


Ministry Interference

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage, marriage law, stroke, the fifth disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 193,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead and the ministry has passed a marriage law. Many people are unhappy about it but mostly the pure-bloods. Harry, Draco and the gang are in Hogwarts for their last year of schooling. We start with the Malfoy POV and go on to the Potter side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just a warning but this story contains Slash and MPREG. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The non-existent original characters and the plot is all mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was beta-ed by several people over the few years I wrote it. I love them all.  
Thank you all so much for your help hnwhitlock2000, Mrs.Agget, kjwatson and SB.

******** ******** Chapter 1 ******** ******** 

Lucius Malfoy stared at the paper in his hands; it was a letter from the ministry. Within seconds of snapping his fingers to call for one of his family’s many elves, one appeared. He told it to request his wife’s presence and then dismissed it. Several moments later, Narcissa Malfoy walked into his study.

“What is it, Luc?” She asked.

He handed her the letter and waited.

“Are they out of their bloody minds? How can the ministry do this? Is it even legal for them to propose a marriage law?” Narcissa asked outraged. 

“Is that all you object to, Cissy?” Lucius glared. “It says that it will only allow mixed blood marriages! Our son will be deprived of a pure-blood spouse! They are even refusing to allow international travel until the person in question is pregnant with their first child! We should’ve betrothed Draco to that boy he was seeing a few years ago.” 

“We’ll just have to accept a half-blood into the family if we want him to continue the family name. Oh, no; he’ll have to forego the traditions!” She whispered as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. “My baby boy won’t have a traditional courting!”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that’s the least of our problems, Cissy.”

“Oh, dear…did you see this?” She continued to read. “Since he’s gay, Draco will have to choose the submissive or dominant position in his marriage and the ministry will pair him with someone of the opposite persuasion.”

“Well, that’s not a problem… He’ll be the dominant one, of course.” Lucius decided.

“We should go to Hogwarts to advise him since the term has just begun. I’ll floo the headmistress.” She said as she turned and walked out of the door.  
******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Draco Malfoy felt lost and very confused. Oh, he knew who and where he was but he’d never been in control of his life and decisions before. His parents and the Dark Lord always had control. This stupid letter from the ministry was asking him to take that control into his own hands- no, it was demanding it. He may not want them in control of his life any longer but he sure didn’t want it himself, either. He read it again to clarify things.

Dear Mr. D. L. Malfoy,

We at the Ministry congratulate you and your family on the outcome of the Malfoy trials.

The purpose of this letter is to inform you of a new law which has just been passed in response to the extremely low number of births this year. The Marriage decree has been in place for a few short hours and will enable a re-population of the wizarding world. All men and women age 16 and above must marry during the month of October and procreate within thirty days of marriage. Only mixed blood marriages are allowed. Those with ‘pure-blood’ must allow half-blood and muggle-born matches unless already under a betrothal contract. Same-sex marriages will be permitted, but it must be decided as to which spouse will take the dominant or submissive positions.

Your parents have been informed of this also but, since you are seventeen, the decision is left to you. Please fill out the form at the bottom of the page and we will place you on a list of available young men to be matched with partners. You will be informed of your spouse’s name and other vital information as soon as it is available. You are allowed one veto. The second assignment of partner will be automatically accepted for you. 

All marriages will be given one week from the date of the ceremony to be consummated. The Ministry will be verifying this with spells. One of each pair must become pregnant within a month of the ceremony.

Hoping you are well,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriage and Families

“Yes, I’m sure you’re bloody thrilled about the verdict, dear Mafalda…and now, the blasted ministry has put out this ridiculous marriage decree. Mixed blood marriages only, eh? I guess it’s a good thing I don’t care about blood anymore…What’s this? Same sex marriages will be permitted…?” He spoke the words from the letter as if they’d personally offended him. “Well, they’d bloody well better be, because there’s no way I’m marrying a woman. A woman couldn’t satisfy my needs if they tried…I only have to decide my Dom or Sub status and fill out the form, then? I suppose Mother and Father will be here shortly to decide for me so I’d better be ready to tell them what I wish to do…” The blond sighed. “So, what is it I truly wish to do?”

What did he want for the rest of his life? He didn’t know… He knew only what he didn’t want. He didn’t want to make the decisions anymore. Hopefully this would be the last one he’d ever have to make. Of course, that meant that what he really did want was to be taken care of. As he thought about that, he felt deep longing begin to build and Draco nodded to himself. He acknowledged silently that he longed to be held and kept safe… protected, pampered and even pleasured… Perhaps, one day he’d even be loved… He took a deep breath and summoned a quill and ink-pot. About to place an X in the box he’d chosen, Draco was interrupted by Headmistress McGonagall’s face suddenly appearing in the fireplace.

“Mr. Malfoy, your parents have just been escorted to an empty classroom for a brief meeting with you. Please proceed to the corridor near my office. There will be an auror outside of the room where they’re waiting.” She said before cutting off the connection.

Draco said nothing but pocketed the letter and left the common room.  
**************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

******** ******** Chapter 2 ******** ********

Harry and his friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common-room writing their Transfiguration essays when three unfamiliar owls tapped at the window. Hermione let them in out of the late September winds and took the letter with her name on it. There was one for each of them and they all carried a Ministry seal.

“Bloody hell…” Ron said as he read his copy of the letter. “Bloody Hell… Bloody HELL!”

“This is outrageous! I can’t believe the ministry would pull this kind of stunt!” Hermione glared at the paper she held.

Harry read each line carefully a second time to fully understand the ministry’s new law.

Dear Mr. H. J. Potter,

We, at the Ministry, thank you profusely for your abundantly prolific services during the war.

The purpose of this letter is to inform you of a new law which has just been passed in response to the extremely low number of births this year. The Marriage decree has been in place for only a few short hours and will enable a re-population of the wizarding world. All single men and women aged 16 and above must marry during the month of October and procreate within thirty days of marriage. Only mixed blood marriages are allowed. Those with ‘pure-blood’ must allow half-blood and muggle-born matches unless already under a betrothal contract. Same-sex marriages will be permitted, but it must be decided as to which spouse will take the dominant or submissive positions.

As the Savior of our world, it has been decided that you will be given the privilege of first look at the list of eligible candidates that meet the criteria for your choice of spouse. Please fill out the form at the bottom of the page and we will send you a list of available young men or women to choose from. If you have someone you’d like to request, they will be informed and given a week to respond. If we receive no response or an affirmative response, it will be deemed an acceptance and you will be married sometime in October. If the requested person rejects the offer, you will be given an extra week to make your choice.

All marriages will be given one week from the date of the ceremony to be consummated. The Ministry will be verifying this with spells. One of each pair must become pregnant within thirty days of the ceremony.

Hoping you are well,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriage and Families

He could hardly believe the words on the page.

“Well, it’ll be alright for us, Ron.” Hermione comforted her boyfriend. “Our war-status as Harry’s closest friends and seconds allows us to say what we want when it comes to our spouses. We’ll get to stay together… especially because we already comply with their demands. You’re a pure-blood but I’m not.”

“Oh, that’s right! Well, I’m glad that’s done with!” Ron grinned at her.

“Harry? What does yours say?” Hermione asked.

“I-I can have anyone I want…” He whispered in shock. He’d long since told them of his preference for a male partner, so this conversation would be easy. “I just have to choose whether I want to be Dominant or submissive in my marriage and then they’ll send me a list to pick from.”

“Wow, mate; that makes things way easier. So which is it?” Ron asked.

“None of your business, Ron!” Harry laughed. “I think that’s a little personal, don’t you?”

“Well, I just wanted to help…Even though you’re not with Ginny, you are still family, you know.” Ron said blushing.

He hadn’t always felt that way, though. When Harry had broken the news to the Weasleys, Ron had been very annoyed with him for ‘leading Ginny on’ and ‘lying to them for so long’. Once Harry explained that he hadn’t always felt that way and that he had indeed loved Ginny while they were together, Ron had calmed down and asked him what had changed. Harry was only too happy to explain further that he’d seen a foreign wizard at the award ceremony that’d been the focus of his most recent fantasies. He didn’t mention that he still thought about one particular blond boy and wished he could do more to make him safe and keep him happy.

The two boys grinned at each other before turning to Hermione. “So what’s the plan?”

“It says here that we have to fill out the bottom section and send it back right away.” She glanced at the table where the three owls still sat. “I guess that’s why the owls aren’t leaving.”

Harry smirked and Accio-ed some parchment. He had an idea of who he wanted, but that person might not be gay or on the list he was about to choose. He’d just have to hope.

Ron frowned at him. “What’s the parchment for? They’ve given us room to reply.”

“Think about it, you tosser…We’ve been ordered – by law – to get married before Halloween. We should write our families about this, Ron. If we don’t, your mum will send another Howler.” Harry said shaking his head at his friend. “After you get yours, she’ll send one to me or Hermione for not telling you to tell her so if we write to her first then she has no need of the howler and we don’t get humiliated in the Great Hall at breakfast.”

Understanding dawned on the dimwitted redhead and he blushingly admitted that Harry’d had a good idea.

Just then, the fire snapped and hissed before turning green and allowing a head to peek in. 

“Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter? Oh, Ms. Granger, too! Did you three get letters from the ministry?” Headmistress McGonagall asked.

“Yes, Headmistress; just now,” Hermione answered.

“Well, you and Mr. Weasley should fill out the reply section and then come to my office for a talk…but Harry; I’d like to speak to you before you reply, so bring the letter and owl.” She said before cutting off the connection. “The password is ‘Dumbledore’.”

“Wow… ok, that’s weird, but here goes…” Harry exchanged looks with his friends as he held up his arm for an owl to perch on. “Write to your mum and I guess I’ll see you in a bit.”  
**********************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

******** ******** Chapter 3 ******** ********

The walk to the Headmistress’ office wasn’t a very long one but he did have to pass quite a few empty classrooms. He heard a loud conversation taking place inside one of them. As soon as he recognized the voices, he stopped next to the door that was still partly open.

“NO! I will not have it!” Lucius Malfoy raged within the room, unaware of the eavesdropper in the hallway. “I accepted long ago that you were gay, Draconis Lucien Malfoy, but you will be the Dominant one; do you hear me?! The Malfoy heir must continue the name!”

“Father, I’m 17…I’ve never had nor wanted any control over my life before, but this choice,” Draco glared at his parents and slammed a fist on the desk next to him. “Damn it…this choice is mine to make. I may not be able to decide my spouse or even the circumstances of my own wedding, but I will bloody well decide for myself the place I want in my own marriage. You haven’t any right to dictate that part of my life and its bad enough the bloody ministry is demanding that I marry and get pregnant within the next two months.”

“Draco, darling, be reasonable… If you take the submissive position, you’ll have to change your name to your spouse’s.” Narcissa reasoned. “Your father just wants his family’s name to continue on into the future. Perhaps you can try to see this from his point of view?”

“I don’t know if the Malfoy name even deserves to continue into the future, Mother. Father has quite disgraced it with his choices in the past two decades.” He eyed Lucius. “Perhaps he can try to see things from my point of view…”

His father’s face fell. “I understand that you are ashamed of my choices and behavior but you will not be given the choice of spouse, Draco; no one will. They’ll put your name on a list and pair you with someone who could have a name like Creevey or Finch-Fletchley or some other such nonsensical thing. What if they paired you with a Weasley or someone who truly hated you – like Potter? You could be humiliated or abused in the most horrific ways!”

“Both Creevey boys died in the war, Father. Justin Finch-Fletchley is straight – not to mention pure-blood – and none of the Weasleys would accept me even if I wanted them to…which I don’t. But Potter…” Draco looked at the floor and spoke softly shaking his head with a strange confidence. “Potter wouldn’t harm me… I know it.”

Harry stared at him through the crack in the door. Should he announce himself? Should he open himself up to such vulnerability as this would be? He’d always been fascinated by Draco… Well, obsessed is a much more accurate description. Since he’d saved the other young man from a fiery death in the Room of Requirement at the end of the war, he’d become even more infatuated. He decided to listen a little more before interfering. Even if this sounded like what he wanted, it could be too good to be true.

“What are you going on about, Draco? That boy would use any opportunity to hurt and humiliate you. He’d likely get you pregnant and then have affairs or get drunk and engage in bar fights or something equally disgraceful!” Lucius railed. “But this is probably all just preposterous speculation, Draco; you don’t even know if he’s gay!”

Harry knew he had to say something to establish his claim on the boy he wanted, so he pushed the door open and stepped inside. “It’s not preposterous at all, actually… I am gay.”

The Malfoys stared at him as he placed the owl on the back of a chair.

“I apologize for eavesdropping, but you were all being quite loud as I was passing the room.” Harry said to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy before facing Draco. “I’d like to address a few things, if I may.”

Draco’s wide-eyed expression and minuscule nod encouraged him to continue so Harry decided to respect Draco’s ‘of age’ status by addressing him directly.

“I’m gay – yes – and I’m going to be choosing the Dominant position. I’ll not be among those who would cheat on my spouse; I’d like to think I have more honor than that. As for names, I’d think about hyphenating or taking my spouses name if he didn’t want to take mine.” Harry stated before glaring at Lucius to refute the most offensive accusation. “I would never harm my husband, no matter who he was – whether I chose him or he was chosen for me…” He looked back at Draco to give him the last bit of vital information. “As it happens, I’ve been given my choice of spouse so I’ll get first look at the submissive list …and I haven’t chosen yet. I haven’t even gotten the list yet, actually. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m expected in the Headmistress’ office to discuss the letter in more detail.” He nodded a goodbye to the elder Malfoys but leaned in to whisper one last thing to Draco. “I haven’t forgotten how it felt to have your arms around me as we soared above the flames…”

Draco inhaled sharply as Harry picked up the owl and exited the room with dignity and grace. He liked the way Potter had just disputed every objection his father had voiced. He liked the fact that Potter had broken into the conversation and not been intimidated by his father… He’d been courteous of Draco’s mother and seemed polite but – having dealt with Potter’s temper before – Draco knew the Boy-Who-Lived was barely restraining himself from drawing his wand at Lucius Malfoy. The young blond marveled at the audacity of that last whispered statement; it had been unconscionable, but Draco had never felt so turned on in his life and he knew what he had to do. 

“Father, Mother…I think you just met your son-in-law.” He turned on his heel and followed Harry calling his name down the corridor. “Potter! Potter! Damn it – Harry!” When he caught up with the other man, they stood next to the gargoyle at the entrance to the Head’s office. “Harry…”

Harry smirked. “Just listen…I know your father doesn’t like me and your mother is little more generously disposed toward me than him… I also know that we’ve not really gotten along for the last six years or so and my friends hate you…but I’ve always been quite obsessed with you.”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up. He’d never noticed any obsession…he’d assumed the other boy just had good observation skills and an underdeveloped sense of self preservation. So, Harry Potter was obsessed with him… The thought should’ve freaked him out, but it didn’t. Instead, he felt that shivery almost nervous feeling that made him weak in the knees.

“I saw the stress you were under in sixth year…and you can’t imagine how sorry I am about that spell I cast at you in Myrtle’s bathroom. I swear I didn’t know what it would do and you were trying to cast Crucio at me, so it was kind of justified if you really think about it.” Harry took a deep breath. “Anyway, I know you’re not a killer and that you lowered your wand that night when you could’ve killed Dumbledore.” The gargoyle moved aside so Harry pulled Draco onto the first step before continuing. “I had a mental link with Voldemort – when he was alive – and I got visions of him and many death-eater attacks, meetings and such. I was absolutely horrified to see the things you went through during the war. Thank you so much for not telling them outright that it was us last spring. I’m sure you got punished somehow and I’m so very sorry for that.”

“I did, yes… Wait, how did you know I lowered my wand? The second broom on the tower that night was you? Where did you hide? I didn’t see you…” Draco frowned at him before suddenly smirking. “Your invisibility cloak; I knew you had one!”

Harry bit his lip while trying not to hope. “Yeah, I’ll show it to you one day if you’d like…after we’re married…?”

“Ah, Mr. Potter, you’re here…” The Headmistress said opening the door. “Mr. Malfoy, did you need something?”

“Harry heard me speaking with my family and I decided to walk the rest of the way with him.” Draco raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“Headmistress, this will concern him so I’d like Draco to stay.” Harry stated calmly.

“How, exactly, will your marriage concern Mr. Malfoy?” She asked blinking in surprise.

“I’m gay, Headmistress. I’ll be choosing the Dominant position and, as the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’, the ministry is giving me my choice of spouse.” Harry said with a little smile. “From what I overheard of the Malfoys’ conversation, Draco is also gay and he’ll be on the submissive list. I intend to choose him.”

Draco looked up at the woman to gage her reaction.

“I see.” She sounded shocked.

“Now then, what did you want to speak to me about regarding the letter?” Harry went on as they sat down in her office.

“Well, it’s mostly moot, Mr. Potter. I was going to ask what they told you in your letter and go from there.” She said. “Obviously, they’ve told you quite a bit. There are a number of people who won’t be happy with your choice; you know that don’t you?”

“Yes, Ma’am, but it will be Draco they disagree with not my sexuality…right?” Harry asked sounding unsure.

“Yes, Mr. Potter, but there will be many brokenhearted young ladies out there also.” The Headmistress smiled uncertainly. “May I ask why you’d like to choose Mr. Malfoy?”

He repeated the things he’d said to Draco but added some as well. “Well, he’s never treated me with awe or deference just because I’m the ‘Boy Who Lived’.” He rolled his eyes but kept going. “I’ve always felt drawn to him and he’s always kept my interest. I know what he went through for the last few years. He saved me once and I’ve saved him… I’ve thought differently about him ever since then. Seeing him at school everyday and on Hogsmeade weekends… I’ve noticed how beautiful – I mean, handsome – he is and when I heard the Malfoys speaking and found that his sexuality meshed with mine, I was very interested…”

“So it’s just physical, Potter?” Draco asked, gritting his teeth.

Harry rolled his eyes again. “Of course not, Draco, but we’ll have to get physical during our marriage and the fact that I find you more than a little attractive will help don’t you think?”

“That it will, Mr. Potter; go on.” The headmistress prodded.

“There’s one last thing, actually, that hadn’t even occurred to me until Lucius said it to Draco.” Harry nodded. “One of the things Draco’s father pointed out to dissuade him from choosing to be in the submissive position was that many of the men out there… If Draco were given to them – They’d hurt him, Headmistress. They’d punish him for the deeds of his father, not understanding that he’s not Lucius. I’ll not see him or anyone else abused just for being on the wrong side of the war with Voldemort.”

Draco looked down. “So you want to marry me because I’m sexy and to provide an example of how people who fought on the losing side of the war should be treated…Do I have that right? Well, don’t bother!” When he looked up, Harry saw a dark expression on his face.

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow but waited to see what Harry would say.

“Draco, in case you missed something over the last six years, it’s a good thing when I feel protective of someone. It gives me more to fight for…” Harry reasoned.

Draco couldn’t really argue with that so he just shrugged.

“There’s something I need you to understand if you’re going to be with me… I’m a very public figure. I can’t tell the world that I married you just because I like you and want to get to know you better.” He sighed. “That may be a large part of the truth but I have to have other reasons for doing things than: ‘I just wanted to’.”

Resentfully, Draco sneered. “Right, because you’re the ‘Boy Who Lived’ and the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’.”

McGonagall thought she’d have to say something then but Harry was up for the task.

“I don’t like it any more than you do. I wish that my biggest worry was telling my parents that I’m gay and being forced to marry because of a stupid new law put out by the government.” Harry reached for Draco’s hand and sighed when he pulled away slightly. “I’ll explain my past to you in a while, but that past as well as the war and its outcome have put me in a very public position and the bloody Ministry has pushed me to become such a focus of the public eye that every move I make becomes political somehow. I’m sorry I can’t just say to the whole world that I’m marrying Draco Malfoy because I like him and want him in my life. Now you know how I feel about all the bloody attention.”

“So give me the real reason, Harry, no bullshit! It’s just me! No politicians or reporters are here to worry about, so give me the very basic truth…I’ll accept that you ‘just want to’.” Draco stared into Harry’s eyes. “Why do you want to marry me?”

“I want someone to love! Is that too much to ask?” Harry stood up and yelled. “I want someone to love… someone who has the guts to tell me off occasionally… someone who won’t let me walk all over them and pretend I’m always right when we both know I’m wrong. I’m not perfect, Draco! I know it and I want the person I spend my life with to know it too and accept it! I want you because I think you are the person who can do all of that and more! Our little duels, our witty banter and the little altercations… You make my blood burn and my heart race. We’ve such a passion between us in life outside of the bedroom that I want to see how it translates inside of it.”

The other man’s rant had Draco blushing and speechless but Harry just kept going.

“You’ve experienced things…You’ve seen and done things, and gone places that I’ve only ever dreamed about. You know more about magic and the wizarding world than I can ever learn.” There was a plea for comprehension in his eyes as Harry gazed at the blond man. “Between the two of us, your parents, our friends and their parents – our children would be book-smart, street-smart, beautiful, fun-loving, magically powerful…and exceptional fliers to boot. I just want love and a family…Things I didn’t really have as a child.” He whispered the last few words a bit hoarsely. “Can you understand that? Can you be that for me?”

Draco stared at him. “I…I don’t know. My childhood wasn’t really about love. I mean, I knew my parents loved me…but they weren’t all over me. They didn’t tell me all the time that they loved me, but the things they bought for me and the places they took me told me that. The way they protected me from most things told me they loved me, but…”

“But they didn’t protect you from Voldemort…not until the end.” Harry whispered nodding.

“Yeah… by saving you, Mother saved me because you…” Draco’s eyes met Harry’s.

“I died to save everyone including you.” Harry pursed his lips and watched Draco stroll around the room considering this.

Headmistress McGonagall was tempted to hold her breath while she and Harry waited but she knew she could be waiting for a while. Harry’s arguments sounded convincing to her. He’d obviously been considering the Malfoy heir as a possible match for a fair amount of time. “Mr. Potter, may I ask how long you’ve thought about this choice? Was it a spur of the moment thing or did you have your eye on him for several weeks?”

“Months, Headmistress…not weeks. I’ve been thinking of asking Draco out – of dating him – since the end of the war. I knew we were all coming back for this school year and I couldn’t deny that I’d have my work cut out for me if I really wanted to be with him.” Harry said just loudly enough so Draco could hear him from across the room. “I had to decide one way or the other if I’d take that chance and approach him. A week or so after my birthday, I saw several couples I know talking and laughing together…I wanted that. I also recalled those same couples crying together over loss and hardship. I remember wanting a pair of arms to hold me when I watched my friends being buried after the war. Whenever I think of that…well lately, I think of only one pair of arms… I also think of seeing certain people at other burials and wishing I could just wrap my arms around them.”

She knew young Mr. Malfoy would remember seeing Potter at the funeral of his friend Mr. Crabbe Jr. and put things together.

“I also remember seeing Tonks and Remus fighting side by side…I want that too,” Harry paused. “Though figuratively in the future. Pictures I’ve seen of my parents just being together are also a big part of this. They sometimes just sat together and read books or listened to music in those pictures, but I’ve seen memories in a Pensieve that also show them arguing or even threatening each other with jinxes or hexes. I could picture a life like that for me and I want it badly. Am I being selfish? Maybe…but I think I kind of deserve it… Don’t I deserve to be happy?”

Draco was silent.

“After all I’ve gone through in my seventeen years of life, don’t I deserve a tiny bit of happiness?” He asked again. At the tender age of 17, he’d already lost his parents, godfather and countless friends while fighting and winning a war to save the entire wizarding world.

“Yes, Harry; you do deserve to be happy…” Draco answered in a soft voice. “Look, I’m not in love with you, but I do have a bit of respect for you and what you’ve said – just now and before with my parents. Believe it or not I think it could happen… eventually. Many marriages in my family’s past have been built on less then what we have. My parents can’t object and your friends have no real say either.” He paused and took a breath as he pulled out his letter. “Since I had a lot to do with making you unhappy in the past few years, it’s only fair that I try to make up for it.”

“Well, that’s settled, then.” McGonagall stated as Harry handed over his letter. She read them quickly and instructed each boy how to fill his out properly. “You should tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley as soon as possible to avoid any…” She broke off as the gargoyle in front of her office could be heard moving aside.

“That’ll be them…” Harry said as they heard a knock. “Looks like I’ll get the chance to tell them very soon, Headmistress. Draco, I’ll tell them right now but you should probably not stand that far away from me in case Ron gets…well, you know how he gets. Oh, and please, don’t provoke them?”

“I suppose I can try not to.” He smirked and moved to stand next to Harry.

McGonagall opened the door and allowed his friends to enter.

“Hey, Harry; I thought you’d be done here by now.” Ron said frowning as soon as he saw Malfoy. “What’s he doing here?”

“Yes, Harry, why is Malfoy standing next to you like that?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“I came across him and his family on my way here and happened to overhear them speaking. Draco and I have lots in common and, even before this whole marriage law came about, I’d decided to find out if he was gay and ask him out if he was. So, due to the law, I’ve decided to request him as my spouse.” Harry spoke softly but with a determined look on his face and his friends knew he was serious.

“Him? Really, Harry?” Ron asked in tone that was equal parts disbelief and amazement.

“He’s been awful to the three of us for years, Harry.” Hermione questioned him. “Are you sure you want… Malfoy?”

“I’m sure, Mione. Look guys, he’s never fawned over me or pandered to me…you know how much I hate that. He treated me like a regular person who’d annoyed or insulted him rather then falling all over himself to get my attention or ignoring me altogether. He saved us at the Manor when he could’ve just turned us over.” Harry said defending his decision. “I’ve always been a bit obsessive over him…haven’t I? Now, just as I get a chance to date and find out about anyone I might wish to, I’m forced to marry. I think we’ll be good together, so I choose him. Please don’t make things difficult.”

They both sighed and clasped hands. “Harry… Mate, you deserve to be happy.” Ron said uncertainly.

“So if this is what you really want…” Hermione began with a hesitant look.

“We’ll accept it and support you.” Ron finished and then turned to face Malfoy with a snarl. “But if you hurt him…”

The headmistress drew her wand carefully so as not to attract notice. It was not needed.

“Ron, stop.” Harry cut in, moving to block Draco from Ron’s sight. “Thank you, but…I can take care of myself and him as well.”

His friends seemed to get the message because their eyes widened as they glanced at Malfoy, who stood there staring at the wall.

“Could you do just one thing for me and try to be civil with Draco? He’s already said he’ll try not to provoke you…” Harry pleaded with his eyes.

His best friend rolled his eyes and nodded. “Ok, if he’s going to be civil then so will I… but not for him.”

Harry quickly finished filling out the form and signed it. Once the owl had flown off with both of their letters, he turned to face his future husband. “All that’s left is for you to say ‘yes’ when you get the notice of my request.”

“And I will…” Draco assured him. “Uhmmm, Harry? I know this isn’t the ideal situation, but do you think you could do me a small favor?”

“Uhm, sure…What do you need?” Harry shrugged.

“I have to tell my parents…would you come with me?” Draco had a neutral expression on his face but his quiet voice revealed his desire for some moral support.

Harry nodded but was interrupted by Ron. “Wait for him out by the gargoyle. He’ll be there in a minute.”

Draco nodded and left.

***************************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

******** ******** Chapter 4 ******** ********  
“What’s going on?” Harry asked, not understanding why they’d sent the blond away. “Headmistress?”

“Sorry, Professor; we’ll be right there.” Hermione glanced apologetically at the older woman.

“Quite alright, Ms. Granger.” McGonagall nodded in approval. “I’ve time before I’m needed elsewhere.” 

“We’ve got to fix your clothes, Harry.” Ron said. “Mione, do a ‘Wrinkle free’ charm for him. I’ll straighten his tie.”

“Tuck in your shirt, Harry.” Hermione smiled after waving her wand at his clothes. “You should look presentable if not your absolute best when you’re introduced to your future in-laws.”

“Re-introduced would be the proper word, Ms. Granger.” Their former teacher commented offhand.

“Huh?” Harry asked as they fluttered around him. “I don’t understand. Like the headmistress said - I’ve met them before and…”

“Yes, and all they wanted at the time was to kill you.” Hermione’s lips twitched. “Now they have something you want and they’re not just going to roll over for you... I mean, I suppose Draco might...”

Ron choked and even Harry smirked at the innuendo. “Nice, Mione...real nice.”

“Thank you...but - back to the point - his parents will want you to prove that you can take care of their precious son and heir.” She went on dramatically placing a hand over her heart.

“That will be very important, Mr. Potter, but it’s not the most important thing.” McGonagall cut in. “From what you said earlier, Mr. Malfoy - Lucius, that is - seems most concerned with their name and reputation as well as maintaining a level of control over his son. He always expected to have Draco and his future spouse under his own thumb because in this world there are rules and procedures for relationships such as these.”

Harry nodded slowly as he absorbed what his friends were telling him. “What kinds of procedures?”

“They’re pure-bloods, Harry.” Ron said grimly glancing at the headmistress. “If this was a normal set-up you would ask his parents permission before getting paperwork from the Ministry. Then there would be a courting period lasting anywhere between two and twelve months. At that point the ceremony would take place and you would go on a honeymoon. That’s when the consummation would happen.” 

“Wow, pure-bloods are pretty complicated.” Harry whispered in horror. 

“Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall shook her head. “Now - during a typical courting, parents generally look for certain qualities in a suitor. Pure-bloods of the Malfoys’ stature will notice poise and self control as well as performance under pressure.”

Hermione smirked. “In other words, Lucius will try to intimidate you. Don’t let him succeed.”

Harry bit his lip. “I never realized...”

“Yeah. That’s why we’re telling you this stuff - because you were raised by those blasted muggle relatives of yours and don’t know the wizarding traditions. Also, I think it’ll help you impress the Malfoys and that’s important if you’re to be the Dominant in this marriage.” Ron seemed to be taking Hermione’s place as the lecturer of their trio. “If Draco sees that you’re being considerate of the traditions he was taught, things will be easier between you for the beginning of your marriage.”

Harry grinned and hugged his best friend. “I knew you would help me out in this! Thanks, Ron!”

“Hurry!” Hermione nudged him out the door after casting a shine spell on his shoes. “No need to keep them waiting.”

“Mr. Potter, you may tell the Malfoys that they may floo home from my grate anytime they wish.” McGonagall interjected before the door closed.

Harry rushed down the stairs and bowled Draco over. “Sorry, Draco; shall we?” He held out his hand to help the blond get up.

“You’re quite a bloody klutz…” Draco trailed off as he took Harry’s hand and stood, looking him up and down. “Well, you clean up pretty nice, Potter… I’m – uhm – Yes… we should go…”

“My friends just know some brilliant charms.” Harry smirked. “Ron also gave me a few pointers for dealing with your parents. So…do you trust me?”

Draco nodded once. “I suppose so.”

Harry’s smirk bloomed into a smile. “Are they in the same room as before?”

“They should be. I believe the auror that escorted them said they were supposed to stay there until McGonagall allowed them to leave the castle by floo.” Draco bit his lip and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Harry led the way back to the classroom he’d seen them in. When they reached the door, Harry extended his hand for Draco to hold if he wanted to and took a deep breath. He smiled when Draco accepted and then pushed the door open to step inside.

The elder Malfoys looked at the boys from a couple of large armchairs that didn’t look like they belonged in a classroom.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry greeted them bowing formally. “I’d like to apologize for getting us off on the wrong foot. The ministry’s decree kind of threw things of kilter. I’d had plans to seek Draco out and get to know him better this year but this is putting the horse before the cart – so to speak. I know they’ve taken away your right to give permission and even forced us to skip over the courting, but I’d like to formally introduce myself... My name is Harry James Potter, and I’ve requested your son’s hand in marriage.”

All of the Malfoys looked stunned, Draco included.

Narcissa recovered first. “Well, Mr. Potter, it’s nice to know that my son’s future husband is aware of the old ways, if unable to follow them.”

“I may not be pure-blooded myself, but I have close friends who are and I try to keep myself informed of things I need to know.” Harry went on, squeezing Draco’s hand. “I assure you: I’m not in this for any unsavory reasons, so we’ll follow the law but I won’t push things to happen any faster than that. When the letter comes – probably tomorrow – all he has to do is check the box that says ‘yes’ and we can start down this path together. I’m rather looking forward to it.”

“We understand from the letter that you will be given a week for the consummation but he must become with child by one month after that.” Lucius said in a monotone voice.

“Yes,” Harry answered softly glancing at a blushing Draco. “I wish I could do this right. I wish it could be less business and more emotion.”

Lucius glared. “You cannot really expect us to believe that, Mr. Potter.”

“Why not?” Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

“Father thinks you still hate me, Harry.” Draco shook his head. “He doesn’t understand that it was never really hate. You were just reacting to my obnoxious behavior. He doesn’t really understand any of this.”

“I see…” Harry stepped closer to Draco’s father for a moment. “Mr. Malfoy, if I hated him, I’d never have saved him from the fires during the final battle. If I hated him, I wouldn’t have noticed how isolated and stressed he was during sixth year. I watched him so closely because I was worried for him. Believe it or not…I care.”

“Oh, do you also expect me to believe you didn’t want to hurt him with the curse you threw at the end of that year – the one that sliced him open several different ways?” He hissed.

Harry’s breath caught as he remembered the sight of Draco on the bathroom floor bleeding from the many gashes Harry’s spell had created. He was still haunted by that image – to this day.

“He didn’t mean to kill me with it, though!” Draco broke in, to Harry’s surprise. “I was trying to cast Crucio; he was just defending himself.”

“Don’t tell me…he doesn’t hold that against you either.” Lucius rolled his eyes.

“I don’t, actually.” Harry admitted. “I forgave him for all the petty little things he ever did when he defied you in your very own ballroom…”

“Yes, I found out about that at the trials.” The elder Malfoy turned his gaze onto his son.

“I knew Harry was our only hope, Father.” Draco sighed. “I couldn’t let him be turned over and killed; not when he could free us from that psychopath.”

Lucius glared. “So you’ve said…”

“Now, Lucius… You know we’ve both seen the error of our ways, since then.” Narcissa cut him off. “Do you truly have feelings for Draco, Mr. Potter?”

“Mrs. Malfoy…he’s one of the few people who has never treated me like a celebrity. I’ve had quite a bit of interest in him for the last several years. We’ve saved each other and I think we have a sort of respect for one another. He’s also very handsome…Affection can grow from attraction.” Harry looked at his fiancé. “If the ministry hadn’t interfered, I would’ve asked to date him. I would’ve wooed him…and figured out whether we had what it took to last before taking the trip up the aisle.”

Draco smirked with an expression of sentimental amusement. “Why, Harry Potter…I had no idea you were such a romantic.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Draco. I’d like to be romantic about this whole thing… but the Ministry was very clear.” Harry said sadly. “I’ll get my choice of spouse but no further exceptions will be made for me. I’ll have to meet the same deadlines as everyone else. My friends are lucky that they match the requirements and had such a prominent role in the war or else they’d be split up.”

“We understand, Mr. Potter; don’t we, dear?” Narcissa gave her husband a nudge on the arm.

“Yes, of course we do, Cissa.” Lucius said, eying Harry. “Draco, we will not fight you on this if it is what you truly desire, but I expect you to spend Christmas and the first week of the summer holidays at the Manor.”

Harry stared at the man. Under ordinary circumstances, he would agree at once but the first and only time he’d been to Malfoy Manor was during the war when he and his friends had been taken there by the snatchers. He could still picture Bellatrix pinning Hermione down and aiming her wand with threats. Suffice to say he wasn’t looking to go back anytime soon and apparently neither was Draco.

“What are you thinking, Father?” Draco gasped. “After everything that happened there last year… Tell me you’re joking!”

“I most definitely am not joking, Draco!” Lucius sneered.

“Father, I’m not setting foot at the Manor until it’s fully renovated and purged of Dark energy. I’ll be pregnant by that time, for Salazar’s sake! I wouldn’t ask Harry to even visit there until it’s a whole different place from where he was imprisoned and his best friend was tortured!” Draco glared. “Quite frankly, I’m shocked that you would. Where are your impeccable manners?”

“He just wants to be sure you’re safe, Dragon.” Narcissa stepped to her son’s side and took his hand.

“Don’t be ridiculous; Harry won’t hurt me.” He huffed. “If he’d go to these lengths to present himself this way and be polite to Father, I truly believe he’ll not harm me. Besides, I’m sure the Ministry would have someone looking out for that sort of thing.”

Harry blinked; hearing Draco defend him was quite a novelty. “I would never harm my spouse. I told you that before, Mr. Malfoy. Do I really have to say it again?”

“It’s alright, Harry. We’ll say it however many times they need to hear it.” Draco assured him.

Lucius let out an undignified snort.

“Well, I think you’ve overstayed your welcome, sir.” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “The headmistress will allow you to floo home as soon as you’re ready. Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Draco, would you care to go somewhere to talk?”

The other boy nodded. “I’d love to.” He hugged his mother before following Harry from the room. “Where are we going?”

“I dunno, maybe the pitch…or the Room of Requirement. I checked it – by the way – and it still functions quite well.” Harry suggested before slipping into an alcove and turning to watch as his future in-laws walked down the corridor to the gargoyle outside of the Headmistress’ office. “No offense, but I really don’t trust your father.”

“I don’t blame you.” Draco said when his parents had disappeared past the gargoyle.


	5. Chapter 5

******** ******** Chapter 5 ******** ********

Before leaving the alcove, Harry decided to ask the other boy a question that had been on his mind since hearing the passion in his voice as he’d defended his right to decide his place in his own marriage. “I’d like to ask you a question, Draco.” He said. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but why do you wish to be in the submissive position?”

Draco’s mouth went dry. For some reason, he hadn’t thought Harry would ask him that yet. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell him; he just felt that it was an awkward conversation to be having this early in their – association.

“I’d like to understand that because…” The brunette paused. “Well, I figure that if we can each understand why the other chose the position they did, than maybe we can avoid arguments and get along as much as possible.”

Draco thought about this. He supposed that Harry was right. If he could get Harry to comprehend his reaction to the carefully controlled upbringing he’d had, perhaps the other boy – man – would avoid giving Draco too much responsibility. Maybe he’d even take full control of everything... “Alright, Harry... I’ll try to explain.”

Harry grinned in relief.

“You see, from the moment I was born, I was pampered and protected. I was raised mostly by a nanny or governess and kept under tight reign.” Draco said. “I found comfort in having my immediate environment carefully controlled. I knew what was allowed and what wasn’t. I did what I was told and my parents did what they could to give me the things I wanted. I have the intelligence to get good grades and I enjoyed learning so when I was expected to achieve the highest marks here at Hogwarts, I expected it of myself as well.”

Harry was beginning to see the big picture but he let Draco continue.

“I never minded making small decisions...I just could never handle the pressure of larger ones.” The blond told him. “In fourth year, Father told me that the right thing to do was join Vol- Voldemort’s side in the war, so I did it without hesitation. I avoided the people I was told to. I ‘hated’ or ‘befriended’ the people I was told to... I even joined Umbridge’s little club when Father decided I should. Then my father was sent to Azkaban and in punishment for his failure, Voldemort ordered me to kill Dumbledore. When I told him I didn’t think I could do that, he asked my mother to join us in the room, placed a ‘silence- bubble’ around her and told me – in minute detail – how easy it would be to torture or kill her. I knew the ‘right thing to do’ was keep her safe and alive but I didn’t know how to do that except to follow orders and kill Dumbledore. I had a difficult time coming up with a plan because there were too many variables and I wasn’t used to making decisions. You saw how well my plans worked: your friend Weasley got poisoned instead of Dumbledore and Katie Bell was the one who got the curse. My smaller plan... the one that let the Death Eaters into the school was so much easier. All I had to do was fix something.”

“So, you can handle something small like...where to go on vacation...” Harry began. “What flowers you want in the garden... You could even choose a house to live in and furniture to put in that house.”

“Yeah, but how can I run something as big as the Malfoy estates and businesses when I was only taught to follow my father’s orders?” Draco frowned nervously.

Harry smiled sympathetically. “I think I understand, Draco. You lived so long in a controlled world that you don’t really know what to do if you’re the one in control.”

Draco sighed. “Yeah; I feel kind of lost...”

“So you feel safest when someone else is in control… I can understand that but, Draco, you’ve just made a really big decision.” Harry pointed out. “You stood up to your parents and told them you want that controlled environment to continue... You want someone different than them handling the reigns, but you still want to be controlled.”

Draco considered this. “I guess I did...”

“And you chose to accept my offer to be the one controlling you. That’s another big decision.” Harry told him. “…a very big one considering our past…”

“Yes...I suppose it is.” Draco commented. “So what about you?”

“I never had control either, Draco. My parents were taken from me and I was placed in my relatives’ care for all of my childhood. I’ll tell you about that later, though. They had control of me until I was eleven and that’s when I thought I’d have some say in my life.” Harry told the blond. “I had magic and was making friends and I decided that nobody would take that away from me.”

Draco smirked. “Then I came along and offered to make those decisions for you. My father had told me to befriend you, you know.”

“I’ve had a feeling about that for a while now.” Harry snorted. “With all the control he exerted over you, if we became friends, you would’ve known where I lived and how to get to me whenever Voldemort wanted – wards be damned. I might’ve even come for visits to the Manor if we were friends.”

“I guess it's a good thing my offer of friendship was an insult to you, then.” Draco smirked.

“I guess so...” Harry’s eyes twinkled. “Anyway, Dumbledore didn’t really control my environment here at Hogwarts. In fact, he let me get into trouble.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ll say...”

“But, by getting into trouble, I learned to make big decisions that concerned life and death to get out of it again.” Harry told him. “Yes, bad things sometimes happened but by the time the final battle rolled around, I knew the choices I had to make. I knew it was right to save you from the fires...I knew it was right to walk into that forest and let Voldemort kill me...I knew it was right to return from that place that’s between life and death so that Voldemort would be deprived of his victory and immortality...” He carefully took Draco’s hand. “And I knew it was right to walk into that room earlier, reveal my homo-sexuality, and my desire for you.”

Draco’s jaw wanted to drop but he controlled it.

“Listen, Draco, I’m in tight with the new Minister. He was friends with Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley. He was also in the Order of the Phoenix with them.” Harry bit his lip in hesitation. “I know we have to marry by the thirty-first of next month, but I can keep it until the last possible day so we can talk and get to know each other as well as possible. I don’t want to rush you.”

“Won’t they want you to be among the first to be married? It would show the world that even you aren’t above the law.” Draco reasoned doubtful that Harry could be capable of this type of political maneuvering.

Harry decided to let his devious side show for a moment. “I can spin it so they’ll support our requested date, but only if it’s what you want.”

The blond looked at him. “Show me…”

Harry led him to the Room of Requirement and asked the room to look like the Minister’s office. “You be the Minister.”

Draco smirked wickedly as he took the seat. “Role-play already, Harry? You hardly seem the type.”

Harry blushed but otherwise ignored the provocative statement. “Hello, Kingsley; how are you?”

Draco’s smirk showed he was amused but he played along. “Quite well, Harry. What can I do for you today?”

“Well, I’m having a bit of trouble with my intended.” Harry said.

“What seems to be the problem?” Draco asked, in character.

“His family isn’t very happy that we couldn’t follow the pure-blood traditions, and besides that, we don’t know each other all that well. What kind of marriage will that make?” Harry said shaking his head sorrowfully. “Now, I know the ministry probably wants me to get married first to show the world that I’m supporting the new law and all but I’ve been thinking...”

“Oh? Did it hurt much?” Draco snickered.

Harry glared at him playfully. “If we got married on Halloween, that gives us a month to ‘court’, giving my in-laws the illusion of tradition.”

“Halloween? Why should you wish to put things off for so long?” Draco asked, his heart skipped a beat.

Harry smirked knowing Draco was intrigued. “Halloween is a very significant date for both Draco and myself, Kingsley. Being the anniversary of my parent’s death, I’ve always wished that I could sort of reclaim it… make it a day of good memories rather than bad.”

“And what significance does it hold for young Malfoy?” Draco asked quietly.

Knowing the blond was testing him, Harry’s eyes sparkled as he grinned. “It’s his favorite holiday of the year and there’s always a ball here at Hogwarts. It also seems that he’s had his heart set on a Halloween wedding since he was just a baby. I’d hate to dash his dreams, you see.”

“Well, if he doesn’t see, I sure do. You’d be making a public statement and making your ‘intended’ happy at the same time.” The smirk on Draco’s face was now a soft smile.

“I’ll already be asking for our day to be ours alone. I was also thinking I’d suggest that they work up to ours. It’s likely to be a media circus anyway, but if they arrange it properly, they’d put the least known people first and work toward us by doing something like this: Dean and Ginny and then Ron and Mione and then us...” Harry smirked now. “This would also allow for the Halloween Ball to be our reception…”

Draco’s gaze met Harry’s. “And because you’ve watched me so closely over the years, you know how much I love that holiday… not even just the holiday, but that particular ball.”

“Yes… you always dress to the highest standard for that ball.” Harry said coming around the desk. “Even the Yule-tide ball doesn’t see your very best robes.”

“You’re right. I’ve always loved Halloween.” Draco stood as Harry approached.

“A Halloween wedding it is. At least that much can be romantic.” They simply looked at each other for a moment before Harry offered the blond his right hand. “May I escort you to your dorm?”

“Alright…” Draco smirked again as he placed his right hand in Harry’s. “But only if I get a goodnight kiss; it is proper to kiss your fiancé goodnight when you take them home, after all.”

Harry nodded turning slowly as he tucked his fiancé’s hand into his left elbow. “Ok…”

Draco’s eyebrow rose even as his eyes narrowed in challenge. “Not one of those chaste little pecks either, Potter. Let’s see some of that passion you were talking about earlier.”

Harry felt butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach and blushed. “I promise.”

They walked in a companionable silence all the way to the dungeons. As the portrait came into view, Harry took Draco’s hand again. His breath caught as he moved in closer. Except for a muggle boy who’d been less than a year older than him, Harry had only ever kissed girls before and hadn’t felt confident. He was surprised to find an eagerness inside himself as he did so. Their lips touched lightly at first, but soon their eyes were closing and Draco was whimpering in want.

The portrait cleared its throat, breaking them up. “Will you be entering anytime soon, young man?”

Harry blushed again. “Sorry. Good night, Draco. Sleep well.”

As he peeked back, he saw Draco touch his lips reverently as he watched Harry leave before giving the password to the portrait and entering his dorm. When Harry arrived back in Gryffindor Tower, he summoned some parchment and a self-inking quill. He smiled as he wrote out a request to speak with both the Headmistress of the school and the Minister for Magic. Then he hurried to the Owlry and sent them off with a school owl. He knew he’d get a reply the next morning at breakfast so he smiled to himself and settled in for a good night’s sleep.

***********************************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

******** ******** Chapter 6 ******** ********

When the sun rose the next morning, Harry couldn't wait to get to breakfast and see if Draco got the letter telling him about Harry's 'choice'. Ron and Hermione woke soon after he did so he waited until they were ready.

"So, how'd it go with the in-laws, Harry?" Ron asked as the portrait closed behind them.

"Not as bad as it could have, I guess. Lucius is under some misguided impression that I hate Draco and will abuse him at the first opportunity." Harry rolled his eyes while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, you set him straight, right?" Hermione questioned him with a sharp look.

"Of course I did, Mione; as did Draco himself." Harry nodded earnestly as they waited for the next staircase to move. "I told them all how I wished I could do it right…how I wished it were less of a business proposition and more about the two of us personally."

"So…what – then? He didn't believe you?" Ron asked in disbelief. "You're the one with good reason not to trust them, not the other way 'round."

"I don't think he did, Ron." Harry answered with a mockingly sad shake of his head. "Oh, but you didn't hear the best part! In an effort to chaperone us and keep his son 'safe', Lucius has graciously invited me and Draco to spend the Christmas holiday as well as the first week of the summer holidays at the Manor."

Hermione paled as she recalled their 'visit' to Malfoy Manor last spring. "Oh, dear Merlin!"

Ron held her hand and caught her as she swayed where she stood. "It's alright, Mione; calm down. You're safe."

"I was so shocked that I just stood there, but Draco – you guys should've seen it – he put his foot down and absolutely refused to return to the Manor until it's a totally different place. They'll be renovating it just so he'll be willing to visit." Harry said rubbing her arm soothingly. "I do hope it takes a while, though."

"With magic it won't take more than 6 months to tear down and rebuild it, Harry." Ron told him as they helped Hermione get down to the Great Hall. "The best you can hope for is Easter holiday."

Harry sighed and looked at all of his fellow Gryffindors as the food began to appear. A glance at the Slytherin table told Harry that Draco had gotten his mail and the return letter from the ministry was in it because he was staring back. He waved at the other boy – he wouldn't really think of himself or Draco as men until they were married.

The blond smirked back and lifted the page.

Harry grinned and motioned with his head for the other boy to come over. He could see Draco considering it while looking at his dorm-mates and back at Harry but then he stood up and walked over to Harry's side.

"Are we being public about this?" Draco asked quietly. "Should I sit or should I just tell you what I need to and pretend to my house that we only have an understanding?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I'd like to be public…if you don't mind."

"I agree that it is best for us to refrain from hiding this – it will become public knowledge soon enough." The blond nodded his acceptance and smoothed his robes as he sat after calling his things to follow him. "Well, this is the letter telling me I've been chosen by you. I've signed and now I just have to owl it back to the proper office, but I thought you'd like to see it."

Harry smirked as he read the words.

Dear Mr. Draconis Lucien Malfoy,  
Your original form has been reviewed and your name has been placed upon the appropriate list. You have been categorized as a submissive male seeking Dominant male partner. As such, you became a candidate for the role of our Savior's life partner and Mr. Harry James Potter has indeed chosen you to have the once in a lifetime honor of becoming his husband. You have only to check the box next to yes or no and sign your full name to accept or deny his offer.

Please do so and post your reply promptly to allow enough time for him to choose someone else in case of denial. Thank you and have a lovely day.

Mafalda Hopkirk  
Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriage and Families

Harry snorted lightly upon seeing that the words 'no' and 'deny' were in bold – as if that would influence the letter's recipient to choose those boxes.

"Of course, they've worded it so it sounds like you're doing me an enormous favor by requesting my hand but what can we expect from those twits at the Ministry." Draco rolled his eyes and straightened his tie while picking at a piece of toast. "I'm 'the Chosen one's chosen one…" He snickered.

Harry smiled at the sight of Draco's signature while hearing the sarcasm in his voice. "I owled a meeting request to the Minister's office as well as McGonagall's to discuss what we talked about yesterday…but I think we should make some kind of announcement here as well." Harry told Draco as they both began to eat.

"What did you speak about yesterday, Harry?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"We want to get married on Halloween and that's the very last day the law allows for." Draco quietly answered because Harry had his mouth full.

"When did you change your name to 'Harry' Malfoy?" Ron frowned at him pausing in mid-scoop of some eggs into his mouth.

Draco rolled his eyes but let Harry answer.

"Being that I don't want to rush things with Draco and Halloween is his favorite holiday…ending at his favorite ball, I thought I'd have a talk with certain key people about the timing of everything." Harry smirked and met Hermione's gaze across the table. "That's all."

"Oh! That's so sweet, Harry! You're trying to give him a bit of romance!" She gushed.

Ron snorted in amusement. "Well, I thought they'd make you get married first and we would be next – and so on."

"Yes – that's what we thought also, but I'm going to talk Kingsley into going the opposite way." Harry told them his plan and they loved it.

A brown barn owl came winging in to land next to them.

"It's for you, Harry." Draco told him. "It has the Minister's personal seal and McGonagall's also."

Harry looked up at the Headmistress. She wasn't looking back so he just opened the letter and sighed with relief. "They've accepted my request and they'll both be in the Headmistress' office after breakfast. Would you like to join me, Draco?"

"No, thanks; I have Arithmancy class." The blond said – in effect giving Harry his first challenge of their new relationship. "Just let me know what gets decided, please."

Harry nodded. "And about that announcement…?"

"You decide…or ask the Headmistress what she thinks." Draco suggested with a shrug as he picked up a slice of apple from the fruit dish and began to nibble on it.

Harry smirked as stood and discreetly approached the Headmistress. His friends could see him speaking to her.

She nodded and waited for him to retake his seat before she stood and cast Sonorus. "Ladies and Gentlemen, quiet please!" As soon as the students got quiet, she went on. "I have an announcement to make. All students from the sixth and seventh years have received a letter telling them about a new law passed by the Ministry…a marriage law. Our Savior, Harry Potter, is not above such laws, but has been given the right of choice. He has just informed me that he and his fiancé wish to make it known to all of you. Please give them a round of applause: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!"

Harry and Draco stood and waved to their friends and schoolmates. The Slytherins appeared truly shocked and scandalized as they politely clapped, but most of the Gryffindor table applauded instantly while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked confused but clapped anyway.

________________________________________

The meal went too quickly for Harry but it wasn't a matter of being unprepared. He knew what he wanted to say to both Kingsley and Minerva at their meeting; he just wished for a few more minutes with Draco and his friends.

Now that Draco's wit had turned to flirting instead of insults, Harry was beginning to enjoy it and the other boy's company. He'd taken note of something that worried him though. Draco hadn't eaten much at all that day but Harry'd seen him pig out just yesterday morning. He resolved to watch Draco's eating habits more closely because that would have to change if he wanted to have a healthy husband and child. If it was just an occasional thing, Harry would understand because he'd had days where he wasn't all that hungry.

The Gryffindor resolved to speak to the blond about it even as he walked quickly down the corridor toward McGonagall's office and was happy but unsurprised to see that both of the people he wanted to speak with were already there.

"Good morning, Harry," Minerva McGonagall greeted him.

"Harry! Good to see you! How have you been, young man?" Kingsley greeted him with a big smile and hug.

"I'm well, Minister. I was so happy to hear that you got the position!" Harry told the older man.

Kingsley grinned widely at him. "Yes, I got your letter the day after the election. Thank you, Harry!"

"What did you want to see us about, Harry?" McGonagall prodded the conversation forward.

Harry nodded her way. "Right, thanks… I don't know if you heard, Kingsley… Due to the new marriage law, I've had to choose a spouse. I've chosen Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Death Eater – Lucius Malfoy's son? Didn't you hate him, Harry?" The Minister asked, incredulous.

"It was never really hate. I hated the way he acted; the way he treated my friends and so on, but not really him." Harry smiled sadly. "Besides, that was his father's influence. What I want to talk to you about is…Well, I was hoping to date and have a little romance and such but the way things worked out, that isn't going to happen…so I was wondering if you – as the Minister – could see fit to allow for us to choose the wedding date and have that date for ourselves."

"What date were you thinking of, Harry? Halloween is the last day the law will allow the marriages to take place." Kingsley looked worried.

"Exactly…" Harry smiled. "You see, Kingsley, my parents died on Halloween and many of my past Halloweens have either been terribly sad or absolutely horrific…On the other hand, Halloween is Draco's favorite holiday…"

McGonagall smiled. "You want to give him a Halloween wedding and allow the ball to be your own private reception; how romantic."

"Yes, Headmistress, but that's just the private reason. Kingsley, I know I'm in the public eye and have to have many reasons for doing things." Harry informed the older man. "The reason you can give the politicians is that me getting married on the anniversary of my parent's death will allow me to reclaim that date for something good. It'll make me feel closer to them as well as make my fiancé happy."

"I see…You're not just trying to put it off as long as possible to avoid the issue?" The Minister asked.

"No, sir, I just don't want to rush him. Pure-bloods have traditions and the ministry has circumvented them in favor of this new law." Harry went on. "Personally, those traditions sound like a lot of fun except for the paperwork. If we're wed on Halloween, I'll also have a small window to court him which might give me a point or two with my future in-laws."

"I'm also a pure-blood, Harry – I know the traditions. I courted my wife and it was fun but, with the lack of births this year, the future is disrupted. I know you aren't thinking about this in the same context that the Wizengamut is but in eleven years there will only be fifteen or twenty new students in each magical school instead of the usual forty or fifty." Kingsley told him. "The magical community has been dealt quite a devastating blow. Voldemort killed many people of every blood status and we simply cannot allow that number to stand."

"Yes, sir; I understand that." Harry nodded.

"If we allow you to marry last, the rest of the magical world will not be happy, Harry. The wizengamut needs you to endorse this law or the public will object very strongly." The Minister didn't sound happy at all.

"I'll give an interview or press statement to that effect." He volunteered. "I can make it sound like it was your idea all along. 'The ministry proposes to make October a month of weddings', I'll say. 'The nuptial extravaganza will begin on the first of the month and culminate in the Halloween Wedding of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy'. I can tell the reporters how terrible most of my Halloweens were and how I hope to change that by marrying a man who has always fascinated me on that day. I'll also tell them how I'm a horrible romantic and how much Draco loves Halloween. I'll even make personal appearances at all the weddings that take place here at Hogwarts."

Kingsley and McGonagall looked at each other. "I thought he was a Gryffindor, Minerva…but he sounds positively Slytherin."

"I like it." McGonagall nodded. "The ceremonies can start with the lesser known students and work up to the more publicly prominent ones. Harry and Draco will marry last on Halloween with much pomp and circumstance. The publicity will give the wizengamut nothing to complain about."

"I agree. Harry, I hope you don't mind but I'd like to promote this to them as my idea." Kingsley grinned and walked to the floo. "If they think it was suggested by an adult they'll be more likely to support it and you'll get what you want that much easier."

"Thanks, Kingsley." Harry beamed and said goodbye before running to meet Draco at his class.

Hermione and Draco walked out of the Arithmancy classroom very quickly and Harry had to reach out his hand to grab Draco's sleeve.

Hermione kept going but when he saw who it was, Draco stopped short. "So…?"

Harry grinned. "I had to promise a positive article for the papers, but otherwise…they bought it! Kingsley is pitching it to the Wizengamut as his idea."

"Well…you are just full of surprises, Potter." Draco smirked.

Harry blushed. "I try…Anyway, I was thinking that we could study together for the next couple of days and then maybe we could have our first date this weekend?"

"Hmmm…" Draco tapped his chin with his fist. "This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend…"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, it is…"

The blond stared at him expectantly.

Harry rolled his eyes behind closed lids but then looked into his fiancé's molten silver ones. "Draco, would you please come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I have a feeling I should make you work harder for this but…yes." Draco answered with a smirk. Then he kissed Harry's cheek softly and hurried away to his next class leaving a grinning Harry to stare after him.


	7. Chapter 7

******** ******** Chapter 7 ******** ********

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

Congratulations! This letter is meant to inform you that the young man whose hand you’ve requested has accepted your suit and his personal information is as follows.

Draconis Lucien Malfoy –   
Parents: Lucius Hyperion Malfoy and Narcissa Annalisa Black  
Birth date: June 5th1980  
Hogwarts House: Slytherin  
Hair color: Pale Blonde  
Eye color: Pale Blue/Grey  
Height: 5 foot 5 inches  
Weight: 56 kilograms

The date and time of your ceremony will be the late morning of October 31st and – as per your request – yours will be the only wizarding wedding that day. You will receive further details as to the location, date and time of the press conference you agreed to give.

Good luck with your marriage and thank you for complying with Ministry regulations,  
Mafalda Hopkirk   
Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriage and Families

Harry received the notice of Draco’s acceptance the very next morning and the boys met several times before Saturday to study in the library with Harry’s closest friends in attendance as well. These sessions involved Harry glancing at Draco when the blond didn’t seem to be looking and Draco surreptitiously watching Harry glance his way. Harry accepted help with his potions homework while Draco admitted to not knowing the Patronus Charm and several of the other useful DADA spells. Harry, Hermione and Ron offered to help the Slytherin boy learn them – though the redhead only did so grudgingly.

When Saturday morning dawned, Harry couldn’t wait to find Draco and escort him around town. Hermione had helped him pick his clothes the night before, so Harry just had to shower and get dressed. He stood in the shower and wondered if Draco was doing the same thing right now, but decided in the end that he should just hurry up and get down to the Great Hall to meet him instead. He finished dressing and looked in the mirror. He was wearing snug fitting muggle jeans and a hunter green long sleeved cotton shirt. Harry adjusted his collar, grabbed his favorite cloak and hurried to the door where Hermione was waiting. 

“Ok, breakfast first, and then we’re off to Hogsmeade!” She said with a large smile.

The Golden Trio grinned at each other and took some of the secret passages to get to the Great Hall this morning. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table reading an owl from Kingsley when Draco finally showed up. 

The Malfoy heir looked perfect with a plain, white, long-sleeved t-shirt over tight, blue, dark-wash denim jeans and not a single platinum hair was out of place. 

Harry smiled at his fiancé from where he was.

Draco smirked at the brunette but went over to the Slytherin table where he was faced with many stares – some quite hostile. There were several open seats on both sides of the dining table but when he tried to approach them the students on either side of the gap slid into his way. Warily he eyed his housemates.

Harry was still watching during this display and made to stand up, but Draco sighed and turned his back to them. Harry moved to grip his wand but none of the Slytherin students went for theirs so he welcomed the blond to sit with him before sitting back down. “Good morning, Draco,” Harry said. “Are you alright?”

“What – that?” The blond asked. “I’m fine. This was not an unexpected reaction, Harry.”

“It wasn’t?” Harry frowned in confusion. “I didn’t expect it.”

“Is that from the Minister, Harry? What does he want?” Draco asked trying to change the subject.

“He’s just telling me that the press conference will be tomorrow on the Quidditch pitch.” Harry informed him. “I’ll do most of the talking – of course – but you lot will answer some questions also. You’re parents will be there, as well, Draco.”

They sat in silence for a while before the food appeared in front of them.

“Draco, was that the Slytherin Slide?” Hermione asked gently.

“Yes, Granger; it was. It’s a bit disconcerting to have it used against me since it was my great-great grandfather who came up with it.” Draco reached for a piece of toast and began to shred it on a plate. “But they will likely do it at every meal until I get the picture that I’m no longer wanted there.”

“Sorry – what’s the Slytherin Slide?” Harry asked. “And you can sit with us if you like.”

“Thank you, Harry...It happens when they – the Slytherin students – decide to snub one of their numbers. They deliberately leave large gaps at the dining table during meals. When the snub-ee gets close to one of those gaps, the students on either side of said gap pick up their meals and slide down the bench to block him or her from sitting.” Draco explained as he started to pull a plate of chocolate cake toward him. “It’s meant to punish someone who’s done something disgraceful, or rather – something that’s been deemed disgraceful by their opinions.”

Harry blocked his hand. “Draco, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

His fiancé looked up at him. “That sounds ominous…what is it, Harry? Can’t I eat while you talk?”

“No, Draco – We need to talk about your dreadful eating habits.” Harry sighed.

“I beg your pardon?” Draco glared at him in outrage. “I am perfectly well mannered and…”

“No – it’s not your manners I object to.” Harry lifted his hands in surrender. “It’s what you eat and the quantity. I’ve been noticing that one day you’ll eat next to nothing and the next day all you eat is sugary food or salty stuff. It’s not healthy, Draco.”

Draco looked at the cake again. “Sweets are my major weakness.”

“I understand having a sweet tooth, Draco. Ron and me each have one too. I’m not asking you to give up sweets – just… please try to have a care with your health.” Harry suggested.

“Why the bloody hell does it matter that my food choices aren’t healthy? It doesn’t affect you.” Draco grumbled.

“It bloody well does affect me!” Harry hissed at the infuriating blond. “You’re soon to be my husband and the father, erm, mother – or something – of my child! Our child needs you to be healthy!”

“I hadn’t even thought of that…” The color drained from his face as Draco took a deep breath. “What do you think I should do?”

“Just give your body a bit of balance.” Harry said pointing to his own plate. “Look, I’ve got pumpkin juice and orange juice here, with a veggie omelet for vitamins and protein. I had my buttered whole grain toast and one chocolate donut for sweets, carbs, dairy and fiber. Later, I’ll put lettuce and tomato on a nice thick turkey or chicken sandwich… or something similar.”

The blond nodded. “I see. You’ve a bit of everything, there.”

Harry nodded. “If it’s a special occasion, I’ll allow myself an extra sweet or two during the day.”

“Everything in moderation, Harry!” Hermione agreed.

“Sounds like something my mother said once.” Draco muttered.

“Mothers are almost always right, Draco.” She grinned.

Ron just rolled his eyes and kept digging into his large slice of cake.

“I’ll take your suggestions into account, Harry…but not just now. I really want that chocolate cake.” Draco moaned and pulled it to him.

Harry smiled. “As long as you promise to think about it and maybe slowly adjust…”

The Slytherin nodded silently as he savored the moist cake and, after the meal, Draco excused himself to visit his dorm for a little while before their date to Hogsmeade. 

“Draco was fairly easy going about you taking the initiative in your relationship like that, Harry.” Ron smirked. “When you pointed out his erratic eating habits and explained your worry, he just agreed to try and have a healthy breakfast from now on. I was fairly shocked!” 

Harry chuckled. “I was a bit nervous to do it, but some things he said the other day made me think he’d appreciate it. Uh, mate? I’ve been wondering…What exactly is involved with this whole courting thing?”

“Oh, is that all?” Ron smirked. “It’s just legally sanctioned dating, Harry. You have dates and you learn about each other. Gifts are usually given every month, but this is a shortened courting so maybe one per week would be better.”

“Since we’re still in school, you could have study dates.” Hermione suggested. “Obviously there are also Hogsmeade visits…and we’re in eighth year so you can do that any weekend you like.”

“Dates and Gifts…?” Harry thought for a moment. “I know! I’ll have to go to lots of weddings this month and I’ll need a date! I’ll invite Draco to join me and make sure we have a little time to ourselves after each one.”

“Yes, I’m sure he’d agree.” Hermione grinned.

“Gifts…He’s rich what on Earth can I give him that he won’t already have?” Harry lamented.

“Well, you could start with a conjured rose. It’ll let you see where you stand in his eyes. I taught you that spell just after your birthday, remember?” She asked.

Harry did remember that. When he’d gotten the knack of it, he’d conjured one for her. It’d turned bright sunny yellow. That’s when she’d listed off the meanings. Yellow meant friendship or brotherly love while pink signified happiness and family love. Blood red was for deep abiding love and blue meant obsessive love. Black would mean the person hated him and white was pure love. Lilac colored roses meant love at first sight and there was another one but he couldn’t recall it just then.

“So, what are you guys going to do in Hogsmeade?” Harry asked.

“Just a little shopping, I think.” Hermione smiled softly. 

“You sure knew how to handle him, Harry. I’m glad you’re getting what you want.” Ron squeezed his shoulder. “Have fun today.”

“I will…and hopefully he’ll let me kiss him again.” Harry blushingly told them.

“You snogged him? Why didn’t you tell us?” Ron demanded.

Hermione hit his arm. “Do you tell him every time we snog? Harry – that’s great! Did you both enjoy it?”

Harry couldn’t put it into words so he just nodded and glanced at his pocket-watch. “Draco should be ready by now, guys. See you in town.”

“Harry! Don’t forget to conjure the rose!” She reminded him loudly when he was almost out of hearing range.

Harry sighed as he swished his wand in the correct pattern and said the incantation she’d taught him a few months ago when he’d confessed his desire to enter the dating world. The rose-bud appeared and hovered in mid-air. It was just a bud for now but when the person it was conjured for touched it, the small green bud would bloom in the proper color for the meaning of their relationship with the conjurer. Harry became excited to see the color it would turn for Draco, but he hurried back and kissed Hermione’s cheek before rushing off with the rosebud in his grasp.

He bypassed a classroom where Peeves and Filch were arguing again and shook his head resolving to ask the Bloody Baron to intervene if he saw him. Harry had spoken to the Baron a few times before and the ghost had seemed nice enough, but he was hell to Peeves. He was just past the Great Hall and almost to the corridor leading to the Slytherin dorms when he heard voices from that direction.

“C’mon, Draco, why are you selling out this way? Your family was put on trial! You should hate Potter, not let him fuck you!” Harry recognized Blaise Zabini’s voice.

“Vince died in that fire, Draco! How can you just stand by and marry the prick who left him to die?” Greg Goyle’s voice stood out from the cacophony of noise for a moment.

“Draco, my father is in Azkaban because of Potter’s testimony! I can’t believe you would allow this travesty of a marriage! He should be reviled by every member of Slytherin!” Pansy Parkinson raged.

“Guys! Enough, already! I’m not selling out! My family was put through a trial, but Harry testified and we got released!” Harry heard Draco snarl. “You all know we weren’t released because we were ‘not guilty’, but because Potter defended us and our indefensible actions. Pansy, you wanted to hand Harry over to Vol- Vol-.” He took a breath and continued. “The Dark Lord and he even defended you in your trial! Vince died because he was careless, Greg; the Fiendfyre was too wild and he couldn’t control it. Harry couldn’t carry both me and Vince out so he left the one who’d just tried to kill him. Wouldn’t you have done the same? Pansy, your father’s in Azkaban because he committed crimes that were witnessed by whole crowds of people. It just so happened that the ‘crowds’ included Harry Potter. None of that is Harry’s fault!”

Harry peeked around the corner and watched the crowd glare at his intended.

“Now, get out of my way! I’m leaving!” Draco huffed and stomped toward Harry. When Harry placed a hand on Draco’s arm, the other boy stiffened in surprise. “Sorry, Harry. I forgot; I’ll go get my cloak.” Draco said, turning around.

“Wait, this is for you.” Harry said quickly handing the rosebud over by the stem. “It’s a courting gift…”

Draco looked intrigued. “Is this one of those spelled buds?” At Harry’s nod, the blond smiled and touched the stem. It bloomed and turned yellow so they thought it meant friendship but as it left Harry’s hands the tips of the petals turned red.

Harry suddenly recalled that this meant that their newfound friendship was already turning into love. 

Draco smirked. “These should be our wedding flowers…”

Harry beamed. “I’ll see to it, personally.”

Draco stood at the portrait and Accio-ed his cloak. Then he tucked the rose into his lapel and turned back to his date. “I’m ready when you are.”

They walked the grounds until they got to the gates. Harry looked around and seeing no other people around began to step through toward Hogsmeade.

Draco pulled him back and pointed at a beetle that was perched on a low tree branch. “Isn’t that…?”

Harry sighed. “Yes, Draco…that is Rita Skeeter. C’mon, I know it’s you!”

The beetle jumped toward the boys and transformed into the horridly annoying reporter. “Hello, Young Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I believe you know Draco Malfoy?”

“Indeed; hello, young man.” She said to the blonde.

“Harry, I thought the press conference was tomorrow…” Draco commented.

“It is, Draco. The Minister said I’d remain undisturbed until then but…” He glared at Rita. “You know Rita…”

“Now, Harry, you know I can’t resist a good story.” Rita admonished the Boy Who Lived.

“Well, here’s your story, Rita: Harry and I are going to Hogsmeade for a few hours. Now, if you don’t mind … Hogsmeade is waiting.” Draco replied scathingly.

“Wait! Draco, did Harry give you that rose? Harry, was it a spelled rose? What does it mean?” Rita shouted, following them.

“I wish I had some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.” Harry said to his date. “But if I used it here it’d probably make her fall into the forest or a pit or something that would get her hurt or killed.” He paused. “You don’t have any… do you?”

Draco looked to be suppressing a chuckle as he shook his head. “Not with me, Harry.”

“Oh, well, maybe next time.” He reasoned as they walked along. Suddenly, Harry noticed that Rita wasn’t following them anymore so he turned around looking for the beetle. Sure enough, there it was at the hem of Draco’s cloak. He shrugged and resolved to find a way to rid them of her at the first opportunity. The first signs of other students could be seen as a pair of girls walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

“Let’s go to Honeyduke’s first, Harry.” Draco suggested. “I’ve been craving some Jelly Slugs and I haven’t had a licorice wand in ages.”

Harry grinned at him. “So, your sweet-tooth is pretty big, huh?”

“Yes, it’s also a bit spoilt as I owl-order quite often.” Draco smirked. “I like hot chocolate as well.”

“I’m a big fan of chocolate myself, Draco. I like all forms of it and have some daily.” Harry said as he held out a hand to open the door for Draco. “Just please remember what we spoke about at breakfast?”

Draco beamed. Even at the meal, Harry hadn’t scolded him as his parents would’ve. His mother was always worried about him gaining weight while his father just thought he should earn his sweets with political maneuvers and other such things…but Harry just expressed his worry for Draco’s and their future child’s health. That was something the blond understood and felt comforted by.

“The chocolate cauldrons with Firewhiskey are so good!” Harry went on, obliviously. “But I think my absolute favorite sweet is chocolate frogs. They were also my first magical sweet ever.”

“Really?” Draco asked. “What are muggle sweets like?”

Harry grinned, “Well, first of all they don’t move!” They both laughed. “And there are no love potions in them, either.”

“No, really; tell me.” The blonde commanded.

The boys had talked for what seemed like ages about the differences between muggle and magical sweets when Ron and Hermione walked by the window.

“C’mon, Draco, I want to ask Mione about something.” Harry said pulling him outside. “Hermione, I need your help with something!”

His friends stopped. “What is it, Harry?”

“I can’t recall that spell you did when we wanted to CONTAIN that PRESS-ing BUG problem during fifth year.” Harry said.

“Harry, what are you on about?” Ron asked.

“Oh, right!” She swished her wand to conjure the jar with Imperturbable and Unbreakable spells on it and then she looked around for Rita’s animagus form. “You remember, Ron. That pesky flying insect problem we had…in fourth and fifth year…”

Ron’s eyebrows went up as he also caught on.

“So did you SEE Draco’s CLOAK? The detailed stitching at the HEM is lovely; isn’t it?” Harry continued giving Hermione hints and she smiled as she caught sight of the pesky beetle and scooped it right up.

Ron smiled. “Rita just never learns, does she?”

“I’ll take care of her, Harry!” Hermione grinned. 

Harry grinned at them and said good-bye. “Draco, let’s go get something to drink…”

The other boy got quiet. “Was the sweets shop just something inane to distract Rita while you waited for your friends?”

Harry frowned. “No, of course not, Draco; it was conveniently on the way to other things in town and gave us quite a lovely icebreaking topic of conversation. Didn’t you think so too? Isn’t that why you suggested it?”

“Yes, Harry.” Draco said sounding uneasy. “Thanks…for buying me those slugs.”

“Draco, please tell me what’s wrong.” Harry asked. “I get a sinking feeling that you don’t believe me.”

“I guess I just feel like something you’ve pushed under the rug.” He looked intently at the floor.

“I just didn’t want to do an interview for our first date, Draco. It’s just not that romantic to me, but I promise that I’m not hiding you at all!” Harry took Draco’s hand in his. “Now then…I know most people don’t get jewels on their first dates but we do have a wedding coming up…”

The blonde chuckled. “You’re not trying to buy me off with gifts are you, Harry?”

Harry sighed in relief. “That depends…would it work?”

“Maybe…” Draco’s trademark smirk was back and Harry was glad to see it.

They stopped outside the jewelry store. “There’s something I want to bring up before we go in.”

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand to encourage him.

“Marriage really means something to me…and I want it to mean something to my husband as well.” Harry took a deep breath and looked into Draco’s eyes. “I’m in this for the long term, Draco. Even if the ministry eventually repeals the law and allows the couples that were formed under it to divorce, I don’t want that to happen with us. Do you understand?”

“Harry, I…” Draco started. He thought for a minute. His father wouldn’t be happy if he agreed, but Harry had already begun to matter to him in many ways. “I think I do, Harry…”

“When I say my vows that day, I’ll mean them…” Harry said softly. “Will you?”

Draco stared at the other boy for a moment. What he saw scared him. Harry seemed more vulnerable than Draco had ever seen him. He could sense a point of no return that hinged on his imminent response and knew he’d better mean what he said right now or Harry would be very upset. Suddenly, he realized that the thought of disappointing the boy in front of him in any way made him feel sad and almost desperate to find the right words. “Yes, Harry, I will.”

Harry’s smile blinded Draco. “May I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask.” The blonde whispered and leaned a little closer, already remembering the last kiss they’d shared.

Harry wrapped his arms around his fiancé. “I’ll hold you to that.” Their lips met softly.

Draco felt relaxed in Harry’s embrace. He moaned into the other boy, enjoying his attentions until a throat cleared. Draco’s eyes opened at once when he recognized the voice of person standing there. He pushed Harry away lightly. “Hello, Father; what brings you to Hogsmeade this lovely day?”

*******************************************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
Harry’s smile blinded Draco. “May I kiss you?”
> 
> “You don’t have to ask.” The blonde whispered and leaned a little closer, already remembering the last kiss they’d shared.
> 
> Harry wrapped his arms around his fiancé. “I’ll hold you to that.” Their lips met softly.
> 
> Draco felt relaxed in Harry’s embrace. He moaned into the other boy, enjoying his attentions until a throat cleared. Draco’s eyes opened at once when he recognized the voice of person standing there. He pushed Harry away lightly. “Hello, Father; what brings you to Hogsmeade this lovely day?”

******** ******** Chapter 8 ******** ********

“I called at the school and was told you’d gone off with Potter. I wanted to see how you were getting on.” Lucius glared at Harry. An auror was standing a few feet away and Harry knew that it was Lucius’ escort. “I didn’t expect to find you pawing each other so publicly. Is this your plan, Potter? Will you embarrass Draco by making him act like some common slut in the public eye?”

Draco looked down at the floor.

Harry knew his fiancé hadn’t been embarrassed until their audience contained his father but he couldn’t back down from the challenge Lucius just threw down. He glared at the older man. “Of course not, Mr. Malfoy; I merely forgot myself. We were about to look for wedding bands, if you’d like to join us.”

The older blond man nodded curtly and followed the boys into the shop. “If only to be sure my son gets a ring that is worthy of him...”

Harry gritted his teeth as they neared the counter. Looking around he saw an older gentleman standing near a display of pendants. “Hello, sir,” Harry said to the man behind the counter. “I’m looking for wedding bands.”

“The wedding bands are over here.” The man said pointing to the left of the register. “Did you have anything specific in mind?”

He pulled Draco closer to the area where the man had pointed. “Well, as you can see my fiancé is anything but common, so I was thinking of something unique and exquisitely beautiful, but I also want myself represented in this ring.” Harry hadn’t been able to resist the barb against Lucius’ prior statement. He was rewarded by a squeeze of his hand by Draco. “Do you have any platinum bands with a swirl of yellow gold and a jewel or two?”

“I actually have something similar, young man. The bands are white gold and yellow gold intertwined with round cut emeralds in them.” He pulled out the tray and showed them. “Platinum jewelry runs up to quite a high price – if you don’t mind my saying so.”

Draco smiled blandly at the rings and pointed out that the gems matched Harry’s eye color.

“Money isn’t a problem, sir.” Harry considered them carefully. “Can you change the stones and replace the white gold with platinum?”

“I can, but this is less expensive even with the stones changed to whatever you want.” The man explained as he glanced at Harry’s tattered cloak.

Harry was beginning to get frustrated. “Sir, I’d like to order some rings and if you’re not willing to help me, I’ll take my business elsewhere. I have considerable funds at my disposal but not much more patience…if you take my meaning.”

“Yes, young man, I do.” The man replied with a nervous half-grin. “I’ll make the rings to your specifications and send you a notice when it’s finished.”

“Good – then please write this down.” Harry almost growled. “I want one that looks just like this but with platinum instead of white gold and rubies in place of the emeralds. Its mate should be its opposite; mostly yellow gold with a swirl of platinum and alexandrite in place of the rubies. Also, the gems should be trillion cut instead of the round.” He looked at Draco who was both amused by the tone of Harry’s voice and curious about the gems. “The rubies and alexandrite are our birthstones; they’ll remind us of each other even when we are apart for a short while. I’ll wear the gold with your birthstone because it goes well with my coloring and it happens to be my favorite metal. You’ll get the platinum band with my birthstone because platinum, not only goes with your coloring – it’s a rare, hard and very strong metal that’s also very beautiful and enduring.”

“I love it.” Draco stared at him in wonder. “Harry, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten something so heartfelt and thoughtful in my life.”

“Well, I’m glad to be making you so happy.” Harry smiled.

“Are you sure you can…?” Draco started to ask.

“Seeing as I approve the design and intentions behind the rings, I can cover it if you’ve gone over your balance, Potter.” Lucius smirked.

“Do you want to see my bloody Gringott’s statements?” Harry glared and repressed the urge to draw his wand. “Yes, I can afford it! Now, can we please stop talking about my finances?! Merlin! Now I know how Julia Roberts’ character felt in Pretty Woman!”

“Who is this Julia Roberts and why should we care if she’s a pretty woman?” Lucius narrowed his eyes at the young brunette.

“It’s just a muggle reference, don’t bother thinking on it.” Harry snapped as he rolled his eyes.

Draco bit his lip. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Harry.”

“Look, Draco, just because I don’t flaunt it with a brand new wardrobe and flashy frivolities doesn’t mean it’s not there.” Harry explained. “I can detail things for you when we’re married or even before, if you’d like. I really can afford to provide a comfortable life for us.”

“That would be a good idea, son. Just so you know if he’s got a gambling problem or something.” Lucius commented casually.

Harry ignored Draco’s father and turned back to the man at the counter. “Can you have that done before Halloween?”

“Yes, young man, but there will be an additional charge.” The man said with a condescending air.

Harry snarled and did the only thing he could think of. He lifted his bangs. “I think I can afford it, don’t you?”

The other man’s eyes widened and he gasped. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Potter! I didn’t realize!” He wrote up an invoice and sent it off to Gringott’s as quickly as he could while Harry turned to face his father-in-law to-be.

“Mr. Malfoy – I realize that you wouldn’t know this but I am heir to both the Potter and Black fortunes. In addition to that, Headmaster Dumbledore left me some money as well. I own at least two houses and I am part owner of a small business called Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes – perhaps you’ve heard of it. I’ve bought several things from here through owl-order for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley for past Christmases. I suppose I should’ve come in and introduced myself before now, but I’ve been a bit busy saving the world from a megalomaniac and his mindless minions.” Harry snapped. “Now then, I could really use some hot chocolate. Draco, are you still joining me?”

His fiancé nodded quietly and followed him out the door leaving Lucius staring after them.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Harry…I’m sorry I just assumed you were poor.” Draco said cautiously as they went down the street. “Its just that… well, your clothes and things are always tattered and too big…”

“Not always, Draco…I told you that I’d explain my past. Maybe I should do that soon…” Harry sighed and opened the door to let Draco precede him into the Three Broomsticks. “Let’s go in here.” 

The blonde looked a little awkward as they stepped through the doors.

“Don’t worry; she’s not here. It’s under new management.” He let Draco choose a table and went up to the counter to order. When Harry came back he was very quiet. “Do you have any specific questions? They might help me figure out where to start.”

“Why not start at the beginning, Harry?” He asked.

So Harry did…He told him what he knew about the night his parents were murdered and how he ended up at his muggle relatives’ home. He told Draco about the cupboard and the chores and how nasty his uncle and cousin always were. He even told the other boy how he always tried to keep from being noticed most of the time he spent with them. Harry also told him about the day he got the letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. Sometime in the middle of Harry’s description of their first year, their hot chocolates had been delivered to the table. 

The two boys sipped the hot liquid as Harry went into detail about his adventures in Hogwarts.

“So that’s how it happened! I always wondered why Father was so angry with you after second year. He only told Mother and I that he’d given one of our elves clothes and it was your fault but he never would say why.” Draco shook his head when Harry finished telling him about saving Ginny from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets and freeing Dobby the house elf from Malfoy service.

“Yes, well...I daresay being humiliated by one of his former servants was probably not one of your father’s favorite moments.” Harry smirked. “When Dobby died after saving us from the Manor I felt so horrified...I buried him myself, you know.”

“I didn’t know he died...I’m sorry.” Draco said softly. “You obviously cared about him a lot.”

“I did...even though most of the times he ‘helped’ me, he also almost got me killed.” Harry told him. “I’ll tell you more on the way back up to school.” He pulled his cloak around him and fastened it tightly before helping Draco do the same. The other boy seemed quite comfortable allowing Harry to do things for him so Harry continued, opening doors for him and guiding him along the path back to the school as he kept the story going. Draco didn’t comment again until Harry’s story reached the end of third year.

“Sirius Black? My mother’s cousin was your godfather? I can’t believe I never knew that!” Draco was shocked.

“Not many people did know.” Harry said with a wistful tone as he carefully took hold of Draco’s hand. “He died near the end our fifth year and left me his vault and house and the elf that’s served his family for generations.”

“And he was innocent?” Draco’s bitter tone surprised Harry.

“Yes, they’d switched secret-keepers at the last minute so he couldn’t have told Voldemort even if he had wanted to.” Harry confirmed.

“You could’ve had your godfather all that time but he’d been wrongfully imprisoned. That’s so sad.” The blond said softly, squeezing his fiancé’s hand.

“I survived it, Draco. That’s what matters.” Harry grimaced. “Anyway, I sort of had him for two years...even if we could only write each other most of that time. It was for both of our safety and I know that but it would’ve been nice to be closer.”

“Of course it would, Harry! I wish...” Draco trailed off.

“If I’d gotten my wishes, Draco, then my parents and so many other people would still be here and if they were here Voldemort may never have been defeated and we’d never be having this conversation.” Harry stopped and faced him. “I may miss some important people, but I like where I am now. This outcome is the one we have and if we got caught up in wishes and dreams we wouldn’t really be living our lives.”

The blond boy nodded thoughtfully. “I guess you’re right, Harry...”

“Let’s get moving; I’m getting cold so I’m sure you are too.” He smirked.

“I suppose it is getting chilly...” Draco said before casting a warming charm on his cloak and then Harry’s.

Harry took this as a sign that Draco really was beginning to care for him and smiled as they continued on their way with Harry disclosing many of his adventures.

Before bed that night, Harry owled a letter to the goblin in charge of his Gringott’s accounts. On his eighteenth birthday he’d been sent a thorough breakdown of his inheritances – funds, investments and real estate as well as a list of the heirlooms inside his vaults – so what he asked for now was a second copy to be sent to him in a sealed envelope. Harry knew that it would put his future father-in-law in his place to see how Harry’s fortune rivaled the great ‘Malfoy Family Vaults’ and he couldn’t wait.


	9. Chapter 9

******** ******** Chapter 9 ******** ********

The next day, as he stood in the tent behind a temporary podium in the middle of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, Harry Potter wore his second best dress robes and a brand new cloak. His best dress robes were the ones he’d just ordered from Madam Malkin’s for all the weddings he’d be attending this coming month and he’d soon order an even better set than that for his own wedding to Draco. Of course, he’d probably need Draco’s help for that. 

The blond had a knack for fashion as well as potions, it seemed, for he’d chosen Harry’s new cloak from a catalog and had it delivered to the Gryffindor dormitory before breakfast that morning. The box had been labeled simply with a white card that read ‘a courting gift for Harry’. Harry had been surprised to find that the courting ritual went both ways since Ron hadn’t warned him of that part.

Draco – having approved Harry’s attire with a thoroughly impressed smirk– stood with him and his friends since they would all be making statements to the press. The elder Malfoys had been escorted to the site by aurors for the occasion as well. The Headmistress was simply there to oversee the proceedings.

When the minister arrived he would make a speech and then introduce Harry and the others. 

“Hello, Harry,” Kingsley Shacklebolt said upon entering the small tent.

“Kingsley. It’s good to see you. I’m sure you remember Ron and Hermione, but this is my intended.” He picked up the blonde's hand and smiled as he made the introductions. “Draco Malfoy, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic and my very good friend.”

Draco took his hand from Harry’s and shook the large dark skinned man’s. “It’s very good to meet you, sir.”

“None of that ‘sir’ business, young man; you’re soon to be married to a very close friend of mine.” The Minister said. “You may use my name.”

“Thank you, K-Kingsley.” Draco stammered in surprise. He’d always expected to become on a first name basis with the minister, but he’d never thought it would happen so soon or through his husband.

Lucius sneered once the other man had gone to take the stage. “Malfoys do not stammer, Draco.”

“Draco, sometimes I have to wonder why you want to be a Malfoy...” Harry began with a roll of his eyes. “It seems to me that Malfoys ‘don’t do’ alot of things that make the rest of us human.”

Draco smirked at him. “I think that’s the point, Harry. Malfoys must appear to be super-human so they don’t show much emotion.”

“I see...but that makes it so difficult to make friends, find love and so on...doesn’t it?” Harry asked.

Draco only nodded.

“Well, I’ll leave it up to you whether we keep our own names or hyphenate them, but I’ll not pretend to be super-human just because of a name.” He said offhand turning to his friends.

Draco and his father both stiffened, but for very different reasons.

Lucius glared at the young brunette hissing, “Insolent brat.”

“Father, you continue to widen the rift between Harry and I.” Draco snapped. “Kindly remember that I’m in charge now.”

“You are ‘in charge’ of your current decisions, Draconis, not the entire Malfoy family and estate.” Lucius snarled at his son.

“That may be true, Father, but I marry quite soon and you get no younger. I inherit eventually and will have control in the future.” Draco smirked. “He’s going to take care of me...and in turn, the Malfoy estate.”

“Strangely enough that does not bring me comfort, Draconis…” The older blond glared at his only son.

“Enough! The Minister is wrapping up his speech! Can we all agree to be pleasant for the press?” Draco asked quickly. “Please, Father; I won’t have you badmouthing my spouse.”

“Yes…please let’s not fight, Mr. Malfoy…” Harry glowered at his future father-in-law. “The press will have enough to write about on their own.”

He frowned but assented and Harry could feel resentment flowing from across the room although he had yet to hand over the envelope from Gringott’s.

“Mr. Malfoy…” Harry paused and then changed tactics because a gut feeling told him to approach the older man as more of an equal. “Lucius, please try to understand...you have a choice. You can accept this and try to find the things in me that you can tolerate or you can alienate your son even further and tear your family apart. Voldemort is dead and gone; that ship has sailed.”

Hermione frowned at Ron as he mockingly smirked at the elder blond. “Yeah…and sunk.” 

“Not helping, Ron.” Harry glared at his best friend before looking into grey eyes that very closely resembled his future husband’s and holding out the envelope with the Gringott’s seal facing up. “You’re in a life-raft for now, Lucius, but Draco and I are going into the future together in a private yacht.”

Narcissa eyed the young brunette silently but Lucius took the envelope with a snarl. He broke the seal and glanced at several items before placing it in a hidden pocket of his robes.

“You and your wife can be part of that future if you want it badly enough.” He shook his head sadly and sighed. “You’ve only to climb aboard…”

Suddenly, the tent’s entry flap was flung open. “Here you have him, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press; I give you our savior, Harry Potter!”

Knowing his friends and the Malfoys would follow him out, Harry put a smile on his face as he walked out into the limelight. He looked right at Rita Skeeter and grinned, “Hello, everyone; it’s so nice to see you all again.”

The reporters began peppering him with questions, but he just raised his hands to calm the crowd.

“Please, just let me say what I’ve come to say and then I’ll take questions one at a time,” He soothed. “At the beginning of the school year, I only worried about figuring out the dating scene and getting good marks in my classes. I had yet to work up the courage to ask someone out but my classes started making sense so I was doing pretty well. Then came news of the new Marriage Law.”

“What did you think of it, Harry?”

“What were you doing when you got the letter, Mr. Potter?”

“Did you welcome the new law, Mr. Potter?”

“Harry, will you be complying with the law or are you exempt as our savior?”

“I’m not going to lie: at first, I was indifferent to it.” He looked at Rita. “I’m not above the law, Ms. Skeeter, and I am currently acting in accordance with the marriage law...but right at first I saw it as just more interference by the Ministry in the lives of us kids. When I got the letter that announced the law, I was doing homework, but that’s just trivia. Anyway, the letter forced me to confront some important personal issues. For instance, I’ve just discovered, in the past few months, that I’m homosexual and I’ve been attracted to one of my fellow year-mates here at Hogwarts for quite a while.” He watched as the reporters scribbled notes into their books before going on. “I decided that I’d fill out the reply form and hope for the best. The best being that the boy I liked would be on the correct list and matched up with me...”

The throng of reporters stared up at him. “Who is it Harry?” He heard shouted at him from all angles.

“I’m surprised you all don’t know yet,” Harry commented. “But I’ll get there; I promise. The ministry has granted me a few privileges due to my role in the war. One of them is the right of choice. This means that I get to choose the person I will marry and I’ve chosen Draco Malfoy.”

Silence reigned for a moment and then Draco stepped up next to him.

“Are you the Dominant or submissive spouse, Harry?”

“Did his family use a spell to seduce you into this arrangement?”

“Were you blackmailed into this, Harry?”

“Why him, Mr. Potter?”

“First, let me say that I was in no way seduced or illegally coerced into my decision. He has always fascinated me and we have much in common.” Harry told them. “We both Iove Quidditch, for example; and flying in general. We like some of the same foods. We’re both powerful wizards but have differing strengths. He’s good at potions and charms, while I’m better at Defense and transfiguration.”

“But didn’t you hate each other for the last several years?” Rita yelled out.

“The hatred we expressed toward each other was just childish nonsense. It was the result of a petty insult on the train in first year. We each held a grudge and during the war discovered just how trivial it was. All of that has been forgiven. Another reason for choosing Draco is that I feel a deep desire to protect him and others might’ve been tempted to mistreat him due to the prior affiliation of his family...” Harry’s expression took on a dark tone. “I hope I need not directly threaten my fellow classmates into kind behavior toward their spouses...”

“Do you have suspicions about anyone in particular, Harry?”

“Do you doubt the Ministry’s ability to make safe matches, Mr. Potter?”

“You didn’t tell us your position in the marriage, Harry!”

“Please understand me...I’ve no direct knowledge of anyone planning to be violent with their future spouse. I just want to forewarn in general that I do not approve of domestic abuse and if I hear of any, it will be reported to the proper authorities.” Harry grimly looked out at the crowd. “As for my position in the marriage, I’m told it will be a matter of public record as to which spouse is the Dominant or submissive partner, so you’ll just have to do your homework to find that out, Ms. Skeeter.”

“Mr. Malfoy, why did you say yes?”

“What did your parents have to say about your choice to be with the young man who defeated their former Master?”

“I said yes to Harry because I knew he was a man of his word and I could trust him. He’s never asked anything of me before and I...” Draco paused and thought for a moment. “What Harry wants from me is something I think I can really do...”

Rita jumped on his implications. “What did he ask of you, Mr. Malfoy?”

The blond looked off into the distance. “He asked me to live my life with him, have children with him and try to…love him...”

The crowd sighed sentimentally before getting back to their questions.

“When is the wedding?”

“What other privileges were you given, Harry?”

“Only one other privilege was granted,” Harry disclosed. “Ours will be the only ceremony in the whole wizarding world to take place on October thirty-first.”

“Why marry on Halloween, Harry?”

“Why do you get to marry last?”

“I knew someone would ask me that…” Harry smirked sadly. “Halloween has always been a very sad day for me. As you know, I lost my parents on that day eighteen years ago…and since then; I have seen and heard many terrible things on each anniversary of that date.” He paused as Draco took his hand. “This year, I will marry Draco and hopefully change the trend. From this year on, I’ll have something good to remember October thirty-first by.”

Again the pack of reporters sighed and smiled up at him.

“By having us marry last, the ministry can try to control you unruly lot!” Harry joked and everyone chuckled at his change in mood. “No, truly – they just want to build up the anticipation, is all. I’m not complaining because this way I get to court him for a little while which will hopefully facilitate a better relationship than we’ve had in the past few years.”

“Yes, he’s quite the romantic – this one.” Draco smiled softly as the reporters went on.

“Will you have a large wedding?”

“Is there a theme?”

“How many children will you have?”

Draco looked at Harry before answering. “It’s a Halloween wedding, like I’ve always wanted and it’ll be themed as such. We will be inviting most of our friends, but neither of us have much family...”

“The Weasleys and Malfoys will all be there.” Harry nodded. “While only a few Slytherins have agreed to join us for the ceremony, almost all of the elder years in Gryffindor House will be attending. We and our guests will, then, join the rest of the school for the annual Halloween Ball. As to the subject of children, we have yet to discuss the number but there will be at least the one that is required by law.”

“We’re both only-children, Harry...” Draco said clearing his throat. “I don’t know about you, but I’d like a bigger family then that...”

Harry grinned at the blushing blond and without looking away; he answered, “There you have it, folks. At least two kids, then...if not more.”

“What will you choose as your career, Harry?”

“Mr. Malfoy, will you stay home with the kids or have a job?”

“I don’t know that we’ll want to work at all, actually. Draco and I have several large inheritances between us and…” Harry began.

“I would like to do something with my life besides bear children.” Draco broke in. “Harry and I still have many things to talk about and that hasn’t come up yet.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, how do you feel about the arrangement?” Rita’s eyes were sparkling in the sunlight.

The elder Malfoys glanced at their son and then each other before Narcissa stepped forward. “We would’ve preferred to follow the usual traditions but...”

“We approve.” Lucius said as quietly as one can with the Sonorus charm on him. “Harry has many things we’ve always wanted for our son; magical power, political connections, wealth, maturity, integrity… a modicum of common sense.” He paused as the crowd chuckled. “He is a powerful young wizard who has had an amazing impact on today’s wizarding society. He will likely be a political force in the future and his children will very likely shape that future. Our family will be involved by virtue of their being Draco’s as well. The only thing left that we can ask for is that he do all he can to keep Draco happy.”

Draco looked at his parents with a calm expression but inside he was brimming with happiness at his father’s words.

Harry smiled widely at Lucius and held out his right hand. “I will.”

The older man’s jaw was tight as he shook Harry’s hand and the cameras flashed.

Hermione took over at that point. “Harry and Draco will be attending all the weddings this month that will take place here at Hogwarts, as well as all of the Weasley weddings. The first couple from Hogwarts to marry will be Emily Hatterfield and Rodney Longfellow.”

Ron stepped up and held her hand. “The weddings will continue until Halloween and the couples will get more well-known as time goes on. Ours will take place on the 30th while Harry and Draco say their vows on the holiday itself.”

Harry and the Malfoys faded into the background, eventually finding refuge in the tent.

Draco allowed himself a smile as he hugged his mother and then hesitantly faced his father. “Thank you for that, Father. It means alot... to both of us.”

“We will be spending Christmas at the London townhouse, Draco.” Lucius said, abruptly changing the subject. “I hope that will be satisfactory for you and… Harry.”

In an instant, Draco’s hesitancy turned to elation. “That sounds lovely, Father. We’ll look forward to it.” He grinned and winked at Harry as the other boy looked on nodding his approval.

“As will we, Draco darling. Now, Harry, you must use my name as you do with Lucius. We will soon be family, after all.” Narcissa held her hand out to him.

He took it in his and kissed it. “Thank you, Narcissa.”

“The contents of that envelope are quite interesting, Potter.” Lucius scrutinized his soon-to-be son-in-law.

Harry merely smirked in return.

The next few days saw many nasty letters make their way into Draco’s mail. Harry insisted that he destroy them and try to ignore the hurtful words written inside them. He did his best, but when some of them came from people that were supposed to be his friends it was difficult to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

******** ******** Chapter 10 ******** ********

Much to Harry’s amusement, his finances were never again questioned – nor even mentioned – by Lucius, and over the next several weeks, Harry and Draco attended so many weddings that they already had their lines memorized. 

Almost all of the ceremonies took place in the Room of Requirement so Seamus married Neville on a beach in Aruba. Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood – whose maternal grandmother was a muggleborn - were matched and they chose a forest setting so that the blibbering humdingers would be comfortable. Dean and Ginny turned the room into the field beside the Burrow – as did George, Charlie and Percy because they’d requested permission from the Ministry. Theodore Nott was put with Lavender Brown – a half-blood – who asked for a park with a gazebo and lots of the flowers she’d been named for. 

The Patil sisters – half-bloods – were married too. Parvati paired up with Gregory Goyle and her sister Padma became the wife of Terry Boot. They chose to have a double wedding with a tropical theme. 

Pansy was married to a Gryffindor who’d graduated the year before in a small chapel that resembled the one in her hometown…or so Draco said. 

The well known pair also continued to study together and date. They got closer and closer as a result. Each Saturday became a courting gift day and Draco reciprocated every Sunday. For the second weeks’ gift, Harry gave Draco a picture and description of each house he owned and asked him to pick which one he’d like them to live in. If he wanted a house of their own instead, they could get a reliable real estate agent to help them find the right one for them. Draco’s second gift was a trip to a French designer’s studio where their wedding robes would be custom made especially for them. They each found out many new things about the other as well. 

It came out that – despite the rumors of promiscuity – Draco was actually a virgin; he’d only kissed, frotted and masturbated in his adolescence. In return, Harry confessed that he’d been both a top and bottom during a week-long fling with a muggle boy just before his last birthday. Draco’s family had long ago taken to calling him ‘Dragon’ and the blond admitted to liking that nickname but only in private and by a select group of people. Harry warned his fiancé that he was very much the Gryffindor in the way of chivalrous behavior. Draco had noticed during their first date that the brunette had seemed to enjoy opening doors and holding chairs for him so he wasn’t very surprised by this. He did say however that he was not a girl and would sometimes want to reciprocate. Harry confessed a desire for a quiet life in either the country or suburbia. Draco wanted to own and run a small apothecary because he loved potions and wanted to become a Master at the subject. Harry wasn’t happy with that but promised they could talk about it in depth at a later time.

The third week, Harry gave Draco the contact information to an esteemed Potions Master who’d agreed to help the blond earn his own Mastery in the subject. He also promised – in writing – to buy a small storefront when Draco was ready for that step. The blond had been speechless because he knew Harry hadn’t really approved of that idea but Harry explained that he just wanted to make sure Draco did things in a safe and secure environment with a knowledgeable mentor. 

After receiving the package from the jewelry store a few days prior to the wedding, both young men agreed that their last courting gift to each other could be the wedding rings and Draco insisted on paying Harry back for his ring.

Finally it came down to the 30th...Harry watched and listened as Ron’s family helped him get ready for the ceremony. His best friends married in a flurry of red hair and Gryffindor chivalry on the grounds of Hogwarts itself; next to the lake. Harry was Ron’s best man and Ginny was Hermione’s matron of honor. Draco partnered Harry for almost every dance and made Harry look so much more graceful than he ever was.

It was after that wedding, that they found themselves alone on the Astronomy Tower… 

“I’m glad you don’t mind coming up here…even after what happened that night.” Harry said softly while loosening his tie and letting it dangle.

“This is my favorite place in the school. I couldn’t bring myself to give it up just because something terrible happened here.” Draco whispered.

“Do you want to talk about anything, Draco?” Harry asked, noting his fiancé’s pensiveness.

“I’m a bit nervous about tomorrow; that’s all.” The blond bit his lip. “You can call me Dragon too – you know.”

“But…” Harry’s eyes widened. “You said you only like it when family calls you that.”

“Yes – well, I’ll be your husband in less than a day. We’ll technically be family.” Harry could hear the bravado in Draco’s voice.

“Yes…you’ll be my husband – my Dragon…mine.” Harry smirked as the thought of it sent a pleasant shiver through him. “I like the sound of that.”

“It shows how far we’ve come, doesn’t it? We like the idea that we’ll belong to each other now, but we each used to hate the sound of the other’s name.” Draco smirked.

Harry chuckled. “True. We’ve been through a lot together, Draco. We’ve changed and grown.”

Draco was silent as he thought of their past. “Yes, Harry, we have changed. I like who I am now.”

Harry’s breath caught. “Now – meaning after the war…or now – as in here with me?”

Grey eyes fluttered up to meet emerald. “Both…” He licked his lips. “Harry, you’ve said you won’t rush me…”

“And I won’t, Draco.” Harry squeezed his future husband’s hand. “I swear, if you want to wait until the minute before the stupid deadline then we will.”

“Shhh…” Draco placed a finger on Harry’s lips. “I wasn’t finished, Potter.”

“Sorry.” Harry’s response was a little muffled. He licked the finger through drying lips. “Please continue, Dragon.”

“You’ve said that you won’t rush me and I do believe you – seeing as we’ve only snogged and frotted in the last few weeks and you’ve not tried to push things any further.” Draco’s cheeks suddenly seemed flushed. “I – I’m nervous about sleeping in the same bed, and the little touches that I’ve seen Granger and Weasley exchange. I – I’m nervous about – well, everything, really.”

“How can I sooth those nerves?” Harry asked as he slipped his arm around Draco’s waist. “I don’t want you having any second thoughts…or panic attacks.”

“You…” Draco sighed. “How can you be so calm and understanding? You’re nothing but nice to me, Harry, and somehow that makes me nervous too.”

Harry smiled. “I think I can help you relax, Dragon.”

“How?” The blond sounded so full of despair.

“Strip down to your underpants.” Harry said.

Draco’s grey eyes just about popped from their sockets. “WHAT?”

“Oh, stop!” Harry snickered. “I’m going to give you a massage. It feels better without the clothes and you’ll still have on the underpants to preserve your modesty.” 

Draco blushed as he stripped. “I was going to say that your idea of not rushing things was very different to mine.”

“If you think it’ll help, we can push the boundaries a little.” Harry suggested as he placed his hands on Draco’s neck and shoulder muscles and began to knead them.

“What does that mean?” The blond asked, moaning as Harry’s touch relaxed him.

Harry bent down and whispered into his fiancé’s ear. “I could take the massage to the next level… I could touch you and explore you…learn your body but refrain from the consummation.”

Interest sparked in Draco’s silver eyes. “We could do anything short of full penetration…”

Harry smirked as his future husband leaned back into him, encouraging Harry’s continuing touch. “Indeed… we could.”

In fact, they did. Harry touched his fiancé; he massaged and caressed the blond. They each gave and took pleasure for quite a few hours but managed to have Draco back to his dorm before he was missed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time!

******** ******** Chapter 11 ******** ********  
Halloween dawned and Harry awoke with such a feeling of nerves that he ran to the bathroom and threw up. All his housemates were now married and he was all alone in the dorm. He desperately wanted to call Dobby to him for a ridiculous conversation but knew the elf couldn’t come. He wanted Sirius or Remus or even good old Albus Dumbledore but they were all beyond reach. He started to cry and leaned against the wall but ended up sliding down it to sit and sob on the floor. Suddenly, he heard a voice call his name.

“Harry? Where are you, mate?” Ron called. “You’re going to be late!”

Harry threw his tooth-paste tube at the door to make noise and Ron burst through it.

Seeing Harry’s condition, he yelled out the door, “Mione, get up here.”

When they both joined Harry, they fussed over him. Hermione called a tissue box from the other room and mopped up his tears. Ron knelt next to him with a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong, mate?”

“Ron...Mione, you’re my best mates and I love you both like siblings but I just feel like I’ve got nobody to share this with. My parents, Sirius and Remus...they- they’re all gone and I feel...” Harry started tearing up again and couldn’t continue.

“Ron, get your mum and dad.” Hermione suggested.

The red-head nodded and ran to find them. He came back soon after with Molly and Arthur trailing him.

“Harry, it’ll be ok, son.” Arthur said pulling him up.

“Lily and James would be so proud of you, Harry. The way you’ve handled things all along has been incredibly admirable.” Molly said. “I know you miss them and the others but they really are watching from where they are. I believe that, Harry. Fred is too, you know...”

“I know, Molly...I just suddenly feel lost. I heard you and Arthur talking to Ron yesterday before his wedding and it hit me this morning when I woke up that I didn’t have that. I didn’t have anyone to tease me about making sure I knew what to do when it came to being...” Harry blushed. “Intimate... and such. Not that I don’t know...I mean I do! It’s just that I could picture Sirius or Remus joking around about it and I could almost imagine my parents being flustered as they said those well-meaning things that would embarrass all of us but still make me feel they cared.”

The group smiled at each other sadly.

Arthur cleared his throat. “I could say those well-meaning things, Harry... I could call George and he could joke with Ron...”

Harry burst out laughing at first but lapsed back into tears.

“Where is he?” They all heard Draco say from outside the room. “Where’s Harry? What’s going on? Why isn’t he ready yet?”

“R-Ron, bring him here...I need to talk to him.” Harry stuttered.

“But you’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding!” He protested.

Harry sighed. “Get my cloak, I’ll be invisible.”

“What about him? You’ll still see him from under the cloak.” Hermione grimaced. As much as she wanted Harry to feel better about all this, the traditions must be upheld.

“He can disillusion and you can lead us to each other or something.” Harry said impatiently. “Please, guys.”

They all nodded and set about getting the two boys ready for an invisible visit. Harry quickly got the cloak on when Ron brought it to him while Hermione told Draco what was going on.

“Harry, are you alright?” Draco called into the bathroom.

“I’m over here, Draco.” Harry said softly poking his hand out of the cloak.

Draco rushed over and carefully found his way into his fiancé’s arms.

Harry confessed his sadness and let the blond comfort him.

“You have me now, Harry. Ron’s mum and dad can be your parental figures and Ron, Hermione and his siblings can be your brothers and sisters...but I’m going to be your spouse – your husband. You have me now, and I want what you spoke about that day. I want to fight the daily battles – side by side. I want to be the arms you crave for comfort as well as carnal pursuits.” Draco told him without embarrassment. “You can’t be strong all the time…and I’ll be here for you when you’re not...I promise.”

“Well said, Draco... may I have a private word with Potter?” Lucius said from the doorway.

“It’s ok, Dray. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Harry told him, reluctantly pulling away from the other invisible boy. He and Lucius waited for the door to open and close before Harry took the cloak off. “What can I do for you, Lucius?”

Lucius’ lips pursed. “I do not do this often, Potter, but I’d like to apologize. Over the last month, I’ve come to realize that you are not the pitiful excuse for wizardry I took you for. The Dark Lord…”

“His name was Voldemort, Lucius.” Harry interrupted quietly.

“Very well… Voldemort had all of his followers convinced you were nothing but a snot-nosed little upstart who had bested him by accident all those years ago…then you bested him with power and skill as well as superior knowledge and most recently you requested my son’s hand in marriage.” The older man shook his head. “You have stood your ground and not backed down in the face of my temper and stubbornness… I have had to admit to myself that I and many others have been wrong about you.”

Harry frowned, thinking about what the other man had just said. 

“A short while ago…When you failed to show up at the assigned time in the vestibule of the ‘chapel’ you requested for the ceremony, I doubted my aforementioned conclusion and assumed that you meant for Draco to be humiliated and hauled off to jail when he failed to marry by the deadline.” He spoke in a hard but strangely strangled sounding voice. “Then young Mr. Weasley burst in looking for his parents who were seated in the bench opposite my wife and I. We heard him say something about an emotional crisis and so did my son. We all hurried up here and I heard you speaking to Draco just now.”

“And...” Harry prompted.

“I was in Godric’s Hollow seventeen years ago, Potter. The Dark- Voldemort took a few of us with him when he went after you and your parents. I was there when Bellatrix killed Sirius Black and I saw from afar the curse that was thrown at the window where Lupin and his wife stood firing their own hexes.” Lucius paused as Harry’s face settled into a mask of calm sadness at the mention of his departed friends and family. “I and all the other Death Eaters knew we were taking loved ones from you. They didn’t care...I didn’t care at the time and I didn’t understand what else we were taking either...but I do now. We took so much from you, Pot – Harry…and I’m sorry.”

Harry felt tears flow again. His lip trembled.

“Harry...” He took a step forward. “I know we’ve gotten off to a somewhat horrific start...”

Harry tried to laugh at that but it came out as a whimper.

“And I can’t promise you that I’ll spontaneously change my whole personality…” Lucius went on as Harry swiped away his tears. “But if you can forgive me for everything that has happened since then perhaps Narcissa...and I...can try to be there for you as well as our son.”

Harry stared at the older blond. “Do you really mean that, Lucius?”

He nodded. “I do.”

“…Because if you let us down- if you betray us, you’ll never see your son again nor any children we may have. Draco’s already told me that he’s given you that speech.” Harry tried to keep his guard up.

Lucius came over to him. “He did and I didn’t enjoy a moment of it…but I’m sorry he had to. You’ve been good to him and I know you’ll continue to be. Let us in, Harry. I’ll try not to disappoint you...either of you.”

Harry gave in to his emotions yet again and allowed Lucius to comfort him. “Thank you...” When he was calm again and felt steady enough for a public appearance, he told Lucius to get his son down to the chapel and he’d be there shortly. 

The older man didn’t bother to spell his shirt dry as he left and Draco gave him a strange look as they walked to the Room of Requirement. Hermione and Ron were there as well as everyone else.

Lucius cleared his throat and cast Sonorus. “Mr. Potter was indisposed. He’s better now, and the wedding will go on as planned. He will be joining us in just a moment.”

“What happened in there, Father? Why is your shirt wet?” Draco asked quietly.

After casting Finite, Lucius looked into his son’s eyes. “Harry and I came to an understanding. That’s all.”

“Harry will tell me if I ask...” Draco challenged his father while plucking a spec of dust from the sleeve of his black dress robes. The shirt was white underneath with a silver tie.

“Harry is free to discuss it as he wishes. However, I will not say a word unless he does. Now get into position, Draco.” Lucius neatly side-stepped his son’s queries.

“Alright, fine... but I will be asking him.” The younger man conjured a mirror and, upon seeing that his hair was still perfect, went to stand in one of the vestibules.

Harry looked divine in his new black dress robes as he came in and took his place in the opposite vestibule. The shirt he wore under the robes was white and his tie was emerald green.

The music began and the doors to the vestibules opened. The grooms got their first glimpse of each other as they each took a step forward. Tea roses were tucked inside each of their lapels. They clasped hands and turned as one to walk up the aisle – also lined with bouquets of tea roses – toward Headmistress McGonagall. When they got there, she got right down to business. “Ladies and Gentlemen, beloved family and friends, we gather today to see these two young men joined into the bonds of marriage.” She looked at each of the grooms. “I understand you have prepared short speeches in addition to the vows provided by the ministry. You may recite them now.”

“Draco, in the beginning, we were like oil and water.” Harry smirked. “We’ve gotten to know each other so well over the last month that we’re now more like birds of a feather and I’m so very happy about that. I have hope and faith in our future. I look forward to living out my life with you and our children.”

Draco’s eyes held a tender affection as he met Harry’s gaze. “I’m looking forward to that as well, Harry, and I never thought I’d say that. You’ve shown me such kindness. You say that you’re happy we get along... That’s just the start. I can and will do what it takes to live a peaceful and contented life with you.”

McGonagall smiled gently at the brunette. “Harry, do you promise to respect, honor, protect and care for Draco until your soul departs this earthly plane?”

“Yes, Headmistress, I do so promise.” Harry answered firmly.

“Draco, do you promise to respect, honor, care for and obey Harry until your soul departs this earthly plane?” She asked the blond.

“Yes, Headmistress, I do so promise.” Draco said with confidence.

The young men exchanged rings and were declared husbands. Their celebratory kiss was sweet and chaste but not without passion. The guests applauded them and the reporters present had their cameras flashing away.

As they walked back down the aisle, they vaguely heard questions being shouted at them but they ignored the whole crowd when Harry heard Lucius take charge.

“No questions! No further pictures! Please let the boys have some privacy! You will have the opportunity for more pictures at the ball, in just a few hours!” The elder Malfoy was telling the reporters.

“C’mon, Dragon, your father can handle the press, for now.” Harry smiled gently.

Draco’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Harry...what the hell happened in that bloody bathroom?”

Harry chuckled. “You’ll never believe it...He apologized to me. Lucius Malfoy apologized for helping to take my loved ones from me...”

“You’re right. I don’t believe it.” Draco muttered with a shocked expression.

Harry grinned. “I’ll show you the memory in my Pensieve. He apologized and then proceeded to comfort me. It was quite an experience to hear that man tell me that if I could forgive his past crimes against me, then he and your mother would try to be there for both of us rather than just you.”

Draco gaped at his new husband. “He really said that?”

Harry nodded. “I know! It’s mental…right?”

Draco made a strange sort of noise as he nodded back.

“Of course he’ll probably still be a bit jealous of my role in your life and act like his usual domineering self most of the time, but I feel like we really had a breakthrough up there this morning.” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand.

“Yes, Harry – I really think you did.” The blond smirked. “I hope it lasts.” The newly weds walked along the corridor in silence until Draco stopped. “Harry...I know we have a week...” 

“There’s a week until the deadline…yeah.” Harry nodded absently.

Draco whispered with a slight blush. “But I’m still kind of nervous and more than a little anxious...One thing you’ll learn about me very quickly is that when I’m uneasy about doing something, it goes better if I don’t wait too long...”

“What are you saying, Draco?” Harry asked as he cupped his husband’s face.

“Take me to your bed, Harry.” The blond continued to whisper as his cheeks began to flush. “Now. Take me there and...consummate the marriage.” 

It sounded like a mere suggestion but, after the last few weeks, Harry could see beyond the words. It was a plea. Draco was practically begging for Harry’s sexual attention and Harry wasn’t resisting very strongly since he knew they had lots of time before the ball began.

During the month before their ceremony, the two young men had taken the opportunity to date and become affectionate with each other, so Harry knew what Draco was asking. Harry’s reaction to this was to duck into the nearest empty classroom and gather Draco into his arms. “I know it’s scary, Dray. I know you’re nervous. I’m not very experienced either. I’ve had one time as a bottom and it was nice but I’ve told you that I prefer to top. I’ve learned, over the past few weeks, what you’ll like and hate. I know how to give you pleasure, Draco. Please trust me...”

“I do, Harry...but please...don’t make me wait?” Draco asked. “I’ll be dwelling on it for the rest of the day if you do and neither of us will enjoy the ball.”

“If you’re sure…” Harry whispered back.

“I am…please; Harry?” Draco responded softly.

The brunette nodded and took his husband’s hand. “Come with me then...” They went down the hall, through a secret passage and up some stairs into the Gryffindor Tower room Harry had gotten dressed in earlier. “I’ve dreamed of having you here with me… in my dorm ...in my bed.” He kissed the blond softly.

Draco felt himself get hard at those words. “I’ve recently found myself wanting that too, Harry...”

Harry stared at the blond.

Draco waited for some sign from Harry but all he got was a smile and a squeeze on his hand.

“I can hardly believe you’re mine...You’re so beautiful, Dray. Will you let me see you?” Harry asked.

Draco sensed that the other man was being soft with him. “Harry...” He got undressed and then walked to his husband’s side. “You’re the one with the control. I like to be told what to do...submissive, remember...”

“Yes, of course I remember...I just...” Harry began.

Draco touched Harry’s lips. “Please don’t treat me like glass that could shatter at any moment.”

“This is your first time, Draco...Our first time together. I want you to enjoy it. I don’t want to hurt you or order you around like some kind of barbaric slave-master.” Harry explained as he stroked the other man’s arms. “I also don’t want this whole consummation thing to just be ‘sex for the legal end of things’. I’m not going to force anything...” He pulled the blond closer. “What I’m going to do is make love to you...”

Draco gasped softly as Harry kissed his jaw and licked his Adam’s apple.

Harry smirked, feeling Draco harden even more against his leg. “But I promise I’ll try not to be too gentle, ok?”

Draco nodded shyly. “You’re still dressed, Harry.”

“I want to concentrate on your pleasure for now, Draco. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll take the outer robe off now and undress fully in a bit.” Harry told him softly, while doing just what he’d said. “Your skin looks so soft …your hair’s like silk…”

The blond blushed and seemed to want to say something but Harry laid a finger on his lips.

“I’m not looking for comments or compliments, my dragon. I just want you to know how I see you; you are a rare beauty…and you’re mine to cherish and enjoy.” Harry leaned in and took possession of Draco’s lips.

Draco felt Harry’s clothed arousal pressing against his hip while the other man plundered his mouth. He moaned with want and whimpered his husband’s name when Harry’s lips moved to his throat. His hands slid down Draco’s sides and stroked his lower back.

“Harry, please...I want your skin...” Draco panted. “Against mine.”

Harry smiled and unbuttoned his shirt.

Draco pushed it over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His fingertips discovered the planes of Harry’s slim but definitely muscled chest and abdomen before moving around to his back and encouraging more contact. Their chests rubbed together and Draco felt one of Harry’s hands petting the area just above his left nipple. “Touch it, Harry...please? I want to feel your touch everywhere...” He whispered.

Harry’s eyes darkened as he became even more aroused. He placed his fingers on Draco’s nipple and squeezed lightly.

The blond moaned. “Yes! Harry, more? Please, more?”

“Did you do this when you wanked, Draco?” Harry asked squeezing his husband’s nipple again.

“Yes, Harry; I did...feels so good.” Draco whined as Harry backed him up until his knees hit the foot-board of the bed.

“Lay down, Draco...” Harry whispered.

Draco nodded and lay back on the bed.

“If I asked you to do something – or rather, not to do something, would you obey me, Draco?” Harry asked.

“What part of ‘I am the submissive spouse’ do you not get, Harry?” Draco smirked. “When I said my vows, I promised to obey you... Whatever you want, just ask it.”

“I’m going to ask you not to wank, Draco...not anymore...not unless I tell you to.” Harry imposed this as his first request made of his submissive spouse. “If you want sex, you can always come to me...I’ll only turn you down if one of us is sick or injured, my dragon. Will you obey?”

“Yes, Harry.” Draco recognized that Harry was taking his role as Dominant and closed his eyes, nodding in submission. “I won’t masturbate anymore unless you tell me to.”

“Good...very good, my dragon.” Harry crooned squeezing the nipple another time before bending over his husband and placing his lips around it. Then he began to suckle lightly.

“Oh, Merlin! Harry, yes!” Draco whined and started to play with Harry’s hair while the brunette ravished him.

Harry reached up and squeezed the other nipple at the same time, causing the blond to begin writhing under him. “Dragon, you feel so good under me...I can’t wait much longer...”

“Merlin, yes! Harry, I want more of you...” Draco breathed.

“I so wanted a taste of your cock, sweet dragon, but if I do that, you won’t last long...so it’ll have to wait for another time.” Harry whispered as he undressed the rest of the way.

Draco whimpered at the thought of Harry’s mouth surrounding his cock.

Harry used a spell to call for his jar of lubricant. He opened it and let Draco smell it.

“It smells sweet and musky...it smells like you, Harry...” The blond’s eyes shined as he looked up at his husband.

“I’m glad you like it, Dray; it’s all I have at the moment. Now I want you to be totally honest with me.” Harry smirked and lifted the blond’s leg to access his most private area. He tapped Draco’s puckered entry which spasmed, making Draco shiver. “When you wanked did you ever touch yourself here?”

Draco nodded slowly. “Just to see what it felt like...but I only went as far as one finger to the knuckle.”

“No toys or anything?” Harry asked as he dipped his fingers into the jar.

Draco flushed with color and just shook his head.

Harry smiled and touched his husband’s opening with one wet finger using a circular motion. “Relax as much as possible, Dragon; I’m going to stretch you now.”

Draco’s eyes closed again and he breathed deeply and let it flow out again. After the third such breath Harry’s finger slid in and almost all the way out again. During the next breath, a second finger joined the first. The blond began to pant as Harry’s fingers scissored inside him; once, twice, a third time. He moaned as the third finger joined the first two and fisted his hands in the sheets when Harry twisted his wrist like he’d turn a doorknob.

Harry twisted his wrist again and finally felt what he was looking for.

Draco let out a loud whimpering cry. “Oh, my Merlin, Harry! What the hell was that?”

“That, my sweet dragon, is your prostate. It’s what makes anal sex so much fun for us men...” Harry smirked as he dipped his fingers again and coated his cock in the lube before spelling his hand clean. He placed himself at Draco’s entry and looked into shimmering silver pools. “Ready, Dragon?”

Draco nodded frantically. “Yes...oh, Harry, yes.”

Harry pushed in slightly and felt the head of his cock slip past Draco’s ring of muscle. The beautiful man beneath him whimpered as he leaned in a bit more. “Are you ok, Draco?”

“It hurts, Harry...” He winced.

Harry stopped for a moment to let Draco become accustomed to the feeling. “Shhh...Relax, my dragon.”

After a few more deep breaths Draco spoke softly. “It’s a little better, now.”

Harry kept himself still for another few seconds before pushing further and further in.

A tear formed in Draco’s eye as he found himself fully seated against Harry’s pubic area. He could feel Harry’s hair tickling his ass cheeks. He looked up into Harry’s green eyes and saw his lust. In fact, he could almost see the word Dominant in those eyes. He picked up one hand and tried to touch Harry’s face.

Harry felt the power of his current position and he would not give up the control he fought for. He seized Draco’s hand and held it above the submissive man’s head. Then he took hold of his other hand bringing it up to join the other.

Draco’s breath caught in his throat as he got impossibly more aroused. “Harry...?”

“Keep them there until I say otherwise, sweet dragon...” Harry whispered as he lifted Draco’s ass and began to move slowly out of him. When only the head of his cock remained inside Draco, he slid all the way back in.

Draco moaned Harry’s name.

“Mine...” Harry murmured as he licked Draco’s nipple and pulled out.

“Yes! Oh, Harry...yes!” Draco cried each time Harry thrust into him and whined with every impact his husband’s cock made with his sensitive prostate.

“Say it, Draco…” Harry commanded softly. “Tell me you’re mine and mine alone.”

Draco gasped as he obeyed. “Yes – yours, Harry! I’m all yours!”

Harry’s eyes closed as the words sunk in. “As I am yours…I’m going to cum soon, my dragon... I’m so close and you’re so tight.” Harry breathed into Draco’s ear.

“Oh, Merlin! Harry, please!” Draco begged while making fists in the sheets above his head.

“Hush now, Draco. You’ll cum with me... and I bet it’ll only take a single touch of my hand on your cock to make it happen.” The brunette smirked and kissed Draco hard before thrusting into his husband faster and harder than before. Soon Harry reached between their bodies and gripped Draco’s organ.

Draco began to sob as he felt himself reach his peak at the same moment that his bowels filled with Harry’s cum. He clung to his new husband and wept with relief.

Harry didn’t remove himself right away. He was enjoying the closeness of their bodies. He cradled Draco for a short while and soothed the other man until he was calm.

“Harry?” Draco whispered.

“Yes, Dray?” Harry spoke softly also as he wiped Draco’s eyes.

“Please tell me it’ll be like that every time?” The blond asked looking up at him.

Harry chuckled. “I’m sure things between us will always be intense, Dray.”

“Will we do that every day?” He asked smirking, though still a bit red in the face. “I loved the feel of having you inside me, Harry...”

Harry’s chuckle turned into a feral laugh. “And I loved the feel of being inside you, my Dragon... I’ll be happy to do this as often as you’d like. But for now, we need to get ready for the ball.”


	12. Chapter 12

******** ******** Chapter 12 ******** ********  
After a steamy shower, Harry and Draco helped each other get back into their dress robes. They walked down together and their things would be moved into one of the new apartments by a house-elf during the ball.

Ron and Hermione were just outside the Great Hall, waiting for them. "Where have you been, Harry? You were supposed to be here ages ago!" Hermione asked.

"There was something I needed to attend to in my room, Mione." Harry smirked and conjured a spelled rosebud, handing it to Draco.

The blond snorted as he took it by the stem. Appropriately, it turned orange. "Desire and enthusiasm... Its also Halloween so orange is the color of the day."

"That still wouldn't..." She shook her head as Harry smirked and slipped it into Draco's button-hole. "Oh... do you mean-?"

"Yes, Hermione, our marriage is consummated." Harry hissed.

"You should tell Kingsley. That way there's no need for a ministry official to interrupt your first married weekend with an inquiry." She suggested slipping her hand into Ron's.

Ron smirked. "I wouldn't mind a nice lie-in either, Harry… If you could see your way to mentioning us..."

"Ginny, too Harry... Please?" Hermione whispered blushing.

"We'll see. Let's go in." Harry took a deep breath and led Draco into the Halloween Ball to the sound of thunderous applause.

"The men of the hour! How are you, Harry?" Kingsley asked, hurrying over to greet them while cameras flashed and reporters observed. "What happened earlier?"

"I'm alright, Kingsley. I was just feeling my losses this morning. I missed some of the important people in my life and..." He trailed off as Draco squeezed his hand and then lifted it to his lips; more cameras flashed causing Harry to recall his location. "But they were the past and I'm beginning the future."

"You are indeed, my young friend. Enjoy your reception..." The older man smiled and waved them forward.

"Draco, find us a seat, won't you? I'll be right behind you." Harry winked at his husband and turned back to the Minister. "Kingsley, I wonder if you have anyone here who could check for consummation..."

"Harry, you sure do work quickly!" Kingsley joked. "In ten minutes, dance past the Headmistress' table. I won't tell you who but they'll be sitting with her."

"Could you tell whoever it is to check Ron and Mione too, as well as Ginny and Dean?" Harry asked. "I'm sure they've all 'completed their goals' as well. We'd like to have a nice uninterrupted lie-in on Saturday... you know?"

"Sure, Harry." He said with a wink. "No problem, my friend."

"Thanks." Harry smiled and went to the drink table. He ordered two full champagne flutes and a pitcher of pumpkin juice for his table. He carried the champagne and the pitcher appeared on the table when he got to it. After handing Draco his champagne, he waved Dean and Ron off to the side. "It's all set, guys. We three couples will be discreetly tested with the spells that detect consummation. All we have to do is dance in front of the Headmistress' table in just under ten minutes."

"Good job, Harry. Our wives will be thrilled to be able to sleep late on Saturday." Dean grinned.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows at his friend. "If they want to sleep at all..."

Dean leered at Ginny, who was sitting at the table. "I dunno, they might be all tuckered out by then and need a good rest, Harry..."

Ron groaned. "Harry! Don't say things like that about Malfoy! And we talked about this, Dean! I don't care to know private things like that about my sister!"

"Hey, Harry... did you just call Malfoy your wife?" Dean asked mischievously.

His face fell. "Uhmmm, no?"

"I think you did!" Ron smirked. "He won't be happy about that!"

"I didn't call him that though!" Harry protested. "I just didn't dispute the 'wives' thing! I've not even been married a whole day, guys! Please don't get me in trouble yet!"

His friends just laughed and dragged him back to the table. When they got there, the music was slowing down.

Draco smiled at him and waved his hand toward the table and the walls. "It's beautiful; isn't it? The elves did quite a wonderful job with the decor." There was a pumpkin in the center of each table with a large boquet of tea roses. Candles floated above them and the wall sconces held some also.

"They did...Dance with me, Dray?" Harry asked, smiling back.

Draco nodded and allowed Harry to lead him to the floor.

"I liked Mione's idea of no interruptions this weekend so I spoke with Kingsley. He's having us tested with the spells as we dance near the Headmistress' table." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

The blond's lips twitched as he took his place in Harry's arms. "You know, Potter... I think I'll like this role more than I ever considered."

Harry smirked as he twirled his husband. "It doesn't surprise me that you'd enjoy being taken care of, Draco. It's a form of pampering and I always knew you would be a high maintenance lover...if I caught you."

"Malfoys are meant for a certain standard of life; high." Draco preened and twisted back into Harry's embrace.

Harry pulled him in tight and whispered in his ear. "I want to be alone with you again, my dragon...I feel the urge to drag you away..." He kissed Draco's throat and nuzzled his ear. "I need to have you again."

Draco blushed when he saw more flashes of light. "We've only just arrived, Harry. We haven't even gotten to the Headmistress' table for our test yet. It's not seemly!"

"I'll try to hold back, Dray, but I'm not promising anything." Harry wiggled his eyebrows and made his way across the dance-floor. When Harry and Draco danced past the head table they got the shock of their lives.

Delores Umbridge sat as far from the Headmistress as she could get while being seated at the same table. Mafalda Hopkirk and the Minister sat between them as did all the rest of the Hogwarts faculty and Harry's in-laws.

The boys felt the tingle of magic performed on them and the Minister just nodded. Seconds later, Harry saw Dean and Ginny pass the same group; the Minister nodded again. Ron and Hermione took their turn and, after yet another nod from Kingsley, they all went back to the table.

The food was delivered to their table and they ate quietly, allowing charmed cameras to hover and capture a few candid moments. The spouses could be caught glancing at each other during the meal. Just after the dessert course appeared, Ginny whispered something to her husband and pointed over Draco's shoulder.

The Minister was on his way.

"Harry, you and your friends are excused from the Saturday morning inquiry. Draco, your parents would like a word." Kingsley told them. "Congratulations to all of you."

"Thanks, Kingsley. Good of you to let us know." Harry grinned and the older man turned and walked away slowly.

"Dean, I want to dance some more." Ginny said with a smile. Her husband couldn't get up quickly enough, but they didn't go in the direction of the dance-floor.

"Ron, I forgot something in our apartment. Won't you come with me to get it?" Hermione asked, her eyes were sparkling.

Suddenly, the newlyweds were alone at their table. Harry nibbled at his slice of cake and Draco swallowed a bit more wine. Lucius and Narcissa joined them and sat down.

"The Minister told us of your consummation..." Lucius began as he looked mildly disturbed. "I hope all went well..."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and flushed with color.

"Draco, I had wanted to speak with you before now... it's about your..." Narcissa bit her lip. "Marital duties..."

"Oh... Mother - no!" Draco grimaced. "I know all about..."

"Son, Harry... what do you boys know about male pregnancy?" Lucius cut him off.

Harry winced. "Nothing more than that it's possible. Do we need a potion or is there a spell?"

"I didn't think of that." Draco muttered.

"It is a potion that you need, Harry and I took the liberty of getting one from our family healer." Lucius said handing Draco a vial of clear but shimmering liquid. "You need to drink this just before the next time you copulate. It will form a womb inside your abdomen and that womb will be attached to your anal cavity by a canal. The canal is only in existence until you become pregnant. It will then dissolve and come back when it's time for the birth."

"You will then give birth as any human woman would..." Narcissa finished. "Except the baby will come out through your anus."

"Wow...I guess I should've done a bit of research before making my choice..." Draco's voice shook. "I'm scared, Harry."

Harry sighed, taking Draco's hand. "Thank you, Lucius. I'll take care of his nerves now. Don't worry, Narcissa; Draco will come to terms with everything soon. We've got a month before he's got to be pregnant. No need to rush things, right?"

"The potion will only be effective for two weeks." Narcissa informed them. "If you haven't taken it by then you'll need a new one. Let us know."

Harry nodded. "One of us will write you after he takes it."

"Will it hurt, Father?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Lucius looked at his son sympathetically. "You are going to grow an organ, Draco...one that was never part of you before... Yes, it will be painful. That's why you take it before the – hopefully pleasurable – event of relations with your husband."

"So it feels worth the pain..." Draco whispered, nodding. "Harry, can we go now?"

"Yes, Draco." Harry stood. "Let's head up."

"Good night, Mother, Father...Thanks for telling us about this and getting the potion." Draco couldn't help sounding scared. He'd always been a bit of a baby when it came to pain. Maybe Harry would be able to make it better afterward. He really hoped so.

Harry nodded a polite farewell to his new in-laws and began to cross the room.

"Harry!" Someone called.

Harry turned and saw Seamus waving to them from a nearby table. He and Neville had been the first of his closest friends to get married. "Let's just say hello. Ok, Dragon?"

The blond nodded absently.

"I saw the Malfoys talking to you, Harry." Neville said with a worried look.

"Actually, I've a bit of a truce with Lucius, at the moment, Nev, but as it happens – they were just telling us about the potion." Harry grimaced but kept his arm around Draco.

"Yeah, I was told the moment I 'came out' to my Gran. That was just after the war ended, you know." Neville divulged. "She'd just tried to 'set me up' with a witch from Belgium and I just got so annoyed that I yelled it at her. 'Gran, I'm gay!' I said. She told me she'd suspected and then went on to explain about the potion and how it worked."

"That's great, Nev. I'm glad she was so accepting." Harry said. "So, which of you will be taking it?"

"I'll bet you think it'll be me...but Seamus is actually the submissive in our marriage." Neville smirked.

Draco turned to the young Irishman. "Have you taken it yet?"

"Yeah, just the other night...hurt like a bitch..." Seamus shivered when he saw Harry's glare and hurried to down-play his previous statement. "But it was no worse then when I broke my arm two summers ago."

Draco's face paled.

"And Nev made me feel better pretty quick afterwards." He rushed to try to calm him. "It was just alot of cramping, really...almost like a Charlie-horse."

Most of Harry's friends had gotten to know the blond well in the past month and knew how protective Harry was of him. They didn't want to feel the sharp side of the Savior's tongue if they could help it. Harry shook his head and led his husband away.

When they reached their apartment Draco dragged him straight to their bed. "Harry...I've told you how I feel about things like this. I hate pain and I'm really frightened about taking this potion..."

"So you want to do it now?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

"Alright – get undressed and join me on the bed, Dragon." Harry reassured him while unbuttoning his own shirt.

The moment Draco was naked he sat on the side of the bed with the vial in one hand.

"Drink it, Draco; quickly, like a shot of fire-whiskey and then lean on me." Harry advised him while slipping his underpants off. "I'll hold you through the pain and then make mad passionate love to you. You won't even remember the pain; I promise."

These words alone brought tears to Draco's eyes. He swiped them away and did just what Harry had suggested. The potion was gone in one gulp and then he was wrapped in Harry's arms. The pain began as a dull ache just above his pubic region and slowly transformed into sharp stabbing pains. Soon enough, Draco was sobbing in his husband's embrace.

Harry almost wanted to cry with him, seeing the pain he was in. He settled for stroking Draco's hair and back. He couldn't tell how long it'd been but once the blond's tears slowed, Harry began to kiss him. The first kiss was on Draco's hair. His forehead was next and slowly Harry moved down to capture Draco's lips in a deep kiss.

"You handled that so well, Dragon. Thank you..." Harry kissed him again. "Thank you for going through that pain so you can carry our child."

Draco kissed Harry back passionately. "Harry! Oh Harry! Thank Merlin, its over for now. Make me forget the pain, Harry... please?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "I wonder...Will you beg like that for your orgasm, Dragon?"

Beg? Draco thought to himself. Harry wanted him to beg? He would, he guessed, but Harry had better never tell anyone. Reluctantly, he nodded. "I can beg if you want me to Harry..."

Harry smirked. "I didn't mean it that way, my sweet dragon... I just want to give you pleasure and wondered if I could get you to the point where you'd beg... Relax, my beautiful dragon; relax and enjoy."

Draco's lip quivered as Harry began with another deep kiss that made him dizzy. He felt Harry's lips drag across his skin and settle on one of his nipples. Fingers pinched and plucked at the opposite nipple while Harry suckled the other one. After a moment, Harry kissed his way to the other nipple and tugged and teased the wet one. A few moments later, Harry began kissing Draco's belly; dipping his tongue into the shallow belly-button a couple of times. By this time, Draco was delirious with pleasure.

Harry lifted his head and kissed the blond again. "Remember what I wanted this morning, Draco?"

He had to think for a moment. "You wanted to taste..."

"Your cock, my lovely dragon... I still want that...Your cock will be in my mouth very soon, and I won't remove it until you cum for me..." Harry whispered, kissing Draco's throat.

The blond whimpered as Harry teased him again licking both nipples and kissing a path down his pale torso to the blond curls at the base of his cock. Harry's mouth opened and slowly engulfed him. The wet heat of that mouth made Draco give a strangled cry of Merlin's name.

Harry grinned to himself. He loved getting his beautiful husband to make noises like that one. Seeing Draco lose control of his emotions was such a rush. Lifting his head once more, Harry placed Draco's hands on his nipples. "Tease them for me, Dragon. I'm a little busy." Then, he called for the jar of lube and opened it before coating one finger in the goo.

Draco used his fingers to tug and pinch his nipples just as Harry had asked. He also continued to watch and feel what Harry was doing to him. Harry's mouth was around his cock and he was licking and sucking him. Draco wanted to lose himself in the pleasure but Harry had given him this task. Suddenly the cool feel of lubricant touched his hole and Draco felt the intrusion of Harry's fingers. He whined as they found the nub of his prostate. The feel of Harry's mouth combined with his fingers rubbing his sensitive organ and Draco gave up playing with his nipples to explode in Harry's mouth with a loud whimpering moan that changed into a scream of Harry's name.

Harry swallowed Draco's essence with a satisfied grin before whispering into his ear. "You taste delicious, Draco."

"I need more..." Draco whimpered. "Harry, please fuck me again. I want you inside me. I want you so badly, Harry; please!"

What was in that pregnancy potion? Harry wondered as he stared at the rapidly hardening cock standing proudly at Draco's groin. He didn't mind, seeing as he hadn't cum yet.

"Please, Harry, please?" Draco begged with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ok, Draco...I'll fuck you again... but this time I'm going to take you from behind, my dragon." Harry whispered. He'd seen this in a wizarding porn magazine and always wanted to try it. "Get on your hands and knees..."

Draco was panting as he got into the position. Harry's fingers stretched his opening wide and made him whimper.

Soon Harry placed his cock at Draco's entrance and pushed his way inside. He pulled Draco up to lean back against his chest and licked the other man's neck. "You're mine, Draco..." Harry whispered. "You are my beautiful dragon..."

To Draco's delight, Harry began to thrust and play with his nipples.

"My gorgeous wild Dragon..." Harry grinned as he opened his mouth and placed his lips on the skin between Draco's neck and shoulder. He began to suck and lick and worry that spot until there was a dark bruise there.

Draco felt Harry's love bite happen and it only made him moan in want.

"Take that beautiful cock in your hand, Dragon. I want you to stroke it in time with my thrusts..." Harry told him.

"Yes, Harry... yes!" He cried out as he obeyed.

Harry thrust in and out a few times, hitting Draco's prostate hard and fast. Draco gave in to his passion and writhed for Harry. Suddenly, Harry pinched Draco's nipples and thrust in hard.

Draco clenched around him and cried out loudly as he came into his hand.

Harry cradled the blond for a moment before cleaning them both up and settling into bed beside him. The two young men slept for a while but Harry woke to find Draco rubbing against him begging for another session of love making. This time Harry was gentle and sweet as he lubed and stretched his husband. He kept Draco on his back and reveled in giving his Dragon as much pleasure as he could. They slept the rest of the night and into the next morning.

When he woke, Harry got out some parchment and wrote to his in-laws. He told them that Draco took the potion and asked if there were going to be any interesting side-effects that they should know about because the blond was acting in an unusual manner.


	13. Chapter 13

******** ******** Chapter 13 ******** ********

When students began trickling into the Great Hall on the morning of November first, the first thing they noticed was the new layout of the tables and seating. The house tables had shrunk to fit only the younger years and they stayed in keeping with tradition lined up near the stage-like area where the faculty table remained while two large round tables sat on either side of the doors.

The headmistress stood at the faculty table to address the confused students. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'd like your attention, please?"

The students quieted rapidly and she continued.

"The round tables at the entrance to the room are reserved for the newly married couples. All students aged fifteen and under will remain at their house tables. Is that clear?" She decreed. "The faculty has decided that this is the easiest way to comfortably integrate mixed House couples."

The younger students took their seats and looked around taking note that it seemed to be working. The late-rising students who came after the announcement had been made found a notice of the new seating arrangements posted on the doors as they came in and followed directions. Most of the students of marriageable age didn't associate with the younger ones anyway – unless they were siblings – so nobody seemed to have problems.

Harry and Draco were among the late-risers, so they stood at the doors for a moment to take it all in.

"Well, this is interesting…" Draco commented softly to his new husband.

Harry smirked at the blond nodding silently as they took two seats at the round table that was situated to the right of the door. The food appeared as it always did and they ate quietly. The mark on Draco's neck was remarked upon during their time at the breakfast table and Harry was late to his second class because Draco had dragged him into an empty classroom for yet another bout of marital relations. He was beginning to worry but then they got a response from Draco's parents during lunch. The Malfoy owl landed proudly in front of Harry, showing that he knew who was in charge of this marriage.

Harry took the letter and gave the stately eagle-owl a treat before opening it.

Harry,

There are several versions of the male pregnancy potion. Due to a bout of parental concern, we felt it prudent to procure the one mixed with a lust potion to ensure frequent copulation and therefore a quick impregnation so as to comply with the law. As for side-effects, my son will be excessively...amorous...until the potions wear off which will not happen until Draco conceives. Please give our best to Draco; Narcissa and I eagerly await the news of our first grandchild.

Your father-in-law,  
Lucius Malfoy

Harry rolled his eyes. "Here look at this, Draco."

"I can't believe they did this!" The blond gasped in outrage. "This goes way beyond 'parental concern' to help us 'comply with the law'! Do they think I want to be thrown into Azkaban for non-compliance or did they just think I needed a potion to be attracted to you?"

"No, Dragon, I think they just wanted us to...go all night...as it were." Harry shrugged.

"I have a month to conceive – damn it! I was hoping we would have a few weeks before I'd have to deal with things like cravings and mood swings!" Draco complained with a pouty sigh.

"Maybe they thought we'd wait too long… Maybe they thought you'd be too scared to take the potion right away and we'd need to conceive in a hurry." Harry suggested giving his in-laws the benefit of the doubt.

"Well all they achieved is that I get hard at random times and..." Draco broke off.

Harry smirked at his husband before leaning close and whispering, "And beg for my cock..."

Draco frowned, shifting in his seat. "Yes..."

"And now you're getting hard for me again...aren't you?" Harry went on very quietly.

Draco bit his lip and looked down at his lap. If the robes weren't so loose, his tented pants would be on display. He didn't want to admit it...shouldn't have to admit it... "Yes, damn it, Harry. I need you...again."

Harry's smirk became a grin. "What's the magic word, Dragon?"

"Please..." Draco said softly. "Please, Harry..."

"Shhh...Relax, Dragon..." Harry soothed the blond. "I'm going to show this to the Headmistress and ask if we can't get out of classes until the potions wear off." He stood and went directly to the head table.

Draco watched nervously as the brunette marched right up to Headmistress McGonagall and handed her the note. They whispered back and forth for a few moments before she turned to the Deputy Head and the whole conversation took place again.

A few minutes later, Harry came back and said, "It's settled. We'll get the next few days off from classes to 'let the potions wear off'. McGonagall told me to call it a honeymoon and try to get you to Hogsmeade for a romantic night or two."

A smirk began to appear on the blond's face. "That sounds nice."

"It's settled, then. Let's go pack." Harry grinned.

________________________________________

They took one of the three rooms above the Three Broomsticks for several nights and a few of the remaining Order members took up a voluntary guard schedule to keep reporters and any left over Death Eaters away from them. Their meals were always served in their rooms and they made love often.

On the fourth morning, Draco slept far longer then he had been since he'd taken the potion and when he finally woke, all he wanted was to eat and shower.

Harry smiled as he ordered lunch for his spouse. He was tired from the near-constant sex and was relieved to know that this meant the blond was pregnant.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco grouched at him after exiting the shower.

"You're pregnant, Dray..." He said softly.

"How would you know? Did you get your medi-wizard certification while I was asleep?" Draco snarled.

Harry snorted. "No, silly; look: you woke up so much later than usual. You're hungry and want food and a shower instead of jumping on me and begging for a shag. The lust potion was only supposed to wear off when we'd conceived...You're pregnant!"

Draco's jaw dropped. "Merlin...you're right, Harry!" He looked down at his belly in awe. "I'll write my parents and the Headmistress. Today is Saturday, so we can go back to the school tomorrow and get caught up with our classes in no time at all!"

"You just write your parents; I'll let McGonagall know." Harry grinned.

"Alright, Harry." The blond's eyes sparkled.

Harry summoned the parchment and two quills and they both began to write.  
Headmistress McGonagall,

Draco and I will be returning to the castle tomorrow and come back to classes on Monday. The potion has worn off and my husband is no longer showing signs of the behavior that it caused. Thank you for allowing us this small leave of absence.

Harry

Harry didn't like the idea of sending the private news of Draco's pregnancy in an owl because he was just so used to worrying about information ending up in the wrong hands.

While they were busy with the letters, a house-elf delivered their mid-day meal and Harry put a Warming spell on the food so they could finish.

Draco came over and gave him the letter for his parents. "I just basically told them that the potion worked the way it was supposed to and that other than spending a few days away from school nothing harmful happened. Is there anything you want to add?"

"Did you tell them that a lust potion wasn't necessary in the first place and that the next time they get a male pregnancy potion for us, they should get a basic one?" Harry asked wryly.

Draco's lips twitched as he suppressed his laugh. "I may have mentioned that sexual attraction isn't one of our problems."

"Good." Harry smirked. "I hope you were sufficiently sarcastic... Now, kiss me and let's eat our lunch."

"I hope my tastes don't disgust you, Harry..." Draco winced as he leaned forward to give Harry a peck on the lips. "I'm just so 'in the mood' for an MLT."

"I did feel a little weird ordering it but you're the one who has to eat it." Harry smirked. "You know, Dray; that reminds me of something."

"Mutton reminds you of something? Do tell..." Draco chuckled.

"It's just a line in this muggle movie that my aunt liked." Harry grinned. "It was called 'The Princess Bride' and there was a character called Miracle Max and he said that he really loved a good mutton, lettuce and tomato sandwich."

"Well, he had good taste." Draco said tearing into his own. "But I think it needs something…something salty."

"Would you like a pickle with it, Dragon?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh, Merlin, yes! Harry, do you have one?" He sounded desperate as he searched his husband's platter.

Harry held up one spear of the two he'd been given with his chicken sandwich.

"Can I have it, Harry?" Draco's lower lip trembled slightly.

"Now, I know you're pregnant. These mood swings and cravings will be murder." Harry commented, bringing the pickle to Draco's lips.

"What mood swings?" Draco asked as he bit into the juicy pickle. "I just really wanted the pickle."

Harry cracked up. "Ok, so it's just cravings then..."

"Oh, shut up, Harry. It's not my fault I'm having cravings." Draco pouted. "And any mood swings I get won't be my fault either...They're yours."

"Mine?" Harry questioned incredulously.

"Yes, I'm pregnant with your child after all...so it's your fault." The blond nodded decisively.

"Oh, I see..." Harry smirked at his husband. "Nice logic."

"Thank you; now let me eat." Draco grinned and sank his teeth into the sandwich again.


	14. Chapter 14

******** ******** Chapter 14 ******** ********

Their return to Hogwarts became yet another media event. Harry and Draco arrived at the gates to the school to find a tent and several aurors waiting for them as well as the Malfoys and Harry's friends. They were surrounded on sight and escorted through the throng of reporters to the tent where Madam Pomphrey would perform the spell to confirm the pregnancy.

"Thank you, Father." Draco smirked at the man who'd sired him.

"For what, may I ask..." The elder blond raised an eyebrow.

"For the honeymoon we wouldn't have gotten if it wasn't for your meddling." Harry smirked as he helped Draco get up on the medical bed that was there.

Lucius was gaping uncouthly at them when Madam Pomphrey joined the group.

"Just say 'you're welcome' and be done, Luce." Narcissa smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lucius gritted his teeth and said, "You're welcome."

Narcissa discreetly winked at Harry who nodded as he suppressed his mirth.

"If you are pregnant, Mr. Malfoy, the spell will create a cloud of pale pink or pale blue. If you aren't we will see a white cloud." She told them as she waved her wand and spoke an incantation.

They waited and watched as a wisp of cloud began to take form above the blond's belly. Harry grinned seeing the pale pink color.

Narcissa dabbed at her eyes as they teared up. "A girl!"

Suddenly, the wisp changed to a pastel shade of blue.

"No, it's a boy!" Ron crowed.

Hermione and Lucius frowned.

Finally the cloud settled on a lavender color.

Harry stared at the cloud for a moment. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Lucius seemed to be hiding a smirk. "Twins..."

"Yes, Harry; you and Draco are having twins. One is a girl and the other is a boy. When the pregnancy potion is mixed with a lust potion it sometimes results in a multiple birth." The medi-witch said.

Draco turned and glared at his father. "So this is all your fault!"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Draco, relax. You have Harry, and your mother and I will help, as well."

"Yes, I'm sure we'll see you changing nappies every day, Father." Draco rolled his eyes.

"We'll help too, Harry!" Hermione beamed at them.

Harry shook his head. "You guys will be busy enough with your own little bundle, soon."

The Minister walked in just then and saw the purple cloud. "Talk about working fast, Harry! You and Draco are the first parents of all the couples that married in the last month. Not only that, but you have two babies on the way! Congratulations, my young friends!"

Harry thanked Kingsley and asked what was supposed to happen now.

"The reporters outside all know that you missed several days of classes and have just now returned, Harry. You can tell them whatever story you want and we'll all stick to it." McGonagall told him gently.

"They know?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She answered.

"Malfoy-Potter." Draco interrupted quietly.

Harry worked hard to keep from grinning widely when he heard this. Draco wanted to combine their names? He'd known that the blond would never relinquish the Malfoy name, but hoped beyond hope that he would one day want to be a Potter. The only thing that made him happier was the news of their children.

Lucius was silent but Harry could tell he was surprised by his son's declaration.

Her eyebrow lifted but she accepted the correction. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy-Potter...Rumors have spread far beyond the walls of Hogwarts as to why you and Harry disappeared for the last week."

"Let's tell them the truth." Harry said smirking at Draco.

Draco gaped at him. "You think we should tell those reporters out there that my father, Lucius Malfoy - former right hand man of Lord Voldemort drugged Harry Potter's husband with a pregnancy/lust potion which compelled the Savior to ignore his studies for the sole purpose of fucking his new husband into the nearest mattress as many as five times in one day?"

Ron's face turned bright red while Hermione giggled; McGonagall just closed her eyes and shook her head. Kingsley chuckled silently. Narcissa blushed and cleared her throat, but Lucius' expression was beyond description as he choked.

"There's that sarcasm I love." Harry chuckled at the blond. "Of course that's not what we'll tell them, Draco …but that's not what really happened, either, is it, love?" He winked and went on, holding Draco's hand to his heart. "We'll tell them how we were so distracted by our new relationship - our budding romance...if you will." He kissed Draco's hand. "...and that we knew we wouldn't be able to concentrate on classes until we met all of our deadlines for the new law."

The blond stared at his husband for a moment and then let out an undignified giggle. "You belong in Slytherin."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I agree, Harry...the truth is best."

"So the Headmistress," Kingsley volunteered. "And the ministry granted you permission for a short leave of absence from school."

Harry grinned at him. "Good, now let's go out there and finish this nonsense."

The Minister led the group out onto the stage. "Here they are, Ladies and Gentlemen: Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy-Potter."

"Harry, where have you been for the last week?"

"How are you and Draco getting on?"

"Is it true the Malfoys kidnapped you?"

"Why weren't you in school, Harry?"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "No, the Malfoys did NOT kidnap me! My husband and I were a bit distracted by our new relationship, that's all... and we knew that we wouldn't be able to concentrate on our classes until we met all of the deadlines for the new law."

"They applied to the Headmistress and the Ministry for a short leave of absence from Hogwarts." Kingsley told them.

"It was granted and we've had quite a romantic week in Hogsmeade. We're getting along swimmingly. In fact, we are returning now with the news that my husband and I are indeed pregnant." Draco smiled.

After a silent pause, the reporters began to clamor at them again.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, what sex is our Savior's child?"

"Is it a multiple or a single birth?"

"When is the baby due?"

"Will you have the baby here, at the Manor, or at St. Mungo's?"

Harry raised his hands. "Can everyone please calm down? We can only answer you one at a time."

"First of all, we're having twins; a girl and a boy. They are due in August, so they'll be born in either the hospital or whatever house we decide to call home." Draco told them.

"Have you thought of any names?"

Harry looked in disbelief at the man who'd asked that. "We only just got confirmation of the pregnancy! There's been no discussion of names as of yet and when there is, our families will be told first. That's all for now, folks."

He turned from the crowd and began the trek up to the school with the rest of their group following them.

Madam Pomphrey caught up with Harry and Draco quickly and informed them of the things Draco would need for the length of his pregnancy. "There are vitamin potions and stomach calming draughts. He'll start the morning sickness soon if he gets it at all. Most men are lucky enough to escape that part of pregnancy while almost all women must endure it."

"Alright, Madam Pomphrey; can you supply them or should I have the Malfoys order them from their healer?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"I have a supplier, Mr. Potter. The new instructor for Potions will be making most of them and you eighth year students will learn how to brew them since it's not one of the potions on the dangerous list. We'll have enough for all of the pregnant young men and women in residence." The medi-witch replied. "I'll have the vitamin potions sent in daily doses with the house elves and you can ask for the stomach calming draughts as needed."

"Is there anything else we need to know, Madam?" Draco asked.

"Well…" She thought for a moment and recalled that both boys played Quidditch. "I don't know if you knew this but there is to be no flying until the pregnancy is over, Mr. Malfoy-Potter. Oh, and the Headmistress has ordered all the elves to be of service. So if you have any cravings, just ask an elf to fetch it for you."

"So, in other words: no Quidditch. I understand; thank you so much, Madam Pomphrey." Draco smiled at the woman even though he was disappointed to lose his flying privileges for the next nine months.

"You are most welcome, young man." She said as they came up on Hagrid's hut.

"Draco, I want to tell Hagrid we're back. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but you are welcome to join me." Harry said, facing his husband as the medi-witch kept going.

"I'm a bit tired from the walk, Harry, and I don't want to fall asleep in there." Draco assured him as his parents came closer. "So I'll meet you in the apartment."

"Alright, but please ask someone walk with you. I've heard that pregnant people get dizzy spells and such; I don't want you getting hurt." Harry told him. "Maybe I should walk you up and then come back to visit with Hagrid another time…"

"Have no fear, Harry," Narcissa smiled softly. "Lucius and I wanted to visit with him after the public statement was given anyway. We'll accompany him to the apartment and help him settle back in."

"I don't need a babysitter, you know." Draco grumbled.

"I know, Dragon, but it's just to be safe." Harry whispered as he kissed the blond on the cheek.

Draco watched Harry go into the half-giant's hut and sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Harry's concern comforted him. Maybe this relationship would turn to love…eventually…but until then he felt safe and content and even cared for. He turned to his parents and was surprised to see the way they were looking at him. "What?"

Lucius looked at his son and shook his head lightly as he led the way up the path.

"Is he really being good to you, Dragon?" His mother asked hooking an arm through his.

"You've no idea, Mother; he's so sweet and gentle. The consummation was…he didn't just go to bed with me, Mother. He didn't just 'consummate the marriage'. He made love to me…He didn't care that I was virginal, in fact I think he rather liked it." Draco whispered to her.

"But did he take advantage of it to cause you pain?" His father asked pointedly.

"No, Father. Oh, I have more than an inkling as to his temper but since the day we got the letter, he's been nothing but caring and protective…" Draco told them.

"I heard from Severus Snape's portrait that you had a bruise the morning after the wedding." Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son. "And – Why has he needed to be protective?"

"The bruise in question was on my neck; it was just a love-bite. I quite enjoyed getting it and it's been healed for days. As for Harry's protectiveness – some of my friends were merely not receptive to the idea of my marrying him." Draco said offhand. "Most of my former friends have been staying away and his friends have gotten even more supportive than usual."

"I see...You should retain your own friends, son." Lucius began to lecture as they walked through the large doors of the castle. "What if the Ministry allows these forced marriages to be dissolved someday? Do you really want to be stuck out in the world with no friends?"

Draco sighed. "Harry and I have already discussed this, Father. We won't be dissolving this marriage no matter what the Ministry decides."

Lucius gaped at his son. "I see...Well, then I am happy the two of you are getting on so well."

"Go on, Draco. Tell us more about how Harry is with you." Narcissa prodded.

"He dances well – I don't know when he learned or who taught him, but you must've seen him dancing with me at the ball…" He spoke softly. "During the last few lust filled days and nights he's been so understanding and I don't want to be crass but we are quite intense in the bedroom."

"Oh, my darling Dragon!" Narcissa gasped.

"And during the potion…?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

Draco met his father's gaze. "It hurt terribly, Father…I won't lie to you. It was worse than taking the Dark Mark."

The older man flinched at the mention of the tattoo on their left arms. "But how did he behave?"

"He held me…" Draco smiled affectionately. "He held me and stroked my hair…like Mummy used to when I was upset…and he didn't say a word while I sobbed into his chest…and when the pain had faded…A year or more ago, I would've expected him to mock or berate me for… but he didn't. He comforted me and…"

"Yes?" Lucius prompted.

"He made me forget that I'd ever been in pain." Draco grimaced when he heard the awe in his own voice.

"You're falling in love with him." His mother observed as they came upon the painting that guarded Draco and Harry's apartment.

"Perhaps..." Draco gazed down at his belly. He gave the password to the man in the painting and let his parents follow him in. A house elf was placing a vial labeled 'prenatal vitamins' on the coffee table, so Draco told it to stop and hand the vial to him instead. As he swallowed the potion, he made a decision. He would conjure a spelled rose for his husband this evening to see Harry's feelings. He didn't want to make himself that vulnerable if Harry didn't feel the same way, after all.

The rest of the visit was very relaxing. He simply lay back on a cushioned chaise while the school elf unpacked for him and spoke with his parents until he felt fatigued. His parents seemed mollified by the answers he gave to their questions and as soon as he yawned, they left him to rest.


	15. Chapter 15

******** ******** Chapter 15 ******** ********

Harry hurried up the path back to the school hoping to catch his husband in an amorous mood. He waved back at the people who called out to him on his way but didn’t stop to talk. He gave the password to the painting and smiled softly at the sight that greeted him, only slightly disappointed.

Draco looked angelic as he lay there, on the white-cushioned chaise. His hair was fanned out and he had his hands on his belly, as if to protect the twins from anyone who might come barging in. A short note on the coffee table told him that Narcissa and Lucius had left a short while ago and that Draco seemed very tired.

So Harry called for a house-elf and asked for a light dinner to be served here in their suite. When it arrived, Harry knelt next to the chaise and whispered Draco’s name before placing a kiss on his husband’s lips.

Draco’s eyes fluttered open. “Harry?”

The brunette smiled. “Yes, Draco; it's me. I’m back and dinner is here.”

“Oh, ok. What did the elves bring?” The blond asked feeling a sudden hunger pang.

“Looks like chicken and stuffing with lots of vegetables.” Harry grinned.

He sat up and took his wand to conjure the spelled rosebud before moving to sit at the table. “Here, Harry...”

Harry looked at the rose. He knew how he felt about Draco and he didn’t want to scare the blond if he didn’t feel remotely the same way. “Draco, are you ready to see the results if I take that from you?”

Draco bit his lip. “I think so...why?”

“If we feel differently about each other will you be ok?” Harry asked.

“I won’t flip out, if that’s what you mean.” The blond was beginning to get discouraged. “You conjure one, too. That way we won’t be able to lie to each other.”

Harry did as Draco asked. “Ok, let’s close our eyes and take each other’s rose. Then, we’ll turn around and look.” Neither man wanted to see something less than what they felt.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes as he reached for the rose Harry had conjured. He felt Harry’s hand brush his as he took the one Draco held.

Both of them turned and opened their eyes.

Harry was unsurprised to see the deep red bloom in his hand. He’d even expected it. He’d desired and been fond of Draco for weeks - if not months – before the ceremony and he’d felt the deepening of that fondness in the days since. He quickly braced himself to see a pink or orange colored rose in Draco’s hand – not yet daring to hope it would be as red as his own.

Draco stared at the proof of his true feelings and only hoped the rose in Harry’s hand was the same deep red color. “Let’s put them in our buttonholes and turn around. If they don’t match we’ll say nothing...”

Harry agreed and slipped the stem into his buttonhole while hoping against hope that Draco’s was similar in hue. He took a deep breath and turned around to see Draco standing there with tears running down his face and a deep red rose in his buttonhole.

“You love me too...?” Harry whispered trying to swallow his own tears.

Draco nodded and reached out to him. “You’re so kind and caring with me, Harry...you never hurt me - intentionally or otherwise...we haven’t fought since the first day we went to Hogsmeade - not even about my father - and I’m not trying to be easy to get along with.”

“But you have been easy to get along with, Dray.” Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husband. “You’ve not disobeyed the laws or the things I’ve asked of you. You haven’t spoken ill of my friends or hexed anyone in weeks - outside of that funny prank on Pansy, while we were still dating. You haven’t masturbated... have you?” He looked into Draco’s silvery grey eyes.

The blond blushed and shook his head.

Harry grinned. “Your father hasn’t been as aggravating as I’d expected he would be, so there’s not much to argue about, there. I’m not a terribly unreasonable person, love.”

They kissed and sat down to eat. The chicken was roasted with rosemary and thyme. The stuffing was moist and fluffy and the vegetables were sweet and buttery. Draco did think something was missing though, and called an elf to bring them apple sauce. The empty dishes were removed by the elves and replaced with treacle tart, cookies, pies, cakes and pudding.

Harry dug right in but looked up mid-bite to see Draco’s lip trembling. “What’s wrong, love?”

“No ice cream...” Draco looked so sad.

“It’s ok, Dragon; I’ll send an elf to Fortescue’s in Diagon Alley. What flavor would you like?” Harry hurried to call the elf.

“Tin-roof sundae...it's like someone took a block of vanilla ice cream and swirled fudge, peanut-butter and caramel through it and than scattered chocolate covered nuts of some kind into it too.” Draco whined. “It’s like heaven in a bowl, Harry, especially with rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream and a cherry on top!”

Harry’s eyes twinkled as he patted Draco’s hand comfortingly. “It’ll be ok, Dray. The elf will bring you back a whole gallon and keep it in the kitchen just for you. You can have it whenever you want.” He looked at the elf who was staring at the teary-eyed blond wizard. “You heard Draco; we’d like a whole gallon of Tin-roof sundae ice cream from Fortescue’s. With all the soon-to-be pregnant witches and wizards you might want to stock up on all sorts of flavors.”

“Yes, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Right away!” The elf Disapparated instantly.

Harry put a spell on the table to keep the desserts fresh and tried to comfort Draco while they waited.

An elf popped in less than ten minutes later with a big bowl of the requested dessert. It was topped with whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles and a cherry. The elf placed it on the table and bowed to them.

Draco ran over to the elf and hugged it. “Thank you so much!”

Harry wanted to crack up seeing this, but didn’t want to offend Draco, so he just scooped up some of the ice cream and held the spoon up for his pregnant husband.

Draco left the elf and came right back to the table. He didn’t bother taking the spoon from Harry, at first and just gobbled up what Harry fed him. He moaned and groaned each time the cold treat melted in his mouth.

Harry was getting aroused with all these noises and watching Draco’s lips wrap around the spoon time and time again, so he handed the spoon over and ate his blackberry pie. Between bites of pie, Harry asked; “Dragon, are you still tired?”

“No, Harry, why?” Draco looked at him and slipped the spoon into his mouth again. “Mmmm...!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because you’re driving me insane with those sex noises over there, and I want you so badly right now.”

The blond smirked at him as he licked the last of the ice cream off of his spoon. “Good, I can’t wait!”

Harry grinned and took the last bite of pie from his dish and swallowed it before picking Draco up and taking him into their bedroom. As he placed Draco on their bed, he smirked. “I hope you’ll let me taste that ice cream sometime, Dragon...It sounded like something I’d really enjoy...” He lay down next to the other man and covered Draco’s mouth with his own.

The blond responded instantly, moaning in want. “Touch me, Harry; please?” Draco whined, grasping at Harry’s shoulders.

“Of course I will, my love.” Harry grinned down at him. “I’m going to make hot passionate love to you.”

Draco smiled back. “Really?”

“Yeah...I want to show you what it means to me that you love me...” Harry nodded and kissed Draco’s Adam’s apple, making the blond moan. “I want to show you what it means to me that you’re carrying my children.” He kissed Draco’s belly through his clothes.

“Don’t you want me to undress, Harry?” Draco asked shyly.

“Nope...” Harry winked and began to unbutton the blond’s shirt. “I want to do that for you, love.” He carefully undid each button and spread the material before kissing his pregnant husband’s chest. By the time Harry finished pleasuring his dragon, it was deep into the night and they both drifted off into a restful slumber.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The next day, Harry and Draco were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast with Neville and Seamus who had just found out they were expecting and started discussing names for their child. 

“Well, my dad’s name is Frank and your dad is called Timothy. I think we should name our son after both of them. Timothy Francis Longbottom would be a good solid name.” Neville suggested in a reasonable tone.

Seamus shrugged. “My family has so many boys named Timothy, though, Nev. Couldn’t we pick something different…something that would feel more like his own?”

Neville frowned. “That makes sense. Ok; I guess we’ll have to keep thinking for a while.” They finished eating and left a few minutes later.

"You know, that’s something we should start talking about, Draco. Names..." Harry said softly after the other couple had gone. "I know we've got a while before the babies get here, but they'll need names. Draco, do you have any ideas? Should we go for constellations or flowers? Maybe we should do something totally new..."

"I was thinking of Braxton Aloysius for our little boy and Wisteria Asphodel for our lovely princess." Draco said dreamily.

"What?" Harry protested. "Those names are SO ridiculous, Dray!"

"Why? What did you think we would name them? James and Lily?" Draco scoffed.

Harry bit his lip. “Well, I had considered it.”

“Harry, no. Those names don’t mesh well with the Malfoy name!” Draco shook his head.

“Well, they’re not just Malfoys. They’re half Potter!” Harry huffed. “James Malfoy-Potter sounds ok doesn’t it?”

“Look, Asphodel is a type of Lily so why can’t we use that?” Draco questioned his husband. “I suppose James wouldn’t be bad for a middle or third name.”

“Third name! You’re joking, right?” Harry laughed. “How many names do you think our children should have?”

“They should have at least three names, of course, Harry. It’s only respectable, I mean; Dumbledore had five.” Draco smirked.

Harry sobered at the reminder of his old mentor. Specifically he recalled Dumbledore stepping forth as witness before the wizengamut back at the start of fifth year. He’d announced himself as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. “I’ll agree to no more than four names, Draco.” The brunette sighed. “They’ll have Malfoy and Potter as the last two.”

“Be reasonable, Harry!” Draco protested. “Malfoy-Potter has become my last name. It is now one name and our children will share it.”

Harry turned to face the blond fully. Draco’s expression was full of worry and hope. Seeing this, Harry closed his eyes and carefully considered Draco’s words. He was right and Harry knew it. Not only that, but Harry realized he was being an ass. “You’re right, Draco. I’m sorry.”

Draco’s eyebrow rose in curiosity. “What am I right about?”

Harry took a deep breath. “Our last name… Our children will share it with us.”

Draco stared at the brunette. “What are you saying? You’ll add Malfoy to your name?”

“Yes…I’m now Harry James Malfoy-Potter…and we’ll discuss baby names another time.” He smirked shyly.

“You mean it?” Draco whispered in awe. 

“Yeah; I do.” Harry chuckled softly. “We’re a family and we should all have one last name.”

Draco’s face lit up. “I-I’m so happy you said that.”

“Me too, love.” Harry smiled and picked up their books. “Now, let’s get to class.”


	16. Chapter 16

******** ******** Chapter 16 ******** ********

About a week later, Harry and Draco entered the potions classroom and sat together at one of the tables to wait for the class to begin. Ron and Hermione came in with a bunch of other students and took the table behind them.

“Theo took Lavender to see Madam Pomphrey during dinner last night because she was nauseous from the smell of one of the fish dishes.” Hermione whispered to Harry. “I hope that means they’ve conceived!”

“Me too! You know, Draco seems to be having none of the morning sickness that Madam Pomphrey warned us about.” Harry commented as the new professor came in and walked to his desk.

He introduced himself as Professor Melvin Longford and got them right to work. Each pair was assigned to brew one of the non-toxic pregnancy-safe potions. Harry and Draco were given the task of making basic male pregnancy potions while Ron and Hermione were told to brew the stomach calming draughts.

“Draco’s a lucky duck! I’ve read that 87% of all pregnancies have bouts of morning sickness and male pregnancies make up 9.8% of those that don’t.” Hermione told him matter-of-factly when they went into the storage room to collect the ingredients.

“Well, if I ever got pregnant, I’d hope to be one of that 9.8% too.” Ron grinned.

Hermione stared at him. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth looked pinched. “Ronald Weasley, that was such an insensitive thing to say! I can’t believe you! We just got married and you’re considering a gay affair!”

The people around them stopped to stare.

“What? No, that’s not what I said at all, Mione!” Ron protested.

Harry interrupted with a smirk. “Ron…?”

“What?” Ron turned to him, wide-eyed.

“I think you should take her to Madam Pomphrey.” He said quietly while Draco and some of the others tried to calm her down. “There are only a few things that tend to make people overreact this way…”

His best friend’s eyes bugged out as he looked at his wife. “Mione, let’s go for a walk. Harry will tell the professor.” They went out the door and Harry did indeed inform Professor Longford of their destination.

Lunchtime rolled around before Harry knew it and Draco was dragging him to the Great Hall whining about being hungry enough to eat a Hippogriff. “I am eating for three, you know, Harry!” He complained.

Blaise stopped them at the doors and calmly said, “Hello, Potter…Draco…”

“What do you want Blaise? I’m hungry, so you’d better not keep us too long.” Draco snapped irritably.

“I just want to say a few things, Draco. If you want, I’ll wait until after lunch.” The dark-haired man said.

“Meet us out here after the meal. You don’t want to stand between a pregnant person and their food, Zabini… Trust me.” Harry smirked.

Blaise nodded and stepped to the side quickly opening the doors with his wand.

Harry’s smirk widened and he winked at him as they passed through. “I think he’s missed you, Dray.”

Blaise had evidently heard him because when Harry glanced backward, he nodded.

“Well, he should’ve thought about that before he said those stupid things about me selling out by marrying you and letting you fuck me.” Draco reasoned loudly and arbitrarily.

Harry rolled his eyes and checked for the other man’s reaction.

Blaise had turned red and gone to sit with his wife.

Draco picked up a peanut-butter and grape jelly sandwich from the nearest plate and began to eat it as if he hadn’t eaten anything for several weeks. “I wonder what he wants.”

Harry smiled softly and piled a few more things on his husband’s dish. “I think he’ll apologize, Draco. Will you forgive him if he does?”

Draco sighed. “I suppose so…I have been pretty bored with only your friends to socialize with.”

Harry grinned at his husband’s sarcasm. He knew Draco and Ron had been getting along lately because they’d been seen playing chess together. Harry recalled seeing the glee in the blond’s eyes as he’d declared checkmate; thereby beating the redhead quite thoroughly. Harry had also seen Draco studying with Seamus and Dean in the library. Theodore Nott had been the only Slytherin to stand by Draco’s decision to marry the Savior and he’d calmed Lavender Brown’s too-perky personality so they were frequent visitors to Harry and Draco’s apartment.

“Did I tell you that Neville asked me to help him with his performance in Potions class?” Draco mentioned as he found a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich and started nibbling on it.

“No, love, but he told me he was going to.” Harry smirked.

“Do you see any pickles or apple sauce, Harry?” Draco asked looking around.

Harry had quickly learned that pickles and apple sauce were some of Draco’s favorite things so he knew to have some stored in the kitchens just for them. He snapped his fingers when he didn’t see them on the table.

An elf appeared with a small dish of each treat and he handed them over quickly.

Draco sighed with an overly adoring smile at his husband. “My hero…”

Harry chuckled with a playful glare. “Stop that!”

Their whole table began to laugh behind their hands. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione came running into the room.

“Harry! We’re pregnant!” Ron yelled, beaming proudly. “It’s a girl!”

“I thought you said I could tell him, Ronald!” Hermione’s lip trembled as she burst into tears.

“Mione, I’m so sorry! I was just really excited that you’re pregnant with my baby!” Ron hugged her lightly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Sweetie!”

“I don’t care who I heard it from. I’m so happy for you, guys!” Harry stood up and hugged them both at once.

“What did your mum say, Weasley?” Draco smirked as he spooned more apple sauce into his mouth.

Ron’s face lost all color. “Oh, shit…”

Hermione gasped. “All of Hogwarts knows before Molly?”

Draco pulled parchment from one of his pockets. “You can write to her now and send it off after you eat… just don’t tell her she’s the last to know.”

Ron shook his head. “Thanks…Draco.”

Harry grinned at his friend as he sat down with Hermione. His three favorite people were all with him now and he couldn’t contain his joy as Draco and Hermione began discussing cravings and mood swings. He kissed Draco’s cheek and went back to eating.

“Wipe that grin off your face, Potter. You knew we’ve been getting friendlier.” Draco sneered.

“Harry…?” Hermione tapped his shoulder. “What’s that you’re eating?”

Harry glanced at her to find a pale green tinge slowly creeping over her face. “Its tuna salad with vegetables mixed in.”

“I can smell the tuna from here, Harry.” She said covering her mouth and nose. “It’s SO gross! How can you eat that?”

Harry banished his sandwich and all the other tuna salad items from the table and looked for another one with turkey and Swiss cheese to replace it. He understood the sensitivity to smells that came with pregnancy because just the other night Draco got sick from the smell of Harry’s aftershave.

“Oh, it’s eggs for me. I hate the smell of eggs…and Harry’s aftershave also bugged me for a good few days!” Draco assured her.

Lunch passed with no further incidents and soon Harry and Draco were on their way out of the Hall. Luna and Blaise were just ahead of them and the four of them walked out into the courtyard.

Blaise stopped and turned to Draco. “I’m sorry I said you were selling out…and it’s really no business of mine whom you sleep with… as long as they treat you decently.”

Draco glanced at Harry and led the other man to another part of the courtyard.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Hello, Harry.” Luna said taking his arm. “Our husbands need a moment to talk. Did you know they used to date?”

Harry looked up at the blond and his friend sitting on a bench just out of earshot. “Did they?”

“Oh, yes… but they broke up a while ago.” She told him while they watched Blaise try to explain himself to Draco. “Don’t be jealous, Harry; there’s no need. He and Blaise would never have worked out. Blaise is not quite Dominant enough for Draco.”

Harry kept his eyes on them anyway. “How are you coping with this forced marriage?”

“Blaise and I are getting along quite well for complete strangers.” The blonde woman commented.

“Was he nice to you, Luna?” Harry asked the gentle woman beside him.

She looked confused at first but, when she understood what he was asking; her smile appeared more amused than anything. “Oh, you mean during the consummation and conception? Yes, Harry; he gave me an extremely pleasant experience.”

Harry smirked. “Good…You deserve a good marriage, Luna. You’re a sweet person and a good friend. May I congratulate you on your baby?”

“Thank you, Harry. You’re a good friend too. We heard about Hermione during lunch. Molly will never know that she wasn’t the first one to hear about it.” Luna told him solemnly. “I spoke to some of the wrack-spurts and they’ve agreed that it’s in many people’s best interest that way.”

Harry grinned knowing that Ron would be both confused and amused by Luna’s statement. “I’m glad they agree, Luna. I’ll be sure to tell Ron and Hermione what you said.”

Suddenly voices became louder from the other side of the courtyard.

“Blaise, you need to stop!” Draco was yelling.

Harry started to stand so he could intervene but Luna gripped his wrist.

“Blaise needs to hear this.” She whispered.

“I know you care about me…I know you think he doesn’t, but you need to know something. Harry’s not the man you think he is! He hasn’t hurt me once in the whole time we’ve been together, Blaise.” Draco ranted at the other man. “He understands my issues and takes care of me…”

“I just don’t see how you can say that, Dray! He’s so controlling!” Blaise protested. “He’s never really let you out of his sight since before the ceremony! He got you pregnant so quickly that it’s almost indecent! He makes up your plate for you at meals. I mean… Hell, he even marked you!”

“That was just a love-bite, Blaise!! It only lasted a few days.” Draco told him as he started walking toward Harry. “My parents were the ones that got the pregnancy potion for us and they got one that was mixed with a lust potion. We also didn’t have very long to court and I’d enjoyed his company more than I’d thought possible; that’s why it seems like I haven’t been out of his sight. I like that he fills up my plate for me! I need someone else to be in control of me, Blaise. He understands that need and ...Blaise, he-he loves me.”

Blaise stopped in his tracks. “Really?”

“Haven’t you noticed the roses we’ve been wearing?” The blonde asked fingering the one on his lapel.

“Spelled buds?” The dark haired man asked.

Draco turned. “Yes… Blaise, you were too soft with me. If our parents had betrothed us, neither of us would have been happy.”

The other man stared at him. “But our parents…”

“Nothing my parents had to say changed my mind about marrying Harry, Blaise.” Draco frowned. “Harry’s and my marriage has nothing to do with anything. Neither of us hates the other. Harry is sweet and kind and gentle with me.”

“So he didn’t force you to accept him? Your consummation wasn’t rape?” Blaise asked earnestly.

Draco glanced at Harry. “No, Blaise; far from it… Where did you get that story from?”

“Pansy told me you were talking to her again and that you’d confessed it to her in confidence, because you were afraid of Potter’s temper.” Blaise explained.

Harry looked at Luna while Draco frowned at Blaise. “I haven’t spoken to her since I pulled that prank.”

Luna nodded at Harry. “She came to visit last night and was spouting off at the mouth. I knew it wasn’t true of you, but I didn’t know who she might be talking about.”

Harry thought for a moment. “What if it’s her…? Zabini, what if she was scared to tell anyone and decided to pretend she was telling you about Draco and me? She hides her own abuse and disrupts our marriage all at once while knowing that Draco can’t refute the story if you’re not talking to him.”

“Only she doesn’t count on me trying to make up with Draco and finding out the truth.” Blaise nodded.

Draco’s jaw dropped. “That sounds just like her, Harry!”

“Who’s her husband?” Harry asked Luna.

“She married that boy from Gryffindor…” Blaise answered frowning. “I forget his name but he graduated last year. You had him on the Quidditch team in sixth year and he played Keeper when Ron was injured.” 

“His name is Cormac, Harry; Cormac McLaggen.” Luna told them. “Hermione went to Professor Slughorn’s Christmas party with him the time you and I went as friends, remember?”

Harry nodded. “Well, if it’s true, we need to report the abuse. I’ve never liked McLaggen, myself, and if he’s hurting her…”

“She also told us that she’d just found out she’s pregnant.” Luna said sadly.

Harry’s eyes flashed with green fire. “Draco and Luna go to the Headmistress and tell her our suspicions.”

“What are we going to do, Potter?” Blaise asked Harry as the blonds hurried away.

Harry calmed him with a look. “We’re going to get Ron, Neville, Dean and Theo. Then we’re going to have a little talk with McLaggen.”

“I’d feel better if some of us stayed with the women.” Blaise said as he followed Harry through the halls of the school.

Harry smirked, pulling out a large muggle American half-dollar coin. “You meant that some of us should stay with our pregnant spouses, right, Zabini?”

“Uhm…right.” The other man agreed, thinking that he’d be in some real trouble if Draco heard him speaking that way. “What’s that?”

Harry tapped the coin with his wand remembering the days of the DA and said, “Hermione made up coins for me, Draco, the others I mentioned and their spouses so we’d all know if one of us needed the others. I’ll ask her to make more of them for you and Luna and maybe even Pansy.”

“That would be really good of you, Potter- I mean, Harry.” Blaise smirked as Harry led him into the apartment he shared with Draco. “If we’re going into a battle side by side, I think we should at least be on a first name basis. Don’t you?”

“Especially seeing as my name is no longer just Potter… Draco and I have hyphenated our names, Blaise. We are now both Malfoy-Potters.” Harry nodded as the coin told him the others were on the way. “The others should be here soon.”


	17. Chapter 17

******** ******** Chapter 17******** ********

A knock sounded at the door and Harry led the large group inside. “Ok, guys; we have a situation. First of all, Draco has forgiven Blaise. So he and Luna are now in our circle of friends. They’ll need coins, Mione.”

“I’ll make them now.” The bushy-haired girl nodded.

“Also, they’ve brought something horrible to my attention. Do any of you recall who Pansy Parkinson married?” Harry looked at his friends.

“I think it was McLaggen… I dated him that one time in sixth year.” Hermione cringed. “He was all hands …and a beast to begin with.”

“Why, Harry?” Ginny asked. “What does it matter who she married?”

“It’s not that I care who she married, Ginny. I told you how she spoke to Draco that time and you all know that she wanted to hand me over to Voldemort at the final battle. I have no good feelings toward the girl at all, but she was a friend of Draco’s for a long time before the war.” Harry said sitting on Draco’s chaise. “She’s also a friend of Blaise and Luna’s. Why don’t you tell them what happened last evening, Blaise?”

The darker man stood with a grimace. “She came over to visit the apartment Luna and I live in and filled our heads with a horrible story of Harry forcing Draco to marry him and then raping him during the consummation.” Blaise told them. “Draco had always been a good friend to me so I hated to imagine him in that type of situation and resolved to make up with him and get the truth as soon as possible.”

“You got the true story, then?” Ron demanded. “We can all see how much Harry cares about Draco.”

“Yes, Draco told me that the Boy-Wonder loves him…” Blaise smiled at Harry. “And considering the way Draco defended him – he Loves Harry just as much.”

“Here’s where the plot thickens: we believe McLaggen inflicted that on Pansy…” Harry informed his friends frowning in displeasure. “To make matters worse…she’s just completed the law’s requirement: she’s pregnant…and although I may not like her – or her actions – nobody deserves that type of treatment. I even made a public statement to that effect – if anyone cares to recall.”

“Yes, we’ve all heard your thoughts on the subject, Harry.” Theo gave a grim nod.

“Good. Now – Draco and Luna went to the Headmistress’ office to inform her of our suspicions regarding McLaggen and they should be able to…” He paused as his coin heated up in the palm of his hand.

Luna’s Blue-Jay Patronus entered the apartment and spoke with her voice. “Hurry! Headmistress’ corridor!”

Blaise and Harry looked at each other and ran out the door after drawing their wands and demanding that the pregnant people remain behind with at least one protector. So Hermione, Seamus and Lavender stayed in Harry and Draco’s apartment with Neville and Ron while the rest followed on Blaise and Harry’s heels.

When they arrived, the Headmistress was there with Draco, Pansy and Luna while an auror was glaring at a bound McLaggen.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that Draco and Luna were safe. He rushed over to his husband’s side and the two embraced. Blaise and Luna could be seen in a similar position with Blaise’s hand over Luna’s stomach. When Theo, Ginny and Dean got there and saw that everyone was fine, they went back to Harry and Draco’s apartment to wait.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Harry!” Draco cried. “I’m so sorry!”

“Shhh... Calm down, love. Now, why are you apologizing?” Harry whispered. “What happened, Dragon?”

“We did what you told us to, Harry.” Draco began. “Luna and I went to the Headmistress’ office and reported a possible case of domestic abuse and I felt the coin heat in my pocket, but I couldn’t look at it right away. When she called the Aurors, they asked her to summon the accused and his spouse. I asked to be excused so I could come and get you, but they said that I had to stay because McLaggen deserved to face his accusers.”

“Did you tell the aurors that I was one of the accusers?” Harry asked, glancing at the nearby auror.

Draco grimaced. “I didn’t think of that.”

“It’s ok, Draco, I didn’t think of it either.” Luna comforted him before continuing the story from there. “He and Pansy came into the room and sat down. They were informed of the charges and Cormack was given a chance to dispute them. Instead, he turned and slapped Pansy. He started yelling about how nothing was sacred and how dare she tell the world his secrets.”

“With witnesses, it was easier to admit what was really happening.” Pansy broke in with a guilty tone in her voice. “I’m sorry I lied to you, Blaise. I wanted to be able to give Cormac a clean memory if he asked whether I’d told anyone. If I didn’t… he’d have hurt me far worse than what he’d already done.”

To his credit, the other man stayed silent as he nodded to acknowledge her apology.

“The Headmistress ordered him to stop but instead he cast Petrificus Totalis on her and the aurors. Then he came after me, since I was closest to them.” Luna went on. “Pansy blocked his view of me and Draco cast a shield charm over both of us as we ran into the corridor. That’s when I sent my Patronus.”

“And I used the coin just before he turned on me…” Draco said quietly. “When he went running after them, he started going on about how Hermione never put out and how you unfairly kicked him off the Gryffindor Quidditch team in your sixth year. He called you meddlesome, Harry, and me an ass.”

Harry smirked and tried to lighten the tension. “He was wrong, there, my love; you used to be an ass…but no longer.”

Draco shook his head. “Thanks, Harry. That’s so very helpful.”

Blaise had a smirk as well and Luna was giggling, but Pansy’s sad but soft smile was what made him relax in Harry’s arms.

“So, I pointed my wand at him and told him to lower his. He said no and started to duel with me. I got him with a few minor jinxes but he couldn’t seem to get me in his sights.” Draco told them. 

“Potter’s luck must be rubbing off on you, Draco.” Blaise chuckled.

The blond snorted. “Finally, I got him with a Stupefy and once he was down, I used Petrificus. Then I got Luna to help free the aurors and the Headmistress.”

“The aurors bound him with an Incarcerous just before you showed up with Blaise.” Pansy finished for them.

Harry nodded slowly and held his husband close, relieved that he was safe.

“I find myself feeling quite fatigued. Can someone see me home please?” Pansy asked quietly.

“Mrs. McLaggen, you will be awarded a swift divorce and full custody of your son. Is there somewhere you wish to stay other than your marriage apartment?” Headmistress McGonagall asked gently.

“I wish there were someplace else I could go, Headmistress. My mother passed at the start of the war and my father...well, we all know where he is.” The sad young woman seemed resigned to a lonely life. “As long as I’m still in school, I have a place to sleep. That’s something, I guess. I’ll just have to try and make it on my own.”

“Wait!” Harry heard Draco say.

“What is it Mr. Malfoy-Potter?” The Headmistress asked, turning toward him.

Draco glanced at Harry’s face and then back at Pansy’s. “What if there was someplace for you to go?”

“I guess that depends on where and with whom that someplace was...but I’d love to get away from the memories of his abuse.” She sighed and turned to speak with the aurors as the beginnings of a bruise blossomed on her left cheek.

Harry could see the wheels turning in the blond’s head even as they remained in close contact.

Draco whispered to his husband. “Harry... if I asked you for a huge favor would you say yes?”

Pansy glanced at him in confusion.

Harry frowned down at him. “Maybe...and maybe not...what kind of favor?”

“Harry, can’t she stay with us?” Draco asked holding one hand out to Pansy. She clung to it, eyes wide.

“Aww, Dray...” Harry shook his head wanting to say no. “I don’t know…After the way she wanted to turn me over to Voldemort last year and how she spoke to you when we announced our marriage agreement, do you really want her in our guest room?”

“You said yourself she was only trying to protect herself. Come on, Harry; she’s getting divorced and she’s pregnant…Please?” Draco pleaded. “She’s spoken to me much worse than what you heard that time.”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and felt an incredible compulsion to refuse this request. He looked at Blaise who shrugged. 

“She could maybe stay with us…but I don’t know if I can handle two pregnant women at once.” He looked almost afraid.

“Please, Harry? With her dad in Azkaban, she’s got nowhere else to go…she’d be all alone in the dorms with no friends…What if she has complications?” Draco’s lower lip began to tremble and Harry knew he was lost.

He looked down into Draco’s silver pools and sighed. “Alright, Dray; I guess she can stay.”

“Oh, Harry! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Draco beamed at him. “She’ll be no trouble at all! I promise!”

“What am I; a stray puppy, Draco?” Pansy’s eyebrow rose at the blond’s comment but she only shook her head and turned to stare at Harry. “Really? That’s it? All he has to do is pout a little and you say yes? What kind of Dominant are you?”

“Pansy, are you going to look a gift-horse in the mouth or just move into our guest room?” Harry asked her while rolling his eyes.

“So...wait, you can forgive what happened last year?” She questioned in disbelief.

Draco stood back from his husband and let Harry handle this.

“Listen Pansy,” Harry faced her. “You said what you did at the final battle because you thought it would save your life…right?” 

She nodded slowly as he took her hands.

“I don’t blame you for wanting to live and trying your best to make that happen.” He told her. “You were a close friend of Draco’s – and if he can forgive you for what you said back in September – then so can I. This is a confusing and overwhelming time: You’re newly married, pregnant and getting divorced, all in a one month span. I can understand that you wouldn’t want to be alone right now and – just fair warning: this won’t be forever, Pansy, just while we’re at Hogwarts. You’ll have your own room and privacy as well as my personal protection for the remainder of the year.”

She frowned at Harry and turned to Draco. “I don’t understand…”

“Pansy…” Harry said, drawing her attention. “I’m not doing it for you… I’m doing it because I love Draco and Draco will be distressed if you’re alone.”

She seemed to understand the concept but not the reasoning behind it.

“Consider it a favor.” Harry smirked. “I’m doing this as a favor to him and he’ll have to do a favor for me in the future.”

She nodded. Favors were something she could comprehend. Slytherins exchanged favors all the time.

“There’s one more thing to discuss before we’re all agreed, here.” Harry’s voice turned firm as his eyes turned stony. “You lied to Blaise about Draco’s and my relationship. You’ve apologized to him, but not to us, and you could’ve done irreparable damage to both our reputations and our relationship.”

The girl seemed to be taken aback. “I guess I hadn’t really thought about it that way. If Blaise didn’t react the way he did and try to get the truth from Draco…If he just went to the headmistress…”

“We would’ve been separated.” Draco whispered finally realizing the danger he’d been put in by his so-called ‘friend’. He clutched Harry’s hand in one of his and placed the other on his belly. “And they would’ve put us through investigations and examinations! Our children could’ve been endangered by all the stress.”

“You see why I doubt her friendship, Draco?” Harry nodded while Pansy stared at the two men. “Now, as long as you promise not to interfere further in our marriage, you’re welcome in our home.”

She nodded, thoroughly chastised. “I’m so very sorry, Draco…Potter…I promise not to do anything harmful to you or your relationship or your children!”

Draco’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Harry sighed. It was the best he could get if he couldn’t keep her away. “Alright, Pansy – you can stay with us...and by the way, that’s Malfoy-Potter. Now you...” The brunette turned to glare playfully at his husband. “You’d better not neglect me just because you’ve got some of your friends back, Dragon...”

The blond smirked and leaned in close to whisper. “Never...”

Pansy stared as Harry captured Draco in his arms and kissed him soundly.

“That’s going to take some getting used to…” Blaise sighed and then cleared his throat. “Harry, you’ve still got a group of people in your suite. Perhaps we should go join them...?”

“That’s why the coin heated earlier? You called our whole circle of friends?” Draco seemed shocked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “If I didn’t, you would have, love. You did use your coin.”

Draco just shrugged, not letting go of Harry.

“Coin?” Pansy asked Blaise in a whisper.

Blaise simply laid a finger on his lips and mouthed the word ‘later’.

“Blaise is right; we should go back and explain all this.” Harry told his husband quietly also not wanting to let go.

The blond sighed and leaned further into Harry’s embrace. “Alright...the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get you alone...”

Harry kissed him again, not caring if they had witnesses. “With Pansy sharing our apartment, we’ll have to use locking and silencing charms on our bedroom door, you know.” He made a trail of kisses along Draco’s jaw before going on. “I think you should be in charge of putting those up every night, since it was your idea to have a guest.”

Draco shivered in pleasure. “I think I can handle that, love.”

“I’ll have to find a way to punish you if you can’t...” Harry whispered with a twinkle in his eye.

“Ok, that’s enough.” Blaise interrupted. “I can’t see any more of this! Let’s get back to the others.”

Reluctantly, the two men pulled away from each other and the five of them walked to Harry and Draco’s apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

******** ********Chapter 18******** ********

Ron was standing outside next to the painting when they got there. "Everything alright?"

"Not bad...I'll explain inside." Harry smirked and gave the password. "Pansy, welcome."

The group went in and Harry called an elf. "We'd like some drinks and snacks please, and if the pregnant people are craving anything, could you get that too?"

"Of course, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" The elf said as he looked to each person.

Hermione asked for cheese flavored popcorn and Pansy agreed with her. Luna asked for a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich with pickles on it. Seamus and Lavender asked for nachos with cheese sauce and Draco requested a bowl of apple sauce. Ginny asked for fudge brownies even though she wasn't pregnant yet.

"No tuna, please. The smell of it affects some of us in an unpleasant way." Hermione asked the elf.

"Of course, young Mrs. Weasley." The elf said before popping out.

Draco and Luna, once again, explained what had happened.

"My goodness, Draco! I'm so glad you're all ok!" Lavender cried clutching at Theo, who held her hand lightly.

Hermione and Seamus looked horrified and sought comfort from their husbands.

"Anyway, Pansy had nowhere to go except back to the apartment she and that bastard, Cormack, had been sharing..." Draco told them all while he sipped his iced tea and glanced at Harry.

"So, she's going to be living here with us until the end of the year." Harry finished, waiting for the outrage and arguments to begin.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron yelled at once.

"How can you let her live with you, mate?" Ron asked. "I mean... Harry, she tried to get you handed over to V-Voldemort! Can you really trust her?"

Harry looked at Draco. "It's a valid question..."

"Yes, we can trust her." Draco nodded. "She was only trying to save her own life, after all...and the lives of most of the people around her. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if all we'd had to do was turn over someone we didn't know or care about."

Harry sighed and looked at Pansy who was drinking pumpkin juice. "Please tell me that I can trust you, Pansy. I don't want to make you live alone and I really don't want to disappoint Draco."

"Look, I'm sorry about last year...ok? I really didn't know what I was doing or saying. I was scared as hell and thought that it was the right thing to do." Pansy looked at the floor. "I've seen what supporting the Dark Lord got people. My dad's in Azkaban; Vince and most of the others are dead. Those who aren't are on the run and the elder Malfoys need an escort if they leave their estate. Borgin and Burke's store is shut down... I just need someplace safe ...and hopefully friendly... to stay while I finish school and get a job."

Harry nodded and braced himself to ask what he knew would be a controversial question. "And if some former friend of your father's comes around asking if you'll help them get hold of the Savior's spouse or children?"

"Harry!" Draco was shocked. "How could you ask her that?"

Blaise looked uncomfortable as Pansy flinched but composed herself quickly. "Potter, your spouse is one of the only friends I have in the world and your children are also his. I would never help someone harm them."

"Of course, you wouldn't! I can't believe you'd ask that, Harry!" Draco's glare was nowhere near playful this time.

"No, Draco...it was a valid concern. If I was him, I'd ask the same thing." Pansy said quietly. "Which room may I have, Potter?"

"It's actually Malfoy-Potter, now, though the public announcement will be waiting until I can properly inform my in-laws of the change… and Draco can show you to your room." Harry said softly as his friends stared in wonder. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Pansy, but I felt that I had reason to question that."

"I understand... Good night." She nodded to each person in the room. Theo and Blaise hugged her as Draco stood to escort her to the guest room.

When Pansy and Draco were out of sight, the argument began again.

"She shouldn't be anywhere near you, Harry." Ginny ranted. "You should keep her far away from you, Draco and the kids."

"Draco would never stand for that, Gin." He answered. "He may be the submissive here but he's not one to obey blindly and without protesting to something he sees as unfair. I've yet to impose an unfair rule on him so I don't know how he'd rebel but I know that he would."

"What rules does he have?" Ron and Neville asked in stereo.

"Just common sense stuff, really. I don't want him jinxing or hexing people in the halls. If he's in any type of trouble, he's to use the coin. I just started trying to teach him the Patronus charm as well." Harry told them. "I also don't want him going off school grounds by himself. Things like that..."

"Harry, you're not really going to tell them all my rules...are you?" Draco asked with a blush as he rejoined the group.

Harry grinned. "No, Love... some of them are much too personal..."

Neville chuckled. "You mean, some of them are sexual...right?"

Seamus bit his lip to keep from smiling. "I've got some of those..."

"The debate is over, guys. Go back to your homes and let us get some sleep." Harry shook his head at his friends' antics.

Hermione grinned at him and handed over three muggle half-dollar pieces as she and Ron hugged him and left for the night.

Harry thanked her and gave two of them to Blaise as he and Luna departed. "These are for both of you, Blaise. The way it works is that you just tap it with your wand and say 'trouble' if you're in trouble or 'baby' when Luna goes into labor. The word will appear on the coin and all of our coins will get warm to alert us that something is happening. It also acts as an apparition guide if you're not in a warded area. Got it?"

The two men shook hands and Luna kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you, Harry."

"I'll see you in classes tomorrow, guys." Harry told them.

Theo and Lavender just smiled at him and left hand in hand. Dean and Ginny looked really worried but they followed Neville and Seamus out the door as well.

Harry took Draco's hand and they both went to Pansy's room. She answered quietly and, when they entered, Harry handed her the coin and explained how it worked.

"I'm starting to teach Draco the Patronus charm. I can teach you also...if you'd like." Harry volunteered.

"I can only project a bright silver misty shield, so far...But I had a dream last night and I think I'll do better next lesson." Draco grinned at her.

She nodded. "That would be great; thanks, Potter – erm – Malfoy-Potter."

Draco sighed. "If you're living here with us, you should call him by his first name, Pans..."

"Oh, very well! Thanks, Harry. Good night, Draco...and do try to remember the silencing spells." Pansy teased.

Draco gasped. "Pans!"

Harry chuckled and pulled his husband toward their bedroom. "Come on, love. Come to bed with me..."

Draco set the spells in place as soon as the door closed behind them.

Harry turned and pressed the blond man up to the wall. "My dragon..." He murmured as he kissed and licked his husband's neck. "I'm so glad you're safe, my dragon."

Draco melted into Harry's ministrations with a soft moan. "Yes, Harry! Yours!"

Harry felt himself harden at his husband's words. He pushed his growing erection into the other man's hip and heard a whimper. "I love the way you let me take control of you...of your beautiful body..." He cast a spell and smiled as both he and Draco were rendered nude. Harry ran his hands over the lithe body that was already showing a slight swelling in the abdomen. "My love and our children...You have no idea how happy you've made me, Draco. I want you so badly, baby."

Draco was beyond speech as he felt Harry's hands touching him.

Harry lifted his lover into his arms and laid him on the bed. "I want your hands on me tonight, Dragon. I want to feel your touch while I fuck you."

"I want that too, Harry. But first..." Draco asked softly. "Let me suck you? I really want to taste you…"

Harry just nodded. "Alright, Dragon; just open your mouth for me."

Draco got to his knees and opened his mouth.

Harry stroked his length a few times and placed the head on Draco's tongue. The blond's lips closed around him as Harry ran his fingers through the platinum hair and guided Draco's movement. "Shall I cum in your mouth, Darling Dragon?" He asked.

Draco hummed in response.

"Hum again if you meant that as a 'yes', my love..." Harry said gripping the hair in both hands. The second hum made him smile as he moved in an out of his husband's mouth with a smooth rhythm.

Soon enough, Draco swallowed every drop of Harry's essence and then allowed himself to be lifted onto the bed where he and Harry proceeded to give each other much more pleasure.


	19. Chapter 19

******** ******** Chapter 19 ******** ********

Over the next month, Harry, Draco and their friends continued on with their lives. They had their good days and bad days but somehow managed to make it into the Christmas season without any more major incidents.

“I want to go shopping, Harry! It's nearly Christmas and we need to buy gifts for my parents as well as our friends.” Draco told Harry at breakfast on the last day of classes before the trip home. “I don’t even have anything for you yet!”

“Ok, Dray, but I want someone with you at all times. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Harry told him while he dished out some eggs and fruit for each of them. He was quite amused lately because Draco had developed a craving for each meal. Eggs had lost their effect of disgusting Draco as long as they were mixed with salsa and he’d begun to crave them for the protein they provide.

“What if you take me to Hogsmeade? That way, we can shop for everyone but each other and then meet up with some of our other friends later so I can get your gifts and you can get mine.” Draco’s silver eyes sparkled as he took some melon into his mouth.

“Good idea, Dragon...” Harry grinned and ate some of his scrambled eggs. “After that, we can meet back up at the end of the day and come home together.”

Draco decided to push things a little. “I also want to take a house-elf with us to take our purchases home.”

“We don’t need an elf, love.” Harry frowned grabbing a slice of bacon. “Either or both of us can cast a shrinking charm just fine and slip any items we’ve bought into a pocket.”

“Silly Harry, we don’t need an elf. ” Draco reasoned eating a strawberry. “But it would be helpful anyway because we could move on with our shopping and leave the elf to wait for an item if it's not ready yet. I know that’s what Mummy and Father always do.”

“Well, I’m not your mummy or father, Dray.” Harry eyed the blond. “No elf. I’ll not have an elf do something we can do perfectly well ourselves. Besides which, Hermione would string us up by our toes if we used a house-elf that way!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine. When are we going?”

“We’ll leave just after lunch. Charms class was canceled due to Professor Flitwick's bout of the Witch-wood flu.” Harry told his husband.

Draco cringed. “I had that once. It’s dreadfully contagious.”

“That’s why he canceled class and is isolated in the infirmary.” Harry said comfortingly.

“I’ll send him a ‘get well’ note later.” Draco nodded solemnly.

“We’d best get to transfiguration or the professor won’t be happy with us.” Harry said.

After class, Draco went off with Pansy, Blaise and Luna for a walk beside the lake and past the Owlry so he could send off the note to their teacher and a letter to his mother while Harry joined up with Ron and Hermione to play some chess and relax before the holiday rush. They spoke about their past Christmases, both together and separate. They spoke about how this one was likely to go and how Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys would miss Harry. Hermione insisted that he take the invisibility cloak with him as well as never letting his wand be out of his reach. They still didn’t trust Lucius even though Harry had shown them the memory of his apology.

Not more than an hour later, it was time for lunch. Harry and Draco met up in the Great Hall for the meal and then they would begin their trip into Hogsmeade. As usual, Harry helped Draco get his meal together before feeding himself. They ate in relative quiet, planning which stores to go to for which person on their list and, when it was time to go, Harry held out a hand for Draco to hold. He’d become even more protective of the blond sine the incident with Pansy and her ex-husband in the Headmistress’ office. As they arrived at the gates to the school, Harry heard a noise off to their left and drew his wand as he stepped in front of Draco. The pair looked closer to find only a small elf facing them.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Harry demanded of the small creature.

“Wait, Harry...” Draco broke in as the elf seemed about to answer. “I think this is one of the Malfoy elves from home. Dinki?”

“Yes, Master Draco. Mistress Cissa sent Dinki to help with your shopping.” It said.

Harry turned a glare on his husband. “I said no elf, Draco.”

“How is this my fault?” Draco asked; the outrage in his voice clearly audible. “All I told Mummy in the letter I wrote after breakfast was that we’d be doing some shopping this afternoon. I didn’t say anything about elves.” It was a total lie. In actuality, he’d begged his mother to send his favorite elf to help them shop. If Harry called him on it, he’d have to tell the truth. He nervously wondered how Harry would punish him for it.

The brunette narrowed his eyes at the blond; something in the tone of his husband’s voice didn’t ring true to him. “I want to see the memory of you writing that letter...”

Draco’s heart sank. “What?” He didn’t want Harry to see that he’d lied and tried to play him against his parents. What would he do? He sighed and decided to fess up now to avoid further unpleasantness during their trip but he would do it his own way. “Fine, so I asked for Dinki to be sent.” He pouted. “I’m just not used to doing this without an elf, Harry.”

Harry’s green eyes flashed with annoyance. “You lied to me...”

“I know...I’m sorry, Harry.” Draco said softly, looking up at Harry.

“You lied to me...What else did you do, Draco? What did you say to her in that letter?” Harry frowned.

Draco’s eyes widened at Harry’s displeasure. “I just told her you didn’t think we needed an elf’s help but I did and asked her to send one. That’s all, Harry; I swear!”

“Did you badmouth me, Draco? Did you tell her I was being mean to you or something?” Harry asked distrustfully.

“What? No, Harry, no!” The blond protested. “I swear! I didn’t! I’ll let you see the memory to prove it, Harry... Please!”

“Dinki, go home to Mistress Cissa and tell her you weren’t needed after all. If we need you for any reason I will be the one to ask.” Harry glared at the creature.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Potter, sir.” She said shaking her head at Draco before snapping her fingers and popping out of sight.

“If it wasn’t Christmas and I didn’t need your opinion on gifts for certain people, I’d postpone the shopping trip and take you back to the apartment to view that memory and give you a good spanking, Draco.” Harry said in a chilled voice. “As it stands, that will have to wait until we get home with our purchases.”

“S-Spanking?” Draco asked nervously.

Harry smirked. “Yes, Dragon...Lies get punished with a spanking. Now, let’s deal with our shopping so we can get home in time for dinner.”

Draco was very subdued as he walked into the town with Harry, who took him over to the jewelry store where they’d gotten their wedding bands.

“The Christmas before last, I got Molly a lovely pair of pearl earrings. This year I want to get her a necklace to match.” Harry told his husband as he opened the door.

The man met them at the counter and showed them the pearl necklaces. Harry smiled as he picked one and pointed it out. The man wrapped it up and placed it on the side for them.

“Let’s get Hermione this jeweled hair clip.” Draco suggested. “And we can get one for Luna as well.”

“I like that. I almost always get Mione a book or something, so a hair clip is a nice change and I never know what to get for Luna, but her hair is long and very pretty.” Harry agreed.

“We should get Hermione a book too. You know she loves them.” Draco looked around at the shelves and saw something he’d need to come back for later; for Harry. Then he grinned widely at something he saw on the shelf beside the door. “Harry, look at this!” It was a gorgeous silver brooch in the shape of a leopard. “My mother would love it!”

“Those brooches can be used solely as decoration or to securely close a cape or cloak. That one comes with a protective charm, Mr. Malfoy-Potter.” The man said from his position behind the counter. “It growls when there is danger near and has a strong shield charm embedded in the metal.”

“Do you have any more like it?” Harry asked.

“It comes in several other shapes: a wolf, a cat, a snake, a dragon...” He said ticking them off on his fingers. “It also comes in the form of: an eagle and a bear.”

“We’ll take the leopard, the snake and the wolf but I might come back for more.” Harry told him. “The snake can go to your father; it matches his cane.”

“Who’s the wolf one for, Harry?” Draco asked.

“My godson, Teddy...” Harry told the blond as he signed the slip that would be sent to Gringott’s. “Put the dragon on here too but give me a few hours...I’ll be back to pick it up.” He whispered to the man who just nodded.

“Oh, I haven’t had a chance to meet him yet.” Draco actually sounded excited. “I also haven’t seen Aunt Andromeda since I was a baby. Well that’s not precisely true; they were at our wedding and I was able to say hello.”

“I’ll take you to meet them over the holidays.” Harry said as they walked out into the cold.

They went to the joke shop next and Harry bought a bunch of things for Ron and Theo, who loved joking around. Ron’s love of chess inspired the purchase of a set of chessmen which were spelled to dance across the board rather than walk in a calm and dignified manner. If it was on the winning side, the king would sing ‘We Are The Champions’ by the muggle band called Queen, but if he died in the game he would enact a death scene from a random Shakespeare play. Theo’s fascination with wand-lore gave Harry the idea for a trick wand that would turn into a bunch of flowers or a rubber chicken when waved and some new Gobstones for his collection that, when used, would spontaneously change color.

Draco suggested that Pansy and Lavender would like a perfume from the next store they went to. It sold many accessories and scents as well as books and other trivialities. Harry knew Blaise liked to watch Quidditch as much as Ron and the others so he’d already sent away for tickets to the opening game of the season between the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United and he was giving them to his whole group of friends. 

For Neville, Harry found a book on the rarest flowers in the world. It contained information on both magical and muggle flowering plants and Harry knew it would please his friend greatly. Seamus was more difficult to buy for. Harry would normally get him something with alcohol, but he was pregnant, so that was out. As they walked past a clothing store, Harry remembered that Seamus had wanted a new hat and scarf set because the old ones were faded and fraying so they went in and bought it. 

Dean was very interested in music so Harry decided to buy him a small old fashioned piano that was spelled to play Muggle Oldies music. Ginny enjoyed Quidditch as well as everyone else but she preferred to play rather than watch, so he bought her a set of brand new Quidditch balls that she could play with once her pregnancy was over. He decided that whatever book he got Hermione, it should be light and happy material – nothing dark. He’d order it from a Flourish and Blott’s catalog later.

Then Harry shrank each of their purchases and placed them in his pocket before they went to meet the others at the Three Broomsticks for some hot chocolate and to switch shopping partners.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Blaise and Luna were accompanied by Pansy. Having just found out they were pregnant, Ginny and Dean had stayed back at the school with Lavender and Theo while Hermione and Ron shopped. Neville and Seamus had gone home a day early so they could meet both families in London for shopping before spending Christmas at Longbottom Hall. They all sat down at a table and ordered a small snack along with hot chocolate.

“So, Harry, did you get everything you need?” Hermione asked when Draco got up to use the bathroom.

“No, I need to get Draco some more things.” Harry told her glancing at the doorway Draco had gone into.

“Any ideas?” Ron asked.

“If you need suggestions please don’t hesitate to ask me or Pansy.” Blaise spoke up.

“I do have a few ideas, guys.” Harry smiled. “He told me his broom was destroyed during the war. Mine was too, so I thought I’d get us a matching set...I’ve a cloak pin on hold at the jewelry store that I need to pick up. I also thought he might enjoy a book or two.”

“Good ideas; all.” Blaise smirked. “Especially the brooms...He’ll love that when he’s allowed to fly again.”

“Don’t forget sweets, Harry.” Ron grinned. “He loves his sweets...almost more than I do!”

Harry grinned. “Yes, and that’s why I’ve already ordered an assortment of his favorites from Honeyduke’s to be delivered on Christmas day.” He frowned at the bathroom door and stood up. “He’s been in there a long time...I’ll just check on him. I hope he’s not sick or something.”

The others just kept eating and relaxing but Blaise watched Harry push the bathroom door open with his wand drawn.

“Draco? Are you alright, love?” Harry called through the door.

“H-Harry?” Draco’s voice came back. He sounded afraid so Harry rushed in.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he came closer. “What happened?”

Draco just pointed to a cabinet under one of the sinks. “B-Bogart!”

He’d faced down Dementors before so he could handle seeing one now. Harry stepped in front of his husband and quickly opened the cabinet. He was shocked to see it turn into Draco.

“How could I have married you?” The spectre asked snidely. “I should’ve married someone better! You’re not worthy of me! I’m leaving and taking my children with me!”

Harry disregarded a tear that fell at the hurtful words and waved his wand. “Riddikulus!”

It immediately turned into Lucius Malfoy. “Don’t tell me you actually believed me when I said I’d support my son’s marriage to you! You’re nothing! Now he’s finally made the right decision... he’s leaving you and don’t worry, we’ll help him care for his children...”

Narcissa Malfoy took shape before him this time. “I’ll help Draco keep my grandchildren far away from you! I can’t believe you thought I would accept you into this family! You could never be a suitable husband for the Malfoy heir!”

Another tear fell as more painful words dropped from these familiar faces and Harry waved his wand again as quickly as he could. “R-Riddikulus!”

Molly Weasley appeared suddenly. “Your parents would be horrified at you for marrying that Death-Eater! How could you disgrace them this way?!”

Draco appeared again as he crumbled the red rose in his hands. “You’re a bloody disappointment as a husband, Potter.”

He’d endured far worse than this at the hands of Voldemort, but he cried in earnest.

“Riddikulus!” Ron shouted suddenly as he stepped in front of the false Draco turning it into a spider on roller-skates. “Harry, you know Mum would never say that!” He panted when the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke. “And Draco really does love you, you prat! A Bogart does in the Savior! How’s that going to look as a headline? Order the rest of your gifts for Draco by owl, Harry. Take your husband home and try to relax.”

Draco approached him when Ron moved toward the door. “Harry, I hope you know that Ron’s right. I do love you and I’d never let my parents take me or the babies away from you. Would it help to know what it turned into for me?”

“Maybe…” Harry shrugged as he stood up and hugged his husband.

“I saw me... I was lying on the floor with a bloody mess between my legs.” Draco divulged cautiously.

Harry’s tears started again. “A miscarriage! Oh, Dray! Maybe Ron has the right idea. We’ll owl-order the gifts we haven’t gotten yet. Let’s go home.”

Draco agreed, so he and Harry held each other and tried to calm down. As they came out of the bathroom, their friends gathered around them.

Hermione asked as she threw her arms around him. “Harry, are you alright?”

A tall wizard with graying brown hair came running over with Blaise. “Mr. Potter! I cannot express how very sorry I am that you and your spouse were exposed to a Bogart inside my establishment!”

“It’s alright. I just hope it doesn’t happen again.” Harry told the man. “It wouldn’t be a good thing for the pregnant men and women at Hogwarts to come across one of these and miscarry from the shock of it.”

“Oh! My goodness, no!” The man agreed. “Your refreshments are on the house, Mr. Potter, and my staff will search the premises at once!”

Harry nodded and told his friends that he was taking Ron’s advice to go home for the day and owl-order everything he hadn’t purchased yet. 

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

He held Draco’s hand as they went back up to the apartment and when they were alone on the path, Harry said, “I think we should forget what happened this morning, Dray. You know you were wrong, don’t you?”

The blond looked at him. “I really do, Harry... I’m sorry for acting like a spoiled child.”

Harry stopped and pulled Draco into his arms. “Do you promise not to lie to me again?”

“I promise, Harry!” He said, nodding.

“Good, then I forgive you.” The brunette whispered into Draco’s hair.

“Harry...can we just go home now?” Draco asked softly.

“Dinki?” Harry called ignoring Draco’s question for a minute.

The elf popped in next to the couple. “How is Dinki to be helping Mr. Harry Potter?”

“I’d like you to pack our things for the trip to London. Save the clothing for last so we can choose outfits for the train ride.” Harry smiled at her as he removed the purchases they’d made earlier in the day. “You can pack these as well, and we’ll owl-order the rest.”

“Dinki is happy to be helping, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!” She grinned at him and then popped out.

“Harry?” Draco asked clearly astonished.

Harry grinned at the blond. “Draco, the last thing we need right now is to go up there and pack. We were both put through a stressful encounter with a Bogart and I want us to relax. The fears that we saw come to life, need to be calmed and overcome. We need to trust ourselves and each other before we spend the next few weeks with your parents.”

Draco smirked. “I suppose you’re right, love.”

They walked the rest of the way in peaceful silence just holding hands and when they got to their apartment Harry went into his stash of chocolate, pulling out half of a bar. “After a scare like the one we had, I think we should each have a bit of this.” He broke it into four pieces.

Draco sat on the white chaise and waited for Harry to hand him the treat.

“Open your mouth, Dragon...” Harry said kneeling next to him.

Draco’s eyes shone with amusement as he did.

Harry placed one piece of the chocolate in his husband’s mouth and then proceeded to give himself one.

Draco snatched the other two pieces and placed Harry’s piece between his teeth before leaning in for a kiss. Then he laid back and ate his own.

Harry grinned and handed Draco a book before going into their bedroom to choose clothes for the morning train ride. Before going to bed that night, they both sent off owl-order slips to purchase the gifts they hadn’t gotten already.  
________________________________________  
Hope you liked it! Can't wait to see what you thought!  
Lori


	20. Chapter 20

******** ******** Chapter 20 ******** ********

Harry and Draco shared a compartment with Blaise, Luna and Pansy. Pansy was joining the Malfoy party while Blaise’s mother would be meeting her son and his wife at the station. The group had visits from all of their friends during the trip to wish each other a merry Christmas and happy new year while discussing names for the babies that would soon be joining the world. Pansy had decided to name her son Ambrose Benedict Parkinson while the Zabini heir would be named Lawrence Raymond.

The train pulled into the station and when Harry stepped out he was met by a ton of Weasleys.

“Merry Christmas, Harry!” They all yelled. “Merry Christmas, Draco!”

“Wow! Thanks guys!” He grinned, hugging Molly and Arthur in turn. Draco smirked at them all as Harry looked around at his surrogate family. 

George had married Katie Bell – who was expecting twin girls – and they were standing with Bill and Fleur who were quite happy to be seven months pregnant with a single girl. Charlie was helping Ginny, Dean, Ron and Hermione with their belongings. He’d married a man named Gustaf who was three weeks along with a boy; they met in Romania where they worked together. Percy had married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Penelope Clearwater, and they wanted the sex of their baby to be a surprise…but Harry couldn’t see them anywhere.

“Where’s Percy?” Harry asked George quietly while Molly fussed at Draco.

“He’s at St. Mungo’s with Penelope.” George answered grimly.

“Penny had a scare yesterday.” Katie broke in. “She had a bit of spotting in her…uhm… undergarment. The Healer said it was probably nothing but they wanted to keep her overnight. They said they were sorry to miss you.”

“Wow… I hope it really was nothing.” Harry said thinking of Draco’s Bogart and squeezing the blond’s hand to comfort him.

“Ah! There you are, Draco, Harry… Are you both ready to go?” Narcissa asked. Lucius stood behind her with Pansy. Draco started to walk over to them but stopped in the middle looking confused as to which way he should go.

“Just another minute, please.” Harry nodded and turned back to Molly. “We’ll visit the day after Christmas, ok, Molly?”

“You’d better, young man!” Arthur said as he clapped Harry on the back. “Be safe and call us if you need to.”

“I will, Arthur. Thanks.” Harry grinned at him and turned to join his husband, in-laws and Pansy.

Lucius and Narcissa led them to a muggle limousine, where a wizard driver held open the door. Harry knew the man was a wizard by the wand hidden in the driver’s sleeve. After a short drive, the car pulled up to a tall townhouse that seemed very similar to Grimauld Place. Harry and Lucius exited the limo on either side wands ready but not fully drawn, just in case. Narcissa, Draco and Pansy got out and stood with them as Lucius altered the wards.

“Here we are.” Lucius stated solemnly. “Harry, this residence is tainted by neither the war nor the presence of the Dark Lord.”

Narcissa eyed her son-in-law. “Indeed, he never was told of it…though, admittedly…he never did ask if we had another residence besides the Manor.”

“He wouldn’t have cared. Riddle wanted things that were grand and worth lots of money and prestige. As the last living heir of Slytherin he felt entitled to them. Your Manor is a symbol of your wealth and power. He moved in and took it over so that his followers would see that he was powerful enough for even the Malfoys to bow before him…” Harry told them softly. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d prefer not to spoil my first married Christmas with thoughts of that psychopath. The war is over.”

“Yes, let’s go inside, Father.” Draco said as he took Harry’s arm.

Narcissa smiled at her son and waved her wand. The doors opened and she said, “Go on, Dragon. Show Harry your suite. It’s all set up for you.”

Draco’s eyes glittered in the sunlight as his hand slipped from the crook of Harry’s elbow into the other man’s hand. “C’mon, Harry!” The blond led him through a maze of hallways and staircases before they reached a set of double doors. Draco faced his husband. “I haven’t been in this suite in years, Harry, but… out of all the rooms I call mine…this one was always my favorite. Now I get to share it with you…”

Harry smiled eagerly. “So…are we going in or what?”

Draco grinned and opened the doors to reveal a suite of rooms that Harry had only ever dreamed of. He watched the brunette’s gaze wander slowly from the doors, through the sitting area and into the bedroom. It was all one room but they were separated by partitions, columns and small groups of steps.

Harry looked around in wonder. The doors had opened into a new world. The plush forest green carpet looked so soft that he wanted to take his shoes off and feel it between his toes. White couches were situated in a small cluster to his left and scattered with green, silver and gold pillows. Over the back of a large armchair was a crimson-red throw that Harry wanted to wrap himself up in. He restrained himself because there was a door on the right that made him curious so he went over and peeked in. A large tub took up one whole wall while the toilet and shower were located on the opposite wall. A beautiful pedestal sink was next to the door. He smiled and continued on to get a closer look at the slightly raised bedroom that was distinguished by three steps and a few columns. A king-sized four-poster bed sat in the center of what looked like a stage. The linens on the bed were mostly burgundy velvet but the decorative patterns were gold and silver, green and white. There was also a large fireplace on the wall opposite the bed with a lovely landscape painting above it.

“Kneazle got your tongue, Potter?” The blond teased.

“It’s gorgeous…” Harry whispered as he took in the decadent sight. “I can picture you there…on that huge bed…naked and waiting for me…”

The blond looked at the bed. He could picture it too and wanted it badly, but he knew they’d be called to dinner soon so he hesitated.

Harry was amused by the mixed signals he was getting from Draco. “Can’t you see it, Draco? I come walking into the room from the bath…you’re lying naked in the middle of the bed waiting for me to join you… I see you and slowly walk over so I can get a better look. Your legs are spread just enough to give me a good look at your cock and balls.” He stepped up behind his husband and whispered the rest. “I’d love to christen the room, Dragon…”

“Dinner…” He whispered back despairingly. “We’ll be late...”

“I’ll be quick, love.” Harry murmured in his ear before licking it.

Draco gulped audibly as he approached the large bed and ran his hands up and down one of the posts before waving his wand to lock the door and silence the room; it’d become a habit. He turned to face Harry as he stripped down to his skin and climbed up to lay in the middle of the mattress.

Harry’s gaze turned predatory and he adopted a smirk. “You look so beautiful, lying there, Dray…” He licked his lips and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. Draco’s legs were slightly spread so Harry had a good view of his body. “Take your cock in your hands…I want to watch you touch yourself, Dragon.”

Draco grinned inwardly as he reached down to take hold of his swiftly lengthening prick. He loved it when Harry took charge this way and told him what to do. It allowed him to relax into the other man’s control.

“Use only one hand, though, love.” Harry leered. “You’ll need the other one soon…”

He dropped his left hand to the bed while his right began to stroke his cock. “Harry…mmm!”

“Now use your left hand to tweak your nipples…” Harry smirked. Watching Draco wank was one of his favorite sexual acts. He also did this so the blond wouldn’t feel deprived because of the no masturbation rule that Harry had given him. “I love watching you like this, love…and seeing you on this bed…your pale skin on the burgundy velvet comforter and platinum hair fanning out like a halo around you…Its like a scene from muggle porn.” He got upon the foot of the bed and crawled in between Draco’s legs. He pulled his husband’s hand from its task and wrapped his own lips around Draco’s cock.

Draco seemed to guess what Harry would want next so he used both hands to pinch and pull at his nipples.

Harry stopped for a moment and reached into his pocket to pull out a small packet of lubricant. Then he got undressed before resuming his position. The lubricant easily allowed Harry to prep and tease his lover into a frenzy.

The blond was whimpering and writhing beneath him. “Harry, please?!”

Harry smiled as he gave Draco’s cock one last lick before placing himself at his husband’s entrance. He slid smoothly into the blond whispering, “Merlin, Draco! I love you, my Dragon!” He pulled out and slammed back in. “Oh, Dray! I love the feel of you around me!” Harry pulled out again. “It’s so hot!” Then, he pushed all the way back in. “So tight!”

“Yes! Oh, Harry, yes!” Draco moaned as he moved his hips in time with Harry’s. “Please, baby!”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. Draco never uses pet names other than ‘love’… Harry smiled and kissed the blond deeply before reaching between them and taking hold of Draco’s cock. He stroked it a few times as he continued to thrust in and out of the other man- his husband… “I’m so close, Dray…Baby, come with me…”

Draco clung to Harry as they rode out their orgasms. Spent, they dropped the spells and made their way to the shower to get cleaned up before dressing for dinner. Just as Draco finished adjusting Harry’s tie, Dinki popped into the sitting area.

“Mistress Cissa and Master Lucius are asking for Mr. Harry Potter and Master Draco to join them for dinner.” The small creature said. “What can Dinki be telling them?”

“We are on our way, Dinki.” Draco said. “And you can call Harry ‘Master’ as well…”

Harry wanted to say that it wasn’t necessary but Dinki was clearly relieved as she popped out.

“Come on, Harry; I’ll show you the way.” Draco began to lead him out of the room.

Harry grabbed his hand and said, “Ok.”


	21. Chapter 21

******** ******** Chapter 21 ******** ********

Draco showed him many watercolors and landscape paintings as they walked through the hallways. “The dining-room is down this way, but first, you have to see another painting. This is an important one, Harry; it’s not just a painting. He’s a portrait of Abraxas Malfoy… You’ll like him, I think.” Draco straightened up and placed his hand gently in the crook of Harry’s arm. “Hello, Grandfather…”

“Eh? What’s this, then?” A gruff older gentleman sat on a wing-backed chair inside the large frame. “Oh… You’re Lucius’ boy, Draconis, aren’t you?”

Draco smiled politely. “Yes, Grandfather. I’ve someone to introduce you to. This is my husband, Harry James Malfoy-Potter.”

“Malfoy-Potter? Husband…oh, right, there’s that potion that allows men to have children…absurd idea – but whatever will continue the line. Well, let’s get a good look at you, boys.” The man said with his eyes going back and forth between the two living men. “I’m Abraxas Gilbert Malfoy, young man. It’s clear that you are the dominant of the pair… and it’s good to see that the future of my family seems in good hands.”

“Yes, sir; I promise you it is. I’ll take good care of him.” Harry patted Draco’s hand.

Abraxas nodded at the sight. “Should’ve known Lucius’ boy would be the sub…Well, Mr. Malfoy-Potter; you take good care of my grandson!”

Harry smiled at the portrait. “I will, sir. You needn’t fear for him.”

“Draconis, last I heard, there was a war going on. Has it finished? What happened? Who won?” The man demanded.

“The war is definitely over, Grandfather.” Draco said softly. “Voldemort is dead and gone. My Harry was actually the winner.”

Abraxas’ eyes widened and he looked dreadfully angry. “Tell the truth, boy! Were you spoils of war?”

“Oh no, sir.” Draco protested.

“Lucius supported that Voldemort person, though!” He looked at Harry. “That’s why I haven’t been to my portrait at the Manor in several years. I’ve never approved of a Malfoy bowing down to anyone!”

“And I swear to bow down to no-one except my husband, Grandfather.” Draco said firmly to the man in the painting.

The man in the painting narrowed his eyes and scrutinized both boys. “Good. Now, tell me about this war.”

In the end, Harry told the portrait a vague version of events and promised him a much longer talk later. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but we must join the others for dinner, sir. Draco is carrying the next generation of Malfoys and Potters, you see. He must keep up his strength.”

“Why didn’t you say so before?! Indeed, the boy looks half-starved!” Abraxas commented. “Go on, now, Harry …but do come back to visit with me. I must have the details!”

“Yes, sir; it was wonderful meeting you.” Harry bowed to him.

“And you, young man…” Abraxas nodded and relaxed into his chair.

“Dray, where is the dining-room from here?” Harry asked.

The blond smirked and pointed to a door just behind them. They entered and were unsurprised to see the rest of the family already seated. What did surprise them was the patient look on all of their faces.

“I became impatient and checked the hallway only to see you speaking with my father. I knew you would be a while but didn’t wish to have a confrontation with a painting of a dead man so I left you to it.” Lucius informed them.

“How did you get away from that chatterbox, Harry?” Narcissa asked. “He loves to talk, that one…well, only with some people, really.”

“I pointed out that Draco was pregnant and needed dinner to keep up his strength. Abraxas agreed that the health of the future generation of Malfoys and Potters was too important to wait on the discussion of the war and bade me come back for a chat when I could.” He grinned innocently over at his father-in-law while masking his knowledge of the irony. “Your father is a very nice man, Lucius.”

The elder blond simply stared at him.

Narcissa looked at him strangely, as if she could see the mockery in his words, and patted her husband’s hand. “We should call for the elves to bring dinner, Luc.”

He cleared his throat and did so. A large dinner of turkey, gravy, stuffing, rice, cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes was served almost instantly.

When Harry saw that there was no apple sauce, he quickly called for Dinki but he wasn’t quick enough.

“Where’s the apple sauce? Will someone please pass the apple sauce?” Draco called out looking up and down the table. “I…I need my apple sauce!”

Lucius’ eyes widened in dismay. Pansy bit her lip.

Harry patted his husband’s hand. “Calm down, Dray. The elves will get it for you. Dinki, you’ll get Master Draco his apple sauce, won’t you?”

Dinki didn’t waste time answering, she just popped out and back in again. This time she seemed almost in tears. “Dinki looked in the pantry, Master Harry, sir. There’s no apple sauce in the house.”

Draco looked at his mother and then at Harry. “W-What does she mean?”

Harry glanced contemptuously at his father-in-law. “She means that they’re out, Draco.” He pulled out several galleons from his pocket. “Dinki, I want you to check the pantry and ice box for the other items that Master Draco enjoys and then go to the store and buy whatever we don’t have. You remember the list, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master Harry, sir; Dinki will be right back!” She nodded, took the galleons and popped out again.

“Lucius, may I speak with you in the hall for a moment?” Harry said calmly.

“As you wish.” The older man said nothing as he stood and regally began to walk toward the door.

“You said they didn’t need anything special, Lucius…” Narcissa spoke in a mild voice as she placed warming charms on the food.

“I may have been mistaken…” He said walking out of the room briskly.

Harry motioned for Pansy to help calm Draco. Then he excused himself and went to speak with his husband’s father. Before speaking, he set up silencing spells and fixed the other man with a glare. “I wrote out a list, Lucius… I specifically told you he wouldn’t eat at all if something on that list was missing from the table! Why didn’t you listen to me?”

Lucius waved his hand. “Frivolous trivialities!”

“Yes, I can see just how trivial they are when I look at the tears rolling down your pregnant son’s face! He has cravings, as every pregnant person does.” Harry snapped, eyes flashing with emerald fire. “You said before the wedding that you’d be there for us – both of us. You seem to be going back on that promise and more, Lucius. Narcissa asked if there was anything she could get to provide a comfortable stay over the holiday and I told you that he needs salsa mixed with his scrambled eggs for breakfast. Pickles are his favorite lunchtime treat. As a snack and with dinner he always asks for apple sauce and for dessert he will cry unless he sees Tin Roof Sundae ice cream with whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top. Will Dinki have to buy any more of our trivialities, Lucius?”

“Yes, all of them, I’m afraid…” Lucius sighed. “The only salsa I know of is the dance… we’ve never eaten it as food and I don’t know how Draco even knows of it… Pickles… they’re too salty and we didn’t want his blood pressure to get too high so we kept him away from them for his health. The apple sauce…Well, I didn’t think you were serious about that and the ice cream…Will he really cry?”

Harry took a deep breath and said, “No…because Dinki will come back very soon with everything that she was sent for.” He dismissed the silencing spells and counted backward from ten before going back into the dining-room while Lucius stared after him.

“Harry,” Narcissa began as he sat down. “Did you and Draco get the letter I sent you – the one asking about anything we could get to accommodate both of your needs during your stay?”

Harry nodded slowly. This could be a dangerous minefield unless he was careful because he didn’t want to antagonize Lucius by getting him in trouble. “Yes…”

“Did you answer it?” She asked, casual curiosity ringing in her voice.

“Yes, Ma’am…with a list of specifics for Draco only…I have no food allergies, nor cravings to account for.” The brunette smiled tightly at her. “Lucius must’ve misplaced it or perhaps he didn’t receive it at all.”

“It’s far more likely that he dismissed it as trivial and didn’t tell me or the elves anything about it.” Narcissa scoffed. “But thank you for not just throwing him under the Knight Bus.”

Lucius chose that moment to return, but he was in a foul mood. “My father’s portrait was inside the spells you put up, Harry. He has demanded that I apologize to both you and my son. I’m very sorry to have misjudged the importance of the items you requested in the letter, Harry. My only excuse is that it’s been over seventeen years since I’ve dealt with a pregnant person’s cravings. Draco, I’m very sorry I didn’t think of your feelings in this. Can we eat yet?”

Dinki suddenly popped in with a bowl of apple sauce and placed it in front of Draco who sighed softly as he scooped some up and placed it in his mouth with a moan.

Harry nodded to Lucius as Pansy sighed in relief and moved back to her own place at the table. The whole family dug into their meals but nobody really relaxed until Draco finished his bowl of Tin Roof Sundae ice cream.

After dessert, Narcissa invited everyone into the drawing room. Lucius and Draco played chess while Pansy spoke softly with Narcissa. Harry was at a loss until he saw Abraxas poke his head into another painting. He smirked and nodded politely to Draco’s grandfather as he made his way over to sit in a comfy chair next to the painting. “Is this another of your portraits, Sir?”

“No, no, this one belongs to my brother. He must be in one of his other portraits.” The older man told him. “I hope you’ll indulge me in that discussion, now, Harry.”

“Of course, sir; where shall I start?” Harry asked.

They spoke at length until Draco began to yawn.

Harry’s eyes snapped to his husband’s face. “I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Anything further will have to wait. I need to get Draco to bed. He’s very tired.”

“Yes, yes; of course! My grandson must be well rested!” Abraxas said enthusiastically. “Those babies of yours must be taking it out of him! Oh, and Harry...you may call me Rax.”

Narcissa’s eyes widened as she glanced over at them.

“Thank you, Rax. I count it an honor to do so.” Harry smiled at the portrait as he bowed slightly and turned to get Draco’s attention. “Come on, love. It’s time for bed.”

Draco sighed. “But I’m not tired, Harry.”

“Sure, you’re not. I just watched you yawn so widely that tears formed in your eyes. You know the babies are going to make you tired earlier. Just give in to what you need, love.” Harry spoke in a tone that made his words sound like a suggestion.

“We’re almost done with this game, Harry. Please just let us finish this game?” The blond asked.

Harry suppressed a sigh and gave in. “Fine, but Lucius, can you make it quick? Draco really needs his rest.”

Narcissa and Pansy went to bed soon after that while Harry watched Draco and his father play it out. Lucius had three moves that he could make but only one of them would result in a checkmate to end the game. Though Harry begged silently, Lucius chose to make one of the others and the game that should’ve taken only seconds longer to finish, ended an hour later with the same result: he won and Draco lost.

Harry had to carry the blond all the way back to their suite with Dinki guiding him through the halls. Would Lucius ever learn to trust him when it came to taking care of Draco? He knew his husband would be out of it for half the day tomorrow and bitchy to boot. Harry swore to himself that, next time, he’d put his foot down and take Draco to bed the moment he began yawning.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

Well, there you have it! Dinner with the Malfoys! LOL! I love a good L/H altercation, don’t you? Power struggles have a way of creating such drama in the lives of the people involved.


	22. Chapter 22

******** ******** Chapter 22 ******** ********

Harry woke the next morning to hear Draco snapping at Dinki.

“Can’t you apparate more quietly? You woke me up!” The blond was standing next to the bed and shouting.

Harry sighed and sat up. “Draco, stop yelling at her. You’re only annoyed because you didn’t get enough sleep, which you would’ve if you’d gone to bed when I suggested it.”

“Of course you’d say ‘I told you so’; you prat! You didn’t have to let me finish the game, did you?” Draco snipped at him plopping back down on the bed. “You’re the Dominant, Harry! You could’ve just said no and whisked me off to bed.”

“Oh yes, and then you’d be annoyed at me for an altogether different reason, this morning.” Harry rolled his eyes before tipping the blond’s face up to look at him. “Draco, I’d rather you be annoyed at me for embarrassing you than because you’ve done something harmful to the babies. From now on, when I tell you it’s time for bed, you’ll go without objections. Am I understood?”

“And if I do object?” Draco pouted folding his arms across his chest.

“Then I’ll scoop you up and whisk you to bed but it won’t be a pleasant experience.” His voice took on a hard edge that made Draco shiver. He turned to face the elf. “Dinki, can you please have our breakfasts sent up here?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? We’re going downstairs for breakfast.”

Harry merely smiled. “Wouldn’t you rather stay up here and relax… you could lie in bed and eat your salsa eggs…” He kissed the blond’s cheek. “Then you could roll over and go back to sleep for a bit.” He smirked as he positioned himself behind Draco and whispered into his cranky husband’s ear. “I’ll wake you around lunchtime so we can have sandwiches and pickles before we decide what to do with the rest of our day. We could read for a little while… or perhaps you could show me around the rest of the house. I know; we could hire that muggle limo for a drive around London.”

Draco chewed his lower lip. “That does sound nice… but we’re expected…”

“Draco…” Harry leaned in and kissed the sensitive spot just under Draco’s ear, this time. “My love…my sweet Dragon, you are expected to do your best in school, take care of yourself and the babies and let me – your Dominant husband – take care of everything else.”

Draco’s face and body drained of tension. “You’re right, Harry. I didn’t let you take care of us last night.”

“Will you let me take care of you now?” Harry murmured as he stroked Draco’s shoulders.

“Yes, Harry,” The blond nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, baby; don’t be sorry…Just relax and let me take care of you… I want to take care of you.” Harry cradled his husband gently until their elf brought the morning meal to them.

Harry ate with Draco to ensure that the other man really did relax and Draco was just settling back into the pillows to return to dreamland when someone knocked on their door.

Harry cast silencing spells around the bedroom area and went to the door knowing just who it would be. “Can I help you, Lucius?” He asked the older man as soon as the door opened fully.

“Where’s Draco? Why weren’t either of you at breakfast?” Lucius questioned angrily.

“Draco is asleep. We ate breakfast here because he wasn’t fit company for anyone this morning. Do you know why he was indisposed?” Harry asked quietly. “He woke up as an insufferable brat because he didn’t get enough sleep, Lucius. Why didn’t you support my suggestion, last night? The chess match would’ve been over seconds after I suggested that he go to sleep if you’d just made the move that would’ve given you the win. You wouldn’t have been seen as publicly supporting me and Draco would’ve gone to bed at a decent time, but you didn’t take it.”

“This has nothing to do with me, Potter. You and Draco are both expected to be at all meals during the holiday visit.” Lucius growled.

“Lucius, you are interfering in my relationship with your son, once again, instead of being there for us…like you said you would.” Harry commented casually. “You may be his father, but I’m his Dominant husband. I decide what’s best for him…not you. You need to accept my control of him or this whole thing will be quite messy.”

Lucius gaped at his son-in-law’s veiled threat.

“Your son…My husband needs a clear chain of command, Lucius. I’m it, and if I’m not around then it can be his mother and you. You can tell me what’s expected and I’ll try to make it work within our needs. That’s all I can promise.” Harry informed him. “As for this morning, Draco needed to relax, eat and get his sleep. I needed to make a point. Both needs were met.”

Lucius seemed disgruntled.

“Draco and the babies are the highest priority here, Lucius. I’ve done some reading on male pregnancy and their collective health depends on Draco’s stress level staying consistently low while getting enough to eat and drink.” Harry said to the older man. “Denying his cravings and not allowing him enough rest are ways to add to his stress. This will cause me to do things like hijack him for the day, which is what I’ve done. We’ll see you at dinner.”

Lucius seemed about to argue with him but they were interrupted by another knock on the door. It was Draco’s mother.

“Good morning, Harry; is Draco alright?” She asked when Harry opened the door. “I was quite worried when neither of you joined us for breakfast.”

Harry smiled at her as she joined him and her husband in the sitting area. “Draco was a bit over-tired this morning, Narcissa, so I’ve hijacked him. We’ll be at dinner, though. I promise.”

“Wonderful! Is there anything either of you will need for the day?” She asked graciously glancing up at the bedroom area to catch a glimpse of her son.

“We were thinking of taking a sight-seeing drive through London this afternoon, but other then that, no. Thank you, Narcissa.” Harry spoke kindly to her.

“I’ll hire that car for you, Harry. Come, Luc; Harry has things under control, here.” Narcissa winked at her son-in-law and led her husband out of the suite.

Harry grinned and began to read a book while waiting for Pansy’s visit, which he knew, would be soon. He was right. Not ten minutes after Draco’s parents took their leave, there was another soft knock.

He used his wand to open it and waved her in. “Hello, Pansy; won’t you join me?”

She nodded. “Is he ok? I was worried when you didn’t show up for the morning meal.”

“He was a royal brat when he woke up. I knew he would be, but the point had to be made to Lucius.” Harry told her. “Maybe he, as his father, used to know what was best for Draco the child, but I’m in charge now and I know what’s best for him as the pregnant adult.”

Pansy sighed. “Can I see him?”

Harry nodded. “Just don’t wake him, please. In fact if you’d like to take a nap with him, that’s fine. I haven’t forgotten that you’re pregnant too.”

She smiled softly as she stood and made her way toward the bedroom area. “I’d like that. Thank you, Harry.”

The brunette smiled back and lowered the spells to let Pansy join Draco.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

A few quiet hours later, Draco’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around to find Harry curled around him on his right and Pansy lying peacefully on his left. He sighed; feeling much refreshed but wanted to know what was going on so he nudged his best friend.

“Mmmm just a few more minutes, Mummy…?” She muttered in her sleep.

Draco rolled his eyes and nudged her again.

This time the girl jerked awake and rolled over to face him. “Draco? You’re awake!”

“Shhh! Yes, I’m awake. Now would you please tell me how the three of us ended up in bed together?” The blonde shook his head in confusion.

“Don’t you remember, Dray?” She smiled devilishly. “We got Harry drunk and then you asked him if we could have a threesome.”

His eyes shot wide open. “What?!”

Harry chuckled sleepily next to the blond’s ear. “Yes, love, we had great fun until your father ruined it by trying to join in.”

Pansy started giggling uncontrollably.

Draco pouted. “Stop teasing me!”

Harry smirked as he kissed the blond’s cheek. “Sorry, love, Pansy’s story was just so perfectly ridiculous and you almost believed her for some reason.”

“I did not!” Draco blushed.

“It’s alright, Dragon. You don’t need to convince us…” Harry winked at him. “Our sandwiches are on the way and your Mother has been kind enough to hire the limo for our trip about town.”

“Did you give us enough time before it arrives, Harry? I’d rather not be rushed.” The blond smirked as Harry just nodded and got up to go to the bathroom.

Pansy shook her head at her friend. “Nobody who knew you two before the end of the war would believe this! You seem like you’ve been in love forever instead of just a month.”

“I know it's totally out of character, but...” Draco blushed slightly. “I just can’t help it...I mean... Look, I was a virgin – a total novice at relationships – right? This law made me choose my position in my marriage and accept whatever random person that would be chosen as my life-partner. After what Harry did for all of us, I just knew I could trust myself to him when he asked me to take his offer.”

“How did you know that though? Was it something he said or did?” Pansy asked quietly while getting to her feet.

“He interrupted a meeting with my parents.” Draco chuckled at the thought of that first day. “He treated me like an adult...and just before he left he whispered something in my ear...”

Pansy’s head came up. “What was it?”

“It was just a reminder of the day he saved me from the Fiendfyre.” Draco said absently closing his robe.

Contempt flooded her face as she slipped her shoes on. “Oh, so he guilt-tripped you into accepting him?”

“That’s not it at all, Pans.” He paused, unsure if he should reveal this. “He told me that he could remember the feel of my arms around him as we flew to safety... Pansy, don’t you see?”

She frowned.

“He loved me even then. If he didn’t, he might’ve made it his price of life debt to marry him and bear his children.” Draco said softly. “If he didn’t, he’d have forgotten all about me after delivering me to safety.”

She looked thoughtful as Dinki set up the food in the sitting area. “I think I see what you mean... Even now, he’s very thoughtful. He sent for the sandwiches before he joined us...he always makes sure you have the things you crave...” Her eyes settled on the bowl of peach slices with the flower she’d been named for hovering over it and she snatched it quickly. “I think I might fall for him too!”

“He’s mine, bitch!” Draco glared playfully at his friend as he picked up a juicy pickle. Then he ruined the effect with a laugh. “Well, anyway, I knew he could handle a bit of responsibility and he’d saved me a few times already, so I trusted him with my life. His behavior since the day we got the letters has shown me that I was right to do that. He’s been sweet and kind and, Pans - right from the very beginning he’s been really romantic and caring. He’s always careful with me and makes me feel so important. He protects me from our friends as well as our enemies. He doesn’t make me earn my sweets or his affection. How could I not fall in love with a man like that?”

Pansy sighed. “Wow...I just saw the unrelenting good-goody who helped put my father in Azkaban.”

“Even after living in the same apartment for the last month?” Draco asked in disbelief.

“Nobody could blame you for that, Pansy.” Harry said from the doorway of the bathroom where he’d been witnessing the tail end of his husband’s conversation. “But I hope you can see, now, that my testimony was the last nail in the coffin....not the only nail.”

The blond’s eyes closed as his face got red. “How much of that did you hear?”

Harry grinned widely as he came forward and pecked his husband’s cheek. “I heard you call me yours...”

Draco opened his eyes and smirked. “You are mine...No threesomes – ever.”

Harry and Pansy cracked up. They all began to eat as they sat in the silence.

“Harry?” She said softly.

“Yes, Pansy?” He asked.

“Thanks for the peaches.” She whispered.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned as Draco turned to him with a smile and tears shimmering in his silver eyes.

Soon, lunch was over and Pansy excused herself to write letters to Blaise and Theo as well as some of her cousins in foreign countries.

Harry and Draco got dressed in a leisurely manner and finally sat on one of the couches in the newly cleaned sitting area.

“Thank you for being so nice to her, Harry.” Draco said, looking at the brunette. “Just seeing those peaches made her morning. Seeing the two of you joking together made mine...”

Harry took advantage of the closeness and captured Draco’s lips. “And that’s why I did those things, love. I like making you happy. My trust in her is building...and to show her that, I did something I knew would make her happy by letting her nap next to you. Asking Dinki for those peaches with lunch was just a little extra because she’s been getting them from the elves for a while and I noticed that she enjoyed them. Nobody should ever have to earn food and drink or affection, Dray. You earn things like trust or privileges... but not the necessities of life.”

The blond smirked. “Salsa, pickles, apple sauce and Tin Roof Sundae ice cream are the necessities of life?”

Harry suppressed a sudden urge to giggle. “Yup, if I want to live - you need your salsa...and your pickles and all those other things.”

Draco’s lips twitched as he tried not to laugh.

They broke down together just as a knock sounded at the door. Harry waved his wand to open it through his chuckles.

“Oh! Draco, you’re awake!” His mother sounded overjoyed when she saw him but, when she noticed their mirth, she frowned. “What’s so funny, young men?”

“Nothing, Mother; is the car here for us?” Draco sobered and knew that Narcissa wouldn’t understand their hilarity.

“It just arrived, Dragon.” She smiled as she hugged him and excused herself.


	23. Chapter 23

******** ******** Chapter 23 ******** ********

“Dinki?” Harry called.

“Master Harry is calling Dinki?” The elf said as she popped in.

“Could you fetch our cloaks, please, Dinki?” Harry asked. “Scarves and gloves would be helpful also.”

“Is Dinki to be fetching-.” the elf began.

Harry cut her off. “Yes, but please say no more about it.”

She held her hand to her mouth in apology and popped out.

Draco frowned and narrowed his eyes at Harry. “Just what is she to ‘say no more about’?”

“You’re about to get one of your Christmas gifts a little early. That’s all.” Harry smirked until the elf returned with a small wrapped box and their cloaks. Harry took the box from her and handed it to the blond. “Merry Christmas, love.”

Draco bit his lip and tore into the paper. Inside the box was a dragon pin. The dragon itself was silver and seemed to be curled up in slumber but its emerald eyes were open.

Harry watched Draco’s face to see what he’d say.

“Harry, I-I love it. Is this one of the ones that growl when there’s danger?” He asked with wide eyes.

Harry grinned. “You remembered! I’m glad.”

“I like that he has emerald eyes like you...” Draco told him softly.

“You’ve mentioned my eyes a time or two...” Harry smirked and swung Draco’s cloak over his shoulders and then took the pin from the blond. He placed the brooch and watched it magically seal the cloak.

Draco’s breath caught. “Harry, it feels like...”

Harry frowned as his own cloak settled around him. “Like what?”

“This is going to sound so stupid...” Draco said softly. “It feels like I’m being hugged. When you placed the pin, I felt warmth and as if I was wrapped in the arms of someone who loves me.”

Harry grinned and pulled his gloves on. “I like the sound of that.”

Draco added his scarf and gloves to his ensemble before Harry led them out to the limousine.

They saw Big Ben and Buckingham Palace as well as the London Eye, Westminster Abbey and even Shakespeare’s Globe Theater. Draco had seen several of these before but didn’t mention it to Harry because he seemed to really be enjoying himself. “Let’s see the Tower of London and the bridge as well, Harry.”

“You can see the bridge, young sir, but the Tower is closed for the evening. I checked for you at all of these places because Madam Malfoy specifically said this was a sightseeing trip.” The Muggle driver told them through the window. “I can take you there another day, if you’d like.”

Harry smiled at the man who wasn’t much older than himself and Draco. “We’d like that very much. Thank you! Have you any time free just after Christmas?”

“Yes, actually, I’ve nothing booked on the 27th.” He said.

“Well, now you do.” Draco nodded regally.

The man nodded back and made a note in his ledger before taking them past the Tower Bridge on their way back to the townhouse.

Pansy and Narcissa met them at the door.

“How did you like it, Harry?” Draco’s mother asked.

“It was brilliant, Narcissa, really.” Harry beamed. “We got to see most of the best known sights but the Tower of London was closed for the evening so we’re going back on the 27th.”

“Well, I’m glad you had fun, boys. Now, get upstairs so you’ll be ready for dinner.” The older woman smiled at them.  
******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Pansy walked with them so they told her all about the things they’d seen. She sat reading a book while they showered and dressed. When they were all ready, Harry escorted them both down to the dining room and held both chairs. This dinner was much less eventful, as the elves had fully stocked the coffers.

“Harry, may I speak to you after dinner?” Narcissa asked as she delicately used her fork to cut a piece of the dessert on her plate.

“Of course, Narcissa.” Harry nodded and took a bite of treacle tart into his mouth.

Lucius, Draco and Pansy looked curious but said nothing, choosing to continue eating. When Draco finished his sundae, Lucius took Pansy and his son into the drawing room while Harry and his mother-in-law went to the music room to talk.

“Harry, I want you to know that I’ve tried to reason with my husband.” She said as she led him to a settee along the wall. “He is stubborn, though, and used to being in charge of everything.”

“That’s understandable, I suppose.” Harry commented hiding his smirk as he sat beside her.

“I saw you speaking to Abraxas’ painting last evening, Harry...” Narcissa began. “You’ve gained his trust... his respect. That was always a difficult thing to do.”

“We got on so well because I was respectful in dealing with him and because of my role in the war against Voldemort. See, he didn’t like Lucius’ position on the matter.” Harry informed her. “He also approved of my behavior towards Draco and the future of both our families.”

“I see...” She said softly. “I’d like to thank you for that, by the way.”

“For what, exactly?” Harry frowned suspiciously.

“Being so good to Draco...” Narcissa said. “We love him...we do, but I now realize that our love always came with conditions. Yours doesn’t seem to and I’m glad of that.”

“I honestly didn’t think we’d be getting along this well myself...That first day...I guess my words made a lasting impression...” Harry told her.

“Draco has always done well under strict control, Harry.” She replied.

“I only control him when it’s necessary, not every second.” Harry said smirking. “I’ve found that he does best with gentle coaxing. Take this morning: he woke up in a terrible mood and I directed Dinki to have our meals brought to our room. He took offence but then I suggested that he wasn’t letting his Dominant take proper care of him so he saw my point and relented. In the end, he ate properly, slept a bit more and then we had a lovely outing.”

She stared at him. “Lucius would’ve dragged him to the table and told him to stop being a brat.”

“If I’d done that, would Draco have just gone along with me and been pleasant for the rest of the day?” He asked. “No... He would likely have pouted and refused to do anything else that I suggested.”

Narcissa sighed. “I guess you know my son a bit better than I’d thought...”

“I’ve been married to him and living with him for almost two months... I’d watched him very closely for the last several years...” He told his mother-in-law. “I’d analyzed him... and took note of his moods. I know how to deal with him because of all our previous interaction. It’s not that he’s opening up to me more than he did with you and Lucius.”

“I suppose you’re right, Harry. We really only see him at the holidays. We knew he’d grown up but maybe we didn’t see the implications of that.” She said. “The seventeen year old man doesn’t react the same way that our ten or eleven year old child would... He doesn’t need the same things.”

The brunette smiled. Narcissa was truly trying to understand.

“I’ve also noted that when he starts getting stubborn or annoyed, you can calm him with a touch and a word. He seems to respond well to that.” She frowned.

Harry’s face flushed pink. “Yes, usually a little extra affection or the promise of something happening later on…in private…will persuade him to cooperate. I try to avoid public scenes.”

Narcissa caught on quickly. “Oh...I see...Draco did mention that your mutual attraction was intense and rather - er - enjoyable...I’m quite glad of that as well. Anyway, the others will be wondering where we’ve gotten off to...”

Harry stood and helped her up before allowing her to lead the way to the drawing room.

Draco met them at the door. “Harry, take me back to our room? I’m still a bit tired...”

Harry caught the glint in his silver eyes. His husband wasn’t tired at all; he was curious and perhaps a little randy.

“You were gone for quite a while with my mother, Harry.” Draco said softly as they walked down the hall.

“Yes…We had an interesting conversation…” Harry commented. “She told me that she’s spoken to your father and there won’t be much more interference from him…and then she thanked me for being so good to you.”

“She did?” Draco smirked.

“Yeah…she also tried to tell me to be stricter with you…” Harry grinned and pulled Draco to a stop next to him. “So I told her that I’ve found subtle control to be more effective…which do you prefer?”

Draco ducked his head. “Perhaps it depends on the situation…”

“I see…” Harry turned to face Draco and took his waist with both hands. He pressed the blond against the wall and leaned in close for a kiss. Draco moaned and relaxed into Harry. “You like that…don’t you?”

“Yes…oh, yes, Harry!” Draco whimpered.

Harry slid his leg between Draco’s thighs and brushed his balls.

“Harry! Oh, Merlin!” Draco cried out. “Please, Harry…our room is just there!”

Harry scooped his husband up, hurried into the bedroom area and made love to Draco all night long.


	24. Chapter 24

******** ******** Chapter 24 ******** ********

Harry woke up first and saw everything. The elves had decorated the suite. The fireplace mantle and columns had been laden with evergreen boughs and holly that were tied with white and red ribbons. The bathroom door was adorned with a wreath and a small tree with white twinkling lights stood in the sitting area. A pile of gifts was arranged neatly under it. Harry smiled thinking that he’d need to thank Dinki for doing that.

“Draco?” Harry whispered. “Wake up, baby… It’s Christmas Eve!”

The blond just rolled over to face him and whined.

Harry smiled again and kissed the other man. “Come, my love, breakfast will be served soon.”

“But I don’t wanna get up…somebody kept me awake awfully late, you know…” Draco grumbled.

“I’ll make it up to you…” Harry persuaded softly.

One blonde brow lifted in interest. “Oh, yeah?”

Harry’s lip twitched. “If you are pleasant to everyone for the whole day…I’ll…”

“What?” Draco asked.

“I’ll keep you awake just as late tonight!” Harry grinned and leaned in to lick Draco’s earlobe.

Draco struggled to keep from giving in with a giggle.

Harry noticed and didn’t let him have a chance to protest. He captured Draco’s lips in a deeply passionate kiss that had the other man dizzily clutching him.

“No deal…” Draco whispered panting into Harry’s ear before he hurried into the bathroom leaving Harry bereft and hard.

“Dray! You’re just going to leave me like this?” Harry called after him.

Draco peeked back out the door and Harry could see that he was undressed. “Why not? You’re not the one who’s not allowed to wank…”

The brunette came up close to his husband. “True…but I don’t…because I much prefer your touch to my own…”

The teasing expression slid from Draco’s face. “Really?”

“Did you truly think I’d deny you something I do myself?” Harry asked.

“Don’t you leave school grounds alone?” Draco countered. “Don’t you…?” He trailed off, at a loss.

“I don’t leave school grounds by myself… Have you ever seen me hex random people in the halls? If I get into trouble, don’t I use the coin?” Harry ticked off on his fingers the rules he’d given Draco. “I haven’t lied to you since before the war…”

“You cum without my permission…” Draco said petulantly.

Harry grinned. Now they were getting back to the fun stuff. “That’s just my prerogative as your Dominant, my love…and don’t you find it more exciting when I tease you to the breaking point before finally allowing you to cum?”

Draco pouted. “It’s still not fair.”

“Well then…” A wicked idea popped into Harry’s head. “If you’re a good boy all day, then I’ll let you tease me and decide when I’m ‘allowed’ to cum…tonight.”

Draco stared at him. “You’re joking…”

“Nope…” Harry smirked.

“Agreed.” The blond’s eyes sparked with mischief.

“No teasing me around your parents, though, Dragon!” Harry hurried to amend. “And I’m still hard, you know.”

“Nobody said you couldn’t join me in the bath, Harry…” Draco called through the door.

Harry grinned as he opened the door and saw his husband leaning over to start the water. “What a lovely view...”

“Uh-uh, Harry.” The blond shook his head. “None of that, mister…I’ll suck you off in the tub while we wash up. We’re going to breakfast in the dining room and we shan’t be late.”

“Alright, alright.” Harry grumbled, not really that disappointed. 

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

They walked into the dining room hand in hand. 

Pansy smiled as they took their seats. “Good morning, Draco... Harry, is there a reason you both look so content?”

He winked at her and said, “I’m just enjoying Christmas, Pansy. Being with Draco today has indeed lightened my spirit.”

Draco smirked but his cheeks turned slightly pink as his parents walked in.

“Good morning, all,” Narcissa said placing a light peck on her son’s cheek.

Lucius held her chair and then sat in his own. “We are ever so glad you were able to join us this morning, gentlemen.”

Draco bit his lip and ducked his head at the censure in his father’s voice. 

“Think nothing of it…” Harry gripped Draco’s hand reminding the blond who was his Dominant. “We are happy to do so, when it complies with our health, Lucius.”

Lucius sneered at him in silence as he summoned the elves to deliver breakfast.

“Did anyone have plans for today?” Narcissa asked pleasantly. “Harry, I thought it might be nice to lighten your visitation list for the holidays as we have some in common.” 

“Oh?” Harry frowned curiously.

“Yes, I’ve quite neglected to reconnect with my sister, Andromeda, and I hear that you were named godfather to her grandson.” His mother-in-law went on.

“I was under the impression she’d been disowned, Narcissa.” Harry’s eyebrow rose in surprise. “But –yes; Teddy Lupin is my godson.”

Lucius grimaced. “Ah, yes…Remus Lupin’s child with Nymphadora…how charming…”

“Yes, Andy was disowned by the Black family…” She admitted. “But while we are no longer Blacks by name; we are still Blacks by blood and I have missed her. Do you think she’ll accept an invitation to join us this evening?”

Harry considered this. “Perhaps if you mentioned that I’ll be here. She’s a little skittish about bringing Teddy into certain areas because he might be thought of in a negative way. He’s the son of a werewolf after all.”

“I thought she said he doesn’t get any symptoms during the full moon, Harry.” Draco frowned.

“He doesn’t…but she’s been asked to leave certain wizarding parks and play areas because people know her grandson was sired by a werewolf.” Harry grimaced. “It’s unreasonable discrimination and it’s extremely unpleasant to experience. Anyway if she knows I’ll be here, she’ll feel safer bringing him.”

“I see.” Narcissa nodded in understanding when she heard Harry emphasize the word ‘safer’. She knew now that he meant Andromeda would feel safe in the presence of Lucius if Harry was here. “I’ll send her a note after the meal, then.”

“Thank you, Narcissa.” Harry grinned as the elves served breakfast. “I know you saw them at the wedding, but they left just after the ceremony so I didn’t get to visit.”

“That’s what the holidays are for, Harry.” She smiled and watched Draco place a scoop of chopped up tomatoes, onions, peppers and seasonings on top of his scrambled eggs and mix it all together. “You really eat that, Dragon?”

Draco blushed. “Blaise had visited Mexico before sixth year and, when he came back, he instructed some of his elves in how to make it. When I tried it, I loved it and now that I’m pregnant I can’t eat eggs unless the salsa is mixed in.”

Harry chuckled. “Eggs are good for protein and the salsa has fruit and vegetables so it’s not altogether unhealthy. He usually also has some toast and something sweet with the first meal.”

“Only because you helped me correct my eating habits, Harry.” Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry just smiled and kept eating.

“What do you mean, Draco?” Lucius frowned at his son.

“I had this terrible habit of eating only sugary things one day and salty things the next and then not eating anything but bits of bread the next day.” Draco shrugged. “While we were courting, Harry pointed out that it wasn’t healthy to eat that way.”

“It wasn’t his place to correct you at that time. What did you say?” Lucius wanted to know.

“I asked why it mattered to him.” Draco said.

“No, you said it didn’t affect me and I pointed out that your health would affect our future child which would affect me in return. That’s when you started thinking about it yourself.” Harry commented casually with a wave of his hand. “I didn’t demand it of you or threaten you to make you change your ways; I simply pointed out small facts that made you think and then showed you how I personally choose to eat. You chose to model your own actions after mine. I had very little to do with it.”

Lucius glared at his son-in-law. He was right. Lucius had no recourse but to accept that Harry had only a mild influence on Draco’s decision. Then he realized that Draco had made a decision…an important decision for the health of his future children without more than a suggestion from Harry.

Narcissa had stayed quiet as she watched this byplay. “Thank you, Harry; I’d been trying to get him to eat better for a long while.”

“It was nothing really.” The brunette insisted.

“Don’t make such an issue of it, Mum.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Alright, dear; I’m sorry.” She nodded and began to eat her Belgian waffle which was covered in fresh berries.

“Draco, have you informed your husband of the family traditions?” Lucius inquired.

Draco thought for a moment. “I’ve only just begun to, Father; but there are quite a few.”

“He’s introduced me to quite a few of the family portraits and shown me lots of lovely paintings from your art collection.” Harry said as he stirred honey into his oatmeal. “He basically gave me a grand tour of the house and, I must say; it’s a lovely place.”

“Thank you, but the traditions I’m speaking of are directly related to the holiday, Potter.” Lucius remarked.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and glanced at his husband.

“That reminds me…We were going to wait for tomorrow to announce this but, I think now might be the best time. Don’t you, Harry?” Draco nudged Harry. “We’ll get back to the ‘traditions’ conversation in a bit.”

Harry grinned at the blond. By mutual decision, they’d decided not to announce Harry’s change of surname outside of their small circle of friends until after the holidays so that Lucius and Narcissa could have a little forewarning of the publicity that was likely to generate. 

“A little while ago, Draco and I were speaking about names. It started out as a conversation about baby names-” Harry began.

“Oh! I’m so glad you brought that up! I’ve wanted to ask what names you’ve been considering.” Narcissa interrupted.

“Yes, Narcissa – we’ve been discussing it, but we got distracted and somewhere along the line, Draco pointed out that my last name would be different from his and our children’s last name…” Harry paused. “I realized that I wanted a more unified family than that.”

Lucius frowned and put down his steaming hot teacup. “So what are you saying, Potter?”

The brunette took a deep breath and spoke with caution. “I’m saying – sir – that Potter is no longer my only name…”

Narcissa looked intently at her son who had a somewhat smug expression as he continued to eat his egg and salsa concoction. Thinking she understood what they were saying, she gasped.

“I think Mum’s got it, Harry; but put them out of their misery and just say it already.” Draco smirked.

“I’ve hyphenated my name to match Draco’s. We are the Malfoy-Potters.” Harry said softly.

Lucius’ frown slowly disappeared as he began to comprehend what his son-in-law had just said. 

Harry James Potter – Savior of the Wizarding World and Destroyer of Voldemort – had taken the name of Malfoy and added it to his… in essence; he was giving redemption to the Malfoy name.

Lucius calmly took another sip of tea and slowly stood. “I am quite overwhelmed…Harry…Welcome to the family.” He must stay calm. “Draco, be sure to tell him of the traditions.” He mustn’t show the depth of emotion he truly felt. “Cissa, I’ll be in my study.” He bowed to her and walked out of the room.

Draco, Narcissa and Pansy stared after the older man. 

“Well…that was rather anticlimactic.” Harry shrugged. “I thought he’d be happy.”

Draco looked at his mother. 

She nodded. “Harry…My dear Harry…Lucius does not show the same level of emotion that most people do.”

“He was raised to have extraordinary self control, Harry; most heirs are.” Draco commented. “If you’ve noticed, it’s only since you and I began seeing one another and associating closely, that I have shown anything other than anger or arrogance, displeasure or indifference.”

“So what you’re saying is that that was his way of expressing emotion?” Harry frowned.

Pansy finally looked away from the door to address the brunette. “Harry, what they are saying is that you have made Lucius very happy and he has no idea how to handle it.”

“Should I go talk to him?” Harry asked, starting to stand.

“NO!” Draco and Narcissa said together.

He sat back down quickly.

Pansy smirked at them. “What they mean is that Lucius needs time to understand the meaning behind your name change before anyone – not just you – approaches him.” 

Harry’s frown returned. “Well, wouldn’t it make sense for me to explain it to him, then?”

“You tried that, dunderhead.” The girl rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t fully understand and won’t until he sees for himself that you’re not trying to manipulate him or his family by doing this.”

“So what do I do?” Harry asked.

“You act normal, silly.” She told him. “You’ve informed him of the name change and he welcomed you to the family. Just relax and let him be. He’ll come to you if he needs more information. That’s the way Slytherins do things, Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “Ok, I’ll take your word on it. I hope he was finished with his breakfast and didn’t cut it short on account of this.”

“Don’t worry about a thing, Harry. I’ll go to his study and ask; if he’s still hungry an elf will attend him. You just finish hearing about the family’s Christmas traditions and we’ll talk about baby names when you’re through.” Narcissa called for an elf, gave her orders and then exited the room.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Lucius sat at his large desk in a softly cushioned chair and thought. He didn’t understand this boy…this Harry Potter. The signals he was getting made no sense. First he seems like an overly confident but not too bright little git and then he defeats the Dark Lord time and time again. He seemed like a small child the way he’d acted the morning of the wedding but then he’d stood up to Lucius’ temper often enough that he knew Harry to be an adult capable of taking good care of his husband and future children. He’d made childish remarks at times but now he’s done this… Lucius didn’t know what to think anymore. Harry Potter – the savior of the magical world – was a member of his family, in name as well as deed. 

By simple statement of this fact, the Malfoy family was once again on top of the Wizarding world. It was all he’d ever wanted – ever dreamed. No-one could hurt his family when Harry Potter was a member of it…no-one except him. It rankled the older man that a seventeen year old half-blood had more true power than an elder member of pureblood society, but he could accept it because he knew that he had a small bit of influence on said half-blood. Draco had shown him the memory of his meeting with Harry and Headmistress McGonagall. He knew Harry would look to him and his wife for help and knowledge of magic and other subjects. He only had to wonder what the public would think and what they would do. They would cross that bridge when they came to it, though, he figured…or they’d just have to build a new bridge.

“Luc? Are you alright?” Narcissa’s voice cut through his confusion.

He nodded. “He startled me with that revelation, Cissy. I don’t – I can’t reconcile my long held beliefs of the boy with the young man who is eating in our informal dining room. It confuses me and you know how much I hate being confused.”

“He wants us to take him at his word, Lucius. While with us, one name represents the reputation and expectations of the entire family, to him names are just names and he simply wants his family to share the same surname.” Narcissa explained. “Perhaps he will learn to see things differently in time.”

“Perhaps…” Lucius nodded absently. “Have Dippy bring me a headache potion, will you? I’ll just rest a moment and rejoin you when I can think properly again.”

“Alright, dear. Did you eat enough? Harry was concerned when you left so abruptly.” She commented.

“The boy is too kindhearted for his own good. Look at the situation with Ms. Parkinson.” Lucius sighed. “I’ll simply eat more at luncheon, Cissy. Is Draco finished instructing his husband in the Malfoy Christmas and New Years Traditions?”

“They are discussing it as we speak, my dear.” Narcissa smiled softly as she left the room to call Dippy the elf.


	25. Chapter 25

******** ******** Chapter 25 ******** ********

After the morning meal was over, Draco took Harry and Pansy into the drawing room. "Sit here, Harry." He said pointing to a cushioned settee.

Pansy sat in a chair next to a nearby bookcase and watched as Draco began to pace and lecture his new husband.

"Now, listen up; the Malfoys have many family traditions." Draco said, focusing intently on Harry's face. "Most of them are associated with birthdays and deaths, but there are some for each holiday as well."

"Let's start with Christmas and New Years, Dray. We can go over the rest later." Harry suggested.

"Yes, that's what I thought, as well." Draco nodded. "Now, they're not magical rituals or anything too serious, Harry; just things we do every year. At seven o'clock this evening, the family – and Aunt Andromeda, if she stays for it – will eat in the formal dining room."

"Isn't that where we ate just before?" Harry asked with a frown.

"No, Harry, dear." Pansy smirked as she glanced up from the book she'd been reading. "That was the informal dining room. The formal dining room is only used on major holidays, weddings, deaths and important milestone birthdays or anniversaries. There's one in every pureblood family Manor and it magically changes décor for the appropriate occasion with just a spell."

"That's right, Harry. My parents' wedding was celebrated there as were my birth and my eleventh and seventeenth birthdays." Draco told the brunette. He knelt and placed a hand on Harry's wrist. "Our engagement and wedding celebrations would've taken place there also – if we'd done things normally."

Harry stared at the blond, almost disappointed to have missed it. "Ok – so dinner's in the formal dining room." He sighed. "What's after that?"

Draco chuckled as he stood. "After dinner, we adjourn to the drawing room for Brandy or Port. Then, we each open one gift and go to bed. In the morning, breakfast will be served in the formal dining room."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes? And after that?"

"That's when we gather in the parlor to open the rest of the gifts." Draco's eyes sparkled as he went on. "I usually hand out the gifts myself but this year we’ll have the elves do it so I don’t have to lift things that may be heavy. When that's over we each have some time to ourselves before luncheon which is served in the formal dining room."

Harry sighed and motioned for Draco to continue.

"After luncheon, we visit the portraits of our relatives and socialize until dinner which will be served…" Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess…" Harry shook his head and finished his husband's sentence. "In the formal dining room?"

Pansy applauded mockingly. "Good show, Harry."

"I don't know why you couldn't just say that all the meals in the next 24 hours will be served in the formal dining room." Harry glared; first at his husband and then at the dark-haired girl. "I guess it's the same for New Years?"

"Actually, for New Years it's just breakfast – but back to Christmas…On the day after Christmas, we go visit friends." Draco patted Harry's hand. "The Weasleys are expecting us for luncheon and I think Neville asked us over for tea. I might have those mixed up though; I'll check our calendar. Blaise and Luna are joining us here that night for dinner in the informal dining room."

"Don't forget we arranged to see the Tower of London on the 27th." Harry reminded his husband.

"I haven't forgotten, Harry." Draco smirked. "I placed it on our calendar as soon as we got home that day."

Harry was pleased that Draco cared enough about the plans they made with each other to make a calendar for them. "I'm glad…" He grinned at his husband. "Is there anything else I need to know about for the week, love?"

"I promised Pansy we'd visit her mother's grave on the 28th… Uhmmm…" Draco frowned and glanced at his friend. "Oh, the New Years Ball! My parents will hold a ball on New Years Eve in the ballroom – it may turn out to be just a small party this year – but other than that…we can do whatever we want."

Harry hesitated but, when he felt Draco's hand on his, he decided to speak his mind. "Draco… Would you accompany me to visit my parents' grave and Sirius' and Remus' as well? They're all in the same cemetery …We can go just after Pansy's mum's." Harry's eyes seemed to shine oddly.

Draco kneeled next to him. "Of course, love. I'd be honored."

"We can go to Diagon Alley afterward if you want." Harry smiled.

"That sounds nice, Harry." Draco nodded as he slipped his hand into Harry's.

The sound of an elf apparating interrupted the moment. "Please excuse Dinki, young Masters. Master Harry has an owl."

Harry turned and held out his free hand to accept the letter. When he opened it, he sighed. "Andromeda will only accept your mother's invitation if I'm there to meet her at the floo. She says she won't feel safe otherwise." Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't believe her. Oh well, if it'll calm her fears then I'll do it."

"I'll join you and that way she'll be eased into the Malfoy experience." Draco squeezed his hand before letting go to allow Harry to write a reply.

Pansy snickered as she watched this. "Yes, Draco; your family is definitely an experience, alright."

Draco glared at her. "Now, you be nice, Pansy-dear."

Narcissa hunted the pair of them down soon after they left the drawing room. "Harry, Draco – come with me, boys. I'd like you to look at something."

Harry shrugged and began to follow but Draco hung back. "What is it, Mother?"

"The family tree on the wall of the Library has quite a few of the older…traditional…names that I think you should consider for the children." She smiled.

He gave in and followed his husband and mother. "Mother, we've discussed this between us and we don't want them named for anyone in particular. We don't want our children to be burdened by the reputations of the originals."

"I can understand that, dear – but if no-one who's alive now knew the people in question… Well, who's to say there would be an act to follow – so to speak?" She smirked.

Draco smirked back. "I like the way you think, Mother."

"Good, now I've been thinking of flower names and I truly adore the name Amaryllis. It's not commonly used as a child's name anymore, but your father's great-great something aunt was named that and she was a lovely woman – by all accounts." Narcissa went on. "She was a healer…a very gentle woman. She lived to be almost two hundred years old. You could call her Amy for short."

Harry bit his lip. "I kind of like that one, Dray…but I've been thinking of flower names too and I'm fond of Dahlia and Hyacinthe."

"Those are lovely…but;" Draco frowned. "I actually thought Zinnia was nice."

Harry gasped. "Oh, Draco! That's a gorgeous flower and not popular as a child's name, either…but it’s also not easy to find a nickname for that."

"What about constellation names?" Lucius asked softly as he joined them. "Or simply names of stars…"

Harry grinned inwardly.

Lucius was joining them out of his own free will and not being demanding or overbearing. He seemed to be expressing a genuine interest in the important subject.

"What about Vega?" Draco asked.

"I think one of the Weasleys is considering that one – it's pretty though." Harry squeezed the hand he was holding.

"Vega Louise Malfoy was quite famous in the field of Herbology, Draco. She created a few well known wizarding hybrid plants." Lucius frowned. "But I don't want your child to share a name with another child, son. As you said, they should be originals."

"There's always Ophiuchus or Meridiana." Narcissa suggested.

Harry made a face. "No offense, but those are quite a mouthful. How is the poor dear going to learn her name if it takes an hour to say? I'd like something beautiful but a bit simpler. Linnea is pretty and so are Carina and Aster or Celeste."

"Lyra…" Draco whispered. "It's a constellation – the harp."

Harry got a tingle as he turned to face the blond. "Lyra Zinnia…"

Narcissa's eyes lit up. "Perfect!"

"Now for the boy's name." Lucius began.

"Not just now, Luc. Andromeda is due to arrive in a short while. I must prepare." His wife hugged their son and hurried off.

"Thank you, Harry." Lucius said quietly. "Thank you for letting us be part of this. You both have access to this room if you need it." He took a breath and walked away quickly.

"Harry…?" Draco had a tremble to his voice.

Harry hugged him. "We did it, Dragon! We named one of our babies and it's acceptable to all four of us – not just us or just them."

Draco laughed. "Our daughter will be Lyra Zinnia Malfoy-Potter…It's such a lovely name!"

"It is." Harry drew his husband close and started to point out male names on the tree.

A few hours later, Harry and Draco waited beside the floo for Teddy and Andromeda to arrive.

"Did I remember to tell you that Teddy's a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked before biting his lip.

"Yes, Harry – you've mentioned it several times today." Draco was nervously picking at his clothes. "Are you sure I look alright? This robe doesn't make me look fat; does it?"

"Draco, stop fussing! You look perfect. Andromeda will be very impressed." Harry tried not to sigh.

The fireplace sparked green and a single figure spun into view. It was a woman holding a child in her arms so they knew who it was in an instant. When the spinning stopped, Harry offered the woman his hand, expecting her to take it to assist in exiting the fireplace but she abruptly dropped the diaper bag she was carrying onto it instead. He smirked and placed it on the ground next to him as he looked the pair over. The woman resembled her twin a bit too much for Harry's liking, and the child's hair changed color every few seconds as it was wont to do while he slept peacefully.

"Hello, Harry." She nodded after casting a spell to clear the soot from her clothes and the baby's.

"Hi; how have you and Teddy been?" Harry asked softly as he touched the sleeping baby's hand.

"We're doing quite alright, Harry-dear. Now tell me – what on Earth led to this invitation?" She frowned at Draco. "Are your parents really going to welcome me – an outcast – and my grandson – the son of a werewolf – into their home? If this is a trick…"

"Andy, stop!" Harry grasped her hand. "Narcissa told us at breakfast that she's missed you and wants to reconnect. She asked me if I thought you'd say 'yes' to her invitation."

"It's partly to make Harry feel at home, Aunt. He's new to the family and she wants him to know that he can have visitors and they will be as welcome as he is." Draco jumped into the conversation.

"Draco." She nodded to him. "So Harry, how's married life treating you? I saw the news in the papers – that my nephew is pregnant. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, we're doing great and Teddy will soon have friends to play with." Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

"Will he wake up soon?" Draco asked as he reached out to touch the baby's hand as Harry had moments before. "I'd love to hold him; play with him."

"He'll awaken shortly." She turned to face the doorway just in time for Draco's hand to miss. "Where can I place my things, Harry?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Draco can show us where your suite is, Andy."

Draco nodded sadly feeling the effect of his aunt's 'cold shoulder'. He turned and led the way to a small visitor's suite. It had a queen sized bed and nursery attached as well as a bathroom and small sitting area.

Harry followed Andromeda into the rooms while Draco took a seat on the armchair near the door feeling quite rejected.

Harry kept an eye on his husband even as he watched his godson's grandmother laid the boy in a crib. He placed a silencing charm on the crib and the doorway of the nursery before confronting her. "Why are you being so rude to Draco, Andy? He's been nothing but nice to you and you won't even be civil. This is the Malfoy's home – they didn't have to invite you. They didn't even have to invite me and I'm their son-in-law!"

She huffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry."

"I'm not. I'm just calling it as I see it. Look at him! Draco is my husband and we're in HIS home and he looks like he's on the verge of tears!" Harry hissed at her. "You did that!"

"Oh, please! How did I do anything of the sort?" Andromeda scoffed.

"You barely greeted him, to start with. You wouldn't let him touch the baby. Your answers, when he speaks to you are curt and short – not to mention cold!" Harry glared. "If you're not planning to be civil then why bother coming at all?"

She sighed, seemingly resigned. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't mean to be cold. I just – I'm confused at the invitation and very uncomfortable being in Lucius Malfoy's house. If you weren't here I'd be terrified that he'd harm us."

"Well, while I can understand that, I need you to try being nicer. Narcissa will be coming by in a few moments and when Teddy wakes up I'm taking him to the suite I share with Draco." He told her. "It's just down the hall next to a lovely watercolor painting."

Andromeda gasped. "You're going to leave me alone with her?"

Harry hurried to calm her. "Not right away; I promise! When Narcissa comes, she'll show us to the parlor or conservatory for tea. We'll take Teddy for a little while after you're more comfortable."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, Harry-dear. I suppose I'll be fine after a while."

"Good." Harry relaxed. "Now, could you please apologize to Draco? He's really emotional these days and while I do enjoy holding him – I don't want him upset."

She didn't answer but walked through the doorway to speak to the blond. Harry followed after releasing the spell.

"Draco, I'm very sorry I was so cold to you. I didn't mean to be." She told him softly. "It's just – I'm in an awkward situation and its put me in a bad way. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

Harry met Draco's eyes. They were moist with poorly hidden sadness so Harry produced a handkerchief from a hidden pocket and handed it to the blond.

The blond sniffed a little, trying to look unaffected but failing. "I'm quite prone to that type of behavior as well, so I suppose I can forgive you."

His aunt smiled as she sat in the love seat next to his chair. "Alright, nephew…so tell me how married life has been for you?"

Draco's face brightened. "Well, you probably already know how Harry is – but he's so sweet and romantic with me! I'm really enjoying being married!"

"That's wonderful, dear!" She grinned. "How is your pregnancy going? Are you and the babies healthy?"

"Oh yes! Harry's been taking good care of us." Draco smirked over at the brunette as his hand rested on his baby-bump.

"Well, I try." Harry laughed just as they heard the baby begin to fuss.

"Harry, would you like to get Teddy?" Andromeda asked.

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course; it'll be good practice." She laughed.

Harry nodded. "Yes; you're right!"

"I changed him before we left the house but check his diaper anyway." She told him.

"Ry!" Teddy squealed and changed his hair to match Harry's as soon as he saw his godfather.

Harry did as he was told and lifted the little one into his arms. "He's ok for now, Andy."

"Good; bring him over to us." Andromeda directed him.

As Harry did so, the toddler waved his arms and grabbed his godfather's nose. Harry laughed. "Do you know what that is? That's my nose! Where's Teddy's nose?"

The baby didn't answer but looked confused for a moment before covering his own nose with his other hand.

Draco let out a giggle and the baby looked over at him. "Hi Teddy; I'm Draco."

The baby's hair changed to a bright pink as he babbled, "Rayk!"

Draco's eyebrow shot up. "No – no, little one; I am not a garden tool. My name is Duh-ray-co."

Harry tried to hide a chuckle but was unsuccessful so Draco glared at him.

"Well, don't feel too bad, Draco-dear; I'm Ga." Andromeda smirked.

A soft voice spoke up behind the young blond. "You know, Dragon; you had trouble speaking certain letters and sounds as well. Your children are lucky though; they'll only have to learn Dada and Papa. It took months for you to learn 'Mama'."

"Hello, Mother." Draco smirked as he turned in his chair.

Harry reached out with one hand and took Andromeda's before she could panic. "Narcissa… I'm sure you know who this is…"

The blond woman nodded hesitantly. "Hello, Romy… I've missed you…"

The older of the two, Andromeda held her head stiffly. "I have also missed you, Sister…"

"I was very upset when you were disowned, Romy. I cried for a week." Narcissa confessed. "But I couldn't deny that the choice you made to defy our parents made me happy. I was able to marry the man I loved because of you."

"I knew Lucius and I would never suit each other, so I broke the betrothal to marry the man I loved. That they relented and allowed you to marry him was unexpected but I was very happy for you, Sister. You wouldn't know this but…" Andromeda smirked. "I attended your wedding ceremony in disguise to avoid Lord and Lady Black."

Narcissa's eyes began to tear up. "Romy, please say you'll stay for the holiday! I want so much for your company! Lucius has agreed to keep away if you want him to – except for the meals."

Andromeda sniffed until Harry handed her a handkerchief. "Oh, Cissy… I'm sorry to be such a mess! He does make me nervous but it's his house and I'm just a guest."

"You're not just a guest, Romy; you are my sister…and Harry's godson's grandmother…and I'm going to be a grandmother soon too!" Draco's mother gushed, surprising Harry. He'd never seen his mother-in-law so animated.

"Harry, you and Draco may take Teddy for a little while." Andromeda said softly. "Cissy and I have some catching up to do."

"Yes; I’ve ordered tea here and Dinki is bringing yours to the suite." Narcissa beamed. “Pansy will be joining you.”

Grinning, Harry called for the diaper bag and it flew to his side.

Draco stood and held his arms out for the one year old.

"Draco, I thought you remembered what Madam Pomphrey said. No heavy lifting because of the pressure it can create on your stomach. The baby would qualify and I don't want you hurt." Harry reminded him gently. "You can hold him when you're sitting or lying down."

Draco sighed and settled for placing his hand on Harry's arm. "Alright, Harry. Let's go to our suite."

Harry nodded. "Yes, love – Teddy has lots of toys and we can play with him."

So the young couple took the child down the hall and did just that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally posted at the beginning of 2013 but the toast is timeless so I'll keep it.
> 
> Here’s to the year behind us: There were some bad times but there were good times too; we should all remember that about our pasts… Here’s to the year ahead: May the things we experience in the coming year inspire us to better things and maybe to better ourselves and our circumstances as well as those of our friends and families.
> 
> Happy New Year, Everyone!! Here’s hoping…

******** ******** Chapter 26 ******** ********

Harry and Draco played with Teddy for about half an hour before Pansy joined them in the sitting area of their suite. Just moments passed before Dinki popped in carrying a tea tray filled with tea, scones, and biscuits and a sippy-cup of juice for the baby.

“So this is Teddy Lupin?” Pansy asked upon seeing the small boy.

“Yes, Pansy; this is my godson. Teddy, say hello to Pansy.” Harry smirked wondering how the baby would choose to pronounce the girl’s name.

“Hi.” Teddy said, surprising them all by turning shy. He blushed and, in doing so, he turned completely pink – from hair to toe.

“Well, aren’t you precious?” she said once she’d recovered from her shock. She looked at Harry. “He’s a…” 

“Yes, Pansy; Teddy is a metamorphmagus. He gets it from his mother’s side of the family,” Harry interrupted.

“I’ve never met someone with those abilities before. It’s extraordinary,” the girl whispered.

“Yes, he is; isn’t he? Check this out.” Harry grinned and turned to the baby. “Teddy…come to Uncle Harry for a minute.”

Pansy gasped as the little one crawled in Harry’s direction while changing his hair and eyes to match the man who waited for him.

“Now watch this…” Draco winked at her. “No, Teddy; Uncle Draco wants to hold you. Come to me.”

The baby stopped in his tracks and looked back and forth before adopting icy blond hair with emerald green eyes.

“Oh my…he could be your son,” Pansy whispered.

“Yes…he could.” Harry focused on her intently, even as he walked over to pick the baby up and place a bib around his neck. “I think of him that way, you know…as my son.”

“Now, Harry – don’t start that again! Pansy isn’t going to hurt us or our family members.” Draco scowled at Harry for a moment before handing Teddy a biscuit. “Not only does it benefit her situation to be in our – or specifically – your good graces, but she knows that if she hurts a Malfoy, she won’t live to tell the tale.”

The girl grimaced. “No need to make threats, Draco.”

He smirked at her. “I know, Pans; that was a promise.”

She shivered delicately. “I was told there would be tea. Am I welcome or not?”

“Yes, Pansy;” Harry said softly as he handed the baby’s sippy-cup over to Draco who seemed to have quite a knack for the ‘domestic stuff’ even though he wanted to ‘do something with his life other than bear children’. “Our point has been made. Come and sit.”

“Thank you,” she whispered as she sat.

Harry poured the tea and fixed it to everyone’s liking before making his own and sitting back. “So, Dragon, I’ve been wondering if you’ve heard from Potions Master Loveday yet.”

“Who is this Loveday person?” Pansy asked.

“Aloysius Loveday is the Potions Master Harry found to help me get my Mastery.” Draco sighed as he answered his husband’s question. “I haven’t heard anything since that first letter, Love. He said that I really shouldn’t start my additional training until after I’ve passed my N.E.W.T.s and the babies have been born. It’s unfortunate but the fact is that some of the things we’ll be working with have harmful effects on pregnant people or the fetus.”

Harry made a sympathetic face. “Oh Dray; I’m sorry.”

“He did send a few books for me to peruse, though. He said I’d find them helpful for future reference and said to count them as a gift,” the blond commented before sipping the hot liquid. “I sent a note of thanks of course.”

Pansy smiled as she watched the young men before her interact. “And…?”

Harry beamed as he echoed her sentiment. “Do you like them? Are they as helpful as he said they’d be?”

“Definitely! Harry, these books are so detailed!” Draco’s face lit up. “Each potion is explained down to the properties. of each ingredient and why they interact the way they do. By the time the babies are here, I’ll have passed the N.E.W.T.s and be very well prepared for the training Master Loveday is going to give me. I want to thank you again, Harry…for finding me a mentor and…” He winced visibly. “And letting me do this even though you don’t like the idea.”

“It’s not that I don’t like the idea, Draco,” Harry began. “Even the training is dangerous if you don’t have an experienced instructor and – have you met some of the Potions Masters of Loveday’s caliber?”

“I’ve not met many, no.” Draco frowned.

“I met some of them during the war and last summer and while trying to find one during our weeks of courting. You wouldn’t believe it! Some of them are hideously ill-mannered and poorly trained – I have no idea how they got their certificates. Some are lecherous slobs who would try to take advantage of you or only take you on to make me happy while not actually giving you useful training!” Harry ranted. “Loveday is not only a Hogwarts graduate but he also trained for his Mastery under Nicholas Flamel. I trust him with you and your training as I wouldn’t trust any other Potions Master but Snape.”

Draco stared at him.

Pansy stared at him.

Teddy – having sensed Harry’s intensity – stopped playing and stared at him.

“Sssh…it’s alright, Teddy.” Harry soothed the baby and then looked up at his companions. “What?”

“Did you just say you’d trust Snape?” Pansy asked glancing at Draco.

“Yes…if he was here and capable of training Draco, I’d trust him.” Harry nodded. “He might’ve been a git to me and the other Gryffindors, but he was also a good man with many skills. I didn’t like him as a person… but if I needed a potion, there was nobody better. He was also your godfather; wasn’t he, Draco?”

“Yes, Harry,” Draco whispered in amazement. “How did you know that?”

“After he died, I found out many things about him. He was in love with my mother – for one. They grew up in the same neighborhood when they were young and were in the same year at Hogwarts,” Harry divulged. “I found out he was your godfather when I looked a little deeper into his relationship with your parents.”

Draco nodded absently, trying to process this information.

“As for the ‘letting you’ comment… Draco – look at me,” Harry asked. When the blond looked up at him, he said softly; “Draco, I’m not ‘letting you’ do this; I’m helping you do it. Spouses in love should support and help their partners realize their dreams. It’s your dream to be a Potions Master; isn’t it?”

Draco nodded.

“I’m supporting your dream and helping you to realize it by making sure you get the training you need in a way that keeps you safe and secure. I’ll continue to support you - and our family - by staying home to raise our children during that training.” Harry cupped his husband’s cheek. “After the training is over, I’ll celebrate with you and buy you that apothecary you want. You’ll be working so hard and you’ve already been through so much…you deserve to see your dream come true, Dragon.”

Draco’s eyes filled with tears. “Pansy, something has come up and you’re needed in your suite…right now.”

Harry frowned but waited to see what was going on.

She smirked and put her teacup down as she walked to the door. “I’ll see you at dinner Draco.”

“Dinki,” Draco called.

Dinki appeared and faced the blond.

“Please take Teddy back to his grandmother and tell my parents we’ll see them at dinner but we’re not to be disturbed until then,” Draco went on. “Also send Pansy a small tea tray of her own.”

Dinki nodded, picked up the baby and his things, and then popped out just in time as Draco stood and approached the brunette with no small amount of emotion.  
******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********  
He wiped his eyes quickly and seated himself astride Harry’s lap. “Harry, you are truly amazing,” he whispered. For a moment Harry thought to say something but Draco headed him off, laying a finger on his lips. “I’m not looking for comments or compliments, my love. I just want you to know how I see you…you are truly a rare creature – you’re patient and kind; you’re supportive and loving. You’re so very different than I ever expected a Dominant husband to be…and you’re mine to cherish.”

Realizing that Draco had just paraphrased Harry’s own speech from the moments before the consummation of their marriage, the brunette leaned in and took possession of Draco’s lips – just as he’d done all those weeks before.

Dizzy from the kiss, Draco panted, “I want to ride you, Harry. Please?”

“One last thing Dragon,” Harry said, looking into Draco’s silver eyes. “The only place I really want you submissive is in my arms. Do you hear me? I love the way you challenge my opinions and beliefs… and when you thanked me for ‘letting you’ study potions…it sounded like I was crushing that. I don’t want to crush your spirit, Draco! Promise me you won’t let anything do that!”

Tears ran down Draco’s face as he nodded. “I promise, Harry…I promise.”

Harry undressed his husband quickly but gently and then sought to remove his own clothing as Draco hurried to retrieve the lube. By the time Harry had finished undressing, Draco was back and eager to resume his position on Harry’s lap.

Harry smiled up at the blond. “Let me prepare you, Dragon.”

Draco nodded and knelt on the couch to bend over the arm. Harry warmed the lube with a quick charm before applying it to Draco’s opening. Draco moaned with pleasure upon feeling Harry’s fingers enter his body. When he felt Harry’s finger lightly brush his prostate, Draco whimpered and reminded Harry of what he really wanted.

Harry grinned. They’d done this more than a few times but never on this couch. “C’mon, Dray…I want to feel you sliding down onto my cock. I love to feel the warmth of your body surrounding me when I’m inside you.”

Draco moaned from the words alone and adjusted his position to accept Harry’s member. Lowering himself gently and yet deliberately onto Harry, Draco felt his muscles stretch and mold around the man he’d come to love. When Draco felt his husband’s hair tickle his ass, he looked deep into the emerald eyes and began to move up and down on Harry’s arousal. “Harry, I – I – I can’t – I don’t want the control, Harry… It’s not who I am!” The blond panted remembering his husband’s promise from that morning. “I love how it feels to be yours, Harry.”

Harry savored the sight and sounds of Draco’s surrender. “Merlin, Draco; yes! Moan for me, my dragon!”

Just then, Draco let out a deep guttural groan and sank down so Harry was balls deep. “Oh, Harry!”

Harry growled and turned the blond around kissing and licking his throat. “I’m so close, Dragon… I’m going to cum in you…I’m going to mark you as mine.”

Draco took in the words and enjoyed the sentiment. “Harry, yes! Oh…Yours!”

Harry’s lips were about to latch onto the blond’s neck when the blond in question stopped him.

“Not someplace visible, Harry – please? I don’t want my parents thinking you hit me or something. You’re finally all getting along!” Draco said with a whine.

Harry relented and moved lower onto Draco’s shoulder before giving in to the primal urge and marking his lover. “Cum with me, Dragon…”

Draco maneuvered so that Harry could take over their movements and the brunette did so with both ease and pleasure.

Harry made one long slow stroke and voiced a low command. “Tell me who you belong to Dragon.”

“You, Harry! I’m yours!” Draco cried out. “Merlin! Oh, Merlin! Harder, Harry; please?”

Harry grinned and kept to the slow and steady pace until he couldn’t help it anymore. He took hold of Draco’s hips and placed the blond’s hand on his own cock. “Touch yourself, Draco. Cum with me…,” he commanded softly.

Draco began to stroke his cock in time with Harry’s thrusts and soon they reached their peaks.

After they collapsed, Harry smiled at the exhausted blond. “So beautiful…”

“Stop; I’m gross,” Draco weakly protested. “I’m all sweaty and I’ve got cum all over my stomach.”

“You stop. You look gorgeous! This is the product of a good love making session and only I get to see you this way. I love it…,” Harry smirked. “And I love you.”

“And if I was clean, I’d hug and kiss you for making this mess sound flattering. Let’s shower before we run late for dinner,” Draco suggested.

Harry grinned and flicked his wand toward the shower. “There… it’s ready for us.”

Draco smiled and stood up. He stretched and walked into the bathroom, noticing that Harry was following him.

Harry stepped into the shower just behind Draco. “What if I wasn’t done with you?”

“Then we’ll just have to continue in here…won’t we?” Draco gasped as Harry’s mouth played along his shoulders again. “Mmmm, Harry!”

“So gorgeous…” Harry whispered as he guided Draco’s hands to the warmed tiles and entered his husband a second time.

They made love there against wall in the shower and again on the bed before finding themselves with very little energy. Harry cast a Tempus charm and suddenly adrenaline shot through him. “Shit! Dray, dinner starts in ten minutes!”

Draco groaned. “Hurry up! Get dressed and we’ll call Dinki to transport us to the formal dining-room. It’s the only way we’ll make it!”

Hurry, they did and Dinki popped them to their destination before anyone was the wiser…or so they thought.  
******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********  
Lucius stood regally at the head of the large table in the formal dining room with Narcissa to his left because she was the lady of the house. Andromeda was just left of her sister and Teddy was in a high-chair next to her. Two empty chairs sat to Lucius’ right hand side; they were reserved for his son and son-in-law. As the Dominant of the two, Harry had the dubious honor of the seat at Lucius’ immediate right, while Draco would be in the next chair over. Pansy was seated to Draco’s right as his guest.

Harry held the doors open for his husband just as the others were sitting down to wait for them. “Hello everyone.”

“Good evening, Harry…Draco…” Lucius nodded. “I was given to understand you would be a little late. I’m glad to see I mistook the situation.”

“Late, Father? It is quite inappropriate to be late for Christmas dinner; we would never.” Draco started to bluff as he moved toward his place at the table.

His father caught him with a knowing stare and one stately eyebrow rose in challenge.

Draco sighed, pausing next to his chair. “Sorry Father.”

“For?” Lucius asked softly, sounding dangerous.

“I’m sorry for fibbing and almost being late for the holiday dinner, Father,” Draco said just as softly, before sitting in the chair Harry held out for him.

“You are forgiven Draco,” the older blond said; nodding formally, before addressing the newest member of the family. “Harry, I do hope there were no health problems that may have influenced this outburst of tardiness.”

“No, Lucius; we just lost track of time. I’m very sorry.” Harry bit his lip but had the grace to blush as he sat in his own place.

Unexpectedly, Lucius’ expression changed to one of mischief. “I quite understand, Harry. My wife and I frequently ‘lost track of time’ when we were newlyweds; didn’t we dear.”

Draco looked startled at first and then he blushed and grimaced. “Too much information Father.”

“I received more than an earful of that ‘too much information’ when I stopped by your rooms just over thirty minutes ago, Draconis,” Lucius smirked.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from commenting. In his mind, he was deciding how best to ‘punish’ Draco for forgetting to ward the suite properly.

“Luc, be nice…I know you remember how we were and I’m sure it’s the same with them. Call for dinner, please, darling; I’m ravenous.” Narcissa smiled softly.

The whole scene confused Andromeda as she watched. This was not the way she’d imagined the Malfoys would treat young Harry. She’d thought the meal would be riddled with tension and hostility. Instead, there was mischief and playfulness. She began to relax until Lucius, once again, took to his feet.

“This Christmas we welcome a new member to the Malfoy family – Harry James Malfoy-Potter. Draco, you are my son – my heir… and although I did not approve of nor give this marriage my blessing before, I do so now. The man you married in October has opened his heart to all of us and I – as the head of this family – formally accept and acknowledge his place in it.” Lucius bowed to Harry – whose jaw dropped.

Narcissa nodded with a solemn air. Andromeda was also affected by Lucius’ behavior, though she didn’t allow it to show. Draco just snorted and reached over to close the uncouth brunette’s mouth while his father continued.

“Next week, we begin a new year and that year will herald a new era for us. Before the next Christmas, we will welcome two children of our own blood and be forever changed. There hasn’t been a multiple birth in the Malfoy family in over five generations and, though it was I who procured the potion, I do not claim credit.” The elder blond spoke softly; his tone was filled with sad acceptance. “I do, however, celebrate it and will continue to do so every day because the world needs more of the type of magic that only a child can produce. Thank you, Harry. Thank you for accepting the past as past and not harming Draco in some misguided sort of revenge. Thank you for loving him and giving us the precious gift of a future.” Before Harry had time to comprehend what had just happened, Lucius clapped his hands twice and several house elves appeared. “Elves, you may bring the feast.”

As the elves did so, Harry took the time to look around the room and settle down from the shock of his father-in-law’s speech. Above the table, there were two large crystal chandeliers with garlands of greenery adorning them. Wreaths and sconces lined the walls and they were quite like the ones they’d had at the Yule Ball in fourth year. A lit candelabrum graced the table and was surrounded by evergreen boughs and holly. Each chair was lined with white satin.

“I see you are noticing the décor, Harry.” Narcissa grinned. “I thought white would be appropriate for the chairs since there was a recent wedding in the family and neither of you got to see the room at that time. Perhaps as a treat, I’ll show you how it would’ve looked for the heir’s wedding.”

Harry smiled. “That would be lovely, Narcissa. I hope we’ll get to see it before we return to school.”

“There is the New Years ball, Mother. I wouldn’t be averse to that atmosphere while welcoming the new year,” Draco suggested a little too innocently.

His mother gasped. “Oh Dragon, that’s perfect! I’ll invite all of your friends and we’ll have a true wedding reception for you!”

Harry glanced at his husband and knew that’s just what the blond had been hoping.

“I’ll have Dinki fetch our wedding robes from Hogwarts for the occasion.” Draco looked at Harry. “We don’t need to redo the vows but I had rather hoped for a real first dance with you and a dance with my mother…”

“Won’t you need new robes, Draco?” Lucius asked. “The others were fitted before you were pregnant.”

One of the elves dropped the platter they’d been carrying and Harry had no warning before hearing a soft whimper of distress from his husband.

Draco’s lip trembled as he stared down at the plate he was in the middle of filling. “Are you saying I’m fat? I am, aren’t I?”

Draco’s mother stood and hurried around the table to her son’s side. “Draco, your father didn’t mean it that way! You’re not fat, dearest!”

Lucius’ eyes widened as Narcissa, Pansy and Andromeda all glared his way. Harry focused on his upset husband instead; patting his shoulder and rubbing his arm.

“Draco, stop.” Harry lifted Draco’s head to look at him. “Madam Pomphrey says you’re at a healthy weight, Draco. You know that. The weight will go away when you have the babies.”

“I guess I know that…but there’s no need to point out how fat I’m getting; is there?” Draco pouted.

Lucius winced silently upon hearing the hurt in Draco’s voice.

“I mean – the babies are just starting to grow and…” He sniffed. “I’m sure I’ll look like a hippogriff by the time they’re born.”

The elder blond man adjusted his robes uncomfortably and huffed.

“Please don’t feel self conscious, Love,” Harry said softly. “I’ll never think you’re fat.”

“I remember you saying something like that to me, once… Lucius,” Narcissa whispered as she retook her seat; seeing that her son-in-law had things in hand.

“We can resize the robes for New Years and I’m sure it won’t need much alteration,” Harry coaxed. “It’s only been two and a half months after all.”

“No, Harry, Father is right,” Draco murmured, glaring at the man in question. “We’ll need new ones…”

Harry was facing away from the older man at the time so Lucius didn’t see him smirk. He knew Draco wasn’t hurt anymore, just annoyed. Harry only had to wait and see what the blond had in mind.

“I’ll get the kind that can grow with a pregnancy so…” Draco glanced between Lucius and Harry. “So I can use them when we have more babies.”

Harry’s face lit up even more at the thought of more children, but Narcissa seemed to catch on to her son’s line of thought. Those types of robes with built-in growth charms cost a bit more than normal ones.

“That’s the spirit, Dragon!” she cheered lightly, while glancing at her husband. “Thinking of the positive side is just the right way to deal with things. Seeing as how your father ‘celebrates’ your future children and believes that ‘the world needs more of the type of magic that only a child can produce’… You’ll certainly be having lots of them.”

Harry got into the act, then; saying with a leering wink, “That means that you’ll be needing quite a few sets of those robes.”

Lucius looked them all over suspiciously before falling into their trap. “If it’ll make you feel better, Draco; I’ll provide the new robes.”

“Well… You certainly don’t have to Father,” Draco said with an offhanded shrug. “After all, I’m quite sure that Harry can afford a few sets of fine robes, can’t you Harry?”

Harry nodded solemnly. “Of course I can, Dragon. I won’t have you feeling unattractive when you’re anything but.”

“No-no – that just won’t do. The parents provide the robes for their childrens’ wedding and reception. Lucius is quite right to say so.” Narcissa grinned. “We’ll get you a new set as well, Harry. No matter the cost.”

“There; now that’s settled – let’s have the meal.” Lucius concluded the conversation by turning to the elf that had dropped the platter. “Tinki, go fetch another platter of whatever it was you dropped. If this wasn’t Christmas, I’d give you clothes for wasting that food!”

Tinki winced but said nothing as he popped out of sight.

Draco said he was over the weight issue, but Harry noticed that the younger blond man took many vegetables with his turkey slice and made sure to leave off the fried items. When dessert came, he only had one scoop of ice cream with a touch of whipped cream and a cherry, instead of a large sundae with sprinkles. Harry felt very annoyed with Lucius for saying what he had, but he also felt put out with Draco for taking his father’s words so seriously.

After everyone had polished off their respective dessert, Narcissa stood, signifying that dinner was officially finished. “Brandy will be served in the drawing room,” Narcissa announced. She laid her hand in the crook of Lucius’ elbow and led the way.


	27. Chapter 27

******** ******** Chapter 27 ******** ********

Being that Draco and Pansy were withchild, they couldn’t drink alcohol, so they decided on sparkling grape juice instead. Once the juice and brandy had been poured and distributed, they all sat and began to chat amongst themselves.

Draco once again challenged his father to a game of wizard’s chess, while Harry sat with the ladies and his godson who was in need of a change and a good cleansing charm. Andromeda supervised Harry in the how-to of changing a diaper while Pansy watched and Narcissa smiled at the scene.

“You know I’m suddenly glad you showed me how to do this last summer, Andy! I didn’t know how soon it would come in handy of course – but still!” Harry smirked at the older woman.

Draco looked up from his game. “You stayed with Andromeda, Harry? When was this?”

Harry blushed, remembering. “It was just after my birthday, Draco…”

Most of the others lost interest at that point but Draco suddenly recalled being told that it was around his last birthday that Harry had spent a week with a muggle boy. “Harry…?”

Hearing a strange tone in his husband’s voice, Harry glanced up from dressing the – now clean and wiggling baby. “What is it Dragon?”

“What did the muggle boy look like?” Draco asked softly as soon as he’d directed a chess piece to move.

“Huh? Oh – I uh…” Having not expected the blond to broach this in mixed company, Harry handed his godson off to Andromeda before meeting his husband’s curious but not volatile gaze. “Uhm…His hair was honey colored and his eyes were pale green…he was built sort of huskier than us. I hope you don’t think I think about him at all, Dragon. He was sweet and I enjoyed my time with him, but you’re who I really want. You do know that don’t you?”

“What’s his name?” Draco said ignoring Harry’s quest for reassurance.

“Erm… Butterworth… I think? Andy - the muggle boy I saw last summer – what was his name again?” Harry asked quietly wishing he could change the subject. “I think it was Jonathon Butterworth, but I could be mistaken.”

“No, no; Jonathon was the boy’s father. The boy was Joseph and his mother’s name was Ann,” the older woman informed them. “They said to tell you goodbye, when they left to escort Joey to Eton – a muggle university – did I tell you that?”

“No, Andy, but I honestly haven’t even thought of them in months,” Harry told her as he turned back to speak with Draco. “Well, there you have it, Dray. I dated a muggle boy named Joseph Butterworth for the week or so after my birthday. What did you hope to accomplish with these silly questions?”

“You never talked about it and I wondered how I…” he whispered.

“How you – what? Did you wonder how you measured up to him?” Harry asked disappointedly. “He doesn’t hold a candle to you, Draco. I only ever mentioned him so you’d know I wasn’t an inexperienced clod in the bedroom.”

Harry could tell that Lucius was pretending not to listen as Draco’s cheeks flushed a soft pink. “I knew you wouldn’t be inexperienced, Harry. Your grace on a broom is unparalleled and I imagined that to translate into the bedroom along with the passion you talked about that day in McGonagall’s office… It does.”

“Glad to hear it,” Harry smirked. “So why the curiosity?”

The blond huffed while staring at the chessboard. “Oh, fine! I just wanted to see if there was a pattern to your preferences. Did you fancy many blonds…? That sort of thing…”

Lucius moved a piece as Harry answered. “Not when I was with girls, but yes. In school I thought myself straight and fancied Cho Chang. After her, there was Ginny – Ron’s sister. During the war I did some thinking and soul searching and realized that what I really wanted was men. Then you – in the ballroom at the Manor – looked into my eyes,” Harry said taking a breath. “Your expression was controlled but your eyes told me you knew me for who I was and I could almost hear your sarcasm – ‘how could the Golden Trio get themselves caught’ and ‘don’t you know you’re supposed to save us all’. I even imagined you confessing how terrified you were.”

Draco snorted softly at that. “You didn’t imagine anything. I’ve known Legilimency and Occlumency since I was fifteen. When our eyes met, I sent you my thoughts.”

Lucius didn’t say anything as he completed a checkmate move, but he visibly stiffened at those words.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “You did? So when I took your wand… you really just surrendered it? I could’ve sworn you said ‘take the wands and go – hurry’. But what worried me was the look in your eyes that said ‘take me with you’.”

“I’d actually said ‘I wish you could take me with you’,” Draco told him. “He – I was horrified by the things he was doing and I knew that in his insanity he’d turn on us sooner or later. I went back to school after our punishment with the resolve to never return to the Manor. I figured I could appeal to Father and Mother to live on my own – preferably here or another of our houses; but if they said no…I didn’t know what I’d do.”

There was a long pause as they stared at each other.

“Well, this is a heavy topic for Christmas, my dears,” Narcissa broke into the silence. Hearing her son confess his terror from during the war was as shocking as it was unpleasant. “Let’s call an elf to bring us each a gift. Dinki?”

Draco’s favorite elf appeared at once but she looked nothing like Harry and Draco had ever seen her. She was dressed in a fancy green pillowcase that was decorated in silver and white lace. She also had a red bow tied to her ear – which the newlyweds only noticed when she bowed to them.

“Harry, Draco… Your first gift is Dinki.” Narcissa announced. “Harry, I know you have the elf from the Black family’s London residence but he’s very old and – from what I’ve heard – not a little insane. Lucius and I want you and Draco to start your married lives with a happy, healthy…experienced...but also pleasant house elf. She knows – among other things – how to care for children so she’ll be able to assist with the twins when they arrive.”

“She’ll remain tied to our wards so she can access any of the family’s dwellings, thereby allowing her to summon us if you have need of our aid or council,” Lucius commented.

“Thank you so much; that’s very kind of you. I’m certain she’ll be a sight better than Kreacher with Draco’s pregnancy and the children.” Harry chuckled. “She also seems to be Draco’s favorite around here, so she’ll be a comfort when we live in our own home.”

Lucius seemed to lose some of his tension as soon as Harry finished speaking.

“Dinki, I told you earlier which gift I want to give Teddy this evening.” Harry nodded her way.

She grinned and popped away. When she reappeared, she was holding the wrapped gift out to Harry.

“Teddy, this gift is for you!” Harry smiled widely.

“Ry!” Teddy bounced in his grandmother’s lap. He tore into the paper as soon as he could and then looked, wide eyed, at the item.

“It’s magical, Ted. Just touch the picture of the puppy dog,” Harry instructed.

The baby looked up at his godfather and then used one little finger to touch the picture of a familiar looking black dog.

“WOOF, WOOF!” The toy barked loudly.

Teddy squealed with laughter.

“Now touch the cat,” Harry said.

“Kit.” Teddy bounced again as he searched for the correct picture. The cat was grey with black markings that could almost be glasses. It meowed instantly at his touch, making him giggle again.

“The pictures are of animagi that I know… or knew in the past,” Harry told Andromeda as she lifted it to her level.

“I know Minerva is the cat, but who is the dog?” she asked. “Who are the others?”

“The large black dog was Sirius’ form,” Harry told them. “He and my father – and Peter Pettigrew – were unregistered animagi. They did it to keep Remus company on the full moon. Teddy won’t understand until later, but there is a picture of a wolf as well as a dog. My favorite of Tonks’ morphs was her duck face so I have a duck that quacks.”

Andromeda smiled softly. “What was your father’s form, Harry?”

“My dad was a stag… Mum never learned to do it but her Patronus was a doe.” Harry bit his lip. “Deer don’t really make a recognizable noise so if he touches the picture of the stag and doe, he’ll see a picture of my parents in human form projected on the nearest surface.”

“Who are the rat and the beetle?” Narcissa asked.

“Pettigrew is the rat and the beetle is Rita Skeeter,” Harry confessed, shocking everyone. “I know what you’re thinking: he was an enemy and she - at the very least – is an annoyance. I understand that but I want him to learn certain lessons as he grows up – one of which is that not everyone is on your side. I’ll explain things when he’s old enough.”

“There is a strange symbol here.” Lucius pointed to the space between the wolf and the cat.

Harry licked his lips and gave a mysterious smile. “I’m reading up on transfigurations and I believe I’m quite close to learning the secret to becoming an animagus. That symbol is a spell that’s built into the toy. I can add at least ten more animals and noises.”

“That’s ingenious, Harry.” Andromeda grinned. “If you need help with your studies just let me know. I’m an eagle owl.”

Harry stared. “Really? I hope you’ll show me sometime, Andy!”

“Of course, dear.” She winked. “Perhaps during our stay.”

Harry was thrilled to hear this as it would help a lot to have a living source of information so willing and close to him.

Andromeda motioned to Dinki. “The gift I’m giving to Narcissa is on the low table in the sitting area in my suite.”

“Yes, Madam Tonks.” Dinki bowed before popping out and back in seconds, laying the gift on her former mistress’ lap.

Narcissa’s eyes sparked with excitement. “You always knew what to get me when we were young.” She opened the paper with almost as much enthusiasm as Teddy had and gasped as soon as she saw the small jewel box. “Oh, Romy…It’s lovely!”

“As soon as you place it where you want it, just tap it with your wand and say ‘placement’. It will enlarge slightly and only opens to you once you press your forefinger to the silver plate on the side,” Andromeda explained. “My beloved Ted gave me one just like this when I married him. I knew you’d enjoy this.”

“Thank you, sister.” Narcissa placed the box on the floor beside her chair and walked over to Andromeda.

Harry took Teddy from the older woman’s lap and the sisters embraced. Teddy clapped his little hands and bounced in Harry’s lap as Draco began to cry silently. Pansy held a hand to her heart. Even Draco’s father was affected. Harry could see the emotion in Lucius’ eyes as he watched his wife reconnect with her sister.

“You’re very welcome, Cissy,” was Andromeda’s soft answer.

Draco gave Lucius a new book for his private library while Pansy gave Harry and Draco a pram for the baby. 

Harry’s gift to Andromeda turned out to be just as emotional as her gift to Draco’s mother. It was something he’d found in the listings of the Black Family vault at Gringott’s. “So, Andy...I went into the Black vault for your gift, but there’s a story to go with it. You see: Irma Crabbe Black was both yours and Sirius’ grandmother. The marriage of Irma and Pollux Black resulted in the births of Walburga and Cygnus Black.”

“Family history is very interesting, Harry, but could we have the short version?” Draco smirked.

“No, Draco, this is important.” Harry narrowed his gaze at the blond. “Now, Cygnus married Druella Rosier and they had you, Bellatrix and Narcissa. Apparently, this item was originally given to Irma by her sister-in-law, one Dorea Black Potter...my grandmother... and now I give it to you.”

This sparked more tears from his godson’s grandmother because she’d never expected to receive a Black Family heirloom after being disowned so long ago. She opened the gift and traced the delicately scripted capital B on the lid. “Cissy...it’s the music box. Daddy always did say I was meant to get it when Grandmother passed...”

“Aunt Walburga wouldn’t let him have it. She kept it herself. I saw it displayed on her dresser for years before she sent it to the vault,” Narcissa confirmed as she held fast to her sister’s hand.

Once everyone had finished opening presents and drinking their brandy, Lucius beckoned Harry closer as he went to the spirits bar. “Harry, I’m very pleased that you accepted Dinki so graciously. I thought you’d refuse. Isn’t it your friend – Miss Granger – who disapproves of keeping the house elves enslaved?”

“It is; however…I have a slightly different viewpoint. I’ve met quite a few house elves and I can see that most of them are happy being bonded to a family.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. “My belief is simply that we wizards shouldn’t mistreat the ones in our care nor turn them out into the world with nowhere to go. We should do for ourselves that which we feel capable of doing and not rely solely on the elves. We should also use our manners when we deal with them as we would if they were human or almost any other species.”

“Meaning?” Lucius frowned.

“What I mean is…” Harry paused. “Lucius, would you kick a Centaur?”

The elder blond man grimaced and blinked. “I should say not.”

“Would you attempt to make a mountain troll iron his hands?” Harry asked.

“What? Of course not!” Lucius sounded outraged.

“Then why do those things to a house elf?” Harry inquired in softer tones.

Lucius appeared to seriously consider this. “They need correction if they misbehave. Those things are punishment.”

“When he was little did you punish Draco for misbehavior by kicking him, Lucius?” Harry was grimly staring at his father-in-law. “Did you iron his hands?”

“O-o-of course not!” Lucius’ eyes widened.

“Why not?” Harry asked intently watching the older man’s reactions.

“Draco is a human… he was an impressionable child…” Lucius reasoned. “Centaurs and trolls are dangerous creatures. They would react very badly to physical violence.”

Harry leaned forward and whispered into Lucius ear. “As Dobby did when he stopped you from fatally cursing me? What was I, Lucius…but an impressionable twelve year old child?”

Lucius gasped wordlessly.

“Think about it Lucius. I was just thirteen months old when you accompanied your Dark Lord to kill me and my parents.” Harry backed off slowly and wandered over to stand behind his husband. He reached around placing his hands on Draco’s midsection.

“Harry, what – in Merlin’s name – did you say to my father?” Draco asked letting his head fall back to lay on Harry’s shoulder. “He looks like his brain is going to explode.”

“He’ll be fine in the morning, Dragon.” Harry kissed the blond’s temple. “He’s just rethinking every belief he’s had since he met Voldemort.”

“Harry!” Draco cried as he was suddenly lifted into his husband’s arms.

“Good night, everyone; sleep well.” Harry smiled, nodding at each person as he passed them on his way to the corridor. When they were alone, he called Dinki. “Would you please take us back to the suite? We’re awfully tired.”

Their elf left them just inside the bedroom area and promised to wake them an hour before breakfast.

As they both snuggled under the covers, Harry rolled over to place one last kiss on Draco's cheek. "Goodnight my love.”


	28. Chapter 28

******** ******** Chapter 28 ******** ********

Draco woke early the next morning but didn’t feel the need to get out of the bed. He was, after all, wrapped tightly in Harry’s arms. He smiled to himself, recalling his husband’s antics last evening and chuckling at the memory of his father’s face when Harry had swept him off his feet and promptly left the room. When Harry got him back here, Draco had savored the love and attention he’d been given. He loved the brunette more than ever when he could read Draco’s desires. Sometimes he wanted to be held down and forcefully Dominated, but other times he wanted Harry to be soft and sweet with him…and Harry always seemed to know.

As he waited for Harry to awaken, he wondered about the gifts he would be receiving this morning. How many things did Harry get for him and were they expensive or were they just heartfelt and sentimental? He told himself it wouldn’t matter if Harry had tied two twigs together and wrapped them up – he’d find a way to use it and love it.

Suddenly, Draco felt Harry begin to move. He felt Harry’s morning wood resting against his back and whispered, “Harry?”

Harry moaned and held the blond tighter before beginning to rub his cock into Draco’s back.

Draco felt himself harden and tried to wake his horny husband up. “Harry!”

“Mmmm, Draco!” Harry groaned.

“Harry Malfoy-Potter, wake up!” Draco was determined that Harry would not use him like a humping post and not give him any pleasure.

Harry’s eyes popped open at the sound of his new last name. When he realized what he was doing, he apologized before quickly remedying the situation. “Lie face up, Dragon. I want to touch you…”

Draco pulled the covers off and did as he was told. He wasn’t surprised to see Harry looking hungrily at his body once it was revealed. Harry took possession of the blond’s mouth as he lifted himself to hover over Draco. He called for the jar of lubricant and used one hand to slick both their cocks. They both moaned in pleasure as their sensitive members found each other. Harry held the blond’s hands above his head and stared into his eyes as he created the needed friction.

Draco writhed under Harry and began to beg. “Harry, please! I want you in me, Harry! I want you in me when I cum!”

The brunette didn’t argue; he simply called the lube jar again and prepared his husband’s opening. “I want to feel you pulse around my cock before I cum, Dragon. I want to hear you shout your pleasure…”

Draco moaned at the words and let his head roll to one side.

Harry – quite predictably – took advantage of that to lick and suck and created another love bite below his husband’s ear.

Draco’s moans became louder and higher pitched during the process. He loved it when Harry marked him like that.

Harry lifted Draco’s balls and slipped his cock into his husband. “God, Dray! I love how you feel around me!”

Draco squeezed his sphincter and reveled in Harry’s pleased gasp.

“I’m so glad you woke me, love,” Harry moaned into the blond’s ear. “The dream I was enjoying was nothing compared to this.” He thrust into Draco again and had them both screaming in ecstasy soon after. Harry cast the cleansing charms minutes later, but just in time as Dinki popped in to make sure her masters were awake.

“Dinki? Before you go, may I speak with you?” Harry asked.

She nodded silently as Draco went into the bathroom.

“Are you happy that Lucius and Narcissa gave you to us, Dinki?” Harry asked, sitting up.

“Oh yes Master Harry! Master and Mistress Cissy know Dinki be missing little ones to care for,” the diminutive creature told him. “That’s why they be giving Dinki to you and Master Draco. They be knowing that they won’t have any more little ones – but you two be just beginning your family. They be having many more elves than just Dinki, Master Harry, so they are being fine without her.”

“Thank you for coming to us, Dinki.” Harry smiled as he stood and stretched. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t as unhappy in your role as Dobby had been. I couldn’t bear that.”

“Master Harry be knowing Dobby?” Dinki asked with wider eyes than usual.

“Dobby helped me and my friends many times. He wasn’t happy as a Malfoy elf and I found a way to free him,” Harry told her quietly. “I was there when he died.”

“Dobby was being Dinki’s brother, Master Harry,” she said sadly. “Dinki was being very sad when Dobby left the Manor, but happy Dobby was out of danger.”

“You knew about the danger?” Harry asked while choosing the clothing he would wear. His favorite black trousers seemed to call his name, as did a green silk shirt Draco had made him buy a few weeks ago.

“Dobby was always telling Dinki of the punishments Dobby was given, sir.” Dinki looked up at Harry balefully as she snapped her fingers to rid the clothes of wrinkles. “Mistress Cissy was never punishing Dinki like that when Dinki was caring for Master Draco and when Master Draco wasn’t needing care, Dinki just helped in the kitchen. Master had no reason for dealings with Dinki.”

“Master Lucius was the danger – wasn’t he?” Harry asked softly, placing the clothes on the end of the bed.

“Yes Master Harry – but only because of the bad snake-face man,” Dinki told him. “He always be feeding Master’s bad feelings for non-pure-bloods. It was being like Master was sick and snake-face man made him sicker.”

Harry nodded carefully. “So he’s better now that Voldemort is gone?”

“Oh yes Master Harry. Master is being like new man,” she said nodding. “Master Harry, is Dobby being buried someplace?”

“Yes, Dinki, I buried him in a beautiful place,” he whispered. “There was a lovely hill overlooking the beach at a place called Sh- Oh, I forgot it’s still under the Fidelius charm. Don’t worry; I’ll take you there sometime soon.”

“Dinki is being patient, Master Harry.” She nodded. “You is being finished with Dinki, Master Harry? Dinki is being needed in the kitchen.”

“Oh, yes. Of course you should help the others until we leave. Thank you for indulging me.” Harry grinned as she popped out with a bow.

Draco approached the bedroom area and chuckled. “You have the strangest conversations with the strangest characters, Harry. I’ve never had such long discussions with my house elves.”

“Maybe that’s why you don’t appreciate the true value of them, Draco.” Harry smirked. “You know, I almost forgot the need for your punishment.”

Draco’s mirth fell flat as he wracked his brain to figure out what he’d done to deserve punishment. “What are you talking about, Harry?”

Harry walked toward the blond. “Someone didn’t ward our suite yesterday and your father got an earful of our pillow talk when he came to check on us…”

Draco gasped, remembering now the rule that said he was in charge of placing wards on any room where he and Harry became intimate. “How will you punish me?”

“Being that the only consequences of your mistake was slight embarrassment, I’ll not punish you too harshly, Dragon,” Harry whispered into his husband’s ear. “No sexual actions for twenty-four hours. Hugs and kisses are still allowed.”

The blond sighed. “I suppose I can deal with that.”

“This punishes me too, you know?” Harry commented wrapping his arms around the pregnant man.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Draco said, leaning into Harry’s hug. “It’s almost time for breakfast, Harry. Hurry!”

Harry grabbed his clothes and rushed into the bathroom. He washed quickly and dressed himself before stepping into the other room again.

Draco was wearing black trousers and a blood red shirt with a silver tie. His eyes seemed to stand out and Harry wondered why until he got close.

“Draco Malfoy-Potter! You wear make-up?” Harry was astounded.

“Only when I wear certain colors, Harry. Red this dark makes me look too pale so I add a touch of color,” he said matter-of-factly. “Relax - it’s only a bit of liner around my eyes.”

“No...you’re wearing blush too aren’t you?” Harry pulled the blond closer to get a good look. “And gloss?!”

“My lips were dry. I had to use a potion to prevent chapping.” Draco’s shrug was a little too blasé.

The brunette smirked, catching onto his husband’s plan. “You’re trying to make it difficult for me to stick with your punishment! It won’t work.”

Draco’s lips twitched but he admitted nothing. “Come, Harry. We should be early this morning.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, it’ll make up for yesterday.”

The blond linked arms with his husband as they walked to the morning meal.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Lucius nodded regally as he and Narcissa strolled past his son and son-in-law.

“You see, Luc?” Draco’s mother whispered. “I told you the boys would be here on time and without the mischief from yesterday evening.”

Although the elder blond narrowed his gaze at him, Harry simply smiled and – after helping Draco with his chair – took the same seat he’d had the night before.

“You did say that, Darling… and you were right,” he answered quietly – but not quietly enough because Andromeda was able to comment.

“Of course she was,” the older woman confirmed with a proud nod.

Lucius barely restrained an eye-roll as he called the elves.

Harry suddenly recalled Draco telling him that Christmas breakfast was never served buffet style. He watched everyone else order before he decided his own. The food was ordered and delivered in a quick organized manner so the table was soon filled.

Lucius had a three meat/ three cheese omelet. Narcissa had asked for a Belgian waffle that was covered in fruit and cream. Andromeda ordered French toast for herself and a bowl of oatmeal for Teddy with raspberry sauce drizzled on top. Pansy’s order was for peach cobbler and banana nut bread. Draco had his usual eggs and salsa, but also wanted chocolate chip pancakes and a bowl of berries and whipped cream. In the end, Harry decided on a ham and Swiss cheese omelet as well as fried potatoes and pancakes to match his husband’s.

Once everyone had been served, Lucius stood and performed a stasis charm for the food before clapping his hands in a strange pattern.

Draco frowned and leaned toward Harry. “That’s the signal that calls for all Malfoy elves to report to their Master. Father rarely uses it…”

Harry was curious to see what Lucius wanted with his elves so he watched the older man as elves began popping in all around the room. There were fifteen elves in all.

“Before we eat, there are a few subjects I wish to address. Firstly, I’d like to thank you all for your excellent service over the years.” Lucius began, though Harry interrupted with a round of applause and the ladies joined Draco and baby Teddy in its continuance. “Next, I will be adding a new rule or two. I do not wish any Malfoy house elf to punish themselves anymore. The only exception to this will be if you contribute to putting any Malfoy family member in danger.”

The elves began to look at each other with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

“The other new rule is that every elf will be given a full day to themselves per month.” Lucius went on. “These rules are, however, connected because minor mistakes and infractions will be punished by removal of time from your day off. Is this clear?”

The elves could only nod.

“Now, one last thing before we break our fasts…” Lucius pressed on. “Harry Potter is now a Malfoy – he has married your young Master Draco, changed his name to include ours, and has helped to continue our bloodline. I ask you all to welcome him properly.” 

One elf clapped his hands and the others organized themselves into two lines by gender. Two by two, they stepped forward. The females curtsied while the males bowed. When each pair had greeted Harry, they popped out of the room and back to their posts and soon there was only one elf left.

He stepped forward and bowed deeply. “I am being Dooley, Master Harry. Dooley is being the Head Malfoy Elf, Sir. Master Harry may be calling upon Dooley for anything at any time, just as Master, Mistress and young Master Draco do.”

The display touched Harry in a way that very few things ever had. “Thank you very much, Dooley. I’ll do my best to remember that.”

The diminutive creature popped out of the room and its occupants were left with a very awkward moment.

Narcissa cleared her throat. “Let’s all begin our meal, shall we?”

Everyone agreed, so they all dug right into the food.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

A little later, as they were all gathering in the parlor, Narcissa used her wand to levitate piles of gifts to their recipients. By unspoken agreement, Teddy opened his gifts first. He received quite a few toys and set about playing with them as soon as he finished.

Upon opening their gifts from Harry, everyone looked at him for an explanation.

“They’re cloak pins that have been charmed to growl when there is danger nearby.” Harry told them.

“I don’t know if this happens with all of them or just mine – Harry gave me one too – but when Harry put it on me it felt like I was being held in a tight hug.” Draco blushed slightly at this admission. “I suggested the leopard for you, Mother.”

Harry nodded, “He did. I thought of the snake for you, Lucius, because it matches your cane.”

The elder man nodded silently while his wife hugged her son before returning to her seat at his side. It was as if Lucius had something to say but didn’t think it wise to give the sentiment a voice.

“The wolf is perfect for Teddy, Harry; thank you.” Andromeda smiled softly.

Narcissa and Lucius opened a few packages of Swiss muggle chocolates from Teddy and Andromeda, who laughed when she opened several matching boxes. Draco had ordered more gifts for his parents as well: a necklace for his mother and a second book for his father’s collection.

Pansy received baby clothes from Narcissa and Lucius and a warm cloak from Draco and Harry, as well as a few items from her in-laws who held no ill will toward her for the incarceration of their son.

The next person to open their gifts was Draco. Andromeda gave him some Swiss chocolates and a store voucher for a few new items at Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. Then it was Harry’s turn and he handed the blond his gifts one by one.

“Books for potions! Harry, thank you!” Draco said after opening three separate books, one after another.

“At my request, Potions Master Loveday sent me a list of books you might enjoy but aren’t absolutely necessary for your future training,” Harry said giving him another wrapped item. “Don’t thank me until after you finish opening your gifts, Dragon.”

The blond frowned at the small rectangular box. “What on Earth…?” He then lifted the lid and began to cry.

“What is it, Draco?” Narcissa asked hurrying over to comfort him.

He tilted the box so everyone could see. “Brooms! I’m sure you recall that mine was destroyed during the war. I’d mentioned it to Harry while we were courting and he confessed that his was lost as well.” Draco sniffed clutching Harry’s hand. “You remembered…”

“Some of my favorite memories involve flying. I know you miss it…I do too. So one of these brooms is yours and one is mine. I leave it to your choice,” Harry told him. “I’ll unshrink them when we can use them.”

“No! Harry, you don’t have to wait for me. Just because I’m not allowed to fly doesn’t mean you can’t test yours out now,” Draco protested.

“I don’t want to fly without you next to me, Dragon,” Harry whispered, kissing Draco’s hand.

“Oh, Cissy! They remind me of me and my Ted,” Andromeda sniffed.

Lucius remained aloof from the emotional atmosphere, but Narcissa dabbed her eyes.

Draco smiled at Harry. “Is that all or may I return the favor?”

“Not yet, Dragon…” He pulled out a licorice wand and a package of Jelly Slugs. “There’s more of this in our room; a whole assortment from Honeyduke’s.”

Draco’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Harry just grinned. “Now I’m done, love.”

“Then it’s my turn to give you your gifts.” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Which one shall I give you first?”

Harry smiled as he waited.

“Why not allow us to go first, Draco?” Lucius suggested. “Harry, this is not completely for you, but…well, you’ll see.”

Harry frowned as he took the package. He carefully unwrapped it and found a large book. Opening the cover, he gasped. “My parents wedding picture!”

“Yes…and one of ours as well.” Lucius said quietly. “These were the pictures that were printed in the Daily Prophet when the events were publicly announced.”

Harry stared for a moment at the picture of his mother and father looking so happy, smiling and waving at him. He'd seen pictures from their wedding in the album Hagrid had given him, but he'd never had a picture of just the two of them together, so clearly in love with the other. Then he looked at the one of Narcissa and Lucius. They looked happy as well, but they remained dignified – no waving about. First they posed calmly and then they began to waltz. He flipped the page and found Sirius and Remus in dress robes, standing next to James and Lily. Next to that was a shot of several guests at the Malfoy’s nuptials.

Draco pointed out a familiar face. “Look, it’s Snape.”

“We had no attendants or there would be a similar picture from our wedding. Severus was one of the guests though and I knew Draco would treasure a likeness of his godfather the way you do yours,” Lucius continued.

Harry nodded as he flipped to the next page and found that the pictures skipped ahead quite a bit. He and Draco were holding hands as they walked up the aisle. “Draco, look.”

Draco peered into the book. “Our wedding!”

Harry grinned. “I had hoped there would be more than just the candid pictures our friends took. If he’d lived through the war, Colin Creevey would’ve been the one to take them. I would’ve insisted.”

“I asked one of the press photographers to take special care and capture more than just the key moments of the ceremony,” Lucius told them. “I even procured an allowance for his presence at the ball.”

Harry turned the page and found a picture of them walking out of the chapel and through the halls. The brunette blushed upon seeing the shot of Draco whispering to him before he’d whisked the blond into the empty classroom.

Draco gasped. “They caught that as well?!”

Lucius smirked. “Did I not say that I paid the man handsomely?”

“You didn’t, Father, but I had assumed nothing less of course.” Draco frowned and turned the page. “Here’s Ron and Hermione, Harry.”

“That’s right outside of the Great Hall before the Ball.” Harry smiled at seeing himself conjure the rose for his new husband. There were a few pictures of them and their friends dancing and one of Minister Shacklebolt shaking Harry’s hand as Draco looked on. There was also a picture of Lucius and Narcissa sitting at the table with them. “Oh, that’s shame…”

“What?” Lucius frowned.

“It’s just… Well, they didn’t catch you giving us the potion, Lucius.” Harry smirked. “That was such a lovely wedding memory…”

Lucius rolled his eyes to the snickering of his wife and son as they informed Andy of the true circumstances of the twins’ conception.

“There’s even one of me and Draco speaking with Neville and Seamus.” Harry spoke softly, hiding a chuckle as the Draco in the picture made a face.

“That’s when Seamus told me how much it hurt when he took the potion.” Draco frowned.

“Oh, look! There we are sneaking out of the ball to go up and see our new apartment.” Harry pointed as he watched himself and Draco hurry across the dance floor.

“And there we are going into the apartment!” Draco became alarmed. “Sweet Merlin, Father, did you tell him to photograph every moment of our entire day? I’m shocked he didn’t take shots of the consummation!”

“Don’t be silly, Draco. This was done on his own but your mother thought it was perfect to place in the album.” Lucius did not roll his eyes but Harry heard a desire to do so in the man’s tone of voice.

“Harry was being very gentlemanly,” Narcissa commented. “I thought it was sweet and deserved its place in posterity.”

“Thank you…” Harry smiled. “Really, Lucius – Narcissa – this truly means alot to me.”

“To us,” Draco interjected softly. “I think you’ve done quite an admirable job of finally accepting Harry into our family, Father. Thank you.”

Lucius nodded almost imperceptibly to acknowledge his son’s statement. Narcissa handed over a small box as Harry placed the album off to the side.

Harry opened the box to find a store voucher.

“This voucher will allow you to redecorate whichever house you’ve decided to live in after your schooling is over.” His mother-in-law smiled while explaining it. “It must be used by the first of June so that the workers have time to do everything before you need to move in.”

Andromeda’s gift was a cherry wood crib with canopy for each child.

Pansy gave them clothing for the babies as well as a set of formal traveling luggage.

Soon it was Draco’s turn to give Harry his gifts. “Now that everyone has given us our joint gifts, may I give Harry what I bought him?”

Harry pulled the disgruntled blond into his lap. “Please do, Dragon.”

“You always seem to be able to know what I’d like so I hope my intuition measures up.” Draco smiled and summoned a gift from the pile. “This one isn’t bought; it’s from my vault and I had it altered a bit.”

Harry opened the jewel box and smiled when he saw the Malfoy crest on a pendant. “It’s lovely, Draco.”

“The crest was a bit on the feminine side when I found it, Harry, so I sent it to the jeweler who did our wedding bands,” Draco explained. “He transfigured the setting and replaced the jewels with our birthstones, as well as selling me a masculine chain to put it on.”

Harry kissed the blond’s cheek. “I love it.”

Next Draco gave him a book about wizarding traditions with marks on the pages that described the ones the Malfoys subscribed to.

“That’ll come in handy, Dragon. Thank you so much!” Harry told his husband.

Draco just smiled and handed over one last box. Inside this box was a picture of a house that Harry had never seen. “This is the house I’ve decided on, Harry. It’s modeled after several of the houses you showed me while we were courting. You said we could have a house built just for us if I wanted. Well, I exchanged owls with a wizarding architectural firm and this is what we came up with. It will fit well on any plot of land you choose.”

Harry teared up. “I don’t know what to say, Draco. This is a wonderful surprise!”

“I hope it tells you that I’m not going anywhere,” the blond said softly. “I love you, Harry.”

Startled, Harry looked up to see a very solemn faced, Lucius and Narcissa. Pansy and Andromeda looked curious and a bit concerned as Draco made reference to the Bogart incident of Hogsmeade. Andy handed Harry a handkerchief to dry his eyes.

Harry thanked her and tried to find his voice.

“I told Mother and Father about the Bogart, Harry,” Draco said quietly as he slid to sit beside Harry instead of on his lap. “Mine and yours…”

Feeling incredibly vulnerable, Harry bit his lip. “A person’s Bogart is a very private thing, Draco. While I understand your desire to discuss yours with your parents, I didn’t think I had to tell you not to divulge mine to anyone.”

“Harry…you can trust us not to try and remove Draco or the children from your care.” Narcissa said carefully.

“Perhaps…but perhaps something bigger could influence you to do just that.” Harry swiped at his fresh tears. “There’s always a chance that…”

“No!” Lucius snapped as he stood. “You will learn – here and now – what it means to be part of the Malfoy family.”

Harry sobered instantly. “I-I don’t understand.”

“I know…and that is why I am going to endeavor to explain it to you.” Lucius nodded curtly. “While names do not define us they do call forth the loyalty of others. You changed your name, Harry. You are no longer Harry Potter. You are Harry James Malfoy-Potter which means that not only do you not have to worry about us removing Draco and the children from your care…you can trust us to back you up and defend your position. Being a Malfoy means protecting the reputation of the family as well as respecting the expectations of the family. If someone offends you, they offend us all. Your weaknesses are our weaknesses, which is why I need to know the fears you harbor… Our strengths are your strengths, which is why the Bogart you experienced will never happen – because we will not let it happen.”

Harry suddenly recognized this man as one who was not to be trifled with. He’d always seemed weak to Harry because of his position with Voldemort, but now Harry could see what most others saw when looking at him and Lucius Malfoy suddenly seemed to be a pillar of strength.

“By your choice as well as Draco’s, you are my son’s Dominant husband. You are a member of the Malfoy family and no one will take your family from you again.” The elder blond looked like some kind of avenging angel.

Harry fell silent as a soft and welcoming warmth surrounded him.

“Harry?” Draco whispered.

“Sorry, Love,” the brunette whispered back as he stood to face his father-in-law. “Lucius, I don’t know how to put this into words. What you’ve just said to me – what I just saw…Voldemort was your weakness. What I mean is while you followed him I saw you as weak – your spells and actions seemed petty. Even before Draco and I married, your argumentative manner was only an irritant. The morning of the wedding, I thought I glimpsed a new man with a new sense of dignity and integrity, but then you gave us that crazy potion and seemed disgruntled about our new relationship. The other day at dinner, I thought you’d become that other person again – the petty irritant. In the last two days, you seem to have transformed once again. I now see the true strength in you – in this family…can it really be just because of a name?”

“It is the name that connects you to us, Harry – and us to you. The name and the blood of your and Draco’s children form a bond of unspeakable power! Pure-bloods treasure that! We protect it with all that we are – the oldest of us do at any rate!” Lucius ranted. “If children are – in and of themselves – to be cherished and celebrated, then so too are the adult members of the family who married into it and helped to continue that oldest of traditions! Do you understand yet? Each magical life on the family tree is a jewel of the most priceless quality, Harry. If Draco left you, you would be lost to us – so too would he if we attempted to take him from you against his will. We would then be lost entirely because we would lose our future.”

Harry nodded. “So it’s not really about you being in control but you having a future that you have a certain amount of control over.”

Lucius began to feel hopeful. “I think you’ve begun to understand, Harry.”

“Me too…” Harry replied softly as he retook his seat beside Draco.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Luncheon was next on the schedule and – although it was served in the formal dining room – it ended up being a simple buffet with snack-type items to munch on informally. Harry and Draco sat at one end of the table with a small plate of vegetables and chocolate milk while the others were scattered through the room.

As Draco led Harry out of the dining room, the young men heard a hissing sound. Harry located the source to be a painting which held the likeness of Abraxas and a female Malfoy.

“Harry, my boy! It’s good to see you, Harry! I wanted to tell you that I’ve spoken to my fellow Malfoys. They have all heard your story and approve of your addition to the family,” Abraxas divulged. “I want you to meet someone. This is my sister, Altaira Malfoy Nott. She married into the Nott family and died in childbirth.”

The woman was young, with pale skin and hair that was a dark reddish brown. “It was tragic but not unexpected, Rax. I was never in the best of health to begin with. It’s lovely to meet you, Mr. Potter.” She curtsied to Harry.

“It’s actually Malfoy-Potter, my lady,” Harry interjected.

“Is it? How lovely.” She smiled and her grey eyes sparkled. “My dear Draco, you look so happy and healthy as well! Being pregnant agrees with you.”

Draco blushed. “Thank you, Auntie Al. I’m enjoying the experience.”

“I’m so glad for you Draco. Now bring Harry up to meet the others – an elf has placed a few chairs for your comfort, you know,” she told them.

“We’ll be up in a moment, thanks,” Draco told her as he touched the frame. When his two ancestors were out of sight, Draco turned to face Harry. “Looks like you’ve officially won over the Malfoy clan. The portraits adore you and you haven’t even met most of them yet. My father is even on your side – nobody could’ve ever seen that coming!”

“As long as you are on my side, I’m happy,” Harry whispered as he kissed Draco deeply. “Come, love. Show me your family portraits.”

For the rest of the afternoon, Draco and Harry hosted a meet and greet in the upstairs gallery. Pansy and Andromeda joined them for a little while and Teddy was delighted to see the moving paintings. Narcissa and Lucius were the last to visit the gallery and they really just said hello before telling their son and son-in-law that it was almost dinner time.

The family gathered once again for the evening meal and this time Harry found it to be much less dramatic than the night before. He and Lucius seemed to be getting along much better than usual and Harry could see himself meshing more seamlessly into his husband’s family.

As the brunette helped Draco get ready for bed, he felt his eyes begin to tear.

Draco turned when he heard Harry pull out a handkerchief and blow his nose. “Harry? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Dragon,” Harry said softly. He pulled Draco close and closed his eyes as he treasured the warmth of the other man. “I’m just reflecting on the happenings of the day. Your father’s words and the way Abraxas acted with the other portraits…that thing with the elves... I feel the connection Lucius spoke about… I really feel like a member of the family, Dragon.”

“I’m so glad, Harry,” Draco whispered while leaning further into the hug.

“Come to bed, love; let me hold you. We can make love again in the morning…” Harry smirked.

Draco pouted and glared at his husband. “You withstood it. Through the whole day, I was trying to tease you and make you break my punishment and it didn’t work!”

“If I hadn’t cottoned to your plans it might have worked, Dragon…but the minute I saw that makeup I knew you had something up your sleeve.” Harry chuckled. "I will punish you when I must and I will stick with whatever punishment I set. Am I understood?”

Draco shivered at this verbal display of dominance. “Yes, Harry.”

“Good. Now relax and by the time we wake, your punishment will be over.” The brunette led his blond to the bed and lay down next to him. “Goodnight my love...and thank you for such a wonderful family Christmas."


	29. Chapter 29

******** ******** Chapter 29 ******** ********

For the most part, Boxing Day was quite pleasant. In the morning, Andromeda and Teddy left to visit friends for a few days but she promised to return for the New Year’s ball.

Luncheon at the Longbottom Estate was similar to the day before with Draco’s parents. Harry was pleased to see his friends and have a long conversation with Neville’s grandmother about the name that had been picked for her great-grandchild. In response to her demands for the child to have five names, Neville and Seamus decided on Tavin for the baby’s first name out of respect for Seamus’ Irish heritage. Jude – an English derived name – would be his first middle name followed closely by Finnin and Stanley, which were Irish and English respectively. Augusta Adelaide Evanthia Violet Longbottom heartily approved of their choices.

Tea time at the Burrow was nice, but the festive atmosphere was tempered with a loss. A miscarriage had apparently rocked the Weasleys’ collective world on the morning of Christmas Eve, when Penelope Weasley nee Clearwater had called out from the bathroom for her husband to floo the healers at St. Mungo’s. The whole family had sprung into action and, although the baby was lost, Penny had been saved from a fatal hemorrhage.

Harry was speechless at the news but instantly enclosed Draco’s shuddering body in his arms. The still-pregnant blond was inconsolable for almost half an hour. Harry soothed and cuddled his husband until he finally calmed, then carefully explained to his adopted family that miscarriage was one of Draco’s worst fears.

Ron and Hermione showed the pair into the back garden where a stone had been placed in the child’s honor. It was simply engraved with her name: Adrielle Vega Weasley.

With tears in his eyes, Harry took his wand and conjured a small wreath of light pink roses.

Molly was happy to see Harry and thrilled to hear that one of the twins had been named, but she proceeded to nag the couple from that moment until they left. “Be sure to name that boy before the new year, Harry!” she said. “You know, Draco-dear, if he isn’t named soon he’ll not feel welcome in the family!”

This gave Draco a mission and, when Harry got him back to the Manor, he insisted on a visit to the family tree tapestry in the library. After escorting Draco to his intended destination and calling Dinki to attend him, Harry went looking for his in-laws. He found Lucius reading in his office and, after knocking on the door, he walked woodenly to the sofa across from the desk.

“Harry.” Lucius barely spared him a glance. When no reply was forthcoming, the blond man laid down his book and watched the younger man stare into space. It worried Lucius that the brunette had searched him out and yet seemed to have nothing to say. After a moment of careful observation, Lucius stood and walked around his desk only to lean against the front of it. “Harry, is there anything wrong?”

“We found out at tea…” Harry’s voice sounded hoarse. “Percy and Penny Weasley lost their baby.”

“I hope you’ll send word of our condolences to the Weasleys, Harry.” Lucius cared little for the Weasley family as a whole but he could acknowledge that this event was a tragic loss. “Is Draco as affected as you seem to be?”

“Draco was so upset at first. He heard the word miscarriage and started sobbing. I had quite the time calming him down…” Harry said with a deep frown. “Then Molly started us feeling guilty about naming one child so much earlier than the other. She said if we don’t name him soon…” his breathing hitched, “that the baby wouldn’t feel welcome in the family and now Draco’s frantic. All he can think of is finding a name for our little boy, while I can’t think beyond being thankful it wasn’t us!” Harry felt tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m terrible for thinking that, aren’t I? I’m such a bad friend for thinking that!”

Lucius blinked rapidly as his normally calm and somewhat composed son-in-law began to fall apart in front of his eyes. He remembered well the way he’d felt upon being told Narcissa had miscarried. He’d wished, at the time that it’d been someone else – anyone but his wife – and his child. He quickly called for Dinki to bring Draco to his office straight away.

When he saw Harry in tears, Draco was shocked. “Father, what happened? He was fine when he left me in the library,” he whispered.

Lucius quietly explained the chain of events as they’d unfolded.

Draco focused his grey eyes on his husband even as he spoke to his father. “May I have a moment alone with Harry please, Father?”

Lucius nodded and stepped silently out of the room as Draco took a seat next to his distraught spouse. He spoke Harry’s name softly as he touched the man’s shoulder. “Harry, I know you’re upset – I am too, but we can’t let our fears or our guilt take us over. It wasn’t anything we did that caused this.”

Harry paid no attention to Draco’s words but pulled the blond onto his lap. He stroked his husband’s hair and whispered, “I’m just so glad it wasn’t us!”

Draco’s eyes swam with tears as he relaxed into Harry’s distressed hold. “Oh, Harry…”

A knock on the door heralded Lucius’ return, and Narcissa was with him.

“Boys, I just heard about the Weasleys’ loss,” she said as she knelt next to Harry’s legs and took hold of his hand. “I’m so sorry Harry.”

The young brunette let Draco wipe his tears even as his green eyes met her blue ones. “I’ll convey your sympathies, Narcissa – thank you,” he whispered without loosening his grip on Draco who didn’t try to move from his position. He seemed to sense that Harry needed him close at hand. The longer they sat that way, the more right it felt.

Soon Narcissa stood and walked over to her husband – it was the first real affection between them that Harry was witness to. Lucius’ arms went around her waist and the two of them held each other.

“Harry, should we have Mummy and Father make our excuses to Blaise and Luna?” Draco asked once Harry seemed calmer.

Harry frowned. “No…we aren’t in mourning, my love. We are lucky and we need to live our lives while remembering how close we came to knowing a little girl named Adrielle Vega Weasley.”

Draco nodded in agreement. “Then perhaps we should dress for dinner.”

“Yes, it’s just about that time, boys,” Lucius agreed quietly.

So Draco stood and walked with Harry back to their suite. Harry tried to smile while Draco picked his outfit from their closet. They dressed in silence though each had things they wanted to say. Dinki came to inform them of their visitors’ arrival and the pair held hands as they made their way to the informal dining room.  
******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry greeted Blaise and Luna cordially, but his old friend knew there was something wrong. When Luna asked if Harry was feeling well, he sighed and told his friends the sad news. They were sympathetic and Luna promised to send an arrangement of wonki-willies. Harry tried not to smile but then he asked what wonki-willies were.

“They’re flowers of course. They grow in the jungles of the Arctic Circle and just being near a proper arrangement of them can fix any fertility problems they might be having,” the lovely blonde told him solemnly.

Harry couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing.

Luna smiled. “Well, I think the elves are waiting to serve the meal, Harry. Perhaps we should sit.”

Draco quietly thanked her for cheering his husband up as they took seats around the table along with Pansy and the Malfoys. The meal went quietly and Luna kept Harry distracted from his discouraging thoughts.

After dessert finished and they all congregated in the drawing room, Blaise played chess with Draco while Pansy, Luna and Harry began to discuss the names of their babies.

“We’ve decided to have two children after this one,” Luna told her friends. “I hope to have at least one girl and Cadence will be her first name if she comes along.”

“I didn’t let Cormac have anything to do with naming my Ambrose,” Pansy sniffed.

“I don’t blame you, Pans. He didn’t deserve to have a say,” Harry nodded grimly. “Luna, did Draco tell you what name we picked for our daughter?”

“Did you just call her…?” Blaise gaped at Harry.

Luna smiled with a shrug. “Yes, Harry. I think it’s lovely. Lyra is after the harp constellation, right?”

“Yes, and Zinnia will be her middle name,” the brunette nodded, happily explaining that Neville had told him the meaning of the zinnia flower. “We weren’t thinking of it at the time but it’s really perfect! You see, zinnias bloom in mid-summer and that’s when the babies will be born. Nev says that the flower itself is symbolic of lasting love, thoughts of absent friends, and daily remembrance of good memories.”

“Did he just call her…Pans?” Blaise turned to look at Draco.

“He’s been on a nickname basis with her for a whole day, B. I can’t believe it either, but it probably won’t last.” Draco smirked at Blaise’s shocked expression.

“Draco, have you gotten any closer to naming our little prince?” Harry asked softly.

“Not much…there are so many options out there.” The blond sighed turning to their friends. “We want it to be unique but not outlandish. Neither of us is very Irish or Scottish and we don’t want to name him after anyone – not directly at least.”

“I wondered why you didn’t just name him for your fathers or godfathers,” Pansy smirked.

“Too predictable,” Blaise commented. “Too cliché, as well.”

“You should also make sure not to name him with something he’d be teased about.” Luna smiled sadly. “I like my name but it was occasionally troublesome in that way.”

“I wanted to suggest this before actually, Dray. What do you think of Orion as a middle name?” Harry asked. “It was my godfather’s middle name so it honors him – if in a roundabout way.”

“Hmmm…It’s a respectable name in itself. It goes with Malfoy tradition since it is a constellation…” Draco glanced at his father who was across the room speaking to his mother. “I owl ordered a book of baby names before the hols and I did sort of like this one name I saw…Caelum. It’s derived from Latin and means heavenly.”

Blaise nodded. “Your son would be the heavenly hunter…”

“Lyra Zinnia and Caelum Orion Malfoy-Potter…” Harry whispered as Draco turned to face him.

“Momentous news! Mother, Father, would you join us, please?” Draco called not looking away from his husband’s happy expression.

“We heard your discussion from across the room, darling,” Narcissa smiled as she approached the group. “I think it’s wonderful. Harry, Draco, both names would make our ancestors proud.”

“I agree with the reasoning behind both of the children’s names, Draco.” Lucius nodded solemnly, “And I think that we should control the publicity of this information with care.”

“Yes,” Draco nodded. “I was thinking that Harry’s name change should be put out there along with the childrens’ names, Father.”

“Indeed. One announcement should cover everything,” Lucius told them. “I’ll write to the Prophet in the morning and have them say something along the lines of ‘the misters Harry James and Draco Lucien Malfoy-Potter announce the names of their children who will be born this summer’ and so on. Good night, all.”

“I’m glad this is all settled, boys.” Narcissa grinned as she began to follow. “Good night, Blaise, Luna…we’ll see you at breakfast, Pansy, Harry, Draco-darling.”

After escorting their guests to the floo, Harry and Draco went up to their suite.

“You go to sleep, love,” Harry said as he kissed Draco good night. “I’m going to write to the Weasleys. They should be told about this before the rest of the world.”

“You’re right, Harry,” Draco nodded. “Don’t forget to tell them that my parents send their sympathies.”

“I won’t.” The brunette sighed and got to work. It was well past midnight before he joined his husband under the covers.  
******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

When they arrived at breakfast the next morning, Lucius handed him a small note card.

Harry read it to himself, “It’s from the Weasleys. They’re thanking your parents for their sentiments and congratulating them on their growing family.”

Draco grinned and simply reminded his husband of their trip into the city later that day. “I’m glad they’re being so affable, Harry. It’ll make life easier for all of us if our families get along.”

Harry beamed at the blond. “No, Dragon…One family…It’ll make life easier for all of us if our family gets along with each other.”

“You have one too, Harry. It’s specifically addressed to you,” Narcissa said as she began to eat her usual breakfast of egg-white omelet and fruit salad.

Harry grinned when he sat down and opened the envelope. Upon unfolding the parchment, he found that it lengthened quite a bit. “Wow, long note!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Well? What do they say?”

“It seems like there’s a note from each couple!” Harry smirked. “Ron and Hermione say that they love the names we chose and congrats on fitting so well with you and your family. Molly and Arthur agree that adding Malfoy to my name was the right thing to do. George and Katie are glad I’m happy no matter what my name is. Penny and Percy say ‘thanks for the wreath’ and they like the names we chose. Dean and Ginny are happy that we’re happy. Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Gus think our names compliment each other, and the babies’ names are delightful. They also sent a list of names they’ve chosen for their own kids. Do you want to hear?”

“Sure, why not?” Draco shrugged after accepting his dish of scrambled eggs and salsa.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he read the list. “Ron and Hermione’s daughter will be Angelica Rose. Dean and Ginny are having twin boys, you know. They’ll be called Lucas Arthur and Lance Aldwyn.”

“Those are nice…but Aldwyn? At least it’s a middle name.” Draco snorted.

“Dragon, stop – be nice!” Harry shook his forefinger at the blond. “George and Katie are also having twins. They’re having girls though and they’ll be named Florestine Aster and Guinevere Louise.”

“Florestine! Guinevere!” Pansy smirked. “Those are so old fashioned!”  
Draco rolled his eyes, “Yes and Ambrose is just SO modern.”

“Bill and Fleur have decided on Victoria Adelaide for their daughter while Charlie and Gus will have a son named Corvus Frederick.” Harry smiled when he saw Pansy stick her tongue out at the blond. “Aww, that’s sweet – naming him after Fred.”

“George kept the initials intact for his girls – Florestine and Guinevere,” Draco pointed out. “I wonder what the others’ children will be named.”

“I guess we’ll find out when we’re back at school.” Harry shrugged and picked up his fork. “Let’s just have fun today. Tomorrow we’ll go to the gravesites and then Diagon Alley.”

“Oh, you have an appointment with Madam Malkin’s for the new robes I promised. Be there tomorrow afternoon at one and she’ll take care of you both,” Lucius informed them as he unfolded the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. “Ah, they were able to place the story in this morning. I’m rather pleased they didn’t wait for the evening issue.”

“What are you talking about, Lucius?” Harry asked.

“It’s a front-page headline but the announcement is on page two.” The elder Malfoy explained. “Listen… The headline is a quote from Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. ‘What’s in a name?’ Lovely.”

“The savior apparently thinks names are very important. Not only have he and his husband chosen auspicious names for their children, but Harry himself has changed his name. Misters Harry James and Draconis Lucien Malfoy-Potter announce the names of their twins. Lyra Zinnia and Caelum Orion Malfoy-Potter will be born sometime this summer. Though due in August, multiple births are notorious for delivering early. The Leaky Cauldron will be taking bets as to the date/time of birth as well as birth weight of the babies. Ask for Tom.”

“How crass…” Draco frowned. “I suppose it’s not unheard of for people to gamble on things like that, but I’d much prefer they left me and mine out of it.”

“Yes, Draco – I agree.” Harry sighed. “But there’s nothing we can do, so let’s just get ready for our day-trip.”

They went back to their suite and changed into muggle clothing.

“Harry, do you know much muggle history?” Draco asked him while they pulled on their cloaks.

“I know some. There wasn’t much else to do during my summers at the Dursleys so I sometimes read my cousin’s old school books,” Harry smirked.

“So you know about the English monarchy and Henry the Eighth?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, a bit. He had six wives and beheaded most of them.” Harry shook his head. “Bit of a nutter, really.”

Draco chuckled. “Yeah, that’s him. Anyway, I wonder if we’ll see any of the ghosts that are said to haunt the Tower.”

Harry smirked. “Weren’t they all muggles? Do muggles become ghosts?”

“I’m not sure, but I suppose we’ll find out.” The blond smiled as they walked down the hallway to the front door. Soon, the doorbell rang and they went out to the limo.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

They returned to the townhouse just in time to change for dinner which was a calm affair. Everyone had done their own thing that day, after all. They simply ate their meals and told the others of their activities.

Pansy read aloud the letter she’d received from her father. Lucius related dealing with a few legal matters while Narcissa confessed to shopping for her grandchildren. Harry and Draco enjoyed their tales and told how they’d gone to the Tower of London and seen the Crown Jewels not to mention the ghosts of the two princes. Harry remarked upon the unreality of the apparitions and how they seemed to be one dimensional rather than the way wizard ghosts looked. 

After dinner, Draco talked his husband into skipping the gathering in the drawing room, so the two young men went back to their suite and made love. The blond was glad to see that Harry had gotten over his melancholy.


	30. Chapter 30

******** ******** Chapter 30 ******** ********

Draco woke first and quietly called for Dinki. He ordered a hot bath for Harry and himself to share as well as their clothes to be set out. Then, he set about waking his husband. His punishment had ended yesterday so he was free to seduce Harry from his slumber. With this in mind, Draco began to kiss his husband’s chest and cuddle close to his body.

Harry hummed in his sleep and rolled onto his back, giving Draco a perfect view of his genitals.

Draco smiled fondly at the brunette and moved slowly down his husband’s body. He began to nuzzle Harry’s balls and, when the other man moaned, Draco took Harry’s cock into his mouth. He knew the move would instantly awaken the brunette and was eagerly anticipating it.

Harry’s eyes popped open as soon as Draco’s warm wet mouth closed around his unsuspecting cock. He hardened quickly and soon began to guide Draco’s movements. “Mmmm…Oh Draco! Yes!” He moaned. “Merlin, Dray! What a wake-up!”

Draco smiled to himself but kept his lips and tongue working to please his Dominant husband.

Harry felt the pleasant sensation of his balls beginning to tighten. “So close, baby! Oh, Godric, yes!” Harry shouted as he came down Draco’s throat.

The blond licked his lips before sinking back into Harry’s arms. “Good morning, love.” He whispered.

Harry snorted, still in a daze. “Good morning indeed, Dragon. To what do I owe the extreme pleasure?”

Draco smiled. “I’ve got a bath being prepped and you needed to wake up anyway.”

Harry sighed at the reminder. “Ah, yes.”

“The Parkinson Crypt is our first stop,” Draco said. “Then, we’ll go on to Godric’s Hollow and see your family’s graves.”

Harry nodded. “And lunch will be in Diagon Alley.”

“Don’t forget about our appointment at Madam Malkin’s,” Draco smirked. “That’s at one.”

“True…” Harry thought for a moment. “We’d best get started. Didn’t you say something about a bath?”

Draco’s smirk hid his excitement. “I did. Would you like to join me?”

Harry chuckled. “What I’d like is to repay the lovely favor you just gifted me. I can do that in the bath.”

The blond grinned. “Well then, by all means, join me…”

Harry’s green eyes sparkled as he followed his husband into the bathroom.

It was almost an hour before the couple emerged.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Wizarding apparition was forbidden to pregnant people because the baby was a variable not included in the spell and safety could not be guaranteed unless you were a house elf. So, Lucius had procured a Portkey for Pansy, Draco and Harry to take them to their first stop.

Harry was surprised at the simple style of the Parkinson Crypt. It was a small stone structure with a gate leading in. The inside was imbued with an undetectable extension charm which allowed for the whole Parkinson family to be interred there. Harry and Draco walked up to the front entrance but didn’t enter with the young woman.

She came out a short time later with a sad smile. “I talked to my mum…She didn’t answer, of course, but I feel like she knows I was here… you know?”

Harry just smiled and nodded while Draco hugged his friend.

As soon as Pansy was settled again, the trio walked to the nearest wizarding establishment and flooed to its Godric’s Hollow equivalent. Harry pointed out the chapel and they all walked over.

Pansy went inside while Draco held Harry’s hand and accompanied his husband to the grave.

As they stepped up to the stone, Harry wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to say something or if it was that, this time, he had something to say, but the words began to pour out from his heart. Harry took a deep breath. 

“Hi Mum and Dad…” He said softly, “I told you last year that I’d be back and here I am…I’m sure you know by now, but the war is over and Voldie is dead.” He reached out and touched the engraved name of his mother. “You helped me live, Mum…Thank you so much…” He paused, thinking of how to phrase the next few sentences. “I love you both very much and I hope to never disappoint you. I think you should know that I got married. The Ministry made a law and so I had to, but I’m glad they did or I might never have had the chance to really get close to the man I love…”

Draco remained silent but held tightly in Harry’s arms as tears fell from his husband’s emerald eyes.

“So, I’m married to this exquisite creature beside me. His name is Draco Malfoy-Potter,” Harry sniffed. “I know, Dad - he’s a Malfoy and a Slytherin but he’s a sweet and beautiful man and he’s carrying my babies – your twin grandchildren…You’d love him as much as I do, if you were here. Godric, I wish you were here!”

Draco dabbed at his own eyes as he took over for a moment. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I just want to say that I love Harry very much. I’ll take good care of him and our babies.” A glance at Harry’s face told him to go on. “We’ve decided to name them Lyra Zinnia and Caelum Orion Malfoy-Potter…”

“And, speaking of names,” The brunette broke in after clearing his throat. “I’ve altered mine a bit and added Malfoy. I didn’t seriously consider it at first but it feels right to have the same last name as my family. The Malfoys are really being good to me, Dad…” He glanced at the headstone for Remus and Sirius, as if including them in the discussion. “I never expected to be so…accepted…so much a part of their family, and it took some work to make it happen but Narcissa likes me and Lucius is... well, he’s coming around.”

The pair fell silent as Harry watched Draco kneel in the snow and pull out his wand. The blond wove an intricate pattern and soon a basket appeared before them. Inside the basket was an arrangement of lilies and zinnia along with many different colored roses and narcissus.

Harry’s tears began again as he helped Draco stand. “Thank you, my love.”

Suddenly, the bushes rustled near the churchgate and startled Harry, who instantly turned to place himself between Draco and the noise. He blushed in embarrassment when a small black puppy clumsily tumbled out from under the bush.

“Yes, love,” Draco smirked rolling his eyes. “Please do save me from tiny black furballs.”

Harry chuckled. “I think it’s a sign. They’re blessing our union with a pet that will make our lives complete.”

“You mean you want to keep it?” Draco asked when the pup looked up at him with sad black eyes. He instantly felt bad and knelt to ruffle its fur. “We should really ask Mum and Dad. I don’t know if either of them are allergic.”

“Let’s floo to the Weasley’s. They’ll hold onto the pup for me when I explain things and that will give us time to speak to your parents,” Harry grinned.

Draco shook his head. “Alright, Harry, but let’s get Pansy first.”

So, Harry scooped up the puppy on their way to the doors of the church and waited while Draco poked his head in and whispered for Pansy to join them.

When she saw the pup, she let out a girlish squeal. “Oooh! It’s sooo adorable! Are you going to keep it?”

Draco informed his friend of what had happened and their plans for the puppy on the way back to the nearest floo. They arrived at the Weasley residence in a quick and orderly fashion and Harry did all the talking while his pregnant companions sat for a refreshing glass of water. Molly and Arthur understood Harry’s interpretation of the incident’s implications and agreed at once to watch the pup.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The group went on to Diagon Alley where they ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. When they were through, Pansy was too tired to join them for the rest of the afternoon so she flooed back to the townhouse while Harry escorted Draco to Madam Malkin’s. Harry happily watched Draco try on clothes and got measured again himself.

“Why Mr. Potter, your shoulders have gotten slightly broader! I’ll need to adjust things for this set of robes,” the seamstress said with a smile.

Harry’s brow furrowed. “Really? I don’t know how that happened.”

“Oh, no worries, my dear boy,” Madam Malkin told him. “I’m sure it…”

“Must be from all the discipline you mete out to your Death Eater.” A strangely familiar man stepped out of the back dressing room, holding his wand in a shaky hand, but Harry couldn’t place his face.

Harry whirled to face the man while Draco placed a hand on his belly and let his husband block the man’s view of him.

Madam Malkin pushed him into his dressing room and while he cast locking and hardening spells on the curtain, she hurried into her back room through a hidden door in the mirrored wall.

Harry heard the floo activate but didn’t waste his time paying attention to anything but the man. “First of all, Draco was never really a Death Eater. He was just a scared kid who was put in a horrifying situation. Second, I do not appreciate, nor will I tolerate, such nasty rumors being bandied around about my husband. We have done nothing to you, so just leave us in peace.”

“He should’ve been disciplined further!” The man raved, waving his arms emphatically. “You testified and let his whole family get away with murder! They assisted their ‘Lord’ and my wife paid the price! Death Eaters need to be properly punished!”

“I see. What was it that happened to her – your wife?” Harry asked gently. “Did Draco or his father have anything to do with it?”

“I don’t know their specific identities, do I?” The man glared at him, pointing the wand. “They all wore masks and I couldn’t see their faces as they took her! We got away from the Ministry that day but when we got home, there were men in black robes with masks. They took her just because her parents were Muggles! We have children and she was pregnant, but that didn’t stop them from taking her and hurting her!”

“My best friend is Muggle-born. I understand your anger, sir, but terrorizing me and my pregnant husband is not the way to get justice for your wife,” Harry told him. “Have you found her? Is she alive?”

“Sh-She’s alive but I-I had to take her to St. Mungo’s…” The man broke down into sobs as he dropped his wand and collapsed on the sofa near the door. “I-I don’t know how to help her! The nightmares – they won’t go away! She can’t get away from them!”

Harry had a sudden desire to hold Draco but he restrained himself. “I can only recommend seeing a mind-healer. I needed one last summer and I rarely have to endure the nightmares anymore.”

“Oy! What’s going on in here?” The voice of George Weasley shattered the tense silence that had followed Harry’s words.

“It’s alright, George,” Harry said, finally realizing who he was looking at. “Mr. Cattermole was just venting to me about the injustices of the war. He needs help getting to St. Mungo’s. I need to get Draco home, so would you mind?”

“Of course not, Harry! Ron and I will help him out,” George smiled tightly and waved at the door where Ron was standing with his wand out.

“C’mon then, Mr. Cattermole.” A look of understanding overtook Ron’s face as he slowly walked over and looked down at the sobbing man. “We’ll take you to St. Mungo’s. What’s been going on with Mary?”

“You! You were the one who kissed her that day!” Reg Cattermole stared at Ron wide-eyed.

George’s eyes just about bugged out of his head. “Ronniekins kissed someone other than our Hermione?”

“Hey! I was polyjuiced! She kissed me when she thought I was him! Not like I seduced her or anything!” Ron said defensively as he picked up Cattermole’s wand. “Look, come with my brother and me. I’ll explain things on the way.”

Cattermole stood slowly and let himself be escorted out of the clothing store with no further trouble.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry was at the dressing room curtain. He reached out to touch the curtain but it was hard and immovable. “Draco, are you okay? Baby, come out. The craziness is all over.”

Suddenly, the curtain was soft fabric again and Draco was in his arms. “Harry! I was so scared! The way he kept waving his wand around…”

“Hush, now! You’re okay…I’ve got you.” Harry took him back into the dressing room and just held him for what seemed like a few moments but ended up being about half an hour.

When Draco got up the courage, he pushed slightly at Harry’s chest and they exited the small room hand in hand only to find Lucius and Narcissa as well as Molly and Arthur waiting for them.

“We’re alright,” Harry told them, nudging Draco toward his parents while he shook Arthur’s hand and hugged Molly.

Narcissa hugged her son tightly. “Oh, I was so worried, darling! When Maryellen fire-called with the news, I wanted to rush right over but your father said we should call the Weasleys first.”

“Apparently, Harry’s two friends dropped off a man named Reginald Cattermole at St. Mungo’s and returned to their parents home only a moment before we called,” Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“There was an incident with him and his wife during the war. This was nothing more than his stress and frustration at his wife’s situation overwhelming him,” Harry met his father-in-law’s gaze head on. “He made a comment and I talked to him after getting Draco out of sight.”

“Madam Malkin helped, too. I was kind of frozen and she prodded me,” Draco whispered to his mother. “I cast the locking and hardening charm on the curtain just before she went for the floo.”

“You did well, Draco. You helped me to help you when you protected yourself and the babies,” Harry told Draco soothingly.

Lucius nodded. “Harry is correct, son. Your mother would’ve done the same in your state.”

Draco nodded, distractedly reaching out to Harry again. “Where’s Pansy?”

“She was asleep when we left,” Narcissa assured him as he went, once again, into his husband’s comforting arms. “An elf will inform her of our whereabouts when she wakes. Maryellen says she’ll come by the town house tomorrow to finish taking your measurements, Harry.”

“No,” Draco said quietly. “We’re not hiding from this. Harry had me burning the Howlers back when our matchup was first announced and just ignoring the rest of the mean letters. I won’t let people with issues like Cattermole’s keep me hidden away from life.”

“While that is admirable, Draco, I think it’s best that we do hide until the babies are born.” Harry ran his hand up and down Draco’s back. “We can challenge their issues at a later date, love.”

“If we hide instead of living, they win, Harry,” Draco looked into Harry’s face. “As long as neither of us is alone, I think we’ll be fine. Can’t we at least try?”

Harry sighed, thinking about it.

“Perhaps if you simply allowed either Arthur or myself to accompany you when the two of you venture out,” Lucius offered.

“You’re still supposed to be under guard, Lucius, and Arthur... Well, would you want to play chaperone to a pair of youngsters when you’ve got things to be doing at home?” Harry chuckled.

“Well, first of all, Harry, helping you is more important than fiddling with my hobbies,” Arthur smiled. “And as you’re married men, you don’t need a chaperone!”

“So you’d rather play third wheel than be home tinkering?” Harry joked. “Alright, if you insist. I’ll stay here for the rest of my fitting, if Arthur agrees to stay.”

“We both will, dear,” Molly smiled. “It’ll all be fine.”

“Thank you, both. We’ll see you at home, Draco, Harry,” Lucius nodded regally as he and Narcissa apparated.

The remaining time at Madam Malkin’s robe shop was much quicker than Harry had thought it would be and, after they were finished, all four of them strolled through the Alley. Harry remained tense until they reached George’s shop and flooed back to the townhouse.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Dinner was a somber affair but not nearly as formal as it had been during the past few days. Each person seemed to keep their thoughts to themselves as they ate, though Harry and Draco sat close enough to reassure each other of their presence and safety. It wasn’t until later, while everyone socialized in the drawing room, that Harry brought up the puppy.

Lucius had just tromped Draco in chess so Harry thought it was a good time to ask a favor.

“I don’t think I told you all what had happened in Godric’s Hollow, did I?” Harry asked casually.

Draco smirked. His father wasn’t usually one to believe in superstitious stuff and nonsense like the story Harry was about to tell. The blond truly didn’t think the pup would be joining their family anytime soon.

“No. Did something happen, Harry?” Narcissa asked softly.

“Nothing bad or freaky, but yes, something did happen,” Harry said earnestly. “We stood beside my parents’ gravestone and I spoke to them. It was very emotional. I told them all about Draco and the marriage law and the babies…”

“And you were mentioned too, Father,” Draco smirked mischievously.

Harry glared playfully at Draco. “So then, Draco conjured a basket that was filled with narcissus, roses, lilies and zinnia.”

Draco nodded with pride. “It was very colorful.”

Harry took a deep breath. “And then, we heard the bushes rustling.”

Draco interrupted again, this time affecting a dramatic damsel-in-distress stance with both hands lying over his heart. “And, just like in the robe shop, he stepped forth to protect me!”

Narcissa and Pansy giggled and, although the older man tried to hide it, Harry could see Lucius was also quite amused.

Harry chuckled too before going on with the story. “So, I started to walk toward the bushes with my wand drawn, when suddenly a small black puppy rolled out into the pathway.”

“It was an adorable ball of fluff, I must admit…” Draco bit his lip.

“And it seemed like a sign to me,” Harry murmured. “Sirius’ animagus form was a black dog and I just think it was like them accepting my choices…as if by sending this little pup, they were telling me that they approved of the way I was living my life.”

“Aww! That’s so sweet!” Pansy sighed.

“So, Mother and Father…” Draco took pity on the brunette, “What my darling husband is trying to ask is, are either of you allergic to dogs?”

Lucius’ eyebrow rose. “You took in a strange dog?”

“No. It’s at the Weasleys for now and they’ll keep it if we can’t, but I’m asking you because…yes, I’d like to keep the puppy,” Harry stated with a soft wistfulness.

“Hmmm…” Lucius looked at his wife.

“You know, Luc, I recall you once saying it would be nice for Draco to have a pet,” Narcissa’s lips twitched.

“I meant something quiet and helpful, like a kneazle or an owl,” Lucius glowered at Draco’s mother.

Pansy held her breath. This would tell them just how much influence Harry had with the older man.

“I also recall you telling me about a sign just before Draco was conceived, so don’t pretend that you don’t believe in signs,” Narcissa sipped her cordial.

Lucius’ glare deepened. “I suppose that you may keep it…”

Harry’s eyes widened and his heart swelled with excitement.

“Only if it gets proper house and obedience training!” Lucius told them. “I don’t want to know it exists beyond the sight of it.”

Draco’s jaw started to drop but he caught himself. “Really?”

Much to Pansy’s surprise, Lucius nodded curtly. “If trained properly, it will also prove to be a wonderful protector for you and the children. Why don’t you send a note to Arthur that he can bring the dog over tomorrow afternoon?”

Harry’s eyes sparkled as he and Draco hurried to their suite. “Wow, Draco. I really thought your dad would say no!”

“I’m quite shocked as well, Harry, but I see his point,” Draco told him as he watched Harry write the letter on a small piece of parchment. “Oh, he’s not to sleep on the bed, Harry. I’ll allow him to stay in the room with us but absolutely not in our bed.”

“I promise not to allow him on the bed, Dragon,” Harry grinned indulgently and called for Dinki to owl the letter at once.

“Good,” Draco said softly. “Now join me in bed and hold me.”

Harry frowned. “Are you still feeling out of sorts? I thought I chased all those thoughts away.”

“I just feel the need to be extremely close to you, Harry,” Draco confessed as he disrobed and slipped in between the covers. “I like the way it feels in your arms.”

Harry hated when Draco got vague like this. “Tell me, Dragon. Please tell me? I want to know how I make you feel.” 

To confess this, the way his very soul seemed to be owned by Harry, Draco still resisted this but tonight, in light of all that had happened, the blond knew he needed it. He turned to face his husband. “Do you truly want to know how you make me feel?”

Harry nodded.

“You’ll never ask again and you won’t mock me about it?” Draco asked desperately, staring into the emerald eyes he loved so much. “I’m warning you, Harry, it’s going to get pretty mushy, so you’d better not mock me.”

“Well, being that I feel pretty bloody mushy about you as well, I swear,” Harry tapped his heart.

Draco fell into silence but not for long. “When we’re in company, your arms and the way you hold me makes me feel so safe. Your eyes and the way you look at me, that’s what makes me feel like I’m the only other person in your world. I feel so loved.” Harry started to speak but Draco gently placed his hand over Harry’s lips. “I’m not finished…”

Harry nodded silently and let Draco keep going.

“It’s ever so different when we’re alone,” The blond whispered. “You know just how I need you, Harry, and it makes me feel treasured. It’s like you have a permanent Legilimens attached to my mind and even though that unsettles me at times, I love that you can tell when I need gentle Harry and when I need my Dominant husband. I love that your arms can cage as well as protect me – does that make sense? I love that while your eyes give me the feeling that you treasure and cherish me they can also flash with a possessive fire that makes me want nothing more than to fall to my knees in submission. I’ve resisted telling you this because it’s such a personal secret that my soul feels so exposed. Please don’t say anything, Harry.” He hid his face in Harry’s chest. “Just make love to me?”

And so, with tears in his eyes and love in his heart, Harry took his husband to heights they’d never reached before.


	31. Chapter 31

******** ******** Chapter 31 ******** ********

The days after Draco’s heartfelt confession passed in a blur.

Harry was determined to show Draco just how much his words had meant to him. Since Harry was forbidden to mention it, the brunette did this by cuddling him longer than usual in the mornings and holding the blond’s hand whenever they walked the halls of the townhouse.

The puppy – who was found to be a girl – had a small patch of gray on her belly that was shaped like a crescent moon. Harry thought this to be another sign and named her Selene. She joined them for one short afternoon of play, but on that very same night, Arthur took her to Ireland where a squib he knew trained all sorts of dogs. 

Now that the babies had names and the puppy was with her trainer, there wasn’t much to do. So, during their days, the three students completed their holiday homework. Harry also witnessed Andromeda’s animagus transformation and used the spell in Teddy’s toy to add her picture and bird-call.

Finally, the day had come and Draco was helping Harry into his new dress robes. “Are you excited, Harry? I can’t wait to see how the room is decorated and how many people there will be to celebrate with us.”

“I am excited…” Harry smiled as his husband slapped his hands away from the mess he was making of his tie and took over the job. “I can’t wait to dance with you again. I enjoyed that back on Halloween…Will you dance with me?”

Draco seemed a little flustered, but nodded as he turned to play distractedly with his hair. “I should’ve gotten a haircut yesterday when Mother suggested it.”

Harry shook his head and tucked a stray piece of platinum hair behind Draco’s ear. “I like it. Maybe your father or mother can help you tie it back. Dinki?”

The small creature popped in, looking very proud in her crisp white pillowcase, which was decorated with silver and green ribbon. “Master Harry be wanting Dinki?”

He smiled at her. “Yes. I’d like you to please ask Mistress Narcissa to come to our suite for a moment.”

Dinki curtsied and popped back out. Five minutes later, a knock at the door had the brunette jumping up from his seat on the sofa to open it.

Draco got there first. “Mother!”

“What is it, Dragon?” She asked, looking them both over. “The guests are arriving as we speak.”

“I need help with my hair, Mother. I’m growing it.” He glanced at Harry. “And we thought maybe you could help me tie it back neatly.”

The lovely woman smiled softly at her son. “Of course, darling! I’ll get one of your father’s hair ties… unless you’d rather have one of mine?”

“Do either of you have one that’s silver or platinum to coordinate with my wedding ring?” Draco asked.

Narcissa smiled. “I know just the one but I hope your father isn’t wearing it! Dinki?”

“Yes, Mistress Cissa?” Dinki popped in.

“Master Lucius has a silver hair tie with the Malfoy crest engraved on it. I’d like it, please. It should be in the trinket box on his dresser.” She instructed. When the elf had popped back out to retrieve the item, Narcissa explained that she’d gotten it for her husband on their first wedding anniversary. “I’ll order you one tomorrow and we’ll call it a late Christmas gift.”

The elf soon rejoined the group and handed over a lovely silver plate that was curved to wrap partially around the hair and had leather strips hanging from either side before popping back to her previous duties.

“Harry, hold this while I plait his hair and then I’ll bind it with that,” Narcissa said as she set to work. When she was done the braid, which was quite intricate, and it was also nearly invisible, Draco looked beautifully masculine – even with his hair tied back. The next step was wrapping the hair tie around the end of the braid. Harry was told to hold the end of the braid while Draco’s mother placed the plate just above his fingers and whispered a spell. The leather strips magically wound around the braid and tied themselves off.

“Perfect!” Narcissa declared as Draco stood up.

Harry had to agree. He looked his husband over with a smile. “You look amazing, Dragon.”

Draco thanked them and shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to learn how to do this for myself.”

“I’m sure it would be easier to do it on someone else’s hair than your own, Draco,” Harry glanced at his mother-in-law. “I’ll learn to do it for you.”

“Really?” The blond’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You’d do that for me?”

“Why do you sound so shocked?” Harry chuckled. “How many ways can I tell you ‘I love you’, you nutter?”

Draco marveled silently. He was suddenly curious to see just what Harry would do to answer that question.

“I’ll teach you before you go back to Hogwarts, Harry. We still have a day or so,” Narcissa grinned and walked to the door. She addressed her son as she opened it. “Lucius and I will see you both inside the formal dining room.”

When the door shut, Harry took a moment to inspect the braid. It looked very involved and fancy but somehow it didn’t have the feminine quality that he’d noticed when Hermione and other girls had this done to their hair. He kissed Draco’s cheek and took his hand. “You’ll need to keep your hair neat for so many reasons, Dray. I’ll be happy to learn this for you.”

Harry was right. When the babies were born, they’d grab and pull it if he left his hair loose. Also, Draco knew he couldn’t have his hair messy and in his face while he was training for his Potions Mastery or it would get greasy like his godfather’s hair. Draco grinned at the reminder. “Oh, and you’ll be able to do Lyra’s hair as well – when she has hair.”

“That’s right, love.” Harry’s eyes sparkled at the thought of having his daughter sit on his lap while he plaited her hair. “I hope neither of them are born with my messy hair!”

“I think it’ll be okay if Lyra has your hair, Harry.” Draco shook his head at Harry’s comment. “You’ll just have to brush it daily and braid it to keep it neat.”

They looked at each other and Harry suddenly pictured a small girl with his green eyes and wavy mess of hair but Draco’s coloring otherwise. The boy he saw in his mind would have Harry’s coloring but Draco’s features. Merlin! he thought, tenderly hugging his husband. I almost can’t wait for them to be born!

“What are you thinking?” Draco asked softly.

Harry sighed happily, telling him of the picture in his head.

“That sounds lovely, Harry,” the blond said before looking down at his growing belly. “I hope the rest of this pregnancy goes quickly. The summer heat won’t be pleasant in this state.”

“I’ll just have to keep you cool somehow, love,” Harry told Draco as a thought popped into his head. “Did I tell you I’ve written to that wizarding architectural firm? Our home is going to be finished by your birthday.”

“Really? Where did you decide for them to build?” Draco was even more excited to hear this news.

“Well, you recall that I own number 12 Grimmauld Place and the house in Godric’s Hollow, as well as an estate in the country,” Harry said, drawing out the blond’s anticipation.

“Yes, but you also had another, didn’t you?” Draco asked. “One that wasn’t as morbid as Grimmauld and not as destroyed as Godric’s Hollow?”

“Yes, and it’s also not as ancient and ruined as the castle in Derbyshire that was stripped bare by the Gaunt family before the deed finally ended up in my vault,” Harry shook his head. “It’s still hard to believe I was related, however distantly, to Voldemort.”

“Don’t think of it, Harry.” Draco squeezed his husband’s hand. “Just tell me where our home will be.”

Harry tried to keep his face clear of emotion. He wanted this to be a surprise and he didn’t want to ruin it by smiling too obviously. He shrugged his shoulders and casually uttered, “Oh, haven’t I said it yet? It’s the cottage in Kent.”

Draco’s heart sped up. “Kent? Isn’t that where there was an ugly, broken down cottage on a large but breathtaking plot of land near Leeds Castle?”

“Yes. I decided to have the unlivable remains of the house torn down so we could build the amazing home you and the architect came up with,” Harry nodded thoughtfully, allowing his lips to begin to curve.

Draco’s lips twitched. “I’m glad you chose that one, Harry.”

“Are you?” Harry asked, beaming.

“It was my favorite piece of land and we won’t have to tear down something historical to live there,” Draco kissed Harry’s cheek. “Grimmauld can be cosmetically and psychically redone on the inside without disturbing the Muggle area that surrounds it. Your parent’s home should stand as a reminder of the horrific war with Voldemort. The castle is a ruin but has significance in the Muggle world, so it wouldn’t be appropriate to put our home in any of those places. But the cottage…”

Harry waited for his husband to find the words.

“The cottage is someplace neither of us has ever lived or had any kind of experiences before,” the blond sighed happily. “It’s a new start for both of us.”

“I hoped you’d say something like that.” Harry cupped the blond’s face and bent to touch their lips together.

As they parted, Dinki popped into their presence and curtsied. “Mistress Cissa be sending Dinki to tell her Masters that the guests have all arrived.”

“Thanks, Dinki.” Harry nodded her way and took his husband’s hand. “Shall we?”

Draco was fairly glowing as he nodded and allowed his hand to be tucked into Harry’s elbow.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

It took no time at all for Harry and Draco to get from their suite to the formal dining room. When they arrived, the doors swung wide with a royal fanfare that neither one of them had been expecting. As soon as they stepped inside the room, which was quite different from what it had looked like at Christmas, the doors closed softly behind them while certain guests made themselves known.

The Weasley family had their own table, excluding Ron and Hermione, because they seemed to be seated at the center table where two throne shaped chairs sat empty in the midst of several other close friends of the couple. Pansy, Blaise and Luna, Theo and Lavender, Neville and Seamus were all seated at the same table around the throne-like chairs, so Harry guessed that those ornate chairs were meant for him and Draco. 

Glancing quickly around the room, Harry saw most of his friend’s family members – the only exception being the elder Notts. Minister Shacklebolt was there with a few key members of his staff. Headmistress McGonagall was also in attendance, along with Madam Pomphrey and former-Professor Slughorn. Another face popped into Harry’s vision and he made a note to bring Draco in that direction while they mingled later.

Dressed in his finest robes, Lucius stood silently. His wife, dressed in an elegantly flowing navy blue gown, motioned for Harry and Draco to join them where they stood.

“Thank you all for joining us tonight,” Narcissa said after casting Sonorus. “We take this occasion to formally celebrate our son’s marriage.”

“On October thirty-first, my son and heir married Harry James Potter. With the announcement of the conception of their children, they became the Malfoy-Potters,” Lucius announced. “We have called all of you here to help us wish them a long and happy life together.” A wave of his hand started a live band playing softly. “Harry, would you please lead Draco in the first dance?”

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Harry whispered as Draco took the step into his arms.

Draco closed his eyes and followed along step by step. “Harry, who taught you to dance? How did you get so much better between Fourth Year and our wedding?”

Harry bit his lip. “I was hoping you wouldn’t ask me that…”

“It was that Butterworth fellow; wasn’t it?” Draco asked quietly without breaking a step. “I’d like to thank him one day.”

Harry barely took notice of his in-laws joining them on the floor. “That’s all? You don’t care that he was before you?”

“No. He may be the person who taught you the activities, but I’m the one you chose to do them with,” Draco whispered. “And I’m the one who gets to enjoy the fruits of his labor.”

Harry chuckled. “How very Slytherin of you, love.”

Draco winked at him just as the music came to a stop. Everyone applauded and as they all sat down, Harry led Draco over to the table where Headmistress McGonagall and the other staff from Hogwarts were seated. After greeting their teachers, Harry gestured toward the unfamiliar face that sat among them.

The man stood and smiled at his hosts, waiting for Harry to introduce him.

“Draco, I know you’ve not met in person yet, but this is your future mentor, Potions Master – first class – Aloysius Loveday.” Harry grinned at the man. “I met him during the celebrations this summer.”

Draco held out his right hand. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Sir. I’ve thoroughly enjoyed the books you sent.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed them,” the older man said upon shaking it. “Harry has told me much about you, Mr. Malfoy-Potter.”

Draco shivered delicately at the sound of his married name. “Please, call me Draco.”

“And you may address me as Al in private and Sir during your training,” Al smiled. “You know, Harry isn’t the only one I’ve heard from about you. Severus spoke of you quite often, Draco. He was very proud of your skill in our field.”

“Thank you…” Draco felt the burn of tears. “He was much more than a teacher to me, Al. Did you know that he was my godfather? He should be here for this.”

“Hey, it’s alright, love,” Harry kissed Draco’s hand and tapped the spot above his husband’s heart before tapping the blond’s temple. “He’s in here…and here.”

“I’m sorry, Al,” Draco took a few deep breaths and suppressed the waterworks that seemed to be pushing for release. “The hormones from the pregnancy have been making me more prone to weepiness than I normally would be.”

Al nodded understandingly. “It’s quite alright. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I hope I didn’t ruin your mood.”

“Not at all – really. It’s nice to hear that he cared because he wasn’t one to openly show emotion,” Draco gave the other man a half smile.

“We should actually mingle a bit more…and maybe dance again later.” Harry was proud of Draco’s control, as he smiled at their guest. “We’ll talk again, Al; I’m glad you could join the festivities.”

“It’s a pleasure being here, Harry.” Aloysius shook each of their hands. “I look forward to our next meeting, Draco. I think we’ll work well together.”

“Just from your letters, I’m sure you’re correct,” Draco grinned as he followed Harry to their table. He looked at the piles of food and then around to their friends. Picking up a wine glass filled with applesauce and his spoon, he asked them, “Shall we?”   
As he ate, Harry finally had time to notice the décor. The tables were clothed in white satin while the napkins were silver and gold. Green and red were seen in the details like the centerpieces, which were red roses and evergreen boughs. While dinner was underway, the music took on a lighter tone and, when Harry glanced over, he saw a woman playing a harp that was decorated with a floral garland made of Lilies, Narcissus and Zinnia.

“Draco…” Harry whispered as he subtly pointed her way.

“Yes, and look at the napkins, Harry,” Draco smiled softly as he unfolded his silver cloth.

There, in green embroidery, was the constellation their son would be named for and it was flanked on either side by shimmering white gates. The same was on the gold napkins but with red embroidery.

Harry was speechless. “I hope you don’t mind, but after dinner, I’m going to share my dancing skills with your mother.”

Draco chuckled. “I suppose that would be alright, but I don’t have to dance with Mother Weasel do I?”

“No, but if you don’t stop calling her that, I will force it upon you,” Harry glared playfully at the blond.

Draco bit his lip to keep from giggling. “Alright then, I swear to never say such a thing again!”

Harry nodded curtly. “Good.”

The food dishes slowly disappeared from the tables, except for Draco’s apple sauce, which seemed to get refilled quite often.

When the harpist started to pack her things, Harry squeezed his husband’s hand before making his way to her side. He asked the woman to stay for just one more song and if she could play a nice soft tune. Then, he looked around and saw his mother-in-law speaking with the Minister’s wife. He also noticed that Lucius was looking curiously at him but paid the older man no mind as he made his way to Narcissa’s side.

“Hello Regina,” Harry said, stepping up beside his mother-in-law. “Will you excuse us, please? I’d like to speak with Narcissa.”

“Of course, Harry.” She nodded regally and turned toward her husband.

“Would you do me the honor?” Harry asked when Draco’s mother raised a brow in askance.

“A dance?” She gave him a surprised smile. “Why, Harry – I’d love to.”

He grinned and nodded to the harpist as he led Narcissa to the floor. As their hands fell to the proper places, Harry whispered to her, “I cannot thank you enough. You have been more supportive of my relationship with Draco than I ever thought to hope for. The preparations for this must have taken such thought and careful planning…the flowers and napkins and harpist… I don’t know what to say.”

Narcissa smiled. “My dear boy, just say that you’ll keep our Dragon safe and happy. That is thanks enough for me.”

The brunette relaxed into the dance until he was tapped on the shoulder.

“May I cut in?” Lucius asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

“Of course, Lucius,” Harry nodded, placing Narcissa’s hand in his father-in-law’s. “I don’t want to monopolize your wife all evening.”

“You misunderstand…” Lucius handed Narcissa off to a justifiably shocked Draco. “Do you know how to follow a lead?”

“Uh – erm – yes, sir,” Harry fumbled for words as Lucius took control of him and Draco moved to dance with his mother.

“How nice it is to know that you are not always the paragon of perfection you try to impersonate,” the older man commented while directing the dance steps. “Draco has told us of the property in Kent. I know it hardly matters, but I approve of your choice.”

“It does matter, and I’m glad you do,” Harry murmured softly, feeling the eyes of every guest in the room on him.

“If you inform Shacklebolt of the house’s location, the ministry will likely provide strong wards. In addition, I am certain that your floo will be connected before the house is even a finished structure,” Lucius continued. “Be sure there is a proper border that is spelled to keep the dog close to the house. Draco and the children will be safer that way. My wife and I will be expecting you to stay with us for a week before you move into the new house.” He abruptly stopped dancing and bowed ever so slightly to Harry before walking stiffly back to his table.

Draco hurried over to take his father’s place. “What was that all about?”

Harry gave a dazed sort of laugh. “I think he just said he’d miss us when we left.”

“My father doesn’t say things like that,” the blond shook his head dismissively. “You’re mistaken, Harry.”

“He didn’t use those words, Draco,” Harry chuckled as he described the concise businesslike way Lucius had phrased things.

Draco considered this. Yes, Harry might just be correct. When his father said he approved of the Kent locale, what he meant was that it seemed safe and secure for his son’s new life. By mentioning to Harry that the ministry would ward it, he provided an extra measure of that security that Harry would likely have forgotten. The point about the floo was to be sure there was a line of communication and travel open at all times. The spelled border would not just protect Draco and their children, it would keep Harry and the dog safe as well. Finally, by reminding Harry about the first week of summer vacation, he was saying that he wanted one last week of his son’s company before Draco truly started acting like a married man with children on the way. Draco wished he could give that to his father but he’d never be able to, because Draco no longer felt like a child. He felt like an adult and he had adult responsibilities to take care of.

After a few more minutes, Lucius and Narcissa made an announcement for everyone to find their spouse because the midnight countdown would begin in thirty seconds. Harry stared into Draco’s silver eyes as their guests shouted the last ten seconds around them. As soon as he heard Ron shout ‘one’ from his position next to them, Harry’s lips were tenderly pressing down on Draco’s.

This year will be a lot different than last year, Harry promised himself silently as his lips moved from Draco’s mouth to his cheek and then to his neck. This year will be filled with life, not death. It will be filled with love and safety instead of fear and danger…and this year will be filled with happiness rather than sadness and loss.

“H-Harry?” Draco whimpered softly. He was getting as embarrassed as he was aroused. “We’re not alone yet, Love.”

“We could be…” Harry growled playfully as he nipped at the blond’s ear.

“Well, we’re not. Please wait until we get to the suite?” Draco asked quietly, pushing Harry’s chest gently.

Harry sighed and loosened his grip as they turned to see that nobody was really watching them. Everyone was shaking hands and hugging each other but nobody was looking at them. It was a baffling sight until all was explained when Blaise smirked in their direction and winked as he raised his wand.

Draco blushed and ducked his head as he felt a spell being lifted. “He must’ve seen you giving me improper attention and cast a notice-me-not charm for us.”

“I’ll have to thank him later,” Harry whispered pulling the blond back into his arms. “Let’s slip out, love. We’ll see all of these people at King’s Cross in a few days time.”

“Alright,” Draco’s blush got deeper as he allowed Harry to scoop him up bridal-style. He waved discreetly to Blaise as Harry snuck out the door.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry didn’t waste time. He kept Draco in his arms until they stood in the sitting area of their suite.

Draco, still aroused from their New Years kiss, was solidly focused on Harry.

The brunette looked his husband over carefully. He felt the leash of control he had around the blond as a tangible thing. “You’re so beautiful…my Dragon…”

Draco closed his eyes, just breathing in the other man’s dominance.

“Disrobe for me, love,” Harry said, sitting in an armchair to watch.

Draco’s eyes opened slowly as he unbuttoned his outer robe and laid it on the back of the sofa. Then, he kicked off his shoes and quickly loosened his tie. With a cocky smirk, he slipped it over his head before tossing it at his husband.

Harry grinned as he caught the silver silk tie and winked when Draco began unbuttoning his shirt. Harry smiled as Draco seemingly struggled with the shirt which caused him to flash a bit of skin toward his audience. The brunette glimpsed nipple and bellybutton a few times before clearing his throat to indicate that Draco had best stop teasing and get on with things.

When the blond heard his husband’s irritation, he stiffened slightly but then resumed disrobing. Draco pulled the shirt off and removed his belt before undoing the buttons on his trousers.

Harry gasped. “You didn’t wear underpants to the party? Draco…what a naughty boy you are!”

Under Harry’s possessive gaze, Draco bit his lip and let the trousers fall to the floor before stepping out of them. Next, he knelt to remove his socks because Harry liked him completely nude. Once that was done, Draco looked up at his dominant husband, who was suddenly just as naked and standing over him. The blond whimpered at the sight.

“I’ve wanted you for hours, Dragon. I’ve been holding back my desire since this morning’s shower,” Harry said softly as he whispered the release spell for Draco’s hair tie which fell gently to the floor. “I didn’t want to ruin the celebration by being late so I held back. But now, I can have you for the rest of the night. And, I’ve been informed that breakfast is actually more of a brunch which means we can sleep in a bit longer than usual.”

Still, Draco said nothing. He waited for Harry to make the first move, but kept his eyes on the growing cock that dangled in front of him.

“Looks like you want the same thing I do, love,” Harry grinned. “Open up…”

Draco’s lips parted as Harry ran his fingers through the blond strands of his hair. He used every part of his mouth to arouse his husband.

“I need you tonight, Dragon,” Harry’s grip tightened in the blond tresses. “I need to feel you under me and know that you’re mine.”

Draco’s breath caught as he felt Harry tug at his hair.

“You’ll do as I tell you…” Harry’s voice had deepened with his lust.

It wasn’t a request and Draco knew it.

“Stand up,” Harry commanded.

Draco stood.

Harry kissed his husband thoroughly. He explored every inch of Draco’s delectable mouth several times before breaking for air and turning the blond around. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s torso and ran his fingers over the planes of this stomach before cupping the man’s pectorals.

A light touch to each of Draco’s nipples had the blond moaning softly. “The wards, Harry! I didn’t have time to lock and silence the room!”

“Good boy for remembering, love,” Harry said as he pinched the blonds nipples harshly in punishment, drawing a hiss from the submissive blond, before calling their elf. “Dinki, please lock and silence the suite. There’s no need to present yourself.”

There was no answer but they both felt the spells settle around them.

“Hands and knees on the bed, Dragon,” Harry whispered with a swat at Draco’s rear end.

Draco took the position he’d been commanded to take and waited.

“I saw a sex toy catalog and transfigured a few toys out of some pages of old magazines I had lying around in my trunk. I hope you’ll like them, but if you don’t, I can always reverse the process,” Harry informed him as he placed two clamp-like items on the bed in front of Draco. “They go on your nipples. It’s not very painful, just a constant hard pinch.”

“I-I’ll try them…” Draco said cautiously. “If you want me to…”

Harry grinned and leaned down to lick each nipple before attaching the clamps.

“Feels…” Draco took a moment to gauge the oddly pleasant feeling on his overly sensitive nipples and nodded. “Oh, Harry… Salazar... so good!”

Harry’s grin turned predatory as he held up a dragonhide ring and wrapped it around Draco’s hard cock and balls. “This will keep you hard for me while I tease and please you. I’ll only take it off when I’m ready for you to cum.”

Draco nodded but whimpered at the promises Harry hadn’t voiced.

Harry ran his hands lightly over Draco’s spine before taking his wand from the nightstand and casting the spell that gently cleaned Draco’s intimate areas. “I’m going to do something now that I’ve been fantasizing about for a few weeks,” Harry whispered. “I’m going to taste you. I’ve had your cock quite often but tonight I’ll be feasting on your hole. You’ll feel my warm wet tongue inside you. I’ll be fucking you with it before switching to pound you with my cock. We’ve joked about it a few times since we married, but tonight I really do want to hear you beg and plead before I allow your orgasm.”

Draco wasn’t as shocked as he thought he’d be. Harry’s Dominant side was rearing its head and it wasn’t as ugly as Draco had expected it to be. The blond felt himself swell within the cock-ring he’d been fitted with and drew a shaky breath, nervous that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back.

Harry placed his hand on Draco’s stomach. “If you need for either of us to stop or even just pause, I want you to say the word ‘babies’. I won’t punish you.”

Once again, Harry proves to be a mind reader. Draco closed his eyes and broke his silence. “How do you do this? How do you know what I’m thinking... feeling? I love that you do but... how?”

Harry stroked his platinum locks comfortingly. “I watch you, love. You don’t even know you’re doing it, but each breath and every move tells me how you are feeling. Because I love you, I watch and listen for the things that will tell me what you would never voice. I didn’t mean to make you nervous before, but I heard the shakiness in your breathing after I told you I’d really make you beg. So, to calm your fears, I gave you the safe-word. That’s what the porn people call it.”

“If I were less aroused, I would ask how you know that but right this moment, I don’t really care. I need you, Harry,” Draco whined.

Harry savored the sound of those words and whispered, “I know, love…” 

Draco felt Harry’s hand as it was dragged from his belly to his buttocks. Quite suddenly, Harry’s other hand joined the first and they pulled in opposite directions, spreading Draco wide…and then he felt it. Something, he knew that it was Harry’s tongue, was pushing at the sensitive puckered skin hidden there. The tight ring loosened under Harry’s insistence and Draco moaned at the intimate intrusion. The blond whimpered and whined as his husband continued his onslaught of pleasure.

“Mmmm, Dragon, you taste so good…” Harry grinned, coming up for air. “I’ll have to do this more often.”

Draco whined again as Harry pushed a finger into him.

“I’m going to prep you now, love. I’m going to find your sweet spot and pound it until you beg to come,” the brunette whispered tantalizingly.

Draco moaned, knowing it probably wouldn’t take long.

Harry dipped two fingers into the lube, pushed lightly at his submissive husband’s opening, and began a slow in-out motion. Soon, he started to use a scissoring motion.

Draco didn’t know how he was still upright. Harry was creating such bliss inside him that he should’ve come ages ago but was somehow restrained. He recalled the ring just as Harry found the tiny bunch of nerves that made up his prostate. His eyes flew open. “Oh-ooh!! Harry, yes!!”

Harry grinned and pushed in a third finger without warning, which caused Draco to cry out for more.

“Harder, Harry! Oh, Harry yes – harder!!” Draco was on the verge of begging but he still held back.

Harry sensed it and placed the head of his cock at the blond’s entrance. “Push back onto my cock, Dragon.”

Moaning as he did so, Draco pushed and felt Harry’s cock slip through his slick opening.

“Yes… Good! You’re so good, Dragon!” Harry told him softly as he bent to wrap his arms around the writhing blond. “I want to hear you, love…talk to me…beg for your pleasure.”

Draco couldn’t hold back anymore. He begged and pleaded, “Harry! Oh, Harry – please? Please let me come? I need to come! I need it – need you!”

As the words fell from Draco’s fevered lips, Harry slid smoothly in and out of his husband’s tight hole. He took his time and enjoyed the sound of Draco coming apart until he heard it.

Draco was nearly sobbing now. “P-please let me, Harry! You f-feel amazing like this! So powerful – I’m so… Please, H-Harry!”

Harry reached around and released the nipple clamps as he pounded Draco’s prostate. “Once more, lovely Dragon…Who do you need?”

Draco moans became desperate as he voiced his submission. “You, Harry! I need you!”

“Why?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

“Love! Control!” One word sentences were all Draco could utter in his state of arousal. “You…power!”

“I love you too, Draco,” Harry whispered as the cock-ring slipped off. “Come for me, Love.”

Tears poured from both men’s eyes as they rode the waves of their climaxes.

Draco panted exhaustedly, “That was…I can’t think of a good enough word just now, Harry, but I consider that the best we’ve ever had.”

“Mmmm…I agree,” Harry said softly, after casting the cleansing spells. “Godric, I am so lucky, my love.You know, I may have chosen you, but you could’ve said ‘no’ once. We could’ve ended up with others who wouldn’t be as good to us as we are to each other.”

Draco lifted his head to whisper, “I could’ve ended up with someone like McLaggen. I didn’t want to miss the chance you offered me. You desired me and you wanted love which meant, to me, that you were the best chance I had of getting a pleasant life. It remained to be seen whether we could love one another, but I had hope and it all turned out rather well. Didn’t it?”

“It did indeed, my darling Dragon.” Harry’s eyes were soft and misted as he held his beloved husband tightly to his side and drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing I want to say is that Ron will be calling Hermione 'Mi' as her nickname. I'm pronouncing it as 'My'. Harry still calls her 'Mione' or 'Hermione' but Ron is her hubby so he's got a special nickname for her.
> 
> Ok, next item: I've had some comments that I'm not being very realistic in some of the expectations I'm having for Harry and Draco's D/s relationship. People who don't like pain may or may not enjoy the clamps. Or perhaps they like them at the time but later find side effects like extra sensitivity or bruises. It's also a different type of pain than...say...an organ growing in his abdomen when it doesn't really belong there. Yes, I'm sure not everyone likes every aspect of BDSM or D/s life but some people do. 
> 
> Draco may not be a girl but he's not going to pretend to like something if he doesn't like it. He's also not going to give in to something he feels is wrong or against his and his family's best interests. He hasn't felt the need to rebel but he did test Harry in the beginning of their marriage. He wants a career instead of staying home with the kids. He thought he wanted some sexual power but decided that he liked his submissive role too much to take it. Just because I'm giving him long hair and braiding it doesn't mean I'm going to make him into a 'Nancy-boy' character either so don't get scared. LOL! Maybe when the kids are born we'll see a more assertive Draco...or maybe he'll still enjoy being taken care of as the sub in the relationship...
> 
> We shall see...

******** ******** Chapter 32 ******** ********

After Harry had healed his spouse's bruised nipples, the day after the party was very relaxing.

Andromeda and Teddy were back for brunch and, after that short visit, Harry learned to braid Draco's hair while Dinki packed their things for the return trip to Hogwarts which would happen the next day. Narcissa was very patient, and so was Draco. Harry enjoyed playing with Draco's soft hair while Draco took great pleasure in having Harry pamper him that way. He even fell asleep from the soothing motions of Harry's hands.

Lucius didn't make a single appearance until dinnertime and it was a very simple affair with no drama at all.

Pansy spent the day by herself, though Draco insisted on her joining them for tea.

Draco slept in Harry's arms again that night but, this time, they both just slept.

________________________________________

The next morning, Dinki woke her Masters early so they could get ready for the train. Breakfast was not as leisurely as it could've been, but it did the job of nourishing their bodies and granting them energy for their journey. The limousine arrived soon after the meal's end and the wizard driver quickly loaded the trunks into the car. Two aurors waited inside as their escorts to the train station. In the company of the aurors, Draco, Pansy, Lucius and Narcissa were quite solemn but Harry did his best to lighten the mood.

He reminded his in-laws that they were welcome to visit at the school on weekends. It wasn't long until the Easter holiday so he asked what would happen then. The car ride took long enough for the group to decide that Draco would accompany Harry to the Weasleys for the week of Easter, but they would visit the new Manor by floo for two nights during that week. Pansy knew she wouldn't be welcome with Harry's family, so she announced that she would see about joining Blaise and Luna for that week.

They entered the station and hurried through to their platform. Once there, the famous couple said their farewells to Lucius and Narcissa and boarded the train with Pansy.

Harry and Draco were the first of their friends to arrive at the Hogwarts Express, so they got their choice of compartment. At first, Draco was still morose about leaving his parents but Pansy comforted him while Harry practiced braiding.

It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione joined them and Blaise arrived shortly after with Luna. Theo and Lavender showed up for a quick greeting just before the train began moving. Seamus visited with Neville a bit later. The feast was fantastic and the elves had remembered to have applesauce for Draco along with his favorite ice cream sundae. They slept and settled in that evening while recalling the recent events.

________________________________________

Classes resumed the next morning and everyone was back in their routines. The first weekend after the students' return, all of the pregnant men and women had check-ups with Madam Pomphrey. Being that Harry and Draco were the first couple to become pregnant, they were first for check-ups as well.

Later that night, the couple hosted a gathering in their suite. The whole gang enjoyed catching up and discussing their future childrens' names. Theo and Lavender's son would be named using his family's tradition of naming the child for its maternal grandfather. Eustace Theodore Nott was expected to be born sometime in August. The Boot family – Terry and Padma – would be having a pair of twin boys, but Rigel Wymund and Robin Polux would likely make their appearance late in September. Justin Finch-Fletchley had married Hannah Abbott two weeks before Harry and Draco had taken their walk down the aisle. Their daughter, Shannon Josephine, would come into the world in late August. Parvati had dragged her husband Gregory Goyle to the gathering because she'd missed her friendship with Hermione. Expected in early August, their daughter would be called Bernadine Clair, after Greg's great-grandmother and Parvati's and Padma's mother.

Draco had been happy to see the Greengrass sisters. He'd been engaged at one time to the younger of the two, Astoria. Luckily, she was as gay as he was and their parents had accepted that they would never be anything but friends. The war had separated them and Astoria had ended up marrying a Ravenclaw named Carina Winsome who would bear a son. The boy would be called Lorien Caleb Greengrass and he'd be born in late September. Daphne Greengrass, the elder sister, was totally straight and had been paired up with Adrian Pucey. Pucey was one of the older Slytherin students that had graduated the year before the war ended. Their daughter, Florestine Blythe Pucey, was expected to join the family in early September.

Emerson Fairchild was a Sixth Year Hufflepuff who had been matched up with Harry's old housemate, Oliver Wood. Although the age difference was difficult to deal with at first, they'd gotten through the first few months and were expecting a little girl in late August. They both seemed quite proud when telling Harry that she would be called Dahlia Jade.

Before the night was over, Blaise had graciously invited Pansy to join them in April so everyone had plans for the next week of holiday.

Being that most of the pregnancies were going well – with an odd case of flu or the common cold – January passed with little happening that was of note.

________________________________________

February, however, came quickly and Harry wanted to spoil Draco like crazy on Valentine's Day.

Madam Pomphrey had informed all of the men and women who were carrying twins that they needed two appointments per month and Draco's was on the fourteenth. So, before classes began, Harry made sure to have his husband awake, fed, and at the Hospital Wing doors directly on time at 8:30 AM.

"Well, we know you're all healthy, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, but we have to monitor to be sure the canal doesn't begin re-forming too early," the healer told them when Draco had asked if the second appointment was really necessary. "That's the sign of premature birth, or miscarriage, in male cases."

Draco gasped at the word and Harry felt his lips fall into a frown.

"You're doing just fine for now, so there's no need to worry as long as you eat healthy and get a good measure of rest. Avoid stress and you will all get through this, young man," Madam Pomphrey said, placing a comforting hand on her patient's shoulder.

Harry nodded to the woman and led Draco away. "We'll only go to Hogsmeade if we can floo there, Dragon. The walk isn't worth the stress it'll put on you."

Draco agreed quietly with a sigh. "But the walk is half the fun of going to town. I love seeing the trees and watching the birds fly."

"We can sit in the outside portion of the Three Broomsticks," Harry suggested, "That way, you'll still see the birds and trees."

As they stopped in front of the Arithmancy classroom, Draco smiled. "I hadn't thought of that. It's a great idea."

"I'll see to it during my free hour, love, and I'll meet you at the apartment after your last class." Harry kissed Draco's hand and waved as he hurried off to find the Headmistress.

When Draco got back to the apartment at the end of classes that day, Harry was seated on the sofa, looking disappointed.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked as he sat down beside Harry.

"The Headmistress said 'no', Draco," Harry sighed. "If you can't tolerate the walk, we'll have to stay here. So, I've arranged something else."

Draco's heart fluttered at the sound in his husband's voice.

"Come on, love, let's dress for dinner," Harry smiled as he led the way and opened the bedroom door for the blond. They dressed silently and when they were finished, Harry said nothing as he held out a hand. Draco smirked and took it, wondering what it was Harry had planned. The brunette remained silent as he led Draco out of the suite and up some stairs. They ended up on the seventh floor, where Harry turned to face the blond. "It's up to you. Where would you like to eat tonight?"

Draco huffed teasingly. "The important things are always left to me!"

Harry chuckled and motioned for Draco to get on with it.

The blond bit his lip and began to pace in front of the Room of Requirement. When he stopped, Harry opened the door to a small French bistro and called Dinki. The small creature took a look around and popped out, quickly returning with a selection of menus from Draco's favorite French restaurants. The pair made their choices and Dinki popped out to get the food. She came back quickly and left them alone to eat in peace.

"After dinner, I'm taking you for a walk along a beach I know that's on the outskirts of Tinworth," Harry told him.

Draco just grinned and sighed, savoring his food. He knew the tender chicken was really made in the kitchen by the house elves, but he pretended they were in France, looking over the Seine with the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Dinki came and got the empty dishes just before Harry and Draco exited the room to remake it into the beach.

Harry paced and paced and when he opened the door the next time, it wasn't just a beach. It was Bill and Fleur's home. Harry smiled sadly. "I guess I couldn't just keep it simple." He held out his hand and squeezed Draco's. "Dinki?" Harry called the elf.

"Dinki is being needed?" She asked.

"This is what Bill and Fleur Weasley's home looks like. I've permission to tell you the name of the place Dobby is buried because they've lifted the charm that was keeping it hidden. It's called Shell Cottage and it's on the outskirts of Tinworth," Harry told her. "We'll be fine here but you can visit the real beach…the real grave."

Dinki got tearful and nodded as she popped away.

"I know this isn't really a Valentine's Day thing, Draco, but I'd like to tell you what happened that night after I left the Manor." So, he walked with his husband down to the spot he recalled landing on after the apparition and relived that night. "Dobby died in my arms, right there…with your aunt's silver knife in his chest. Luna helped me close his eyes before Ron and the others helped me dress and cover him. I got a spade… that's a muggle garden tool…and buried him. Losing that little elf was what finally had me really feel the effects of occlumency because I was so focused on Dobby. Anyway, after that I went about planning the next steps of my attack. The newspapers printed most of the story but not the happenings at Shell Cottage because I didn't want to sensationalize Dobby and this place."

Draco listened to the story in silence and stood over the facsimile gravesite of his former elf. "I'm happy you feel able to confide these things to me, Harry."

"I don't know why, but I felt like tonight was the night to share this story and it just felt right to show it to you." Harry asked the room for a lounger and got a large one that could fit two. "You're so important to me that I need to tell you every thought I have and share every feeling. Last year at this time, I would've never believed it could happen but I'm so glad it has, Draco."

"Me too," The blond said as he snuggled into his husband's embrace.

They sat like that for another few minutes before Harry reminded him that they should get back to their apartment to sleep in their own bed. He gave Draco a box of Swiss chocolates before they got into bed and slept peacefully.

________________________________________

In early March, Ron received a letter at breakfast. He took the letter from the owl's leg and read it twice before letting out a loud yell. "Mione, look!" Ron had a huge grin on his face as he handed his wife the letter.

"We'll have to write a letter of congratulations to your father, Ron," Hermione beamed and turned to tell Harry what the letter said. "Arthur's been promoted, Harry! Isn't it wonderful?!"

Harry grinned at Ron. "That's so great, Ron! I'm so happy for him!"

"Do you think he'll take your suggestion to heart, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What suggestion, Mi?" Ron frowned.

"The one you made at Christmas…" Hermione shook her head at his forgetfulness. "…about some things that need doing at the Burrow."

Ron's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, that one. Yes, Mi, I think it's quite likely he will."

Harry and Draco looked at the pair and back at each other with a roll of their eyes before getting back to their meals.

It was just a week or so later, right before the spring holiday, that Madam Hooch announced her upcoming retirement as flying instructor and coach of the house Quidditch teams. Her replacement would be former Hogwarts student, Marcus Flint. He would assist her for the rest of the year and take over in September.

Harry and Draco watched with amusement as Pansy wandered dreamily from class to class. When he asked the blond why their friend was acting this way, Draco told him about Pansy's longstanding crush on the former Slytherin Quidditch star. Rumor had it among Draco's Slytherin circle that the man had lost his first wife to a bout of dragon pox after the birth of their son Stanislas Hermes Flint.

________________________________________

The Weasleys once again met them at the train; though this time it was only Charlie, Arthur, and George because the others were home setting things up. Arthur had driven the new car over to get them so George just shrank all the luggage to be pocket-sized.

When they arrived, Harry noticed a large difference in the house he'd known as the Burrow. The ground floor of the house had been widened and the resulting structure appeared much more balanced.

Noticing the object of Harry's attention, Arthur smiled and told Ron to explain things.

"Well, Harry, it was the promotion, see?" Ron asked his friend. "There was more money coming in and repairs that needed doing, and they took advantage of the opportunity."

"What opportunity, Ron?" Harry understood making renovations and repairs but had no idea what Ron was talking about. The group got out of the car and began to circle the house.

"Bill's moved out completely and has bought a tent for when he brings his family to visit. Charlie has taken over the room he used to share with Bill and moved Gus in. Percy and Penny have a house in town so they can just walk over now…" Ron started before glancing at George, who took over as Arthur went inside.

"Dean and Ginny will be moving in here so Mum can help with the twins. With Freddy gone, Katie and I moved into the flat above the store in Diagon," George said, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Ronniekins and Hermione will be staying here for a while, also. That's four families that need to share the same space, not to mention all the guests that might visit."  
Ron hurried his wife inside before ushering Harry and Draco in the door. "Mum and Dad's room is bigger and down the hall from the kitchen and living room but now there's a room across from theirs." He put Harry's hand on the knob and motioned for his friend to open the door.

"Happy belated Christmas, Harry." Molly and Arthur said together.

Looking around the room, he didn't really understand at first. It was supposed to be the guest room but the walls were covered in collage frames and the frames had pictures of everyone Harry loved. The biggest one was above the headboard of the queen size bed. It held pictures from the New Years celebration and had Harry dancing with Draco at the center while the smaller pictures depicted Draco's parents and Molly and Arthur as well as other guests. Another collage frame had photos of Harry with Ron, his siblings and Hermione all through school. Harry's breath caught as he noticed his parents and their friends in another frame above a dresser. "You're giving me a…room?"

"Now, we know you've got your own plans for living elsewhere, Harry," Arthur began. "But you've always been like a son to us."

"And all our sons have a place here to call their own," Molly had a tearful smile.

"B-But…Bill's been displaced! He's going to live in a tent when visiting his childhood home?" Harry asked in shock. "That's not right! I mean, I'm not even a blood relation and I'm pushing him out of his own childhood home!"

"Harry, mate, we all agreed. Bill doesn't care and Fleur loves the outdoors. They can cast warming or chilling charms, depending on the weather, or they could even just floo in for whatever occasion they'd be visiting for!" Ron protested.

"So could I! Draco and I could do those things too, you know!" Harry volunteered.

"It's not just Bill, Harry. Percy's moved out and eventually so will I," Ron asserted. "After the holiday is over, Charlie's room will be merged with Percy's to make it big enough for him, Gus and the baby to have a whole floor. George's room will be combined with Ginny's to give them a whole floor as well. This is just a room, Harry."

"Harry…" Draco's quiet voice almost startled Harry because he'd said nothing until this point.

Harry bit his lip and tried to calm himself.

"It both is and isn't just a room that they're offering," Draco told him softly. "It's just a room compared with what the others who will be actively living here are getting."

Ron nodded slightly to accept Draco's interpretation of things.

"But what they're really offering is a place of permanence when you've never had one before. This room will be yours whether you – we – use it or not." The blond could tell that Harry was rethinking what was being said.

"Whether you're blood or not, Harry, you'll always have a place in this house and this family." Molly came over and hugged him. Then she turned to Draco. "And so will you, Draco…"

"Well, thank you then, Molly. It's amazing." Touched beyond measure, Harry watched the Weasleys slowly vacate the room. Some went to settle in for the week while Molly headed to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Harry sighed. "I just don't want to take anything away from someone it belongs to more than me."

"It's not for you to decide who it belongs to, Harry," Draco said softly as he took a seat on the bed.

Harry looked down at the blond. "You're right. Although, I did decide that you belonged to me when you were actually your own man."

Draco flushed. "If I remember correctly, I believe you gave me a choice, Harry. You made it clear that you wanted me but let me choose to give myself…and I did."

"You still do," Harry chuckled. "You give yourself almost every night."

Draco moaned at the implication of those words. "Should I ward the room, Harry?"

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss him hard and longingly. "Not now, love. Dinner will be ready shortly and we shouldn't keep our hosts waiting."

Draco pouted. "You could just be quick."

"I'll make it up to you later, Dragon." Harry kissed him again, this time also caressing the bulging five month baby-bump. "Nice and slowly…a sweet and careful love making…"

Draco whimpered. "Yes, please Harry."

"I promise, after you floo your parents tonight." Harry cupped the blond's cheek and kissed it before beginning to unpack his things.

"Dinki can be doing that, Master Harry," Dinki popped in and snapped her fingers, sending all of their things into the proper drawers or into the closet as necessary.

Harry stared. "I can't believe I forgot."

Draco looked confused. "What did you forget?"

"I never told them I have a second elf, Draco," Harry hung his head at the thought of the coming argument. "Dinki, come with   
me."

Out of curiosity, Draco followed Harry and the elf into the kitchen.

Harry cleared his throat. "Molly, everyone… This is our elf, Dinki. Lucius and Narcissa gave her to us for Christmas and she's a really big help. She's Dobby's sister."

Hermione looked at Harry in shock and, just as she seemed about to say something, Ron stopped her. "I'm sure it's nothing against you and your views, Mi."

"Of course it isn't!" Harry frowned at the pair. "Mione, I've told you my opinions don't match yours. I'm not cruel to her and neither is Draco."

"Oh, no, Miss! Masters are being very good to Dinki!" The small creature defended Harry and Draco. "Dinki is never being mistreated and is even having a whole day to herself each month!"

Hermione huffed. "Well, fine then! We'll all just give in to slavery, shall we? I suppose you still have Kreacher as well?"

"I do actually," Harry admitted. "He doesn't hate me anymore, as you well know, Mione, and he loves Grimmauld place. I'll not be the one to throw him out of his home."

"Do you punish her?" Hermione asked contemptuously.

Harry grimaced. "I haven't needed to, but if she did something that required punishment, I'd take minutes to hours from her day off. It's the Malfoy family rule."

Draco smirked at the girl's shocked expression.

"Harry, there's someone here to visit with you," Arthur nodded toward the door, breaking the tension in the room.

"Dinki you can go for now," Harry frowned and looked out the door.

A black dog sat with a purple collar around her neck. She sat perfectly still and proud.

"Selene! Her training is finished?" Harry grinned and opened the door. "She's gotten so big!"

Arthur handed him a sheet of parchment. "These are the hand motions you need to memorize. That's the way you'll tell her what you want. Look there – the man in the distance is her trainer, Jon Turner. He's got a dummy and they want to show you what she can do. Using the hand signals, tell her to disable the bad person."

Harry looked at the sheet and gave the proper command.

Selene growled and took off into the marsh.

When Harry and the others found her, she had her teeth sunk into the dummy's left hand where a stick could be seen acting as a wand. "Wow, that's great! Does she do normal dog things too?"

"Just look at the list, Mr. Malfoy-Potter," the squib said.

At Harry's signals, Selene sat, gave her paw, and lay down before rolling over.

"Now let's show you her indoor manners," Jon said, leading them into the house.

The table held a feast to end all feasts and the dog sat quietly next to Harry where he stood at the door. She looked perfectly calm.

Harry smiled. "This is amazing, Mr. Turner."

"Jon, Mr. Malfoy-Potter – please? It's both my job and pleasure to train dogs," he informed them. "If she tries to get up on any furniture, you'll only have to tell her 'no' once, but she should be fine as long as you give her a soft resting place in each room and a good run in the mornings. She's been wonderful with my wife and kids, so she won't likely harm yours. She only barks or growls when there's a 'bad person'."

"Father will be impressed, Harry." Draco grinned.

"How does she do with house elves, Mr. Turner?" Hermione asked, sounding smug.

"I-I don't know, miss. I don't have any so I couldn't test that." Jon looked uneasy.

"I have two elves in my possession, Jon." Harry bit his lip. "She'll have to get along with them or at least not bring them harm or I won't be able to take her into my home."

"I'll place the training leash on Selene and then you should call one of them, Sir," Jon swallowed nervously as the leash snapped onto the purple collar.

The dog's demeanor changed from proud and confident to cautious. She seemed to know she was being tested.

"Dinki, please come?" Harry called.

"Dinki is being needed?" She asked, popping into the room.

Selene was startled but only looked curiously at the elf.

"Master Harry is having a dog? Oh, what a pretty dog you are!" Dinki looked excited. "What is doggy's name being?"

"Her name is Selene. I called you so we could see how she'd react to you since she's never seen an elf before," Harry told her.

"Elves be getting along well with most animals, Master Harry, sir," Dinki smiled and walked slowly toward the dog.

The dog sniffed her and relaxed quickly while being petted.

Harry sighed in relief and shot a grin at his husband. "I think we are suitably impressed, Jon."

"Let's just see how she does without the leash before we overestimate her, Mr. Malfoy-Potter." Jon reached forward, carefully removing the leash from the collar. After a moment of watching the dog allow herself to be petted by the creature, Jon extracted a small sack from his pocket and held it out to Harry. "You can give her something from this sack as a treat, sir."

Harry knelt down and held out his hand. The dog picked up her head and sniffed the treat before gobbling it up. "Good girl, Selene!" Harry grinned and scratched behind the dog's ears. "This is such a great surprise, Jon. Thank you! Is she done with training?"

"There are a few more things I'll teach her before she can come home to you, Mr. Malfoy-Potter," Jon grinned. "I'll bring her here in late May and then Arthur can bring her to you where she'll stay."

"I don't know how to thank you, Jon," Harry shook the man's hand. "And you can call me 'Harry'."

"Well then, Harry, just send anyone who wants a dog trained to my little corner of Ireland and I'll count that thanks enough!" Jon took a firm hold of the dog and activated a Portkey.

"C'mon you lot! Dinner is ready!" Molly hollered.

Once Harry had washed his hands and gotten to the table, the meal was wonderful. Hermione didn't bring up house elves again for the rest of the vacation, but Harry and Draco left for the Manor just four days later.

________________________________________

Lucius came in through the floo and greeted his son and son-in-law as well as the Weasleys before showing the boys a Portkey. "It will activate upon use of the password. Shall we?"

Dinki had already taken the luggage to their rooms at the new Manor so all Harry and Draco had to do was hold on to the blue baby shoe. They hugged Molly and Arthur once more before taking hold of the shoe and each other. Lucius spoke a word in French which turned out to be the password.

The group landed at the familiar hedges and large wrought iron gates which were adorned with two large black letter Ms.

"It doesn't look all that different, Lucius." Harry felt cold.

"The house is different, Harry, not the gardens or grounds," Lucius informed them as they turned a corner.

He was telling the truth. The house that was so overwhelming in its inherent darkness was now bright and cheerful. The façade was brick while the door was bright white. The structure had been more like a cold castle or jail but now seemed much more welcoming. Harry smiled at the tracks of ivy and climbing roses that were decorating the walls of the monstrous house.

"It does have drawing rooms and a ballroom, but the interior has been cleared of dark energy," Lucius commented quietly. "The cellars only contain wine and liquid spirits. The old dungeons have been filled in. I don't want my grandchildren to get lost or hurt in any way. Dinki knows where your rooms are, boys, and Cissa will give you the tour when you're settled."

"Thank you, Lucius," Harry sighed, relieved that he and Draco could be comfortable here for the rest of their holiday as well as the first week of summer.

The next two days saw Harry and Draco exploring the new Manor between meals and enjoying their suite during the nights. To their delight, neither Harry nor Draco experienced any nightmares during their stay. Before they left, Harry showed Lucius Selene's progress in the Malfoy's Pensieve and all in all it was a very peaceful holiday.


	33. Chapter 33

******** ******** Chapter 33 ******** ********

Upon their return to Hogwarts, Marcus Flint was introduced to the students as Madam Hooch’s new assistant. He said nothing as he stood and waved to everyone. A small child with dirty blond hair was sitting at the Ravenclaw table and was introduced as Flint’s son, Stanislas Hermes.

Harry thought the poor kid looked awfully overwhelmed by the crowd. “Draco, how friendly were you with Flint?”

“Not very friendly…why?” Draco wondered.

“I just wondered if he’d be a visitor at the apartment, or perhaps his son would be. He’ll need a sitter at some point,” Harry said matter-of-factly.

“I suppose he’ll want to catch up with someone from Slytherin, but he wasn’t ever very impressed with me or Father,” Draco shrugged. “I think he was neutral in the war. I suppose if Pansy has her way, he’ll likely be visiting frequently though.”

“Darn right,” Pansy mumbled without taking her eyes off of the elder Flint. “I’ll offer my babysitting services first and maybe other services later.”

“Good luck Pans,” Draco smirked.

Harry and Draco were both very proud of the way Pansy had regained her confidence and vivaciousness after the way McLaggen had treated her. There were also no other single women that were of age for Flint to be tempted elsewhere, so she had little competition in her quest for his heart.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

A few days later, Pansy got her opening. She was walking through the halls with Harry and Draco on the way to a class the three of them shared when they heard a strange sound.

Looking around, Harry saw him first. “Hi there, little man. Are you alright?”

The tiny boy was only around two years old and looked pretty scared as he backed up into a corner. “No!”

“Do you know where you’re supposed to be?” Harry asked.

“Want Daddy!” He said with a trembling lower lip.

“We’ll help you find him. Can you hold my hand and walk or do you want me to hold you?” Harry offered as his two pregnant companions couldn’t.

“Hello,” Pansy said, smiling at the boy when he held his arms up to indicate his choice to be carried by Harry.

“You’re daddy is Marcus Flint, right?” Draco asked, holding out a hand for the little boy to shake.

Instead of shaking, he nodded quickly and hid his face in Harry’s shoulder.

“Your name is Stanislas, right?” Harry asked, trying to get him out of his shell.

The boy nodded. “But Daddy says Tanis.”

“Well, that’s what we’ll call you then. Is that alright?” Pansy smiled at him again.

“Draco, do you want to do a Point-Me spell?” Harry asked.

The blond nodded and performed the spell. The wand spun in Draco’s hand and pointed toward the nearest window. The group looked outside to see a flying class dispersing.

“Draco, why don’t you go to class and tell Flitwick that Pansy and I will be along shortly while we bring Tanis to his daddy,” Harry said.

“Why does Pansy get to accompany you?” Draco pouted.

“Because Pansy wants to talk to Assistant-Professor Flint and I need to carry Tanis. Sorry, love, but that leaves you to play messenger,” Harry grinned.

“The classroom is on the way out to the field, you know. We could just drop by Charms and tell Flitwick what happened. He’d probably let all three of us go,” Draco grumbled.

Harry chuckled. “Alright then, let’s do that.”

So that’s what they did. As predicted, Professor Flitwick allowed all three of them continue on their self-appointed errand, only stating that they should read up on the theory of the charm the class would be learning.

On the walk down to the field where they’d seen Flint, Tanis was no more talkative than when he’d met the three students…at least not until he saw his daddy.

“Daddy! Daddy!” He cried, struggling to get down.

Flint was startled to hear his son’s voice and when he saw whose company the boy was in, his eyes widened as he rapidly approached the group. “Hello, Parkinson, Malfoy, Potter. I’m sorry, you’re both Malfoy-Potter now, aren’t you? What are you doing with my son?”

“We found him in the halls,” Pansy said softly as Harry let Tanis transfer into his father’s arms. “I think he’d wandered away from whoever is supposed to be watching him.”

“My elf will get clothes for neglecting him,” Flint growled.

“Oh, there’s no need for that, Professor,” Pansy practically purred. “I think you should just let someone else look after the little tyke.”

Flint snorted in frustration. “Like who? Most of the students I’d consider for the job are pregnant or busy with school. My sister has her own kids to worry about at home and my mum passed while we were in Canada waiting out the war.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mum, but…well, pregnant doesn’t mean incapable, you know. I’d love to sit for him, and if the elf could be around for when I need to lift him for some reason…” Pansy pretended to consider the matter. “Well, I think that would be the only assistance I’d need.”

“Really?” Flint asked. “You’d do that? You don’t have classes to attend or homework to do?”

“Homework can be done while he’s napping or playing with toys. When I have classes, maybe you’re free or Harry and Draco are,” Pansy shrugged.

“I don’t know, Parkinson.” He frowned at Harry and Draco.

“Call me Pansy…please Flint?” She looked at him through her long black lashes.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine, but I’m Marcus…and I’d pay you of course.”

“I don’t want to strain your resources, Marcus, but I could use the money,” Pansy had a soft smile.

Draco silently pushed Harry forward.

“Well, Draco and I don’t need the money, but you’d be giving us some practice before the twins get here.” The brunette rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, the only class we all have together is Charms. Flitwick let us sit today’s session out, but usually either I’m off or Draco or Pansy are. Your son is very sweet, Flint, and we’d love to sit with him. Although, I do insist the elf help Draco and Pansy because of their pregnancies.”

“Didn’t I just say to call me Marcus?” He asked before turning to his son. “What do you think, Tanis? Would you like to have three new babysitters?”

The little boy nodded and pointed at his rescuers. “They nice, Daddy.”

“Well, that’s fine then.” Marcus kissed his son’s forehead. “Starting tomorrow, Pansy and the Malfoy-Potters will play with you while I’m working.”

“You can call us Harry and Draco, Marcus,” Draco smirked.

“You’re a lot different than you were when I went here, Draco,” Marcus commented, motioning for the trio to follow him. “Back then, you were a snarky almost evil little git, but now you seem… I don’t know how to word it. You seem to have settled down and grown up.”

“I did grow up, Marcus,” Draco frowned. “War does that to people.”

“Nah, it’s just the good influence of his husband,” Harry grinned, trying to lighten the mood as he put an arm around Draco’s shoulders while the blond blushed.

Marcus’ eyebrows rose and fell in a suggestive waggle. “Just how good is his influence, Draco?”

“None of your business,” Harry’s husband made a face and sighed, his pale cheeks growing pink while Harry bit back a chuckle and tried to glare at the other man.

“Still the blushing bride, eh?” Marcus winked before turning to head up some stairs. “I was surprised to learn which position you took.”

Draco pouted. “Stop teasing!”

“Oh, don’t be that way, Draco,” Pansy said, slapping his arm playfully. “I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“Not at all. I’m actually impressed that you’re still so modest and shy about this.” Marcus stopped at a painting of a boy in Quidditch gear and whispered his password. “You are, after all, a Slytherin who is married to the goody-est goody-goody Gryffindork of them all.”

“First of all, there is a child present!” Harry gaped at his companions as he took the tacit invitation to sit on Marcus’s sofa. “And second, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

”I used to talk a big game, Harry,” Draco admitted quietly as Marcus placed the baby in his playpen. “I used to pretend I was top in everything and people believed me.”

“He also used to wish he could get into your brain and find out all sorts of interesting bits of information. Isn’t that right, Draco?” Marcus teased. “So, does the Gryffindor Golden boy have any interesting kinks?”

“Yes…” Draco’s blush went to a deeper color. “But instead of telling everyone, I just keep them to myself because I get more enjoyment out of them that way.”

“I do not have kinks!” Harry couldn’t believe they were discussing this with a baby in the room. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head but, when he opened them, he was still in the same situation and Draco was pointing at him while nodding his head and mouthing the words ‘yes he does’.

“I guess Gryffindors don’t talk openly about sex?” Marcus smirked at the younger men but Pansy giggled outright before asking for the way to the bathroom.

“Only with their spouses,” Harry grimaced. “Merlin, I don’t want to think of what my friends might get up to in private!”

Draco bit his lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you this might happen, Harry.”

“Alright. If you’re so insistent that I have kinks, what are they?” Now Harry was blushing.

“Well, the tamest one is romance,” Draco shrugged. “You love to carry me off to the bed and kiss me sweetly while we …you know. Some people just grope and fuck – no romance, no kisses. We’re not saying that kinks are bad, Harry. They’re just things you like.”

Harry considered that thought and agreed.

“One of my kinks, one I didn’t admit to until marriage, is being the Keeper rather than the Chaser in bed,” Draco commented lightly.

“Alright! Since I’m not getting any at all, let’s not go there, guys!” Pansy joked as she took her seat again, but she easily noticed how Marcus’s eyes seemed to focus on her after that.

“That was a big story, Pansy,” Marcus told her. “Your divorce, I mean. It was reported in every newspaper for over a month. I was so angry to hear of it happening.”

She blanched. “Thanks. It took a lot of effort to get myself back together but I’m okay now, and I’ll soon have my son to care for. Hopefully he’ll only get his father’s curls but everything else will be me.”

“Tanis is a mix of me and my wife. Marion was a lovely woman. She was sweet most of the time but had a nasty sense of humor. I met her in Canada and we married about a year before the war truly began,” Marcus told his guests. “She got pregnant right away and had Tanis in mid-June, right before I got the last letter from my uncle just after the Ministry was taken. She contracted dragon pox at her job in Vancouver’s version of St. Mungo’s. She was a Healer’s assistant in the pediatric ward.”

“I’m so sorry, Marcus. It had to be horrible to lose her.” Harry felt deeply sad for the man.

“I loved her, but I wonder if I loved her as deeply as you seem to love Draco,” Marcus smiled sadly. “I’ve seen the papers and in the photos, the two of you look so lost in each other…so firmly attached, and I don’t know if our connection was that intense.”

“Every relationship doesn’t have to be as intense as ours, Marcus,” Harry said softly. “Every relationship doesn’t have the history behind it that ours does. For six years, we hated each other. It took a war to get us together. It took him saving me when he didn’t have to and it took me saving him a few times, too. Then, his mother saved me and I killed a Dark Lord so that I could choose the life I wanted to live.”

“I softened to Harry and his cause during the days I spent at Hogwarts without Harry here for us to antagonize each other,” Draco confessed. “And after we saved one another a few times, it still took the ministry decree to give me the confidence to stand up to my father so that I could choose what place I’d have in my own marriage.”

“Then, I overheard him taking that stand, which in turn gave me the push to make a move toward something I’d slowly discovered over the last summer that I wanted to be mine.” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand.

“And here we are…” The blond sighed.

“Wow…” Marcus breathed.

“I know,” Pansy pouted. “It was so intense and romantic between them. Why can’t we all have our happy endings like that?”

“I had no drama at all and I was happy enough. I met Marion at the local farmer’s market with my cousin. She was cute and I liked her instantly, so I asked her out,” Marcus divulged. “My cousin took her friend out the same night and we dated and married really close together. They had just gotten the news of her friend’s pregnancy when Marion got sick. They named their daughter after her.”

“That’s really sweet, Marcus,” Pansy said as her eyes flitted around the room and settled on a framed wedding picture. “Is that her?”

“Yes.” Marcus’ stare settled on Pansy’s pensive expression.

“She was lovely. I guess Tanis has her hair. The dirty blond is just a shade off of her golden curls,” she said, looking over at the baby.

“Yes, but his hair is as straight and coarse as mine where hers was soft and full of life. Unfortunately, he’s got my boring brown eyes instead of her pale blue ones,” Marcus sighed. “So anyway, why don’t you write down your schedules and we can figure out when you can each babysit.”

They discovered that Harry could only stay with Tanis on Mondays and Fridays in the mornings, in addition to Wednesday afternoons. Draco was able to sit on Monday and Wednesday afternoons and Tuesday and Friday mornings. Pansy was free in the afternoons as well as all day on Wednesdays.

Marcus had classes to assist with on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays twice per day, but Thursday and Friday afternoons were for Quidditch team coaching.

When they were all happy with their arrangements, Marcus walked them to the door. “The password is ‘marvelous marbles’. Thanks again, guys.”

They waved goodbye to the baby as they left.

“I can’t believe we’re all free on Wednesday afternoons. We’ll have to talk to Marcus about letting us watch him at our place on that day,” Pansy smiled at her friends.

“That will be fine, Pans,” Harry chuckled. “And we’ll have them over for dinner on Wednesday nights.”

“You’ll get lots of chances to chat him up that way, Pans,” Draco winked her way. “I guess it won’t be too long before you’re getting some!”

“Guys!” Pansy glanced around to make sure nobody had heard them.

“Alright, we’ll stop!” Draco laughed softly. “Let’s get back to the apartment for now. I’m tired.”

Harry frowned slightly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Draco shrugged. “I just feel like I could use a nap, Harry. It’s nothing.”

Harry nodded but made a note to keep an eye on his husband nonetheless.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

A few hours of rest did both young men some good and while they lay cuddling, one of the babies made their presence known.

Harry had his hand resting on Draco’s belly as he remained in that slightly awake state. Suddenly, he felt a flutter under his palm. He whispered to Draco, “Dragon…”

“Isn’t it amazing?” Draco whispered back. “One of them is moving. I felt something the other day, on the train back, but I wasn’t sure so I didn’t say anything.”

Harry lay quietly for another moment. “Is that you, Lyra? Or was it your brother Caelum who moved just then?”

Draco chuckled at Harry’s silliness. “It doesn’t matter who it was, Harry.”

Harry started to remove his hand but a second slight movement caught his attention and he stopped. “I’m your papa, little ones.”

Draco smiled at his husband and shook his head. “They can call you Papa when we teach them how to talk, but I want to be called Daddy and Dad when they get older.”

“I’ve always wanted my kids to call me Papa,” Harry murmured, kissing the blond softly on his temple.

They fell into a thoughtful silence after that and soon drifted back off to sleep.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

As time went on, Marcus Flint and his son became firmly ensconced in Harry’s group of friends. Even though the man was a teacher, they had dinner at each other’s apartments and even went to watch the house Quidditch games together when he wasn’t drafted as referee.

After a few weeks, Draco was still getting tired at the drop of a hat, so Harry insisted on getting the school healer’s opinion. Madam Pomphrey found that it was from a combination of using too much magic and the strain of the pregnancy. So, although he still attended classes, he was forbidden from actually performing the spells they learned. The poor blond was also suffering intense mood swings, so he could be happy one minute but sad or angry the next. There were even some days where he did nothing but cry. All Harry could do was hold him when he cried and try to sooth his temper when he was in a rage. Narcissa and Lucius were a big help most of the time, but sometimes Lucius became the focus of his emotional upheaval and they would have to leave. When it came time to welcome Selene into the family, they decided to let her stay with the Weasleys until after the school year ended to avoid stressing Draco with another thing to worry about.

By the end of May, Draco was on bed-rest so he couldn’t overexert himself. Dinki was invaluable during that time because Harry couldn’t be with Draco at all times while classes were going on. She and Marcus’ elf shared Draco’s shift of caring for Tanis, who had become like a nephew to Draco and his husband.

Pansy and Marcus did get close, but neither of them seemed willing to make the move for it to be more than friendly interaction.

For Draco’s birthday, Harry invited Lucius and Narcissa to tea and all of their friends came to the apartment for a lovely party that same night. He opened many gifts and accepted lots of well-wishes for his nineteenth birthday. Among Draco’s birthday gifts had been Neville’s promise of a potions garden, so Harry gladly told Neville that he could bring a small contingent of Longbottom elves onto the estate in Kent during the summer holidays. The Longbottom heir knew of Draco’s dream to run a small apothecary and this was something he could do to show Draco that the past truly was past. Secretly, Harry began to take note of things other apothecaries sold and was sure to include all potions ingredients, regardless of their prices or the level of danger in use – he was only creating a list, after all.

Harry was able to take his N.E.W.T.s before graduation, but Draco was still under Healer’s orders to refrain from using magic. He would have to wait until after the twins were born.

Graduation was right around the corner and Pansy had yet to tell Marcus of her feelings, so Draco insisted that Harry host a dinner in their apartment so they could somehow reveal the secret. Harry gave in and the dinner was planned for the very next Wednesday night.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Wednesday morning began as most mornings did: the post arrived during breakfast. Harry, Draco and Pansy had remained at the apartment because Harry never left Draco alone during mealtimes. Draco got a letter from his parents and Pansy received one with an official Ministry seal. After finishing his vegetable omelet, Harry kissed his husband goodbye and hurried out to take his last N.E.W.T., which happened to be in Potions. Draco’s letter consumed his interest and he didn’t notice how pale Pansy got before she rushed to her room.

Pansy had passed all of her N.E.W.T.s by this point, and Draco had passed the written portion of all of his. They still watched Tanis but since it was the last week of school, that day was also the last Wednesday night they’d all be together before the eighth year students graduated. The day passed with no drama which explained why so much drama took place that evening.

Pansy had Tanis in her bedroom for his nap and when Marcus got there, Harry answered the door for him.

“Harry! I hear you had your last NEWT test this morning,” Marcus smirked as he walked in and sat on the sofa. “How did it go?”

“It was Potions. How do you think it went?” Harry rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom to bring Draco out to his chaise so the blond could join them.

“Don’t listen to him, Marcus,” Draco was saying from Harry’s conjured stretcher that was floating beside the brunette. “I have been tutoring him since we became engaged. This morning’s test was probably difficult but I’m certain he did well.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure I passed but I’m also sure I didn’t end up with an ‘O’.”

Draco sighed as Harry’s stretcher disappeared allowing him to drift down softly onto his chaise. “Well, as long as you passed, you’ll be able to get any job you want…if you decide to get one instead of being a stay-at-home daddy.”

“I’d love to be a stay-at-home dad! Anyway, I’ll be your partner in the apothecary when you finish your training as well as reinvesting in George’s company,” Harry commented. “I’ll have to get a business license and that means a correspondence class from one of the magical universities as well as one from the ministry.”

Every time Harry mentioned Draco’s future apothecary, the blond got misty-eyed. Draco’s lower lip trembled. “Oh, Harry!”

“Aw, Dray. Don’t cry, baby.” Harry reached out and carded his fingers through Draco’s loose hair.

“I-I’m just so happy, Harry,” Draco sniffed, looking at Marcus. “You know, when we first got together, Harry didn’t really like the whole idea of me going further in potions.”

“No?” Marcus frowned. “But you were always so good at that subject.”

Harry sighed. “It was just that the Potions Masters I’d met were horrible people that I’d thought would take advantage of him. Some weren’t even trained properly themselves and I only wanted him to be safe. Is that a crime?” He really hated rehashing this old subject. He knew it played some part of Draco’s plans to get their friends together, so he would just sigh and go along with it for now.

“Of course it’s not a crime, Harry,” Marcus smiled. “If P-Marion wanted to do something I thought was dangerous, I’d object as well.”

Draco and Harry shared a look. They’d both heard the self-correction he’d made.

“Our friend Luna – you know Luna, right – Blaise’s wife? Well, she lost her mother when she was nine; she even saw it happen. Apparently, Mrs. Lovegood liked to experiment with spells and, this one day, her current experiment went horribly wrong.” Harry thought back to the conversation he’d had with Luna in fifth year. She’d sounded so matter-of-fact about the whole thing and it really was a tragedy. “I just don’t want that to happen to us.”

Draco’s breath caught. He hadn’t known that Harry was so affected by Luna’s loss. He’d heard the story told once or twice by his father to other Death Eaters when they tried to experiment with new spells, and it hadn’t sounded that horrific. But, he supposed that being nine years old and witnessing your mother’s death would scar anyone. “I understand, Harry. I swear I’ll be careful.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Harry whispered, kissing the blond on his cheek.

“I can see where you’re coming from, Harry,” Marcus nodded. “I suppose I’d try and find a way to make what she wanted to do safer too.”

“I want him to be successful and live his dreams, but mostly, I want him alive to do it.” Harry fixed a stare at his husband.

Draco’s cheeks filled with color and he bowed his head in submission.

“I’ll go get Pansy and Tanis, Draco,” Harry said, placing a finger under Draco’s chin and urging the blond to look up. “I’d like for you to call Dinki and get dinner delivered.”

Draco smiled softly. “Yes, Harry.” The blond and his guest watched Harry walk from the room.

“Was there a purpose to that performance, Draco?” Marcus smirked.

“That was no performance, Marcus. It’s my life,” Draco said, looking up at the other man and snapping his fingers to summon Dinki.

“Dinki is being needed?” She asked.

“You can bring dinner now, Dinki,” Draco smiled at the creature. After she popped out, Draco turned to his friend. “If anyone had told me years ago that I’d end up as Harry Potter’s submissive spouse, I would’ve hexed them into St. Mungo’s Janus Thickey ward. But here I am, in love with and submissive to, the Boy-Who-Lived. And the most unbelievable part isn’t that I’m happy…it’s that I chose to be here.”

“Yeah, strange things can happen in life. I never thought I’d love and marry a muggleborn woman from Canada, never mind have a child with her and lose her before we even started living.” Marcus looked pensively into the fire. “Did I tell you I got a letter from the ministry?”

“No. What was it about?” Draco frowned.

“They say my mourning period for Marion is long over and they want me to marry again to procreate,” Marcus sighed.

“How dare they presume to decide something as personal as that?!” Draco shook his head. “They really are too much.”

“What are you going to do?” Harry asked, coming back into the room.

“Dinner will be here shortly, Harry,” Draco murmured before looking back at their friend.

“I’m mostly over Marion’s death anyway, it’s been so long. So, I’ve written a letter telling them to send me the list of available women,” Marcus shrugged.

A gasp was heard from the hallway. Pansy stood with a hand to her mouth but they could see that her lower lip was trembling while tears gathered in her eyes. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you…” She said as she turned to go back to her bedroom.

Harry hurried after her because Marcus didn’t seem inclined to.

Marcus turned to Draco. “What didn’t she tell me?”

“She’s…I shouldn’t say,” The blond sighed and they went silent as the elf appeared. Dinki snapped her fingers and set the table. A second snap brought the food. A third snap brought a tray for Draco that was already set up with his bowl of applesauce.

Marcus frowned in the direction Pansy had run off to see only Harry returning with Tanis and a sheet of parchment.

“It seems that Pansy got a letter, too, guys,” Harry said, unfolding the parchment. “Her divorce was final at Christmas and the Ministry have had reports from the therapist she sees that the effects of her trauma due to the abuse and divorce are greatly diminished. They say it’s time for her to remarry and they’ve put her name on the list of women that are available for marriage.”

Marcus gasped. “Really?”

“Yes, really, Marcus,” Harry sighed, holding it out to Marcus. “And now, to top it all off, she’s been chosen.”

“Chosen!” Marcus stood up and took the parchment from the brunette.

“Her future husband will be at the graduation ceremony this weekend,” Harry said grimly as he placed Tanis in the playpen.

Marcus stared down the hallway, vaguely aware of Harry taking food from the table and placing it on a plate for Draco’s consumption.

“Harry, shouldn’t they get the choice to say no at least once?” Draco asked. His friends could hear the disappointment and sorrow in his voice as he dipped his spoon into the mashed potatoes. “We did.”

“I guess it doesn’t work that way for second marriages,” Harry frowned.

“I want her. I thought she’d be on the list and I could just choose her,” Marcus whispered. “I’ve written the letter but I hadn’t even sent it yet.”

“Dispute it!” Harry whispered. “Re-write your letter and tell them you’re engaged and you’re already complying. Go in and ask her! She loves you, Marcus! It’ll be the truth!”

Marcus nodded slowly. “We can fudge things a little and say I proposed last weekend.”

Pansy appeared at the doorway. “Last weekend? What happened last weekend?” She had a handkerchief in her grasp and red-rimmed eyes.

Marcus turned to face her. “I’m going to write to the Ministry that we got engaged last Saturday.”

She bit her lip. “Did we? I don’t quite recall the proposal…”

Marcus chuckled. “In that case, I guess I should do it again, shouldn’t I?”

She nodded shyly.

Harry took hold of Draco’s hand and they watched Marcus walk over and get down on one knee.

“Pansy Parkinson, I’d be a very happy man if you’d agree to become my wife. Will you marry me?” Marcus asked, kissing her hand gently.

She smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

Harry summoned parchment and had them write letters to the Ministry. Pansy confessed that she was engaged to Marcus Flint as of last Saturday’s date and couldn’t marry the man they’d assigned her to, while Marcus told them he was in the process of marrying a dear friend of his named Pansy Parkinson which would render their letter moot.

A few days later, they got letters accepting their engagement. They were, however, expected to marry before the birth of her son. 

The graduation ceremony wasn’t anything extravagant. After the Leaving Feast, all graduating seventh and eighth year students were asked to remain in the Great Hall. The younger students were escorted out and the students were separated back into their original houses. The Headmistress handed each student a letter with their certificate of completion and then had them all raise their lit wands to represent the light of their presence in the magical world. Most of the men and women who were heavily pregnant with twins had their spouses supporting them since they were too drained to perform much magic.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Lucius and Narcissa helped Harry and Draco to floo over to the Manor instead of taking the train into London for fear of the stress Draco might become affected by.

After a tearful goodbye with Draco, Pansy accepted Narcissa’s offer to allow the young woman to marry Marcus in the ballroom of the new Manor in early August. It would be awhile before the group got together again, so Harry left Draco in the company of his parents so he could say goodbye to their friends and remind them of the coins that were not only a safety measure, but also an invaluable means of communication. Needless to say, he’d also given one of the coins to Marcus.

Narcissa and Lucius seemed very happy to have them this time, and the bedroom Harry and Draco would share had been modeled after the one at the London Townhouse with an annexed nursery. Draco’s needs were seen to and Harry felt more comfortable because he was able to understand Lucius’ words and actions while both his in-laws made sure Harry didn’t feel left out of the loop. Draco felt amazingly cared for on all sides so he was able to relax and concentrate on himself and the babies. 

By the end of the week with Draco’s parents, the blond had new Healer’s orders. He wasn’t allowed to move around too much or engage in any further sexual activity, and although they were disappointed, they knew it was necessary for the health of Draco as well as the children.

To make things easier on all of them, Harry and Draco agreed to stay with Lucius and Narcissa until the twins arrived and Draco was recovered from the birth. Both young men were excited to have a home of their own but understood that moving into the new house could wait a while in the face of the safety of Draco and their children.


	34. Chapter 34

******** ******** Chapter 34 ******** ********

Pansy had stayed at Hogwarts with her fiancé and his son for the holiday but they had promised to visit all the time.

Bill and Fleur delivered their daughter, Victoria Adelaide, just hours after Ron and Hermione came home to the Burrow. It was June nineteenth.

Arthur Weasley brought Selene over to the Manor near the end of June. It was July before they knew it, and Charlie Weasley’s husband gave birth one month to the day from Draco’s birthday. July fifth was a sunny day and the whole family gathered at St. Mungo’s for the arrival of Corvus Frederick. Harry made a quick visit but didn’t stay long as he hated to be away from Draco.

Even though Harry had the dog and his friends come for regular visits, all he knew was that his husband was more beautiful than ever. The poor blond still suffered from mood swings and his cravings had accumulated since the end of the school year. In addition to the salsa-eggs, pickles, apple sauce and ice cream sundae, Draco now needed all sorts of fruit at random times of the day. So, Harry had Dinki make a fruit salad. Apples, plums and apricots, as well as peaches, bananas and mangos were included, as were all manner of berries. After a while, Draco had also added pineapple, kiwi and watermelon but cantaloupe, avocado and guava were among the items he hated with passion.

Potions Master Loveday had come to visit and talk several times since they’d left Hogwarts. Harry asked the man’s help in adding to the list for Draco’s apothecary. The older man was also able to get the brunette in contact with his friend who taught at the nearest Wizarding University. Windyvale University was the closest one to Kent with a correspondence course in business. Only once Harry had passed this course would he be allowed to take the one offered by the ministry, so he planned to take it seriously.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

On the morning of the twentieth day of July, Draco called Harry’s name in a very panicky tone. He was in pain. He’d spent half the night tossing and turning in bed while trying to find a comfortable position and yet not awaken Harry.

At some point after Draco found the desired position, Harry had gotten up and gone to take a shower.

The only reason Draco knew this was because he didn’t have his doting husband in bed next to him and he heard the water running in the bathroom. After a second, slightly stronger and longer lasting pain, he shouted for his husband again.

The brunette rushed into the room. He was half naked and dripping wet but he just knew he’d heard Draco’s voice calling his name. So, of course he’d gone running.

With a quivering voice, Draco informed Harry of the discomfort he’d felt during the night and the pain that was currently plaguing him.

Harry spelled himself dry and quickly climbed into bed to comfort Draco but the pain only got worse. In response to this, Harry quickly had Dinki fetch his in-laws while he flooed the healer and then activated the coin so his and Draco’s friends would stay informed. A simple spell determined that the birth canal was beginning to re-form. The Malfoy-Potter twins would very likely be born within the week.

It took several days of nearly constant cramping, but the birth canal was fully formed and functional by the twenty-sixth. All they could do at that point was wait to see when Draco would be ready for the surgery because he’d told Harry that he didn’t want to try squeezing two small watermelons out of a hole the size of a lemon. During the waiting period, which was only around six hours, Harry was very disappointed to find that wizarding tradition didn’t allow the father of the children into the birthing room.

Much to the dismay of Narcissa and the Healer, Draco was insistent upon Harry’s presence at his side and they could do nothing to dissuade him. The Healer and her assistant agreed under the condition that he not get in their way or interfere with their actions. They also warned that he would be asked to leave if there were any complications.

Harry readily agreed and sat where they told him – behind Draco. This would allow him to hold and comfort the blond but it would also serve to support him when it was time to push.

Harry frowned at Draco. “I’m confused, Dragon. I thought you said you were having the muggle procedure.”

“I sort of promised my father I’d try it the natural way first,” Draco said as he leaned back into Harry’s chest.

Harry’s temper flared but he kept his voice soft so as not to alarm the Healer. “Draco, I don’t like this. It’s dangerous. There is no natural way for a male to birth a child.”

“Please, Harry?” Draco shuddered in his arms. “Please don’t fight with him over it today?”

Cradling his husband, Harry fought to keep his fear at bay, “When shall I argue with him about it then, Draco? When you begin to experience the complications the healer spoke about and I’m kicked out of the room?”

“No, don’t fight at all! I need you!” Draco clung to Harry’s arms. “I can’t do this alone, Harry. You can’t leave me!”

“You heard them, Dragon,” he explained in a soft voice. “I won’t want to, but I’ll have to leave the room if there are any complications.”

“Mr. Malfoy-Potter?” The Healer’s assistant was saying.

“You’re going to be poking around in a very private place,” Draco snarked. “I’d think you could use my name.”

“Sorry,” the assistant said with a grimace. “Draco, we need you to relax. You’re muscles are very stiff and tense.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco said, taking a deep breath. “I’m suddenly getting nervous about this.”

Harry started feeling guilty, so he started stroking Draco’s arms and rocking him slightly. “I’ll stop worrying, Draco. I promise. The Healer has been with your family for years, right? She knows you and she’s treated you before?”

“Yes, Harry,” Draco took another deep breath. “She’s been my family’s Healer for ages, though not long enough to have been here for my birth.”

“There now. That’s better, Draco. Now, I want you to tell me when you feel the pain begin again,” the Healer told him. “I’ll just visit your parents and assure them you’re alright. Casey will stay with you.”

Harry’s arms tightened slightly but Draco nodded. If the Healer had faith in her assistant then he would too.

Harry kept quiet and whispered soothingly to the blond man in his arms. A sudden pain shuddered through Draco.

“Casey, get the Healer,” Harry said tersely.

A quick examination of Draco had the girl sending off a quick spell and soon the Healer was hurrying in.

“Alright Draco, it’s time to push. You’re ready,” the Healer said encouragingly. “Take a deep breath first and then bear down!”

The blond tried several times but the babies were just not cooperating. Draco began to cry. “It hurts, Harry! I should never have tried this! You were right! Healer, please just switch to the surgery?”

“Shhh…it’s not about who is right or wrong, love,” Harry drew a careful breath as he fought tears. “It’s about a safe delivery.”

The Healer gave Draco a sedative potion and then had Harry leave the room for the surgery. As soon as they saw him, Harry found himself sitting between Molly and Narcissa while glaring at Lucius.

“You just couldn’t leave it alone, could you?” Harry growled. “Was it just because a Cesarean section is a muggle procedure?”

Lucius looked troubled and began to say something but Harry cut him off.

“No. He doesn’t want us to fight today, so I said I wouldn’t…” Harry took a deep breath as Hermione and Ron came hurrying into the room.

“How is he?” Hermione asked, setting herself in Harry’s view. “Are they here yet?”

“He tried the non-surgical route first. It didn’t work so they’re operating now,” Harry explained, shaking his head.

The Weasley kids and their spouses all gathered in one of the large parlors while Blaise and Luna as well as Pansy and Marcus took up a tour of the garden. Molly and Arthur, along with Harry and Draco’s parents, stayed in the sitting area of Harry’s and Draco’s suite which was closed off from the bedroom where the birthing was taking place.

Harry paced for a while and then tried not to worry as he played chess with Arthur.

Neville and Seamus ended up joining the Weasleys when they arrived while Lavender and Theo took Selene to join the group in the garden.

Narcissa had the elves bring everyone tea and sandwiches, but they didn’t arrive before the Healer poked her head out of the birthing room. “Harry, everything went well. Draco is asking for you.”

Before she finished the second sentence, Harry was halfway through the door. He stopped at the foot of the bed. Draco looked drained and pale but he was beautiful and alive and holding their children so Harry let relieved tears flow down his face.

“Is that really how you’re going to meet our children for the first time Harry James Malfoy-Potter?” Draco scolded mildly. “You’re all wet and if you think I’ll sympathize with how tired you look, think again. I’m more tired than you’ve ever been…except maybe after the duel with Riddle.”

“I’m just so glad you’re alright, Draco,” Harry said, swiping away the moisture as he slowly came closer. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on his husband’s lips before looking at the babies. They were bundled inside colored blankets but Harry knew which was which without being told. He smiled as he took the little mint green bundle from Draco’s arms. “He’s got my skin coloring…”

“Maybe he’ll have my eyes and hair,” Draco whispered.

Harry nodded with a grin. “Hello, Little Caelum. Our sweet little prince…”

“If you give him back, you can say hello to Lyra,” Draco smirked. “She was first, you know.”

“Was she?” Harry asked, eyes shining as he lowered his son back into the crook of Draco’s arm. “Was Papa’s princess eager to meet him? That makes her first in everything, you know, because when Madam Pomfrey cast the spells, the cloud turned pink first and then we named her first, too.”

“The Healer says her feet got tangled in his cord and that’s why neither of them were able to be delivered the other way,” Draco told him once Harry had their little girl comfortably in his arms. He was glad she wasn’t fussing for him in her mauve colored blanket. He’d picked out the birthing blankets ages ago because he didn’t want to have the predictable pink and blue. They were Malfoy-Potters and they would be as unique as possible, if Draco had anything to say about it.

“Are you going to take after my old friend Tonks? She was always so clumsy,” Harry commented as he kissed his daughter’s brow. “You know, little Lyra, Daddy’s and Papa’s friends are all gathered to meet you and your brother. They’ve been waiting for hours.”

“Let’s start with Molly, Arthur and my parents, shall we?” Draco sighed, holding out his arm to welcome his daughter back. “But first, could you cast a cleansing charm for my face and hair? I look a mess!”

“Still so vain,” Harry chuckled as he lay Lyra back down with Draco and drew his wand to cast the spells his husband had requested. When Draco looked presentable, Harry walked to the doors and stepped out into the sitting area. “Narcissa, Lucius, Molly and Arthur, we’d like you to be the first to see the twins, who are both healthy and beautiful. After that, I’ll be calling everyone else in by groups of four so Draco doesn’t get too tired or agitated.”

As Harry closed the door behind him, he saw Ron and Hermione share a smile. He knew they were as proud of him as a brother and sister would be because they’d known that Harry would thrive with a close-knit family backing him up. They’d told him so many times, they just hadn’t expected it to be the Malfoy family.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Welcome to the family, Caelum Orion Malfoy-Potter,” Lucius said softly.

Hearing the tone of Lucius’ voice, Harry turned to see what was going on. Narcissa was kissing her son’s temple while Lucius cradled the mint green bundle. Seeing his son in Lucius’ arms was a bit surreal, as was the complete lack of fear at the sight, but Harry shook off that strange feeling as he reached his husband’s bedside and took Lyra from Draco’s arms. He gently nudged the blanket away from her face. “This is Lyra Zinnia Malfoy-Potter.” He was speaking to Molly and Arthur, but Lucius gently handed Caelum to his wife and joined them.

“Girls are very rare in the Malfoy line, Harry,” Lucius spoke softly.

“Does this mean she’ll be spoiled beyond reason?” Harry asked as Molly held her arms out for the baby.

“That is very likely.” Lucius’ lips curved slightly before straightening back into a thin line. “My suggestion put them in danger, and I find myself once again needing to apologize. I’m sorry for the worry I caused you and the pain I caused my son.”

Neither man looked away from the other’s eyes until Harry nodded silently before meeting Draco’s pleading gaze.

Molly passed Lyra to Arthur and walked over to stand beside Narcissa and Caelum. “You did a wonderful job, Draco…and Harry, of course. They’re so lovely. Thank you for including us.” The infants were passed around again until everyone had held each of them once.

“Harry, do you think you could take Lyra and Caelum out there to meet everyone? I’m awfully tired…” Draco yawned behind a hand as Lucius handed Lyra back to Harry and began to walk toward the door.

Harry nodded and asked Molly to take Caelum while he carried Lyra. “It’s a good thing the Healer’s assistant is staying on for a few days. You need your rest, Dragon.”

Draco nodded sleepily and his eyes drifted shut just as the door closed.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Molly handed Caelum over to Harry after the door shut.

Ron and Hermione stood and hurried over as fast as an eight months pregnant woman can hurry. “I thought you were going to bring us in there, not them out to us!” Hermione grinned.

“Is there something wrong, mate?” Ron asked.

“He’s just tired,” Harry smiled at them. “He wasn’t feeling well enough for visitors but he let me bring these two out to meet and greet!”

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Hermione teared up and dabbed her eyes with a tissue from her pocket.

“If you sit, I’ll let you hold one at a time,” Harry motioned with his head toward the smaller sofa. “Molly, would you tell George and Charlie to come in with their spouses? This room is big enough for all of us as long as a few keep going in and out.”

She nodded and hurried out of the suite while Hermione sat and held her arms out. Harry handed Lyra to the closest thing she’d ever have to an aunt. Ron placed his pinky into her palm and her little fingers barely made it around the digit but she had a good tight grip.

“Seeing that Cissa and I live here and will see you, as well as Draco and the children, quite often, I think we’ll take our leave for the moment.” Lucius tipped his head and led his wife from the room.

“What was he talking about, Harry? In the room when he apologized. What did he mean?” Arthur asked softly as Molly came back in with their sons and spouses and Selene. How she’d gotten back inside was a mystery to him, but the black pup came directly over to Harry’s side and sat.

Still cradling his son, Harry related the events that led up to his expulsion from the birthing room. “Lucius couldn’t know that Lyra’s legs were tangled with Caelum’s cord. As much as I want to blame him, I know it’s not his fault.”

Arthur nodded thoughtfully, looking at the baby boy. “Good of you to understand that, Harry, though that is the more dangerous of the ways for men to give birth.”

“That’s why I acknowledged his apology but didn’t reply. He did actually put them in danger, so I don’t feel able to completely forgive him yet,” Harry grimaced. “When Draco wakes up, he’ll come up with some bloody reason to make me forgive his father but until then, I’ll continue to be mildly cross about the whole thing.”

“Hey there, mate,” George smiled at Harry, distracting him while Charlie swept in and scooped Harry’s infant son out of his arms and across the room so Gus could take a look.

Harry gave a token protest as soon as he realized what had happened, but ducked away with a short word to Arthur about checking on Draco. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. The dog scurried through the door and over to where Draco’s arm was hanging over the side of the bed. She sniffed, licked, and then got comfortable on her cushion. Draco was still asleep and the Healer’s assistant was cleaning up so when neither of them objected to Selene’s presence, he smiled and backed out of the room.

He was quite glad the black pup had taken such a liking to Draco. It made him feel secure in a way he couldn’t even understand. Still thinking of the exhausted blond, Harry looked around to find his daughter in the arms of George’s wife, Katie. Hermione had Caelum while Ron seemed to be twitching to hold one or the other of them.

“Ron. Relax, mate,” Harry chuckled as he clapped a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “You’ll soon have a bundle for this lot to be passing around too.”

“I haven’t even held one yet, Harry.” Ron’s pout wasn’t nearly as cute as Draco’s, but it did make Harry laugh.

He walked over to Katie. “Katie, I’m dreadfully sorry but may I borrow my daughter for a moment?”

She smiled up at Harry. “Of course, Harry. I’ll get to hold her again later and I’ve got my own two on the way, so I’m not worried.”

“Thanks,” Harry grinned back as he lifted Lyra up to his chest. “Your uncle Ron wants to see you, young miss,” he whispered to the infant.

Ron’s eyes grew large as Harry placed the tiny bundle of mauve blanket in his arms. “She’s lovely, Harry. She’ll be a heartbreaker, that’s for sure.”

Harry thought his heart would burst as he watched his family interact with his children.

Moments later, Molly took charge of the room. She nudged people out the door and had them sending in others. Bill and Percy, along with their wives, came in as Charlie and George guided their spouses back to the parlor. After that, Neville joined them with Seamus. Narcissa had sent the elves to fetch the guests from the garden, so Pansy and Marcus came too. Theo and Lavender came in last with Blaise and Luna. To Harry, it seemed that there was a new group every ten to fifteen minutes and he guessed that he had Molly to thank for keeping things moving.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry was getting a little antsy to be with his sleeping husband, but there was apparently one last audience that he needed to supervise before the babies could be fed and put down for a family nap. When all the guests had gone, Lucius and Narcissa rejoined Harry, who gave Caelum to Narcissa while he kept Lyra in his arms.

Lucius used the same clapping code as he had at Christmas to call the Malfoy elves into his presence and they appeared. As soon as all fifteen of them arrived, Lucius began to speak. “Your young Master Draco has given birth. His Dominant husband, Harry, holds their first-born, Lyra Zinnia Malfoy-Potter.” He made a motion for Harry to stand.

Harry did so and each of the elves came close to see her.

Dinki was the first elf to approach and didn’t leave Harry’s side. She watched the rest of the elves as they came forward to meet the little baby girl. Harry noticed that the other elves seemed to show her a different level of respect now that she was going to be the caretaker of the newest members of the family.

“Her position as first-born notwithstanding, it is her brother who is the official Malfoy heir.” Lucius went on motioning to his wife.

Narcissa stood, “Caelum Orion Malfoy-Potter is the first male born from the union of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.”

“By tradition, gender alone determines the order of inheritance.” Lucius intoned. “This does not mean Lady Lyra is any less important than any other member of this family.”

Harry watched in fascination as the elves bowed and curtsied to his son.

“Dinki, you are the elf who will assist in the childrens’ care. Your orders remain as they were: care for each and every member of the household under the name of Malfoy-Potter.” Lucius looked at her with decisive authority.

“Dinki be obeying, Master.” She curtsied to him before turning to Harry and repeating the gesture. She moved to stand in front of Narcissa. “Mistress, please be giving little Master to Dinki for feeding?”

Narcissa nodded to the creature and lowered the infant into her arms.

The humans and elves watched her use one arm to hold the infant and the other hand to summon a bottle and several ingredients which included a number of of the potions the Healer had left to supplement the baby formula. She mixed things together the way Harry and Draco had been taught by the Healer and then used a heating charm to warm the bottle. When she was finished, she duplicated the bottle and mixture and handed one of the bottles to Harry.

He tested the temperature on his wrist just the way the Healer had demonstrated before placing the nipple to his daughter’s lips.

Dinki did the same and, in silent synchronization, both infants latched onto their bottles. Apparently seeing that the new additions to the family were in good hands, the elves bowed and curtsied on their way back to their own duties.

Lucius and Narcissa peeked into the bedroom to see that Draco was still asleep.

“We’ll see you all tomorrow, Harry,” Draco’s mother said softly.

Lucius nodded at him as they passed.

Harry just nodded back, not wishing to disturb his childrens’ meal. “Dinki, I’ll be joining my husband when Lyra is finished. If you can watch over them for this first span, we will be more help tomorrow, or in a few hours, I guess.”

“Masters be needing sleep after a busy day such as this. Dinki be perfectly suited to watching little Mistress and Master.” The elf looked to be the happiest Harry had ever seen her and they sat, him on a sofa and her on the floor, feeding the tiny bundles of joy.

It wasn’t long before both infants were full and Harry laid Lyra into her bassinet which was next to the bed he shared with Draco. As he lifted the covers and settled himself next to his beloved husband, he was vaguely aware of Dinki placing Caelum in his own bassinet. Harry carefully cuddled up close to Draco, who sighed in his sleep and moved unconsciously into the space Harry wanted him.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

A little while later, Harry was awoken by a frightened and flailing Draco. “Where are they?” he shouted, his arms crossing over his stomach as he searched for the bump that had been there for so many months. “W-Where are my babies?” His hands gingerly touched the sensitive area that had just been operated on. “It happened? I gave birth? I thought it was a dream…”

Harry gasped at the sound of Draco’s distress. “Not a dream, love. The twins were born just hours ago. Our family and friends have all met them. Even the elves have had a presentation ceremony.”

“I missed that?” Draco sounded so disappointed. “I always wondered what happened with the elves after children were born but I was never allowed because ‘I wasn’t old enough’ or ‘I wasn’t family’.”

“We’ll do it again,” Harry offered quickly. He didn’t know why they hadn’t waited for Draco anyway.

Draco sighed. “No, that’s alright, just show me in a Pensieve sometime. Maybe I’ll be awake the next time we have a baby.”

Harry smiled and kissed the blonds cheek. He was so happy to see that this experience hadn’t put him off of having more children. “Would you like to see your children, my Dragon?”

Draco bit his lip and nodded so Harry got up and looked into each bassinet before slowly lifting Caelum up and out. He placed the tiny boy in Draco’s arms and sat at the edge of the bed.

“He’s amazing, Harry,” Draco whispered softly as he counted the baby’s fingers. When he finished, he pulled off the baby’s soft white socks and counted his toes. “He’s beautiful. Where’s Lyra?”

“She’s there. She’s still asleep but Caelum was cooing when I peeked into his bassinet, so I thought we’d let her rest a bit more,” Harry grinned. “I’m so proud of you, Draco. You were brilliant yesterday.”

“Of course I was.” Draco’s cheeks took on a pale pink hue. “Now let me see my little girl.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled with his chuckle. “Our sweet princess will adore seeing you.” He stood and turned and, as he gazed down, his eyes met their mirror. He gasped. “How soon are an infant’s eyes supposed to change color, Draco? What color are Caelum’s?”

“Uhm, his are pale shimmery blue. I read a muggle book that said it would take anywhere between nine months and three years for a baby’s eyes to change into their permanent shade,” Draco said in a slightly sing-song voice as he tickled their son’s feet. “Why?”

“When I saw Lyra’s eyes yesterday, they were the palest shade of blue, like Caelum’s, but just now she’s staring up at me with eyes like…” He paused. “Like mine.”

“Really? Bring her here.” Draco seemed breathless at the prospect of seeing Harry’s eyes on their beloved daughter’s face. “The Wizarding books say that the faster the child’s eyes change the more powerful their magic will be.”

Harry scooped the baby girl up into his arms. “Papa’s going to bring you to Daddy, Princess, and Daddy is going to look at your gorgeous green eyes and then he’ll count your fingers and toes like he did with your brother. Daddy likes to do that sort of thing.”

Draco shook his head at Harry’s antics. “I don’t ‘like to do that sort of thing’, Harry. It’s part of my job. Ask Mother. It’s something all bearers do.”

Harry wondered, as he placed Lyra on the bed next to Caelum, if his mother had done that for him. He smiled as he watched Draco repeat the ritual with Lyra. He knew there were ten fingers and ten toes on each of his children. Harry knew his daughter had two amazing eyes and an adorable button nose with a slightly pointed chin. He knew his son had two eyes, his nose and lips that would look perfect when twisted into his husband’s devilish smirk. He also knew that the babies would fall if he didn’t cast a ward to catch them so he tapped the side of the bed with his wand.

Draco sighed happily as he felt the protective magic settle into place.

Caelum began to fuss not long after Lyra joined them on the bed.

Dinki didn’t need to be called, she simply appeared and quickly took the baby to the changing table. When he was in a clean diaper, she summoned the proper ingredients for his bottle and mixed it to perfection before gently handing both the baby and the bottle back into Draco’s care. With a peaceful smile, she did the same for Lyra before placing her tiny charge into Harry’s arms and popping away.

Harry went over with Draco the Healer’s instructions for holding and feeding the babies while Dinki dutifully demonstrated the changing process the first several times.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

It took a few days to get the whole family settled into a rhythm that worked and since Draco, Harry and the babies couldn’t leave the Manor to attend dinner for the Weasley’s annual celebration of Harry’s birthday, Lucius graciously allowed the Weasleys to bring the celebration to them. Molly and Narcissa made sure the elves brought the new parents their share of food.

Harry was pleased as punch – to borrow a Muggle saying – that Penny took the occasion to announce her new pregnancy. It turned out that she was twelve weeks along but hadn’t wanted to say anything until the Healer said she was stable. This time, rather than waiting to see, they’d been told by the Healer that it was a boy, and they had yet to decide on a name.

Andromeda and Teddy joined the festivities as well. Teddy stared at the newborns quietly as Draco and Harry fed them, but seemed overjoyed when Harry paid almost as much attention to him as before they had been born. Selene sat quietly at Draco’s side when she wasn’t following Ron’s brothers around outside.

After a while, the cake was cut in the suite but served in the dining room to provide Draco with a pleasant view. While George and the other non-pregnant members of the Weasley clan set off the traditional fireworks, Harry opened the doors to the balcony off of their sitting room.

It was the last night of peace the pair would have for several weeks since their friends were all due to have their children during August and into September.


	35. Chapter 35

******** ******** Chapter 35 ******** ********

The front page of the Daily Prophet’s morning edition proclaimed the winner of The Leaky Cauldron’s ‘Malfoy-Potter baby pool’ on the first of August. In an astounding turn of events, Sibyl Trelawney – noted seer and professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – had accurately predicted not only the date of the Malfoy-Potter birth but also the time, weight and measurement of the babies. The pool had granted her nearly thirty thousand galleons but use of her talents wasn’t against the rules so there was no disputing her win.

Pansy started things off for their not-so-small group of friends. She experienced false labor on the morning after Harry’s party. Marcus saw her to and from St. Mungo’s but little Ambrose remained a resident of his mother’s womb. Pansy and Marcus married on the second to be sure that her son wouldn’t be a law breaker before he was born. Professor McGonagall consented to perform the ceremony as she had with all her other students and staff back in October.

Seamus and Neville sent notes round to tell everyone when they’d scheduled the surgery and, although they were planning for the next week, Seamus went into labor on August third. Tavin Jude Finnin Stanley Longbottom was born non-surgically on the morning of the fourth.

On August sixth, Lavender was shopping with Theo in Diagon when she fainted. She was taken directly to St. Mungo’s and diagnosed with preeclampsia. Eustace Theodore Nott was born just a week early so, leaving the twins with Draco’s parents and Dinki, Harry and Draco ventured out to visit her. 

While at the hospital, they caught sight of a very sad Astoria Greengrass who was staring through a window and into the pediatric intensive care unit. Astoria’s wife, Carina, wasn’t due until late September, so it had shocked and frightened their whole family when she gave birth early on the seventh of August. Lorien Caleb was born so prematurely that he would have to stay under an incubation spell in Mungo’s pediatric ward for the next several weeks. Male children born of female couples were extremely rare so they had already been keeping a close watch. It would be a miracle if the child survived. Draco comforted his friend as best he could but the blond knew he and Harry had to get back to the Manor soon because their own children needed them.

Katie Weasley – George’s wife – was next but their twin girls were right on time. Guinevere Louise and Florestine Aster came into the world mid-afternoon on the eighth of August. Gwen, as George insisted on calling her, was a full seven minutes older than her sister. Harry smiled recalling that he’d long been told, long ago, by one of the Weasleys that Fred had been just that much older than George.

Pansy used the coin to alert the group that she’d given birth while on a short honeymoon to Paris. Ambrose Benedict Flint was born in their wizarding hotel room at midnight on the tenth. Madam Pomphrey had been minding Marcus’ son, Tanis, while the couple had spent a few nights away. She brought the small boy to see his father and step-mother as soon as she got their owl.

Ginny was next and they welcomed Lucas Arthur and Lance Aldwyn on the fifteenth of August but there were complications. Lucas came first at exactly noon but almost ten minutes passed after that and Lance didn’t seem to want to follow, so the Healer had to go in surgically. Ginny lost a lot of blood but the Healer was finally able to save her with an emergency hysterectomy. Magic would allow her to regenerate those organs but it meant a six month recovery before they would be fully functional.

Hermione and Ron were visiting Harry and Draco at Malfoy Manor on the evening of the eighteenth when she went into labor, but it was nearly dawn on August twentieth before Angelica Rose made her appearance. Harry was first to hold her and instantly named godfather.

Luna gave birth to Lawrence Raymond Zabini – or her little Moonbeam – exactly one month following the birth of Harry and Draco’s twins. She claimed that her mother was in the birthing room with her, dressed in white with white feathery wings fluttering in a breeze. When asked, Blaise simply said, “She’s just as sane as we are, Draco.” Having heard this conversation between his husband and their friend, Harry had been shocked speechless.

Draco finally started studying for his tests but letters soon began to arrive from their other school friends which announced the births of more children.

Gregory Goyle wrote telling Draco that his daughter, Bernadine Clair, had been born late at night on August second. There had apparently been no complications during the birth but Parvati had contracted something called Fifth’s Disease during the last months of the pregnancy. The baby could’ve gone into cardiac arrest at any time and it was a miracle to him that they’d both survived the birthing. He truly sounded like a proud father and actually asked to visit before Draco began his training. 

Harry was planning a big party at the house in Kent for after Draco passed his NEWT tests so he took a mental note to invite the Goyle family. 

Hannah Finch-Fletchley wrote to Hermione after she gave birth to her and Justin’s daughter, Shannon Josephine, in the early morning hours on August twenty-eighth and Harry grinned as his friend read the letter to him. He was glad to hear that everyone was making the best of this crazy marriage law. 

Draco had made an appointment to take the practical portion of his NEWT tests starting on September second, so Harry decided that they should move into the new house before then. Without telling Draco, he ordered furniture and bedding that was an exact duplicate of the things they’d had in their suite at the Malfoy’s London townhouse. He also chose to order duplicates of the cribs and other baby furniture. Dinki was getting it all set up and all Harry had to do was pack his family’s clothing while Draco was studying for his series of tests.

At breakfast on August thirtieth, Harry opened a letter from his old friend and housemate Oliver Wood. His daughter, Dahlia Jade Wood, had been born just before midnight the night before last. Emerson had made it through a difficult surgery but it wasn’t safe for him to carry any more children.

Later that day, Harry brought Draco, the babies and his parents to the house in Kent. Dinki would bring Selene a little later. He held Lyra while Draco carried Caelum through the floo. Lucius and Narcissa joined them moments later. Lucius simply looked in at the kitchen and the fully furnished rooms, but Draco was overwhelmed. He handed Caelum to his mother and wandered from room to room while Harry brought his in-laws directly to the nursery. 

Once the sleeping infants were laid in their cribs and had the gentle alert spell activated, Harry led the adults on an official tour. Narcissa looked out the back windows and gasped drawing Draco’s attention. 

A well organized – and beautiful – potions garden was laid out with a border of harmless plants and flowers that would protect the children incase they got too close. All the herbs that Kreacher and Dinki would need for the cooking were in a collection of pots near the door leading inside while everything Draco would need for their household potions and the apothecary was in the ground. Some were night blooming and some would blossom during the day. There were also some plants that would be useful either way. There was even a hothouse for the plants that didn’t normally grow in the United Kingdom.

When Draco hugged Harry tightly and asked how this all happened, Harry simply reminded him that they had a lot of friends.

Speaking of friends, a letter came while they were settling into their new home. Padma Boot had given birth to her and Terry’s twins earlier that day. Robin Polux Boot was older than his brother Rigel Wymund by four and a half minutes. In the letter, Padma seemed awfully put out with her sister. It seemed that Parvati – a fan of the dubious practice of Divination – was already predicting which Hogwarts House Padma’s boys would end up being placed in. Not only that, but she foretold that Robin would be a chaser for Hufflepuff and Rigel would be a Slytherin Seeker to rival Harry and Draco’s skill.

Just as Harry and Draco were having breakfast on the day that Draco’s testing would begin, an owl flew in through the window. Adrian and Daphne Pucey were announcing the birth of their daughter, Florestine Blythe Pucey, who was going to be born by way of a planned Cesarean section at two o’clock that afternoon.

Draco marveled at the sheer cheekiness Daphne was displaying but simply wrote a quick reply that they would be unable to attend as he would be in a classroom half a country away at that time. 

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry had escorted Draco to his last test that morning, and now he was sitting on the balcony that connected their bedroom with the nursery. Harry liked this spot because he could have a quiet cup of tea and yet still hear the twins without the alert spell if they fussed. He and Dinki had everything under control and, as soon as Draco returned with his grades, Harry would do all he could to reward his amazing husband. 

It had been almost a month and a half since the birth of the twins and almost three months since they’d been sexual with each other. Just last week, the Healer had said it would be alright if they had marital relations after the one month mark from the surgery. (Muggles had to wait longer because they didn’t have potions and magic to help their bodies heal.) Draco had opted to wait until after his testing was over before resuming their sexual relationship, stating that he’d be too distracted to have any fun. 

Harry was most excited about this test because he’d taught Draco most of the advanced Defense spells himself. It was the children who’d made the difference in Draco’s studiousness of the subject. As he thought about the day Draco had discovered his Patronus, the very object of his thoughts came flying up to hover before him. 

Not just corporeal, the Patronus was bright and beautiful. The Peregrine Falcon landed on the railing of the balcony and spoke with Draco’s voice. “I passed! I passed! I’m coming home now but I couldn’t wait to tell you I passed and I matched Hermione with the number of NEWTs!”

Harry hurried inside while shouting for Dinki to watch the twins. He wanted to meet his husband at the door with a big hug. He waited on the porch so he could see Draco approach. Moments later, Draco appeared and Harry could see the excitement that was contained in his love’s sparkling grey eyes.

“They said that my Falcon Patronus is almost as powerful as Ron’s dog and Hermione’s otter.” Draco said as Harry wrapped his arms around him. “Your Stag Patronus is just a bit more powerful than theirs so that means I’m closely matched with them in Defense. The proctor asked me to demonstrate sending a vocal message in it so I sent a ‘hello’ to the teacher across the room and he said he knew you. His name is Elphias Doge.”

Harry smiled recalling the man’s face. “He was a good friend of Dumbledore’s. I met him at Bill and Fleur’s wedding before the war began. He was in the Order of the Phoenix, too.”

Draco sighed enjoying the warmth of Harry’s embrace. “I want to see the babies, Harry. Let’s go inside.”

“We’ll visit the twins and then we’ll have dinner. Kreacher’s making your favorite meal…” Harry placed a light kiss on Draco’s softly waiting lips. “And after that…”

“Hmmm?” Draco moaned his curiosity into their kiss.

Harry kissed the side of Draco’s neck, where he liked to sometimes leave a light mark, “After that, I’ll have my favorite meal.”

“Alright…” Draco still blushed and Harry loved when he did. The blond bit his lip. “Y-You really still want me? I haven’t even lost all the baby weight, Harry!”

“Oh, Draco…I love the way you look.” Harry held the blond close to him. “You’re beautiful and I love seeing your body – the way it moves and responds to my touch. Please don’t feel self conscious, love.”

Draco chewed his lip until Harry took charge and kissed him again with just as much heat as he’d shown in the beginning of their relationship. “You know…Potions Master Loveday said I could have Halloween off…”

“I know, and our first anniversary is a very special occasion…” Harry grinned as they mounted the stairs. “Don’t worry, I have something planned. I have a few things planned, actually.” When they arrived at the childrens’ room, Harry had Dinki send the confirmation notes about Draco’s official graduation party which was planned for the next day. Then, he watched Draco cuddle their daughter and son.

“I still can’t believe my son has red hair!” Draco chuckled as his lips brushed Caelum’s temple. 

“Stop,” Harry rolled his eyes while softly caressing the boy’s head. “My mother had red hair. Besides, it’s not red.” 

It wasn’t…It was the palest shade of blond with a very light strawberry kiss and just the slightest hint of a wave.

“At least Lyra had the good sense to inherit the Malfoy blond,” Draco smirked as he picked her up, “Although she does have your thick, unruly mess. It’s truly a good thing you learned how to braid, Harry.”

“I’m glad one of them got my eyes – my mother’s eyes,” Harry smiled. “Caelum’s eyes have deepened a little don’t you think? I’m sure he’ll have your mother’s blue eyes and it’s a lovely combination, isn’t it? Pale strawberry blond with blue eyes and my skin color?”

Draco loved to tease Harry about Caelum’s hair, but he nodded in agreement, “As lovely as her Malfoy-blonde hair, porcelain skin and emerald eyes.” In actuality, he was very happy with the way both of the babies reminded him of Harry. Their son’s skin coloring and their daughter’s eyes… His children were just adorable and he’d hex anyone who said different. He smirked at Harry, “Maybe we’ll have one some day with your dark hair and the Malfoy grey eyes… Now, that would be a striking combination.” He knew how pleased that statement would make his husband. Harry had said, so many times, that he always felt such profound happiness when Draco spoke of the future and any mention of more children that they might have.

As predicted, Harry went silent for a moment. He picked up their son and placed him into his crib before coming back for Lyra.

As Draco allowed his daughter to be lifted from his arms, he could see the intense emotion in Harry’s eyes.

“You know what it does to me when you say things like that, Draco,” Harry whispered pulling the blond into a standing position and kissing him fiercely. “You know how much I want those things…how much it means to me that you chose to be mine.”

“I do know…” Draco whispered. “That’s why I say them.”

A tear slipped from Harry’s lashes as he lifted Draco into his arms. “I love you, Draco.”

“Show me?” Draco murmured into his husband’s ear, his legs wrapping around Harry’s waist.

Emerald fire erupted in Harry’s eyes which didn’t leave Draco’s face as he called out an order to their elves, “Kreacher, keep dinner warm. Dinki, mind the twins…We’re a little busy.” Harry carried Draco into their bedroom and placed him on his own feet. Slowly, Harry undressed his husband before stripping himself. 

Draco’s nipples had retained the sensitivity from his pregnancy so when they were exposed to the air they became tight little knots. 

Harry smiled as he bent to lick them. 

“Harry!” Draco gasped and arched his back enjoying Harry’s attention. “Oh, yes… been so long!”

“I know, Dragon. I can’t wait to feel you tight around me again,” Harry said with a grin as he placed kisses across Draco’s chest. “I’ve missed this – missed you – so much…” He kissed the blond deeply, “You’re choice, Dragon…Do you want it soft and sweet or hard and demanding?”

Draco shivered at the thought of either one. “Isn’t there something in the middle?” Harry’s grin would’ve been enough to harden his cock if it wasn’t already. Draco squeaked in surprise as Harry lifted him into strong arms and placed him on the bed. 

Harry kissed his lover’s jaw and whispered into his ear, “No begging today, my Dragon. I want you to come for me…as many times as you need and as often as you want.” 

Draco whimpered at the erotic words.

Harry continued to kiss Draco’s pale skin in random patterns and when he reached the man’s petal pink nipples again, he suckled.

Draco lay under Harry growing ever more aroused. His skin tingled with each kiss or swipe of the brunette’s wickedly talented tongue. He moaned at the sheer pleasure of having Harry this close with no little bundles of joy – or even clothes – between their bodies. Draco gasped as their erections brushed each other, “Harry?” 

Hearing the strangled sound of Draco’s arousal, Harry lifted himself off of the blond but swiftly took his husband’s cock into his mouth. Draco gave a hoarse cry and bucked under Harry’s torture. “Come for me, love…Give me the pleasure of your pleasure.” Harry whispered quickly before returning his mouth to Draco’s cock.

At those words – too erotic to resist – Draco couldn’t hold back. His hands sank into Harry’s hair as he emptied himself in his lover’s mouth with a loud cry. 

Harry swallowed and climbed up to the place beside his panting husband. “That was just for starters, Dragon…We have lots of time before the world will expect us to turn out more Malfoy-Potter babies and you’d still have to take the potion before it could happen. You’ll get lots more of this and even fit your training in there somewhere before that happens.”

“Talk later, Harry,” Still quite aroused, Draco could barely process the words Harry spoke. He turned to nuzzle Harry’s shoulder, “More…I need more of you! I need you in me! Fill me, please!”

A blissful but still hard Harry said nothing as he summoned the tube of lubricant from a nearby drawer and opened it to squeeze some onto his fingers as Draco spread his legs. He used one hand to shift Draco’s balls so he could see the other man’s entrance

Draco let loose a long low moan as Harry’s fingers entered his passage one at a time. Even this touch had been disallowed near the end of his pregnancy – anything that might’ve led him to orgasm. He’d had to revel in hugs and kisses but those were nothing compared with Harry’s ability to make him soar up to cloud nine and he’d missed the intimacy of Harry’s loving touch as much as the man’s cock penetrating his most private place.

“In me, Harry!” Draco whined trying in vain to get those probing fingers to go deeper.

Harry rolled to hover over his husband. His eyes burned into Draco’s desperate mind as he brought his cock to push against Draco’s slick opening. Slipping in to that tight space, Harry groaned softly, “Finally…”

Draco felt every inch of Harry’s cock as it slid smoothly into him. He sighed and panted lightly while his hole got used to feeling full again. 

“We can’t be any closer than this, baby…and I love being this close to you,” Harry whispered.

“Me – Me too, Harry!” Draco moaned, “Move! Move in me, Harry – I need…” 

Harry drew himself back so only the head of his cock was still inside, “I want you, love.”

“Tell me! Tell me, Harry,” Draco writhed, his legs tightening around Harry’s waist. 

“I love telling you, Draco,” Harry whispered using one hard stroke to fill his husband. “Love making you mine…”

“Yours!” Draco whimpered. “Make me feel it, Harry! I’m yours!”

“How should I do that?” Harry smirked as he moved his hips to move in and out of Draco’s slick channel. They moved together and got closer – so much closer – to their peaks.

“Mark me, Harry!” Draco moaned leaning his head to one side to expose the side of his throat. 

Harry stopped just short of their climaxes. “Say it again…”

“Mark me. I want to look into the mirror and see a mark that tells me I’m yours.” Draco closed his eyes as Harry’s lips attached to his neck. 

“Mine…” Harry mumbled against the pale expanse. He licked and suckled at the salty flavored stretch of skin.

“Yours!” Draco keened as Harry put his hand onto his cock.

“Stroke yourself, Dragon,” He whispered moving smoothly in and out while letting his teeth scrape the spot on Draco’s neck. 

Suddenly, Draco cried out covering their stomachs with cords of creamy white come. “Yours…” He murmured tiredly going lax in Harry’s arms.

After a quick cleansing charm, Harry cradled him and they fell asleep together for a little while. 

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Later, Harry woke up to Draco calling for Dinki. “What is it, Dray? Is something wrong?”

Draco turned at the sound of Harry’s voice, “We fell asleep before we could eat the dinner Kreacher made and I’m a bit peckish, so I was just about to ask for a small portion.”

“Ok,” Harry sighed with amusement, “That sounds good.”

“Dinki be bringing some dinner to Masters.” The little elf handed over a tray. “Little Master and Mistress are being clean and fed and asleep.”

“Thank you, Dinki,” Harry murmured as she left. “Draco, I have something planned for the afternoon tomorrow, but I wanted to ask you on a date for the morning…”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat, “A date? Really?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, the healer said that it was ok to fly after a few weeks from the surgery but we never took advantage, so I thought we could take a flight around the area with some notice-me-not charms.”

“That sounds like so much fun, Harry!” The blond had a huge smile on his face as he dug into his food. “But what about the babies?”

“We have Dinki, love,” Harry reminded him gently. “Besides, your mum said she’d come over to visit the twins some time tomorrow and we won’t be gone for long. Dinki won’t be overworked with all of her chores while Narcissa is here.”

Draco nodded happily, “Have you enlarged the brooms yet?”

“No, I’ll do it after breakfast,” Harry grinned while taking a bite of his dinner. “I can’t wait. It’ll be the first time I’ve flown since…well, since the Room actually.”

Draco paused to swallow his food. “Yes…for me as well and I wasn’t the one in control of the broom that time. It should’ve felt strange to sit behind you like I did, but when I had my arms tucked round your waist I felt so safe and I couldn’t begin to explain it if I tried.”

“I know just what you mean, Dragon,” Harry reached out and gripped the blond’s hand. “It just felt amazing and so… right… to know you were safe and alive.”

“I remember feeling sort of embarrassed when we landed. That’s why I ran off…” Draco mumbled biting his lip as he put the empty plate down on the tray.

“I wouldn’t have been in any mood to talk or even trade insults. There was way too much going on,” Harry told Draco softly abandoning his half-eaten dish in favor of holding his husband. “Draco, there’s nothing we can do to change the past, so we should just go into tomorrow with a new attitude and make a better future.”

Draco had a small smile as they laid back, allowing Dinki to collect the left-overs. “I like that. It’s a good philosophy…”

Harry and Draco laid there under a light blanket of comfortable silence until they slept once again.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The next morning, Draco woke up before Harry and went out onto the balcony. He checked on the twins before looking out into the distance. He closed his eyes as a light breeze ruffled his hair. Truth be told, as much as he was looking forward to this morning flight, he was also a little nervous. After all, it had been over a year since the day the war had ended and he hadn’t even had control that day so he might be rusty. He wondered briefly if he should owl Marcus for some tips but decided that Harry was more than up for the challenge of getting him airborne especially on such a beautifully clear day. A few more moments passed before he felt Harry’s presence behind him. 

“Shall we have breakfast in bed…or the dining room?” Harry asked in a low voice while slipping his arms around the lithe blond.

Draco could hear the mild lust as Harry’s lips ghosted over the mark he’d left last night at Draco’s own request. “If you want me able to sit a broom then we’d best go to the dining room. As it is, I’m not sure it’ll be a very comfortable ride.”

“I love when you let me mark you with no objections but I was quite shocked that you specifically asked for it…” Harry nuzzled his husband just above the mark he’d made the night before. 

“One of the reasons I put off sex until after my testing was that I wasn’t sure if you still desired me the way you used to. I mean, we…” Draco’s cheeks colored slightly, “We weren’t allowed sex for the last several months and my body had changed with the pregnancy. I had to convince myself that the changes were a good thing but it helped to remember all the times you told me how handsome I was even when I was as big as a house and I decided to take the chance that you might not feel the same way anymore.”

Harry stared at his husband. “Dray… Look at me, baby.”

Draco turned to look up into Harry’s beautiful green eyes.

“There isn’t a single thing that you could change on your body that would make me feel any different about you.” The low tone in Harry’s voice let Draco know that he was quite serious.

“I only needed to feel the passion you showed last night to know that, Harry,” Draco whispered letting Harry’s embrace calm his embarrassment at this admission. “But when you mark me there’s such a primal feeling that shoots through my body…In the moment you make it, it’s like you’ve captured and claimed me and, every time I see the mark after that, I feel so completely yours and that’s what I need.”

“I’ll always give you what you need,” Harry bent to gently kiss his husband’s lips. “Now let’s get dressed for a nice leisurely flight. The Seeker’s Game can wait until our brooms are broken in.”

Draco smiled and followed Harry inside. 

At Harry’s suggestion, they dressed in their old Quidditch gear – for safety – which miraculously still fit though it was a touch snug. Then, they went downstairs to the dining room to eat. 

Kreacher was mostly in charge of the cooking and cleaning the basement and first floor, so it was he that made their breakfast and served it to his Masters. Dinki was in charge of watching the babies and cleaning the second and third floors. They would cooperate to provide most of the feast for the party but Molly had insisted on making a few of her specialties as well as the cake.

When they’d finished their morning meal, Harry summoned the small box that contained their brooms. It had been placed lovingly on a shelf in their bedroom until now. It floated down the stairwell and directly into Harry’s hands. As soon as they got outside, the brunette carefully took each broom out and enlarged it. When they were both flight-ready, Harry turned to Draco, “They are supposed to be an even match for each other and we can change their color with spells. Once we take them up, they’re going to be imprinted with our magical signatures, so you take one and I’ll grab the other. They’ll be ours alone after that and an alarm will sound if someone else tries to fly them without our permission. There is also a spell that will allow it to find you and if you fall from it, the broom will follow you to the ground.”

With a smile, Draco took a step toward them and held his hand out. “Up.” Only one of the brooms responded, so that was the one he took.

Harry did the same to the other broom and was quite pleased to feel the power of it in his palm. “These are not regulation brooms, Draco. They go faster and higher than regulations allow for.” He continued to explain. 

They mounted and all of Draco’s fears melted away. He felt Harry cast the Notice-Me-Not charms and waited for his husband.

“We’re set. There’s a beacon at the house and the brooms will make a beeping sound if you get past a five kilometer radius, so let’s just have a good flight.” Harry smiled before taking to the sky. 

Draco smiled as Harry performed a large loop just for the fun of it. “Show-off,” He chuckled and then went a little higher up but quickly swooped back down toward the house while Harry rose up to the point where he almost lost sight of it. 

After a while Draco gathered some more courage and practiced some old Quidditch maneuvers which took him higher than he’d been going. Every so often, Harry would come down and chase him around a bit. They laughed and joked and even played a bit of modified tag where they cast color glamours on each other’s clothing and it was counted as a tag. 

A little while later, Draco was able to see his mother and father standing on the lawn and he groaned, “Harry! My father can’t see us like this!” He quickly waved his wand to set his clothing to rights.

Harry didn’t see the point of it since the Malfoys had arrived an hour before and had surely seen their game, but Draco didn’t know they’d been here that long so he rolled his eyes, waved his own wand and, when he landed next to his husband, his clothes were back to their normal hue.

He took the brooms to their cupboard and locked it. Those brooms were important to him and Draco, so they needed to get into the habit of locking them away. It would also be helpful when the children got bigger, because if the brooms were locked up, Lyra and Caelum wouldn’t get hurt trying to fly without supervision. When he reached Draco’s side, he caught a bit of the conversation they’d been having.

“We think he’ll have your eyes, Mother,” Draco was saying softly looking down into the bassinet that held a happily burbling Caelum.

“They’ve grown so much since we saw them last, Draco,” Narcissa smiled down at the baby before looking up to watch Lucius gather a slightly fussing Lyra into his arms.

Harry marveled silently at the way the elder man’s appearance changed if you just put a baby in his arms. Something about him softened just enough to make the stiff and proper man look human.

“The green of her eyes is just amazing when combined with her pale blonde hair, don’t you think, Luc?” Narcissa leaned down to tap the child’s nose. 

Lyra’s little mouth opened in something that resembled a smile but since she was only a month and a half it was possible that she just had gas.

Lucius nodded slightly. “Yes, Cissa, I think Lyra makes a lovely Malfoy child…Caelum’s hair is a bit too red though.”

“Nonsense, he takes after his sire’s mother. That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Narcissa said with amusement as she lifted the boy into her own arms.

“Draco, we need to shower, love,” Harry led the blond away toward the master suite. They’d bathe in the large tub and Harry would keep his husband so busy he’d never realize they had company until it was time.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Lips met creamy white skin as Harry pressed Draco against the cool tiles in their shower. The tiles warmed slowly when Harry touched one with his wand and Draco gave a sigh when Harry reached around him to play with the faucets.

“We need warm water to wash and I don’t want you getting a chill,” Harry whispered as he resumed his amorous activities. 

“Your concern is noted,” Draco gasped as Harry’s lips skimmed his collarbone. “It’s also appreciated and enjoyed…”

“Your body is being appreciated and enjoyed…” Harry chuckled as he latched onto his lover’s nipple.

“As is your mouth, Harry!” Draco whimpered trying to keep up with the banter as he slowly became overwhelmed by the feelings Harry was eliciting. He moaned as Harry sank to his knees and began to caress his organ.

Harry kissed the blond’s balls all over before taking Draco’s cock into his mouth. 

Just when Draco thought that was all Harry was getting up to down there, he felt a finger touch his opening…and then it slipped into him. Draco moaned again as his eyes closed and Harry set about finger-fucking him. He cried out loudly when Harry began to concentrate his stroking touch on his prostate. The pressure built and built until he was writhing against the wall. 

Harry slowed his motions and lifted his head, “Do you want my cock, love? Or would you prefer that I finish you like this?”

Draco was insensible and simply babbled, “This…cock! Please, Harry - please!”

Harry smirked. He loved getting Draco this worked up. He turned the blond around and pressed his upper body against the wall while guiding his cock to Draco’s entrance and pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Even though he didn’t say it during every bout, Harry thought to himself how much the blond was his. Every time Draco laid under him, Harry felt as if he were claiming the submissive man. Even when they were soft and sweet and quiet about their lovemaking, it always felt – to Harry – that Draco was happy to be overpowered and controlled. Harry grabbed some waterproof lube that they kept in the bathroom for times like these and quickly slicked Draco’s opening and his own cock. Then Harry lifted Draco and lowered the blond carefully onto his hard member. 

“Yes!” Draco keened feeling the desperate penetration and wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist. 

Harry held Draco against the wall as he moved hurriedly inside the other man’s body.

Both men used their arms to hold tight to each other as the rhythm of their passion sped up. Harry soon took hold of Draco’s cock and began to stroke it. 

Draco was panting as Harry took him higher and higher but the moment Harry’s thumb brushed the slit of Draco’s cock, all the blond could do was shout his husband’s name and cling tightly to him.

Harry handled Draco with care and supported him until he could stand on his own again.

“Mmmm…” Draco smiled softly. “That was lovely…but I almost miss that week we had in Hogsmeade last year.”

“No, that was crazy, Dray,” Harry chuckled tiredly. 

“Still…I was svelte and limber and it wasn’t tiring at all until I got pregnant.” Draco sighed patting his wet tummy. “I want to lose this pouch, Harry. I may have carried twins but I shouldn’t look like it.”

“You look amazing for having had twins a little over a month ago, and it will go away after a while, Dragon. A little exercise and a bit more flying…” Harry kissed the mark on his husband’s shoulder before beginning to rub him with his favorite bodywash. “Don’t you remember what I said last night?”

He nodded, “That bit about my body and how there’s nothing that could change how you feel about me?”

Harry nodded, “I meant every word. Now, we should step it up because your parents are still out there.”

Draco took the brunette’s advice and got himself washed and dried awfully fast. Before Harry had finished getting dressed Draco hurried into the nursery but came back to look at his husband quizzically, “They’re not in their bassinets. Do you think my parents took them outside, Harry?”

Things were going perfectly to plan. Harry grinned as he pulled on his left shoe which was the last item necessary to be fully dressed. “Didn’t I tell you your mum wouldn’t hesitate to show them the gardens?”

Draco chuckled, “Yes, you did. I should’ve expected since the zinnia are in bloom.”

Harry took Draco’s arm and they descended the stairs into the foyer. Harry thought he heard something but it was just the dog. “Hello, Selene. We’re heading outside. Join us?” Harry used the hand signal for her to follow them and turned in the direction of the back door. 

Selene rushed past them and out her pet door.

Harry turned the knob and suddenly they were overrun with Weasleys and Draco’s other friends while Pansy was fussing over Caelum and Ron over Lyra.

“Harry, I can’t believe you did this…and without even hinting to me!” Draco beamed at his husband as he went out to see his friends. 

The Goyles were there along with all of Harry’s friends. Luna and Blaise were at a table with their son and a couple of the Weasleys. Theodore Nott and his wife joined Draco and Greg to see Bernadine Clair in her mother’s arms.

Harry looked out at the crowd and smiled. He cast a sonorous charm and began to speak, “Excuse me everyone…I’d like to say something quickly.” When all the guests went quiet, Harry continued, “First off, I’d like to welcome you all to our home. The newly commissioned Nettlestone Estate, will hopefully host many gatherings such as this, but this particular gathering is in honor of a special man…my husband, Draco.”

The crowd clapped as Draco grinned at his husband from the corner of his potions garden.

“The name of the estate – in case you were wondering – was Draco’s idea but I was hardly going to argue with him when he’d put such thought and planning into the place he was going to share with me for the rest of our lives.” Harry smiled at the blond. “He puts planning and thought into most of what he does. That’s why he did such a good job on his NEWTs and passed with grades to rival Hermione’s.”

Most of the room tittered, but Draco glared playfully at Harry but couldn’t hold it for long before chuckling.

“Anyway, I’d like you all to give him a round of applause for his great work – not only on his grades but his future plans as well…” Harry started them off while Draco took a small bow of appreciation. “Our Draco will soon be studying Potions with Potions Master Loveday starting next week and is due to gain his own Mastery in just a few years.”

Everyone stood as they continued to applaud.

“I planned this little bash to show him how proud I am of him. I hope you’re all just as proud.” Harry bit his lip and blinked back happy but girly tears. “Congratulations, Draco – my love…” He took a glass of champagne from a floating tray and watched his guests look around for their own only to find them in their hands. Dinki was quite the elf. He lifted the glass, “To Draco, to happy times of the past and present, and to the many that will be coming in our future.” 

Glasses were lifted and clinked. Everyone sipped and looked back at Harry.

“Most of you have met our children or at least seen the pictures we gave to the Prophet. If you’d like to meet them, Draco’s parents have them at our table. I hope you all enjoy the party…” Harry was just about to cast the Quietus charm when he recalled that someone else might wish to speak. “Oh and feel free to make your own toasts and things.” He cast the charm and went to hug his husband.

The night went quickly after that and Draco caught up with his old friends while still getting to relax and enjoy the company his newer friends offered. Dinner was served and Harry thought that the napkins here were the same as Narcissa had at the New Year celebration but a second look showed that they had Draco’s constellation instead of Orion. 

Near the end of the night, Blaise was speaking to Theo, Ron, Harry and Draco about a proper ceremony to announce godparents and such. Blaise had chosen Draco for godfather of Lawrence and Luna had asked Ginny to be godmother. Theo’s older sister was the only godparent to their son, Eustace, whom they were calling ‘Stacey’. Ron and Hermione had named Harry as the godfather to Angelica and hadn’t felt the need to name a godmother.

Harry honestly told the man that the subject had yet to be discussed but Draco gently broke in to inform them that he felt there should be two godparents per child and they’d be thinking about it very soon. Very soon after that, Harry and Draco watched their guests floo or apparate from their estate and then went to bed themselves.


	36. Chapter 36

Mid-September – the Malfoy-Potter twins are just about 2 months old

******** ******** Chapter 36 ******** ********

It was early morning and just about a week after Draco’s graduation party. Harry was just finishing Draco’s braid when Dinki announced the arrival of Potions Master Loveday. The brunette bit his lip, “This hair-band has seen a fair few days…I’m glad your mother got it for us.”

“I know you’re nervous…” Having heard the hesitation in his husband’s voice, Draco turned to face Harry and felt the end of his braid hit his back just above his shoulder blades. “But I’ll be just downstairs, Harry. He told us the other day that the first week or so of training would be bookwork and I’ve promised you not to be reckless when we get to the more active training.”

“Yes, but you won’t be where I can see you…and you’ll be busy… I can’t just peek in the door and disturb your training to say ‘hello’ and ‘I miss you’.” Harry tried desperately not to sound like a whiny brat. “I’m so used to seeing you at a second’s notice and now you’ll be busy.”

Draco smirked, “You have charge of our children, Harry. You’ll be busy too.”

“I know but they’re still really small and they don’t do much yet so I just need to feed them and change them and help them play with their toys…” Harry paused. “On second thought, that sounds like a lot. I’m sure I’ll be fine, love.”

“Don’t forget the things from that book Hermione gave us, Harry,” Draco shook his head with an expression of amusement but held Harry’s hand tightly as they walked down the staircase to meet Al.

“Hello, Draco,” The older man said softly. “Hello, Harry. It’s certainly nice to see you both again. I was so sorry that I couldn’t make it to your celebration last week, boys. I was acquiring clippings of some plants Draco will be studying as well as a few new books on the subject.”

“Quite alright, sir,” Harry smiled at the potions expert. “You were missed but under the circumstances I think it’s entirely excusable.”

“Did Harry tell you about our potions garden, sir?” Draco asked smiling. “I’ll have to show it to you before you leave.”

With that, Draco turned to give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before motioning for his instructor to follow him to the workspace Harry had set up for them.

Harry sighed and hurried up to see the twins. He peeked into each bassinet and when he saw that his son was awake, he picked the baby boy up into his arms. “Good morning, my sweet boy. Would you like to see the world outside?” He asked as he opened the doors onto the large balcony and stepped out. Harry took a deep breath and sat on the ornate bench that Lucius had insisted was necessary for the space. He looked down into the yard and saw Selene lying under the shade of a tree.

When she saw him a moment later she got on her feet and hurried through the door and up the stairs. She was beside him in seconds with a paw on his knee as she tried to get a good look and sniff at the baby he was holding.

“Caelum, I do hope you’re as much of a dog person as I am. Selene seems to really like you.” Harry told the baby conversationally.

Caelum just stared at Selene for a moment before looking back up at Harry and blowing bubbles of spit.

Harry took his son’s hand and helped the baby feel the dog’s fur. The little one cooed and began making soft ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ noises so Harry summoned one of the dog’s toys and a rattle for his son. Soon he heard a high pitched shriek from the nursery. “Dinki please bring Lyra out here to me?” He called as he conjured a large mat for the group to sit and play on.

Seconds later the elf was beside him with his daughter in her arms. “Little Mistress be clean, dry and not hungry. So, Dinki be thinking that Little Mistress is being jealous that Little Master has more time with their Papa, Master Harry.”

Harry smiled at the baby girl, “Not even two months old and you’re already developing your Daddy’s high maintenance behavior. You may be a Malfoy, young miss, but you will learn to share.” He tapped his daughter’s nose which made her begin to coo.

Dinki put Lyra down on the mat and hurried off to her other pursuits while Harry summoned the rattle Lyra had been given. The dog chased her ball around. It was charmed to roll around on its own while remaining inside a designated space. Harry sat on the mat and began to speak to the babies. He told them that he was their papa and Draco was their daddy. He told them that they were loved and special… and then he told them what he had planned for the day.

“I’m going to show you some really great things today. We’ll start with colors, my little sweetlings. Lyra, you and your brother are going to love this…” He used magic to tilt and hold the babies up and then shot some red colored sparks over the edge of the balcony. “That’s magic, loves. I won’t tell you the spells for it yet of course. You’re a bit young for that. But I will give you a bit of a show.” With that he sent up a shower of green sparks and blue came after that. Lyra seemed to enjoy the purple sparks while Caelum’s favorite was obviously gold.

The day seemed to go quickly after the small fireworks display. Harry fed them and changed them quite a few times while continuing to show them colors. When they moved down to the garden, he held up a green apple and showed them green sparks to match the skin of the fruit along with grass of a similar color. He showed them an orange and then showed them orange sparks. He tried to do the same with each color.

Dinki joined them during Harry’s lunch time so he could eat too and she got into the act as well. She changed the color of her pillowcase-dress to match whatever color Harry was showing the children. The babies napped often and barely fussed all day.

Harry was just about to mix the babies’ bottles when Draco and Aloysius emerged from the lab. Apparently, the two men had finally decided that a good time to stop their studying and rejoin the world outside of potions would be just after dark.

Draco hurried to scoop up their daughter and fuss over her. “How is Daddy’s princess?”

“Actually, Draco, she’s hungry,” Harry smirked handing over a bottle. “And our heavenly little hunter is waiting for his bottle too. So why don’t you feed her while I feed him and then we’ll eat too. Are you joining us, Al?”

“I’d love to, Harry… If you don’t mind of course,” Al was grinning as the tiny girl squirmed in her daddy’s arms. “My little ones were born after my mastery was finished, you know.”

“I didn’t know you had children, sir,” Draco looked up once she’d taken the nipple and begun to feed.

As their guest smiled reminiscently, Harry sat too and held Caelum in one arm with the bottle in his opposite hand.

“Yes…” Al sighed softly. “I had four. The oldest one is in Australia with her family. Another is in Asia studying their variations of some of our spells. One died in the war before she could really live and the fourth is at Beauxbatons for his last year.”   
“I’m sorry.” Draco held Lyra a bit tighter as he thought of her or her brother going off to school…having a family… being on a different continent from him and Harry…fighting in a war…dying…

“Draco, you don’t need to apologize every time the war is mentioned. It’s not your fault Voldemort did all those bad things.” Harry placed a comforting hand on the blond’s shoulder.

“Oh dear, I’ve put my foot in it again, haven’t I?” Al asked as Dinki announced that dinner was ready.

Draco handed Lyra to the elf and quietly assured his instructor that he’d said nothing wrong as he led the way to the dining room while Harry finished feeding their son before joining them. There was soup and salad as well as bread, but the meal consisted of potatoes, broccoli, carrots and a roasted turkey smothered with fresh gravy. It was one of Kreacher’s specialties and they always enjoyed it.

Al commented on the quality of the meal, how the flavors really meshed well and the look of the table. He also began talking about the things he and Draco were doing in the lab.

Harry’s appetite almost spoiled when they mentioned snail slime and animal blood so he politely asked them to avoid shop talk at the table.

Draco chuckled at the request but complied, asking what Harry and the babies had gotten up to.

Harry gladly told them all about the magical fireworks show and how he was hoping they’d know their colors by the time they could talk. He told them that Selene was being very good with the children and never barked or growled. She never even showed her teeth unless it was to eat a treat or play fetch.

Draco looked ecstatic for Harry and their children but Al’s smile was tinged with a sense of longing.

The potions master left soon after the meal and Harry brought Draco out to the garden to sit. They enjoyed their first time alone since the morning.

Draco sat in Harry’s lap as he expressed his excitement and anticipation for the next lesson. “I have homework due next week, Harry. Al won’t be back until I’ve finished this assignment so I‘ll be doing more bookwork than anything over the next few days but the books are so interesting that we almost didn’t even notice what time it was.”

“Does that mean you didn’t eat lunch?” Harry asked his heart sinking with the thought that he’d have to scold his husband.

“No, we’d gotten so engrossed in the books that we forgot.” Draco shook his head and didn’t notice that his husband wasn’t happy with him.

“From now on, I’ll make sure Dinki brings you a meal at half twelve during your training if you can’t keep track of the time yourself, Dragon.” Harry decreed, his voice hardening slightly. “I won’t have you skipping meals. It’s not healthy.”

Draco looked startled at Harry’s imperious tone. He looked up into the green eyes his daughter had inherited and saw the temper flickering there. “I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t realize… Of course you’re right; I have to keep up with my health.”

Harry kissed him lightly trying not to dwell on the disappointment that Draco wasn’t taking care of himself. “Please do. I’d hate to have you sick. I love you.”

They sat for a while more before going up to bed.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The next lesson was less than a week later as Draco had finished his assignment and owled his instructor.

Al appreciated the lunch tray when it was delivered during their session. He made sure to tell Harry because he never really paid attention to things like time.

Harry simply asked that he try to do so in the future for the sake of Draco’s health – if not his own – and everyone got back to their personal pursuits.

Almost a month went by after Draco’s first lesson and one day, Master Loveday brought a bubbling cauldron with him.

“This is a complicated potion, so I made it for you. You will learn it next year sometime.” Al told Draco before explaining to both of them what it was. “This potion will ward the walls, floor and ceiling of the potions lab as well as the tables and a special robe that Draco has earned by passing the first of the twenty stages in his training. It renders whatever items or surfaces it is applied to fireproof as well as waterproof. In fabric, it protects from rips, tears and stains. It will also block the fabric from absorbing any substances. It never needs to be reapplied to a surface once it goes on.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I never knew a potion like that existed!”

“I developed it several years ago, Harry. Nobody knows about it – not even Nick knew.” Al smiled.

Harry marveled at the bubbling purple liquid, “Does it work on paper? What about pictures and books?”

Draco was silent through all of this but couldn’t stop staring at the large cauldron.

“Yes, I’m certain it would work on paper, pictures and books,” Master Loveday nodded.

“Would you be willing to share it with Hogwarts? The library would benefit as would the potions Professor and classrooms.” Harry thought for a moment. “Does it work against Fiendfyre?”

Al sighed sadly, “No Harry, I’m sorry to say that it’s not quite strong enough for that. Fiendfyre gets too hot for a mere potion to block.”

“And Hogwarts?” Harry prodded the man.

“I think that Hogwarts would definitely be a worthy recipient of my potion, Harry,” The older man smiled. “I’ll speak to the headmistress.”

“Great! Do you need help applying it in the potion lab?” Harry grinned. “The twins aren’t awake yet and Dinki can watch them for a while when they do.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Al nodded his acceptance.

Draco was overwhelmed by the capabilities of this potion. While they painted the potion onto the walls, the blond asked many questions of his teacher. He wanted to know everything from the temperature the ingredients were stored at to the reason the potion had to be painted on manually instead of spelled on with their wands. He also asked if his instructor had tried adding sunberries to the potions as it was a known fact that sunberries increase a person’s tolerance for heat.

Harry was impressed with Draco’s passion for the subject and simply kept working rather than interrupt their deeply intellectual conversation.

The table and other countertops were next to receive a coating of the Impervious Potion as Harry had deemed it. The ceiling was after that and then the door that led into the room. After they’d finished with the room itself, Potions Master Loveday produced Draco’s new robe and used a wooden spoon to help submerge it. “This is your apprentice robe, Draco. You should wear it for all of our lessons. When you reach the Master level you’ll get a new one and I’ll supervise as you personally brew this potion and soak the robe in it.”

“May I try the potion on a book, please sir?” Draco asked Al.

Harry wondered which book he’d want to protect this way but he didn’t have long to wait.

Master Loveday nodded his agreement and Draco hurried off.

When Harry saw the cover of the book, he gasped, “Draco where did you get that?”

“I found it in the Room of Hidden things. Why, Harry?” Draco asked handing it over to his Master.

“I hid that book in there back in sixth year!” He said as they watched Al take an eye-dropper and dip it into the potion.

“You hid it, Harry?” Draco asked in a hushed tone. “I picked it up while I was in there a few weeks before the final battle. It has Uncle Severus’ handwriting and…I want to preserve it as a piece of his knowledge that has been passed on to me.”

“I’ll apply one dropper-full to the spine of the book and see what that does.” Al was saying.

Harry quickly stopped his friend. “I’d like to alter the information inside the book. Will the potion block me from doing that, Al?”

“Yes, Harry. It is meant to protect items and clothing from any damage – be it graffiti, fire or a simple yellowing of the page.” The older man said.

“Give me a minute before you apply the potion, please.” Harry’s voice was hard and grim as he took the book from Draco’s instructor.

“Stop! Don’t ruin it! What are you doing?” Draco started to protest but Harry stopped him with a raised hand.

He summoned a quill and turned to the page where Severus Snape had written a horrible spell. There it was…in his husband’s godfather’s handwriting…Sectumsempra: for enemies. Harry added the simple words: Dark Magic, use only if under life threatening attack.

He showed Draco the entry, “This is the spell I used in the bathroom that day at the end of sixth year, Draco. I almost killed you with it and I’d like it noted here that this spell is not to be used unless someone is in extreme danger.”

Sighing, Draco bit his lip and nodded, “Alright Harry, I accept your addition.”

Harry nodded back and handed the book back to Master Loveday. “You can add the potion now, Al. Thank you.”

They watched as the potion was applied. The liquid traveled the length of the spine and glowed purple for a minute before the pages began to do the same.

After the glow faded, Loveday took the quill and found a small blank margin…he drew one short line and when it disappeared, they knew it had worked.

Harry asked if they had enough potion to preserve a few other books and when Al confirmed it, he brought the photo albums downstairs. “This is the first picture album I ever saw with my parents in it. Hagrid made it for me and gave it to me after my first year at school.”

Al applied the potion the same way as the first time. The spine glowed and then the pages. When the glow didn’t fade right away, they opened the book. Each picture was glowing individually and only when all the pictures were glowing did the glow begin to fade.

“This one is from Christmas.” Harry said with a smile. “Lucius and Narcissa had it made for Draco and me.” The second album had the same reaction as the first and Harry grinned. “We can place these in the sitting room now, Draco. They won’t get sun damage if left out on the coffee table. They won’t even be affected by the rain if we forgot them outside!”

“They will also repel dust, Harry,” Al told him.

“Wow,” Harry was ecstatic because memories of his parents, their friends and his own friends as well as the past year since his wedding were among the most precious things in his life.

“Now we need to coat the floor and then we can eat lunch.” Al told the younger men. “This was quite a productive morning!”

They did what Master Loveday told them and had lunch when Dinki brought it. After the mid-day meal, Draco had another lesson so Harry took the children out into the garden for a lesson of their own. Maybe soon, he’d move on to see if they could learn to say ‘papa’ as well as they had the babbling ‘bah-bah-bah’ to ask for their bottles.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

A few days after the potion had been applied to Draco’s lab, Harry took his husband and their children to Malfoy Manor, because Lucius and Narcissa had readily agreed to watch their grandchildren overnight so Harry could give his husband a day out on the town for their anniversary.

Harry was almost more excited than Draco. He recalled the research he’d recently undertaken to find the café Draco had conjured in the Room of Requirement back in February. That little café had been so romantic that Harry had instantly fallen in love with it and he wanted so much to surprise his husband for this special day.

Draco had no idea what Harry had planned but he knew that the brunette would make it special because he was just that sentimental. When he saw the Parisian skyline, he knew Harry had really gone all out.

They walked along the main shopping route and window-shopped while Harry discreetly steered him toward the café. When they got close, Harry didn’t have to pretend to feel hungry. He’d pulled Draco close and whispered that they should eat before going further. Draco’s breathe caught when he saw the doors to the café and he smiled up into his husband’s green eyes.

After lunch at the café, Harry took Draco to the Eiffel Tower where they went up to the top to look out over the city. The blond was distracted by the sights around the tower, so Harry discreetly cast a couple of notice-me-not charms and produced their brooms which had been shrunken and tucked into his pocket. He quietly enlarged the brooms and placed Draco’s within his reach before leaning in to whisper a challenge. Upon seeing his broom, Draco smirked with obvious mischief before grabbing it and hopping on.

They flew.

The pair of them flew and played their colorful version of tag well out of Muggle view until Harry signaled for Draco to follow him. Soon the lovebirds landed atop the roof of the Parisian branch of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.

Once safely on the ground, Harry confessed his entire plan. He’d researched the café and arranged for the children to stay at the Manor. With George Weasley in on it, the store in France was set to be an available landing site for the two fliers. The elves would have dinner ready by the time they reached the Portkey which had been specially reserved for them to return to Nettlestone Estate and after that Draco and Harry would retire to their bedroom for the rest of the night.

Draco had no doubt of what activity was planned to happen behind the closed doors of that suite and he couldn’t wait.

Ever since Draco had begun his training, he’d shown a pronounced need to submit to his husband and Harry showed – more than once that night - that he was very much up for the task.

Draco reveled in Harry’s full attention as never before but also felt renewed by it. He felt treasured and supported by the light, loving leash Harry held as so many others might feel oppressed. Draco also knew the morning would bring back the twins and many other pressing responsibilities, so he let Harry take control.

The morning after was indeed filled with blissful comfort from Harry’s caring behavior as well as the aftermath of his own obedience. They both retrieved their children and took up their daily lives again.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

It was now almost Christmas again and they were packing their bags to spend a few days at the Burrow before going on to the Manor for the holiday. They’d done all of their shopping by owl for safety and convenience.

Harry was becoming discouraged. Regardless of the adult manner in which he and Draco spoke to their children, it seemed to be taking a while before either of the twins seemed interested in speaking more than the babble they had begun using over a month and a half ago. He shook his head and placed a few changes of clothing into the small enchanted case for himself and Draco while the blond helped Dinki change the babies. After closing the case, he walked over to the nursery door to see Draco cuddling with Lyra while Dinki finished fastening Caelum’s nappy.

He grinned hearing Draco talk to their children. “Now, Lyra…my sweet little Lyra, why won’t you talk to us? Daddy and Papa want to hear your lovely voice.”

“They’ll speak in their own time, Dray,” Harry chuckled. “It’s not like we’re going to give up on teaching them to talk just because it’s taking a while. Besides that, babies don’t do more than babble at this stage. They’re not even five months old yet!”

Draco sighed, “Alright, Harry. I just want to encourage her – them to talk.”

“Their babble is a first step toward that, love,” Harry reminded him. “Remember what the book said?”

“Yes,” Draco nodded. “We should encourage them with smiles and cuddles as well as replies to their babbling.”

Harry smiled down at his son when Dinki handed the baby over.

Caelum reached for Harry’s face and patted his father’s cheek. He smiled big and toothlessly as he babbled incoherently.

“Really?” Harry asked the baby. “I think you’re right, little one!”

Draco’s lip twitched, “What exactly is he right about?”

“He says that the Weasleys are expecting us and we should get our collective bums over there.” Harry told his husband with a sparkle in his eye.

Draco chuckled, “Oh, is that what he said? I thought he was telling you his life’s ambitions.”

Harry grinned, closed his son’s small coat and picked up the case on his way to the floo.

Selene sat calmly beside the fireplace. Dinki would be bringing her along later in the day, so Harry quickly scratched behind her ears and said goodbye before dipping his hand into the tin of floo powder.

“See you in a minute, love.” He whispered before tossing the powder and shouting the name of Molly and Arthur’s place in Ottery St. Catchpole. As soon as he arrived he handed Caelum to Molly and turned to help Draco when he came through.

The blond wasn’t far behind but he was a little off balance with Lyra in his arms, so Harry had to catch him. He didn’t say anything but, with the sparkle in his grey eyes, Harry could almost hear Draco joking about his hero complex. That being the case, the brunette wasn’t terribly shocked to feel the soft pressure of Draco’s lips on his cheek a moment later.

The next few days at the Burrow were quite pleasant. Molly took great pleasure in the company of her grandchildren and helped out when she wasn’t cooking or cleaning the house. Harry tried to help here and there but Dinki seemed to notice how happy the children made her master’s adopted mother so she took to doing most of the cleaning.

Hermione still wasn’t happy that Dinki was owned by Harry and Draco but even she could see how happy Molly was to spend the majority of her time with her family rather than cleaning so the youngest Mrs. Weasley stayed quiet on the subject.

Being that the little ones were all at different stages of development, they played with different toys and got different encouragements from their parents. One thing was certain, though, all the babies were happy and healthy…and that was the best thing they could all hope for.

Later that week at Malfoy Manor, Draco was preparing to dress his son in a light blue one-piece jumper with silver snaps along the legs and crotch. He turned away for a moment to glance at Lyra who was waiting not so patiently for Harry to finish changing her before putting on some actual clothing. When he turned back he found that the light blue had changed to a holiday red. Following the kicking legs, he noticed that the snaps had changed to gold. “Harry,” He bit his lip to suppress his shock. “When did the book say the earliest signs of magic would appear?”

Harry frowned. “I think they said accidental magic could start anywhere from five to eight months. Why?”

“Your son has decided that he doesn’t want to wear blue today,” Draco began to smile but a tear ran down his cheek.

Harry gasped and looked over.

The blond glared at his husband. “You’ve made him a Gryffindor!”

Harry laughed, “Nonsense; his favorite color sparks have always been gold.”

“And the red? How do you explain that?” Draco’s eyebrow rose slightly.

“Well,” Harry scrambled for something to say. “It’s Christmas! And red is a bright color! It dominates the tree because the decorations are exactly that color. It has nothing to do with Gryffindor, at all.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “My father will be quite annoyed with this.”

“Caelum is just expressing himself, Dragon,” Harry silently congratulated his son on choice of color. “Besides, they’re so young their favorite colors could change at any time.”

Picking up their son, Draco turned to face his husband. A slight glance at their fussing daughter brought a smile to his face. “I suppose you’re correct, love. Just remember that when you turn around.”

Harry turned to find that the dress he’d put his little girl into was just as changed as Caelum’s jumper. It had been a frilly dress, purple in color with silver accents but the purple had become mint green. Several of the ruffles had disappeared as well. Harry smiled at his daughter while shaking his head in disbelief. “You and your brother are quite the handful, my darling.”

She just giggled with a big smile on her face as her papa scooped her up and led the whole family to meet their Daddy’s parents for breakfast.

Lucius grimaced at his grandson’s ensemble but said nothing. The meal was served without incident but Caelum’s mashed potatoes turned from normal ones to sweet potatoes and Lyra’s changed to mashed up carrots. Everyone was amazed at their incredible feats of magic.

Christmas morning saw the arrival of Andromeda and Teddy. Harry was delighted to see them again and he made sure to include Teddy in much of the babies’ activities. The adults marveled over the twins’ abilities as they watched the three babies at play. Lyra acted strangely shy around Teddy while Caelum was fascinated by the older boy’s hair and stared intently at him. Harry made sure to watch Teddy for signs of jealousy because he knew they’d need to be nipped in the bud or someone could get hurt.

Being that Lyra and Caelum had each other, they seemed to already have the knack of sharing but Teddy seemed to pout when he didn’t get to play with a toy the others had possession of. Harry and Draco did most of the work with the children but Narcissa and Andy helped too. Lucius remained dignified and observant in the background except when Draco unceremoniously declared that it was his turn to hold one or the other of the twins.

Narcissa insisted that her grandchildren would spend the night in the maser suite for New Years Eve so Harry and Draco would get some alone time. Harry cherished any time spent with his husband and children but the moments they could indulge their carnal desires were the closest to his heart because those were the moments that Draco could give up the Malfoy mask and just be ‘Harry’s Draco. Harry also knew that the blond needed such times to simply relax.

After settling the babies into their grandparents’ suite, he and Draco retreated to their own room and just enjoyed each other. Draco bathed his husband and Harry returned the favor with enthusiasm. They made love several times with differing levels of intensity and Harry knew that the relationship they’d built was still growing deeper.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

January came and the childrens’ magic settled down. The twins seemed to enjoy changing the color of their clothes but it wasn’t something they did on a regular basis. Toys would occasionally fly across the room or just float above the crib of whichever child was performing the magic. Harry and Draco would fuss and praise them but soon they knew they’d have to correct this behavior because the secrecy of the magical world would eventually demand that the children perform no magic before they got to Hogwarts.

Just after the New Year, Draco returned to his training in the laboratory with his instructor. This led to Harry feeling lonely for adult conversation so he began to have a few friends over for play dates with their children. The Weasleys were the most frequent and they often stayed for dinner.

Ron had decided to train as an Auror while Hermione would stay home until Angelica turned one. Ginny was conflicted because she had twins to care for and didn’t want to leave her mother in the lurch but what she really wanted to do was play Quidditch professionally. Dean wasn’t thrilled with her choice of profession but he promised he’d support her in her dreams while he joined Ron in training for the Auror Corp. George would continue running Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes with the help of his wife and several other members of the family. Bill remained a curse breaker for Gringott’s but also spent a fair amount of time at WWW, while Fleur – who was pregnant again – would be a stay at home mother helping Molly care for her multitude of grandchildren. Penelope Weasley gave birth to Herod Gideon on the sixteenth and Percy happily went back to his Ministry job as Shacklebolt’s personal assistant.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

February, once again, saw Harry celebrate Valentine’s Day with extravagant chocolates and a traditional trip to Draco’s favorite café in Paris while the twins enjoyed some time at Malfoy Manor. Harry took great joy in his role as ‘Papa’ so he’d put off a lot of the class work from the business course. Now that the twins were a little older, he didn’t feel they needed him to be as involved as much so, after a daily lesson, he gathered with some of his friends to watch their children play in a warded area while he read his school books. Another thing he’d put off was his desire to become an animagus and he felt a little guilty about that so he alternated books about the animagus transformation with the books from his business class.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

By mid-March, Draco had reached the third level of his training but the children had yet to speak. One day as Harry was finishing Draco’s braid, he heard a shocked squeak from Dinki.

Of course it drew the attention of her Masters. “Little Master said something, Masters.”

After tying off the braid, Harry took his son from the elf. “Did you have something to say, Caelum?”

The baby’s deep blue eyes met Harry’s green ones as he opened his mouth to babble. But what came out wasn’t babble at all. “Apa…” His tiny face scrunched up but then he said, “Apa.”

Harry’s breath caught. It had taken eight months but the baby was calling him Papa.

Draco gaped at his husband until the baby girl in his arms joined into the act.

“Da…Da” She said softly as her hand lightly tapped his pale cheek.

“It is being the first words!” Dinki gasped and suddenly began crying. “Dinki has never before witnessed the first words! Master Draco was speaking it to Mistress Cissa when Dinki was not present but this is being a wondrous thing, Masters!”

Harry and Draco shared a smile as they fussed over their children. They praised and hugged them and Harry shot off their favorite colored sparks just before Kreacher announced that Draco’s instructor had arrived.

“Master Loveday will be expecting you, Draco,” Harry beamed at the blond as he conjured a glass vial and pulled a memory from his mind to place inside it. “We should go meet him.”

Draco nodded with peaceful silence as he cuddled Lyra close before turning to watch Harry give the vial to Dinki.

“Apa?” said a little voice that distracted Harry from the look in Draco’s eyes.

“Lyra…” Harry whispered as he addressed the tiny baby. “You said my name, Lyra! You and Caelum have both said it now!” He grinned and fussed kissing her little cheek. He swept her into his arms and cuddled her before shooting off bright purple sparks for his daughter to enjoy. “Dinki, I want you to bring this vial to Narcissa and Lucius. Tell them it’s important that they look at it very soon.” Harry smiled as Dinki nodded still teary-eyed.


	37. Chapter 37

******** ******** Chapter 37 ******** ********

Over the next several weeks, Harry slowly taught the babies to use the ‘P’ before ‘apa’. Not to be outdone, Draco used every spare moment to teach his children to complete the word Daddy. The blond was a bit disgruntled when Harry succeeded before he did but celebrated the twins’ achievement with grace.

His own achievements were slow in coming, but Draco remained persistent. The third level of his training was getting more and more difficult and he was becoming more and more frustrated. He poured over books and notes but still couldn’t seem to understand why it was dangerous to mix calming potions and sleeping potions but valerian root could be added to a calming potion in order that the recipient could rest peacefully.

One day in April, Draco was reading a new book on the subject of complex potions and he just couldn’t grasp the concept. He ignored the plate of food that Dinki brought him for lunch in favor of further study. Several hours later, when Harry called him for dinner, Draco stood only to fall back into the chair from dizziness. He called his husband and heard Harry as he hurried through the house. That’s when he noticed the still full plate from lunch and raised his wand.

Harry reached the door to see a wobbling Draco begin casting a vanishing charm, so he instantly disarmed the submissive man and deftly caught his wand in mid-air.

Head spinning, Draco gasped having not expected Harry to appear so quickly. Taking in the other man’s expression, he knew he was in trouble.

“You disobey me and then think to cover it up while suffering the effects of that self-same disobedience?” Harry’s emerald eyes were flashing with anger and Draco was almost shaking with fear. “How many times have I asked you to take care of yourself, Draco?”

“Many…” Draco answered quietly as he looked everywhere but Harry’s eyes.

Harry continued to stare the blond down. “And how difficult is it to eat three meals in one day? Think of the children. How are we supposed to teach them the right things to do if we don’t do them too?”

“I know and I’m sorry, Harry, really!” Draco cautiously reached out his hand to hold Harry’s.

“I hate being stern with you, Dragon, but you make it impossible not to be.” Harry allowed the contact for a moment but soon let go to pace in front of his husband. He thought about the last few minutes and became angry again. The thing to do was punish him but he didn’t want to harm the blond so he’d have to forego the spanking for now. “First we will eat, and then we can talk about your destructive behavior.” The brunette picked up his errant spouse.

Draco said nothing as he was lifted into his husband’s arms but he held on tightly while Harry carried him across the house and into the dining room. The meal was already served and waiting when they got there so Harry set Draco on his feet and held his chair. The blond passively obeyed, sitting still and silent to avoid Harry’s temper but as the aroma of the food permeated the air, both men heard Draco’s stomach rumble. Draco winced under Harry’s glare which didn’t let up until he picked up his utensils and began to eat.

“I want you to eat everything on your plate, Draco…and you’d best fill up on the meal because there won’t be any dessert for you tonight.” Harry instructed the blond.

Dessert was Draco’s favorite part of any meal and the submissive man wanted to protest but, because Draco knew his actions warranted a penalty of some kind and Harry could’ve chosen a worse one, he settled for pouting through the meal. Taking Harry’s warning to heart, he ate two servings of nearly every dish. He and Harry finished their meals at the same time and when the dirty dishes disappeared, Draco asked to be excused so he wouldn’t have to watch his husband enjoy dessert instead of enjoying it with him.

“No, Draco… you are not excused. I’m angry with you and can’t bring myself to spank you while I feel this way.” Harry sounded so disappointed in him that Draco felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye. “As part of your punishment, you will endure sitting with me as I eat the dessert we should be sharing.”

Dinki seemed to sense the tension in the room as she delivered a slice of chocolate cake to Harry.

Seeing the fudge icing that topped and seeped from between the fluffy layers of chocolate cake, Draco’s tears multiplied. It was his favorite type of dessert and he’d asked for it just the other day. His lower lip trembled as he watched Harry eat the cake bit by bit…savoring the rich gooey chocolate.

“I had asked Dinki to make this after you’d gone to your office to study this morning. I thought it would be a lovely treat after a long day of bookwork.” Harry commented as he quickly licked the last of the icing from his fork and stood. “I guess you’ll have to wait until tomorrow for that. Join me in the sitting room so we can talk, Draco.” Not giving the blond an option, Harry moved to hold the back of his chair and took Draco’s hand as soon as he was upright and stable on his feet. The brunette gently led the way to the sofa and pulled his husband astride his lap. Once Draco was settled and focused on him, Harry sighed heavily, “Why am I angry with you, Dragon?”

“Because I didn’t eat lunch,” Draco answered, chewing his lip.

“Yes, but there’s more to it than that. By not eating lunch you allowed your body to weaken. What if I wasn’t here and the children needed you? You were so dizzy that you couldn’t even stand up by yourself, Draco…how can I trust our children’s care to you if you won’t keep up your strength?” Harry asked, not unreasonably.

Logically, Draco knew that if Harry wasn’t around and he felt that way he could call Dinki but he didn’t think Harry would like to hear that so he stayed quiet.

“Can you guess the other reason I’m angry with you?” Harry asked calmly.

“It’s because I was going to vanish the plate so I wouldn’t get caught…” Draco’s voice held sadness and guilt. “Isn’t it?”

“And what would that be?” Harry’s eyebrow rose as he prompted his husband. When Draco only shrugged, Harry frowned. “Think about it, Dragon… If I’d arrived at your office just one minute later…”

“The plate would’ve been gone…” Draco looked down. “And you would’ve let me have a piece of cake.”

Harry was vaguely amused but refused to let it show. “What I would’ve done is ask what was wrong, Draco. I love you and I would’ve been very worried…What would you have said?” The grimace that appeared on the blond’s face spoke volumes but Harry gave a voice to the words. “Lies…You would’ve lied to me, Draco, and that is unacceptable.” Sad grey eyes looked back at Harry so, rather than keep him in suspense, Harry continued. “Like I said, watching me eat dessert without you was only part of your punishment. Can you guess what the other part will be?”

Draco whimpered unintelligibly.

Harry shook his head sadly. “I let it go last time because of the Bogart and Christmas, but not this time – not today. You need to understand that I will not tolerate lies, Draco. If that means delivering a spanking, then so be it. I’m calm enough now, that I won’t harm you in the process. Lay face down over my lap like a good boy.”

Lip trembling, Draco did as he was told.

Harry gritted his teeth as he lowered the waist of Draco’s trousers to his knees. “I’ll count them down from twenty, Dragon.” He said as he placed his hand on the milky white expanse of his husband’s skin. He lifted his hand and let it fall. “Twenty.”

Draco gasped at the sharp sting.

“Nineteen.” Harry’s seemingly dispassionate voice rang out. “Eighteen.”

Draco lost count and couldn’t concentrate as the sting on his ass transformed into a burning sensation and then into an all-over ache. At some point he’d begun to sob but soon he heard Harry say ‘one’ and he knew it was over.

Harry turned Draco around, pulled up his trousers and cupped his pale, wet face. “I’m sorry this punishment was necessary…but I’m not sorry for executing it. I love you and our children love you. We need you to keep your strength up and we need to be able to trust you. Understand?”

Draco mopped his tears away with a handkerchief but nodded to Harry, “Yes, Harry. I’m sorry.”

Harry sighed as he held the blond close. “I know, baby. I know.” Harry comforted his errant husband until Draco withdrew from his arms.

“I’m going to shower before bed.” Draco said listlessly as he stood and walked to the door.

As Harry watched him go, he hoped Draco really did understand because it had taken all of his willpower to hide how much it hurt that Draco thought about lying to him. The click of the door seemed to flip a switch inside Harry setting free his tears of anguish. He hadn’t wanted to spank the blond and it had hurt Harry terribly to do it but the crime warranted that punishment so he had to follow through or Draco would never take him seriously. Both men now had to accept the consequences of their actions and Harry was nervous to see how Draco would behave over the next days and weeks after his first real punishment.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

After leaving Harry’s side, Draco went upstairs and stood at the door to the nursery. His bum was throbbing and his eyes still a little teary. This had been the first real punishment and he knew he deserved it but it shocked Draco that Harry had really done it. He knew he’d think twice the next time he considered lying to his husband. He’d always known that Harry would be the disciplinarian in the family but it really just clicked in his brain that Draco was one of those in need of it.

The blond walked over to his son’s crib and smiled tremulously down at the tiny figure before glancing over at his daughter. He’d failed them that day and he knew it. Draco decided right then and there that he’d never do anything to endanger himself or his children.

Selene was lying between the cribs and looked up. As if sensing his need for comfort, the black dog stood and hurried over.

Shocked at his own behavior, Draco dropped to his knees and threw his arms around her furry shoulders. Miraculously, the twins slept on as their bearer struggled to move past his crime and its consequences.

A little while later, Harry found Draco curled up and sleeping in the rocking chair next to Lyra’s crib. He sighed upon seeing the tear tracks that decorated the other man’s pale face. Rather than wake the blond, Harry picked Draco up and carried him to bed. After undressing both Draco and himself, Harry re-dressed them in pyjamas and climbed in next to his spouse.

Draco whimpered in his sleep but unconsciously moved closer to the brunette.

Harry once again cradled his husband and fell asleep as well.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Harry?”

The fear and need in Draco’s voice dragged Harry back to consciousness and Harry’s heart clenched as he looked down into his husband’s face.

The blond was tossing and turning in his sleep. “Harry, please! I need you!”

“Dragon!” Harry said softly as he tightened his grip on Draco. “I’m here, baby, I’m here!”

Draco’s eyes popped open and he gasped for breath as Harry tried to sooth him.

“Shhh…” Harry whispered. “Deep breaths, Dragon; it’s okay…just relax…you’re safe. It was just a dream.”

Draco turned around to face Harry. “I’m sorry, Harry! I’m so sorry about what happened yesterday!” He curled into the brunette’s startled embrace, murmuring so quietly that Harry couldn’t tell what he was saying.

Harry’s eyes burned with unshed tears at the thought that he’d given his husband nightmares. “Can you talk about it, Dragon?” He could feel Draco’s heart beating too rapidly and the blond was still a sobbing mess so he called for Dinki to bring him a calming potion.

The elf appeared seconds later with the requested potion in hand which she gave directly to her master. “Should Dinki be fetching Master Draco’s parents, Master Harry?”

“Not yet, Dinki; maybe later,” Harry shook his head before speaking to his husband. “Draco, I need you to take a potion for me. Tip your head back for me, baby. Please?”

Draco whined as Harry drew back but didn’t resist opening his mouth to accept the potion. No sooner had the potion been swallowed than Draco felt the effects. His breathing evened out and his heartbeat slowed to a normal rate. The muscles in his body relaxed slightly but still Draco clung tightly to Harry.

“I’m here, Dragon,” Harry whispered to the blond. “You’re safe at home…Can you tell me what frightened you so much?”

“I was alone…All alone,” Draco whimpered. “Somehow I knew the twins were safe but they weren’t anywhere in sight or anyplace I could think of…”

“It’s alright, Dragon. The babies are safe in their cribs…” Harry told him softly.

Draco acted as if Harry hadn’t said a word. “You and I were separated and I was so alone…I had this awful feeling that it was because I lied to you. I’m so sorry, Harry! Don’t leave me alone?”

“Hey! Its okay, Dragon, it’s all going to be okay…” Harry laid his cheek against the top of Draco’s head. “Listen to me, baby…I love you! We’re a family and I’m not going anywhere without you and Lyra and Caelum.”

Draco buried his face into Harry’s chest finally allowing those words to ease his mind. “I love you too, Harry. Can you ever forgive me for trying to lie to you?”

“I forgave you as soon as you’d been properly punished, Dragon.” Harry hugged the blond tighter. “That’s how punishments work. If you do something wrong, you get punished and then it’s over. The slate is wiped clean and I won’t punish you for it again unless it happens again.”

“Really?” Draco murmured in wonder. “Father always brought up old issues every time I got scolded. He told me off for things I did in First Year when I was in Fifth.”

“Well, that’s not how I do things, Dragon.” Harry sighed, relieved that this issue was finally revealed. “Are you alright now?”

“Yes…but I didn’t take my shower…” Draco glanced up at his husband. “I didn’t mean to lie, Harry! I was going to take it but I got sidetracked!”

“Draco, calm yourself.” Harry kissed the blond lightly. “I’m sure you just forgot and it’s not like I commanded you to take a shower before bed and you disobeyed me. That’s something I’d get upset over not this. Sleep and you can shower in the morning.”

“Can we not sleep?” Draco asked quietly.

“What do you mean, love?” Harry frowned.

“Make love to me, Harry? Please?” Draco asked breathily.

“Are you sure? I thought you’d want to wait a few days. That spanking had to hurt.” Harry bit his lip lightly. He was up for it if Draco was but he didn’t want to hurt his lover.

“I want you, Harry. I love when you hold me this way and your thigh has been pressing into my cock for a good few minutes. Take me, Harry – please?” Draco moved his hips so Harry could feel his erection.

Harry could feel his husband’s hard cock against his thigh and that’s when his own cock began to harden. As much as he wanted to roll the other man onto his back and fuck him, he wanted to see Draco do as he was told. So he smirked, “I’m quite tired, Draco…you’ll have to do all the work.”

Draco nodded hesitantly. “Alright…”

“Undress for me. You’re going to ride my cock and you’re going to give me a show while you do.” Harry’s voice became a growl.

Draco bit his lip and quickly disrobed. When he was fully nude, Draco went into the drawer for the tube of lubricant and offered it to his husband.

“Don’t touch your cock, Dragon. Just prep your hole.” Harry commanded as he cast the charm that cleansed Draco’s passage.

“You want me to…but you never let me…” Draco stared at his husband but got to his knees and turned so his ass would face Harry. Then he took the cap off before squeezing some onto his fingers.

“I know…but today I want you to prove you can obey me and I’m telling to prep yourself properly for my cock.” Harry was leering at the blond as he finally began to carry out the task he’d been given. “That’s a good boy… I can see your pink little hole …Now, I can see your finger moving in and out with the lube…Add another finger…” Harry licked his lips as Draco’s second finger joined the first. “Add the third now…That’s enough. You should be properly stretched, so come over here and ride me.”

Draco whined at the loss of his fingers and struggled to his feet.

Harry cleaned the blond’s hand with another charm before allowing Draco to straddle his hips. Harry took hold of his cock and kept it steady as Draco sank onto it.

Wanting to move, the submissive blond whimpered when Harry’s hands pressed into his hips.

“You will not touch your cock. You will not come until you’re told to. Understood?” Harry had that authoritative look glittering in his green eyes.

Draco nodded tightly until Harry’s hands softened their hold and he was able to move. After placing a hand on Harry’s chest, Draco lifted his hips up until it felt like his lover’s cock was barely inside of him.

Harry’s eyes held onto Draco’s as the blond slid all the way back down. The emotions Harry saw in those grey orbs told him that Draco was very excited by this experience. “Again…and faster this time.”

His other hand joined the first to help him balance but Draco was panting as he lifted his hips this time. As soon as he felt nearly empty, Draco moaned and fell back down – impaled once again. Lifting himself quickly, he soon found a steady rhythm but not fast enough for his impatient husband. Lost in the sensation of Harry’s cock sliding in and out of his slippery hole, Draco barely noticed the sudden change in position as Harry rolled them over. “Touch me, Harry, please?” He whimpered and gasped for air as Harry pounded into his prostate. “Please, Harry… Need to come – please let me!”

Harry stopped moving.

“No! Harry, please, please, please don’t stop?” The blond protested with a moan.

Harry smirked as he cast a Tempus charm to count down from sixty seconds. “If you can last for one whole minute while I tease you…then you may come, Draco.”

Draco bit his lip nervously but agreed with a nod.

Harry’s fingertips settled on Draco’s sensitive nipples and began to pinch rhythmically.

Draco’s back arched as he whined in pleasure.

“Beautiful…” Harry whispered as he leaned down to lick the hard nubs. Draco’s keening cry made Harry grin. There were thirty seconds left when Harry pulled his cock out slowly before ramming back into his lover.

“Please, Harry! Oh my gods, I can’t!” Draco babbled. “I need! Harry, please?”

Harry said nothing but, as the timer reached the last ten seconds, he took Draco’s cock into one hand and lightly ran a fingertip from the opposite hand in a circle around the head before sweeping it across the slit.

Lights exploded in Draco’s vision as he watched the Tempus charm change to all zeros and Harry was grinning as Draco covered them in white creamy goo.

The feel of Draco clenching around him had Harry begin thrusting again and the brunette quickly followed his husband into bliss. He kissed a stunned Draco lightly as he cleaned them up before settling in to get back to sleep.

Over the next few days, Harry and the twins supervised Draco’s lunchtimes to be sure that he ate. About a week after the punishment, Dinki took over while Harry and the babies went back to their usual routine. It was almost a full month before Draco was once again trusted to properly eat lunch by himself but it did happen and it made them all happy.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Just days after the second anniversary of Voldemort’s defeat, Harry and Dinki were feeding the twins in the sitting room when the floo activated and without preamble, Ron began speaking. “Did you get one too?”

Harry jumped, accidentally making his daughter’s highchair wobble. Dinki, who was feeding Harry’s son Caelum, quickly used her magic to steady it again but the damage was done and little Lyra began to cry. As he lifted his daughter into his arms, Harry glared at his friend’s fiery head. “Get one what? What are you talking about?”

“Sorry, Harry,” Ron winced as Caelum began to fuss. “We got a letter from the ministry and we wondered if you did too.”

“Bring Angie and Mione over and I’ll get Draco.” Harry rolled his eyes as Ron disappeared. He soothed his children as Dinki hurried off to fetch Draco.

As soon as the blond walked in, Harry handed Lyra off to the elf who smiled as she took Caelum as well. He pulled Draco into his arms because he knew that his husband couldn’t lie while they were so close. “Did we get a letter from the ministry recently?”

“No, Harry.” Draco shook his head decisively. “I’d tell you about something like that right away.”

“Would you?” Harry asked softly.

Draco was offended that Harry didn’t believe him, “Of course!”

“Hi, Harry.” Hermione smiled as Ron followed her through the floo holding their daughter Angelica.

Harry stared at Draco a moment longer before turning to face their guests. He swept his god daughter into his arms for a quick hug before placing the little one into the warded play area with the twins. “Draco says we haven’t gotten anything from the ministry. What’s your letter about?”

“They want us to have another baby, Harry.” Hermione frowned. “They expect me to become pregnant by July.”

“Did anyone else you know of get this type of letter?” Harry asked.

“Luna mentioned it yesterday when she and Blaise visited with their son but we only got ours this morning.” Ron said.

“Charlie also said something when he was over for dinner with Gus and Cory.” Hermione told the men. “And I had a letter from Hannah about it today.”

“All of you have only one child. I’m sure that’s it. We have the twins, so maybe they decided to give us a break. Let’s ask Padma, Ginny and George if they’ve gotten letters like this.” Harry was relieved that there was a rational explanation for this. He would be so happy to find out that Draco hadn’t lied to him.

Draco called for Kreacher to bring parchment and a self inking quill. He addressed three letters and sent them out with their owl. Kreacher made up a tea tray for the group when Harry asked and soon they had the answers they were looking for.

“I’ll open Padma’s letter. Harry, you take George’s and Ron should open Ginny’s.” Hermione ordered an hour later when Dinki brought the letters to the group.

Harry read to himself with Draco looking over his shoulder. Harry sighed in relief, “I’m so happy you didn’t lie to me, Dragon.”

Draco passively allowed Harry to hug him before whispering to him. “I’d never lie to you about something that could affect our family as horribly as the penalty for ignoring one of these letters would. That dream I had last month would’ve been enough to convince me to be truthful even if the spanking hadn’t.”

As he watched the blond walk out, Harry frowned at the reminder of that night and shook his head before informing the others of what he read. “These are the only couples from Hogwarts with multiple births that I know of – besides us – and none of them have received a letter to push for a second pregnancy.”

“So it’s just the ones with single children…and they want us to breed again. I feel like some kind of animal.” Hermione shivered as her gaze shifted between her husband and their best friend. “This isn’t right. It wasn’t right a year and a half ago when they forced us all to marry so young and it’s still not right.”

“I don’t get it,” Ron sighed. “We married when they told us to and had our first kids when they told us to. Why can’t they just leave the rest up to us?”

“I don’t know, mate. I’ll owl Kingsley and see if he’ll tell me what’s going on.” Harry hugged his friends as they gathered up their child and her things. “I want you guys to come for dinner tomorrow.”

“Molly’s having all of us kids over tomorrow.” Hermione told him. “Why don’t you join us? You know she’d love to see all of you.”

“Alright, I’ll speak to Draco and let you know.” Harry shook Ron’s hand and watched them use the floo to leave. Once they were gone, Harry sighed and walked down to Draco’s office leaving Dinki in charge of the twins. He knocked twice before peeking inside. “Dragon?”

There was silence for a moment as Draco decided whether to answer his husband.


	38. Chapter 38

******** ******** Chapter 38 ******** ********

“Draco, please answer me?” Harry was beside himself with guilt at misjudging his husband. He loved the blond but he’d truly thought that if something like this second pregnancy letter had come to Draco, he’d hide it to push forward in his studies.

“I don’t know how.” Draco didn’t look up from his book.

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.” Harry said softly as he approached.

“You’ve little reason to, I suppose…” Draco whispered when he felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder. “But it doesn’t feel good! You said I wouldn’t get another punishment unless it happened again, but I have neither neglected my health nor lied to you since last month and yet you still consider me suspect.”

“C’mon, Draco,” Harry squeezed his husband’s shoulder lightly. “If they sent you a letter like that, would you take the potion again and postpone your training or would you destroy the letter?”

“I’d hate it…and I’d moan and complain about it…but I’d do it. I’d take the potion.” Draco felt a tear roll down his cheek as he stood and turned around to face Harry. “I’d do it because being pregnant was an amazing experience and, even though it was just a dream last month, being separated from you and our babies isn’t something I’d risk happening… ever.”

Seeing nothing but the truth in Draco’s grey eyes, Harry bit his lip. “I’ll never doubt you again, Dragon. I swear… Won’t you please forgive me?”

Draco sighed as he buried his face in Harry’s chest and let the brunette hold him tightly. “I can never stay angry with you…no matter how I try.” Harry’s body heat surrounded him, soothing most of his doubts. “I do forgive you, prat… but I want to negotiate a different method of punishment.”

Harry took a breath before asking what Draco meant.

“I’ve been thinking about it and…” The blond stepped back and bit his lip. “The way you took me over your knee for a spanking was humiliating and I felt like a child, Harry.”

“I’m glad you didn’t like it, Draco. You weren’t supposed to like it.” Harry frowned. “It was a punishment.”

“I’ve been punished before, Harry…it never felt that way.” Draco shook his head sadly and tugged Harry down to sit with him on the bench. “I accept that I need to be punished sometimes. I accept that you will be the one to punish me – as my Dominant husband…but please, Harry – allow me some input as to what I can and cannot take.”

Harry just sat for a moment, thinking about this request. It wasn’t unreasonable and Harry had just offended the man so some recompense was owed him. Finally he nodded. “So what do you suggest?”

Draco restrained his relief, “I’ll continue to accept a spanking if you wish, Harry, but allow me the dignity of choosing the position and counting the strikes myself…please?”

Harry nodded again to show his acceptance. “That is acceptable to me. Show me the position you’d prefer.”

Draco thought for a moment and stood up. He went to the end of his desk and bent at the hip while placing his hands on either side. “This would work, and the back of the couch in the sitting room is just about this height as well.”

Harry stood and walked around Draco. He could see the appeal this position had for the blond. His ass was at the right height for Harry’s hand and it did show slightly more dignity then being sprawled across Harry’s lap. It showed that, rather then being a child that couldn’t control himself, Draco chose to accept the consequences of his actions. Harry felt Draco’s respect for him that he’d addressed the issue without simply rebelling. “Alright, Draco…I accept your suggestions. The next time you need disciplinary action, you will take this position over the back of the couch in the sitting room and count twenty strikes of my hand.” As he said this Harry ran a hand down Draco’s back and squeezed his bottom.

Draco squeaked in surprise before turning to glare ruefully at his husband. He was glad the serious nature of the conversation had ended but that didn’t mean it should turn that playful, not yet at least. He grudgingly let Harry hug him again.

After a few moments, Harry backed away to see his husband’s face. “I’ve volunteered to write to the Minister about this and Hermione and Ron have asked us to join the Weasleys at the Burrow tomorrow night.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I suppose we could, if you really want to.”

“You know Lyra and Caelum love playing with all the Weasley kids.” Harry grinned.

“I know…” The blond chuckled. “And I would hate to be the one standing in their way.”

“Dinki will call you in a bit for dinner, love.” Harry said with a quick kiss to his husband’s forehead.

“Don’t…” Draco protested refusing to relinquish Harry’s embrace. “I don’t want to be alone yet.”

Harry relished Draco’s openness, however reluctant it might be. He tightened his arms. “Take a break. Join me and the babies. They’ll love seeing you more.”

Feeling Harry’s closeness, Draco took a moment to savor it. “Maybe I do want to be alone…alone with you.”

Harry chuckled upon feeling Draco’s lips brush his earlobe. “Here…?”

The blond grinned. Harry had been true to his word never refusing his husband’s advances and Draco never let an opportunity pass. “Yes…right here…over the desk?” His voice sounded soft and breathy.

“You want to me to bend you over your desk and fuck you?” Quite amused, Harry kissed Draco hard on the mouth. “I’ll never understand it. You just love being overpowered in your own territory.”

Draco moaned as the edge of his desk bit into the back of his thighs. “Only you…Only you can overpower me like this, Harry!”

“Good. That’s just as it should be…husband.” The brunette grinned as he leaned into his lover, casting a spell that suddenly completely unfastened Draco’s clothing.

Draco looked down in shock. “How did you…?”

“I read it in a book.” Harry shook with laughter. “Maybe I’ll teach it to you later.” He proceeded to lower Draco’s trousers to his ankles before manhandling the other man into position. Pressing down so Draco’s chest touched the cool desk surface; he bent over his husband and whispered into his ear. “Move and I’ll spank you.”

The blond’s eyes fluttered closed even as he felt his nipples harden to tight nubs, but he did remain still.

Harry didn’t waste time summoning lube. He used a spell to clean and lubricate Draco’s ass and then took Draco’s hands in his. “Place your hands next to your head.”

“No. Hold them at my back, Harry…or bind them…Oh Harry, please bind them!” Draco felt himself grow harder as Harry moved his wand and cast Incarcerous. Harry’s hands ran lightly over his buttocks and thighs, making Draco shiver with anticipation. He moaned as Harry’s fingers found his hole and probed deeply. “In me, Harry! I need you inside me!”

“Such a bossy little bottom, you are…” After a quick caress to Draco’s cock, Harry gave into the blond’s urging and spread the soft white globes of Draco’s ass. The slick hole shimmered in the light and Harry smiled as he finally undid his trousers. He pressed the head of his cock to the other man’s glistening hole and groaned as he sank deeply into his husband.

“Salazar, yes! By the gods, Harry! More!” Draco whined and pleaded but Harry smiled taking his time.

“I love this, Dragon. I love that I can work you up so much that you’ll beg and plead for more.” Harry withdrew from Draco’s body only to sink back in a moment later. He pressed Draco’s bound hands against his back and whispered, “Don’t forget…you asked for this, my dragon.”

Draco whimpered as Harry began to pound his hips against the desk. He moaned with every stroke and tightened his anus once in a while to keep Harry guessing. Soon enough Harry gave up his teasing thrusts and pulled Draco up against his chest. He licked the light bruise at the juncture of Draco’s neck and shoulder, “It seems I haven’t marked you in a while…”

Draco’s eyes shone a lovely shade of molten silver as he realized Harry’s fetish was making an appearance, “Oh gods, Harry…” His neck was especially sensitive there because of Harry’s love of love bites and one of his favorite nicknames for his husband was inspired by the same habit.

The brunette didn’t even try to hide his glee as his lips fastened on the spot. His tongue swept the area repeatedly as the blond writhed. His teeth bit in slightly as he suckled the skin. Harry even brought his arms up and around the bound man that was quivering in his embrace.

Draco whined but lay still, allowing it to happen. His cock throbbed and begged for attention so he gave it a voice, “Let me come, Harry, please? Please, please, please – let me?”

Harry said nothing as he reached around to find his lover’s cock.

Draco’s cry when Harry’s warm hand cradled his organ was a beautiful thing. He sounded tortured and yet somehow joyous at the same time. “I need it! I need it! Yes – Harry, please?!”

“Come…” Harry told his lustful lover even as he began to thrust again.

The word was whispered harshly into Draco’s ear but still he obeyed, releasing into Harry’s hand even as he clamped down on Harry’s organ dragging Harry quickly after and soon he was holding Draco up instead of down.

Self-conscious now, Draco’s smirk was ruined by a tinge of pink on his cheeks. “That was…”

“Hot. Yeah…I love when you come up with fun ideas for us to try.” Harry’s eyes sparkled as a smile tugged his lips. He quickly banished the rope from Draco’s wrists and closed his trousers. “I also love when you let me indulge my fetish.”

“You vampire!” Draco accused, touching the spot as Harry cast the cleaning spells. “You know I like it too…” He whispered cuddling into Harry once he was clean and dressed again. “Let’s go see our children.”

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

They spent the rest of the day playing with Lyra and Caelum who were learning to say larger words. They’d finally learned ‘Daddy’ and the most recent discovery was the names of the colors. They could already say blue, red, green, and purple. Well it came out as ‘boo’, ‘wed’, ‘geen’ or ‘gween’ and ‘poo-pull’ but it was semi-understandable so they agreed to keep working on it. The twins could also say short phrases along with ‘yes’ or ‘no’.

After a nice dinner with his family, Harry watched Draco play with their children while he let his thoughts drift.

Draco spoke to them as if they were little people instead of babies. It was one of the things they’d decided on a long time ago because Harry hadn’t liked the way Professor Umbridge acted toward himself and the other students. They still used small and inexplicit words but there was no high pitched voice and no condescension even though the twins were only ten months old rather than years older.

Harry watched as Draco held Lyra’s little hands and encouraged her to ‘walk to Papa’. He cooperated and held his hands out to his princess. “It’s ok, sweetheart. Daddy’s got you. Walk to me.”

Cautiously Lyra’s little foot inched forward. Draco held her steady as she brought her other foot to meet the first. Then she plopped down on her bottom and pouted. She held her hands out to Harry and demanded, “No Papa. You come.”

Draco gasped as Harry’s eyebrows rose. “Lyra Zinnia, that’s not nice! Is that the way you speak to your Papa?”

Her little lip trembled. “Peas?”

Harry bit his own and desperately wanted to go scoop her up but he resisted. “Lyra, how do you ask Papa to come get you? Show me.”

Tears formed in her beautiful green eyes as she whimpered.

Draco seemed reluctant to leave her there but Harry motioned for him to do just that.

“Lyra, when you want me to come to you, I want you to say ‘please come, Papa’. Can you do that?” Harry asked without moving.

She nodded and held her hands out again so Harry hurried to pick her up.

“Can you say those words for me, Lyra?” Harry asked as he comforted the baby, bringing her back to the couch with him.

“Woowds.” She said softly as she buried her face in Harry’s shoulder.

“Say ‘please’.” Harry instructed her.

“Peas.” Lyra said lifting her head.

Vaguely, Harry heard Caelum echo her. “Now, say ‘come’.”

“Come, Papa.” Lyra blinked up at Harry.

“Come.” Caelum had crawled over to Harry’s feet from Draco’s side of the room and he lifted his hand to tug Harry’s trousers.

“Good. That was very good, my darlings. Now let’s put them together. Say ‘please come, Papa’.” Harry reached down just as Caelum pulled himself up to stand next to Harry’s knee and carded though the strawberry blond locks.

“Peas come, Papa.” The twins said, almost at once.

“That was wonderful!” Harry told them. “You know what? It works for Daddy too. Ask Daddy to come here.”

“Peas come, Daddy?” Caelum asked as he reached out a hand in Draco’s direction.

Draco smiled and came over to join them. “That was perfect, my sweetlings.” He lightly patted his daughter’s head while allowing his son to grasp his fingers.

“I need your help with something when they’re asleep, love.” Harry murmured as Draco brought Caelum up to sit on his lap.

“The letter to Kingsley?” Draco asked knowingly.

Harry nodded and twirled a bit of Lyra’s hair between his fingers. “Politics aren’t my forte. I don’t know how to address it with the finesse I know you would have.”

“You did fine in the month before we got married. You’re probably just out of practice.” Draco smiled again. He knew just how to help. “You write the letter. I’ll look it over and make any necessary changes, alright?”

Harry nodded back with a grin. He was so glad things were working out this way. He felt that Draco truly loved and understood him and Harry was making the effort to reciprocate. Together they could make a brilliant life and it was already happening…now if they could find a way to get the ministry to lay off of their fellow citizens!

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Kingsley is willing to meet tomorrow afternoon. He didn’t say so but I think the letter impressed him.” Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron. “If it was up to me, I would’ve just come right out with it, but Draco made me see that this time we needed subtlety instead.”

Hearing Harry’s praise from across the room, Draco looked over and smiled. He had been discussing the difficulties of raising twins with George and Ginny while Harry informed the rest of what was going on with the ministry.

“Yes, the traditional Gryffindor method is to charge right in but sometimes it’s necessary to become sly and cunning. I can admit that.” Hermione snickered as soon as she saw the blond’s satisfied face. She got up and walked over. “Hi…I want to thank you for helping Harry with this.”

“It doesn’t really affect me and Harry so you didn’t think I would.” Draco snorted lightly. “That’s what you meant isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry.” She had the grace to look as guilty as she felt. “I guess, in this case, I’m a little guilty of the old clichéd house prejudices.”

“It’s been over a year and a half since Harry and I were married and I’ve been acting like a Hufflepuff.” Draco joked. “I need to exercise my Slytherin muscles and Ravenclaw wit.”

Hermione smiled. “I guess the only way to match your Gryffindor husband is to adopt some of the other house traits.”

The blond nodded. “Yes, Harry’s not a politician so he doesn’t know how to subtly negotiate the twists and turns. He did alright during those few months before the wedding but now…? He’s out of practice and it shows…to me at least.”

“I also think that Harry being the dominant one in your marriage has done some good for him. He seems more at ease with…” Hermione broke off with a blush.

“Control?” Draco smirked. He was surprised the she would bring up such a topic. “Since the beginning of the war, Harry seems to have become more decisive and…well, inspiring. With me, he just…”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to go on. I know how he is.” Hermione laid a hand on Draco’s arm.

“Do you?” Draco asked softly. “He was kind and careful enough while we courted, that month. When we married I had to remind him that he could be more assertive with certain issues. Now? Well…” His pale skin flushed pink with slight discomfiture. “Now he probably wouldn’t hesitate to walk over and whisper a demand to meet him in the bedroom right here in front of everyone.”

“See?” Hermione giggled nervously and glanced in her friend’s direction. “I told you it was good for him.”

Draco shook his head with a shocked chuckle as she stood again and walked off while he rejoined the conversation with Ginny, George and their spouses.

Molly served dinner with help from Dinki who always accompanied her Masters and helped out where needed.

Harry was happy that Hermione rarely voiced objections anymore. She had gotten used to seeing and dealing with the happily bonded elf that lived in service to his family. Seeing Draco deep in discussion with George, Ginny and Hermione a little while ago had pleased the brunette greatly and he couldn’t wait to show his appreciation for his husband’s behavior.

Dessert was dished out quickly and devoured in a pace that was just as rapid.

Once all bellies had been filled, Harry found a path to Draco’s side. He whispered into the blond’s ear. “Molly has asked if we’ll stay the night but I’d really like to get you alone.”

Draco’s eyes found Hermione’s face and he blushed when she met his gaze. “Why don’t we just slip into our room for a quick tryst while the others are occupied? Dinki can be our eyes on the children while we’re…busy.”

Harry smiled. “Good idea. Meet me in there.”

Draco’s eyelids fluttered closed as he nodded. When he opened them again, Draco bit his lip and smirked at Harry’s friend as he made his way to the bedroom they’d been given. He disrobed before silencing and warding the room against anyone except Harry entering before deciding to surprise his husband.

Harry’s expression was a sight when he saw a naked Draco kneeling at the foot of their bed. He removed his clothes and stood in front of the blond. “I know you’re still not overly fond of this place and this family, Draco but you behave so brilliantly when we’re here…And this is a wonderful surprise – this submission when I didn’t demand or even request it. Thank you, love.”

“You’re welcome, Harry.” Draco looked up at him. “You said that you wanted to get me alone…what did you intend with that if not my submission?”

“I thought I might give you pleasure rather than you pleasuring me…” Harry grinned as Draco leaned to press the side of his face against Harry’s thigh. “I was impressed by your behavior and want to reward you for it.”

Having expected something like that, the blond lifted himself up and nuzzled his husband’s balls. “It pleases me to please you, Harry. Won’t you let me?”

Harry’s eyes closed as he nodded and soon he felt Draco’s mouth close over his cock. He gave into the sensations and began to stroke his lover’s hair. The warmth and wetness soon became too much and Harry gripped Draco’s braid as he emptied himself into the blond’s mouth.

Draco was happily panting as Harry withdrew and knelt beside him.

“God, Dragon!” Harry whispered as he leaned in to take possession of husband’s mouth. “You are so amazing. Let me do something for you. What can I…?”

Draco was shaking his head. “I’ve wanted that for hours, Harry…to come in here with you and suck you dry. Let me go back out there and socialize with them knowing I’ve made you happy. I’ll be hard and waiting for my full pleasure. I want it that way.”

“I’ll get Ron and Mione to watch Lyra for the night and I know Charlie and Gus would love to have Caelum visit with Corry.” Harry’s eyes darkened with desire. If he allowed Draco to do this, he knew the blond would be frantic for a good hard fuck when they returned to the room. “When we come back in here, I’ll expect you to let me have you…my way.”

“Yes, Harry.” Draco already felt the aches Harry would give him later.

The pair went back out and mingled for a few hours before returning to their room for the night. Once alone, Harry thoroughly enjoyed his husband’s lean and pliant body before joining the blond in exhausted slumber.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

He and Draco had gotten home hours ago so they could settle the children before the Minister arrived. The floo flashed green and Harry could hear Kreacher’s voice as he greeted their guest.

Harry smiled as his friend entered the room. “Kingsley! How’ve you been?”

“Quite busy, Harry, but I always have time for you.” The older man grinned and shook Harry’s hand before sitting on the couch. “How are Draco and the little ones?”

“I’m well, sir.” Draco said as he walked in to join them. He smiled softly and took a seat next to his husband. “And our children are healthy and growing like weeds.”

“Wonderful! This is fantastic news, boys. I am happy to hear it.” Kingsley’s face was alight with joy. “And how are you two getting on? Everything is alright there?”

“Yes, Kingsley, we get along swimmingly.” Harry held Draco’s hand in his.

“I gather you did not ask me here for a social visit…” The dark skinned man shrewdly prodded the conversation along.

Harry nodded. “As much as we enjoy your visits, you are correct. This isn’t meant to be a social one. Ron and Hermione just got a letter from the ministry.”

“I see.” Kingsley sighed as he stood and began to wander the room.

“Kingsley…what’s going on? Why is this issue so important to the wizengamot?” Harry asked as gently as possible.

“I don’t know how to answer your questions, Harry.” The older man sighed again, this time sounding exhausted. “I didn’t approve or disapprove of this order. I wasn’t given the option. The Department of Marriage and Families has control of the Marriage Law and the results of that Law.”

“But there has to be a way to get them to treat the men and women involved as people instead of livestock that can breed for them.” Harry glared at the floor so Kingsley wouldn’t misinterpret his feelings. “It was wrong of them to make that law, you know. They imposed their will on our private lives. They forced marriage and children on people too young to see or protest it in the wake of a war. All of us lost something in that war, whether it was a loved one or our innocence or even our lives…and after losing so much already we were given a choice of losing our freedom in one of two ways: go to Azkaban or get married.”

“Eighteen is the age when you’re supposed to be free to make mistakes and find ways to fix them without making even more mistakes.” Draco added. “It’s the age when kids are free to leave the confines of one school but enter into the school of life so they can be taught those lessons that can’t be learned from a textbook.”

“I understand that, boys, but one of those lessons is that the government is a powerful body that can’t ignore certain issues. Our world isn’t able to easily replenish our numbers to the extent that they were lost in the war and this law was the only way the wizengamot saw to do that.” Kingsley rationalized.

“Well what’s done is done in regards to that…but why can they not let us have control back, Kingsley?” Harry asked still confused. “They commanded us to marry and have one child each and we’ve done it, so I don’t see why the wizengamot can’t let us go on with our lives. Surely at this point we should be allowed to choose the number of children we will have.”

“Why not give us that much freedom, sir?” Draco asked with a slight shrug.

“It’s not that simple, Draco.” Kingsley shook his head. “The ministry tries to be democratic but then we come up against things like Prophecies and creatures and issues like this war. When Voldemort returned, Wizarding society made up only a fifth of the entire world population and by the time his rampage was over…well I’m afraid that number has gone down much too far.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t see how a crop of babies will do much of anything to help that.”

“I just don’t see why people can’t choose to have more children when they want. Padma Boot wants to have another pregnancy even though she gave birth to twins just under a year ago but her sister wants to wait a little while so she can get further in her divination studies. They’ve written to the ministry but the Department of Marriage and Families said that Padma is entitled to do as she pleases in that regard but Parvati Goyle is still expected to report a pregnancy by July.” Draco kept his voice calm and clear as he spoke to the minister.

“Birthing twins is more difficult on a woman’s…erm a person’s body than the birth of a single child. Parvati Goyle is very likely to have finished healing by now and so is ready for a new pregnancy. Carriers of twins might not be back on their natural cycles yet and it takes men longer to heal from a pregnancy than women. It’s simply not healthy to place extra burdens on those who have already contributed to the repopulation effort.” Kingsley sat back down and looked directly at Harry. “There are exceptions being made for health reasons. Oliver Wood’s husband isn’t well enough to have more children. They’ve been given a letter of exclusion from any new demands to produce children. Astoria Greengrass’ wife has a letter from her healer that she’s not to become pregnant for a period of no less than two years and so they too have been given a letter of exclusion for that period of time.”

Harry grimaced. He couldn’t see that they had a leg to stand on here. The ministry wasn’t being inhumane about the issue. Yes, it was each person’s right to decide what happened within their own body but the magical world did need an infusion of new members so what could be done? “Thanks for coming by, Kingsley. I’ll talk to Mione and Ron as well as Parvati if necessary.”

“Good man, Harry.” The minister said with a tired smile. “Now where are those little tykes?”

Harry called for Dinki to bring the children and the whole group had a nice visit until Kingsley had to return to his office for the rest of the work day.


	39. Chapter 39

******** ******** Chapter 39 ******** ********  
“So you just let him leave it like this?” Hermione huffed the next day.

“You weren’t incapacitated by Angie’s birth, were you, Mione? What are you planning to do with your life? Are you going into a line of work that would require putting off your training like Draco has his Potions Mastery?” Harry winced as he really listened to himself.

How had he come to agree with Kingsley and the wizengamut? He should be arguing on his friends’ behalf, shouldn’t he? But the harder he tried to think of reasons to oppose the current request for more children from the couples who’d given birth to only one child in the last year, the more he couldn’t find those reasons. 

He paced the room and looked to his husband for inspiration. “They’re not being totally unreasonable, you know? I told you about Wood’s husband and the Greengrass couple and Katie told us what she’d heard from Angelina Johnson – I mean Smith.”

“Yes, she’s got a special dispensation because she’s going to train as an auror.” Hermione’s lips twisted into an ugly pinched expression.

“I still can’t believe she went from our Freddy to Zacharias Smith.” George shook his head in disgust. “And did you hear what they named their poor son? Eugene Ugolino…”

“That poor kid!” Ron grimaced.

“I know. I might have to gift him with some of our products just so he can get back at his parents.” George smirked at his little brother.

Ron nodded emphatically. “I’ll help you pick the ones you give him.”

“Back to the point, guys…if you please?” Harry chuckled in spite of himself. “The wizengamut has reasons for this. We may not understand or agree with them but they’re valid reasons. If you can come up with another idea then I’m certain they’d listen. We are war heroes after all.”

“We are…aren’t we?” Hermione appeared to consider this. “Well – What if they just asked for volunteers? That gives us the choice but also doesn’t limit our options. Parents of twins would be included if they wished to be and parents of single children could take that time to train in their chosen profession for a while.”

“The wizengamut may like that idea but their way gives them a large number of guaranteed births while yours only offers variables.” Draco told her gently. “Their way is to say ‘have a baby or be charged with noncompliance’ which carries a fine and up to two months incarceration at Azkaban. Your suggestion has no penalty for not stepping forward.”

Hermione frowned at the blond. “I don’t think there should be a penalty.”

“But if there’s no penalty then there’s no motivation for anyone to do what you’re asking of them, Hermione!” Draco argued.

“What if they offered a reward of some kind instead of a penalty?” Hermione’s eyes lit up. “If they told people that whoever volunteered to have the next batch of babies that those children would receive a scholarship that would cover the first year at whichever magical school they chose.”

“The wizengamut doesn’t have enough money for that!” Harry protested. “They’d have to hold fundraisers and benefits or raise taxes for that to work!”

“They should cover the Healer’s costs at the very least…” She grumbled. “Do you know how much it costs for gestational visits with a qualified healer?”

“I’ll bring your suggestion to Kinsley about a reward of some kind but you know I can’t promise anything solid.” Harry told his friend. “You also should know that you might be expected to volunteer as an example to the others.”

She sighed. “Alright. I really didn’t want to have another child so soon.”

Draco took a breath. “If it makes you feel any better, we’ll likely be asked to set an example too.”

Harry’s head turned so he could see his husband’s eyes. “I didn’t think of that, Draco. You’re right. If they accept the volunteer option they’ll expect us to support it.” His green eyes swept the room. “Especially since it was Hermione’s idea, all of us will be expected to support it.”

“No! We just had twins, Harry! Surely we can get away with supporting it vocally instead of demonstrably.” Ginny exchanged glances with Katie.

“You don’t understand the way they think. This is Hermione Granger-Weasley’s idea and Harry Potter – Savior of the Wizarding World – is presenting it to the Minister of Magic!” Draco tried to explain. “If she or Harry were anyone else, they wouldn’t even be heard by the minister’s second under-secretary much less the Minister himself!”

“He’s right. Your connection to me opens doors but it also limits you.” Harry bit his lip. “I’m sorry guys.”

“You don’t have the luxury of illusions here…none of us do.” Draco continued as if Harry hadn’t spoken. “If the wizengamut accepts Hermione’s suggestion, you’ll all be expected to make statements and publicly endorse this plan. Ginevra, you might be able to get a note from the healer who delivered Lucas and Lance that could possibly extend your period of rest for a few more months, but Katie and I will have to take on a third child each.”

The Weasley family began speaking amongst themselves, allowing Harry and Draco to have a semi-private moment.

He sighed softly. “I don’t know whether I want this to happen or not.”

Harry felt a twinge of guilt that Draco had barely scraped freedom from pregnancy with the new request and now could be forced to endure it again before his training was finished. “Draco, didn’t Master Loveday say that one of the upcoming levels of your training will be bookwork all over again?”

“He did, Harry, but not for another three levels.” The blond man smirked appearing slightly rueful but Harry could see the disappointment and bitterness behind the Malfoy mask. “I’ll have to do review for the whole ten months or so of the pregnancy before it’ll be safe to continue. At least this time I can brew the potion without having to worry that there’s something mixed in.”

“Don’t despair, Dragon.” Harry whispered, taking his husband into his arms. “We don’t even know if they’ll accept the idea or not.”

“They will. It’s you and Hermione bringing it to them. They’ll accept it and put it in play as soon as you’ve finished explaining it.” The blond was being sardonic but Harry knew he wasn’t exaggerating by much.

Harry and Hermione met with the minister in his offices just a few days later and unsurprisingly found their friend supportive. By the very next week, the Daily Prophet printed a general letter canceling the demands of the previous Ministry communications while outlining the new Granger-Weasley Repopulation Plan.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“The public at large seems to have taken quite well to the new plan, Harry.” Draco heard the Minister’s deep voice echoing through the floo as he approached the living room three days after the article. “We’ve already received letters from over a hundred volunteer couples.”

“Yes, Hermione has gotten many letters of thanks through the post.” His husband answered their friend not realizing the Draco had joined him. “So does this mean…”

“That’s right. You and Draco are released from your obligation to promote the plan.” Kingsley was saying. “As are Ginny Thomas and Katie Weasley.”

Draco gasped revealing himself to Harry. “What?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Kingsley asked as Harry shook his head and turned around.

“No, I wanted to surprise him. I’ll tell him now.” Harry bit his lip as Kingsley cut the connection. “When Hermione and I presented the plan to Kingsley, we also made a deal. If they got a certain amount of volunteers in the first week, then you, Ginny and Katie would be held exempt. It didn’t even take three days to get that number and now you’ll be able to continue your studies and Ginny can train for her future Quidditch stardom while Katie follows through in helping Molly take care of the next generation of Weasleys.”

Draco’s heart raced. His eyes teared up and he closed them until Harry came near. “Do you know how much this means to me, Harry?” The blond whispered softly. “Can you possibly comprehend it?”

Harry’s hand came up to cradle his husband’s face. “I can only hope it means as much as you do to me.”

“And then you say something so sappy and Hufflepuff-ish that I want to cry!” Draco buried his face in Harry’s shoulder as he clutched tightly to the brunette. “God, Harry…thank you. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, love. Now get back to your training so I can inform Ginny and Katie.” Harry squeezed Draco one last time before letting his arms loosen.

“My latest assignment is to weed and inventory the garden and tell him the health of the plants as well because I’ll need to harvest some to prepare as ingredients.” Draco told him. “This is an interesting portion of the training because if certain plants are ground they react differently than if they are dried and still others must be made into a paste before they’re even able to be used because preparing them any other way would render them useless.”

Harry listened to the blond babble happily before sending him outside. “I’ll join you in a moment with the children. I just need to tell Ginny and Katie about the deal.”

Draco nodded and hurried out of the room to gather his notebook and gardening tools.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry had just lifted his son into his arms and checked his nappy before nodding to Dinki who had just finished changing Lyra when suddenly, a loud screech echoed through the house. Harry laid his son back down and took off running for the garden. When he reached the door, he saw Draco with his wand out and pointed at the ground where a snake could be seen poking her head out of a hole. “Dragon? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t bring the babies out, Harry! There’s a snake in the garden! It’s an adder.” Draco moved his foot but stopped when the snake hissed.

“It’s alright, Dragon, relax.” Harry said as he approached. “Step away slowly and go inside, I’ll handle this.”

Draco recalled instantly that his husband was a Parselmouth and backed up.

The snake moved to attack, but Harry stopped her with a harsh hiss allowing Draco to run for the porch.

Draco watched from the doorway in fascination as Harry held a sibilant conversation with the poisonous creature.

“It’ll be alright, Draco. I’ve asked her to stay away from you and the children. She knows all of our scents and she’s even promised not to bite Selene or the elves if we let her stay.” Harry said as the snake slithered over to the far side of the garden.

Draco shivered, rejoining his husband. “I’ve had run-ins with snakes before, Harry. This really frightened me. Are you sure she’ll keep her word?”

“Yes, Dragon. Believe it or not, once a snake pledges their loyalty, it takes a lot to make them turn their backs.” Harry said softly, effectively calming the blond. “You can bring the babies out now, Dinki.” Harry called as he summoned the blanket and basket of toys he’d prepared for the children.

He took Caelum from Dinki first and then lowered Lyra to sit next to her brother. He pulled out some of the animal toys and proceeded with that day’s lesson while Draco cautiously went back to work in his garden.

When Draco had finished his gardening work he took Dinki and the twins inside while Harry remained to have a longer conversation with the adder. He found out that she didn’t have a name as she’d been born in the wild with nobody to call a nestmate. After asking if she’d like one, Harry decided that her name would be Amice, meaning ‘friend’. During their visit, Amice happily volunteered to provide scales, venom, old skins and even blood if Draco needed them for his potions work. When she retreated to her nest, Harry rejoined his family to inform his husband of the benefits to their new friend.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“I can hardly believe they’ll soon be a whole year old, Harry!” Draco whispered as he helped get the twins ready for bed on the night before his birthday. “It seems like yesterday that they were in my belly.”

Harry grinned, laying Lyra in her crib before turning to watch Draco finish securing Caelum’s nappy. “I remember this time last year you and I were sitting in our bed at school… we just held each other as we felt them move inside you. I know you felt fat and ugly but you really were gorgeous.”

Draco’s face flushed as he felt Harry’s eyes travel the length of his body. “I was speaking to Al after today’s lesson…”

“Hmmm?” Harry’s head fell to the side while his focus remained on his husband’s throat which was accentuated by the long blond braid that ended near his waist.

“Yes and…” Draco paused to gain eye contact. “He says that if I continue with my rate of information retention then I should reach the seventh level of training by the middle of October…”

“Is that the level where you’re only reading again?” Harry asked trying to contain his eagerness.

Draco nodded silently fighting a grin. He knew Harry well and loved to please him as he’d once loved to taunt.

“Does that mean…?” Harry whispered softly as he led his husband to bed.

“I can do that level while pregnant, Harry. It’s one of the levels of my training that takes the longest and its split evenly between discussion and bookwork. Plus, I can even still brew some of the simpler potions that I’ll need to help me through the pregnancy.” Draco’s cheeks flushed with pleasure at the way Harry stared at him from the other side of the bed.

“The Pregnancy potion, the stomach calming draughts, and the pre-natal nutrient potions?” Harry breathed. He’d long known that Draco was a smart man but the more the blond revealed of himself the more Harry loved him. “I know we were making some of that in classes but you learned the potion that grows the womb?”

“Yes. I’ve learned all four versions of it.” Draco was glowing with pride and it made Harry grin.

“I’m so happy you’re doing what you love, Dragon.” Harry whispered as they lifted the covers and slid into bed together.

“You and Hermione made it possible for me, Harry. I wouldn’t be at this place in my life without you…” Draco smiled softly. “And Hermione’s volunteer pregnancy proposal has allowed me to finish three extra levels of training before another child joins our family.”

“I’ll just be glad when the Ministry lets life go back to normal. People should only marry when they want to – when they love someone…” Harry’s arms closed around his husband. “And they should only have babies when they are ready for the responsibility of it.”

“Glad we’re on the same page…” Draco smirked as he settled into the warmth of Harry’s embrace until he drifted off. 

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Draco’s birthday was a wonderful experience that year. He sipped white wine as his and Harry’s friends mingled through their grounds. Dinki and a few Malfoy elves cared for the children while the adults ate. The Weasleys tried to talk everyone into a pick-up game of Quidditch but most of the guests preferred to keep their feet on the ground.

Pansy and Blaise sat with a nervous Draco while Harry took Caelum for his first flight. Teddy had gone first because Draco insisted on seeing Harry’s skill in flying with a passenger. After reminding Draco that he’d flown with a passenger through a Room teeming with Fiendfyre, Harry had sighed and given in. Teddy’s flight had been smooth and uneventful but still exciting for a child who wasn’t allowed to ride a broom alone yet. Harry had Caelum buckled into a harness that rested on his chest while allowing the baby to face forward and see what was happening. The little boy squealed in delight as Harry swooped through the air.

When Harry landed, Draco rushed over to fuss. He scooped the baby out of Harry’s harness and cuddled him close. “I can’t believe you were going so fast, Harry! He’s just a baby! He shouldn’t be on a broom yet!” He kissed the strawberry blond hair on his squirming son’s head and whispered unnecessarily soothing words.

“Nonsense, he’s fine and he loved it! Now, it’s Lyra’s turn. Would you rather take her up?” Harry smirked at his silly husband.

Draco’s fussing stopped instantly. “Really?”

“Why not?” Harry frowned in confusion.

“Well…” Draco bit his lip. “I just thought…Mr. Hotshot Youngest-Seeker-in-a-Century might monopolize his children’s flying exposure…”

“The children are ours, Dragon…not mine or yours individually. We will always share any knowledge we have with them. I won’t be monopolizing anything if you won’t.” Harry winked at the blond. “Well you can feel free to monopolize anything to do with Potions.”

Draco sighed with a chuckle. “Well then you can teach them their Patronuses.”

Harry smiled as his son was handed to their friends and then helped Draco don the harness. Once the harness was secure, Harry lifted Lyra from Dinki’s arms and slipped her into it. “Have a little fun, Dragon. You’ll see how much she likes it.”

Draco cautiously mounted his broom and took off. The baby was buckled in tightly and he felt secure in his skill so he took them to fifty feet. Lyra giggled and chanted his name as he took them in a large circle. After a moment he guided the broom into some bouncing maneuvers before going back down to fifty feet. The girl’s face was alight with excitement as Draco pointed down at the party and encouraged her to ‘wave to Papa and Caelum’. He grinned as he did the same before giving his daughter a swoop on their way to land.

Draco was panting as he landed beside Harry. “Oh, Harry! You were so right! It’s exciting enough on my own but with her it was like seeing it for the first time all over again. We really must do this more often.”

Harry grinned as Pansy took Lyra from the harness and pulled Draco into his arms. “I knew you’d enjoy it and I could hear her giggle from here!”

Sighing again, Draco admitted to the others that he’d heard Caelum’s excited squeals from the ground as well.

“We will be safe about it, Dragon. I promise to teach them all about safety.” Harry gripped Draco’s hand.

The blond smiled at his husband. “I know, Harry. It’s just…They’re already getting so big and I can just see them hopping onto their own brooms…racing off to catch their friends or a snitch.”

“Well, I think we’ve a while before that, love.” Harry chuckled with Blaise who now held his own son.

“I know what he means, Harry.” The dark skinned man sighed wistfully looking down at his son’s brown hair. “Larry is walking and jabbering away and I just can’t believe he’s almost a year old already. Luna was so excited when his first word was ‘light’!” He smirked at them. “I suppose that it was technically ‘aight’, but anyway…Now he’s speaking in sentences and soon enough he’ll be having classes with tutors or learning to write.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. “We need to treasure the time we have with them now…before they go on to bigger and better things than flying a broom with Papa.”

“Or bedtime stories with Daddy…” Gregory Goyle whispered in horror at the thought that his daughter would outgrow him.

“No!” Harry shook his head slowly. “It doesn’t have to happen that way, mates! We can grow with them! We can still read books with our kids. It’s just that the books will get more advanced than Dr. Seuss!”

Draco nodded reassuringly to his husband. “And just because they’ll be on their own brooms doesn’t mean we can’t fly with them, Harry.”

Harry grinned but it barely reached his eyes. “Of course we can.”

“Men are such drama queens!” Pansy huffed as she stood up. She glared at her hosts and plopped her charge into Harry’s lap and huffed again. “They’re only a year old! Stop rushing them! My Ambrose is walking, speaking and even knows his numbers and colors, but do you see me crying my eyes out over it? No!”

“Well, maybe girls just know this instinctively but it really didn’t occur to me until now.” Harry bit his lip as he tried to explain.

“Honestly! You were all kids that grew up! How did it ‘not occur to you’?” Pansy snapped before storming off. “I’m going to find some sane people to talk to…if there are any!”

Blaise and Draco shared a sheepish look. “She’s forever being frustrated by the men in her life.”

Draco nodded. “First, her father with his muggle golf obsession then us and our…”

“Muggle golf obsession?” Harry was distracted from the worries about his children to hear that Pansy’s father – a Death Eater – liked something that wasn’t magical in the least.

Blaise smirked and explained that it was the only thing Mr. Parkinson had liked that came from the muggle world. “He collected golf tees and even dressed in the outfits when he attended the country club.”

“We saw him quite a few times while visiting Pansy.” Draco shuddered delicately. “It wasn’t pretty.”

Harry tried to suppress his amusement by clearing his throat but it didn’t work and the whole group of them burst out in laughter which startled Lyra. “What about you?” He asked as he soothed his daughter.

“Well, her frustration with us came from us not being attracted to her.” Draco was holding his sides as his chuckles came to a stop. “I’m gay and Blaise is bisexual. She could understand about me after I told her but Blaise still rejecting her while chasing after me…Well, she just couldn’t comprehend it.”

“Now it’s you and your sudden revelation about the children.” Blaise reminded them gesturing toward the baby girl in Harry’s arms.

“I’m sure Marcus is frustrating her in some way or other as well.” Draco defended Harry who just kissed the blond’s cheek.

“I’m just going to put the brooms away and bring Lyra to play with the others.” The brunette said softly.

“Harry, where’s Caelum?” Draco asked looking around. “I saw him with you before when we waved to you.”

“Dinki took him for a nappy change just before you landed, love.” Harry smiled. “He’ll be with the others by now.”

Draco sighed with relief. “I’m glad you’re on top of things, Harry.”

He didn’t notice the sparkle in the green eyes until Harry responded. “Me too, Dragon…me too.”

Blaise caught the pun and started laughing which caused Draco to blush and glare ruefully at Harry as he walked toward the house, baby and brooms in hand.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

A little over month later, Harry reluctantly shared a birthday celebration with his children. He’d wanted to have a bunch of small dinners for himself with each group of friends and family and a separate party for the twins but he was overruled by his husband, mother-in-law and Molly Weasley.

“It would be much easier for everyone involved if we just celebrate all at once, Harry.” Draco had said. He’d then pointed out that they and their friends would need to find babysitters if they did it Harry’s way while this would bring the babies and his friends altogether at once and the brunette had agreed after expressing that he just ‘didn’t want to overshadow them’.

That issue was easily taken care of as the children got gifts and Harry had refused them. “I don’t need anything else. I don’t want everyone to spend their money on me when Lyra and Caelum are outgrowing their clothes and toys by the day. If my friends and family really want to get me something they’ll just send me chocolates or something on my actual birthday.”

George and Ron lit off fireworks in all colors of the rainbow gaining cheers from everyone. Harry would always remember his lessons to the children about colors when he saw shows like this so he held Lyra in his arms along with Draco who was holding their son.

Harry was unsurprised to find a pile of chocolates and other sweets on the breakfast table on July thirty-first. It looked like someone had raided Honeyduke’s candy shop and sent it all to him. He shared the lot with his husband after sending out notes of gratitude.

August was filled to the brim with birthday party invitations and Draco insisted that they attend as many as possible while still leaving enough time for his studies but between August and September the blond fell behind.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry came home from the market one day in late September to find Draco solemnly sitting on the couch in the sitting room. He handed the bags off to Kreacher and placed a hand on his knee. “Draco…What’s wrong, love?”

“I haven’t gotten past the fifth level, Harry.” He whispered. “I promised you I’d be ready by now for another pregnancy and I didn’t get to the seventh level in time for my promise.”

“Draco, you’re doing your best.” Harry protested.

“No I’m not. I shouldn’t have pressed for us to go to so many of the parties. I neglected my training…” Draco visibly braced himself. “And I want you to punish me.”

“What? No!” Harry was confused. He didn’t want to punish Draco for having a bit of fun instead of working himself to the bone. He’d just have to wait longer to have another baby.

“I mean it, Harry. I deserve to be punished for failing to meet my goals.” Draco bit his trembling lip.

Frowning, Harry stared at him. “I don’t know, Draco…”

“Please Harry?” He whispered as a tear trailed down his pale cheek. “I need it.”

That decided him. Harry nodded and stood to pace. “Four smacks on your ass and no candy until you reach the seventh level of your training.”

Draco wiped the tear away as he processed this. He felt he deserved more but Harry was the dominant and he set the punishments. He could protest but Harry usually knew just what he needed. He stood up calmly and faced his husband. “Four on each side…and no candy until I reach the seventh level.”

Harry considered this and nodded. “Alright…Place your hands on the back of the couch. I’ll take your trousers down.”

Draco stood behind the couch with his feet shoulder width apart and bent over a little to grip the back of it. Harry’s hands caressed his legs as the brunette pulled the trousers and underpants down to Draco’s ankles.

Harry stood just to the side of his husband and placed his hand on the other man’s pale globes of flesh. “This is not for pleasure but punishment. Repeat to me your crime, Draco.”

“I neglected my studies in favor of parties and fell far behind where I should be. I failed to be ready in the time I planned for my second pregnancy.” Draco spoke clearly but had a strange tone to his voice.

“I hear guilt in your voice, Dragon. Are you asking for this out of guilt or do you truly feel the need to be punished for something?” Harry had a feeling his husband just needed reassurance that Harry wasn’t upset with him for postponing the pregnancy.

“I-I…I guess it’s partly guilt for disappointing you…but I really should’ve worked harder.” Draco glanced back into Harry’s green eyes.

Harry pulled Draco’s hands from the couch and then lifted his trousers. “No candy until you reach the goal you set on your training …but I’ll not punish you for not being ready for another baby yet. Draco, I love you and there’s no set time that we must get pregnant this year. We’re not going against the law by missing this deadline. You promised to have another child when you reached the seventh level of training and you just haven’t reached it yet.”

Draco’s nerves settled a little but when Harry pulled him close he released his emotions. Tears began to drench the shoulder of Harry’s shirt. “I wanted to get pregnant again…by New Years… I want a new baby. I disappointed myself more than anything. You always know what I need, Harry.” He cried.

“Dragon, there’s a lot of time before New Years. You could work hard and meet your goal by then.” Harry encouraged his husband.

“Could we stay home for our anniversary this year, Harry? Dinki could fetch food from the French café and we could just take the night for ourselves?” He looked up at Harry. “It would still be lovely and I’ll be able to get some work done in between.”

Harry was a little disappointed but he agreed. They’d still be able to have fun. “Alright, love. We’ll stay in this year. Now I think you should give me a kiss and get back to work instead of dawdling about.”

Draco pulled lightly on Harry’s shoulders letting the mouths connect for a blistering kiss. “Make love to me tonight?”

Harry’s eyes blazed. “I can’t wait.”

The blond left with a soft smile on his lips.


	40. Chapter 40

******** ******** Chapter 40 ******** ********

October came with a jumble of pregnancy announcements. Hermione had told them early in September that she was twelve weeks along, so the official announcement seemed superfluous but Penelope Weasley was also finally telling people about her pregnancy. Draco supposed she had reason to keep it secret seeing how her first pregnancy had gone. If all went well, her child would be just two weeks younger than Ron’s and Hermione’s. Parvati, it seemed, had given in and gotten pregnant as well. She was only eight weeks gone. Padma had continued with her plan to have another child also and was expecting in February.

On October thirtieth, Luna and Blaise visited to tell of their news. They were expecting a girl to be born in early June. Cadence Etamina was actually due on Draco’s birthday. The honor of them naming the child this way was not lost on Draco, who hugged them both tightly.

Although their anniversary passed quietly this year, Harry made sure to spoil Draco anyway. The blond had been bugging Harry to buy a new owl, so he gave in. Harry knew that Draco didn’t propose this to replace Hedwig but to have a ready mode of communication between himself and the outside world. Draco needed to send his work to his mentor more often than the twice weekly visits Harry made to the post office in Diagon Alley. He wanted to send letters more often to his parents and Pansy as well and the floo wasn’t his favorite way to speak with them. Harry also asked Dinki to make chocolate cake for the occasion – just because candy was forbidden, didn’t mean cake was – and Harry fed the cake to his husband after a delectable French meal chosen by the blond. When the meal and dessert had both been consumed, Draco tempted Harry into their bed which led to a long passionate encounter.

To Draco, November was a blur of potions ingredient preparations and essays that explained which ingredients could be prepared in which ways and why some were of better use if prepared in one particular way compared to other ways. Now properly focused, the blond was able to catch up quickly. He passed the test for the end of the fifth level before the end of November allowing the sixth to begin at once on December first.

The sixth level of training in Potions Mastery was all about observing the chemical reactions and interactions, so Al came over on the first day and brewed ten potions. Each on their own was quite safe but when they mixed with each other… Well, from behind a thoroughly shielded window, Draco observed that ‘BOOM’ was a bit of an understatement, but he also learned why each potion would act the way it did. This level was clearly meant to teach him – or rather any student of this subject – what could happen if they randomly experimented.

It was December twentieth, Draco noted as he stared at the last page of his essay. Sighing in relief, Draco smiled secretively as he summoned several sheets of parchment and the smile got wider as he wrote each letter. The first letter he sent was to his mentor into which he enclosed his last essay in the sixth level of his training. The next one was to his mother, though he knew she would share the news with his father. The third was sent to Pansy as he knew she was waiting to hear from him regarding several subjects. A fourth letter, addressed to Kingsley Shacklebolt, included a Christmas card that returned the well wishes of the holiday season which the Minister had sent a few days before and invited him to yet another New Years event at Malfoy Manor as well as catching him up to their day to day activities. Draco assigned Dinki to send the letters off quickly and hoped to be rewarded with rapid replies.

Indeed, the replies were quick to arrive. His parents were delighted to accommodate his plans. Kingsley was happy to hear from him about his progress in the Mastery of Potions as well as receive an update on Harry and the children. His best friend Pansy gushed about being pregnant again, due in early September, and she wished they could share the experience as they had the first time. His mentor, Master Loveday, wrote back with congratulations on an Outstanding essay as well as a suggestion for weekly discussions during the next year – the schedule to be determined once Draco’s imminent plan came to fruition.

Being that it was half eleven, Draco ate his lunch with careful detail paid to each item before biting his lip to suppress a giggle as he set to work on Harry’s biggest Christmas gift. The other gifts had been purchased through owl-order but this had to be done himself. He’d collected the ingredients over the course of the past week and knew that it would take seven hours to brew so he instructed Dinki to set dinner for eight hours later. The potion also needed to sit overnight before it would be effective so he would have lots of time to tell Harry the news. He couldn’t wait to bask in happiness with his Harry.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry and the children were in the garden and he was pointing out all sorts of things so the twins would learn new words. “That’s a ‘plant’, Lyra.”

“Pant?” She asked.

“Don’t leave out the ‘L’, Sweetie.” Harry smirked and repeated the word over. “Plant. La-la-la… Plant. Ok?”

She seemed to watch his lips and how his mouth moved around the letter ‘L’ as he said it before he heard her little voice repeat after him. “Pla-la-la ant. Pla-ant…plant.”

“That’s wonderful, Lyra!” Harry’s praise and applause led to a high pitched giggle.

“Codors!” The little girl commanded.

“You lost your ‘L’ again, darling.” Harry sighed. “It’s colors…”

She pouted and pointed to the wand in his hand. “Colors, Papa.”

“Wow!” Harry gasped as his wand shot sparks of purple even though she hadn’t touched it. He dropped it to the ground and hurried to pick her up though she didn’t seem startled in the least. He sighed and held her close to his chest. “Lyra – my darling Lyra… I am very happy you have magic, Sweetheart, but you have to try to control it. Just because you want something doesn’t mean you’ll get it instantly. If you’d just said the word correctly after me then I would’ve cast the spell for the colors.”

Caelum happily watched his sister and father as they interacted before pointing to the top of the house. “Papa? What’s it?”

Harry looked up where his son was pointing and grinned as their lovely barn owl – whom they’d named Altaira, after Draco’s aunt – took off from the attic window. “That’s our owl, Caelum. Owl…” He sounded the word out for the children as the bird got higher into the sky.

Caelum got it right on the first try but Lyra took a bit longer. 

Knowing that Draco must have finished the essay that he’d been writing for days, Harry moved on to other words with the ‘L’ sound including the owl’s name. He was packing the children’s toys and blanket up less than an hour later when a smiling Caelum shouted his favorite new word and pointed at the sky.

“OWL!” Caelum shouted.

His sister joined him soon after. “Atara!!”

Harry was a bit surprised to see, not just the one owl that belonged at his home, but three others as well. Then he wondered what was going on that Draco was getting so much mail because anything for Harry would be taken by the elves and brought to him directly. He shrugged and corrected his daughter’s pronunciation of ‘Altaira’ before finishing what he was doing. He trusted that Draco would explain everything later. Until then, he’d be getting the twins some lunch before they went down for a nap.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The pair met at the dinner table that night and Harry could see that his husband was excited about something. He wondered what it could be but watched Dinki serve the meal in silence. There were baby carrots and baby spinach along with new potatoes and a lovely roasted chicken. Harry told the blond how he and the twins had spent the day learning words with the ‘L’ sound in them.

“Oh? Like what?” Draco asked his son as he cut the chicken up on his plate.

“OWL!” Caelum shouted. He was covered in the macaroni and cheese that he and Lyra were eating.

Harry winced. “Caelum…that is the outside voice, remember? We are now inside the house so we use our inside voice.”

“Sowwy, Papa.” Caelum looked so sad Harry just chuckled.

“Tell Daddy more of the words we learned today.” Harry prompted them, vowing to teach them more of their ‘R’ sounds soon.

“Altaira…” Lyra whispered. “Colors.”

Draco gasped theatrically. “You learned those? Do you know who Altaira is?”

The little ones nodded and pointed up at the ceiling, “Owl!”

“She’s our owl. That’s right! You’re so smart!” Draco kissed Lyra’s cheek. “Did you know there are ‘L’s in your names too?”

Harry smirked and continued to eat. Their names had been the first word’s he’d taught them properly that day because they’d been using ‘w’ sounds to butcher them.

Caelum looked at his sister and pointed. “La-la-Lyra.”

Draco grinned with pride at his messy son. “That’s great! What about you? What’s your name?”

The little boy’s face scrunched as he tried to recall his lessons. “Sky…Ky-lum. Caelum.”

“Good job, Caelum!” Draco praised their son before tickling his daughter’s feet. “What about you? Did you learn your name and your brother’s name?”

The little girl nodded eagerly.

“Well?” Draco put a big smile on his face.

“Lyra.” She said pointing to herself. Then she pointed to Caelum and spoke his name perfectly.

“You’re doing so well, my sweetlings!” Draco’s grin turned watery but he managed to control himself. “I’m so proud of you!”

“They did very well today.” Harry sighed happily before his gaze turned sly. “Caelum? Can you tell Daddy why we learned the word owl today…”

Draco’s breath caught for a moment as he fell silent and began to speculate.

Caelum pointed to the ceiling. “Altaira.” Then he flapped his arms like wings and made a whooshing noise.

“And then…?” Harry asked.

“Owl! Altaira, owl, owl!” Lyra joined in.

“Our children are brilliant, Harry.” Draco murmured staring at them. “So Altaira went flying, did she? And then she came back with three friends?”

The twins nodded excitedly.

“And you saw her?” Draco whispered in awe.

“And Caelum asked what she was…so I told him…” Harry squeezed his husband’s hand, smirking. “So why all that mail, my love?”

“Well, I wrote to Mother and Pansy, of course, and the minister’s Christmas card needed a response as well.” Draco’s trademark smirk appeared. “But most importantly, I had to send my last essay to Al before I could brew this.” The blond lifted a small vial of shimmering blue liquid. It was corked and wrapped with a bright bundle of Christmas colored ribbons.

“What…?” Harry’s eyes began to tear. “Is that what I think it is?”

Draco bit his lip and nodded. “I officially begin level seven on January second.”

It was really happening! Soon they would have a third child. Harry stared off into space.

“Harry?” Draco sounded sad and slightly scared so Harry blinked and focused on his husband. The poor blond looked distressed by Harry’s silence.

“I’m so happy, love. I’m sorry I got lost in thought.” Harry stood and pulled Draco into his arms. “You’ve made me deliriously happy, Dragon!”

Draco relaxed. He’d thought Harry was regretting the decision to have another child this soon. Thank God he was wrong. As they went back to their meal, he told Harry his plan for the next few days. “I can’t take the potion until it sits overnight, so Mother is coming first thing in the morning to get the children.”

“Gamma?” Lyra’s excited little voice chimed in.

“Gamma come?” Caelum’s eyes lit up.

Draco grinned at them and nodded. “Yes. Grandma and Dinki will take you to the Manor.”

“Where Gampa?” Lyra pouted.

“Grandpa will meet you there, sweetling.” Draco was happy that his daughter was so fond of his father. Except for Harry’s eyes, she was a mini replica of him at that age so she would cheer Lucius up if he ever missed Draco’s presence. “They’ll stay with my parents for a few days before we join them on Christmas Eve.”

Harry smirked. “What ever will we do without the children here?”

“Make a new one?” Draco’s cheeks flushed a pale pink as he primly returned to his meal.

Harry’s eyes settled on the vial of blue liquid. “Good idea…”

After dinner, Harry and Draco carried the twins into the sitting room and cuddled while their children played. After a while Dinki took the twins upstairs to bed while Harry escorted his husband into the bath which would relax them both allowing their sleep to come quickly.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry woke to the whispers of his husband in the nursery. The brunette smiled as he recognized Narcissa’s voice as well. They were dressing the children and discussing whether or not to wake him before she left with the twins. He stood quietly and drew on his bathrobe while creeping toward the doorway which he leaned against as if he’d been there for a long time. “Good morning.”

Both blonds were startled and jumped before sharing a rueful glance. “Good morning, Harry.” His mother-in-law tilted her face toward him and he smirked as he walked to her side greeting her with a light kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for taking the twins for a few extra days, Narcissa.” Harry took Lyra’s hand in his as Narcissa finished snapping her outfit closed. “We’ll miss them but it’s only a couple of days and it’s important for us to have this alone-time.”

Draco’s cheeks became slightly rosy at the mention of the next few days. “Yes, thank you, Mother.” He replied quietly.

“We’re happy to have them, darlings. Think nothing of it.” She lifted her grandson – who had indeed inherited her ocean-blue eyes – and waited for Dinki to finish packing the suitcase. When the elf had completed her task, she lifted the young Lady Lyra and waited for her masters to bid them goodbye.

Draco kissed his daughter’s cheek and his son’s forehead before stepping back to allow Harry the same opportunity.

“We’ll see you soon, loves. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa.” Harry told the twins sternly.

Caelum seemed to understand that Daddy and Papa weren’t coming and he started to squirm in his grandmother’s embrace. Lyra, however, seemed fine with it as she waved ‘bye-bye’ from Dinki’s arms. The group hurried down to the floo-room and left before Caelum could protest.

Draco had tears in his eyes when he and Harry reached the sitting area of their suite.

Harry let the blond sit on the sofa and then perched next to his husband to dry his tears. “It’ll be fine, Dragon. We’ve been through this before.” Harry reminded his husband as they stared at their Christmas tree. “Lyra and Caelum need time away from us as much as we need time alone. They have to learn to trust other people besides us. They have Dinki and your parents just now and they’ll be fine.”

Slightly mesmerized by the fairy lights and ornaments, Draco nodded slowly and took a few deep breaths before finally calming down. “I should take the potion now, Harry.” He whispered as the fire burned in the fireplace lending a romantic glow to the room.

“Will it hurt again, Dragon?” Harry asked sighing softly at the feel of Draco stirring in his arms.

With a small grimace, Draco bit his lip before answering. “Yes…unfortunately that’s one part of the potion that doesn’t change between variations.”

Harry grimaced as he summoned the vial and handed it to the blond before standing to remove his robe and pyjama pants.

Draco undressed before drinking the potion and Harry quickly wrapped himself around his beloved just in time. Draco shuddered at the pain as he felt it begin the same way it had the first time – a dull ache just above his pubic region – and again, it slowly transformed into sharp stabbing pains which rapidly became intense and caused Draco to sob in Harry's arms. This time Harry joined his love, clinging to Draco and letting his tears flow.

“I hate that it has to hurt you, Dragon.” Harry whispered raggedly into Draco’s ear. “I’m so sorry.”

“Harry…” Draco murmured in an almost dreamy voice.

“Yes, love?” The brunette stroked Draco’s hair with one hand as he used his wand to conjure a handkerchief with the other.

“There’s something I didn’t tell you…It’s about this version of the potion…” Draco confessed while letting Harry dry their faces. “It works best in combination with Dominant/ submissive relationships because it will enhance submissive tendencies for a short time. We almost never get to play that way anymore and I really miss it.”

“So that’s why you had your mother take the twins.” Harry smirked. “You know…You could’ve just asked me to be more commanding in the bedroom.”

“I’m a Slytherin, Harry.” The blond smirked. “We never use the obvious approach.”

Harry grinned as he considered the options. “I’d thought to have you here on the rug next to the fire and beneath the tree but I find myself with some new ideas.”

“Oh?” Draco sounded mildly curious as he gazed up at his Dominant husband.

“I think I might bind you to the bed and tease you for hours.” Harry flicked one of Draco’s sensitive nipples causing the blond to whimper. “So beautiful, my Dragon.”

“H-Harry, please? I’m asking now…I want the rough stuff. I want my Dominant.” Draco was already close to panting with desire. “Spank me if you want…withhold an orgasm or two. Anything you want is what I want too, Harry…please?”

“Withhold an orgasm? Spank you?” Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “You hate being spanked and I love seeing you climax …Are you sure this potion…?”

Draco cut him off with a hand to his mouth. “This is just me. The potion isn’t doing anything to change my thoughts or normal behavior. I swear to you I’m in control of my own thoughts.” Harry was still hesitant so Draco prompted him. “I think I should tell you, Harry…”

“Hmmm?” Harry murmured into Draco’s palm.

“The aspect I was talking about…” Draco nuzzled Harry’s chest. “The one that enhances my submissive tendencies…”

“Yes?” Harry’s voice was muffled but still understandable as he kissed Draco’s palm before licking it.

Draco gasped. “It’ll wear off in twenty-four hours.”

“I guess I should take advantage of it then…” Harry made up his mind, smirked and pinched Draco’s nipples. “Get onto your knees…I’ll have you right here.”

The blond shivered in anticipation and knelt on the rug before the fireplace.

Harry grinned as he slid the robe off his shoulders. “I want your mouth on me, Draco. Suck me.”

Draco opened his mouth to allow Harry entrance and moaned at the taste of Harry’s cock. He licked and suckled as he moved his lips over his husband’s veined organ. He whimpered as Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair to pull him away.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this…Well, you’re always beautiful, but I…” Harry told the blond tenderly. “I want you, Draco. I want you so badly…want you spread out beneath me…Want to fuck you hard and slow. I’ve been aching to chew on those nipples of yours for a while too.”

“Yes!” Draco panted. “Harry, please?”

“Lay down where you are, Dragon.” Harry commanded, eyes blazing with emerald fire as he summoned lubricant from their bedside table. He lifted Draco’s legs and made the blond hold his own limbs up. Then Harry opened the tube and squeezed a small amount directly onto Draco’s pink hole.

The submissive man whined at the cold but soon he was whining for a different reason.

Harry hadn’t wasted time. He used his fingers to rub the cold gel into Draco’s anus before pushing one finger inside which is what caused Draco’s whine. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise, but I bought a toy for us to play with. It was a Christmas gift for us both.”

Draco whimpered. “W-What is it?”

Harry removed his finger from its intimate placement to summon the toy. After cleaning his hand, he put on an eager expression and carefully unwrapped the package before holding the object aloft.

“It…” Draco’s eyes lost focus for one lustful moment. “It looks like you.”

“It’s a dildo that is magically molded to look like my cock. This will let me play with you without expending my energy before I really want to.” The brunette didn’t wait, but pressed the head of the dildo into Draco’s barely prepared hole.

The blond mewled his husband’s name as he accepted its perfect length.

Harry smirked. “We’ll play with this a lot more later, love. For now, it’s just going to stretch you for me while I tease… Can you lower your legs for me, baby?”

Draco didn’t bother to respond as he allowed his legs to stretch out on the floor.

“How does that feel inside you?” Harry looked into the blond’s grey eyes and lowered himself to be closer to his submissive’s body.

“So good, Harry…” Draco whispered in a needy tone.

“Try and stay still for me, okay?” Harry smirked as his lips surrounded Draco’s nipple.

Draco moaned and tried to obey. His muscles strained while Harry worked him over. As soon as the brunette’s teeth found purchase in the sensitive flesh, Draco gasped loudly. “Gods, Harry!”

“I love your noises, Dragon.” Harry breathed, lapping at his husband’s nipple for a few seconds before moving onto the other. “Your noises and your body…you’re doing so perfectly.” He bit lightly into the opposite nipple causing Draco to squeak in surprise. “Are you almost there? I want to make you come, Dragon.”

“B-But Harry!” Draco whined softly. “I want you inside w-when I come.”

Harry grinned before kissing Draco’s leaking cock. “I’ll just leave this alone then…shall I?”

“OH!” The blond cried out as the brunette took his cock deep into his throat. “No, Harry, please don’t stop!” Draco felt a bit lightheaded and even a little dizzy when the dildo began to move inside him. The feeling was more than a little scary but he was so close he whimpered. “But I need you in me Harry! Not this toy. You! Please?”

Harry could hear the slight undertone of fear so he withdrew the toy and lifted Draco’s legs. “It’s alright, love. I’m here…are you ready for me?”

“I’m so ready, Harry.” Draco breathed softly as Harry settled himself in between the trembling limbs. “Please?”

Harry took hold of his cock and brushed the tip against Draco’s opening. He smiled as the usually tight ring of muscle just softly allowed him entrance. It simply knew he belonged there and gave way under the light pressure.

Draco was enraptured by the feeling of his husband slowly filling him. His eyes closed but his lips parted into a soft ‘o’ shape and when Harry was fully seated inside him Draco allowed his eyes to open again before he took a trembling breath. Harry’s eyes held Draco’s attention as the dominant man began to move. He pulled out slowly before surprising Draco by slamming back into him. The blond beneath him cried out when Harry hit his sweet spot. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips and thrust back, giving as good as he got from Harry. It wasn’t long before Draco was hovering on the edge of his orgasm and he began to beg the brunette.

Harry simply smiled again before devouring Draco’s mouth. He drove harder into his husband just a few more times before whispering the command to come. He held the blond tightly as they both rode the waves of bliss and, while he’d calmed down, Draco felt comforted by the closeness. Harry didn’t pull out right away, preferring to cuddle a bit before moving on with the rest of what was sure to be a wonderful night.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Harry sent a pleasantly tired Draco on to the Manor so he could bring Selene and the luggage without having to send Dinki back. He frowned out the window into the garden. They’d done the pregnancy detection spell and Draco had yet to conceive but they remained hopeful that it would happen soon. Harry wanted this to happen as much as Draco did but he’d heard things in passing that they couldn’t make it happen by stressing themselves out over it. It would happen when they stopped worrying and just had fun. He shrunk the luggage before whistling for Selene and, when she calmly sat beside him, he grabbed her collar with one hand while wrapping one arm around her body.

They appeared just outside the gates of the Manor. The two large ‘M’s still dominated the ironwork but the garlands of holiday greenery lent quite a cheerful air to the stern looking sight. Harry used a light spell against the wards to declare his presence and the gates swung open.

Harry grinned mischievously and gave the pup a hand signal. Selene took off silently into the grounds and when he finally caught up, she was licking Lyra’s face while his daughter and Caelum both stroked her fur to the consternation of the adults.

“Must you encourage this behavior, Harry?” Draco asked exasperatedly shaking his head. “It’s time for luncheon and now we’ll have to wash their faces and hands again!”

Harry chuckled lightly. “I just told Selene to find the children, not what to do after that. Besides, they’re children and we were probably going to wash them again before we ate anyway.”

Lucius sighed and was the first to return to the warmth of the house while Narcissa smirked knowing that Harry was correct but silently joined her husband.

Draco and Harry cleaned the children up and then brought them into the dining room. They placed the twins into their highchairs and sat in their own chairs. Throughout the meal, neither of Draco’s parents asked about the days they’d spent alone, although they did tell them about the childrens’ adventures.

“Yesterday, Caelum vanished the outfit I’d put him into and crawled around the nursery in just his nappy as if to escape.” Narcissa said to Harry. “Lyra simply laughed and waved her arms around at the time but she has her own fun. That little one is a real firecracker, boys. She changed the color of my clothing last evening. I’d been wearing a lovely silver blouse with a long black wool skirt – do you know? She changed the blouse to gold and the skirt to navy blue.”

Both men laughed but Draco managed to calm enough to tell his mother. “Yes, she’s a bit of a fashion critic. If we dress up for something – say dinner out – she likes to change our tie colors or designs. She especially hates paisley.”

“And Caelum has done that trick before as well.” Harry confessed. “I usually just scold him and place him in a warded circle for a few minutes.”

“That’s what used to work with Draco also when he did silly but harmless tricks like that.” Narcissa divulged.

“I did that?” Draco snickered.

“You hated socks, darling, so I’d put you to bed wearing them but when I’d check on you during the night they’d be gone.” She smiled fondly at her son. “Hats were even worse. I’d put a hat on you for a cold day and they would miraculously change into something else. Once it was a toad and it hopped off into the garden pond. Another time it became a bird and flew away!”

Harry tsked. “You were a handful, Dragon.”

Draco’s face flushed with his embarrassment and his hair fell around his face. On holidays, the blond didn’t always want to tame his pale locks.

“The worst was the time it transformed into a poisonous snake and scared both you and your mother to tears.” Lucius contributed quietly.

Narcissa shivered lightly. “I remember that day…”

“I’ll bet it was something to do with your hair…wasn’t it, Dragon?” Harry asked to lighten the mood but he gave his mother-in-law a sympathetic look.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry. It’s called accidental magic for a reason.” Draco narrowed his eyes at his husband’s teasing and tucked one stray piece behind his ear. “Nobody really knows why it happens.”

Harry noticed Narcissa bite her lip and wink at him covertly which caused him to choke on his coffee. Conversation remained light and comforting for the rest of the meal.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Lucius and Narcissa had mellowed with their grandchildren around them. So much so, that Harry often found it difficult to get Draco alone while they occupied the manor because he and the children enjoyed the elder Malfoys’ company. It wasn’t that he minded sharing his family with his in-laws; he just wished Draco would split his time better and not be so insistent on supervising the twins.

“I want them in our suite, Harry.” Draco protested stubbornly. “They’re our children, not my parents’!”

Harry sighed trying to think of what would convince his husband. They were in the sitting area of their suite arguing over the elder Malfoys’ offer to allow Lyra and Caelum to spend their nights in the nursery that remained attached to the master suite. Draco felt that the three nights they’d spent away from the children were already too much and wanted them in the suite that was designated for their little family. While Harry had missed his little ones, he felt that since he and Draco rarely got time alone, they should take Narcissa and Lucius up on this.

“I understand that, Draco, and you know that I love the twins as much as you do…but if we keep them with us then your parents can’t help or they’ll risk walking in on us. You know they want to help us.” Harry reasoned softly. “I think your mother’s idea has merit. We should spend our days with your parents and the children but reserve the nights for being alone…at least until we conceive.”

Biting his lip, Draco sighed. “I suppose you’re right. We’d be awfully distracted if the babies were here…I just feel guilty for letting my parents do so much for us.”

“If they hadn’t offered, then I’d feel guilty too, my love.” He rubbed the blond’s shoulders for a moment and when his husband looked up into his eyes with obvious mischief Harry suppressed a knowing grin. He’d won the argument.

“You know, Harry…” Draco placed a light kiss on his throat. “There’s plenty of time before dinner…”

“Oh?” The brunette allowed one eyebrow to rise. “What do you think we should do with that time?”

Draco pouted playfully as he turned around and walked toward the couch. “Well, if you don’t know, why should I make it easy and tell you?” He let his hips sway slightly on the way.

Harry chuckled to himself before quickly coming up behind the submissive man. He raised his wand and cast the spell to unfasten his clothes. Draco spun around just as Harry began to scoop him up and they ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. Their faces hovered close and Harry took the opportunity to lock lips with his beautiful husband.

Draco didn’t resist and soon was writhing in pleasure under the man he loved.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The brunette sighed happily as he watched his family interact.

It was just after lunch and Andromeda had just arrived with Teddy. They were joining the Malfoys and Malfoy-Potters at the manor for the holiday meal and Harry couldn’t believe how much his godson had grown. At just under three years of age, Teddy was already standing at 32 inches and reached Harry’s hip. Remus’ son had a wonderful disposition and – having outgrown his shyness – was a very friendly child. Andromeda was good for him and Harry was very fond of her. She was like a much older sister to Harry in the way that she tried to mother him.

“Unca Ry!” Teddy shouted as he ran across the room with his hair turning bright blue before settling into Harry’s color.

Harry caught him and lifted the boy into the air. He spun around quickly and by the time he’d set Teddy back on his feet their eyes matched too. “You look like a miniature of me!”

“Gramma teached me!” He grinned at his uncle.

Harry bit his lip and threw a challenge. “I’ll bet you can’t match Draco…”

“Can too!” The small boy turned to look at Harry’s husband before suddenly turning blond and, when Harry looked, he saw grey eyes.

Harry breathed in awe. “You have gotten so good at this! Can you match Grandma?”

Teddy nodded and looked at her. Instantly her hair appeared on the young boy’s head and her features soon followed but the eyes came up last.

Harry shook his head. “Wow. Andy, I’m speechless.”

“I also have him copying from pictures I’ve shown him.” Andromeda nodded to Teddy who closed his eyes and, when he opened them, he looked just like his father.

Harry stared at the miniaturized form of Remus Lupin. His jaw worked but no sounds came from his lips.

Draco came closer to watch and saw Harry’s shock. He took his husband’s hand just as Teddy changed his face again.

Tears began to run down Harry’s face at this sight. “You look just like your mum.” He whispered as he gathered the boy into his arms. “You’re too young to be this smart, Ted.”

Draco could hear the quiver in Harry’s voice. “Why don’t you show us what else you can do? Can you …look like uncle Lucius?”

Ignoring him, Teddy squirmed in Harry’s embrace. “Gramma said you’d be happy, Ry. Why you sad?”

Harry fought to stay calm as he forced a smile. “I’m not sad, Teddy. I promise. I’m happy. You’re a smart boy and I’m so proud of you.”

Teddy grinned again and ran to his grandmother. He hugged her and then asked where the twins were so Draco called Dinki to take him there.

Draco let Harry lead him away from the others and held him close.

“I haven’t…They’d be so proud of him, Dragon…” Harry couldn’t stop the tears but he spoke through them. “And I know they’re still here and they still see him but I wish…”

“Remember what you said to me near the end of our first date, Harry.” Draco asked him. “If we got caught up in wishes and dreams we wouldn’t really be living our lives. Where we are now is the important thing and we wouldn’t be here if the past hadn’t happened the way it did.”

Harry held his husband tightly and sighed. “Thanks. I needed that.”

They hugged a little more and then rejoined the others where Andromeda apologized for upsetting Harry. The brunette waved her off and just explained how strange it was to see his old friends in miniature right in front of him again. He went on to tell her how amazing it was that she could teach him how to use powers that she didn’t have herself.

“I went into my memories of when Nymphadora was young and took a small notepad into the Pensieve with me.” Andromeda’s eyes were soft as she told him. “I wrote down all the things I saw her do. She also left certain memories before she went to Hogwarts that night and those are in a safe in my bedroom at home. I’ll give them to him when he turns eleven. Of course I’ll expect you to do the same if I’m not here to do so by then.”

Harry frowned at the older woman and he could see Narcissa sit more stiffly than she had been. “What do you mean, Andy?”

“Is something wrong, sister?” Narcissa asked.

“My blood pressure has been a problem lately.” The older woman admitted. “The Healers have me taking a daily potion but they’re also doing monthly tests and nothing is guaranteed. I had a will drawn up, Harry, and you will take care of Teddy when I pass…won’t you?”

“Of course I will – we will.” Harry told her comfortingly with Draco nodding behind him. “I don’t want you to worry about anything. Teddy is taken care of, Andy. I promise.”

“Then let’s not dwell on it.” Andromeda nodded solemnly before glancing at the younger woman. “I’m fully aware that you have something to say, Cissy but I’d rather not deal with it right now. It’s Christmas!”

Narcissa graciously allowed her sister to avoid the subject for the moment but the moment she got her alone they would have words. Andromeda should’ve spoken to her – should’ve asked for her company when she attended the healer appointments at Saint Mungo’s. Andromeda should’ve been getting the best care from the Malfoys’ private Healer if the ones at the hospital weren’t good enough. She’d argue with her sister later, though. As she’d said – it was Christmas.

Lucius watched his family carefully. His wife was almost vibrating with concern and he knew his son and son-in-law were trying to conceive again. This added stress of Andromeda’s ailment…well, he was sure it wouldn’t help. He decided to call the private family Healer at the earliest opportunity and he’d insist that she allow a second opinion…for the sake of his own family, of course.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Christmas morning dawned and as Draco’s eyes opened he felt something deep inside himself – a kind of relaxed certainty. He looked over at his sleeping husband. “Harry…” He whispered poking lightly at Harry’s shoulder. “Harry…” Being that the brunette wouldn’t wake up; Draco took the liberty of calling Dinki and requesting his mother’s presence.

Regardless of the early hour when the lady of the house arrived, she was beautifully dressed and there was not a hair on her head that was out of place. She hurried over to her son and bent to hold a whispered conversation. “Mother? Could you cast the spell for us?”

“Oh, darling! Do you really think it’s happened?” Narcissa spoke barely louder than a breath.

Draco nodded with a blush. “I do. I just can’t explain it. I only know this strange feeling came over me when I woke.”

“Your husband would want to be awake for this, you know.” She nodded in Harry’s direction.

“I tried to wake him…” Draco whined. “I’m just too impatient. I want to know.”

Narcissa turned a disapproving stare upon her offspring. “Dinki, bring me a small serving of treacle tart from last evening’s meal.” Within seconds, she held a small dish of Harry’s favorite dessert. She cast a light warming spell and placed the dish on Harry’s nightstand.

“Mmmm…” Harry moaned and his eyes began to open as he rolled over.

Draco’s eyes widened as he realized that Harry wasn’t quite decent yet. To remedy this, the blond quickly pulled the blanket up high to cover his husband’s bare chest.

Startled that he was so abruptly being smothered and awakened at the same time, Harry blinked rapidly and quickly recognized the scent. “T-Treacle? Dragon, what’s going on?”

“You can have it with breakfast, Harry. We just wanted to wake you.” Draco cringed at his nerves.

“Is something wrong? You – the children?” Harry gasped softly and turned to his mother-in-law. “Teddy or Andromeda?”

The blonds both quickly shook their heads and Draco hurried to calm him. “No, Harry! Nothing like that!”

“Gods…I was so scared for a moment – but what could’ve woken you this early if not an emergency?” Harry felt his heartbeat become steady.

“It was just this strange feeling I had and I wanted Mother to cast the pregnancy detection spell.” He reached over to hold his love’s hand. “I tried to wake you but became impatient.”

“And I insisted on trying again before casting the spell.” Narcissa’s voice took on an apologetic tone. “You can both go back to sleep after we see what the spell finds.”

Still bleary-eyed, Harry held Draco’s hand tight as his mother-in-law’s wand skimmed his husband’s belly button. A misty white cloud formed but it didn’t stay white. It roiled inside itself for a moment becoming a lovely silver color before finally turning a sweet pale pink.

Narcissa giggled through trembling lips. “So much for the idea that the Malfoy line is devoid of female children.”

Harry bit his lip and gathered his husband into his arms. “Lyra and Caelum are going to have a sister! Oh Draco…” He scattered kisses over the blond’s shocked face.

“A girl… I’m going to have another girl…” Draco whispered in awe as Harry settled their hands on his belly.

“I just hope this pregnancy goes as smoothly as the last one, my sweets.” Narcissa grinned at them.

“I don’t think it will.” Draco’s face fell as he looked around frantically. “Quickly, I need a basin!”

Harry looked around as if he’d forgotten that he was a wizard, but Dinki saved the day by conjuring one in a flash of elf magic and it appeared just in time to catch Draco’s first bout of morning sickness.

“Narcissa, if you wouldn’t mind calling the healer so she can tell us which potions he needs to brew.” Harry suggested softly while banishing the contents of the basin.

“We’ll tell Lucius at breakfast.” She nodded and hurried away to floo-call the Healer.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

When Lucius awakened to an empty bed, he asked one of his elves as to the whereabouts of his wife. Upon finding out she was with their son, he calmly got up and dressed for the day. He reached the dining room without incident but when he remained alone past the appointed time by more than five minutes, he called an elf. “Is something going on that I should know about, Dooley?”

“The Mistress has called a Healer to see young Master Draco, Master.” Dooley bowed low.

“Keep breakfast warm.” Lucius commanded before stalking off toward his son’s suite. He knocked on the door and was let in by the Healer’s assistant. “What’s wrong with Draco, Cissa?”

She waved him away while continuing to speak with the Healer, but Harry hurried to his side. The younger man was a bundle of nervous happiness as he divulged the news. “Draco’s pregnant again. Narcissa cast the spell for us at dawn.” He described the cloud of silvery pink and instant bout of sickness and went on to tell how they’d called the Healer so she could recommend any potions.

“Now, Draco, this is two weeks worth of vitamin potions and stomach calming draughts.” The Healer was wearing a large grin as she enlarged the box she’d taken from her pocket. In addition to the box she handed Harry two sheets of parchment. “I’ve drawn up the recipes myself and I’m certain you can brew the rest with no trouble. Another Malfoy girl! I was so happy to hear it.”

Lucius stared at his son. “A girl…”

“Perhaps it has something to do with who is siring the child, Luc. Perhaps that old tale your father told you simply meant that a Malfoy couldn’t sire a girl…” Narcissa smirked.

“But they can bear girls. This is wondrous, Cissa.” Lucius shook Harry’s hand before doing the same with his son. “I told you both once that ‘girls are rare in the Malfoy line’ and I was not lying but not many of our heirs have had siblings nor have they been allowed to marry a male spouse and never have they become the submissive of the pair.”

“I hope you will allow us, when you are ready, to have a part in naming this child as you allowed us the last time.” Narcissa smiled tearfully at her son and son-in-law.

The two simply nodded and returned to their own little world. They didn’t notice that Lucius was in the corner speaking with the Healer or that Narcissa left soon after they’d agreed.

Draco had high hopes for this new daughter and didn’t really want to think of names just yet. Of course, he hoped she would be healthy and happy in her life but he also hoped she would be as beautiful and brilliant as her sister and grandmothers.

Beyond the shared hopes of health and happiness, Harry hoped his new daughter would be as smart as her siblings. He also hoped she would learn ‘Dada’ first because Draco deserved to have at least one of his children do that. With Lyra’s demanding attitude and Caelum’s eagerness for life…and mischief…Harry also held hope that this newest member of their family would be an easier going child.

He bit his lip as he held the basin for Draco again and thought to himself. Maybe the smoothness of the pregnancy is in direct opposition to the temperament of the child? Gods, I hope so. I’ll have to ask some of the others.

As soon as Draco swallowed the stomach calming draught he and Harry dressed to attend breakfast. Lucius announced to the elves the news of Draco’s pregnancy and called for sparkling wine and juice to be available all day.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The holiday continued with little difference to the last two years. Having switched off with the Weasley family last year, this Christmas Day was spent with Draco’s parents, Teddy and Andromeda. The children had received many toys and Draco was happy to see a voucher to the apothecary in Diagon Alley for potions ingredients. Harry’s favorite gift…besides Draco’s pregnancy…was from Lucius and Narcissa. It was a portrait of Abraxas Malfoy for their home.

After the gift giving was over, Harry and Draco took Teddy to their suite and explained about the new baby. The three year old was thrilled that he’d be getting a new playmate even if she was going to be a girl. When they’d returned Teddy to Andromeda, Harry and Draco retrieved their own children from the nursery in the master suite. Upon returning to their suite, the twins wanted to play with their new toys but Harry and Draco needed to tell them about the baby so they sat down on the couch, each holding a child. They knew at some level that it would have to be explained again, but Harry thought it was necessary. It didn’t really impress Lyra or Caelum to hear the news explained so Harry shrugged it off and let them play. The twins became cranky soon after so Draco helped Harry put them down for a nap which allowed them to enjoy a short break from the festivities.

Dinner was wonderful though Draco’s apple sauce craving returned and Harry was happy to supply relief.

Lucius remained stoic but Narcissa knew that he’d spoken to the elves and they, in turn, had stocked up on all the same items as Draco’s first pregnancy. She knew her son would probably crave different things this time but love for her husband kept her silent.

Travel by floo was a bit tedious but Boxing Day was spent at the Burrow where they announced Draco’s pregnancy and found that Hermione and Penny both looked ready to pop despite their due dates being in March. Hermione and Ron gave Harry a carry-bag imbued with an undetectable extension charm – not unlike the small purse Hermione used during the war.

During the visit, Lyra took her first unassisted steps. The Weasleys were ecstatic to be witnesses but Harry felt a bit guilty that the Malfoys had missed it so he had her demonstrate it for them later that night and this time Caelum joined her.

A few days later, Harry escorted Draco and the twins by special Portkey to the cemetery at Godric’s Hollow. After thorough discussion, they’d made it tradition each year to visit the sight and summarize the previous year’s important events. Last December he’d introduced the twins and this time he told his parents, Sirius and Remus all about the new baby. As part of the tradition; at the end of each visit, Draco volunteered to conjure an arrangement of flowers with narcissus, zinnia, lilies and roses. This time however – the flowers disappeared and a small jewelry box appeared. Inside laid a necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of a flower. Neither man needed to ask what it meant and Harry was once again assured that his loved ones were content with how his life was going. Upon their return to the Manor, Draco became nauseous but was still able to help Harry tell the elder Malfoys what had happened.

Lucius demanded to see the necklace. He tested it for any spells, hexes, jinxes or curses and found only protective spells and wards. Narcissa had a small grin as she handled the silver flower. She was certain she knew what Harry and Draco would choose to call their family’s newest addition and she approved.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

New Years Eve approached quickly and, when the Malfoy-Potter family awoke that day, it was to see a thick blanket of snow on the ground.

Recalling that their children had been too little to play in the snow last year, Harry became excited. “I’m so glad we packed the snowsuits, Draco! Lyra and Caelum will have so much fun today! I hope you’ll join us.”

“But it’ll be cold!” Draco grimaced as he watched Dinki dress Lyra.

Harry hid a smirk while slipping Caelum’s shoes on and fastening them tightly. “Don’t whine. You’ll set a bad example for the babies.” Caelum giggled as Harry placed him into one side of a double occupant pram.

Draco glared and stuck out his tongue but then he sighed while putting on his own clothing. “I think I’ll read with Mother in the sitting room. You can join us for tea and hot chocolate when you’re through outside.” He picked up a novel, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket as Dinki buckled Lyra into the pram and allowed Harry to take control.

The family reached the breakfast table at the same time as Draco’s parents. Harry expressed his delight at the snow and told his in-laws about his plans for the morning.

Draco asked for scrambled eggs but, when they appeared, he went scrambling for the basin and Harry mentally checked off another former craving that had been reversed. The only one that seemed to remain was the apple sauce craving. To counter the former cravings Draco had developed new ones. He had asked for spinach during dinner the night before and bananas with strawberries and chocolate syrup for dessert. If the first pregnancy was smooth sailing, this one was all high seas and troubled waters.

Draco freshened up before returning to his spot at the table. “I’m so sorry for that.”

“We know, Dragon. It’s not your fault.” Harry squeezed his husband’s hand.

Draco looked around and made a face. “This is ridiculous…”

Harry looked up at him and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I suddenly feel…No! I will not be one of ‘those’ pregnant people. Forget it.” Draco huffed and took a slice of toast.

“Draco, talk to me.” Harry said softly. “I can’t take care of you if you don’t talk to me.”

Draco’s eyes teared up. His lip trembled.

Harry glanced at his father-in-law who instantly took over helping Caelum with his cheerios and pulled his husband into the hallway. “Dragon please…if it’s enough to make you cry then it’s enough to tell me about.”

“I made fun of Luna for her insane cravings. I will not give in to mine.” Draco’s stomach rumbled even as he denied himself.

Harry put two fingers under Draco’s chin and lifted the pale face so their eyes met. “What do you want Dragon? We don’t care if what you want sounds silly. I’ll get you peanut butter and pickles if that’s what you want! I’ll get you mandarin oranges and tuna. If you’re really that embarrassed then we’ll take our meals in our suite.” Harry soothed the blond. “If you want muggle Chinese food and ice cream, I’ll go out and get it! Talk to me!”

Draco giggled but remained tearful. “Nothing that bad I suppose. I just thought how nice a steak might be…but it’s barely eight in the morning. I’ll just order it at the party tonight.”

Harry’s relief was palpable. He hugged Draco and helped him wipe his tears before leading him back to the table. “Dinki, we’d like steak please. I’ll have mine in pieces with my eggs and Draco will have his with…How do you want them, love?”

Draco kissed Harry on the cheek before asking for it well done but sliced thin on a roll with chunky Bleu cheese dressing.

Lyra and Caelum seemed oblivious to their bearer’s troubles and the adults were very happy about that. As soon as breakfast was over, Harry escorted his husband to the sitting room before taking the children and Dinki outside.

Last year, Harry had been happy to find that he could alter Dinki’s pillowcases to fit certain occasions without having them become ‘clothes’, so what he’d done was spell washcloths with warming and impervious charms and tell Dinki to tie them onto her feet. She did it in such a way as they appeared to be booties. Harry enlarged a pillowcase and spelled it with a warming charm before handing it to her with a side-note that she’d need a length of rope to make it fit. It became her winter uniform since it was inexplicably warmer than all the others…and that’s what she wore outside to play with the children now.

Dinki helped them get out of the pram and their gloved fingers took handfuls of snow. Harry knelt with them and showed them how he made a snowball. They just giggled and scooped snow at him like they splashed in the bath. Harry didn’t give up and tried again but it wasn’t until Harry saw Draco in the window and tossed the snowball at him that he got a reaction.

Caelum waved at Draco and the snow in his hand dropped on his little face. The baby’s face scrunched up and he began to cry. Harry scooped him up and calmed him down and then he helped his son use his own hands to shape a proper snowball. Dinki conjured a small target circle and Harry demonstrated how to throw it. “It’s just like at home, my little hunter. Swing your arm like with the rubber ball at home…and then let go.” Harry’s snowball hit the left side of the target but Caelum’s didn’t make it. Harry frowned but then conjured an actual rubber ball. They played catch for a minute but Caelum didn’t understand so he sat and piled the snow in front of him.

Lyra watched silently and Harry thought he saw understanding in those green eyes so while Caelum built a snow pile, he watched her through the corner of his eye. She stayed quiet next to her brother but Harry could see those little hands molding what looked like a ball of snow.

Over the past few days, the twins had taken more than ‘a few steps’. They’d gotten used to walking a few steps and plopping down on their little bottoms before getting back up and doing it again. It still took a while to cross the room but they got where they wanted to go.

Dinki watched the little girl. Lyra would be the devious one…not the new heir…and Dinki knew it. Master Harry bent to show young Master Caelum something but Dinki saw Lady Lyra throw the snowball at the target. It didn’t get all the way there but Dinki knew that – whenever it happened – Lyra would be first to do it.

Harry noticed the time shortly after helping Caelum make his first snow angel and grinned at his children. “Are you tired, my darlings?”

They both screamed at him ‘no’, so he tickled them and laughed as they giggled. When they did get tired, Harry put them in the pram and shaped a snowman while his children watched. By the time they were done, it was lunchtime, so Harry brought them in and was greeted by Draco.

“Give the children to Mother, Harry – please?” He asked as his arms surrounded Harry’s cold body.

Harry grinned and kissed his husband. “Alright. Let’s get ready for tonight, love.”

They got to the suite after giving Narcissa the pram. She’d put the twins down for their nap and let them enjoy the small period of time left before the party.

After a light snack, Harry and Draco got into a warm bath and soon made love before getting into dress robes for the New Years Eve ball. Harry gathered Draco’s hair into a neat but masculine braid before leading the way down to the formal dining room.

L******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The party was nearly as large as the one that had heralded the first year of their marriage. Once again they were announced and once again the happy couple led the dancing. When it came time, Harry did the honors.

He cast a spell to make a loud bell sound and when everyone was paying attention, he cast a Sonorous charm and spoke. “Lucius is allowing me the honor of making the New Year’s Toast.”

The guests laughed and applauded but soon quieted down.

“I’d like to take this opportunity to confide in all of you my hopes for the year to come.” Harry said as he pulled Draco up next to him. “We haven’t made a formal announcement in the papers yet but you can expect it soon…Draco and I will be having a new addition and she will arrive in September.”

The crowd took a moment to figure out what he meant but when they did, their applause rang through the room.

“So I hope the world remains at peace.” Harry told them with a shrug. “I hope my family – and yes I’m including all of you – stays happy…and healthy…and safe.” Harry glanced at his friends – the ones who were affected by the Ministry’s decrees. “I also hope that the world goes – somewhat – back to normal and allows its young people to make their own decisions regarding marriage and children. We’re twenty years old and we’ve fought a war to stay free from evil. I think we deserve some respect and freedom. Here’s hoping we get some.”

Draco bit his lip and winced at the political statement. He’d wait until later to scold Harry. This was about being with their loved ones not politics. “To health and happiness…and love and life. Happy New Year!”

The party ended soon after that with George and Ron and their fireworks display. Everyone kissed their spouses and went home happy but thinking of what Harry had said.


	41. Chapter 41

******** ******** Chapter 41 ******** ********

Harry sat cross-legged in the back yard with his eyes closed. It was mid afternoon and he was alone for the first time all day because Draco had the twins with him as he accepted visiting friends. Pansy and Marcus were here now but Blaise and Luna had joined them earlier.

The two weeks that had passed since the new year had seen Harry grow steadily more restless but Luna – dear sweet ‘head-in-the-clouds’ Luna – seemed to think she could cure that edginess. During morning tea she’d suggested that he find some quiet time and use it to meditate or ‘calm his savage beast’ whatever that meant. So, here he sat…cross-legged and barefoot, wearing muggle sweatpants and no shirt in his climate controlled backyard…listening to the silence as he breathed slow and steady. He struggled to clear his mind because it was a jumbled mess.

After a few minutes, Harry felt a strange sensation that he couldn’t identify but it was somewhere between floating and flying.

Suddenly his surroundings changed.

He started to see grass and trees… It was almost as if he was approaching a forest of sorts and he seemed to be soaring above the scene. Not long after the strange vision began, he saw a large clearing in the distance. It seemed to be centered on one young tree which had many branches that were low enough to accommodate what looked like a flock of birds.

Harry’s consciousness seemed to focus on the clearing even as he began to notice that it wasn’t just birds that were congregating around him. Animals of all shapes and sizes had gathered in the clearing and they seemed to look at him…not at him so much as through him…It was as if these creatures were somehow evaluating him for some reason.

Then it hit Harry like a lightning bolt. This was the level of calm he’d been searching for! This was the realm of consciousness where he could explore himself and figure out what form his soul would take as an animagus.

He didn’t know how long it would take so he remained where he was as groups of animals came close to him. He became increasingly nervous as the animals looked him over and left. He was slightly disappointed when the jungle cats departed the clearing. Indeed, the more exotic animals left rather quickly but that was a comfort because Harry wasn’t sure how he’d deal with things if he was too big to be near his amazing family. Soon all of the African animals had left except for one lion and it unnerved him a bit when the lion simply sat looking pleased instead of getting closer.

Then he noticed a stag and doe in the background of the crowd but put them out of his mind until they made an approach.

He noticed wolves and reindeer along with rabbits and foxes. There were ferrets and stoats as well as squirrels and chipmunks. Mice and rats were there too and he did see one rat approach him but it was snapped at by a large black dog. The dog only seemed to have come out of nowhere because there were suddenly an abundance of domestic animals getting closer to Harry. He looked around at all the different breeds of canines and felines. Many looked like they wanted to come closer but none made the move.

A large black wolf sat close to the stag and doe and after a while the black dog also joined them.

Housecats and lapdogs soon left along with the adorable Australian animals. The birds of the Amazon were next to size him up and while they were nice none of them came close enough. Soon even the birds began to leave… the last one to do so was a silver gyrfalcon and then only owls were left on the tree branch while the only land animals to remain were a lion, a stag, a doe, a wolf and a dog. The barn owl stood proudly and was joined by a screech owl and an eagle owl. Other types of owl looked down at him from higher branches including a Great Horned owl but the one that drew his eye looked so similar to Hedwig that he wanted to cry. One by one the owls took flight. The Snowy owl stayed where he was while the lion approached.

Harry met the lion’s eyes as it congratulated him on finding his form. It spoke in feelings rather than words but Harry knew he had understood the large cat when it communicated its pride in him. Once his purpose had been fulfilled, the lion stood back to observe the rest. The stag and doe watched the dog and wolf come close to him and he might’ve been imagining it but Harry would swear on his magic that he felt his godfather’s and Remus’ presence as the two greeted him. He felt pride again when his eyes met the eyes of the animals before him. A tear came to his eye and blurred the vision slightly as they went to stand beside the lion. The doe came forward next with the stag just behind her. Harry was breathless as he let his eyes wander over her form. She was so lovely with her tanned hide moving over her elegantly muscled body. This was his mother. He had no doubt as she got to him first and seemed to smile but quickly became still waiting for her mate who stood nobly and bowed. The stag’s many branched antlers brushed the ground as the Snowy owl came to land on Harry’s shoulder and when he stood tall again Harry was already flying through the air on snow white wings.

Harry’s eyes opened to find himself lower to the ground than he’d expected. He looked around and saw that the outside furniture was taller than him. Had he become Alice and been shrunk and transported to Wonderland?

The grass moved a small distance from him and he jumped but when he did so he caught sight of a flash of white. He turned to see what it was but ended up even more confused. As far as he knew, he’d never been able to see directly behind him without turning his body too.

You have finally done it, snake-speaker. You have taken your other form. Congratulations. Amice said from not too far away.

Harry had the strange urge to lean forward and pick up the adder with his mouth but he fought it. He must’ve changed to his animagus form. He decided to ignore the snake for now and see if it was true or just a tall tale from his little friend. White flashed again as he pushed off from the ground to try and take flight. The white was his wings! He knew the vision was real! His form was a Snowy owl! It must have something to do with his love of flying and Hedwig.

He ended up hopping across the lawn until he got to the steps that led into the house. Deciding he’d do better with a little bit of height, Harry hopped as high as he could, eventually reaching the top step. At that point he flapped his wings again.

A loud gasp sounded behind him this time and Harry would know that gasp anywhere.

“How on Earth?” Draco asked as he looked down at the snowy owl on his terrace. “Did you get lost, my feathery friend? Are you hurt?”

Harry didn’t know how to control his instincts yet so he just stayed still as his unknowing husband lifted him up.

“You’re quite a beauty aren’t you? Almost like…” Draco asked, shaking his head as he settled the bird on his arm and stroked its feathers. “I came out here looking for my husband. Have you seen him? He’d love…” Harry turned his head to look at the blond which caused another gasp. “Harry?”

Overjoyed that Draco had recognized his eyes, Harry blinked slowly once. When Draco only continued to stroke his feathers, Harry tried to spread his wings. He wanted to signal Draco but would the blond understand him?

He did. Draco let Harry grip his arm and even gave him a boost into the air. Harry instantly caught on and flapped as if his life depended on it. The first try took him on a short circuit around the yard only to land on the back of a chair. From there he took off again and stayed aloft for quite a bit longer. Draco watched in wonder and when he saw Harry angle toward the owlry window, he hurried to meet him.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Draco brought his children upstairs telling them only that there was new owl he wanted them to meet.

Lyra looked at Harry through her big green eyes and then smiled brilliantly at him. Caelum’s blue eyes were full of wonder at the pure white bird. “Pitty owl, Daddy!”

“Yes he is…” Draco grinned. “I wish your papa was here to see him…”

Harry hooted. He hadn’t tried to change back yet so he hoped it wouldn’t take long. He closed his wide owl eyes and seconds later stood in front of his family in human form.

The twins were wide-eyed and his son looked a little frightened but, when he held his arms out to the little boy, Harry was not denied.

Caelum clung to him tightly. “Papa Owl?”

“Yes, Caelum, I can change to be an owl.” Harry cuddled his son close and accepted his daughter’s hug on his leg.

“Papa Owl pitty.” Lyra told him softly.

“Yes…congratulations are in order, Harry…Papa Owl was exquisite.” Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around his husband from the back.

Harry’s face flushed pink. “Thanks. I’ll need to register at the ministry soon…”

Draco nodded proudly and lifted their daughter into his arms as they made their way downstairs.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The next day, Harry sent a letter to Kingsley requesting a short meeting and was rewarded with a quick reply. The minister had ten minutes before his lunch meeting with the department heads.

“Draco!” Harry called out as he walked down the hall toward his husband’s study. “I’m going to the Ministry to register my animagus form at eleven thirty.”

The blond grinned up at him. “Alright. I’ll be fine with the kids.”

“I was going to ask if you’d like to come with me. Narcissa is always saying she wants to see the children more, so we could just give her a floo call.” Harry wheedled pulling his husband up to stand in his arms.

Draco bit his lip hesitantly.

Harry smirked as an idea hit him. “I’ll take you to lunch later…there’s a new café that opened up in Diagon.”

Draco moaned. “Yes, alright, I’ll go call my mother.”

Harry couldn’t contain his happiness. He tipped Draco’s head up and captured the pale pink lips in a deep kiss. “Thank you, love.”

As Draco dazedly moved toward the fireplace to call his mother, Harry went to get the pictures they’d taken last night. When he got back, Narcissa was there already and she looked at him.

“Well? I want to see…” She had an excited twinkle in her eye.

Harry chuckled and placed one hand on the new silver perch they’d transfigured out of an old unmatched shoe before changing into the snowy owl.

Narcissa looked appropriately amazed. “Oh, my! Harry, you’re lovely!”

Draco looked at him with pride. “You know where everything is, Mother. We won’t be gone more than an hour or two.”

They said goodbye to their children and hurried off through the floo at just eleven twenty-nine.

“Gentlemen! It’s wonderful to see you.” Kingsley grinned holding his hand out for a shake.

The Malfoy-Potters greeted their friend but got right to the point because of the time constraints.

“So Kings, what I wanted to talk about this time is…” Harry paused for dramatic effect and placed a hand on the back of a chair as he changed.

The minister gasped in delight at the lovely white bird.

“Animagi.” Harry finished when he’d turned back.

Draco shook his head and admonished his husband for his theatrics.

Kingsley shook his hand again with congratulatory words on his lips. “You’ve achieved it! Magnificent, Harry!”

“Thanks, Kings. Anyway, I’m here to register but I wanted you to know first.” Harry’s green eyes glittered.

“I’m honored...” Kingsley was grinning as he rummaged through his desk and finally handed him a stamp with a crown symbol. “Ah, here it is…This is called a ‘Minister’s seal’. It guarantees confidentiality to whatever form it’s attached to and once it is applied to your registry paperwork the only people able to find out about it will be the people you tell personally. It should - I hope - keep gossip to a minimum.”

With that, Harry and Draco left the room in search of the correct department. The Animagus registry office was busy when they arrived.

“Hello, Harry.” A pretty young blonde woman that Harry vaguely recognized as Susan Bones was sitting at the desk. “Are you here to take the class on meditation so you can try becoming an Animagus?”

“Bones, right? Susan Bones?” Harry grinned. “I’m actually here to register my form. I just completed my transformation yesterday afternoon.”

“Actually it’s Susan Morgan, Harry – the marriage law – remember? But – wow, that’s great! What is it?” She asked.

Harry gently tugged Draco forward and smiled to distract her. “Who could forget the marriage law? I’m sure you know my husband. Do I know yours?”

“Oh, I doubt it. He’s from America – his name is Christopher Morgan. He’d just moved here the summer after the final battle of the war. His dad started working under my aunt and somehow we got thrown together.” Susan shrugged. “I had a boy. His name is Jackson Pace Morgan…we’re happy.”

Harry grinned. “That’s great! I’m happy for you and Christopher.”

“Now can we have the forms we need, please?” Draco snapped at the flirtatious woman. “I’m sorry…It’s just…I’m pregnant again and it’s nearly the time Harry promised to take me for lunch.”

“Of course.” Susan blushed and dug into one of the drawers in her desk. “I’m sorry to be such a chatterbox! I just haven’t heard from many people in the last year or so because I’ve been in America getting to know his family.”

“Well, I’ll tell our circle that you’re home. I’m sure some of them were friends of yours.” Harry took the papers and smiled. “I’ll just fill these out so we can go.”

She nodded and pointed toward the sofa in the corner. “You might be comfortable over there.”

Harry steered Draco in that direction after plucking a quill from the desk. He filled out the papers and applied the ‘Minister’s seal’ before walking back up to the desk.

“Oh, wow! You rate the Minister’s seal? Very neat, Harry.” Susan’s smile seemed to get wider. “As the authorizing ministry agent, I’ll need to see you change and then I’ll need to examine and photograph your markings before observing the process of changing back. After that, I’ll be able to sign and file the forms.”

Draco was allowed to join Harry in the room as he followed through with the procedure. He grinned as he watched Harry change and then spread his wings while Susan walked around him in a tight circle. She took detailed notes as well as a picture when she passed each angle of view and it didn’t take long before Harry and Draco were walking out of the ministry building.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The café served some wonderful food and Draco was happy as a niffler in a leprechaun’s pocket as he opened the menu. Harry was just as happy to simply be there with the blond. They ate in comfortable silence – not including the lovely moans of enjoyment the Draco would make as he consumed his meal. He was driving Harry mad with those alluring noises and the brunette planned a quiet seduction for later that evening.

As the couple stood to leave, they heard an owl call and looked up to see Altaira angle towards them. Harry lifted his arm and allowed her to perch while Draco took the letter from her talon. The blond read the letter and showed it to Harry who felt dread gather in the pit of his stomach. “C’mon…” He whispered as he led his husband to the nearest store which happened to be Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.

He entered the store and sent off a locator spell to find George. “There’s no time to explain, George. I’m sorry, but I need your floo.”

“Of course, Harry.” George was alarmed but knew when to joke and when not to. “You know where it is, mate.”

Harry and Draco hurried up a set of stairs and through the office. Harry lit the fire and sent Draco on first.

“St. Mungo’s.” Draco called as he threw the powder. He disappeared in a puff of green fire and Harry only waited thirty seconds to follow him.

Narcissa met them as Harry was exiting the floo. “Boys, I’m so sorry to ruin your little outing!”

“Nonsense.” Harry shrugged it off. “What happened?”

“Andromeda’s healer floo-called your address just a little while ago. She was here for an appointment and the healer thinks she’s at risk for a stroke.” Narcissa told them solemnly as they walked down the hallway. “The healer also said that someone needed to come take her home. So I left the twins with Dinki and sent you the note before coming through.”

“I’ll take it from here, Mrs. Malfoy.” A woman in pale blue robes met the group at the door to an examining room and motioned for them to join her. She locked the door and waited for them to sit. “Now, I don’t want to worry you all unnecessarily. Mrs. Tonks hasn’t had a stroke, or even a mini-stroke. Her blood pressure is simply high enough that I – and my team – feel that it’s a risk.”

“She’s been watching her diet and taking the prescribed potions.” Harry protested.

“She also has a young child to raise and worry over, Mr. Potter. She’s not as fit as she acts and she’s getting on in years.” The healer spoke gently but matter-of-factly.

“What can we do?” Harry gripped his husband’s hand.

“Well, perhaps you can lighten her load…” She suggested. “Teddy is quite rambunctious and mischievous, I hear…”

“Well, we can’t just conspire to take him from her, Harry…But we do have extra suites at our estate.” Draco was calm in the face of this worrisome news and it helped Harry come to terms with reality.

“Ok…I’ll talk her into moving into Nettlestone with us.” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek and let his mother-in-law take the pregnant blond home with a request to write to the Weasleys and explain.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Andy, I know you don’t want to leave the home you lived in with your husband, but you need help with Teddy.” Harry looked at her earnestly. “Now, I can’t move in with you, so you’ll have to give in here. I’ll redecorate the suite to look like your room at home if you’d like.”

She sighed. “It’s not just that I shared it with Ted…I willfully left my family to make my own way with Ted. He and Nymphadora were my life and my freedom from the Blacks. I feel like leaving that home is the equivalent of giving up that freedom.”

“Andy, you’ll have more freedom – not less – if you move into Nettlestone!” Harry protested. “You’ll have me and Draco to help you take care of Teddy. He’ll have my children to play with. You’ll have elves to clean up for you, but I know you enjoy cooking sometimes so I promise to convince Kreacher to let you in the kitchen.”

Andromeda bit her lip and sighed. “Well, I suppose I’ll get to see you and Draco…and Narcissa more often if I do…”

“The Malfoys do visit often to see Draco and the twins…” Harry interjected hopefully.

The older woman gave a sigh of resignation. “Alright. I’ll move us in tomorrow.”

Harry smiled and gave the woman a hug. “Thank you, Andy. I’ll get Dinki and Kreacher set to their tasks tonight and we’ll be ready to help come morning.”

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

By the end of the night, Kreacher knew to cook with little to no salt and let Andy cook if she was of a mind. Dinki was told she’d have a new charge but her primary duty was to Draco, Harry and the twins and she was quite happy to do anything she could for all the occupants of Nettlestone Estate. Both elves helped to redecorate the guest suite to Andromeda’s preferences and they were finished by the time Harry went to retrieve his godson and honorary aunt. Draco had promised to brew what potions she needed but some weren’t safe for a pregnant person, so Harry asked Al to do the honors if Draco couldn’t. Teddy was excited to be sharing the nursery with the twins but he tired out near the same time as they did so there wasn’t much fuss as they integrated the two households. Even with the worry over Andromeda’s condition, the rest of January passed without incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susan’s married name, as well as her son’s first name are inspired by a friend of mine from FB. She takes care of an adorable little boy and betas my fest pieces. Love you Britt!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few ‘facts’ on snowy owls discussed and most are true but I’m fudging one of them. I’ll tell you which one in my ending notes.
> 
> Diddleymaz – I’m happy you liked the vision, but no the lion wasn’t meant to be Aslan. I would’ve specified in an author’s note if I borrowed any characters from any book/movie other than HP. The lion was in the vision to represent Gryffindor because Harry was in that house as were all his loved ones that were watching over him.

******** ******** Chapter 42 ******** ********

February dawned with another snowfall and Harry greeted it with a peaceful morning flight in his animagus form. Draco was waiting with all three children at the table when he returned and Andy wasn’t far behind.

“Unca Ry, so cool - you can be a owl!” Teddy bounced in his chair. “I wanna too.”

“What did I tell you, Teddy?” Harry asked softly.

“Too little - gotta grow big an learn magic.” Teddy recited before sticking his tongue out at his uncle.

Harry narrowed his gaze. “It’s not nice to stick your tongue out, Ted.”

“I sorry, Unca Ry.” The little boy sighed for a moment but soon perked up. “You gonna put your owl on my toy?”

“Yes.” Harry shook his head. Kids really do bounce back quickly. “I’ll do it this afternoon, Teddy. Would you like to watch?”

The not-quite-three year old nodded his head vigorously. He loved to see Harry do magic and he’d been fascinated when his godfather had used the spell to add Andromeda to the animagus toy he loved so much.

“You’ve already got a way with him, Harry.” Andy said as she sat. “Dora and Remus knew what they were doing when they chose you as Teddy’s godfather.”

Harry sighed wistfully. “I got to practice taking care of babies on him but, being the primary caretaker for the twins has allowed me to practice my gently authoritative voice. I can get them to listen with just a few well placed words in the right tone.”

“It’s difficult raising a child, Harry. That’s a good skill to have.” The older woman took her potion as well as a pill before finally eating her oatmeal.

“Harry…after our daughter joins us perhaps you could assist me in discovering my own form.” Draco seemed hesitant.

“I’d love to, Dragon…in fact I have wondered what your form would be.” Harry’s eyes sparkled when his gaze met Draco’s.

The blond bit his lip. “I think it will match my Patronus…or perhaps be something similar.” Draco took pride in his Patronus’ form. Peregrine falcons held many wonderful attributes.

“What is your Patronus, Draco?” Andy asked quietly.

“I’ll show you.” He said taking his wand out. He stood and cast the charm.

Andy’s eyes widened. “Oh, what a lovely Gyrfalcon!”

“I thought it was a Peregrine falcon.” Draco frowned.

The children looked on in wonder while munching on their cereal.

“They’re often mistaken for each other but the Gyrfalcon is slightly larger than a Peregrine.” Andy explained. “Also, Gyrfalcons will hunt Peregrine while the Peregrine usually avoids the larger bird. It’s not just the magic making your gyrfalcon light in color, you know, Draco. I can see from the markings on this bird that it is either a silver or white gyrfalcon.”

“In my trance, the last bird to leave before my snowy owl accepted me was a silver gyrfalcon.” Harry had told his family about the congregation of familiar animals which had overseen his transformation but he wasn’t certain he’d mentioned that detail.

Draco stared at his husband. “I don’t remember you saying that before.”

“Sorry, I guess at the time it didn’t really mean anything.” Harry shrugged before giving Teddy more cheerios.

“Harry, not many people see what you saw…However, most agree that the last animal they see in the trance, before their own chooses them, suits their partner in life – whether or not the person attempts the transformation. My personal experience was much different but that aspect held true for me.” Andy told him. “I walked down a path through all different climates…I had just found my way over a mountain and through a jungle and a forest when I’d gotten to an open grassy spread of land. About a mile or so into the grassy area I noticed the grass become less lush and the dirt beneath the grass took on a more dry and dusty texture. It wasn’t quite dry enough to be a desert, but I could see a sandy stretch of land in the distance. Anyway, I was tired so I sat and the animals from that climate came to me. I watched each animal as it approached but most didn’t get close.”

Harry listened with eagerness as she told them all the animals she’d seen. Horses, sheep and goats as well as many rodents like lemmings had come to meet her but only the great eagle owl had come close enough for her to touch.

“When I’d come out of the trance, I was in my owl form and coincidentally met by a barn owl that looked very familiar to me…” Andy looked sad. “By that time, I was engaged to my Ted.”

“Did Ted ever try to learn his form?” Draco asked.

“No.” She shook her head. “He said he liked being human too much and didn’t feel the urge to indulge his inner beast.”

“I don’t know if my mother ever learned her form or if she left that sort of mischief to my dad and his friends.” Harry smiled softly. “I’ll help you as soon as you’re ready, love.”

“I’ll have plenty of time since Al says this level of my training can take up to a year and a half to complete.” Draco’s silver eyes shone with happiness. “I already love flying with you so maybe…”

“From what I’ve read about gyrfalcons they compete with snowy owls in speed and while hunting prey. Another notable tidbit…” Harry let his eyes caress his husband’s face. “Gyrfalcons mate for life.”

Amused, Andromeda wisely kept silent as the boys lightly bantered.

Draco blushed. “Do snowy owls mate for life too?”

Harry shrugged. “Sometimes…but not always…From what I’ve read – if it’s not a mate for life situation – the pairings are always monogamous and last for years at a time.”

Draco nodded slowly as his aunt left them to enjoy some time for herself.

“But I’m more human than snowy owl, Draco, and my human side is a mate for life kind of guy.” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand.

“Good, because both sides of me are too.” The blond had a menacing smirk.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Later that day, Harry took the whole family out into the back garden with Teddy’s toy. He cast the spell and watched as his picture took a place on the toy. The owl in the picture was in-flight with spread wings. Harry handed Teddy the toy and he touched the picture. When he did the group heard a loud ‘krek-krek’ repeat several times before the toy stopped. At a second touch, they heard a clapping sound.

“The first sound was an alarm. The second was to scare away a threat. There should be a third.” Harry touched the picture again and this time a deep ‘gahw’ sound was heard. “That’s the ordinary call.”

“Wow! So neat, Unca Ry!” Teddy was ecstatic as he showed the twins.

The next few hours were filled with animal noises from Teddy’s toy as well as other toys and the twins.

Draco nodded off on a comfy chaise lounge while Harry and Andromeda watched the babies play.

“Poor Draco.” Harry said softly to Andy. “He isn’t even two months gone but this pregnancy is taking so much out of him already.”

The blond’s aunt sighed. “Between his cravings, the bouts of morning sickness, and when he watches the little ones, he’s been so tired lately. It’s good that he can sleep a bit.”

Just as she finished the sentence, they heard a screech from Lyra. As she’d begun running across the room, her foot got caught on a rug and she’d fallen. Harry gasped and took two steps but Draco was awake and by her side in an instant to scoop her up. “You’re alright, Lyra…shhh…just a little fall…Harry is the bruise cream nearby?”

Harry cast Accio and handed his husband the jar. “Here, love…” Since they’d gotten home from the holiday stay at the manor, Draco had insisted on being more involved with the twins’ daily activities and Harry had let him but the pregnancy was beginning to take its toll and he’d soon have to insist that his husband get more rest.

“Erm…Harry, I’m getting peckish…I know it’s nearly dinner but I think a snack is in order.” Draco said quietly. “We can always have dinner a little bit late…right?”

“What would you like, Dragon?” Harry asked as he stepped up behind the blond.

“Nachos!” Draco said quickly looking up at Harry. “…and maybe pretzels…with cheese...?”

“Like we had at the muggle cinema?” Harry grinned at the pleading grey eyes. He’d taken Draco to the movies a few times in the last three years and each time they’d gotten muggle food to snack on during the movie. Pizza had been one of Draco’s favorites but nachos were even better according to the blond.

Draco nodded.

“Would you like pizza for dinner? I know how to make it.” Andy smiled indulgently at her nephew.

Draco’s eyes widened. “You do?”

She nodded, her smile getting bigger at his excitement. “I learned because it was a favorite of Ted’s and Dora’s.”

“I would love some pizza, Aunt Andy!” Draco bit his lip.

“Then I’ll have Kreacher go shopping while we snack on nachos.” The older woman was happy to make her nephew happy.

“Thank you so much!” The blond hugged her tightly before returning to play with the children now that Lyra had calmed down.

Harry felt his heart ache as he looked as the woman who had come to mean so much to him and his family. He would miss her very much if something happened to her. “Thank you, Andy. You’re so sweet to do that for us.”

“Nonsense, Harry-dear. You’re family…all of you are family.” Andy smiled and called Kreacher to order the snacks and give him a list of things she’d need for the pizza.

A few hours later, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table cutting the pizza into tiny bits for Lyra while Draco did the same for their son and Andromeda followed suit for Teddy. To his aunt’s delight, Draco was also really enjoying his own meal.

“This is even better than the one at the cinema; right Harry? Mmmm!” Draco’s eyes closed as he bit into his second slice.

Harry grinned at them both as he answered. “Yes, Andy, this is quite good. It’s almost as amazing as your spaghetti.”

“You know, Harry…” Andromeda paused to sip her glass of water. “I have a book of recipes. I’ll leave it for you.”

Harry’s expression fell. “Now, Andy, I don’t want to hear you talk like that.”

“We…” Draco bit his lip as he interrupted quietly. “We don’t want to hear you talk like that.”

Andy sighed as she looked them over. “Boys, I want to talk to you tonight. After we put the little ones to bed.”

Harry nodded slowly letting Draco hold his hand for a brief moment. “We’ll meet you in the sitting room.” The young couple became pretty somber and stayed that way for the rest of the meal.

The children had fun eating but they got so messy that the adults had to give them bathes before dressing them for bed. Being the only girls, Andromeda bathed Lyra who was a little lady in the bath, she played and splashed like any normal child but she also seemed to understand that she could do that without making too much of a mess. Andromeda was able to wash her while she played with her toys which made the other two adults glare at her in envy.

When the girls were finished, Harry and Draco changed into their swimsuits and took charge of boys. They bathed the boys together, which led to a splashing war as well as toy throwing and lots of laughs along with a very wet bathroom.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“What exactly do you think she wants to say that the children couldn’t hear?” Draco asked softly as they cleaned up the messy bathroom.

Harry had thought about this and he was pretty sure he knew what to expect from the older woman. “Probably something about her passing.”

Draco glanced at Harry in dismay. “Really? Oh, I hope not.”

Harry sighed as the blond came close. “She’ll likely say something about the inevitability of death and how everyone has their own time. She might say that she misses her husband and Tonks. She might even try to joke that she’s going to a better place because she’s suffering here by having to take horribly tasting medicinal potions.” Sighing, Harry stroked Draco’s cheek. “There’s even the small possibility that she’ll say something about how the pain lessens in time.”

Draco took a deep breath and whispered to Harry. “Will she say that we’ll have our memories and she’ll always be in our hearts?”

“Probably… now let’s get this over with, love.” Harry was nodding as he hugged his husband and led him to the sitting room.

Andromeda was already there and waiting with a tea tray. “Boys, I’d like to talk over tea. Serve yourselves, please, and add a calming draught if you think you’ll need to.”

Harry poured the tea for himself and Draco before asking if his husband wanted the potion.

Draco was watching his aunt and he got a feeling that what she was going to say would upset him so he nodded to Harry. “Yes, please add the calming draught.”

Harry sighed and added the potion to both cups before sitting down. “I think I know what you’ll say, Andromeda, but go on. We’re listening.”

She remained silent until they’d both taken a sip of their tea. “What I said at dinner, was nothing compared to what will come. Death is a natural part of life. That’s not just a platitude, boys… No matter how much I wish it were otherwise, it’s the truth.” Andy sighed and met each of their gazes. “I love you both…almost like sons… You need to be told how to handle things when I pass because it won’t be easy…I will leave you my recipes as well as journals I’d written in while Nymphadora was young. I’ve made copies of memories for Teddy and they’re in a spell-locked chest in my closet.”

Draco’s eyes welled up with tears. “Auntie, no!”

Harry took a breath and said. “Draco…Please be honest with me, can you handle this conversation?”

The blond looked between Harry and his aunt. He wanted to say yes but his lip trembled. He felt sick to his stomach and shook his head while covering his mouth before bolting for the bathroom.

Harry sent Dinki to watch over him and motioned for Andy to continue.

“I’ve set my affairs in order and my Law-Wizard has an artifact that will alert him to my passing. He also has orders on the settlement of my assets.” She said as she moved to sit beside him. “I want you to promise you’ll see them through…Draco will come to terms with this in his own way, and I’ve spoken to Teddy in general terms.”

“Of course, I’ll make sure they’re followed but…” Harry frowned at her. “What’ve you said to Teddy?”

“Just that Gramma might be going to heaven soon.” She shrugged and placed a comforting hand on Harry’s arm. “Nothing specific …just enough to prepare him if something happens. I’ve often said in the past that I miss his mummy and grandpa and that I’ll see them and his daddy when I get to Heaven.”

“Oh, Andy!” Harry turned suddenly and hugged her. His eyes teared up and he sniffled a little.

She held him loosely, ignoring her own tears in favor of drying his. “I’ll try not to speak of it again since we’ve had this little chat, but I’ll write a letter to Draco because there were things I’d wanted to say but couldn’t. You’re a good man, Harry. Remus and Dora were justified in putting their confidence in you to take care of Teddy but…thank you for taking care of me as well.”

Harry tried desperately to hold the reigns on his emotions. “You know you’re like a third mother to me, Andy…”

“Oh, you!” Andromeda scoffed gently. “I’d rather be your batty old aunt! You know that!”

Harry chuckled but it was a bit forced. “You could be around for years, you know! This condition might dissipate or be curable with a little research. You could outlive Draco and me, for all we know!”

“Now, Harry…I know that you believe that, but sometimes a person just knows their time is near.” Andy sighed and stood up. “I want to say one last thing before I’m off to bed, dear.”

Harry nodded eager for more of the woman’s sage advice.

“You need to remember this, Harry…” She motioned for him to stand and look into her eyes. When Andy was certain he was paying attention. “The ones we love…They never really leave us.”

Harry stared at her as she made a fist and placed it over his heart. His mind froze as he recalled Sirius saying almost those exact words and he curled one hand around her fist with a tearful nod.

She smiled tenderly and patted Harry’s cheek before turning around. “You’d best find your husband and we’ll have a nicer day tomorrow.”

Harry watched her go and hurried to his bed where he and Draco held each other through the night.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

True to her word, the morning came and Andromeda didn’t say anything further about her condition or its likely end. She smiled when Draco asked for steak – well done and sliced thin on a roll with chunky Bleu cheese dressing. She placidly helped Harry and Draco take care of the three children, answering questions and cutting food, dressing limbs and kissing boo-boos.

To Harry’s bewilderment, Draco’s cheese craving got worse as the days went by. He asked for grilled cheese sandwiches and cheese with crackers as well as more pizza and more nachos. Cheese was also requested to be grated on soups and in salads. Once he’d even asked for a peanut-butter, jelly and cheese sandwich with a pickle on the side. Harry hadn’t batted an eye, only sending Dinki to retrieve the requested food.

When asked, Draco’s healer informed the couple that cravings usually catered to deficiencies in the bearer’s body. Harry insisted on a full work-up of tests and once it was determined that the blond needed calcium and vitamins D and K, Harry sent Dinki shopping again.

Harry’s decision to make sure Draco got more rest was backed up by the healer and that was all it had taken for Lucius and Narcissa to insist on spending one weekend per month in residence at Nettlestone Estate. Since there were quite a few guest suites, it hadn’t proven to be a problem.

The morning after the elder Malfoys arrived for the first such visit, Harry came home from his usual morning flight in animal form to find Lucius holding his son on the balcony bench. He took care to land on the railing and simply looked at them, head cocked.

The not-yet two year old pointed at him with a giggle and spoke. “Papa-Owl!”

Lucius watched the bird silently and gave it a soft smile that reminded Harry of Draco who was peeking out of the door with a finger across his lips. “Draco told me of your form, Harry…” He said finally. “Do you know, I envied you over the years? My favorite relative was a great uncle and one of the things that made him my favorite is that he could do this…He was also a snowy owl. When I saw yours…your – what was her name? Hedwig – I think…Well, I wished she were mine…”

Harry didn’t change back, preferring to see this side of his father-in-law from his current vantage point.

“He’d promised to teach me how he did it but died before I could even dream of going to Hogwarts.” The older man fell quiet again as he turned his eyes on the child in his arms. “I learned the trance through a friend in my seventh year instead but could never complete the transformation. Perhaps it simply wasn’t meant to be…”

Draco stepped outside in his bathrobe and smiled at his father. “I never knew any of that…Which great uncle was it, Father?”

Lucius glared at his son. “Uncle Cassius – you are supposed to be resting.”

“You took my playmate…and I got bored,” Draco smirked as he scooped up the toddler from his father’s lap and placed a noisy kiss on the baby’s cheek. “But now, I’m not. Hello, my son.” A giggling Caelum grinned at his daddy and tapped the pregnant man’s cheeks with his small palms.

“At least sit down while you hold him, Draco.” Lucius frowned and stood only to guide him into the newly empty seat. “The children get heavier every day and you’re pregnant.”

Harry almost wanted to remain in his owl form to watch this little encounter but he decided to circumvent Draco’s temper. “Thank you, Lucius…but as he’s always telling me – pregnant isn’t injured and they are our children.” He turned to his husband and let one eyebrow lift. “No smug looks from you, Dragon. I said you could hold them and even lift them if you sat soon after. The healer’s opinion agreed with mine…and your own body’s. ‘Getting more rest’ isn’t an order for ‘bed-rest’ but it could very well evolve into just that.”

Draco sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Draco?!” Narcissa came running out the doors from the master suite. “Oh, goodness! I couldn’t find you and Lyra is distraught wanting her Daddy. Dinki is with her.”

Harry smiled and took their son so Draco was free to tend to their daughter. “Go on, love. Caelum loves his Grandpa and Papa-owl.”

The little boy beamed at the other men and even leaned out for Lucius to take him again. Once again ensconced in the eldest Malfoy’s arms, the toddler place his head on the man’s shoulder.

Draco stood and took his mother’s hand as they hurried away.

With Draco gone, Harry decided to sit beside Lucius and Caelum in silence…but that was not to be. The dog began to stir down in the garden and Harry could see that it was because Teddy and Andromeda had come out. “Why don’t you join us in the garden, Lucius? I’ll have Kreacher serve breakfast soon.”

He leaned down and kissed his son’s cheek before transforming again to fly down into the garden and land on the back of the chair beside his godson.

Teddy delighted in seeing Harry in owl form and liked to pet his soft feathers.

Andromeda watched peacefully as Harry allowed it for a moment or two before transforming into himself and tickling the little boy. She was unsurprised when her sister’s husband joined them with the newest Malfoy heir. “Good morning, Lucius.”

Lucius nodded, still a bit formal with his sister-in-law. “Andromeda…I hope you’re well.”

She smirked briefly. “Well enough…for the moment.”

Narcissa and Draco were smiling as they arrived with Lyra in tow. Harry calmed things down with Teddy and called for Kreacher and Dinki to bring the morning meal. After they’d been fed, the children toddled around the yard and laughed or played calmly… until Narcissa heard a hiss.

The older woman looked around and gasped, freezing as she helplessly watched an adder approach her granddaughter. “Harry!” She whispered urgently. “There is a poisonous snake in your garden!”

Harry turned to see what had upset his mother-in-law. “It’s just Amice, Narcissa. She’s friendly… She generally stays away from Draco and the children, though… I’ll have a talk with her.” He stood and went over to his daughter’s side. “Lyra, I want you to go over to Daddy and Grandma.”

“Sake, Papa!” The little girl said.

“Yes, darling, Papa knows it’s a snake. Daddy’s waiting for you.” Harry grinned at her as she stood and took a few steps. He bit his lip to suppress a chuckle before turning to Amice the adder. “You normally keep your distance from the children…Is there something wrong, Amice?”

Yes, snake-speaker. The reptile sounded oddly pouty. Your offspring was speaking kindly to me and you sent her away.

“She was speaking to you?” Harry asked as he looked over at his little girl.

Lyra was ensconced firmly in Draco’s lap with Narcissa watching him strangely.

“I’ll bring her back, Amice. We won’t stop you from being her friend.” Harry was amused as he stood and walked back over to his family. “Well, it seems that our little Lyra is bi-lingual. She and Amice were beginning a friendship. Draco-love…you know I wouldn’t put her in danger and Amice won’t harm Lyra… I think we should let this happen.”

Draco bit his lip and thought about the times he’d seen the snake in the garden. He recalled the first encounter and how Harry translated her promise to refrain from biting him or the children. The dog and the house-elves were even safe as well and all this from a single promise of a snake…If it had been just words, and not backed up by the truth of action – or inaction as the case may be – then Draco might have refused. As it stood, Draco lowered his impatiently squirming daughter to the ground and nodded to Harry. “I haven’t learned antivenin potions yet, Harry. You’ll need to ask her for a sample of her venom so that Al can develop one for us to keep on hand. You should also secure her promise not to bite my parents.”

“Do you think I haven’t done that already, Dragon?” Harry smirked in amusement. “I spoke with her as soon as they told me they were coming this weekend. I protect my family…”

The elder Malfoys said nothing upon hearing this but they remained nervous and oddly focused on the girl and snake.

When it seemed that his in-laws needed further reassurance, Harry decided to say something. “Amice made her presence known just last summer, Narcissa. She and I have agreed that she can live in our garden under a few conditions. She can’t threaten the beings that live here or our visitors – unless they threaten us first. She also volunteered to give Draco her old skins for potion ingredients and when I ask for a sample of her venom she will give it willingly or she’ll have to leave.”

“Is she really speaking to it?” Narcissa asked in a whisper.

Harry turned his attention toward his daughter and the snake before nodding. “Amice seems to have eavesdropped on the daily lessons I give the children. She appears to have understood my English and is teaching Lyra how to say the words she already knows in Parseltongue.”

“Perhaps it bothers us because the…” Lucius cleared his throat. “Voldemort used to speak to Nagini…issuing orders… and commanding…”

Harry nodded. “Speaking to snakes isn’t an evil thing just because one man used his gift to do evil.”

His father-in-law nodded absently. “Yes, I recall your tale of the basilisk…how you used Parseltongue to get into the Chamber to save the Weasley girl.”

“It’s also useful to gather ingredients from the garden, apparently.” Draco smirked.

“And save family members from being attacked.” Harry glared playfully at the blond before explaining. “Last week, Draco asked me to get some herb or other for his stomach calming potion and I almost got the wrong one but, luckily, I ran into Amice and she showed me the correct one.”

Narcissa smiled softly but still seemed nervous. “I suppose I’ll get used to it.”

Harry grinned as he went to join Lyra and Amice. “My friend, may I interrupt?”

Both of them looked up at him and Lyra said ‘Papa’ in Parseltongue.

“That was lovely, Lyra.” Smiling, Harry nodded happily as he answered her in kind before switching back to English. “This lesson is over for now. Go back to Daddy and Grandma.” She began to push herself up onto her hands and knees and when she had crawled about half the distance, Harry turned to the snake. “Draco needs something from you, Amice.”

What can I offer the mate of the snake-speaker? She asked.

“He needs a sample of your venom for a potion. He understands that you have sworn not to bite the people and creatures here but accidents happen and we want a safeguard.” Harry explained carefully so as not to insult her. “Please. It would also be very helpful in gaining my family’s trust.”

Amice turned to look at the humans seated at the table. She tasted the air and spoke to Harry again. I smell their fear of me, snake-speaker. I do not like this. I will give the venom.

Harry grinned and used Accio to summon two vials. He took both stoppers out and held one out to her. When she’d filled it to the top, he poured half into the other vial before replacing the stoppers and thanking his friend.

The snake went back into the garden and Harry rejoined the others. He handed over the vials to Draco. “She didn’t like the smell of fear coming from all of you and quickly agreed to give the venom.”

The blond gave a relieved sigh as he called Dinki to bring the vials to his lab. “I’ll ask Al to make the antivenin when he comes by tomorrow.”

The whole family seemed to sigh in relief before happily going back to their meals and soon enough the days went back into a somewhat simple routine.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry was surprised when Dinki handed him a short note from Kingsley Shacklebolt on the morning of February twenty-ninth. He hurried out into the hallway calling for the elves to help Draco and Andy with the children while he stepped out. He ran to dress and tell Draco where he was going before taking the floo to the minister’s office.

“Kings?” Harry looked around before stepping out of the grate. “What’s going on?”

“You and Mrs. Granger-Weasley came up with that wonderful repopulation plan and I need you to help with this as well. She’s on her way, as we speak.” The older man told Harry.

“You know she likes for you to use her first name, Kingsley.” Harry grinned and turned toward the active floo with his wand drawn in case it wasn’t Hermione.

“Yes, I do, Kings…How are you Harry?” Hermione came close and kissed his cheek before sitting in the chair next to the minister’s desk.

“I’m great! How are you and my newest nephew?” Harry shook his head in shock. “You’ve really popped, Mione!”

“Well, I’m due in under two months, Harry!” The pregnant woman smiled and pulled Harry’s hand to lie flat on her belly. “Feel. He’s been so active this week.”

“Have you chosen a name yet?” Kingsley asked taking a turn to feel the baby kick.

“We have but I’m not supposed to tell.” Hermione shook her head. “Ron wants it to be a surprise.”

“I’ll bet Molly’s not happy with that.” Harry chuckled.

The minister joined his laughter when she divulged the lengths to which her mother-in-law had recently gone. “She most certainly is not! Do you know how many times she’s cooked my favorite meal in the last month? Not to mention my favorite dessert…and how many times she’s gotten my parents to visit the Burrow!”

“What about you and Draco, Harry?” Kingsley asked. “Have you named your newest?”

Harry smiled mysteriously and nodded silently.

“No chance of a hint?” Hermione pursed her lips.

“Nope. Draco and I have decided this one’s name will be a secret until she’s born.” Harry just kept the smile in place until Kingsley let loose a belly laugh.

“More frustration for Molly then, hey?” The dark skinned man chuckled as Harry gasped for air.

When they had all calmed down, Harry got them back on subject. “Now what’s this all about, Kingsley?”

“Many people have become unhappy with the marriage law, Harry. It’s not just you and your friends.” The minister sighed deeply and turned to the younger man. “I want to bring some viable options to the wizengamut…ones that won’t create chaos.”

“Well, of course it wouldn’t do to simply end the program.” Hermione nodded solemnly.

“How many years has it gone on, now – three?” Harry asked. “I think the first step is to say what date you want the weddings to stop.”

“From there you can decide whether or not to allow divorces.” Hermione nodded absently. “To help that along I think you should arrange to have a census of sorts to ascertain which couples are happy and which aren’t.”

“Then have the unhappy couples go to a counseling session to determine if their problems can be fixed or not.” Harry felt both his companions’ eyes on him. “What?”

“Counseling?” Hermione sounded pleased and proud.

“What makes you think of that, Harry?” Kingsley’s expression was neutral but he sounded quite curious.

“Well, look what me and the Malfoys had to go through to understand each other.” Harry said. “They had to explain some things and I had to demonstrate some points of my own before we both came to a common ground. What if these unhappy couples only have a communication problem?”

Kingsley nodded slowly. “The counseling could help them navigate those difficulties and it would keep more couples together. I’m impressed, Harry.”

“In my early school years I wouldn’t have predicted loving Draco as I do now…” Harry smiled at his friends. “The thought of having Lucius Malfoy as a close family member would’ve had me laughing myself silly and, if I’d even said something similar to Ron or Hermione, they would’ve had me committed to the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungo’s.”

Hermione agreed with a fond smile as she thought about Draco. “Can Ron and I come visit sometime soon, Harry? Is Draco up for visitors?”

“He’s not refusing company, Mione.” Harry snickered. “He’s pregnant not an invalid.”

Her eyebrows rose. “You mean someone out there knows there’s a difference?”

Harry winced at the dig to his best mate.

“Don’t even start Harry! I had to get Bill and Fleur to ‘need his help’ with something at their house in order to get here today.” The bushy haired woman huffed. “I’ll be lucky if I can get home before he does!”

“Well, before you rush off, here’s a new spy device from the Unspeakable division.” He handed a pocket sized journal to each of them. “They communicate with each other and I have one as well. If you have thoughts or concerns… Hell – if you just want to talk – write in it. Unless you want the group to know what you’re writing, direct your words to one person. You’ll be able to see who wrote, so if I say: Harry – call me…Harry will be the only one to see those words and instead of ‘me’ he will see my name.”

“That’s such a great idea, Kingsley!” Hermione took hers and pushed it into her pocket. “I’ll see you both soon.”

Harry and Kingsley had a good laugh at her rapid exit and Harry was still chuckling as he made his way home. This meant that he had to explain the whole thing to Draco but he didn’t mind. The blond would get a kick out of it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here it is:   
The male snowy owl may mate with up to two females which may nest about a kilometer apart.-- quoted from the Wikipedia entry under snowy owl. 
> 
> There was no indication of length as pertains to pairings but when hunting prey they are normally dominant over other raptors.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope to see your review!  
Lori


	43. Chapter 43

******** ******** ******** Chapter 43 ******** ******** ********

Padma had given birth a week into March...almost ten days late. Harry and Draco had visited as soon as they got the news. The new baby was a sweet but chubby little girl named Yasmin Mary Boot.

“NO!” Lyra shouted less than a week later.

It was mid-March and the Malfoy-Potters were getting ready to visit the Weasley family home for dinner because Penny had just gotten home from her own stint at St. Mungo's. Amethyst Violet Weasley was a whole month early and joined the clan just over twenty hours ago...and that meant the family had to gather. Harry and Andromeda were probably ready and waiting but Lyra had refused anyone’s help but his.

Draco stepped back from his daughter as she tried to pull her jumper on by herself. “Let Daddy help you, Lyra.”

“I don’t wanna!” She grouchily huffed as her hand got stuck in the sleeve. “I do it!”

He sighed. “Alright, then…Do it.”

Harry came into the room with Teddy in one arm and Caelum in the other. “What’s going on here?”

“I tried to help her but she wants to dress herself.” Draco shrugged. “You and Andy should go on to the Burrow. I’ll be along shortly.”

“Andy already left but I hate to leave you…” Harry hated leaving without knowing Draco was right behind him but supper at the Weasleys wouldn’t wait. “Alright, don’t be long, love…Lyra – be good for Daddy.”

Draco watched him go and then got an idea. He took his own jumper off and proceeded to show her how it went on. Soon she was fully dressed and they were on their way.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry paced the floor as he waited for Draco and their daughter. His son and godson had run off with the other children as soon as they’d been set on the floor and all he wanted was the rest of his family in sight. His separation anxiety was worse than his one and a half year old childrens’. He got frustrated and forced himself to turn toward the door, but when the floo activated he completed the spin to see his lovely Dragon stepping out of the fireplace. Harry smiled until he realized that Draco had one hand over his mouth. Before the brunette could blink, he was handed his little girl and Draco was on his knees beside the nearest waste bin. Harry sighed and stood his daughter on her own two feet. Suddenly, Teddy came running up and took her hand as they both ran off at full speed leaving Harry to stare after them.

When he reached Draco’s side, the blond was just cleaning himself up.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked.

Draco looked up at him tear tracks lining his pale cheeks. “I don’t know how long this is going to last, Harry…I don’t know if I can deal with another pregnancy like this. I was spoiled the first time, Harry.”

Harry took a clean cloth from the cupboard and wet it before gently wiping the tears away. Once Draco’s pale face was clean and dry he wrapped his arms around the blond. “I still spoil you…don’t I?”

Draco sighed but allowed Harry’s arms to hold him close. “Silly prat... I meant that I was spoiled by the low maintenance pregnancy symptoms and you know it, Harry. You always spoil me.” Harry kissed him lightly but Draco tipped his head back. “I spelled my mouth clean..."

Harry’s worry dissipated slightly as he gave in to the passive demand. He pressed his lips heavily down onto Draco’s and held him close as he plundered his mouth. The blond whimpered under the assault but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“Erm, sorry to interrupt…supper is being served, lads.” It was Charlie’s husband, Gus and he was holding Corvus in his arms with an amused smirk.

Harry grinned down at his husband. “Looks like we got caught.”

Draco chuckled to hide his disappointment. “We’ll just have to wait until later…”

Harry sighed. At least Draco didn’t seem as depressed as he had earlier. Maybe more sex would cheer him up. He’d sneak the blond into their room after a few hours of being social and see if it helped.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Later, as Harry and Draco slipped back into the crowded house, Andromeda smirked at them. Her amusement was contagious and led to giggles from the girls while the men just snickered.

Draco sighed and grimaced. "Well?"

"Caught again, lads!" Charlie grinned widely at them. "We may not have noticed your absence but your little ones sure did. They both started to cry and the next we knew ... we heard your voices."

"That wasn't something I needed to hear, mates." Ron smirked and shook his head.

Harry closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands with his fingers spread.

"Quite mysteriously they both calmed as soon as they heard the noises coming from your room." George snickered.

Harry fought a laugh but quickly lost.

"Their accidental magic must have removed the wards I had placed, Harry." Draco bit his lip while poorly concealing his amusement.

The room erupted in laughter and only Teddy noticed that his grandmother was acting strangely. He was sitting on her lap and while everyone laughed at his uncles, she'd gotten a little breathless.

"Gramma? Gramma okay?" He asked softly tugging at the hand that was pressing against her temple.

Andromeda blinked down at him and Teddy could tell that she was confused. He started to cry loudly which attracted the group's attention.

Harry was the first to reach the boy and scoop him up. "What's wrong, Teddy?"

Teddy's hair turned into his grandmother's and he wouldn't stop crying.

A horrible feeling overtook Harry as he turned to face Andy. She looked back at him with confusion and tried to reach out. Her right hand didn't leave her side though her left was able to reach shoulder height.

Harry quickly passed Teddy into Draco’s lap and sat beside Andromeda. "Arthur...?" Harry looked up at the older man as he took her hand in his.

"Molly has already gone to floo the healer, son." Arthur said sadly.

Draco looked back and forth between them slowly rocking Teddy in his arms as Harry carefully helped the older woman lie down on the couch. “Harry, my mother needs to know about this…”

Harry looked at Ron who simply nodded and rushed up the stairs to send off an owl. Green eyes closed, thankful that he had friends as loyal and supportive as the people surrounding him.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry, Lucius, Arthur and Molly waited in the kitchen while the Healer performed a few tests. His in-laws had arrived within minutes of receiving Ron’s owl and the children had long since been put to bed by the remaining family members. Ron and Hermione had Lyra upstairs with them and their daughter Angelica. Caelum had opted to go with Charlie, Gus and Corvus rather than the ‘girls’ and Teddy was tucked into Harry’s room while Arthur and Molly kept vigil with him and the Malfoys.

Harry stared out the window as Narcissa and Draco attempted to calm each other. “We knew this day would come…”

“Harry…” Lucius began quietly. “You don’t always have to be strong, son.”

“Yes I do. Of course I do.” Harry whispered back, not looking at the older man as he tried to blink away tears. “Who’ll be strong for Draco … or for Teddy and the twins? I have to be strong for them – so I can comfort them…”

“You’re only one person, Harry!” Molly broke in. “You’re not alone in this world. You have family…friends…Draco.”

“Do you recall the day you requested Draco’s hand?” Lucius’ expression bordered on cold but Harry knew better by now. His father-in-law was actually just sad and didn’t wish to show it.

Harry nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

“My son chased you out of that classroom and down the hall…all because of your words to us that day.” Lucius sighed softly. “He later divulged a little of the discussion that followed in the headmistress’ office and I would like to remind you of some of it. He told me what you said about wanting someone to love. He said you spoke of couples you knew and how they laughed and cried together…how you wanted to hold someone and be held by that same particular someone in times of loss and hardship…you also wanted to fight side by side with that someone rather than always being the hero.”

Harry nodded slowly, recalling more and more of that day as the older man spoke.

“This is your chance, Harry.” Lucius went on. “You cannot be strong enough for eight people on your own…but if you share the burden of each other’s grief then you will not need to be!”

Arthur stared at Lucius. He’d never seen this side of the man before. He mentally shook himself and joined the conversation. “I have to agree, Harry. You and Draco wouldn’t have gotten this far if he hadn’t at least grown to feel the same.”

“Your family does need you, Harry…but they also need to feel needed by you.” Lucius delicately pointed out.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He could do this. He had supported Draco through a pregnancy and the first two and a half years of their marriage. Draco had only needed to return the favor on a few individual occasions…this might help him feel more equal.

“If you don’t mind me saying so…You all seem to be forgetting that Mrs. Tonks isn’t gone yet.” The healer was standing in the open doorway. “In her living will, she has asked that the Malfoy-Potters as well as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy be kept informed of her health status so if the four of you would kindly remain in the room while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley step out…”

Molly and Arthur called Narcissa and Draco back inside before heading up to bed. Harry held his arms open in invitation and was gratified when Draco didn’t hesitate to take his place. Narcissa took a more reserved stance – simply sitting in the chair next to her husband.

“Mrs. Tonks’ living will states that the four of you are to be consulted when it comes to her health. I’m afraid there’s no way to soften the blow in this case: Mrs. Tonks has experienced a stroke.” The healer sighed. She always hated to give out bad news. “It is very unfortunate but she is likely to have another in the next few months and as of this moment, even magic doesn’t have a solution to this problem.”

“What should we expect from now on, Healer?” Harry asked sadly as his husband leaned into him for support.

“Well, as you have seen, her right side has been weakened so she will need help with anything she would normally do with that side.” The healer frowned. “She will also need help with a lot of her normal daily tasks – from bathing to dressing. Her memory will not be very reliable, so I wouldn’t leave her alone with the children.”

Narcissa couldn’t keep her tears from falling. She turned to her husband. “I think she should live with us. She would likely prefer me taking care of her physical needs as opposed to the boys.”

Lucius took this in stride simply nodding his acceptance and glancing toward his son-in-law.

Harry fought to keep his voice steady as he turned to look at his husband. “Draco…I love our home and would hate to abandon it but I would like to propose that – until Andy passes – we live in the manor with her and your parents.”

Lucius shook his head. “Out of the question – both of you.”

Draco stared up at his father as if he knew what the older man was thinking.

“Your mother and I will join all of you at Nettlestone.” Lucius spoke decisively to his son before fixing his gaze upon Harry. “It is far easier to move two people rather than six.”

Frowning, Harry sighed; discouraged that he hadn’t thought of that but comforted by Draco’s presence in his arms.

“Mrs. Malfoy, I’ll teach you the spells and charms that will help keep her comfortable.” The healer smiled sadly at the family. “Now then, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, I am given to understand that you have access to an accomplished Master of Potions…”

Harry nodded. “That’s right, Healer. My husband is apprenticed under Potions Master Aloysius Loveday.”

Nodding back, she conjured parchment, ink and a quill and began to write. “As Mr. Malfoy-Potter is pregnant at the moment, he cannot brew some of the potions Mrs. Tonks requires. Would Master Loveday be able to brew them?”

“I’m certain Al will be agreeable to the task.” Harry nodded and gave Draco the list of potions she’d just handed him. “Thank you, Healer.”

She patted his hand comfortingly as she stood to lead Narcissa to her sister.

Harry turned to his husband with tears in his eyes.

Draco quickly slipped the list into his pocket and opened his arms just in time for Harry to walk into them.

Relieved, Lucius nodded to his surprised son and hid a smile as he went to find his wife.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

It took less time to integrate the elder Malfoys to the regular routine at Nettlestone than it had Teddy and Andromeda. Al instantly agreed to brew Andromeda's potions when Harry asked and with Narcissa taking care of Andy, Lucius stoically began helping Draco and Harry with the twins and Teddy. He changed nappies side by side with his son and son-in-law daily. After watching several of Harry’s ‘lessons’ with the children, Lucius chimed in with a few tidbits of his own – even going so far as to offer to speak with the boys when they reached an age to understand being heirs of their respective families. This pleased both Harry and Draco, though Draco insisted on joining those discussions as well.

With Narcissa and Lucius joining the household, all of the Malfoy elves came along for the ride. Most notable was a young elf named Lolli who helped in Andy's sick room but hoped to learn about babies and maybe assist in the nursery one day. Harry was glad because this allowed for Narcissa to take some time for herself even while caring for her sister. He didn’t want to see his mother-in-law become overtaxed by the burden she’d taken on. He made sure to include her in conversation as well as daily plans even though she just sat with Andy most of the time.

Teddy still liked visiting his grandmother but it sometimes upset him to hear her slurred speech. He wouldn't scream or cry but Harry noticed that the little boy would get very quiet and withdrawn. This always led to a swift exit and some alone-time with Uncle Harry.

Harry felt for the boy. He didn't really know what his godson was going through because he'd never had a loving caretaker as a child and lost them...but he loved Andy and he'd lost people he loved before. To say it wasn't a pleasant experience was a massive understatement and it was now Harry's job to help him make it through. When the brunette got sad or frustrated with the situation, he turned to his husband for comfort and was welcomed with open arms.

Draco found peace of mind in Harry's arms and he was able to return the favor. It was his favorite place to be anyway and it was never one sided.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The tension got high at times and sometimes it seemed like they were just waiting for Death to come take Andromeda. The healer had visited and informed the family that she wasn't improving and seemed to be in a sort of limbo state. She offered more specialized healers that functioned liked muggle physical and occupational therapists. Harry and Narcissa agreed to meet with these specialists at their convenience.

Two days passed and the specialists finally owled. They would be able to visit that evening.

The waiting was inflaming tempers so Draco suggested going shopping in Diagon Alley for the afternoon.

"That's a great idea! We need a gift for Hermione and Ron's new baby anyway." Harry grinned. "We'll take Teddy with us."

Lucius agreed that he and the elves would take care of the twins so they found the little boy who squealed happily when told of the planned outing.

Harry braided Draco's hair and once the three of them were all dressed and ready they used the floo to get to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store.

George looked up from the paperwork he'd been filling out. "Well hello there! How are you three?" He got up and hugged his visitors.

Harry answered for all of them. "We're alright, George. We just needed a break from everything at the house. What's new here?"

George went quiet and looked around as if someone were spying on them. Then he leaned forward and whispered to the trio. "You didn't hear this from me..."

Harry smirked thinking of the crazy things that went on at the Burrow and what chaos some accidental magic might cause. “Heard what?”

Teddy giggled and hid his face in Draco’s thigh while the blond just pursed his lips.

George grinned and began to tell the story. “So yesterday, Ron was constructing the new crib and Angelica wanted attention but only her daddy would do, so she wasn’t happy at all when he wouldn’t play with her…”

Teddy looked at George with Harry’s wide green eyes.

“Quite suddenly lights began to flicker.” George grinned with an evil light in his eyes. “And doors slammed all around the Burrow and then the crib…Well, that poor crib…” His face fell in false sadness as his lips still twitched in amusement.

Harry was already chuckling but he knew it would get worse when he heard the pause so he held up one finger and caught his breath.

Draco had covered his mouth with one hand and closed his eyes to hide his mirth but he couldn’t help himself. He choked out an encouraging remark. “Please, George?”

“Please Unca George?” Teddy tugged at the redhead’s tunic. “More! Don’t leave us in sis-pants!”

Harry bit his lip and whimpered. “Ted, the word is ‘suspense’…not sis-pants.”

Draco let out a low snicker and Teddy shrugged with a high pitched giggle.

The redhead simply smiled at his audience as he finished the story. “The poor crib exploded into a thousand tiny bits! Completely …utterly and magically irreparable.” George’s blue eyes twinkled as Harry’s widened.

He certainly wasn’t laughing anymore. “A two and a half year old child rendered an object magically irreparable?”

George nodded once with a smirk before going on. “Mum and Dad are thinking of buying them a new one that’s spelled to assemble itself.”

“That would be costly.” Harry frowned.

“With dad’s salary being raised again this year, they can afford it.” George assured him.

“She’s my goddaughter. I should be around to play with her more and maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” Harry sighed. “That’s the gift we’ll bring them on the day their son is born.”

Draco frowned at his husband. “I agree that Angie needs more of our attention and I agree that we’ll buy the crib but this isn’t your fault. She’s just a powerful young witch whose accidental magic played havoc with the object of her anger.”

“As you blew up your aunt…she blew up the crib that was keeping her daddy away from her.” George told them quietly. “Draco’s correct, Harry. It isn’t anyone’s fault.”

Harry sighed but nodded a grudging acceptance. “I’ll need a quill and parchment to write your parents.” He chuckled again as he thought of the absurdity of such a small child being so magically powerful as this. He took the parchment and then the quill and set about writing. He told Molly and Arthur that he’d heard Ron and Hermione needed a new crib for the baby and that he hoped they hadn’t bought a replacement yet because he wanted it to be his gift to his friends.

The owl was sent and returned quickly with the reply that the Weasley parents had planned to go shopping for the crib that very afternoon and as such it was a task they would happily leave to Harry.

Draco, Harry and little Teddy spent the first hour looking for the crib and once they’d purchased it, they took Teddy to Fortescue’s ice cream shop. Teddy watched as several people were served ahead of them. The colors and flavors were many and varied but it didn’t take long for him to spot his favorite. They walked out with cones and strolled through Diagon Alley while Draco held Teddy’s hand.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Another chapter is here and this time it’s April. New babies will be born and there will be an update on Andy’s condition. I know some of you are having a hard time with Andy’s stroke and I’m really sorry about that.

******** ******** Chapter 44 ******** ********

The new healers were able to improve Andromeda’s quality of life by beginning to help her relearn how to move her arms and legs. They used spells as well as actual physical activity. They also tried to teach her how to speak again. Narcissa spent much of her time with Andy by reading to her and by talking about life before they’d reconciled. She did what she could to keep her sister’s mind alert and active. Al had been happy to help, so long as he could borrow Draco’s lab to do the brewing and use ingredients from their diverse garden.

April came quickly and soon enough they were welcoming Hermione's new baby boy. Ron and Hermione appreciated their gift of a new crib - especially when they watched it assemble itself. They also appreciated that Harry and Draco wanted to spend more time with their daughter, Angelica. They knew they would need help with controlling her powerful magic.

The new baby was named Hugo Gallard Weasley and he looked a lot like Hermione's father. He slept most of the time and when he didn't, he demanded a lot of attention.

Harry and Draco babysat Angelica for most of the first week of Hugo's life and the twins didn’t seem to mind sharing their parents but the elder Weasleys also wanted some of her time. They took over the following week but visited with Ron and Hermione easily since they lived in the same house. Luckily for the youngest Weasley couple, they had many helpers.

It was no big surprise when Harry found out that the Weasleys had taken his idea to begin the children's education early which happened one day when he visited the Burrow. Harry had arrived to speak with Molly but couldn't find her inside the house. Peeking outside of the kitchen window he saw Molly and Katie in the garden with all of the older children. The ones around his own children's age seemed to be looking at coloring books while the newest members of the group were napping in the shade.

Harry went out to join them and was welcomed with squeals of joy from the older children. They were all very happy to see their uncle Harry. He scooped up his goddaughter and cuddled her a little before setting her back down on the blanket. Katie and Penny – who was still home recovering from her recent childbirth – came to greet him with hugs.

The Weasley matriarch told her daughters-in-law she’d prepare some bottles for the babies and a snack for the adults and went inside with Harry. She hugged the young man who she thought of as a son and asked what was wrong.

"How do you know anything is wrong?" Harry asked edging around the question. "Maybe I just wanted to visit..."

"Nonsense, you've been out of sorts for days. Now tell me...what is it?" Molly sighed. She'd always been able to tell when something was wrong with one of her babies... even Harry.

"I guess I'm just a little depressed." Harry told her. "Everything with Andromeda is getting to me. It's strange walking into the room knowing how she is. Even stranger to wonder if she’ll remember the last conversation we had. Will she even remember what we had for breakfast? What if her condition gets worse? What if she doesn't even remember who I am? What if she doesn't remember Teddy?"

"Oh, Harry...you poor dear." Molly tsked at him as she walked over to the door and called Katie to get the tray. Penny picked up her wand and cast a hover charm while Katie hurried to steer it toward the table near the nappers. When she was sure her daughters-in-law had everything under control, Molly turned back to Harry.

"How do I do it Molly? How do I explain to him that his grandmother doesn't know him? H-How do I help him move on?" Harry began to cry. "I'm his godfather. I'm supposed to be able to help him with things like this."

"Oh, Harry... I'm not sure it has to be explained just yet. He's awfully young after all. She's sick and the forgetfulness is part of the sickness. The best we can do is tell him that and hope he understands." Molly served up some of Harry's favorite dish along with a mug of hot chocolate. “If he doesn’t now he will when he’s older.”

"He just gets really quiet and doesn't say much...when she forgets something small..." Harry sniffled softly. "When it’s something big he runs to me and hugs my leg as tightly as he can until I pick him up and leave the room."

"He will take his cues from you, Harry. How do you act when she forgets?" Molly asked knowingly.

Harry's jaw hung open as he realized that Teddy was copying his behavior. "You're right, Molly. He's mimicking me. I get quiet and wait for Teddy to react before I make any further moves."

The older woman nodded. "So he watches you...and reaches to you."

Harry nodded slowly after drying his eyes. "I have you and Draco to talk to but poor Teddy has no one but me and Andy."

“That’s nonsense – Draco will be there for Teddy too, not to mention the Malfoys…” Molly patted his shoulder. “And anyway, at this age the poor thing probably won’t say much. Just talk about her often and in a few years we can tell him things about her when he asks.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I guess I forget that he’s still little.”

“It’s quite easy to do that, dear.” Molly smiled. “Teddy and the twins are very advanced, you know.”

“Are they?” Harry frowned. “I was never around any infants as a child or teenager.”

“Oh, my – of course you weren’t, dear. Well, the twins are indeed very advanced for their age.” Molly explained. “Most children have problems learning to share but Lyra always offers her toys to Angie and the others when they play in a group. Caelum is shy but often babbles to Cory or Lyra.”

Harry grinned with pride at knowing his children were behaving so kindly. “But they know and love their cousins. What about the kids outside their family?”

“I assumed they behaved that way normally, Harry…and we haven’t been entertaining any other children.” Molly shrugged her shoulders. “Why don’t you go up and visit Hermione and then head home? I’m sure Draco misses you by now.”

Harry kissed her cheek and did as she’d suggested. While breastfeeding Hugo under a towel, Hermione told him all sorts of statistics that agreed with Molly on most counts so Harry felt infinitely better during the rest of his visit.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Draco enjoyed the time he spent with his parents, the children and Andy while Harry was away but he missed the presence of his husband. He couldn’t explain the feeling of being separated that he felt. So when Harry returned, the blond rushed into his arms and buried his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry was startled but quickly embraced his pregnant spouse. “What’s wrong, Dragon?”

“Nothing…I just missed you.” Draco mumbled and just like that it was as if someone had flipped a switch. Draco’s silver eyes seemed to darken into anger as he pulled away sharply. “Is that allowed? Didn’t you miss me?”

A strange look of distress took over Draco’s face and Harry could see the other man’s lip begin to tremble. He knew he had to act fast. “Of course I missed you.” Harry didn’t let him get out of arm’s reach before pulling him back in. “I love you. I just wondered why you felt the…” He stopped as he saw his mother-in-law’s head shaking. Something clicked in his mind. “It’s the baby…Isn’t it? I’m sorry I didn’t understand.”

Draco collapsed into a pile of tears in Harry’s arms. “I didn’t understand either, Harry. I’ve felt this awful lonely feeling all day. This intense feeling of being away from you… and when I saw you I suddenly needed to be as close to you as possible!”

“Mood swings are common during pregnancy, darling. You know that.” Narcissa said from her seat on the sofa. “And what you just described is only another craving, Dearest. Perhaps you didn’t feel it during the first pregnancy but you have more going on in your lives now to distract you from each other.”

Draco looked over at his mother with a look of confusion which was echoed by Harry.

“You were craving Harry’s magic, Darling.” She explained softly. At their look of understanding, Narcissa continued. “Now, I want you both to listen to me. Your father and the elves can take care of the children and I have Andromeda covered. You two need some time alone. Just relax.”

Harry caught her line of thinking. “Maybe we should go to a movie…”

“Nachos?” Draco breathed.

Harry’s lips curved. “Yes, love. We’ll have nachos.”

Draco smiled through his tears and then hurried to summon their cloaks.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Seated in a dark corner of the cinema Harry felt bold. He’d heard stories of people who had seen couples having sex in dark corners of otherwise crowded places. Now he wanted to try it. “Dragon…” Harry whispered taking one of Draco’s hands in his own. “Would you like to sit in my lap?”

Draco frowned at him. “How will you see the movie?”

“I won’t…” Harry smirked as he leaned in to kiss Draco’s hand.

Draco’s breath caught and he cleared his throat. “Harry, I…”

Harry moved his lips to the pulse point of his husband’s wrist and licked delicately.

“Someone will see!” The blond protested weakly. He had long since finished his nachos and Harry’s suggestion was setting his stomach to churning.

“I’ll cast some charms. Nobody will see.” Harry winked. “Or hear…”

Draco bit his lip and gave in. He let Harry guide him into position after watching as the brunette set a Notice-Me-Not charm as well as a silencing charm.

Harry lowered his zipper and then Draco’s trousers before whispering the lubrication spell and then pushing two fingers into his opening. Draco’s low moan aroused Harry even further so he quickly guided the blond down onto his cock. Soon he had his husband gasping and writhing in delight as they both rode the waves of their passion.

When they arrived at home, Draco looked relaxed and happy. Harry was smiling and seemed peaceful.

“There, now…You see, Dragon? All you needed was a nice few hours alone.” Narcissa’s lips were curved in happiness that her son’s anxiety had been soothed.

Draco felt his cheeks warm. “Yes, Mother…and the nachos did wonders too.”

Harry kissed Draco’s cheek as they joined her on the sofa. “How have things gone here while we were out?”

Narcissa bit her lip and seemed to be holding back a laugh. “Lucius had a little problem with the boys but it wasn’t anything to worry about.”

Draco frowned. “What happened?”

“Well, it was time for their naps, you know…and Lucius had changed Caelum while Dinki changed Teddy but when they were placed into their cribs…” She shrugged as if helpless. “Well, they fussed and cried and then some accidental magic turned your father’s hair purple.” She covered her mouth with one hand and giggled. “The boys stopped crying soon after that and settled down to sleep.”

Harry chuckled but Draco looked horrified. “Is it fixed?”

“Of course, darling.” She smirked. “Would I leave your father in such an undignified state?”

Draco sighed. “Not unless you were the one who’d done it.”

Narcissa grinned widely and winked. “Exactly.”

This had Harry laughing again.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

During dinner the next night Nettlestone Estate received an unexpected visitor.

“Please to be excusing Dinki, Masters, but there is being an unknown person arriving in the floo.” Dinki said after popping into the dining room next to Harry’s chair.

Harry thought quickly and made sure he had his wand before looking at his father-in-law. “I’ll go find out what’s going on.” A solemn nod from Lucius was all the answer he needed but he squeezed Draco’s hand lightly on his way out of the room.

“Hello, Harry.” Kingsley Shacklebolt held out a hand to greet him.

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you, Kingsley, but you weren’t exactly expected.” Harry frowned cautiously. “What did we discuss at our last meeting?”

Understanding his friend’s reasoning, the older man lowered his hand and answered the question. “We spoke of children’s names, ending the Marriage Law and a special device from the Unspeakable division.”

“Why didn’t you use said device?” Harry wanted to know.

Kingsley smirked. “I simply didn’t have it with me.”

With a shrug, Harry shook the minister’s hand. “Good to see you. Would you care to join us for dinner?”

“I am a mite peckish.” Kingsley nodded as he followed Harry back to the dining room. “I’ve just come from a long meeting with the head of the Department of Marriage and Families.”

One of Harry’s eyebrows rose as he knocked twice. “Really?”

Lucius met them at the door and nodded formally to Harry’s guest. “Good evening, Minister.”

“You remember everyone, I’m sure.” Harry said lightly as he summoned another chair for his friend.

“Draco – good to see you.” He gave a nod of acknowledgement to his host’s spouse and in-laws. “Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy – I’m sorry to interrupt your meal. I only came to speak with Harry.”

“Good evening, Kingsley. How is Regina?” Draco’s eyes sparkled as he sat again and continued to eat while the elves gathered a new place setting.

Harry grinned as his husband stood to shake Kingsley’s hand. He was proud of the way Draco’s confidence had grown over the last two years.

Narcissa was calm and gracious as she silently remembered Draco stuttering over the minister’s name upon their first meeting and thought of how different this greeting was. Lucius simply noted the difference with a minute nod of approval that went unnoticed by the others.

“She is well, Draco.” The older man smiled as he looked around the table. “She’s due to assist our goddaughter in the birthing room in less than two weeks.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled. “Alicia was part of the second round of Ministry decreed pregnancies? I didn’t know.”

“She was one of the first volunteers.” Kingsley grinned at his young friend. “I’ll tell you an open secret…She and Ernie had been betrothed since they started their second year at Hogwarts. They fell into a deep and amazing friendship sometime in their first year and her father made the arrangements during the following summer holidays. She got the ring the day she turned sixteen and they married on the first day of October if you recall.”

“For an open secret they sure did keep it under wraps.” Harry smiled. He did indeed remember the wedding Kingsley mentioned. It had been the third ceremony of that day and he’d suspected for a long while that the Hufflepuff and his fellow Gryffindor had something going on besides friendship but neither of them had ever let on that it was true. “They always swore they were just friends. I was shocked to find out they were allowed to marry because they were both purebloods.”

“The betrothal allowed them to ignore that part of the marriage law.” The older man nodded.

Draco’s lips curved slightly and his hand brushed Harry’s as he murmured. “How romantic…”

Lucius rolled his eyes discreetly but Narcissa smiled at the lack of sarcasm in her son’s comment. She’d seen Draco change during his relationship with Harry and knew it was all to the good. The boy she’d given birth to had lost his innocence a long time ago but Harry had managed to bring some of it back by loving him and protecting him.

“And you performed the ceremony for them. That’s how I found out you were her godfather.” Harry chuckled. “For a Gryffindor, Alicia was awfully Slytherin. She never told us much.”

“I was an auror, Harry. She could’ve been in danger if we’d let anyone know she and I had a connection.” Kingsley glanced at the elder Malfoy but Lucius simply continued eating. “Anyway, if it were publicly known that they were engaged so young they would’ve been treated differently and they didn’t want that. Their first was a daughter…Jane Aster…and, although this time they insisted on not finding out the gender, Ernie’s father hopes the next will be a son to carry on the Macmillan name.”

Draco sighed softly. “I’m glad we don’t have to worry about that.”

Harry grinned at his husband. “We’re lucky, love. Maybe they will be too.”

“Oh, they will be.” Kingsley chuckled. “I spoke with her healer and she is certain that the child is male.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Is everyone a closet Slytherin?”

Draco tried to hide a laugh. “So what did you need to talk about with Harry?”

“The date we’ve chosen for the Marriage Law to end is the last day of this month. At that point, all new marriages will be the citizens’ own choice.” Kingsley shared a look with Harry. “Upon the first of May, we will begin calling couples in – based on the date of their wedding and the birth-date of the couple’s most recent child – to evaluate their relationships and see who needs counseling and who needs permission to divorce and who is happy in their marriages. I will personally be vouching for those I know are happy but you will still be required to attend the official meeting.”

Harry’s eyes shone with happiness and pride as his hand intertwined with his husband’s. “Totally understandable.”

“Well, for my part, I have no trouble with telling the interviewer how happy I am in our marriage.” Draco squeezed Harry’s hand before becoming engrossed in his meal.

“As can be seen by your current pregnancy…” The other man’s grin was serene.

Sighing happily, Harry looked at his friend with shining eyes. “Actually, our little girl is giving us quite a hard time. His stomach is easy one minute and unsettled the next.”

“That’s not to mention my moods, Harry.” Draco frowned between bites. “The other day I went from calm to a murderous rage in no time flat and then broke down in tears not five minutes after that. We’re lucky my magic is under control.”

“The healer gave us a potion recipe for hormone regulation as soon as I called her and it’s been ok ever since.” Harry told his guest. “But it was touch and go for a good few weeks.”

“You have my sympathies. Regina and I tried once to have children.” A haunted look overtook Kingsley momentarily. “Please don’t tell Regina I told you this – we never speak of it…She had a volatile and yet extremely delicate pregnancy. She made it to the sixth month before miscarrying in the most frightful manner. We never tried again because the experience scarred us deeply but we each take pride and pleasure in our godchildren.”

Draco dropped his fork with a loud clatter. His hands shook as he reached out to Harry on one side and his mother on the other. Both of them instantly dropped their own silverware to take hold and comfort him.

Startled, Kingsley seemed to understand that he’d unknowingly upset the young blond. “Draco, it was a particular condition that runs in her family that caused the miscarriage not anything else. Your situation is completely different.”

“Miscarriage has always been a deeply rooted fear for me, Kingsley.” Draco whispered still trembling.

“I apologize. I certainly didn’t mean to distress you.” Guilt and sadness seeped palpably from their guest.

“You couldn’t have known, Kings.” Harry spoke softly to help sooth both men.

Draco stared at his plate. “I think I’ll go lie down. I’m not so hungry anymore.”

Harry was just glad Draco had eaten as much as he had. “Alright, love. Go relax and I’ll be up shortly.” He kissed his husband’s cheek and watched as the blond walked from the room still visibly overwrought.

“I’ll sit with him, Harry.” Lucius said gruffly as he stood. “Lovely to see you, Minister. Good night.”

Narcissa finished eating a few moments later and left as well but Harry and Kingsley began to speak in depth about the things they each thought the councilors should look for in the interviews. “I also think you should consult with our friend Pansy Parkinson-Flint. She was abused in her first marriage so she’ll be able to tell us certain things that most wouldn’t look for.”

“I’ll contact her in the morning, Harry. Thanks.” Kingsley said as he stood. “You’ve been a real help with this.”

“Do you mind seeing yourself out? I’m worried for Draco.” Harry bit his lip and glanced up as if he could see the next floor through the ceiling.

“Of course, Harry.” He said. “Again, I’m so sorry to upset him.”

Harry sighed. “It’s taken less in the past to distress Draco. He’ll calm down soon, I’m sure.”

Kingsley nodded and walked quietly from the room.

Harry closed his eyes and raised his wand to close down the wards for the night as soon as his friend was gone. He went upstairs as quickly as he could and looked in the room he shared with his husband but Draco wasn’t there. Harry’s next stop was the nursery and that’s where he found his Dragon.

He was sitting in one rocking chair holding their daughter. Lucius was holding Caelum in the other one. Both children were asleep and oblivious to the tears running down Draco’s cheeks as he rocked Lyra.

Harry sighed again as he approached the anguished blond. He knelt next to his husband and looked up into tearful grey eyes. “I want to say something but I don’t know what will help you.”

Draco’s eyes closed as he reached forward to touch Harry’s hair. “Don’t say anything, Harry…hold me?”

Harry nodded and then carefully lifted their sleeping daughter from Draco’s arms to place her in her crib. He met Lucius’ gaze as he helped his husband stand and mouthed a silent ‘good night’ and ‘thank you’ on the way out.

When they reached the master suite Draco found himself delicately gathered into his husband’s arms. He cleaved tightly to his lover who began to murmur soothing noises softly into his ear.

Harry lifted Draco and gently placed him on the bed before joining him with a handkerchief at the ready. He dried the tears as best he could and called for Dinki to bring hot chocolate.

Draco rested in the warmth and comfort of Harry’s presence and as soon as he’d finished his cup of hot chocolate was calm enough to fall asleep.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Several days later, Harry received a note from Alicia Macmillan about the birth of her son Jonathon Aries. He’d come into the world a week and a half early on the morning of the nineteenth of April. She and Ernie would be holding a small gathering in two weeks to celebrate and invited Harry and Draco to join them. The brunette sighed and decided to let Draco make that choice. It had taken several hours to calm the blond after a nightmare and that was days after Kingsley’s visit. He dutifully showed the note to his husband and agreed when Draco quietly said that it was probably best if they bowed out this time.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s May. Kingsley and the Wizengamot have ended the Marriage Law and begun having couples see a mind healer to discuss their relationships and see who needs counseling or divorces and who can and should remain married. Andy is still suffering the effects of her mini-stroke. Harry and Draco are still in love and preggers.

******** ******** Chapter 45 ******** ********

Harry watched his husband’s pale face as they rode the lift. They’d left the twins and Teddy with Lucius and the elves again but this time, the reason wasn’t as frivolous as going to a movie. It was the day of their appointment with the ministry assigned counselor – a mindhealer who specialized in marriage counseling.

When the couple arrived at the Ministry offices, Harry led Draco carefully inside and helped him settle into a chair. Harry noted the discomfort in his husband’s expression and automatically cast several cushioning charms. He then stepped up to the front desk to sign in.

“Hello, Mr. Potter! It’s lovely to meet you!” The greeting witch said with a wide toothy smile.

“It’s Malfoy-Potter, miss.” Harry replied softly as he signed the register. “And it’s nice to meet you as well. How long do we have until the healer will see us? My husband is pregnant and may need the men’s room soon.”

“She won’t be long, Mr. Potter.” The witch continued to smile at him.

“That’s great...” Harry frowned and repeated his correction but she didn’t seem to take notice. “Draco, would you like some tea?”

The blond nodded and let Harry fetch it from the service cart beside the door. If he was bothered by the woman’s attitude, he didn’t let it show.

Harry was just about to sit next to his husband when three people walked out of the inner office. The Pucey’s said goodbye to the golden haired woman who’d followed them into the room and looked pleasantly surprised to see them.

Setting down his cup of tea, Draco stood up with little difficulty to greet one of his longtime friends. “Daphne! How great to see you!”

“Draco!” She came over and hugged the blond while Harry shook her husband Adrian’s hand.

“We haven’t seen you in months. I hope things are alright.” Harry frowned. He liked Daphne’s husband and whenever they had met up he’d always enjoyed their conversations.

The other man sighed quietly. “We’ve had some problems but nothing we can’t work through. It’s nice to see you both but our children are waiting at Daphne’s parent’s house and…” He trailed off as he heard Draco begin to engage his wife in further conversation.

“Are the kids alright?” Harry heard Draco ask his friend. “How is Astoria? I haven’t heard from her in a while.”

“Flori and Nathan are both just fine. I love having a baby again, Draco – there’s nothing like it!” Daphne grinned as she and the blond turned to join their spouses’ discussion. “Tori is alright too, but little Lorien is really struggling. He only says a few words and his development hasn’t really progressed very far. Tori is depressed and discouraged, but at least Carina is good to her.”

“Draco, it’s so good to see you.” Adrian smiled warmly. “But as I was just saying to Harry, we need to be going. Daphne’s parents have the kids and we promised them we’d be back as soon as we could.”

“Oh, pish. My mum knows it’ll be a while and she’s perfectly happy to have them.” Daphne grinned at her husband but they were interrupted by the greeting witch.

“Mr. Potter…Mr. Malfoy, Healer Shadowholm will see you now.” She called from the door.

Harry huffed and glared at her. “Excuse me, but I’ve corrected you several times now. Our name is Malfoy-Potter and I’ll thank you to use it.”

Her cheeks colored slightly but didn’t try to deny it or defend herself.

“Thank you for calling us. We’ll just say goodbye to our friends and be right in.” Harry told her in his coldest most formal voice.

Adrian was visibly holding back a chuckle and Daphne had a look of pride in her eyes. “Draco’s invited us to his birthday celebration, Harry. We’ll see you next month.”

“Give the kids a hug from us.” Harry said as he hugged her.

Draco kissed her cheek. “We’d best hurry. The healer’s time is valuable.”

“She’s nice, Draco. Just be honest and show her the side of you only Harry and your closest friends get to see.” Daphne smiled at them before following her husband out the door.

Harry held his arm out with a smirk and Draco clasped his hand around Harry’s elbow to be escorted into the inner office.

“Hello Misters Malfoy-Potter.” The woman said with a warm smile. She seemed about the age Harry’s parents would’ve been. “I’m Starla Shadowholm. I’d like it if we all used our first names in this room. Do you mind?”

Harry grinned at the soft-spoken woman as he and Draco sat on the armchairs across from where she was perched on the edge of her desk. “That’s a good idea. Thank you.”

“I like to be casual with the couples I council. Now then…” Starla began as she tied her golden blonde hair back into a ponytail. “I feel the need to apologize for my receptionist. When we were going over the cases I’d be seeing today, she divulged that your choice of marriage partner bothered her but I didn’t expect outright rudeness. It seems she had hoped you’d end up with your friend’s sister – a Miss Ginevra Weasley, now Thomas.”

Harry frowned and began to grumble. “I don’t know your receptionist from a hole in the wall, Starla and – quite frankly, my relationship isn’t anyone’s business but mine and whoever I’ve chosen to share it with.”

Draco patted Harry’s hand with a slight smirk. “She’s not the first to have a problem with us and she won’t be the last.”

“Famous people always have these issues, Harry. The best you can do is live your life knowing that you can’t make everyone in the world happy.” She nodded with a serene smile.

“True.” Harry reluctantly agreed with a sigh. “That’s why I choose to make myself and Draco happy most of the time. My friends have all accepted my sexuality and my chosen partner. They may not have liked him in the beginning but they also didn’t really know him at that time.”

“Things were awkward in the beginning…” Draco chuckled in remembrance. “Ron could barely get through a chess match without arguing with me about some nuance of the game or calling me Malfoy or Ferret in a derogatory manner.”

Harry snorted. He was amused that Draco’s attitude about ‘the ferret incident’ had changed so dramatically.

“I’ll ask about the ferret reference in a moment but how are things between you and Harry’s best friend now?” Starla asked, frowning as she brought her focus to the blond.

“Cordial…to say the least.” Draco grinned. “Ron and Hermione are very friendly with us both. Almost a year ago, we had a wonderfully amusing conversation about how Harry has reacted to being married.”

Recalling what Draco had told him about that conversation, Harry felt his face warm as he turned a weak glare on his husband. “I really don’t think she needs to hear that kind of thing, Dragon.”

Starla looked back and forth between them. “I’ll hear anything you’d feel comfortable telling me, Harry.”

With mischief glimmering in his grey eyes, Draco recounted how Hermione had brought up the fact that Harry had become more at ease with being in control of things since getting married. “So I told her a little about how Harry had changed with regard to me. I said that when we’d first married, I had to remind him that he could be more assertive whereas now he wouldn’t hesitate to walk up behind me and whisper a politely phrased demand directly into my ear.”

The brunette’s eyes closed momentarily before looking to see how Starla would react.

“I see.” To Harry’s surprise, their councilor looked troubled instead of amused. “You seem to be one of several couples who took the ministry command to choose the Dominant or submissive positions of the relationship a little further than they’d meant it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Harry frowned to show his confusion.

“Well, I’ve spoken to the council that set the law in motion and it seems to me that they only meant for the couples to choose who would bear the children and who would sire them.” She told them. “From what they told me, there wasn’t meant to be a Master/ slave power game going on.”

Harry smirked. “You’re not from Britain are you?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m from the US. Things are so very different here but they chose me for this job because, with only background knowledge of the people and events that occurred during the war, they thought I could be more objective.”

“Well, they’re trying to get one over on you, Starla.” Draco said softly. “I can show you the letters I was sent about the law.”

“As can I.” Harry broke in. “The wording shows the intent and Draco’s second letter is even worse. They wrote some of the words in a thicker, bolder script as if it was meant to dissuade him from allowing me to choose him as my spouse.”

“They wanted me to know my place.” Draco divulged with a glare at the floor. “The first letter reminded me of the trials my family and I had been through since the war. It then proceeded to inform me that my sexuality would be catered to if need-be before stripping my parents of their rights regarding the courting traditions and gave all control to me – who’d never had a scrap of true power in my short life.”

Starla bit her lip. “Didn’t you want control? I was under the impression that the law was meant to liberate you from your oppressive positions under your parents’ control.”

“No. If I did, I would’ve chosen the Dominant position before my parents even thought to travel to Hogwarts to try and pressure me into it. The sub role is where I’m comfortable…it’s the same with most pure blooded children if you notice.” Draco shrugged.

“I haven’t really noticed many pure blooded males being drawn to other men, Draco.” She commented. “In most of the relationships I’ve seen so far, pure blooded marriages tend to be heterosexual with the male in a very dominant role – not including sexual domination… They tend to enjoy taking control of their lives and wives while enjoying a mutually satisfactory sex life. What I’m trying to ask is why you felt so drawn toward submission when you’d spent your youth in a tightly leashed state under your parents’ watchful eyes. I was given a rough overview of your trial and, in many of the testimonies, the witnesses were quoted as saying you ‘had no choice’ or you ‘were still a child’ and ‘couldn’t get away from your destiny’.”

“I’ll admit that the position I’m in is eerily similar to my previous one…” Draco glanced at Harry carefully. “But I did choose this. Where my parents raised me with rigid structure, Harry’s control is gentle and more like guidance. He made it quite clear that he wouldn’t force anything that was against my will but I didn’t need to be forced to be the passive partner. It’s what works for me – what I’m comfortable with…perhaps it’s because I was more tightly leashed than the others…I don’t really know.”

“Were you extremely sheltered as a child?” Starla frowned in thought. “I was given a summary of your years at Hogwarts as well and it stated that you were enrolled in Potions – which is known to have a rather hazardous curriculum. It also noted that you were the Seeker for your house Quidditch team – which is an extremely hazardous sport. That didn’t translate to ‘sheltered’ at all to my mind.”

Draco nodded. “I understand your meaning of the word ‘sheltered’ to mean ‘protected’…and I was but not from the dangers of a normal childhood. I was taught to fly soon after I’d learned to swim. Quidditch posed minor danger as far as my parents were concerned. The bigger danger – in their minds – was the deteriorating state of the wizarding world …by which I mean the taking in of muggleborn and half blood witches and wizards and the absorption of their ways. I was almost ten before I met a halfblood…and it wasn’t until the Hogwarts Express that I met a muggleborn but my parents taught me the names of the oldest pureblood families and I was to assume that any surname I didn’t recognize belonged to one of the two. Also note that I grew up with the children of several if not all of the Death Eaters.”

Starla stared at him but slowly began to nod.

“And Potions is not a dangerous course of study as long as the instructor is well trained.” Draco said softly as he reached out a hand to clasp Harry’s.

She felt there was a story there but recalled the newspaper clippings which had indicated that Harry had first disapproved and then seemed to change his mind and finally the clipping which had detailed why he’d been cautious in evaluating his husband-to-be’s future occupation. Starla looked at their hands and smiled before addressing Harry’s seemingly surprising turn toward domination while Draco excused himself to the men’s room.

“I reacted to my strict upbringing a bit differently than Draco did.” Harry said quietly in answer to her questioning gaze. He told her about the Dursleys and how they’d controlled him using food and the cupboard and then he spoke a bit about what he’d discovered his parents were like through Sirius and Remus. “I decided after the war ended that I didn’t like the way I’d been controlled for my whole life. I decided that I would be the only one in charge of my future from then on…and then I set out to do exactly that. After some interesting dreams and finding myself attracted to a blond male dignitary, I looked at more blokes and then looked at my history with girls. While I might be attracted to girls – and they to me – I was much more drawn to men. The dignitary was nice looking but much older than me so there was little to no chance of me being able to have my own choices in life with someone like that.”

“So you looked to your own age set.” Starla nodded.

“Yes. First I dated a muggle that was a little older than me. He taught me a bit about how the gay scene worked. He taught me how sex could be…” Harry blushed and smirked at his husband who was just returning from his trip to the loo. “We only switched off once in the handful of times we’d been together. I preferred to top, you see, while he liked both equally.”

“He also taught Harry to dance. I’m thankful to him for that.” Draco chuckled and squeezed Harry’s hand before using the other hand to absently stroke his belly.

“Older or not – with a muggle – not to mention being the Top – you would always have control and choice.” Starla commented, nodding with clear understanding. “So what happened there?”

“He went off to muggle university, while I came back to Hogwarts which had always been ‘home’ to me. I never told him about magic and I knew I didn’t want to be with someone I could only share half of myself with.” Harry thought fondly of Joseph Butterworth but there were just too many differences between them. “There’s no ill will at all… He was very sweet, but even if I’d loved him I wouldn’t have been able to have children with him.”

“So tell me what happened to make you take notice of Draco when you’d gone several years without doing so.” Starla suggested.

Harry smirked. “I always noticed him, Starla. Who could ever ignore him?” He chuckled at the glare Draco was shooting him. “Truly, though…It wasn’t a far leap from blond dignitary to Draco. Both were aloof and formal…both seemed out of my league…neither one let on whether they were gay or straight…”

“The truth Harry…” Draco chided his lover. “During the final battle, he’d saved my life.” Draco spoke softly and Harry was straining to hear him. “We were in a room that was full of obstacles and teeming with Fiendfyre. He had somehow gotten a broom and was on his way out but he swooped in and scooped me out of danger first. I’d been clinging to him on the flight out…”

“I used the memory of that embrace to comfort myself during the weeks of funerals…” Harry smiled sadly. “Then came dreams of the blond dignitary…and one day I decided I wanted to know what made a certain other blond I knew of tick.”

“But then the law came into play.” Starla nodded recalling another clipping she’d seen in a newspaper.

Harry nodded back solemnly. “Just when I thought I had freedom, it was ripped away. I had to marry. No time to date or court a lover. No time for anything but decisions. I was considering my options as I walked to the Headmistress’ office when…” He smirked at Draco who needed no further prodding to continue the story.

“My parents were attempting to convince me that I should be the Dominant.” Draco chuckled at the memory. He explained how his parents tried to railroad him but he stood strong and resisted. Then he told Starla how Harry had broken in and answered every one of his father’s accusations. “My father had maligned Harry in so many ways I’m shocked he was able to hold himself back for as long as he did. So he came in and apologized smoothly for eavesdropping before countering everything Father had said against him and when he had finished he stepped up close to me and whispered into my ear…and then he just walked out. I was shocked at his audacity and mildly outraged that he’d left without allowing me time to compose an answer of some sort but he was essentially offering me something I couldn’t count on from anyone else I might end up with. The whispered words cemented the urge to follow him and I did.”

Starla smiled. “What was it he whispered, Draco?”

Draco shivered slightly as Harry repeated the words he’d said that day. “I haven’t forgotten how it felt to have your arms around me as we soared above the flames.”

“Well, that just ignited my curiosity so I followed him to the headmistress’ office where he proceeded to convince me that he was the best choice I could make.” Draco held tightly to Harry’s hand. “He convinced me that he could love me and asked only that I try to reciprocate while living as his husband and bearing our shared children.”

“Obviously, you accepted…” She murmured. “But why?”

A small smile curved Draco’s lips. “Arranged marriages are not uncommon in my family, Starla. Harry offered a good life with the possibility of love. At the time, I didn’t know about his wealth but I respected his power – still do – and his actions during the war proved to me that I could trust him in other ways. Trust and respect are important in any marriage but the fact that he could possibly grow to love me was – I think – what really made me say yes. I mean he was going into this marriage wanting it to become love. In my mind that meant I could count on being treated with some dignity and respect despite what my father thought was likely and any children we raised would be loved.”

There was barely concealed awe in her voice when Starla asked her next question. “What happened next?”

Draco chuckled. “I waited in the hall while Harry got a crash course in pureblood courting.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed when Starla looked to him in surprise. “Ron Weasley is pureblood – as is the Headmistress of Hogwarts so they told me the traditions as my other friend – Ron’s wife Hermione – helped me clean up my look… wrinkle-free charms and tying my uniform tie…” He exchanged a look with Draco. “And then I went with Draco to inform his parents of our impending union.”

“From the first part of your story, it seems like your father didn’t like Harry too much.” She looked at the other blond.

Draco’s eyebrow arched. “That’s quite an understatement.”

Harry snorted in amusement before filling her in on the years of animosity between Lucius and himself.

Starla was visibly bemused as she asked her next question. “How are you getting along with your father-in-law now?”

“There are occasional bouts of frustration…” Harry told her honestly. “But for the most part we cooperate quite well.”

“Can you give me an example?” She asked.

“Hmmm… Well the most recent instance was almost two weeks ago. We were at the dinner table with my parents and the children as well as Andromeda when we had an unexpected visitor. Our unofficial head elf…” Draco began. “We only have two so they’re considered equal but she’s the more reasonable of the two so I consider her the head – anyway she announced that the floo activity was unusual.”

“All it took me was a glance…Lucius knew I wanted him to stay with Draco and the rest.” Harry was proud of how the family had been working together that day. He knew that feeling was showing in his eyes.

“Why were you in charge if he is the elder?” Starla asked in confusion.

“It was at our home.” Harry said matter-of-factly.

“Your home?” The woman sounded awfully startled.

“Yes.” Harry frowned. “Didn’t our file mention that we have our own home?”

“Most twenty year olds don’t have the means to buy an apartment let alone their own house.” Starla commented reasonably while shaking her head.

Harry sighed. “Most twenty year olds aren’t heirs to massive estates, Starla.”

“This Lucius doesn’t seem to be the type to let you live off his son.” She said lightly and Harry could see her eyes flicking back and forth between her clients. “So you must also have been heir to some money.”

Harry nodded solemnly. “My godfather left me a substantial estate and that’s where I got the bulk of my money. My parents had set up a vault for me when I was born and I inherited their joint vault as well…but back in my fourth year at Hogwarts, I made – what turned out to be – a very shrewd business decision.” He told her about George and Fred and the Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes business. “When I won the Tri-Wizard Tournament I didn’t want the prize money – it felt tainted. So I gave it to them and they insisted on making me a semi-silent investor. I was also quite close to Albus Dumbledore and he’d left me a small sum as well.”

Starla seemed shocked by these revelations but processed the information quickly. “So you bought a home after leaving Hogwarts.”

“Actually we had the house built while we were finishing our last school year.” Harry explained eager to get back to the original subject. “It’s just smaller than a manor. I owned several plots of land as well as the money to fund such a project and we moved in just a month and a half after the twins were born.”

“I see.” Starla blinked. “So you were in your home…Lucius and your mother-in-law were visiting, I assume.”

“When my godson’s grandmother fell ill in January, I convinced her to move in with us. She got worse in March and, at that point, Lucius and Narcissa moved in too.” Harry explained resisting the urge to sigh. “We were in our home…at our dining table…and there have been a few attempts to make the Malfoys pay more than their share of war reparations so I took an unexpected visit as a potential threat to my family.”

“As did my father.” Draco nodded solemnly. “If the person had unpleasant intentions, he wouldn’t get past Harry without a fight and my father would be able to help Mother and I protect the children and Andy if something happened to delay Harry. Luckily, we didn’t need to do anything of the sort because it was a friend.”

“So do you have a theory on why you do work so well together?” The healer was still reeling from the onslaught of information but she seemed to sense that Harry had more to say.

Harry grinned at her. “I believe our first few arguments paved the way for this slightly more than civil relationship to develop… Those arguments proved points on both sides and we just seem to understand each other now.”

“Those arguments were very productive.” Draco smirked and proceeded to inform Starla about the pre-wedding jitters Harry had experienced which had taught Lucius that apologies are sometimes needed as well as useful. He told her about their first Christmas holiday and how Lucius had dismissed Harry’s requests for the certain foods Draco had shown cravings for as well as his concerns that Draco get a decent amount of rest. Then, he told her how Harry had changed many of the inner workings of the Malfoy family with just one short conversation about house elves.

“That Christmas also taught me a few things. Family and connections are different and more meaningful in the wizarding community than in the muggle world.” Harry’s face lost all expression.

Draco took soft hold of Harry’s hand and explained how he’d told his parents about his and Harry’s encounter with the Bogart. He proceeded to tell her about Lucius’ speech during the opening of the gifts on Christmas night.

“You have both developed a wonderful understanding of each other and your families.” Starla shook her head in amazement. “I hope to Merlin that there are more well-adjusted couples out there. I’m happy to be able to tell you this, Gentlemen: I’ll be reporting to the wizengamot that, in my professional opinion, your marriage is a stable and happy one.”

Draco allowed himself a sigh of relief as his eyes met Harry’s.

“I told you, love.” Harry whispered as he leaned in to kiss his husband’s forehead. “They won’t separate couples who do well with each other.”

“The members of the Wizengamot have no interest in destroying good relationships. They are offering these consultations as an evaluation of the damage done by the law they’d created nearly three years ago.” Starla explained. “I’ve been assured by the minister that my recommendations will be taken into account in all cases and negative reports will be investigated further.”

“Positive reports will be left alone, correct?” Harry asked quickly.

“That is my understanding, Harry – yes…You needn’t expect any further interference from that corner.” She nodded kindly and then turned questioning eyes onto her fellow blond. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that ‘ferret’ remark, Draco; my curiosity is piqued.”

Draco’s face flushed to a pale pink.

“Why exactly would Mr. Weasley call you a ferret?” Starla looked completely puzzled. “I was under the impression Harry was the only animagus in the room…and they only told me you could perform that feat, I haven’t been told your actual form.”

“Yes, there’s a seal that protects that information. Once the paperwork was signed and submitted, only I could tell someone what my form is.” Harry said taking sympathy on his beloved husband as he told the story for him.

“Oh dear! I cannot imagine this kind of thing happening at our magical school.” Starla had a hand to her chest by the end of his retelling of their fourth year. She shivered at the thought of a wizard out for her blood and that was nothing compared to participating in such a dangerous contest as this Tri-Wizard Tournament. They fell quiet for a few moments before a chime rang and Starla stood and held out her hand. “Well, that chime means that my next appointment should be here soon…”

Harry gained his feet and grinned at the woman. “It’s been so nice talking to you, Starla.”

Draco stood too and held Harry in place. “I realize that this isn’t likely a common thing for a healer to be asked, but I believe it’s necessary. Would you mind swearing an oath to keep everything said here – except what you need to report to the wizengamot on – to yourself?”

“Draco!” Harry seemed taken aback. “That’s not…”

Starla looked calmly at the blond. “You’re very astute, Draco. I could be anyone or could be having difficulties and need money…yes an oath is a good idea that will give you peace of mind and so I will give it.” She lifted her wand. “I solemnly swear not to betray your secrets.”

Draco nodded silently as Harry led the way to the door. There was nobody in the lobby so they ignored the secretary and made their way to the lift.

Harry turned to face Draco as soon as the lift closed them in alone. “What was that? There was no need for an oath! She’s a Healer and they are automatically supposed to keep a client’s information confidential!”

“And Moody really was our professor, right?” Draco’s eyebrow rose and he crossed his arms. “And Rita was doing her job ethically, was she? People don’t break their everyday promises?”

Harry sighed. Draco was making sense. “I suppose you’re correct.”

Draco sniffed arrogantly. “Of course I am. A Magical oath is binding and she had no objections so…”

“So let’s go home and celebrate Starla’s findings.” Harry chuckled before pecking the blond’s cheek. “Our family is safe from further investigation …because of you.”

The pregnant man huffed and rolled his eyes. “We’re safe from the papers because of me, Harry. We’re safe from investigation because of our honesty in speaking to the healer.”

“Yes…Our marriage is safe because we let her see us interact as we do at home.” Harry pointed out as he watched the blond’s face carefully. “There were no false fronts or masks.”

“Yes, that’s true…I didn’t hide any of my emotions – positive or negative.” Draco frowned and turned his face toward Harry. “I felt very vulnerable but with you beside me…I knew it was alright to be so open.”

Harry grinned and pulled Draco into a tight hug. “I want to kiss you so hard right now.” He murmured into Draco’s ear.

“The floo is just a short walk, Harry.” Draco snorted lightly; his frown changing to a smirk. “I’m sure you can restrain yourself long enough for us to get home.”

The fire that sparked in Harry’s green eyes didn’t dim as he released his husband to walk side by side and use the floo. He held out the tin of powder for Draco. “You first, beloved…and you’d best be in the bedroom when I get there.”

The blond bit his lip and hurried to speak the name of his destination. As soon as he was through the network he buried his head in the nearby basin they kept in the floo room at Nettlestone Estate. Draco heard Harry’s empathetic sigh just as he felt the other man’s hand brush his shoulder. With tears in his eyes, Draco was soon on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and disrobe because Harry was sure to be waiting.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

He heard noises in the nursery and peeked in to see Harry tickling their daughter who was just waking from a nap. His mother was tending to Teddy while his father held Caelum in his arms. Draco grabbed his silk dressing gown and joined them.

“It seems that Blaise and Luna have requested our children’s company this afternoon.” Harry said turning to face the blond. “Your father has arranged to take them so he can socialize a little with Blaise’s mum.”

“Thank you, Father. I was hoping for some time to…” He trailed off at the look on Lucius face.

“I heard the news, Dragon.” The knowing glint in Lucius’ eyes said it all. “I’m sure you want some time to celebrate by yourselves.”

Draco’s cheeks colored lightly but he nodded and kept that story intact. “Exactly right, Father.”

“I’ll help you deliver them, Lucius.” Harry said with a smirk.

“I’ll be fine with Dinki’s help, Harry, but I’ll also be taking one of the Malfoy elves. It seems that Lolli has been asking Dooley to be assigned to the nursery and I want to see her performance.” Lucius smirked back and called the aforementioned elf. He gave orders and let the children say goodbye to their parents.

Narcissa kissed Draco’s cheek. “I’ll see you at dinner, darling.” She whispered as she left the room.

Draco blushed as he realized they were now alone and Harry’s arm had already curved around his waist to lift him into a tender embrace.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The brunette laid his husband down on the plush velvet comforter. His long blond braid had loosened and was lying off to the side. His body was stretched out across the bed and Harry could see the four and a half month baby bump.

“You are beautiful…” Harry told him softly. “Have I told you that today?”

Draco closed his eyes and smiled. “Just a few hours ago…It’s always nice to hear though.”

Harry laid out along Draco’s side and placed a hand on his stomach. “Any movement yet?” He asked softly recalling the way he’d felt when the twins had moved inside his husband’s womb just two years ago.

Draco smiled softly as Harry’s finger made large lazy circles over his abdomen. “Not yet. It’s too soon.”

Harry nodded absently and, after a moment, he let his hand travel up to pinch Draco’s pink nipples lightly.

Gasps of pleasure escaped Draco’s lips. A moan bubbled up inside him and, when Harry’s hands strayed lower, it came out with a good dose of need. Kisses followed Harry’s touch as he set fire to Draco’s body. Harry always knew how and where to touch him.

Harry paused the attack on his lover in order to disrobe. The moment he was free of clothing, his hands reattached themselves to Draco’s soft skin. His touch was met with another moan of pleasure.

“Please?” Draco breathed. “Harry…”

“Your cock is just so smooth and warm, lover.” Harry said as he stroked Draco’s shaft.

Draco’s hips bucked wildly. “H-Harry, please?”

Harry smiled and leaned down to lick Draco’s hard cock. “I’m going to suck you and you’re going to hold back as long as you can. After that…I’ll make love to you properly.”

Draco loved that game. His eyes fluttered closed as he prepared to resist becoming overwhelmed by the sensations Harry would bombard him with. Soon, his cock was surrounded by warmth and wetness but Draco just grinned and bit his lip, moaning lightly as he felt Harry’s lips close around him. He whimpered at the feel of teeth lightly skimming his sensitive flesh and, when the head of his cock came into contact with the back of Harry’s throat, Draco cried out in pleasure but wrapped his hands in the comforter below him still resisting the urge to come.

Harry smirked, loving the way his lover was responding to his ministrations. He took his mouth away for just a moment and blew lightly across the moist cock in front of him, chuckling as Draco trembled beneath him. He summoned the tube of lubricant and squeezed a bit onto his fingers. He loved that his husband was always so affected by him – it made Harry harder than anything else ever did. He reached behind the blond’s balls to find the opening he could hardly wait to enter.

Draco’s eyes popped open as he felt Harry’s finger brush his entrance. He wouldn’t last long if Harry probed the tightly furrowed hole. He wanted more time…more teasing…and yet he also wanted more of Harry’s finger at the same time. Draco began to pant in desperation as Harry breached his opening. “P-Please…more! I…need! I…want! Harry!”

Harry smiled as he felt his finger brush the sensitive nub inside his lover. He opened his mouth to once again pleasure Draco and was instantly swallowing the creamy goodness of his husband’s ecstasy as the other man bucked his hips and gave in to his need.

Draco whimpered as Harry licked him clean.

“Do you still want me to…?” Harry started softly, moving up to lie next to his lover, but Draco cut him off by leaning up to kiss him hard on the mouth.

“Gods, yes…Harry – Please?” Draco whispered, his eyes sparking with that silver lightning that Harry loved to see.

The brunette was overcome with pleasure at just the sight, so he took his place between Draco’s legs and pushed slowly into the welcoming heat of his husband’s body. The baby-bump didn’t let him close enough to kiss Draco’s lips but Harry could kiss him any time he wanted so he settled himself as deeply inside the blond’s body as he could before beginning to move. It didn’t take long for Draco to start gasping and moaning in pleasure. He set a steady rhythm with the movement of his hips and Draco met him thrust for thrust until Harry groaned loudly with the words they both wanted to hear.

“Come…come with me…my Dragon…” Harry breathed the last with barely restrained emotion.

They reached cloud nine together and when Draco came back to his senses he realized that Harry had cleaned both of them and was now holding him tightly and tears were making streaks down his face.

This was mildly startling so Draco wrapped his arms around as much of Harry as he could reach. “Harry?”

“I’m just…” Harry kisses Draco lightly. “I can’t put my emotions into words, Dragon. Words wouldn’t do it justice.”

“I know what you mean…” Draco smiled. “I almost can’t remember a time when I didn’t love you.”

Harry wordlessly blinked at the blond. These times were rare and Harry treasured each of them.

They kissed again and just lay together – in each other’s arms.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Over the next few weeks, Draco enlisted his mother and Molly to help him plan his birthday party. Harry helped too but most of his efforts went to keeping Draco calm and happy. Lucius, Harry and the elves switched off in child care duties while Narcissa’s involvement with the party planning served to distract her from her sister’s illness which didn’t seem to be improving much.

On the last day of May, Narcissa was surprised to be awakened by Polli – the elf who’d been helping most with Andromeda’s care.

“Mistress…Polli is being sorry to say this.” The elf had tears in her eyes. “Missy Dromeda is not awakening.”

Narcissa’s hand flew to her lips to stifle a gasp. She threw on a robe and hurried to her sister’s bedside where she desperately searched for a pulse. “Get Harry and Draco.” She commanded as she rushed back to wake Lucius herself.

Calmed by her husband, she went to the floo and called Andy’s healer. The woman came quickly and by the time Harry and Draco arrived in the room, she had her findings.

“Misters Malfoy-Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…I’m sorry to say, Mrs. Tonks has had a full stroke. She’s currently in a coma. I can’t say when or if she’ll come out of it.” The healer said softly. “It’s possible, given her state of mind and health over the last few months that she can come out of this…but it’s very unlikely.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Thank you, Healer. We’ll call you if anything changes.”

Draco waited to see what Harry would do. After Andy’s mini-stroke, Harry had broken down and needed a lot of comforting. Would that happen again? Draco didn’t have long to wait – Harry turned to him with shimmering eyes and opened his arms. Draco went willingly and let Harry feel his arms close around him.

“I’ll set Polli to watch Andy.” Narcissa said quietly. “We have the children to see to.”

Lucius watched his son and Harry as they stood there. “Come now, boys. There’s nothing left we can do here.”

Draco nodded and helped his father lead Harry out of the sickroom. Once they were back in their own bed, Harry gave in to his tears for a while. When they woke for breakfast, they took care of their children in silent cooperation with Narcissa and Lucius.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: you might want to grab a tissue box.

******** ******** Chapter 46 ******** ********

Edgar Fabian Weasley was born late in the afternoon on the last day of May – just days before the group had been set to gather for the birth of Blaise and Luna’s little girl. Harry and Draco were happy to make the short trip to the Burrow to meet the little boy and see how Gus was recovering partly because it served to distract them from Andy’s condition. They didn’t stay for dinner because Teddy and the twins were suffering several stages of a little cold and they didn’t want the littler ones to catch it.

On the fourth of June, Draco received an owl from Blaise that Luna had begun having labor pains. Several hours later the other man sent another letter that they weren’t to visit until Blaise confirmed that the baby had arrived because Luna was having a difficult time of it and the healer expected the delivery to take a good while longer.

The morning of Draco's birthday dawned with a delightful surprise in the form of a fluttery movement in his belly which woke him from slumber. Without thinking, he shouted his husband's name as loudly as he could while placing one hand where his daughter had just made her presence known.

Harry, having only heard Draco this way a few times, quickly dropped the book he'd just taken from the library shelf and took off running.

The thoughts racing through his panicking mind ranged from a fall to an intruder to a change in Andy's condition. He refused to name the only other thing he felt was worthy of a yell like the one he'd just heard. When he burst into the room, Harry raced to Draco's bedside and scooped up one pale hand. "Are you alright? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Draco was instantly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to alarm you, Harry..." He paused to place his husband's hand on his belly. "I just thought you should know our daughter moved."

“She…She moved?” Harry whispered as he waited for his heart to slow back down to a normal rate. “Really?” His green eyes lit up and he kissed the hand he was still holding.

Draco smiled and moved Harry’s hand from one side of his stomach to the other just in time for Harry to feel the next slight flutter.

“Hi!” The brunette gasped and whispered a soft greeting to the baby. “Hello there, little one!”

Draco chuckled until he heard a throat clear near the door. When he looked up, he saw his parents standing there.

“I am glad it’s nothing serious that caused your outburst, Draco.” Lucius’ eyebrow rose.

“I’m very sorry to worry everyone.” His cheeks colored slightly. “It’s just – Well, Harry has been so anxious to feel the baby move and I didn’t want him to miss it.”

“It was worth the momentary worry…” Harry grinned up at his husband. “But next time… please send an elf.”

Draco chuckled for a moment and sighed before inviting his mother over to feel her grandchild move. 

As she took Harry’s place, Lucius handed his son-in-law the book on the running of retail businesses that he’d dropped in the library. “I know you were probably going to go back for that later, so I thought to save you the trip.”

Harry smirked at the older man. “I’d actually planned to bring it up here and read in bed until Draco woke up. Thanks, though...I can keep it around to look at later.”

“Draco’s asked Dinki to send breakfast up to your sitting area. You don’t mind the rest of us joining you...do you, Harry?” Narcissa interrupted them with a soft smile.

“Of course I don’t mind, Narcissa. It’s Draco’s birthday after all.” Harry grinned back and turned to his husband. “Whatever you like, Love.”

The words came just as Dinki arrived with a large floating platter and three miniature high-chairs. The platter remained aloft while the elf set down the high-chairs and proceeded to enlarge them. Once that task was complete, Narcissa and Lucius went to the nursery to retrieve the children, while Dinki set the food on the coffee table. Teddy was placed beside Harry while Narcissa and Lucius split the twins between them.

Many moments in his life had seemed surreal before this but seeing his father-in-law sit on the floor and eat from his plate on the coffee table hit Harry’s funny-bone in a way nothing ever had before. He snorted slightly and that turned into a chuckle which became a startling belly laugh.

Draco’s eyebrow rose as he watched Harry struggle for breath and, when he turned to share a concerned look with his father, realized that Lucius had the same expression.

Harry seemed to catch his breath just in time for both Malfoy men to turn his way which set him off to laughing again.

Draco’s amusement drained away as he got the notion that Harry might be laughing at him. He reached forward a little and pinched Harry’s arm…hard.

“Ow.” Shocked out of his fit of hysterics, Harry frowned and rubbed the red mark caused by Draco’s attack. “That was unnecessary.”

“What – may I ask – was so bloody funny?” Draco hissed.

Harry bit his lip. “Nothing…?” He said hoping that they wouldn’t probe deeper.

“Nothing set you on a five minute giggle-fit?” Narcissa blinked at him bemusedly while Lyra babbled to her.

Harry sighed and resigned himself to explaining his – now embarrassing – thought processes. “I was thinking that... Well, even in the two and a half years since I..." The brunette smirked but had the grace to blush as he continued. "Erm – maneuvered my way into this family... I'd never seen Lucius sit on the floor to eat and that it was pretty surreal. Then I thought of all the things that have seemed just as surreal in the past few years.” He met each of their gazes apologetically. “They’re all good things, but I think it’s because I’ve only ever seen you all in a formal setting before Draco and I married that I find them unusual or even remotely amusing.”

As the other man had spoken, Draco could see what Harry meant. He took pity on his sheepish husband and showing his exasperation with a roll of his eyes and dramatic sigh, Draco looked at his father with mischief. "It's true, Father. You're not the type to sprawl on the sofa... I don't recall the last time I saw you slouch and – as someone who knows you well, I can tell that sitting where you are offends your sensibilities."

Narcissa bit her lip to suppress her mirth. "Now, boys..."

"No, my dear." Lucius sniffed. "They are correct. I am still not very comfortable in casual settings. It is the way I was raised. I fear that I will be a stodgy old man forever."

“I really meant no offense...” Harry grinned as Caelum grabbed the baby spoon that still had mushed peas clinging to it and began banging it on the tray of his highchair. This caused a small splatter of baby food to land on the older man’s cheek. “…and I don’t think your grandchildren will allow you to remain that way when they get a little older.”

A genuine smile lit up Lucius’ face as he simply wiped the mess off with a napkin and looked at the small children arrayed around him. “No, I daresay they won’t.”

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“So I saw them after Adrian and I met with the Ministry’s mind-healer, last month. We talked for a minute and then… Well, Harry got all, like, huffy with the secretary! It was so cute!” Daphne was saying to Hermione as Draco approached.

Their families were sitting at the same table in the back garden of Nettlestone Estate for Draco’s birthday celebration.

“What’s this? Gossiping, Daphne?” Draco’s cheeks developed a slight blush. “Yes, Harry got a little snippy with Healer Shadowholm’s secretary…”

“Why did he get that way, though? Harry’s usually not like that!” Hermione laughed, astonishment evident in her tone.

Daphne smirked and opened her mouth to tell her but Draco cut her off as he perched on the chair across from his friends. “Well, the bint had dared to use our names separately. You know, like we’d never gotten married – Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. When she did it the first time, I was a little surprised.”

Hermione’s eyes widened and she brought one hand up to cover her mouth. “The first time?”

“Yes, it happened several times and Harry gently corrected her each time… until the last.” Draco chuckled. “When she told us that the healer was ready for us she did it again and I thought Harry would pop a vein! ‘Our name is Malfoy-Potter and I’ll thank you to use it’ he said.”

Harry heard the chatter from the next table where he was talking with Marcus and Pansy. He shook his head feeling his face flush a little and turned to comment. “Well, it’s not like it wasn’t publically announced! For Godric’s sake, it was in the Prophet as well as the Quibbler! She was blatantly ignoring the fact that we’re quite happily married and it’s my personal wish to be known as Malfoy-Potter.”

“Yes…it seems she had her own ideas about who Harry belonged with and it wasn’t me...” Draco gave him a sidelong glance and fluttered his eyelashes. “But she should’ve known better than to insult us like that. You’ve always been a bit possessive and protective.”

Harry leaned over to peck his husband’s cheek. “And I always will be…”

Draco’s silver eyes glittered as he winked at Harry and went back to his conversation. “I haven’t even told you about this morning!”

“Hey!” Harry snickered in a token protest. “Don’t go sharing all our secrets, Dragon!”

“The baby moved for the first time early this morning, so I called out to him…” Draco went on to tell their friends how Harry had rushed gallantly to his side.

Hermione giggled but gave a soft sigh at Harry’s actions. Harry was such a sweet guy! 

“Can’t you think of better gossip to discuss?” Harry asked incredulously. “Blaise owled just after lunchtime and Luna was still in labor at the time.”

“Cadence doesn’t seem eager to join our world, does she?” Pansy winced. “I hope my little one just pops right out in September.”

“Hugo only took a couple of hours but I had a letter from Hannah last month. She told me her youngest daughter took twenty four and a half hours from the first signs of labor until the end.” Hermione cringed visibly but went on to say that the world record of the longest labor belonged to a woman in Poland who endured seventy five days of it.

Draco and Pansy gaped at her. 

Daphne giggled nervously. “Was she a witch? I don’t see a muggle or squib living through that much pain.”

Narcissa joined the conversation then. “Actually she was a Veela – a member of the royal family and related distantly through marriage to the Blacks.”

“Really, Mother?” Draco’s eyes widened as he looked at her.

She nodded once before handing a slip of parchment to her son. “Blaise says she’s almost there. The healer says she just reached the right point to begin pushing. Also, some more of your guests have arrived.”

“I’ll greet them, love.” Harry stood and hurried into the floo room. Seeing his friends, he grinned and chuckled loudly. “Nev! Shay, how are you guys?”

Neville’s eyes flew open as he looked over at his husband who was holding the younger of their two children. 

“It’s alright, Nev. I haven’t taken the sleep spell off of Ali yet.” Seamus was smiling.

“Good.” Neville sighed as he turned to Harry. “It took her so long to get to sleep before that we knew we’d need the spell to take her through.”

“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Harry bit his lip. “Here – let me have Dinki or Lolli take Alison to the nursery.”

“Sure.” Seamus carefully handed his two and a half week old daughter to Lolli when she appeared. “I’ll have to feed her in around an hour though.”

“That’s no problem, Shay. The elves are very helpful that way.” Harry grinned as he led the way out to the garden. “I’m sure yours and Neville’s elves are the same.”

Draco stood to greet Neville and Seamus. “Hello, Neville. Good to see you, Seamus. I’m so glad you came! I see you’ve already let the littlest Longbottom go to the nursery. Tavin can join the others in the corner of the yard there and there are plenty of chairs.”

“Yes, our little Alison is asleep for the moment.” Seamus sighed happily taking a sip of lemonade. “It’s nice to have a slight reprieve. She’s been colicky lately.”

“Draco, is Goyle joining us?” Harry asked his husband as he sat down next to him.

“Unfortunately not.” Draco sighed. “Greg and Parvati’s youngest daughter was only born a day or two before Charlie and Gus’ little Edgar. They sent regards but also regrets.”

“I’m sorry, love. It seems the closest of your friends won’t be sharing your birthday this time.” Harry smiled sadly.

“Oh, that’s right!” Neville said with a jolt of surprise. “Luna’s having her baby soon isn’t she?”

“And Lavender is on bedrest because of what happened during her first pregnancy.” Seamus rolled his eyes at his husband’s forgetfulness. “I told you that, Nev.”

“Yes, Theo and Blaise are missing this year but that’s alright. I got their greetings just before the party began.” Draco smiled sentimentally. “It shows I was still in their thoughts and Blaise’s daughter is being named for me, so that’s as good as any material gift.”

“Named for you? Really?” Seamus frowned trying to see the connection. 

“Her middle name will be Etamina.” Draco confided with shining eyes. “Etamin is the brightest star in the constellation Draco.”

Seamus’ eyes widened as he understood. He nodded and grinned. “Well, that’s lovely! Cadence Etamina. I’m sure she’ll be a sweet little thing.”

Suddenly Hermione joined the group. “Harry, did you hear? Part of the reason Angelina started training as an Auror is so she could get away from Zack Smith! Katie just told me she got a letter from Angelina the other day. Seems Zack was abusive – not physically but mentally and emotionally he was a total bully.”

Harry frowned. “That’s horrible!”

“Healer Shadowholm authorized an expedited divorce proceeding as well as custodial assignment to her.” Hermione told him. “He’s also been arrested pending investigation as to how far it really went and how much damage he caused with her and Eugene.”

Draco reached over and took one of Harry’s fists into his hands. He massaged lightly until Harry relaxed a little and then spoke softly. “It’s alright. She’s away from harm now. We can invite her over if you like…so you can reassure yourself. I know she was almost family.”

Harry’s eyes closed. “To think Angelina could’ve been safe from that bully if only Fred had lived…”

“Harry, don’t.” George’s face was grim as he let one hand rest on Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t go there. She’s safe now and that’s all that matters.”

“None of this was your fault, Harry.” Hermione broke in. “You do know that, don’t you?”

“I know…” Harry sighed. “I had nothing to do with putting the Marriage Law in effect and I did speak out against spousal abuse, but still. She was a friend and almost a sister-in-law. I’m sad that she had to go through that.”

“She’s getting the help she’s needed…” Ron’s tone brooked no argument. “And that’s thanks to you, as I hear it.”

Harry felt a slight weight lift from his shoulders as he realized it was true. “That’s right.”

“Really, Harry?” Katie asked in surprise. “How?”

Harry’s cheeks turned a pale pink. “It was me that suggested to Kingsley that after ending the Marriage Law they should have couples meet with a Mind Healer.”

“So if you hadn’t made that suggestion, Angelina might still be stuck with that bloody prat!” Ron told him proudly. “Good job, mate.”

Harry would’ve said something but just then, Luna’s Blue-jay Patronus flew into the room – or at least they thought it was Luna’s patronus.

Blaise’s voice surprised them as he spoke the words that came from the bird’s beak. “Draco, look! My Patronus has changed! It’s a match for Luna’s!”

Luna’s soft voice could be heard interrupting him. “Blaise, my dear – our friends might wish to know that our daughter has arrived.”

Blaise laughed. “Oops. Guess I forgot to say that, didn’t I? Cadence was born just a few minutes ago with a little surprise! Her twin sister!”

Draco gasped.

As if in answer to his friends reaction, Blaise chuckled again. “Yes, so it’s our daughters’ as well as your birthday, Draco. Come visit tonight after your party. Anyone else is welcome to drop in tomorrow afternoon.”

The blue-jay hadn’t fully dissolved before Draco’s gyrfalcon was recording his response that he and Harry would be there at seven.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Blaise’s mother met them at the door. “Hello! It’s so wonderful to see you both! Happy birthday, Draconis!”

Draco blushed slightly under her attention. “Thank you. It’s lovely to see you as well, Mrs. Zabini.”

Harry just shook her hand silently as he’d only met her once or twice.

“The new parents are just this way, boys.” She told them as she led the way down a corridor and into a small sitting area. She then knocked on a door that led to another room and Blaise grinned when he opened it.

“The birthday boy has arrived!” Draco’s friend came out and hugged him. “When the healer said Luna was almost done, my darling wife said…”

Luna’s soft voice called out inviting them into the birthing room. “I think you’ll all be more comfortable for this conversation on the sofas in here. Honestly, Blaise – where are your manners?”

“Sorry, love.” Blaise ducked his head sheepishly and motioned toward his wife. “So anyway, Luna – of all people snapped at the woman!”

“She said I was almost done when I wasn’t!” Luna huffed lightly. “I think I know what childbirth felt like the first time and there was only one then! I can’t explain it but I just felt it. I knew it wasn’t the afterbirth but another child on her way out.”

Draco and Harry tried to hide their amusement but knew they were caught when Luna turned her knowing gaze upon them.

“Go on, Blaise – introduce our children to Harry and Draco.” Luna smiled at them with a wink.

Blaise brought over the bassinet and brushed a hand softly over one small head after the other. “This one is Cadence Lily and this is her sister, Etamina Marie.”

Draco was speechless.

“We split the original name we’d come up with and then thought up a middle name for each of them.” Luna told them letting Harry hold her hand as he sat beside her. “I’ve always been fascinated with what your mother did for you, Harry, and I wanted to express that.”

Harry kissed her hand and just whispered a quiet ‘thank you’.

Blaise smiled at Draco. “We’re going to call them Cay and Mina for short.”

“Beautiful…Marie is for your mother, right?” Draco asked quietly. “She doesn’t mind?”

Blaise shook his head. “She agrees that it sounds better this way. She’s very happy with our choices.”

“Thank you…” Draco held a multitude of emotion and he was sure it was only Harry who heard it all expressed in those two words.

Blaise grinned suddenly. “Do you want to hold her? Them – er – one of them?”

Draco’s lips curved at his friend’s awkwardness. “I’d love to hold my namesake.”

Blaise lifted Cadence out first and handed her carefully to Harry. He then went back to pick up little Mina and place her gently into Draco’s arms. 

“They’re both so lovely.” Harry whispered softly.

Draco agreed quietly. “They’re gorgeous – a truly wondrous addition to the Zabini line. What did Lawrence say about the surprise?”

“He likes to be called Larry because it rhymes with his Uncle Harry.” Luna told them with a bright grin. “And he was only surprised that we were surprised.”

Harry looked at Blaise with a frown. 

“Yes he said he knew that he was getting two sisters and not just one.” Blaise chuckled. “And when I asked him how he knew, he said that – and I quote – ‘Nana told me’.”

“That’s what he calls my mother, you know.” Luna said softly. “I showed him a picture of her once when he’d begun speaking real words. Marie and Blaise and I all call her Nana when we refer to her so he picked it right up.”

Harry couldn’t help but think of the way Luna had been back when he’d first met her. “He’s so like you, Luna.”

“I can only hope that he tones it down a bit though, Harry.” Luna sighed softly. “I’d hate for him to be teased in school.”

“The Slytherin side of him will develop sooner or later, Luna.” Draco assured her. “I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

Luna could only smile and she took Cadence back from her friend. “Cay and Mina need to eat again in a few minutes. Please do visit again soon.”

Blaise let Draco hand Mina back into his arms. “It was really good to see you guys. Thanks for coming.”

Harry escorted Draco home in relative silence and listened as his lover related the news of the Zabini twins names to his parents.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Harry?” Draco called out as he peeked into the library. He saw the brunette asleep in an armchair and walked over. A look at the cover made Draco smile. It was the book from the Windyvale University. Harry had been reading and studying it since just before his birthday and that was almost three weeks ago. He kissed Harry’s cheek to wake him up but all the sleeping man did was groan and throw his arm over his face which made Draco chuckle. “Harry! Wake up, Husband!” 

“Huh?” Harry woke with a start rolling off the couch and into an awkward crouch. “What – what’s going on?”

Draco smirked at him. “You were sleeping! It’s late and I wanted you to come to bed.”

Straightening up, Harry blinked his eyes and Draco could see the resemblance to his owl form. “Sorry, lover. I was so absorbed by this book. The retail business is very complex and I need to capture the fine points if you’re going to make a real go of it.”

“You need sleep not more reading…” Draco paused trying not to discourage Harry while also trying to make the other man understand there was still plenty of time. “I’ve only finished the first six and a half levels of my training. I’m not going into business tomorrow, you know. I might have more children…I might not understand something and have to start a level over someplace down the line.”

“Draco, no! Don’t talk like that!” Harry stood up and hugged his husband tightly. “Positive thoughts, love. We must all think positively or things might fall apart. More children is positive – and wonderfully so – but only when you’re ready. Thankfully the ministry won’t rush you into it anymore…and you know I won’t.”

“Yes, I know, Harry. All I’m trying to say is that it will take some time before I can run an apothecary.” Draco sighed softly. “And in that time, we can both learn our respective portions of that business. You don’t need to know every little thing in that book before tomorrow …do you?”

Harry grinned at his platinum haired companion and gave a sheepish chuckle. “I suppose that’s true, my dragon.”

“Good.” Draco said with a peck to Harry’s cheek. “Now put that silly book away and let’s go to bed.”

Harry nodded sleepily and placed the book on the proper shelf before taking Draco’s hand. 

Together they strolled down the corridor and up the stairs. Just as they were passing the door to Andy’s room, a low chime sounded three times.

Suddenly wide awake, Harry stopped in his tracks with an overwhelming sense of fear. “Get your mum, Dragon. I’m going in to check on Andy. That chime means there’s been a change.”

Draco nodded and hurried past him to knock on his parent’s door while Harry knocked on the door in front of him. 

Nobody answered so Harry pushed open the door into Andromeda’s room – it made no noise as it skimmed the carpet. He frowned upon seeing that there was no elf sitting beside the older woman but he could clearly see that her chest was no longer rising and falling with her breaths. Harry shook his head not wanting to believe it. The window was open which made it easier for the early summer breeze to flow through the drapes. Harry looked around with the odd feeling that he was being watched when suddenly he heard an owl’s call. 

There on the ledge was a barn owl.

Instantly, Harry recalled the story of how Andy found her animagus form. Was this barn owl the spirit of Ted Tonks? He’d probably never know but it was here at the hour of her passing so it was possible…with magic in his life there wasn’t anything else for him to believe. 

The barn owl called to him again and as it turned to take flight, Harry noticed that there was something on the nightstand – an envelope. Stepping closer, he saw a list of names and as Harry took the envelope into his hands he heard another owl call which caused him to run to the window. 

A beautiful eagle owl had joined the barn owl and they flew together across the sky.

Harry’s eyes blurred but he blinked away the tears.

“Harry?” Draco peeked inside without entering. “Mum said…Is it true Aunt Andromeda is gone?”

The blond’s voice reminded Harry that he had others to think about and so he wiped the tears away and hurried to the door catching his husband before he could become stressed by the sight of his deceased aunt. Harry didn’t know why it hadn’t occurred to him before. 

Polli – the Malfoy house elf who’d been in charge of watching Andromeda – must’ve realized her charge had expired and gone to fetch her Mistress – which was why she hadn’t been sitting at Andy’s bedside when Harry had entered.

“It’s true, love.” Harry told Draco softly as he led the blond to their room. He walked quickly to the dresser and pulled a handkerchief from the top drawer before bringing it to his husband. “Now I want you to rest if you can. I need to talk with your mother for a moment, but I’ll try to be back soon.”

“Harry?” Draco called to him as he began to turn away.

“Yes, Dragon?” Harry asked glancing back. 

“Please don’t take too long.” Draco whispered as he wiped away another tear.

Harry bit his lip. What he wanted to discuss with Narcissa could wait…Draco needed him now. He turned and hurried to climb into the bed. “It’s alright Dragon. It wasn’t as important as you.”

Draco had thought his tearfulness was waning but when Harry talked that way he always turned into a puddle…while he was pregnant anyway. He let Harry gather him into a tight cuddling embrace and cried himself to sleep.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

When Harry realized that his pregnant spouse was asleep, he asked Dinki to find out if Narcissa was still awake and feeling up to talking. A few minutes later both of his in-laws were knocking on the door of the Master suite and Harry fired off a quiet spell to open it for them.

The elder Malfoys summoned armchairs from the sitting area and set themselves up next to their son. 

“Draco needed me…or I would’ve come to speak with you earlier.” Harry said as quietly as possible. He related the events from the early evening and asked what they made of it.

Lucius turned the envelope over in his hands to read the list of names. He began mentally composing the letters he would send out just before breakfast.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was explaining to Harry what she thought of the events that had taken place in her sister’s death room. “Owls in dreams are usually indicative of a bad omen but I know several dream specialists who say that owls are just very misunderstood in that context.”

“But this was real – not just a dream, Narcissa. I think these owls were the embodiment of Andy and Ted’s animagus forms.” Harry looked down at his husband sadly. “I think Ted came back to get Andy so they could be together one last time.”

Narcissa sighed with a slight smile. “That’s a very romantic notion, Harry…”

“But unlikely.” Lucius told them. “Especially since Ted never learned the process.”

“Oh, Luc, don’t shoot down Harry’s theory. I quite like it.” Narcissa scolded lightly. “Now on with the other important details…We’ll probably be contacted in the morning by her solicitor about the funeral arrangements. I believe – last time we spoke of this matter – she wished to be cremated and her ashes scattered in your garden. She wanted to help yours and Draco’s business by enriching the soil where you’ll be growing your ingredients as well as remain close to Teddy as he grows up.”

Harry felt tears fill his eyes. He was touched by the sentiment. “She always liked the flowers the best – though she was also a fair hand at potions. I suppose we could mix the ashes with the mulch next time Draco takes care of that process.”

His in-laws both nodded but Lucius spoke softly to Harry and his wife. “I think we should get our rest. Polli is preparing Andromeda’s body for the viewing and I’ll be sending off letters just before the morning meal so that the names on the list will probably arrive by luncheon. The Minister is among them.”

“I’ll talk to Draco and Teddy in the morning.” Harry told them. “Draco will want to know about Andy’s wishes and Teddy needs to know that she’s gone to be with his Mum, Dad and Grandpa.”

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry woke with a sniffling Draco tucked in close to him with an arm laying across his stomach. “Dragon? What’s wrong, love?”

“Mother woke me when she came to help with the children.” Draco told him “She told me Andy’s solicitor is joining us for breakfast and it seems that she’s written letters to each of us.”

“I was expecting that. She told me during that conversation a while back that she’d write to you since you weren’t able to handle talking about it that day.” Harry said softly. “She also said she’d write to Teddy because he wasn’t really old enough to understand just yet.”

“I thought you said she’d told him the basics.” Draco frowned.

“She told him that she was sick and that she might be going to heaven soon. She also told me that she mentioned missing her husband and daughter.” Harry informed the blond. “Teddy’s four years old now. I wonder if he’ll ask about her or still want to talk about her…”

“I’m sure he will.” Draco smiled a little through his tears. “She raised him for most of his life so far and he loves her…”

Harry nodded sadly. “Yes, I’m sure you’re right, love. Do you want to be with me when I talk to him?”

Draco shook his head. “I want a bath before we meet the solicitor. My mother said she’d help me get in and safely out again.”

“Alright, love. I’ll see you in a bit.” Harry said, kissing his husband soundly on the lips.

“I might need a little of your help too, lover…” Draco panted, failing to suppress his arousal.

Harry smirked. “I don’t know how long this will take, Dragon. I’ll try to make it before you leave the tub.” He loved getting a reaction like that from the blond.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

When Harry reached the nursery he saw that Lucius had arrived before him. The older man was just finishing up with Caelum who always woke before the others. 

“Good morning, Lucius.” Harry’s lips curved slightly as he came over to greet them properly. 

Lucius nodded his greeting but Caelum squealed with happiness to see his Papa. “Papa, Papa!” The little one chanted.

Harry grinned and kissed his son on the nose. “Grandpa has you, my little hunter. I’m going to wake Teddy.”

“Harry, about young Theodore…Teddy – he has been four years old for several months now and most parents with multiple offspring choose to separate the nursery by age or gender at such an age.” Lucius suggested. At Harry’s confused expression Lucius held back sigh. “Perhaps he might be ready for his own room?”

Finally understanding, Harry paused to think it over. Teddy was old enough for his own room if he wanted it. That was true, but would that make the boy feel alone in his new family? There wasn’t much more than a year between Teddy and the twins so maybe he could just let the boys share a room while Lyra shared with the new baby. She was so sweet with her dolls and the newborn babies in their circle. Perhaps if he told her she was needed to help while her baby sister was still little… “I’ll speak with Draco about the matter a little later.” He turned to look at the little boy in the small bed at the far end of the room as Lucius picked up the little Malfoy heir.

“Don’t tax yourself, Harry. Speak with Draco and Teddy at your leisure. Dinki will listen for Lyra and call me when she wakes.” The older man said as he took Caelum out onto the balcony.

The little boy had always been a light sleeper so, when Harry sat on the side of his godson’s bed he didn’t have long to wait. Eyes fluttering open, Teddy sat up and looked around while rubbing his eyes. “Hi, Unca Harry!”

Harry chuckled and ruffled his godson’s hair good naturedly. “You should finish your words, Teddy. It’s ‘uncle’ not ‘unca’. Now, up we get. I want to talk a little before you can play with the twins.”

“And we hafta visit Gramma.” Teddy reminded him.

“Draco would have a fit if he heard you.” Harry chuckled. “It’s ‘have to’ not ‘hafta’…and well, that’s one of the things I want to talk about, buddy.”

Teddy bit his lip and looked up at his uncle. “Why? What’s up?”

“I want you to use the toilet and then we’ll talk and get you dressed.” Harry instructed the four year old who hurried off to obey. Upon seeing Teddy walking back into the room, Harry rattled off the usual questions. “Did you make a mess?”

“Nope! No messes, Uncle Harry.” Teddy shook his head proudly. If he’d said yes, the next question would’ve been to see if he had remembered to clean the mess or at least call Dinki for help.

“Brilliant!” Harry’s eyebrow rose in a Malfoy-esque fashion. “Did you put the seat and your foot stool back the way they were?”

“Yes, Uncle Harry.” Teddy knew that the stool he stood on to reach the toilet got tucked into the cabinet under the sink and the seat belonged flat on the toilet rather than up against the tank but sometimes he needed to be reminded to put them back.

Harry nodded thoughtfully but then smiled and asked. “Did you wash your hands?”

“Oops!” Teddy’s cheeks turned pink and his hair soon followed as he ran back to the bathroom. 

“Don’t forget to dry them too!” Harry called after the boy, chuckling. That’s the one thing that Teddy always forgot and it’s one of the most important. Finally finished with his morning trip to the loo, Teddy came and sat on his bed next to Harry who looked at the very grown-up way Teddy was sitting and decided he had to be upfront with his godson…the way nobody had ever really been with him. He sighed as he summoned a chair so he could sit facing Teddy. “Teddy, you’re very smart and grown-up for a four year old.”

Teddy smiled at his uncle. “Thanks, Uncle Harry!”

“Sometimes that’s a good thing and sometimes it isn’t, Ted.” Harry began by setting a hand on Teddy’s knee. “Buddy, I need to tell you something.”

The little boy frowned. “Sumfin ‘bout Gramma?”

“Yes...something about your grandmother.” Harry swallowed uneasily but nodded. “I’m really sorry, Teddy. Your grandma has gone to heaven to be with your mum and dad and grandpa.”

Teddy took a deep breath and glanced away before letting it go. “Ok…Does that mean I won’t visit her today?”

Harry hesitated and shook his head. “Heaven is very far away, Teddy. We won’t be able to visit her.”

Teddy’s eyes blinked several times in surprise. “Not ever?” 

When Harry saw the tears begin to form, he fought to keep his own back. “Ted, there’s very little communication from Heaven.” Harry told him, remembering the incidents with Selene and the necklace. “You can talk to her and your mum, dad and grandpa anytime you want from wherever you are but most times they can only send signs back.”

Teddy frowned but nodded that he understood or at least that he was processing this information.

“Now Teddy…” Harry started again. “I want you to know something. Are you paying attention?”

Teddy nodded with a solemn expression but thankfully the tears that had threatened to fall didn’t.

Looking into his godson’s eyes, which had changed to match Harry’s emerald ones, Harry matched Teddy’s expression perfectly. “You are safe and loved here with me and Draco and the Malfoys. Your parents and grandparents wouldn’t have left if they didn’t know you’d be alright. You have all four of us – seven with the twins and the new baby – and we all love you. So you have nothing to worry about, ok?”

Teddy sat nodding for a moment before bringing his gaze back up to focus on Harry’s face. “So Gramma’s in Heaven and you’re taking care of me.”

“With Draco and Auntie Cissa and Uncle Luc and the Weasleys…yeah…we are all taking care of you.” Harry nodded hoping reassure Teddy that all was well.

“And the Wheezeys too?” Teddy’s eyes widened as Harry confirmed this. “That’s a lotta people!” The little boy sat quietly for another moment before nodding his sad acceptance. “So what’s the other things you wanna talk about?”

“Just a moment, Ted.” Harry frowned looking closely at his godson. He wasn’t sure if this was a real change of subject or just the resilience of kids Teddy’s age. “There’s some other things I want you to know first.”

Teddy’s eyes rose up to lock with Harry’s but he remained silent.

“It’s very important that you know this, Ted.” Harry held out his arms and waited as Teddy climbed into them. He hugged the little boy tightly and whispered into his ear. “I love you, Teddy. I love you and I loved your daddy and mummy, too. I miss them and I’ll miss your grandmother, too, but I still have you…and I promise that I’ll take very good care of you.”

Teddy smiled widely and hugged him back. “I love you too, Uncle Harry.”

Harry thanked him and kissed the boy’s cheek. “Last thing and then we’ll move on, ok?” At Teddy’s soft nod, Harry continued. “I want you to know that it’s ok to talk about them – all of them – your mum and dad and your grandparents.” Harry paused in mild panic. “I only ever met your grandfather one time, so I’ll have to find someone you can talk to about him… but I will. I promise I will.”

Teddy cocked his head to the right as he put one hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Uncle Harry, do big people need to be taken care of too?”

Startled, Harry blinked. He wondered where the question came from. “Sure, Ted – everyone needs help sometimes. Why do you ask?”

“Well, if you take care of me then who takes care of you?” Teddy asked as his hair turned dark like Harry’s.

“Oh, kiddo!” He sighed softly. “I’m sorry. I went from thinking of you as a baby to thinking of you like a teenager! Like I was. You just let me know if you want to talk or if you need anything and one of us will help you out alright?”

Teddy bit his lip. He knew Harry hadn’t answered his question but maybe he could talk to Uncle Draco or even Uncle Luc about it later. 

“As for the other thing I wanted to talk about…” Harry sighed as he rushed on to the next subject. He knew he should talk to Draco first but right now all he wanted was to talk about something that had nothing to do with the death of yet another parental figure in his life. “Uncle Lucius has suggested that you’re old enough to have your own room if you’d like it – and I agree…but I think you’d have more fun if you shared a room with Caelum. I wanted to know what you think about it.”

“My own room?” Teddy was shocked. He thought for a moment. The words ‘his own’…did that mean he’d be by himself? Did he like that idea? Teddy wasn’t sure about that. If he shared a room with Caelum…where would that leave Lyra? “What about Lyra?” Teddy asked suddenly. “She’ll be all alone if Caelum and me move out! She’ll get scared!”

“Lyra will soon have the new baby to share the room with.” Harry pointed out. “The new baby is a girl so it’ll all balance out – you see?”

“I dunno, Uncle Harry.” Teddy shook his head with a very serious expression. “Maybe I should think about it.”

Harry hid a grin. “That’s a good idea. I’ll think about it some more too.”

“Maybe we should ask Uncle Draco too?” The little boy suggested sounding hopeful.

“Good idea. The more people thinking on it the better!” Harry chuckled at that. “Now, what do you want to do today?”

“Can I just play with Caelum and Lyra?” Teddy asked.

“Of course.” Harry said, standing up and moving toward the chest of drawers where Teddy’s clothes were kept. “Let’s get you properly dressed and then I’ll bring you down to the yard.”

Teddy hurried over to join him and help pick his outfit for the day.

Harry was glad his godson was toilet trained and able to help dress himself. The mornings went much more smoothly with those things accomplished. 

By the time the pair made it to the garden, Lyra was awakening also and Lucius left the boys with Harry while he went to see about his granddaughter. 

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Around an hour later, the elves had charge of the children in the garden while the adults met with Andromeda’s solicitor in the dining room. 

“I am from the law firm of Goodman, Langston and Wolfe.” The solicitor told them as he entered the room. “My name is Anthony Goodman.”

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Harry told him as he stood and offered his hand to shake. “I am Harry Malfoy-Potter. This is my husband, Draco, and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa is Andromeda’s recently reconciled sister.” 

“I’ve been made aware of that happy news, Mr. Malfoy-Potter. Now then, Harry – you are named executor of Andromeda’s will.” Goodman said nodding calmly. “There is a letter here for each of you as well as a few others. Two are for your godson, Teddy, which you are tasked to deliver on his eleventh and seventeenth birthdays – they are each dated.”

Harry nodded. “I’m sure Andy was thorough with her instructions.”

“The list of people you received last night should be present for the reading of the will.” The solicitor went on.

“They will be arriving at midday.” Lucius told him lightly. “I sent the news with this morning’s post and the time was confirmed after your letter announced your imminent arrival.”

“Excellent. That means there’s plenty of time for me to go over a few things with Mr. Malfoy-Potter.” The solicitor was very business-like as he spoke to them. “The letters will be handed out when the others arrive.” 

The elves delivered a simple meal for each member of the family as well as their guest. After the meal, Draco and his parents left the room to wait for their other guests while Harry remained to get a rundown of his executorial duties.

“All you really need to know today is that you were named executor as well as Legal Guardian of young Theodore Remus Lupin.” Goodman droned. “This envelope holds a spelled document that will read out Andromeda’s wishes. I want to warn you because it may be a slight shock – it will be read in her voice. Also within the envelope are the letters for each of your expected guests. This other envelope holds the letters for yourself and your family. All the legal matters – basically anything that would land the estate in court – were left to be handled by my firm while you are tasked with distributing her property and finances. Your letter will explain her reasoning.”

“I’d imagine it has to do with having a pregnant spouse and three children under five years old to help care for.” Harry commented sadly knowing Andy would’ve likely thought to save him from any unnecessary work.

“Yes, I’m certain that had something to do with it.” The solicitor looked at Harry. “If you have any questions about this or any other legal matter, I’d be happy to answer them. Andromeda had indicated that you might but at the time our firm wasn’t taking on new clients.”

“I understand. Thank you.” Harry smiled at the man. “You know… before the war nobody gave me that sort of guidance, and after the war ended I’ve just been relying on the advice of friends and my Gringott’s agent. I’ve done alright, I think, but I could be doing much better.”

“Why don’t we set an appointment for the first week of August?” Goodman suggested. “I can come here to make it easier on your schedule.”

“That would be great.” Harry smiled. “The summer is the busiest time of year for us. The whole of our year gave birth between July and the end of September so we have many events to attend. That’s not to mention my own birthday and Draco’s which just passed.”

“And I’ve heard your husband is studying to be a potions Master.” The solicitor frowned. “That’s a difficult line of study – not usually one taken by the carrying partner.”

“I know.” Harry grinned proudly at the man. “He’s already behind because he had to wait until the twins were born in order to participate in the practical Potions NEWT. Luckily, we were able to wait until he reached level seven before beginning this pregnancy.”

“He’s begun level seven?” Goodman sounded stunned as he asked this. “He’s only been working at it for two and a half years and he’s reached level seven?”

Harry frowned uneasily at the tone of the solicitor’s voice. “Yes. He began the training in mid-September just after the twins’ birth. Why?”

“My younger brother has been trying to achieve a Mastery in Potions for a lot longer than your Draco and he’s only just this week reached that level.” Goodman’s eyes were wide in his confusion. 

Harry smirked inwardly. He was hardly surprised that Draco was excelling in this training. He’d known his husband was smart and dedicated. He’d known how well Draco had done during classes at Hogwarts. “I wouldn’t worry. Every person learns at their own pace. I’m sure he’s doing the best he can.”

Goodman seemed to shake himself. “Yes, I’ve seen how hard my brother works at it. He hardly spends any time with his wife and children but the work always gets done. My mother is disappointed that our families aren’t more of a priority but we didn’t know our wives before the marriage law was introduced so we’re not all that close.”

This surprised Harry. “Really? You don’t strike me as the type to remain a bachelor forever. You never met anyone you loved enough to marry?”

As the conversation went on Harry learned that Goodman had been married and widowed once before the law had been passed. He’d been deeply in love with his first wife and then forced by law to marry again. He’d already been approved for an expedited divorce for reasons of irreconcilable differences while his brother, who had been betrothed to his wife for years without his knowledge before the law was announced, was therefore stuck. 

“Feel free to tell me to butt out but I’m curious…” Harry leaned forward to ask in a soft voice. “Did you have a child with your first wife?”

The other man nodded with a sentimental glint in his eyes. “Katrina’s the light of my life. I sent her to Beauxbatons in September for her first year. My son was born at the end of June in the same year as your twins – a premature birth by almost a month.”

“Why was he born early?” Harry wanted to know.

Before Goodman could answer there was a knock at the door. It was Lucius announcing the arrival of the first wave of guests.

“Harry, the Minister and his wife have arrived with the Weasley family on their heels.” Lucius spoke softly through the opening of the door when Harry peeked out.

“Alright, tell them I’ll be right there.” Harry sighed as he turned to let Goodman in on the news before he turned to fuss with his tie. “I can never do this right. Ask Draco to meet me in the hallway, will you Lucius?”

“I’ll do it.” His father-in-law chuckled as he came closer letting the solicitor finish setting up the room. “Who did this for all the other formal occasions if not you, Harry?”

The brunette blushed at the affection in the older man’s question. “Before I married Draco it was Hermione or Molly and then…well, my Dragon seemed to take pleasure in it so I let him.”

“As it was with Cissa…” Lucius smirked twisting the tie lightly into the correct position. “I wonder how I never saw it…”

“Saw what?” Harry asked standing tall to see himself in the mirror.

“That Draco was…” The older man paused to consider his phrasing. “Not dominant as I’d always thought him to be.”

Harry frowned at Lucius. “It has nothing to do with clothing or position during sex, Lucius. It’s the fact that he wants limits and someone to make the important choices for him. It’s the fact that he wants to feel protected rather than being the shield that protects someone else.”

Lucius’ cheeks flushed slightly pink. “He wants to be directed instead of being the one to direct others.”

Harry sighed happily. “What he doesn’t seem to realize is that I’ve gently coaxed him to make many important decisions. His behavior is where I get my directions from.”

“That’s why you were the right choice for me, Harry.” Draco said coming into the room from the other side of the door.

“You…” Harry’s jaw went slack.

“I was just outside since Father blushed.” Draco looked at the elder blond man. “I would hardly call myself a Slytherin if I couldn’t figure out how a Gryffindor formed his plans. Your tie looks perfect, love.”

Harry chuckled and placed a light kiss on his husband’s cheek. “Your dad fixed it for me.”

Draco flashed his father a grin. “You make me open up when I want to hide my feelings. You protect me from everyone including myself…and yet some decisions – like when I asked Healer Shadowholm to swear the oath – you allowed my request to stand when you could’ve contradicted me.”

“I supported your choice to ask for the oath with only a token protest and you clarified your reasons later. They were good solid reasons with concrete fact behind them.” Harry smiled at his husband. “Most of the times you’ve protested at something I’ve said or done there has been at least one good reason. Besides that, it’s important for our relationship that we always present a united front.”

“I agree.” Draco returned the smile momentarily. “Everyone has arrived, Harry…Mr. Goodman.”

“Wonderful.” Goodman nodded and tugged on his shirtsleeves. “You can ask them to join us when you’re ready, Mr. Malfoy-Potter.”

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

During the reading of the will, Harry held Draco’s hand and several times the blond even took full refuge in his husband’s arms. Hearing Andromeda’s normal and healthy voice after all this time and knowing what she’d gone through in the interim made the loss of such a strong woman seem much more profound. 

She gave several of her things to old friends from before the war, and a few former members of the Order of the Phoenix. Teddy got most of the Black family heirlooms in order to keep them in the family as well as all of the money in her vault with the exception of one small chest of coins which had been given to the Weasley family and explained as repayment for ‘assistance rendered’ at some point or another in Andromeda’s life. The rest of the heirlooms were divided between Draco and Narcissa. As promised, Harry received a book filled with cooking recipes as well as a small trunk filled with diaries on how Tonks had trained her metamorphic abilities.

Harry wasn’t surprised to find out that his mother-in-law had been correct about Andy’s wishes regarding burial versus cremation and he intended to follow her wishes to the letter. As per Black family tradition, she would be cremated but, against the same tradition, her ashes would be scattered where she’d requested rather than rest in an urn for the rest of eternity.

The guests were also asked by the deceased to keep in touch with Harry and Draco so as to provide them with support while raising Teddy who would most likely not remember much if anything of his birth family. They all gladly agreed to write on a monthly basis.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Nice to see you all again! 
> 
> WARNING!! There is some information I want to tell you about. 
> 
> #If you share Draco’s trigger of ‘Miscarriage’, please skim this chapter and skip the words located between the hashtag / pound symbols rather than read the whole thing as it does get 2 brief mentions.
> 
> There’s a children’s disease that can affect a pregnant person called the fifth disease. It’s been mentioned before but I never put any details until now. To get the details, I simply Googled it and got the Wikipedia article in case you wanted to read it yourselves. #

******** ******** ******** Chapter 47 ******** ******** ********

“Harry…” Lucius’ voice held a tone of foreboding as he entered the library looking for his son-in-law. He barely glanced at the shelves and portrait that lined the wall.

The brunette looked up at the sound of his name. “What can I do for you, Lucius?” He had once again been looking over some of the material from the university course on retail business.

“It has come to my attention that no decision has been made regarding Theodore’s bedroom situation.” The elder blond frowned. Harry seemed different but Lucius couldn’t figure out why. “Have you spoken about it with Draco at all in the last few weeks?” He watched carefully as Harry’s expression remained unchanged.

Harry sighed with a slight grimace. “I spoke to both Draco and Teddy. Teddy is uncertain as to his desires. He worries that Lyra will be lonely without him and Caelum if they are split by gender. Likewise he worries about being by himself. Draco has suggested that we wait until the new baby is born before making the final decision. Perhaps none of the children are ready yet for such a move.”

“I understand. It may be for the best if we wait to separate them.” Lucius sat beside his son-in-law, giving in to the desire to see Harry’s face as they spoke. “I also wanted to alert you to a new worry.”

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s brow furrowed. “Is everything alright with you and Cissa?”

“We are quite well, Harry.” Lucius said carefully ignoring how he felt at the way Harry’s eyes took on a tone of profound relief. “I’m afraid the issue is with your godson once again. He’s had three instances of incontinence in as many days.”

Harry had to think for a moment before the meaning of the large word popped into his head. “What should I do? Does he need a healer?”

“What he needs…” Lucius narrowed his gaze. “Is to feel that his grandmother’s passing isn’t the end of the world as he knows it.”

Harry looked confused. “I don’t understand. What does his having accidents have to do with Andy’s d-death?”

“I took a few moments to speak with the boy, Harry.” Lucius chose his words with care as he watched the younger man. “He told me to some extent what you said after Andromeda died – that he didn’t have to worry and he had many people looking out for him and that we all love him. I applaud your approach to things of this nature as I unfortunately have no finesse with young children. When my father fell ill and died I was brutally honest with my son.”

“Meaning what? You just told him outright that his grandfather died?” Harry asked. “You didn’t ease into it like saying that he was sick and went to heaven. You didn’t …” He trailed off as Lucius sighed, shaking his head.

“My father caught the Dragon Pox around the time of Draco’s fifth birthday and lasted until Draco was just over seven years of age.” Lucius frowned with a deeply worried look in his eyes. “He’d caught the disease from one of Draco’s friends who’d visited the house while his parents had taken a holiday.”

“You blamed his friend? Or did you blame Draco?” Harry asked trying to suppress his instinct to defend the man he loved in favor of hearing the older man out.

Lucius took a deep breath and confessed. “For the first few days I did indeed blame everyone under the sun and moon for his death. For all that we didn’t have in common…for all that we disagreed and argued I did love my father.” He paused, turning to look out the window. “I blamed the friend’s parents for asking to leave the boy with us…Draco for becoming so excited at the idea of it that Cissa and I had almost no choice but to agree…the boy himself for daring to catch the disease in the first place…myself for not noticing the signs of sickness in the boy before his parents left him …even my father himself for taking charge of the boys while they played in the garden that weekend.”

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault, Lucius.” Harry told him softly.

“It was everyone’s fault and no one’s fault.” The older man replied with a sad glint in his eye. “Circumstances conspired to take an elderly man’s life and there was nothing any of the living could do…but I didn’t have to snap and yell at the children. I didn’t have to blame them to their little faces…” Lucius closed his eyes against the memory of Draco’s small tearful face when he’d yelled that he hoped his son was happy now that his Grandpa Rax had passed. “I could’ve spent more time with him afterward instead of less…let him know, as Narcissa told me to more than a few times, that we were human – that we felt the same loss…I could’ve shared his grief but I didn’t.”

Harry frowned not connecting the dots.

“Today while Theodore was drawing, I took a peek at the page.” Lucius stared at Harry. “Do you know how much a child can sometimes see that adults easily miss?”

Harry shook his head.

“Teddy drew a shape that he said was you as an owl. He left your color white but outlined in black.” Lucius told him softly. “Next to you on the drawing was a light grey outline of what looked like another owl but larger…”

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head again – this time to deny what his father-in-law was saying.

“I asked if he was going to make the sketched owl a little darker so everyone would be able to see it and he shook his head. ‘It’s a ghost owl Uncle Luc,’ he said. ‘It’s haunting Uncle Harry.’” Lucius whispered the last and couldn’t hide how affected he had been by Teddy’s words.

Harry looked back at Lucius with dismay pouring from his green eyes. “Again he’s taking cues from me. I made sure he was taken care of – felt stable – or I thought I did.”

“You’ve been very quiet lately, Harry – withdrawn…and it’s likely because you’re feeling emotional.” Lucius reasoned. “Well so is Teddy, and children pick up easily on the feelings of the adults around them and that is part of the reason for his accidents. Harry, you told him he was safe. You told him he was loved. I believe this is him trying to return the favor.”

Harry suddenly recalled something Teddy had said during their talk. “He asked me…I was so focused on him that I didn’t understand…”

“Understand what?” Lucius jumped on this clue.

“He asked me if big people needed to be taken care of too.” Harry said quietly running his hands through his hair.

“And you said…?” The older man prompted him.

Harry closed his eyes against the knowing look in his father-in-law’s. “I said that everyone needs help sometimes.”

“And you are correct, Harry.” Lucius told him softly and then sighed. “I think it would be beneficial if you took some time – even just a day – away from everything.” Harry’s eyes flew open and he stood up to protest but Lucius cut him off. “This is only a suggestion, Harry. I am by no means throwing you out of your own home. I only wish to help you.”

An unexpected throat clearing noise interrupted them. “Gentlemen, if I may be so bold…?”

Harry and Lucius exchanged a surprised glance before turning to face Abraxas’ portrait.

“Harry, my boy, I think my son has a point.” Abraxas’ voice held a tone of gentle understanding. “I have seen you in many states of mind since Lucius and Narcissa gifted you a copy of my portrait. Recently you have indeed appeared haunted.”

Harry sighed. “Being away from my loved ones will not help me get over losing yet another person I thought of as family.”

A sad smile formed on the portrait’s face. “Perhaps that is so…but a few hours spent in your own company with nobody to look after besides yourself could help a great deal. I suggest a solitary visit to the London townhouse. Altaira and I – as well as some of the other portraits – may be able to assist in the way of conversation.”

Harry blinked as he considered the idea. “Just a few hours?”

Lucius watched silently as his father answered.

“Just a few hours.” Abraxas confirmed lightly.

“What about Draco? I don’t want to distress him.” Harry frowned in the direction of the door.

“Draco will be fine, Harry.” Lucius assured the brunette. “His mother and I will be with him and he will know where you are and how to reach you. I never intended to leave him in the dark. That would only give him unnecessary stress which, as someone pointed out to me several years ago, is a bad thing for pregnant people.”

Harry gave a slight smile recalling the conversation in question. “Alright. As long as Draco is kept informed and can find me if he needs to…I guess I can take a day-trip.”

“Good.” Abraxas sighed happily and prepared to leave his frame. “I’ll see you there, Harry.”

Lucius picked up the book Harry had been reading and placed it back on the shelf before turning to his son-in-law. “I wish to know what you will say to Draco.”

“I’d like you to be there when I speak to him anyway.” Harry said. “I need to do a couple of things before I can leave.”

Lucius nodded decisively. “I’ll meet you in the other room then.”

Returning the nod, Harry left the room quickly; making his way to the bedroom he and Draco shared. He walked directly to his own nightstand and opened the top drawer. Harry immediately found what he’d been looking for in the hidden compartment in the rear corner of the drawer – the two coins he and Draco had used during their first year together. He placed one in his pocket and clutched the other in his hand reminding himself that he’d only be away for a couple of hours…not even a full day…Draco probably wouldn’t even have time to miss him. Not wanting to think about it any longer, Harry stood and walked out onto the balcony.

Narcissa glanced up from where she was watching Teddy and Caelum play.

Harry winced inwardly at the concern in her blue eyes – the blue eyes that matched his son’s so closely. He sighed and went back into the house via the nursery doors. He didn’t want to feel this pre-occupied by the deaths of his family members. He just couldn’t help it. Harry stood between the twins’ cribs and placed one of his hands on each. He treasured his children. He treasured his husband – no matter how they’d originally met and clashed for so long. He walked over and lightly touched the pillow on Teddy’s bed. He treasured his godson too and hoped desperately to live up to his own expectations of what a godfather should do for his godson.

A decision was consciously made in that moment. Harry would take these few hours away to wallow in his self pity and when he came back home he’d let it all go and be more light-hearted – not let his losses get to him as much. He’d make sure to play with Lyra and the boys more often. He’d be sure to talk to them about the people he’d lost and they hadn’t had a chance to meet. Harry’s lips curved slightly at the thought that he could get past this depression. He didn’t want to hurt his living family just because he missed the ones who had moved on to the next adventure and maybe… just maybe this little sojourn to London would help. He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to find Draco.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Lucius was sipping a cup of tea when Harry joined them in the sitting room. He nodded politely and motioned with his eyes toward the room’s other occupants.

Draco was casually cuddled up with his sleepy daughter who was just about to take a nap. He looked up to see his husband’s eyes on him.

Harry called Dinki and asked her to take Lyra for a moment so Draco could join him on the couch. “I hate to disturb you, love, but I need to speak with you about something.”

Draco recognized the serious tone in Harry’s voice and handed Lyra into Dinki’s keeping. “Is everything alright, Harry?”

“I’ll be fine, Dragon, but at this moment…” The brunette tried to smile as he shrugged. “I’m just tired…and sad.” He blinked away the urge to tear up. “I’m going to the London townhouse to talk with some of the portraits. Your father and grandfather think I need a few hours by myself to find my center and make peace with the loss of yet another member of our family. I just wanted to let you know where I’m going and make sure you know I’m coming back soon.”

“How long will you be gone?” Draco couldn’t help feeling anxious that his husband wouldn’t be within the walls of their home.

“I’ll be home by dinner.” Harry didn’t hesitate to take Draco’s hand in his. He kissed his husband’s cheek and then his hand and watched the grey eyes of his lover flick down to focus on the coin he’d slipped into his grasp.

Draco smiled and knew Harry would be alright. The brunette wasn’t leaving him completely alone and had even given Draco the means to contact him if necessary. “Let me walk you to the floo.”

Grateful that the blond understood, Harry nodded. They held hands as they approached the fireplace.

Draco pulled Harry’s arms around him and felt the warmth of the love they shared. He pulled Harry back from leaving and called for Kreacher to bring his winter cloak.

Harry frowned in confusion but waited for his explanation.

“Remember when you gave me this pin?” Draco quietly asked as he removed the enchanted dragon pin from the cloak and thanked the elf before dismissing him.

Nodding Harry felt the memory their first Christmas come to him.

Draco pinned it to Harry’s shirt. “Remember how I told you that I felt like I was being hugged when you attached it to my cloak?”

Touched by the thought, Harry nodded and hugged his husband. “I’ll bring it back to you soon, love. I promise to see you again by dinner.” He lowered his lips to cover Draco’s and savored the taste of the other man. “I love you.”

Draco stood calmly and watched Harry throw the floo powder and travel to the Malfoy London townhouse. When the brunette had disappeared he walked quickly back to sit with his father and eldest child. “Father? Tell me what led to this.”

Lucius nodded slightly as he poured them both a cup of tea.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry took this floo trip almost worse than any other. He’d barely focused enough to recognize the Receiving Room at the Malfoys’ London residence as he tumbled out of the fireplace.

Dooley popped up next to his newest Master and instantly fixed Harry up by banishing the soot from his clothing. He then bowed low. “Master Rax be telling Dooley that Master Harry be arriving soon. Master Harry’s suite is ready but Master Rax asks that Master Harry proceed to the portrait gallery at his earliest convenience. Refreshments be offered in one hour.”

Harry nodded to the head Malfoy elf. “It’s nice to see you, Dooley. I’d like a few moments alone in the suite before I visit with the gallery, but I’ll be along shortly.”

The elf’s nose brushed the floor before he straightened. “Dooley be informing Master Rax that Master Harry has arrived.”

Harry didn’t have time to comment as Dooley popped quickly out of his sight. Not quite sure how to proceed, he took a deep breath and brushed his finger across the dragon that was pinned to his shirt. He didn’t feel the hug as Draco had but he knew he was loved by the simple gesture the blond had made of loaning the pin to him. Harry took a step forward and before he knew it he was facing the door to the suite he’d shared with Draco while they’d been in residence here. He opened it to find that – except for being neat and tidy – it was just as they’d left it that January morning two and a half years ago.

Harry walked in and took another deep breath as he wandered the room. It felt very strange to be here by himself. The quiet atmosphere unsettled him but Harry knew he was safe here so he sat on the couch and let the memories of that Christmas pour over him.

Getting back to his feet, Harry ran a hand through his hair and smiled. This trip was already helping his state of mind by reminding him of the simpler times; when he’d just had himself and one other person to worry about. His eyes swept the room to take in every corner. They lingered on the bed and replayed some of the wonderful nights he’d shared with his Dragon in marital bliss. With a smile on his face, Harry left the room again and made his way through the maze of hallways.

This time he stopped at the room where Andromeda had stayed with Teddy. He hesitated for a moment before turning the knob to let himself in. As he looked around the room, Harry recalled being upset with Andy because of how she’d treated Draco upon their first meeting and then he remembered how she’d apologized and proceeded to soften toward the entire Malfoy family. Harry remembered the gifts she’d given everyone that year and then remembered having tears in his eyes when, just weeks ago, he’d heard her bequeath the music box he’d given her that year to Narcissa. He recalled the many visits she’d made to the Malfoy manor and then Nettlestone over the last two years.

He forced himself to remember the more recent months of Andy and Teddy living with them and interacting on a daily – if not hourly – basis. She’d helped him understand Draco’s second pregnancy – not to mention her help with the children… and she’d been such a loving woman that Harry would always love and miss her. Drawing a shaky breath, Harry wiped away a tear and tried to calm himself as he walked the rest of the way to the portrait gallery.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Draco paced the floor of his potions lab after checking on the vitamin potions that just needed to cool before he could fill the vials and store them for the next several weeks. He’d come here to check on the potions and also to be alone after speaking to his father.

He understood that Harry felt his losses very deeply and he could understand that his husband needed some time to himself to deal with his feelings on the matter. Draco had noticed the way Harry had become distant in the last couple of weeks but had thought the other man would come back to himself sooner rather than later. If this is what it took to settle Harry’s spirit then he could endure a few short hours apart.

Draco had heard from his father about Teddy’s drawing and he’d even seen it himself. It did indeed look like a spectral version of the object that was supposed to be Harry in owl form. ‘Haunted’…that was unfortunately a very good description of Harry’s recent state of mind. There’d been some days when he’d noticed red streaks in Harry’s eyes – as if he’d had a sleepless night or two.

He sighed unconsciously stroking his belly as he worried over his beloved husband. Was there something different about this loss than the ones he’d faced during the war? Why couldn’t Harry come to him? Why not talk to the man who he loved and who loved him back? Had Draco failed Harry in some way? Had he forgotten his duties as a spouse to share the burden of this most recent loss?

The baby kicked his hand as that thought went through his mind and Draco chuckled at his daughter’s scolding. “I suppose you’re right, little one. There are more questions than answers and negative thoughts don’t do anyone any good.” Draco sighed sadly. He pulled the coin from his pocket and held it tightly in his hand, staring at it until he couldn’t take it anymore. He took his wand and was about to call Harry when the baby kicked again – this time in his bladder. Draco gasped in response and put his wand away as he hurried to reach the toilet.

When he’d finished in the bathroom, Draco decided to fire-call Pansy. Maybe they could visit for a while… That should take his mind off Harry.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Harry!”

Harry smiled softly as he heard the Malfoy Portraits greet him. “Hello everyone!”

“Harry.” Abraxas nodded to him from his frame. “Good of you to make it.”

Next to Draco’s grandfather stood a very worried looking Altaira. “Oh, Harry! I’m so happy to see you! And so very sorry to hear about Andromeda!”

Harry tried to smile reassuringly. “Thanks. I’m happy to see you too.”

“We’ve all missed you, Harry!” One of Draco’s great-great aunts called out flirtatiously.

“Hush, dearest.” Her husband glared at her. “He’s here for a reason – in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Yes.” Abraxas broke in. “He is here because I have seen his guilt begin to consume him.”

“What in Merlin’s name has he got to feel guilty about?” Lucius favorite uncle had even joined them this afternoon.

“It’s Survivor’s Guilt, Cas.” Rax answered with a strange tone.

“Hello, Great-uncle Cassius.” Harry said to him as he looked around for the armchair the elves usually set out for the living visitors. “Rax, what have you told them? Are they up to date?”

“Some of us do visit the Manor, dear boy.” A haughty older woman spoke up from a frame Harry didn’t recall ever seeing occupied.

He glanced at the tag and looked up at her. “Great-aunt Vega? I don’t believe we’ve met!”

“Of course not!” Vega’s eyebrow arched. “I’m usually at the Manor or the magical herbological conservatory that was founded in my name. When I heard the current heir’s spouse would be visiting, I knew I simply must stay to meet you.”

“I’m sorry to impose, madam.” Harry bowed slightly as he sat in the chair he’d summoned from the other side of the room. “But it is lovely to meet you.”

She gifted him with a smile and wink but didn’t say anything else for the moment.

“I’ve only kept them informed up to a point, Harry.” Rax told him. “Since Lucius and Narcissa moved into Nettlestone, I haven’t visited here more than once a month.”

“We know our darling Draco is pregnant again!” The flirtatious great aunt called out.

Her husband sighed and hissed at her. “We’ve known that since Christmas!”

“We’ve only gotten a basic overview of the last seven months or so, Harry.” Altaira told him as she let Rax slip an arm around her waist.

“Yes, I’ve kept them informed of Draco’s pregnancy and overall health as well as Lucius and Narcissa’s move and the reason behind it. They’ve been informed that the children are doing well and I relayed a request to Lucius that they wish to meet the twins and new baby for Christmas this year.”

“We’d like to see Young Teddy as well! I’m sure you’ll have him with you, yes?” Cassius commented.

“Did Rax tell you all that Draco has reached level seven of his Potions Mastery?” Harry’s eyes sparked with pride as he asked. “Did he tell you that I’ve completed the animagus transformation?”

“They knew about Draco because I’d told them that the next pregnancy was planned to occur during level seven of his training.” Abraxas grinned. “Also, I’d informed them of that and your transformation because I was very proud of you boys.”

“As am I, my fellow fowl.” Cassius joined in with a chuckle.

Harry mirrored Rax’s expression as he gazed up at the other animagus.

Altaira gasped. “There! The light is in his eyes!”

Rax nodded at her comment. “You see?”

“He needs to focus on life.” Cassius said gravely.

“And on the living!” Vega looked on with understanding.

Harry frowned. “Then why am I here talking to all of you instead of home with my family?”

“Because, at times, the living need to recall the ones they’ve lost in order to resist being distracted by the effects of said loss.” Rax told him, his voice laced with intensity. “This is that time for you, Harry, because your husband and children need you! You need them also – that is true… but what you really need is to balance their needs with your own. One of the things everyone needs is time to themselves. In your case, you need time to indulge your love and longing for the family members who’ve fallen.”

“And you need to do that before you can refocus your time and energy on your living family.” Vega agreed with a nod.

Cassius stared down at him. “Talk to us, Harry…it will help.”

“Harry…” Altaira requested softly. “I want you to tell us of the people you’ve called family.”

“But I’ve told you some things!” Harry protested weakly. “Rax knows it all! Didn’t he tell you? Why rehash it?”

“Please Harry?” She asked.

After a deep sigh Harry nodded. “Well, my parents were Lily and James Potter…”

He lost himself in the telling of his story. He told them all about Sirius and Remus and how they’d been close friends of his parents throughout school. He told them about James, Sirius and Peter becoming animagi to help Remus with his furry little problem.

“That’s only part of why I wanted to make the transformation myself.” Harry confessed as Dooley set out a small snack tray for him. “See, I’ve always heard that it’s an uncommon ability and I really do love seeing how far I can push the limits of my magic.”

“Draco told me once that you were able to cast a Patronus at thirteen years of age.” Rax smirked.

Harry nodded while nibbling on a cracker. “That’s just one example and I didn’t do it just to push my limits! I did it because the Dementors that were placed just outside of Hogwarts by the Ministry to catch Sirius affected me horribly.”

He recounted the tale of the night his parents died and told them how he’d been raised by his aunt and uncle but had never really treated like he was a member of their family. Then he told them how he’d been unofficially adopted by the Weasleys after becoming friends with Ron but also that he’d always wanted a family of his own. Harry added that Remus had told him stories of his adventures with James and the other Marauders – stories that he’d need to tell Teddy one day.

He talked about how he’d felt to see Sirius at the end of his fourth year after coming back from the graveyard incident and then with a sad smile he recounted the day that he’d been taken to Grimmauld Place and how Molly and Sirius had almost gone to blows over him. With tears in his eyes, Harry confessed that he still couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten the mirror Sirius had given him on his way to school before fifth year. If he’d only remembered it Sirius might still be here!

Over and over he told of his beloved family members or friends and the ways he could’ve saved them if he’d only been there or knew something he hadn’t known. If only Cedric had obeyed Harry rather than question him when he’d said they needed to get back to the Tri-Wizard Cup, Pettigrew might not have gotten a good enough aim. If only Harry had procured some antivenin and gotten to the boat house sooner, Snape might’ve lived! If only Dumbledore had not cast Petrificus on him, he could’ve fought in the older man’s place!

The list was long and by the end of their conversation, Harry and several of the portraits were in tears. He took a sip of cool water and brushed his fingers over Draco’s pin.

The portraits consoled each other in their frames and soon calmed. Abraxas and Altaira were the two closest to Harry so the older portraits remained quiet as they seemed about to speak.

“There are a lot of things I think of that way too, Harry…” Altaira told him softly. “If only…”

She paused to lean backward into her brother’s comforting arms.

Those words intrigued the young brunette. “Go on…please? What’s your ‘if only’?”

Rax stepped in to interrupt but Altaira calmed him with a light touch of her painted hand.

“Its fine, Abraxas…truly…if it will sooth him…” She whispered softly to her brother before turning to Harry with an expression of despair that soon changed to become a plea for understanding. “If only there had been more information about my condition during my living years… If only we’d known how to properly treat it… perhaps if I’d stayed on bed-rest rather than getting up and visiting friends or family…If only I’d had time enough to see my daughter born…If only I’d gotten the chance to meet her – name her officially.”

Harry’s eyes filled as he heard the sadness in her voice. “What was your condition?”

“Draco told me during one of our conversations, if I recall correctly…” Rax sighed as if resigned to speaking of this most hated subject. “His friend Theodore Nott’s wife suffered of it.”

“No it was Gregory’s bride.” Altaira corrected him.

##MI##

“The fifth disease…” Harry breathed as a chill ran the length of his spine.

Altaira nodded. “In our time it had no true name until someone a year or so after my death gave it a scientific term that I cannot recall.”

“The healer had told her it was alright to get up from bed and visit loved ones. She told us there was little risk if she ate well, took the proper potions and stayed near a floo in case of emergencies.” Rax hugged Altaira as he spoke. “Do you know what it does?”

Harry nodded gravely. He and Draco had asked their healer when they’d found out about Parvati. In most people the fifth disease caused a skin irritation or rash that looked as if the person in question had been slapped in the face but during a pregnancy the child can go into cardiac arrest possibly causing spontaneous miscarriage. “It’s not usually fatal though.”

“No but it caused me great distress to lose my child. The third month had almost passed and when I felt my darling Vana stir uncharacteristically, I panicked myself.” Altaira explained to him. “I began to bleed overmuch and hemorrhaged.”

“The healer tried everything possible to save her and remove the child.” Rax gripped his sister’s hand. “There was too much blood…”

“And so I passed into the next grand adventure…as your Headmaster said.” Altaira sighed. “Thank the Goddess my husband’s family did not suffer a brush with it and young Gregory’s wife did not share my fate.”

The room fell quiet for a moment before something struck Harry. “You said you didn’t ‘officially’ name her…but then, in the very next sentence, you said ‘my darling Vana’…”

“My husband had given me leave to name girl children while he would name the boys.” Altaira nodded wistfully. “So I had a name preference that I began to use in my private moments with her…Silvana.”

“What a lovely name…” Harry commented softly. Elegant…Sophisticated… “It fits well with Altaira…What was your husband’s name?”

“Linden…” She did not speak again until Harry was leaving and even then all she said was that she hoped he came to visit more often.

Rax gave Harry tips on managing his grief and promised to be there for him at his own home if he needed to talk more.

On his way to the floo, Harry visited the other rooms where he recalled Andromeda’s presence but he was much calmer this time. His last stop was the library, where he quietly but with much care looked over the family tapestry. A few hours later, when Harry felt ready to return home, he used the coin to tell Draco that he was finished in London and then took some powder from Dooley to go home feeling much better than when he left.

##MI##

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Draco felt something in his pocket become warm and realized this meant Harry was calling him. He jumped up from his place at Marcus and Pansy’s small table and pulled the coin out to look at it. Looking back at his friends he knew they saw the worry in his eyes. “Harry needed time to himself. I told you that. He’s just let me know he’s on his way back.”

“Do you want to go?” Pansy asked softly. “Only it feels like forever since we’ve seen you.”

Draco was torn. He’d missed his friends but on the other hand Harry needed him. “May I ask him to join us?”

Marcus grinned with understanding. “Of course.”

Draco cast the spell to change the coin and asked Harry to join him here at Hogwarts.

Moments later Harry was stepping out of the floo and into his lover’s arms. “How are you, Love?”

Draco couldn’t find words. Harry – the one who was clearly going through a difficult time – was still asking about him! “I’m alright, Harry. We need to talk later but other than that, I’m fine.”

“What are you doing over here?” Harry kissed his husband’s forehead and clutched him tightly. “I thought you were going to be with the kids and your parents.”

“I came to visit Pansy because I thought that a little time with my friends would keep my mind busy…and then we got word that Lavender is in labor.” Draco told him with a shrug. “I was right that the visit would distract me and Pansy was just saying how much she’s missed me.”

Harry smiled at Draco and nodded. “I should’ve expected that you would need to keep busy. You worry almost as much as I do.”

“Good to see you, Harry!” Marcus waved him inside to the sitting area. “How was your day?”

That drew a tight smile from Harry but he answered amiably. “Not the worst I’ve ever had but also not the best.”

Draco sighed as he led Harry to the love seat. “Theo should be in touch soon. It wasn’t long after I got here that he fire-called about Lav.”

“Is it terrible of me that I just want to sit here with you?” Harry said pulling Draco into his lap.

The blond smiled and just called him a sap before going on with his conversation. Just as the pair were beginning to think about leaving, the floo sputtered and Theo’s head popped into view.

“Violet just got here ten minutes ago! Violet Eden Nott! She’s gorgeous and you guys have to come over this weekend to see her!” He disappeared as quickly as he’d come.

Pansy and Draco cracked up while Marcus was left with a bemused smirk. Harry just closed his eyes and thanked Merlin that his friends were doing so well.

It wasn’t long after Theo’s announcement that Harry and Draco said their goodbyes and returned to Nettlestone Estate for dinner.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Lucius and Narcissa seemed to understand Harry’s need to leave discussion of the day’s events for later because they said nothing as they watched the children rush to welcome him home. Over the next few hours, Lucius did note that his son-in-law took extra care to listen as Teddy spoke to him during the evening meal and Caelum interjected random words here and there. He saw Harry cuddle with Lyra before helping to put the children to bed and felt the peaceful mood return to the house. He owed his father’s portrait an apology. He’d thought a conversation alone couldn’t possibly repair Harry’s peace of mind but it appeared that he was wrong.

The adults met in Harry’s study after the children had fallen asleep. Lucius and Narcissa sat in armchairs while Harry and Draco occupied the settee.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering how it went today…” Harry started quietly. “I went through the house visiting the rooms where I remembered Andromeda’s presence most…as well as Draco’s.”

“Mine?” The blond was perplexed.

“Yes – well…I missed you.” Harry smirked at his husband. “And the twins and Teddy, of course.”

“That’s all well and good, Harry, but what we want to know is…did it help you?” Narcissa asked him.

Lucius told his wife. “I was watching during dinner, Cissy. I think it did.”

“It both did and didn’t help.” Harry admitted softly as he settled one arm across the back of the settee. “I spoke to the portraits about all of the people who’ve died. They listened and sympathized. They told me I was more benefitted by keeping my focus mostly on the living. In order to steady my focus where it belongs, they believe I need to periodically…” He trailed off for a moment before finding the words he’d been looking for. “…wallow in self-pity.”

Draco sighed and settled against Harry’s chest allowing one of his husband’s arms to curl around his shoulder. “It’s not wallowing to spend time remembering your dead. It’s tradition… and everyone needs to do it once in a while for their own peace of mind.”

Harry laid his head against Draco’s closing his eyes. “On the up side, I know what I want for my birthday…”

“Oh?” Narcissa jumped on his proclamation.

“I’d like a copy of Altaira’s portrait for the library.” Harry said softly. “She misses Rax when he’s here. If her portrait could join him sometimes, she’d be less lonely and we’d have more meaningful conversations without having to visit the London townhouse.”

“How did it not help?” Lucius asked.

“Well, it helped because I was able to release my pent up emotions…the ones I was repressing because I thought I had to be strong and control myself.” Harry confessed. “But it also was a bit unhelpful because I feel like I was so focused on the past that I didn’t move forward from the war as much as I’d thought.”

“This was an important step, Harry. You needed to feel the losses of the past before you could move on to face the present and future.” Draco unknowingly echoed his ancestors. “There will be no more repressing emotions. I’m here for you and we will talk more…about everything… no matter how much it hurts to do so.”

Nodding, Harry held tightly to his lover as he accepted the blond’s pronouncement. “I missed you.”

“Me too…and for longer than just today.” Draco told him softly.

Lucius motioned to his wife. “Well, I daresay it’s time for us to retire for the evening. Harry, I’m glad your trip helped at least a little.”

Harry nodded. “Thanks. It means a lot that you cared enough to say something.”

Draco watched his parents leave the room and sighed as the door closed behind them. After a moment, the blond sat up to look at Harry as he spoke again. “They just wanted to get out of here before we started getting emotional.”

Harry snorted lightly. “I guess we did sound likely to get mushy…”

Draco smirked but quickly lost all humor. “You’ve been quiet for the last few weeks, Harry. You said we’d talk. You said we’d be a solid couple – fighting the daily battles and being there for each other. You vowed to take care of me but my vows said that too. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t let me off the hook, you know…and I had a moment today when I thought maybe I’d failed you…”

Harry’s green eyes widened. “Oh Dragon, no!”

“And it wasn’t a pleasant thought, Harry.” Draco glared at the brunette. “I love you and I don’t want to let you down that way.”

Harry’s heart fell. “I’m so sorry you felt like that. I want you to know that I don’t think you’ve failed me in any way, Dragon.”

Draco thought about that for a moment. “You take such wonderful care of me and the children, Harry, and I want – no – I need to take care of you in turn.”

“How can I help you do that without burdening you? I don’t want to cause you stress, love.” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes.

“Being quiet and avoiding the subject is more stressful – not less. I loved Andy too, Harry.” His silver eyes were filled with unshed tears. “I miss her too. Our grief over her loss is a burden we all bear and talking about it – sharing that grief – is what lessens the burden while keeping it to ourselves only makes it heavier.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from looking away. “I’m so sorry, Draco. I…”

“No. No more words, Harry.” Draco shook his head. “You tried and failed to handle your grief alone. Now you have to try another way. Talk to me. Talk to my mother or even the portraits. Talk to Molly Weasley or Hermione and Ron. When he’s older, you can even talk to Teddy.”

Harry only nodded his agreement before he felt Draco come close and embrace him. Harry let the warmth of his husband’s love wrap around him until he felt himself let go. Suddenly, Harry began to cry and he brought his arms up to return Draco’s hug even as his face became buried in the blond’s neck. He cried for himself and all he’d been through because he’d never really allowed it before. He cried for his parents who’d been killed before he’d known them and for Sirius and Remus who he’d only known for a few short years. He cried for the friends he’d known and lost in the war. He cried for Andy who’d lived through the war and endured such close relatives passing as her husband and daughter and son-in-law and then he cried for Altaira and her baby because they’d not had a chance to meet each other much less him.

Draco held Harry tightly and as he felt his shirt become wet he let a few of his own tears fall too. Finally! Finally Harry had gathered the courage to depend on him more fully. Finally Draco could be a real partner in this marriage.

When Harry calmed, he felt peaceful – as if a huge weight had lifted from his chest. He lifted his head from Draco’s shoulder and looked into glistening silver eyes. “I think I know what I want our daughter’s name to be…”

Draco’s eyebrow rose at the sound of his lover’s voice and grinned because he couldn’t detect a single sign of sadness or distress. “Tell me.”

Harry shook his head. “Not yet. I want to do some research first.”

“Well, I hope that can wait for the morning because I’m tired.” Draco said standing up.

“Not too tired I hope…” Harry stood and pressed himself up against his lover. “It’s just occurred to me that we’ve not been intimate over the last few weeks.”

Now Draco knew Harry was feeling better. He smiled as Harry’s arms pulled him back against his muscular chest. He loved Harry’s dominant nature and felt himself melting into the other man. “I don’t know…I’m not sure I can muster the strength for that.” He teased.

Harry smirked. He knew when Draco meant it and when he was just having him on. “I’ll just have to see if I can energize you then.”

Draco chuckled as Harry’s mouth settled at the base of his neck, but the chuckle soon changed into a moan.

Harry picked Draco up and took him to their bedroom where they made soft sweet love before falling into slumber.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, if you skipped the #trigger-section# all you missed was that Altaira contracted the fifth disease with the worst result and the names of her husband and child which are Linden and Silvana.

******** ******** ******** Chapter 48 ******** ******** ********

The rest of July passed in a blur. Lucius and Narcissa commissioned a copy of Altaira’s portrait which would be delivered to Nettlestone sometime in the end of August and Harry spent much of his birthday catching up with his spouse as well as socializing with their children.

The morning after his birthday, Harry woke to find Draco entertaining the three toddlers in the sitting area of their bedroom. The blond was reading to them from an old book and didn’t see Harry right away. 

The brunette smirked as he snuck up behind Draco and proceeded to lightly kiss his favorite spot on his lover’s neck.

“Oh!” Draco jumped slightly at the tickling touch of Harry’s lips and then gave a breathy laugh at his reaction. “Good, you’re awake! Mother says Ron and Hermione floo-called.”

“Oh?” Harry looked up at his children while wrapping his arms around Draco. “What did they want?”

“A family play-date…” Draco grinned as he tilted his head back against Harry’s shoulder. “They miss you and the children.”

“I’m sure they’ve missed you too, Dragon.” Harry sighed happily.

“Nope.” Draco’s smirk was smug. “Hermione and I have been writing to each other. They haven’t had a chance to miss me.”

Harry chuckled for a moment before realizing what that could mean. “So they know about my issues?”

“Well, I didn’t go into detail but they know you’ve been out of sorts.” Draco’s smile dimmed but he put a comforting hand on Harry’s wrist. “I couldn’t keep it from them completely. They’re your best mates.”

“I’ll speak to them.” Nodding, Harry sighed his acceptance. “You know…We also didn’t have the usual birthday bash for myself or the kids. Maybe we should throw something together for this weekend.” 

“It’s already in the works for Saturday.” Draco’s eyes sparkled in amusement. “Mother sent Dinki out food shopping a little while ago.”

“Did I hear my name?” Narcissa asked as she peeked in from the nursery.

“I was just telling Harry about Dinki’s trip to the store.” Draco grinned as he extracted himself from Harry’s embrace to lift his son and placed a quick kiss on her cheek as he passed by to change him.

“Oh, I see.” She smiled. “Molly is making a cake but I was wondering if you’d like the elves to prepare treacle tart. I know it’s your favorite.”

It was times like this that he thought his heart would burst from happiness. He nodded to his mother-in-law silently to keep from expressing his sentimentality.

Suddenly Teddy jumped up and ran from the room breaking Harry’s moment of speechlessness.

Worried, Harry followed him to the loo then knocked and called through the door. “Are you alright, Ted?”

“Yes, Uncle Harry.” The little voice replied. 

Harry waited until his godson opened the door before continuing the conversation. “Do you need to change?”

“Nope.” Teddy’s hair turned pink as he shook his head “I gots to here in time.”

“If you’re having problems…with anything…” Harry trailed off as he scratched his neck. “Well, I want you to talk to me, Ted…about anything you need to. I don’t care how embarrassed either of us get.”

“No. I’m fine – really.” Teddy hid his face in his godfather’s stomach as he hugged Harry. “I was having so much fun looking at the book and it wasn’t till Draco got up that I felt it and had to run.”

Harry nodded. “Alright…but you know if you need to talk…”

Teddy smiled up at his godfather with green eyes. “I come to you.”

“Good boy. Let’s go check on Draco and the twins.” Harry scooped Teddy up and draped him over one shoulder while the four year old giggled his little bottom off.

When the pair got back to the master suite Draco looked concerned but he relaxed quickly when Harry smiled and shook his head as he deposited Teddy on the floor next to Lyra and Caelum.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The weekend came quickly and soon enough Harry was welcoming the guests to their party. He smiled at Greg Goyle as the other man escorted his older daughter to the designated children’s area while Parvati brought their two month old to sit beside Hermione and Hugo at a nearby table with Charlie and Gus who had little Edgar in a pram beside them.

Being that the party had been scheduled for the third of August, Harry had suggested that they include Bernadine Goyle and Tavin Longbottom as additional birthday kids. Both families had graciously accepted.

Hannah and Justin Finch-Fletchley were sitting inside with their youngest daughter, Chloe, as well as Christopher and Susan Morgan (formerly Bones). Their children were good friends of Bernadine and it looked likely that Lyra, Caelum and Teddy would become attached to them as much as Tavin and Alison, whom they already loved, like relatives. 

Pansy and Marcus hadn’t been able to make it due to being out of the country. They’d gone to Canada to visit Marcus’ cousin’s family and didn’t plan on returning until just before the new school year began at Hogwarts.

All of the Weasleys were there and Harry couldn’t be happier that he was surrounded by friends. Draco was happy too and Harry could see it in his eyes as he laughed with Greg and Blaise. Theo and Lavender had sent their regrets because they felt that Violet was too little to be exposed to so many other children. 

Luna sat beside Padma and Terry Boot with the twins while little Larry played with Teddy, Caelum and the other kids their age. Food was served and many conversations were had. 

Hermione and Ron made a point of pulling Harry away for a chat about his moodiness. When they found out about his depression and subsequent trip to the London Townhouse, Harry’s best friends made sure to speak comforting words while insisting on more visits and further contact between them. 

A little while later, Harry cut the cake since he was the eldest birthday honoree. Suddenly, just as he was about to sit down with his slice of cake in addition to a delicious looking piece of treacle tart, there was a bloodcurdling scream which startled him into dropping it onto the ground. He sighed and vanished the mess just as Christopher Morgan came running out of the house. 

“Susan’s water just broke!” The man told them frantically. “She’s not due for almost two more weeks but her water broke and I don’t think there’s much time!”

The guests looked around in alarm but Draco, Lucius and Narcissa took it in stride as Harry stood up and gently took hold of Christopher’s arm. “You need to calm down, Chris – for Sue’s sake. It’ll be alright.” The other man looked anything but calm so Harry took charge of the situation. He noticed that his mother-in-law had called their elf. “Dinki, please take Chris and Susan to a guest suite. I’ll floo-call your healer…”

“We don’t have a regular healer. She’s been seen by several different ones out of St. Mungo’s.” Chris chewed on his lower lip.

“I’ll call ours then.” Harry told him decisively. “Breathe, Chris. Babies being born two weeks early is not an unusual occurrence.” 

Draco smiled at their newest friend. “The twins were born a month early. They’re fine.”

“The Greengrass boy isn’t fine though.” Chris’ voice shook.

“Lorien was born six weeks early.” Draco stood and led him into the house while continuing. “That complicates things, but this is just two weeks. Susan and the baby will be fine! Hey, I never asked: is it a boy or a girl?”

A smile overtook Christopher’s face. “It’s a girl. Gosh, I can’t wait to meet her!”

“Do you have a name picked out for her, Chris?” Draco asked as they walked down the hallway to the free guest suite.

“Yes, she’ll be called ‘Audra Rose’.” Chris was enthusiastically nodding as he explained. He barely noticed the change of scenery when they entered the sitting area of the room they’d been given. “My mother’s name was ‘Rose’ and Susan said her grandmother was French so she wanted something to honor that and chose ‘Audra’.”

“That’s lovely! Now, why don’t you sit with Susan for a moment? Harry will be in with the healer quicker than you think.” Draco told him with a serene smile. “I’ll ask one of the elves for tea. That always calms me.”

Christopher hurried to his wife’s bedside and scooped up her hand as he started to whisper to her.

After conjuring a comfy chair for Christopher to sit in, Draco smiled and slipped out of the room just in time to see the Healer walking up the stairs.

“Please don’t worry about anything. Your friend will be fine.” She told the blond.

“I’m sure she will, Healer. Thank you.” Draco opened the door to let her into the suite and introduced her to the couple inside. “Oh, Chris, don’t worry about Jackson. We’ll take care of him for you.”

The other man appeared to sigh with relief and thanked him profusely before turning to speak with the healer. 

Harry was at the door when Draco turned around. “The Healer’s assistant is on her way with the proper supplies. I left Dinki with orders to lead her up when she arrived. Let’s go tend to our other guests.”

Draco just laced his arm through Harry’s as they descended the staircase.

As they reentered the yard, Ron yelled out. “Nothing’s ever simple for you, Harry!”

Harry chuckled and cast a Sonorus charm. “Susan is having her baby in our guest room. She’s being seen to by a wonderful Healer as well as her husband and the healer’s assistant. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

Smiling, Molly walked over and silently set down a plate before kissing Harry’s cheek and heading back to help Ginny feed her little boys. 

Looking down Harry saw that she’d included both cake and treacle tart for him which let loose a big smile as he happily dug in.

“Let the party continue!” Draco declared shooting up pink and purple sparks with his wand. 

At this, the Weasleys set off their signature fireworks while the kids stared in wonder. 

Harry gathered up his children and Jackson Morgan to sit around Draco and himself for the show. Jackson didn’t seem to understand that his mommy was about to give him a little sister so Harry didn’t mention it.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry smiled as he waved goodbye to Susan and Chris. 

The birth hadn’t taken long at all and, just a few hours after Audra had been born, Jackson was taken home by family members. Susan and Chris had stayed for almost a week to recover and get used to the new baby. Now they were on their way home to join their son.

Harry turned to Draco and asked how he was feeling.

“Not bad considering…” Draco chuckled. “Those two wear on me though. Jackson has such energy and Susan is such a natural flirt that I had to fight my jealous streak when she spoke to you. Audra was a sweet little thing though… I like baby girls.”

“Well luckily Christopher had eyes only for her and the new baby.” Harry said with a grin as he pulled his husband into his arms. “Now then…your parents have taken the kids to the Manor for a few hours and we have no guests to take up our time…Whatever shall we do to keep busy?”

Draco’s silver eyes sparkled in the light. “Well, we could study our books for a while…or think of names for the little bundle of joy that will be arriving in just over a month.”

Harry shook his head and pulled the neckline of Draco’s robes open. “Why do that when we can find something much more fun to do?” He lowered his lips to the juncture between his lover’s shoulder and neck. 

The light kiss upon the leftover love bite brought a shiver down the blond’s spine and he whimpered in want. 

Harry smiled as Draco pulled free only to run into their bedroom. By the time they reached the bed, both men were nude and hard as hell. Draco was breathing heavy when Harry caught up to him.

“Let me prep you, love.” Harry whispered against his husband’s ear.

Draco could only moan his acceptance as he got to all fours to grant Harry access. He felt his lover’s fingers enter him and stretch his hole. He moaned and began to rock in place – effectively fucking himself on Harry’s fingers. Panting, Draco began to plead with Harry to fuck him properly.

“Of course, lover.” The brunette whispered as he took his place at Draco’s entrance.

Draco pushed back with his hips until Harry was fully seated inside him. The blond couldn’t help himself as he mewled in pleasure and rode Harry for all he was worth. 

Harry was too quickly approaching his climax so he gripped Draco’s hips to stop him from moving so he could take a breath. Another whimpering moan did Harry in and he let himself go – allowing his hips to piston into Draco. He gasped out a command for Draco to come just in time for both of them to reach their pinnacle at once.

Basking in the luxury of his husband’s embrace, Draco quickly drifted of to sleep.

Harry grinned down at the blond and gathered him close. He’d let his dragon nap until the rest of their family returned for the evening. After a moment of watching his lover sleep Harry decided to ask Dinki to bring up the book Neville had given him about exotic flowers of the world. Without relinquishing his hold on Draco, Harry peacefully looked through the pages related to the flower pendant his parents had sent them.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

“Do we have to keep the baby’s name a secret?” Harry asked. A week had passed since Harry had divulged his idea for the name of their newest daughter and all Draco had allowed him to tell was that the child had a name. “I’m really excited about it and I want to tell everyone!”

“Harry! No!” Draco scolded him. “I want it this way. I like that we’re the only two who know the baby’s name!”

“But Molly is dying to know!” The brunette groaned. “And your mum keeps nagging too.”

“Harry, stop.” Draco rolled his eyes. “My mother and Molly Weasley will just have to wait.”

Harry sighed. “Can I at least tell Rax and Altaira?”

The blond considered this. “Alright… I suppose that’s acceptable…but only if they promise not to tell a single living soul.”

Harry’s smile brightened the room and he hurried to the library to see if Altaira’s portrait had been delivered yet. He fought to hide a pout when he saw the empty wall.

“Looking for someone?” A smirking Rax asked his grandson-in-law.

“Altaira’s portrait should be ready.” Harry grumbled as he plopped down into his favorite armchair. “Why is it taking so long to reach us?”

“Lucius said ‘the end of the month’, Harry.” Rax reminded him. “That time has not yet arrived. When my copy was being created my son told me it would be a fortnight but that’s when we learned that it actually took a full month.”

With a sigh Harry conceded the point. Then he looked up at Rax with mischief in his eyes. “My Dragon has finally allowed me to divulge the name of our daughter…but only to you and Altaira and only if you promise not to tell a single living soul. I’ll tell you both when her portrait has been hung.”

Rax looked happily flabbergasted. “I thought he’d never budge! He wanted it to be a surprise!”

“I talked him into it – but just for you and Aunt Altaira.” Harry grinned at the portrait. “Hopefully the artist will finish sooner than later.”

“Harry?” Draco called peeking into the room. “Theo and Lavender want to have us over tonight. I hope you don’t mind but I said yes already.”

“That’s fine.” Harry grinned and waved him over. “We haven’t seen them since Violet was born.”

“Blaise and Luna were invited too but Lawrence has a fever so they’re staying home.” Draco explained as he walked across the room to stand beside his husband before turning to smile at the portrait. “Hello, Grandfather.”

“It’s lovely to see you, Draco.” Rax smiled. “Altaira is very happy to be welcomed into your home.”

“We are happy to have you both.” Draco’s smile wobbled as he suddenly fought tears. “The two of you were always…and you were always…I’ve really missed you, Grandfather.”

“Hey! None of that…” Harry spoke softly as he hugged the blond from behind and lightly kissed his neck. “I know they weren’t around the Manor much but he’s here now and Altaira will be here soon… and you’ll be able to talk to them whenever you want about whatever you want.”

The flush on Draco’s cheeks drove away his tears as he narrowed his gaze aiming a glare at his beloved but amazingly bold husband. With more than a little effort, he forced the giggle he felt building up to become a vaguely amused chuckle. “Not in front of my grandfather, Harry!”

Rax’s eyes twinkled in an eerie similarity to the former Headmaster of Hogwarts. “As if I hadn’t ever seen it happen before…” 

Draco’s blush intensified but he fought the urge to hide his face in embarrassment.

“As if I hadn’t ever committed a similar act upon your grandmother…” Rax winked at Harry over his grandson’s head.

“No! Eww!” Draco interrupted the portrait with a grimace. “Too much information there, Grandfather! Much too much!”

Harry laughed long and hard at that before calming enough to remind his lover of their plans. “Alright. Enough. Time to get ready for our visit.”

Draco pouted at Rax. “I’m not sure you deserve to know the baby’s name if you’re going to tease me this way.”

Harry swallowed his amusement. He’d lose out too if Draco reneged on his permission.

“Dragon! Please don’t…” Harry whispered.

“I think it bears more consideration. That’s all.” Draco huffed petulantly and swiped at the drops of sweat that seemed to pour down the side of his face out of nowhere. August seemed abnormally hot this year.

Seeing the sweat, Harry quickly cast cooling charms around them.

“Draco, I’m sorry.” Rax frowned solemnly. “I didn’t mean to make light of your feelings. If you’d like…well, I haven’t any problem with waiting until my great granddaughter is born to hear her name.”

The tone of Abraxas’ voice pulled on Draco’s heartstring. Sighing, Draco touched his frame. “No…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken so much offense. You were just teasing. Our mates have done it…Father’s done it…Andy did it…It’s only fair that you do it also.”

Harry tilted his husband’s face up to look into the silver-grey eyes. “I apologize as well, love. I was wrong to laugh at your reaction.”

“Well, you I can’t withhold the baby’s name from – you came up with it after all.” Draco’s glare held a slightly defiant tone. “But I can withhold other things…”

Harry’s eyebrow rose. “Dragon…” This was new. Draco had never even threatened to withhold sex before.

The blond sighed and shook his head as he took a step back. “As if I can resist you…not to mention we’ll probably be restricted again soon so I’d rather not add to it.”

Harry didn’t like that his husband was being so erratic. “Draco, are you alright? Are your mood swings returning?”

Draco’s eyes widened in fear and he burrowed his face into Harry’s chest. “I-I didn’t even notice but now…” His breathing and heartbeat sped up slightly which Harry caught instantly.

“Let’s just calm you down and then we’ll go to Theo and Lavender’s house.” Harry held his husband close while stroking his hair and back. “We’ll talk to the healer in the morning. Everything will be fine. Dinki!”

The elf popped into existence directly next to her masters. “How can Dinki be helping Masters?”

“Please bring a glass of cool water for each of us. Draco isn’t feeling well.” Harry didn’t even look her way as he spoke.

Sensing her masters’ distress, Dinki quickly snapped her fingers and instantly held a tray with two glasses and a pitcher of cool water. She set it down on the nearest flat surface and filled both glasses halfway.

Harry took a sip of his only after coaxing his distraught husband to agree to match him sip for sip. Being pregnant, Draco couldn’t let himself become dehydrated and Harry knew the small challenge would only encourage the blond to do what needed to be done. Every sip that passed Harry’s lips was followed by Draco and every sip the blond took was accompanied by Harry’s calming habit of running his fingers through Draco’s hair. Finally Draco’s breathing slowed enough that Harry stopped drinking the water. “Do you still want to go to Theo’s?”

“Yes.” Draco said softly as he rubbed his head. “I have you. I’ll be with friends. I’ll be fine…once this headache goes away.”

Harry didn’t like the sound of that so he took another sip of water and watched Draco take a deep breath before matching his husband. 

“Are you going to tell Mother and Father?” Draco asked blinking his eyes slowly.

“No need.” Lucius spoke from the doorway. 

Narcissa peeked around her husband. “Dragon? Are you sure you’re alright? We can call the healer now if you need her.”

“Dinki was speaking with Mistress Cissa about the dinner menu when Master Harry called.” Dinki bit her lip and tugged one of her ears. “Dinki is being sorry to tell things that weren’t meant to be told!”

“It’s not your fault, Dinki.” Harry smiled at her. “You were called and you came. In short - you did as you were supposed to. Thank you.”

Dinki sniffled at the sentiment and popped away to resume her duties.

Draco sat in Harry’s arms as he let his parents fuss for a little while. “I promise to take it easy at Theo’s. Harry will be there…I’ll be fine.”

“Alright Dearest, but if you feel the slightest bit off I want you both to come home.” Narcissa looked directly at Harry.

The brunette smiled at her. “I completely agree, Narcissa.”

Lucius was solemn as he shared a look with his son-in-law. “Call if you need us. Don’t hesitate to go to St. Mungo’s if he needs care of that magnitude. That seemed like a panic attack and my son is not prone to those.”

Harry just nodded and helped Draco stand.

Feeling like a potion that was expected to explode, Draco sighed. “I’m alright. Really – I am. Please stop watching me so closely!”

Lucius and Narcissa glanced at each other before nodding to the younger pair. “We’ll leave you to it, then.” The older man commented as they left.

As they were getting ready, Harry helped him remove his clothes and made sure the bath was more on the cool side even though Draco usually liked it warmer than that.

Dinner at their friends’ home was a lovely affair. Teddy and the twins stayed with Draco’s parents and Lavender’s parents had the care of their two children so that the couples could have a relaxing night. After dinner, Harry had a cup of herbal tea with Lavender while Draco and Theo enjoyed the iced version. They were home by midnight and Draco’s distress had not returned so Harry set a spell to monitor Draco’s breathing before checking the cooling charms and joining the blond in bed.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

The next morning Draco’s healer came and performed a few diagnostic spells.

Harry’s eyes widened at her diagnosis. “Heat exhaustion?”

Draco was taking a nap so Harry had led the Healer out onto the balcony to talk.

“Indeed, Mr. Malfoy-Potter…and what you did in response was absolutely perfect.” The Healer told him. “Cooling charms, calming him with sips of cool water and then a cool bath – Well, that’s just the thing for heat stroke.”

“I-I didn’t know that. I thought it was a panic attack or something of that nature. When I get worked up, cool water always calms me and he’d been crying so I just… I didn’t want him getting dehydrated in this heat.” Harry stumbled through his explanation.

“Your instinct was right on the galleon. Mr. Malfoy-Potter…Harry, your husband is in fine health this morning because you did what you did.” She patted his arm. “Did he have anything warm or hot since the incident?”

“Our friends offered us hot tea after dinner but Draco had iced tea with his friend while I took the hot tea.” Harry told her. 

The Healer nodded. “Again – that’s the perfect response. Draco will be sensitive to high temperatures for almost a week. Keep him rested and cool and call if you need me but I’m certain he’s in good hands.”

Harry watched her turn to leave when he remembered something. “What about the mood swings?”

“Confusion is a common occurrence with this condition. During a pregnancy, that might translate into mood swings because his emotions were the things getting him confused.” The Healer smiled softly at him. “Call if you need me.”

Harry let her leave this time and he let out a shuddering breath. “Heat Stroke…and somehow I knew what to do…”

He called for a glass of ice water and sipped to calm himself. 

Narcissa joined him a moment later. “The Healer told us – I hope you don’t mind.”

Harry shook his head. “We would’ve told you anyway. He’s your son as much as he’s my husband.”

“It doesn’t matter how you knew what to do, Harry. All that matters is that you did what he needed you to do and he’s alright.” Narcissa kissed his cheek and went back into the nursery.

Harry finished his water and went back in to check on his beloved. He lay down next to the blond and placed his head on Draco’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat and it made him smile.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry made sure to keep the whole family well supplied with cool water and other fluids. There hadn’t been any relapse of heatstroke since that one day and he didn’t want anything else like that to happen again.

A few weeks later Harry and Draco watched the workers set up Altaira’s frame next to Rax’s. The spells were quickly set so she could come and go at her leisure. It wasn’t long before she appeared before them and Rax hugged her tightly as they informed her of the baby’s name. She was smiling widely when they left the room and they were happy too as they settled down for the night. 

******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the end is drawing near, my friends. My emotions are all over the place as this story has been the most prominent one in my life for quite a while. I’ll wait on the heavy stuff until the very last chapter but for now I want you all to know that your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. They are encouragement and acknowledgement that I have contributed – in some small way – to lives other than my own. 
> 
> Lori


	49. Chapter 49

******** ******** ******** Chapter 49 ******** ******** ********

It was midnight on the night of September first that the floo flared green and frightened Harry. He’d been unable to sleep so he’d gone out to the garden for a late-night chat with Amice the viper. He was in his pyjamas, on his way toward the staircase when he saw the green flames light up and hurried into the room with his wand in hand. 

Selene, who had been sleeping in the corner of the living room, jumped up and growled. 

Harry was surprised to see a familiar face when the smoke cleared.

“Hello Mr. Malfoy-Potter…” Headmistress Minerva McGonagall met Harry’s shocked gaze and greeted him warmly as he patted the dog to calm her.

Harry cast a Tempus charm before answering with a smile and slipping his wand into its holster. “It seems a bit late for a social call, Headmistress…”

“Indeed, Mr. Malfoy-Potter.” She sighed but the warmth didn’t leave her expression. “Harry…I need a favor.”

Harry frowned. What could she possibly need from him this late at night on the day the students had arrived at Hogwarts? “What’s wrong?”

“Mrs. Flint has just been placed on bed-rest, Harry.” McGonagall told him before abandoning the pretense of formality with a sigh. “Their house elf is incapable of caring for Pansy’s needs in addition to both of their older children. The Flints needs either a replacement teacher until Pansy gives birth or a borrowed elf to assist his current elf. I’m hoping for the former rather than the latter.”

Harry plopped down on the settee in shock. “You’re asking me to teach flying?”

“Just for a month, Harry…please?” She asked.

“What about Draco? He’s due to give birth within that time as well. His parents have been helping so much but I don’t know if I can ask them to take over entirely until the baby is born.” Harry lamented. “At the very least, I’ll have to speak with Draco before I give you an answer.”

The older woman sighed. “Alright, Harry, but I’d like to know your decision by tomorrow evening.”

Harry turned away just as the fire died. He rubbed his eyes and climbed the stairs with Selene on his heels. As soon as the door opened the black dog hurried inside to lie on her bed while Harry took his place beside Draco. Looking at the blond he knew he didn’t like the idea of taking this post. Even the thought of being away from Draco and their children was a painful one and, with Draco due to give birth in under a month, he couldn’t bear to do this favor. He’d speak to Draco and his in-laws at breakfast and then he’d fire-call the Headmistress to give her an answer.

The next morning Harry woke to the feel of feather-light kisses on his chest. He smiled sleepily at his husband before gently urging the pregnant man onto his back to ravish him. “Good morning, Dragon.” He whispered to the blond as he lavished attention upon Draco’s neck and chest.

“Morning, Harry.” The blond’s voice was low and breathy as he let Harry take over the encounter.

“The healer said no more intercourse but I can bring you off if you’d like…” Harry reminded his aroused lover with one loving brush of his palm over Draco’s rapidly hardening member.

Draco gasped and arched his back so that his pebbled nipples brushed the light dusting of hair on Harry’s chest. “Yes, Harry…please?”

The brunette grinned as he bent to lick one of the sensitive nubs. He teased and licked and rubbed his wonderful husband’s body while gently frotting against it until the blond asked so prettily for his permission to orgasm. 

“Of course, lover. Come for me.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear as he nibbled lightly on the lobe. 

Draco’s moans spurred Harry to reach his climax soon after the blond had done so. 

“After we shower I need to talk with you and your parents.” Harry told him softly. “There’s been a development.”

Draco blinked at the abrupt disruption of the bliss he’d just been immersed in. “You can’t just say something like that, Harry! You’ve got me thinking the worst now. Tell me what the problem is and then we’ll bring my parents in later if we can’t solve it ourselves.”

Harry sighed but nodded and broke the news that Pansy was ordered on bed-rest. “So because Marcus’ house elf is incapable of caring for two children along with Pansy, McGonagall has asked me to step in until the newest Flint is born.”

Draco had a strange expression on his face as he looked at Harry. “That’s… Harry, wow!”

“I know…” Harry said quietly. “It’s an amazing opportunity…but horrible timing.”

“The timing is terrible.” Draco agreed nodding slowly at him. “But that doesn’t matter because I’m coming with you.”

Harry sighed again. “Is that really the best idea?”

“I’m within a month of my due date, Harry! I’m not going to stay here while you go to Hogwarts.” Draco insisted with a stubborn glare. “You’ll be busy while we’re there – and I understand that – but what if I crave your magic or something but you’re so far away? It’s important that I stay near you at this point in time.”

Harry hadn’t thought of that but it did sound reasonable. “And your parents? Will they be as amenable to this plan? Will they come with us too or will they stay here with the children?”

“My parents will understand.” Draco laid a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “They won’t mind staying here with the kids until I give birth and we can make it clear that if they need some time to themselves they can – and should – ask Molly and Arthur or someone else to help them out for a short while.”

A pang of heartache hit the brunette as he realized how much he’d miss Teddy and the twins while they were away. “I suppose we can ask them to bring Teddy, Lyra and Caelum to visit a couple of times.”

Draco agreed with a smile and then allowed Harry to help him bathe. Once both of them were clean, dry and dressed, they confronted the elder Malfoys together and were assured that the children would be well cared for in the absence of their parents, so not to worry at all and think of it as a pre-birth vacation. As a precaution, Harry sent an owl to Molly and Arthur Weasley as well as Ron and Hermione explaining the situation. Then he made the floo-call to Hogwarts and informed the Headmistress of his decision before heading upstairs to begin packing his things.

By the time Harry reached the bedroom, Draco was already coordinating the Malfoy elves to pack. So – with nothing to do – Harry realized that something had been overlooked. “Which elf should we bring to Hogwarts with us, love?” Harry asked his husband as he sat on the cushy bench at the foot of the bed. “Dinki is our head elf but I don’t think she can handle that job from another country.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that – let’s ask her and Dooley what they think.” Draco frowned as he called their names.

The two elves popped into sight bowing low.

“Dooley, Harry and I are going back to Hogwarts for a few weeks.” Draco told them in a very business-like fashion. “I know you take care of the Manor as well as the London Townhouse while Dinki is in charge of Nettlestone. In lieu of you two, which elf should we bring with us to the school?”

The elves looked surprised to have this decision placed in their hands but held a rapid conversation in their own language before once again facing their masters. “Dinki and Dooley are believing that Kreacher is the suitable elf to accompany the Masters to Hogwarts.” Dooley bowed his head as he finished speaking.

“Although he is not knowing how to care for children, Kreacher is having knowledge of the school and other elves that be working there as well as being able to travel between there and home easily.” Dinki added. “Lolli or Dinki can being sent later if Master’s little one is being born before Masters are returning.”

“Alright.” Draco sighed but accepted this explanation. “We’ll miss you, Dinki. Dooley, we’ll speak with Kreacher now and let you know when we’re leaving.”

The two head elves popped out and several minutes later Kreacher popped into the room bowing deeply before scrambling forward to kiss Draco’s shoes. “Masters be wanting Kreacher? Is Kreacher not obeying well enough? Is Masters unhappy with him?”

“I’ll handle him. You relax.” Harry patted Draco’s shoulder and grabbed the distraught elf by the highest point of his pillowcase. “That’s enough Kreacher! Be silent and let me speak.”

Kreacher was panting with tears running down his face but he did obey.

“Kreacher, you are not a bad elf! Now, Draco and I are going to Hogwarts and you are going to accompany us.” The brunette paused. “One of the reasons you were chosen is because we are very happy with your service. The other reason is that Dooley and Dinki also believe you can handle this duty.” Harry had no humor in his voice. “The Malfoy elves have already packed so that’s one less thing you need to do.”

Kreacher bounced on his feet. “Kreacher is to be caring for Masters?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “While I’m teaching flying to the first years, you’re to make sure Draco has everything he needs whether that is cheese and fruit or a warm blanket or a cup of ice chips. I also want you to accompany him on his trips out of the apartment we’ve been assigned.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive, Harry?” Draco frowned at his husband. 

“No I don’t.” Harry said glancing his way before continuing. “Also, you’re to come and get me if he goes into labor.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that one but does he have to tail me everywhere?” Draco grumbled with a glare. “Pansy has Marcus’ elf, after all and the school has a million or so.”

“The school has quite a few elves – that’s true - but they’re supposed to take care of the students and faculty and Marcus’ elf is hard pressed to care for the ones in his charge so we will not be adding another to his list. Kreacher will assist me best by taking care of you…” Harry’s voice took on a hard tone. “And you will let him.”

The blond sighed but he knew that tone of voice well. Harry would not be budging on this. “As you wish, Harry.”

“It’s the best thing for everyone, love…not just you or me.” Harry told him carefully. 

Draco sighed but nodded to acknowledge his husband’s words. 

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Only a few hours later – after saying a temporary goodbye to their family members – Harry and Draco used the floo to travel to Hogwarts. McGonagall met them on the other side with a warm welcome. Harry nodded to Dumbledore and waved politely to the other portraits as he escorted his husband through the office. 

“Your quarters are just down the hall from Marcus and Pansy’s.” McGonagall told them softly as they walked past the classroom Harry remembered first coming across Draco and his parents. 

Draco glanced the same way and blushed as he squeezed Harry’s hand.

“I hope it’s alright that I assumed you’d enjoy being in proximity to your friends…” McGonagall said with a smirk.

“Thank you, Headmistress. That’s a welcome surprise.” Draco smiled. “I hope to visit with her often during our stay.”

Soon they passed the portrait of the Quidditch boy that guarded the Flint apartment and Harry sighed as he realized who inhabited the frame attached to their rooms. 

“Your room guardian is familiar to you both, I’m certain.” She gestured toward the frame. “The setting is customized for both his comfort and your convenience.”

“Hello, Potter.” Severus Snape sneered from his position behind a painted desk. On the desk sat a large glass tank containing a snake. The man’s demeanor softened considerably when he addressed his godson. “Draco.”

Harry snorted softly at the difference and lightly squeezed the blond’s hand to give him support.

“Hello, Uncle Sev.” Draco whispered running his fingers across the edge of his frame.

“I hear you’re doing quite well for yourself, Draconis.” The portrait said mildly.

“I think so…” Draco’s smile was soft though confident.

“There is a frame in your sitting area where we might catch up comfortably.” Severus commented and placed one hand on the glass tank at the side of his desk. “I’d like to meet with you once in a while, if you are agreeable.”

“I’d like that.” Draco swallowed a lump in his throat.

“The password will be whatever you choose.” Severus continued to speak to Draco as if Harry wasn’t there. “In case I’m not in my frame, the snake understands English as well as Parseltongue so you both may still access your rooms.”

“I made sure to include the snake in the portrait so that Severus couldn’t lock you out, Harry.” McGonagall whispered with a wink as the frame swung into the apartment. “He probably would’ve tried it at least once.”

“Per day, I’m sure.” Harry chuckled, truly amused at her antics. “Thank you, Headmistress.”

“No more of that, Harry. However temporary this arrangement is, you’re a member of my staff.” She patted his shoulder lightly. “You may use my name.”

Harry smiled and gave her a slight nod. “Well then – thank you, Minerva.”

“You’re welcome.” She said as she turned to leave. “Marcus usually has breakfast in the Great Hall once per week. You’ll be expected to fill a seat there as well.”

“Once per week?” Harry asked lightly.

She nodded and swept out of the room once he agreed. 

After she left, Harry helped Draco settle into the rooms and directed Kreacher to unpack for them. 

The Malfoy-Potters decided to check in with their friends as soon as they could. Draco set his soft fleecy blanket on the chaise lounge, which had been brought from Nettlestone and then joined Harry for the walk down the hallway.

They knocked on the frame and were met by a harried Marcus. “Hi guys!” He said, waving them in as he gave a tired smile.

“Hi.” Harry replied with a slight frown. “Are you alright?”

“My elf, Eckles has the cooking and cleaning so I’ve got the kids and Pansy. He’s getting old. I’ll have to see if I can find a younger well trained elf…” Marcus nodded with a sigh. “I was playing with the boys. Do you want to join us? Where are yours?”

“My parents have the kids until we get back home.” Draco told his friend. “I was hoping to check on Pansy.”

“I’d love to join you and the boys though.” Harry said. “What have you been up to?”

“Pansy would love to see you. Go on ahead into our room. The boys are playing Gobstones at the moment…well Tanis and I were trying to teach Amby… but Marion had introduced me to some Muggle games so we do have several board games.” Marcus told him. “Chutes and Ladders, Monopoly and Boggle were Marion’s favorites and Pansy has taken a liking to both of the latter two but we also have Connect Four and Magical Candyland.”

“Candyland isn’t supposed to be magical!” Harry laughed.

“The board is animated and the pieces move themselves.” Marcus explained. “When you enter the Lollypop Woods, you get an actual lollypop and in the Gumdrop Mountains you get a couple of gumdrops. The swamp is inhabited by chocolate frogs and so on…so we usually play that after dinner or in the mid afternoon.” He glanced at his pocket watch and gasped. “Speaking of dinner! Eckles! It is getting on toward dinnertime! Harry and Draco are staying. We’ll be playing with the boys until the food is ready.”

“Does your elf need help? We have Kreacher with us.” Harry volunteered.

“That might be helpful, Harry. Thank you.” Marcus sighed.

Harry called Kreacher and instructed him to assist Eckles. He then went with Marcus to greet the two little ones and play a short game of Connect Four. Draco had his meal on a tray in Pansy’s room while Harry helped Marcus feed Tanis and Ambrose. After dinner, Harry played Candyland with the kids and Marcus had a restful cup of tea with Draco and his wife.

As they walked back to their own rooms, Draco was snickering and glancing sideways at his husband.

“What?” Harry wanted to know. 

“Nothing!” The blond said biting his lip. 

Harry sighed. “What?”

“Just that a gumdrop seems to have gotten stuck in your hair.” Draco chuckled and reached up to remove the candy. “I think someone had a bit too much fun playing a child’s game…”

Harry’s smile died. “I only got to play muggle board games when I was with Mrs. Figg. She never had something like Candyland…and the magical version is probably ten times more fun than the muggle game.”

Draco sighed. “I’m sorry. I should’ve remembered.”

“It’s alright. I have plenty of fun now.” Harry smiled at his husband. “Both adult and kid versions of it.”

“Good.” Draco smirked at him. “Now let’s go to bed. I’m tired.”

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Classes began for all students the day after Harry and Draco moved in. Flying lessons for the little firsties began that very afternoon and Harry still vividly recalled his own first lesson. 

Harry decided that he would make this his first breakfast in the Great Hall as a faculty member also. So he kissed Draco goodbye for the next few hours and left as Kreacher served Draco his morning meal.

The Headmistress grinned when she saw him and announced him to the students. They all applauded and then sat down for the meal. 

Harry smiled as he saw the owls fly in and swoop around delivering envelopes and packages. He was pleasantly surprised to see Altaira among them. He waited to greet her until she set down on the back of his chair. He stroked her feathers once and then took the envelopes. One was a letter for both himself and Draco from his in-laws. He would read that with his husband in a little while. The other one was from the Ministry. He’d open that one now and show it to Draco later.

Dear Mr. Harry James Malfoy-Potter,

This letter is to inform you that your marriage to Mr. Draconis Lucien Malfoy-Potter has officially passed through the Ministry inquiry. All testimonies and arguments have been heard and the Ministry officially ratifies your marriage as a stable and loving home for all involved. Congratulations and enjoy your life together.

Have a lovely day.

Mafalda Hopkirk  
Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriage and Families

Harry shook his head. He couldn’t believe these people. The inquiry had taken place months ago and he was – only now – being sent the official letter? He sighed. At least they’d passed and there wouldn’t be more of their bothersome interference. He gave Altaira a piece of sausage before finishing his meal. She took it and flew off through the window.

When he got back to the apartment, he greeted Snape and the snake before giving the password and slipping through the portrait. “I’m home, Dragon!”

Draco came out from the bedroom to greet him. “I was just about to relax with a book, Harry. How was breakfast?”

Harry smiled and told him. “Look what I got in the mail.”

Draco frowned. “Letter from the Ministry?”

“Yes. The official letter stating that we’re a in a stable and loving marriage.” Harry handed it to the blond.

In return, Draco gave him a heart stopping smile. “It only took them three years, eleven months, two and a half pregnancies, the Ministry approved councilor and the Minister vouching for us!” He chuckled. “I’m glad they sent us this, though, Harry. It’s nice to have the official word.”

Harry grinned and kissed his husband lightly. “I also received this.” He handed Draco the letter from his parents.

“Wonderful.” Draco grinned widely as he opened it and read. “Father says that the twins are doing fine and Teddy misses us but he’s not having any problems adjusting to the new routine. He asked about Andy yesterday and Mum told him a story from their shared childhood to appease him.”

“I’d told Lucius that I was worried about this upsetting Teddy. I’m glad it hasn’t caused trouble.” Harry sighed his relief and then summoned his broom. “Class will be starting in around half an hour. I want to take a quick flight beforehand.”

Draco nodded. “I told Pansy I’d be over while you had class so I’ll see you over there.”

“Are we joining them for dinner again?” Harry asked.

“No. Just stop in, say hi and I’ll be ready to go.” Draco kissed the brunette on the cheek and grabbed his fleecy blanket before joining Harry at the door. At Harry’s worried frown, he commented. “I was chilled sitting in their rooms last night so I’m bringing this today. Relax, I’ll be fine.”

Harry sighed but agreed and went out to the pitch.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Harry thoroughly enjoyed teaching the eleven year old Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs how to fly. One of them was almost taken away by their broom – reminding him of Neville – but Harry quickly cast an Immobulus at the runaway broom and it stopped at just the right height for Harry to pull the student down to safety. Most of the students had a good firm grasp on their brooms so there were no further incidents.

The next day he would see the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. He hoped that class was even less eventful than today but he doubted it would be.

Hurrying toward his apartment, he couldn’t wait to tell Draco all about the class. As he got close to the Flint apartment, Harry started to have a bad feeling… When he got to the portrait of the boy in Quidditch gear and found it open with nobody in sight Harry almost had a panic attack. “Draco?” He called tentatively.

Suddenly Harry’s arms were full with a pregnant blond. “Harry! I’m so glad to see you!”

Harry sighed in relief. “I’m just happy you’re alright! I was so worried when I saw the door open.”

“Pansy went into labor!” Draco told him. “It just happened. Marcus only just called Madam Pomphrey. That’s why the portrait is open.”

Marcus suddenly peeked out of the bedroom. “Is she here yet?”

Harry shook his head. “Do you need us or can I take Draco back to our rooms?”

“I’ll take good care of my nephews, Mr. Pott… Sorry – Mr. Malfoy-Potter.” A lovely woman looking slightly older than their friend swept into the room. “I’m Marcus’ sister Madeline. I have things well in hand. We will notify you of the birth so that you may visit.”

“Maddie! Draco is a very good friend of Pansy’s and mine. Do be nice.” Marcus came forward to hug his sister while scolding her mildly. “Draco, you and Harry will be the first to know when the baby gets here. Go home and have your dinner. Get some sleep if we don’t contact you by nightfall.”

Harry smiled. “Tell Pansy we’re looking forward to meeting your daughter. Good night.”

Draco took comfort in having Harry beside him as they walked down the hall. “I was so worried for her. One minute we were talking and the next she was grabbing my hand as if her life depended on it detaching from my arm.”

“It was probably like that for her too, Dragon.” Harry said. 

He was a lot calmer with his arm around his husband. They entered the apartment and Kreacher greeted them with dinner on the table.

While they ate, Harry told Draco about how his class had gone. It was morning before they got the news from Marcus himself that Peony Sage Flint had arrived just after midnight on the fourth of September. She had no hair to speak of yet but neither had Pansy when she’d been born.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********  
Marcus was still looking for a new elf when Harry mentioned to him that he wondered if Dobby’s old friend Winky was still around. They asked the Headmistress, found that Winky was indeed still a member of the Elven staff, and still wished she had a family to care for. With the help of Minerva McGonagall Marcus had a new elf and was able to return to teaching. 

This meant that Harry and Draco could return home if they wished but Draco pleaded with Harry and the Headmistress to stay just a short while longer. He wanted to spend more time with his godfather’s portrait and visit Pansy and the new baby.

Harry agreed but wrote to his in-laws that they should come up for a visit. He missed the children and if he was honest, he missed Narcissa and Lucius as well.

They did make the trip and when Teddy saw Harry he ran right into his arms. “Uncle Harry! I really missed you!”

The twins got sidetracked by seeing Draco so Harry didn’t feel bad for greeting his godson first.

“I really missed you too, Ted.” Harry grinned as he hugged the little boy. 

Teddy was bouncing, he was so excited. “Can we fly here? You usually take me flying, Uncle Harry!”

Harry grinned. “Sure, Teddy. You can even see the Quidditch pitch!”

If it was possible, Teddy got even more excited. That’s when Harry noticed that his godson’s hair hadn’t changed once in the whole time since the group had arrived.

“Teddy? What’s happened with your hair?” Harry asked with growing curiosity.

“Uncle Luc said I should try to chanenge myself.” Teddy told him. “So I decided to see how long I can keep my hair one color.”

“Oh! You mean ‘challenge’ yourself. That’s with an ‘L’, Ted.” Harry grinned. That was a good ‘next step’ for Teddy to take in training his metamorphic powers. Lucius was proving true to his word of being there for his family. Harry smiled at the older man and then greeted his children with big bear hugs.

“Yeah and it’s been all the way since breffast.” Teddy had a huge smile on his face.

Draco cringed at the butchery of the word. “That’s very good, Teddy. I’m glad you’ve done so well…but I do believe you meant breakfast.”

Narcissa interrupted with a slight smirk. “Dragon, how much longer will you and Harry be staying – now that Harry’s substitute teaching role is at an end?” 

“I don’t mind staying as long as he wants.” Harry commented lightly. “I know he’s happy here…perhaps its because of his godfather’s portrait.”

“Well, that’s easy to fix!” Lucius frowned as he turned to look at the portrait frame beside the chaise lounge. “Severus? Do join us, won’t you?”

There was silence for a moment before Severus Snape stepped into the painting of a large comfy armchair and sat down. “May I help you?”

“Would you care for a portrait in Draco’s potion’s laboratory?” Lucius inquired. “He seems reluctant to return home and we speculate that the reason for this is that he gets to see you here but he wouldn’t if he were at Nettlestone.”

“Draco?” Snape said softly. “Is this true?”

“Well…I suppose so…” The younger blond said. “But it’s also Pansy I don’t see much of anymore. Now with a new baby, she’ll be even busier and we’ll see each other even less. I’m not lonely by any means just…”

“Surrounded by Gryffindors.” Snape said the word as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

“I would enjoy it very much if you joined me in my lab, Uncle Sev.” Draco bit his lip and looked hopeful.

Harry stayed silent. He only wanted his husband to be happy.

“You would have several landscapes to enjoy…” Lucius wheedled his friend. “We could request the frame at the door from the Headmistress if you like…my father and his sister would be there to keep you company as well.”

Severus sighed heavily and glared at the elder Malfoy. “I suppose the possibility of a change in scenery would be appealing to someone in my position.”

Harry rolled his eyes unseen by the others and proceeded to sweeten the deal. “I’ll even have a potions lab painted for you – with ingredients in a cupboard and everything. Master Loveday will probably enjoy speaking with you sporadically also.”

“Master Loveday?” Snape frowned in Harry’s direction. “Aloysius Loveday?”

Harry chuckled and sent Teddy and the twins into the large bedroom to play while the adults settled things. “Yes. I found out that Draco dreamed of being a Potions Master and did my research. Since it is a dangerous field of study and I wanted my husband to be safe, I looked for a knowledgeable Master that would train him properly. Master Loveday has been a wonderful teacher. Draco is already in his seventh level of training. Did he not tell you that?”

“He did not.” Snape narrowed his eyes at his godson.

“I was being modest.” Draco grumbled glaring at Harry with pink cheeks. “Uncle Sev took several years to reach this point. I didn’t want to seem as if I was bragging.”

“Well then let me brag for you. I’m very proud of the accomplishments you’ve made.” Harry grinned at the blond.

Draco was touched by Harry’s words. He bit his lip and nodded. “I know you are.”

“I believe I would benefit greatly by accepting this offer, Potter.” Severus nodded formally and stood up to leave the frame. “I will see to the details involving the Headmistress. Good day.”

Lucius smirked at his son-in-law. “You willfully bullied Severus into joining your household.”

“I did.” Harry mirrored his father-in-law’s expression.

Lucius’ lips twitched. “Why?”

“It makes Draco happy.” Harry said simply. “Besides, he’ll probably haunt Draco’s lab or the library.”

“Indeed.” Narcissa giggled as Draco threw his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Thank you, Harry!” Draco was vibrating with happiness.

Harry took the children flying and let Draco catch up with his parents for a while. 

By the end of the day, Lucius had permission to obtain copies of Severus’ portrait and several scenery frames that were favorites of the potion master. Draco agreed to go home a few days later and Harry was thrilled to be going home to their children. It was during their last visit to Pansy before going home that it happened.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Draco was helping to change Peony and suddenly stood up straight and placed a hand to his lower back wincing in pain. “Ouch.”

“Cramping, Draco?” Pansy asked with a frown. “Should I call Harry?”

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary.” Draco told her but, as he bent to pick the baby up, he felt a sharp pain. “I’ll call him myself. Kreacher get Harry, please?”

Kreacher popped in holding Harry’s arm.

“Draco? Are you alright?” Harry hurried to his husband’s side. 

Draco shook his head. “We need to get home. I need the Healer, Harry. Now.”

Harry scooped baby Peony up and deposited her into Pansy’s arms before lifting Draco into his own arms. “I’ve gotten us a permanent Portkey that will take us to Nettlestone from anywhere. Kreacher, meet us there.”

The elf bowed low as his masters disappeared.

Harry and Draco appeared in their sitting room. 

Lucius happened to be sitting there with a book when they dropped in and instantly called for Narcissa to call the healer.

Moments later, Draco was ensconced in the Master Suite and under the care of his healer.

“Your canal has begun to form.” The Healer informed Draco. “Keep to bed, just like last time…and call me when labor pains begin.”

“Yes, Healer.” Draco sighed.

“I will check in every morning, just in case.” She smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Harry walked her out and received more advice on how to care for his husband.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We’ve reached it! The last chapter of this story! I can’t believe it’s over!! More at the end!
> 
> Lori

******** ******** ******** Epilogue ******** ******** ********

Harry looked down at his newborn daughter. She looked so delicate lying in her bassinet. He was reminded of how he'd felt when Lyra and Caelum had been born – blessed…and the Malfoy-Potters had been blessed once again. He barely recalled his anger at Lucius now because of the newfound amiability the older man had been showing for the last several years. Harry thought back, as he stroked her soft dark hair, to the last few days.

When they’d arrived at Nettlestone that afternoon, Harry had been in such a panicked state.

Lucius had taken control of the situation and calmed him instantly. Once the Healer had been called, Narcissa asked an elf for tea and joined them until the examination was finished. His in-laws tried to distract him with talk of their future trip to a Malfoy property in France.

Harry was summoned to his husband’s bedside just in time for the Healer to inform them that Draco’s birth canal was beginning to develop. The Healer then told Harry to keep Draco calm for the next several days as the blond would need his energy for the birth.

“Even with it being another surgical procedure, Draco will need his strength.” She’d said.

Harry had simply nodded and called Kreacher for the floo powder. True to her word, the Healer had floo-called every morning and it took almost a week before Harry could inform her that Draco had begun to feel contractions. The Healer and her assistant arrived within minutes and quickly set up the tools of their trade.

Harry refused to leave Draco’s side this time. He told the healer that he could handle whatever went on in the birthing room just as long as Draco made it out alive and well.

She’d looked him in the eye and seemed to evaluate him for a moment before nodding her approval. “I’ve heard tell of the things you witnessed during the war, Mr. Malfoy-Potter. I believe you.” She then handed him sanitary robes and insisted he change. “I’ll numb the area before making the cut. Your job is to keep him calm and focused on you.”

“I can do that.” Harry grinned and ducked into the ensuite bathroom to change clothes while Casey set about disinfecting the incision site.

When he returned to the bedroom, the Healer told him what to expect. “When I’ve healed the incision, I’ll give him the first dose of a potion which he will need a spoonful of every four hours until tomorrow night. It will kill the pain and help the skin knit itself back together.”

“Is that the same potion he was given last time?” Harry asked with a frown. “Will he sleep a lot?”

“I’m not certain because the reaction is different every time.” She said softly. “Most people sleep for a short while after the first dose but, last time, Draco was able to stay awake for the introduction of the twins to their father and grandparents. I believe it was the exertion from trying to birth the twins naturally that tired him.”

She waited for Harry to take his place next to his husband before casting the numbing spell. Once Harry had Draco deeply involved in conversation, she made the incision and began the procedure.

The surgery went off without a hitch. Harry watched as the Healer’s assistant handed instruments over and then cleaned the instruments when the Healer was finished with them. He watched as his daughter was lifted from Draco’s body and handed gently to the assistant who quickly cleaned the infant and handed her to Harry. He’d been too busy becoming fascinated by the small being in his arms to pay much attention to the Healer after that.

At some point, Harry watched as the Healer handed Draco a vial and advised him to drink. Draco was slowly becoming drowsy but stubbornly insisted on making Harry count their child’s fingers and toes so he could watch.

“Don’t…without me…Harry…” Draco whispered as he reluctantly drifted off into slumber once the baby was swaddled again.

That had only been moments ago and he was now hearing a soft knock on the door. He laid his daughter down into her bassinet making sure the swaddling clothes hadn’t come unraveled before quietly opening the door.

“Lucius.” Harry nodded respectfully glancing behind his father-in-law to see that the Weasleys were present.

Arthur and Molly stood just behind Lucius and Narcissa while Ron and Hermione waved from down the hall. His best friends each had hold of one of his children while Teddy was up on Ron’s shoulders. Teddy waved enthusiastically and called out his name but Harry quickly placed one finger on his own lips to hush the boy.

Harry took a step outside the room and closed the door. “Thank you all so much for joining us again. Draco’s just taken a potion for the pain and he’s not yet awakened from it.”

“How is he?” Narcissa asked.

Harry could see the hint of worry flickering in her eyes so he took her hand. “He’s doing fine but he’s asked me not to begin the introductions without him.”

“Oh…” She bit her lip almost imperceptibly. “I suppose it is his right but I’d like to get at least a glimpse of her. Can’t we just take a peek?”

“Cissa, get the Weasleys set up downstairs while I have a short word with Harry.” Lucius said mildly. When he turned around, Harry was no longer there. The brunette was on his knees beside Teddy and Caelum speaking to them and Lyra. He listened as Harry explained that ‘Daddy was sleepy but would wake up soon’ and they would ‘call for them as soon as they could but the little ones should stay with their aunt and uncle for a little while longer’.

When the children had gone quiet, Ron and Hermione led them away to play in the back yard.

Harry smiled at his myriad of guests as they trooped down the stairs before turning to speak with Lucius again.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

Draco stirred, awakened by the unmistakable sound of Harry’s stubbornness.

“No.” Harry was saying in a calm but determined tone. “We’re waiting until he wakes up this time and that’s final… besides, the family hasn’t even seen them yet.”

“Yes, yes… that’s first of course but immediately after the family sees her she must be presented to the elves – whether Draco is awake or not.” Lucius huffed and Draco could picture his father’s furious expression as he spoke. “It’s tradition! The elves must meet the new addition before the household sleeps the night of the birth!”

“Draco missed the twins’ presentation to the elves entirely and…” Harry sighed heavily. “You didn’t see how deeply disappointed he was when I showed it to him in the pensieve! No! I won’t let this be taken from him again!”

This brought tears to Draco’s eyes as he recalled watching his firstborn children be presented by his parents instead of doing it himself. It was the Malfoy heir’s right and privilege to present his children to his elven servants and he’d been allowed to sleep through it. Choked up as he was, Draco cleared his throat and Harry was beside him in an instant.

“Are you alright? How do you feel? Are you in pain?” Harry asked in his worried rapid-fire way. “Can I do anything?”

“Harry?” Draco smiled sweetly and waited for his silly husband to lean in close. When the brunette didn’t get close enough Draco pulled him closer still and kissed Harry’s cheek before donning his trademark smirk. “How do you expect me to answer if you don’t even stop to take a breath?”

Harry chuckled and made a show of breathing in and out. “Better, love?”

Draco nodded and proceeded to answer the previously asked questions. “I’m just fine, Harry. The pain is minimal and I feel lighter and much more energized than I did after the twins’ birth.”

Harry silently praised the gods as he kissed Draco’s temple.

“Where is she, Harry?” The blond asked, and looking around he saw the healer and her assistant. They seemed to be filling out paperwork.

“She’s in her bassinette, love. The healer will bring her to you in a moment…relax.” Harry told his husband softly.

Draco was itching to hold his daughter and began fidgeting until the healer finally set the tiny pink and silver wrapped bundle in his arms. “Have you told them yet, Harry?”

Green eyes shimmered as Harry shook his head. “I wanted you awake for it.”

“Can we get on with it now?” Lucius was practically growling but a newly arrived Narcissa calmed him with a mild glare.

“Yes, Father. Family first and then the elves.” Draco smiled contentedly as he stroked the baby’s soft head.

The older man nodded formally and opened the door to call in Arthur and Molly Weasley.

The redheaded couple was grinning as they approached the bed. Molly took hold of Harry’s hand and pulled him close for a hug.

“Oh, she’s lovely, boys!” Arthur brushed the baby’s cheek with his fingertips. “This dark hair…It’s so like Harry’s, but it feels so soft and fine!”

“What’s her name?” Molly asked excitedly as Draco allowed her to take the baby. “I think you’ve kept it secret long enough.”

Harry chuckled and motioned for Draco to do the honors.

The blond beamed and finally spoke the name they’d decided on just a couple of months ago. “We’d like you all to meet Silvana Orchid Malfoy-Potter.”

Narcissa’s blue eyes shone as she recognized the flower as the one on the necklace they’d received from Lily and James last Christmas. She’d known ‘Orchid’ would be included somewhere. “What a beautiful name, Draco! Harry, we can guess where the inspiration came from for her middle name but what about ‘Silvana’? Was it anything to do with the necklace being silver, or the spell glowing silver before pink?”

Molly grudgingly allowed the other woman to take Silvana from her arms.

Nodding, Harry bit his lip. He was a little embarrassed to admit this. “All of that and more… you see, my favorite feature of Draco’s is his eyes…those bright silver eyes…”

“You didn’t tell me that was the reason you wanted that name!” Draco felt his cheeks heat up as he gasped quietly. “I thought it was because Aunt Altaira’s baby who died with her was going to be named Silvana.”

“It’s true…Altaira helped me get through some issues after Andromeda passed and she’d told me during one of our conversations what she’d wanted her daughter to be named.” Harry nodded thoughtfully. “I remember thinking after that conversation that Silvana was a beautiful name…and it sort of fit because the necklace was silver and the spell had glowed the same silver as your eyes when we’re… alone…”

Draco’s cheeks flushed as he realized what Harry meant.

“Silver is also bright and shiny and beautiful …and ‘Silvana’ as a name references all of that.” The brunette was watching Lucius hold the newest member of the family as he continued. “But that isn’t all…”

Narcissa looked at him curiously. “Really, Harry?”

The brunette nodded. “I did a little research into the meaning of the orchid and after discovering that it symbolizes love, fertility, luxury, beauty, wisdom, and thoughtfulness…it turns out that there’s an actual version of the orchid flower that is named silvana.”

“That sounds familiar…” Draco said frowning softly as he dug into his memory. “In ancient Greece, men would eat a large orchid tuber to be sure their child would be a boy. Women…or Bearers…would eat several small tubers to make it a girl.”

“Hmmm… I also think ‘Silvana’ sounds elegant and sophisticated…like…” Harry hesitated but continued. “Well, like all of your names – Lucius…Narcissa…Draconis…Lyra…Caelum.”

“It’s a lovely name, Harry.” Molly smiled at him. “It fits well with all the members of her family.”

“Where are Lyra and Caelum?” Draco asked looking around for their older children and taking the focus off Harry for a moment. “Where’s Teddy?”

“Mione and Ron have them, love.” Harry smiled at him. “They’ll be next to join us and then the kids will stay here until the elf presentation is over. I don't want them left out of the ceremony.” He glanced over at Lucius. “No matter their ages.”

The elder Malfoy gave in gracefully with a slight nod and Draco sighed happily. His dominant husband had everything under control and he could relax.

Arthur grinned down at the baby. “Something else is silver, boys…”

Draco frowned at the older man. “What do you mean?”

Arthur passed the newborn back to her bearer and waited. Lucius frowned having obviously missed something. Narcissa and Molly were just curiously looking on.

Draco saw it instantly. “Her eyes! Harry, Silvana’s eyes match mine!”

“Amazing!” Harry leaned in to see. “The twins’ eyes didn’t even change this quickly.”

“Dark hair…silver eyes…” Draco was stunned as he gave a chuckle. “What a striking combination…”

“Didn’t you speculate once that we’d make a child with this exact coloring?” Harry smirked recalling the day before Draco’s official graduation party. “You had just come home from taking your last NEWT…”

Draco’s eyes locked with Harry’s. “We spent a little time with the twins and I said that maybe someday we would have a child with your dark hair and my grey eyes…”

Harry’s smirk widened to a grin as Draco blushed again and they both recalled what that remark had led to. “You must have seer blood.”

“Or perhaps it was just wishful thinking that happened to come true…” Draco whispered, knowing how his husband would react.

Harry didn’t disappoint. He bit his lip hard and teared up a little as the fire sparked in his eyes before he stole a fast but deep kiss from the blond.

Draco’s parents left quietly with Molly and Arthur and were quickly replaced by Harry’s best friends who brought Teddy, Lyra and Caelum in to see their parents. Hermione had Caelum in one arm and Teddy’s hand in one of hers while Ron held Lyra in his arms.

“Hello, my darlings!” Draco called out as soon as he saw them.

Teddy waved happily at his godfather’s husband and climbed up to sit at the end of the bed.

“Daddy!” Lyra squirmed and tried to lunge out at Draco as soon as they were close enough.

Harry circumvented that by scooping her up. “Lyra, can Papa talk to you for a bit?”

She whimpered and whispered. “Daddy.”

“We’ll sit next to Daddy, ok?” He asked the three year old as he sat down within reach of his husband who reached out to hold the baby’s hand. “Lyra, you and Caelum now have a little sister. Do you remember a little while ago we told you she was coming?”

She nodded as Hermione sat on Draco’s other side with Caelum in her lap.

“Baby!” Caelum spoke softly as always while pointing to the pink bundle in his Daddy’s arms.

“Her name is Silvana and Daddy is holding her right now, Lyra. You need to be calm and gentle with her so we have to have rules.” Harry told the twins and saw Teddy mouthing the name. “The first rule is: no jumping on Daddy or Papa while they’re holding her.”

“Sew-ana?” Lyra frowned and shook her head.

Harry sounded it out for her while letting her see his mouth move. That always seemed to help. “Sil-vana.”

Caelum tried to lean in close to see the new baby while simultaneously speaking her name perfectly.

Lyra narrowed her eyes at her brother and tried again. This time she got it. “Silvana. Sister.”

Ron grinned at Harry. “Smart as a whip, this one is – eh, Harry?”

“Competitive as well.” Harry chuckled. “Good girl, Lyra! You too, Caelum – very good!”

Teddy smiled at Draco as Harry invited him up to join them at the head of the bed. “Hi, Silvana. I’m Teddy.”

Harry grinned at the boy before turning to his new daughter. “Silvana, these are your sister - Lyra - and brother - Caelum - and your cousin - Teddy.”

Lyra reached for Draco again and this time Harry let her go. She crawled up between Teddy and Draco to sit beside her Daddy. Caelum slowly joined them and gently patted his little sister’s head. A flash of light startled the babies – all but the sleeping infant.

Hermione had taken a picture of the special moment and Harry couldn’t wait to see it preserved in an album.

Ron and Hermione each took a moment to hold Silvana before hugging Harry goodbye and leaving to send in the next couple to visit. All the adult members of the Weasley family visited taking their turns to meet and hold the new baby. Then Blaise, Luna, Marcus and Pansy had joined them. Pansy hugged Draco tightly while her husband held Silvana.

Luna grinned happily at Harry while Blaise and Draco spoke softly. “All the best things come in small packages, Harry.”

Harry just smiled back and followed their guests as they filed out. He then gestured toward Draco’s parents to come back in for the ceremony to take place.

“Father, if you would please invite the elves in.” Draco felt a heady sort of power settle over them as Lucius clapped his hands using the same code as he always did to call the Malfoy elves into his presence and they appeared…even Kreacher who had long since been indoctrinated into Malfoy elf ranks and rules.

As soon as all sixteen of them arrived, Lucius began to speak. “Your young Master Draco has once again given birth. This time a single girl child joins our ranks and Draco himself presents the newest addition to the Malfoy-Potter household.” He made a motion toward the bed where his son lay. “Harry, Draco…?”

Harry stood next to him with Lyra in his arms and Teddy standing at his side and Narcissa held Caelum on Draco’s other side.

Draco held his small bundle out with her face uncovered for the elves and his family to see.

Each of the elves came up close to see the newborn. As always, Dinki was the first elf to approach and she looked very proud as she bowed to the youngest member of her bonded family. She stood beside Harry watching as the rest of the elves came forward to meet the little baby girl. Harry noticed that Dinki seemed to have risen further than the other elves in an unspoken ranking. He supposed that was due to her careful supervision of a newly established household which had flourished with her influence.

“Silvana Orchid Malfoy-Potter is the third child born from my union with Harry Potter.” He glanced up at his father. They’d discussed this and he’d agreed as long as they didn’t try to subvert the Malfoy line.

Lucius cleared his throat. “Harry and Draco also wish to officially introduce their godchild, who has been living with them since the beginning of this year.”

“Teddy Lupin – though not a blood relative – is also a very beloved member of our family and the new Black heir.” Draco announced with a gesture toward the little boy.

Kreacher took a position next to Teddy while the other elves approached.

“Blood and Gender are the determining factors for the order of inheritance in the Malfoy family and so nothing has changed in that regard.” Lucius spoke with an officious air. “The line begins with my son, Draconis Lucien Malfoy-Potter. It continues with Caelum Orion Malfoy-Potter and will go down through his children after him. Lady Lyra and Lady Silvana are not to be held as less important than any other member of this family. Nor will Teddy Lupin be held as less important.”

Draco glowed with pride as he watched the elves bow and curtsy.

“Dinki, step forward.” Lucius commanded, his voice sounding loud with authority.

She did as instructed.

Lucius grinned inwardly at the confusion on his son and son-in-law’s faces. This hadn’t been discussed but he’d asked his head elf to evaluate the Malfoy-Potter elves and now it was time to divulge Dooley’s findings. “As you know, Dooley has been to visit Nettlestone Estate, Dinki…and according to the head Malfoy elf, with the assistance of only one other elf, you’ve done quite well in helping to care for Draco, Harry and their children as they formed a new household. In recognition of your superb efforts, you are hereby named as head elf for the Malfoy-Potter family.”

“Dinki be thanking Master Lucius.” The elf’s eyes were wide as she bowed to him.

“Will the Black Family elf step forward as well?” Lucius granted her a rare smile as he waited for Kreacher to take a place beside Dinki. “The two of you have proven to be a good team but your masters now have four children that you will help to raise. If you need further assistance, you will speak now or report to Dooley within the week.” He waited a moment as the elves looked at each other.

Dinki took a cautious step toward him. “Dinki and Kreacher only be needing help if they is being allowed to beg favor …and granted favor.”

Lucius blinked in surprise. “What favor might this be, Dinki?”

“Dinki and Kreacher be asking permission to breed, Master.” Dinki said surprising the entire group. “Kreacher and Dinki be getting along much better than anyone is ever expecting and we is wanting little elves. To be doing this, Dinki must beg permission and the help of one or two other elves to oversee the children.”

Shocked speechless, Lucius turned to face his son and Harry. The elder Malfoy seemed to be fighting a laugh as he saw the expressions on their faces and did an admirable job of keeping control until he looked at his wife. Their eyes met and he made a pained grimace but he simply took a deep breath and regained control before silently asking each of the adults for their opinion. Harry nodded with a grin and Draco shrugged but gave a nod. Narcissa looked the happiest of the group as she nodded.

“Dinki, Kreacher…You have our full permission to carry on as long as your duties are not neglected. In that spirit, I happily reassign Lolli to the Malfoy-Potter home at Nettlestone Estate.” Lucius looked at the new elf with decisive authority. “Lolli, your orders are to assist Harry, Draco, Dinki and Kreacher in whatever they need. To do this you will sometimes help feed or bathe or dress one or more of the children. You may also need to help Kreacher cook or clean. To the best of your collective abilities, I expect you to care for each and every member of the household under the name of Malfoy-Potter.”

“Thank you, Master! Dinki be obeying, Master.” The happy elf curtsied to him before turning to Harry and the others to repeat the gesture.

“Kreacher be obeying, Master Lucius.” Kreacher bowed to Lucius before turning to his ‘real’ master and repeating the gesture.

“Lolli be obeying, Master.” She curtsied to each adult human and moved to stand on Dinki’s right.

Lucius shook his head. “You are the newest elf to join my son’s staff – Lolli. You will therefore be taught right now how to make the bottle for Lady Silvana.”

Dinki and Lolli both stepped toward the bed. “Master, please to be giving little Lady to Dinki?”

As the bearer, Draco looked at Harry for confirmation before nodding to the creature and then gently lowering the infant into her arms.

The humans and elves watched her use one arm to hold the infant and the other hand to summon a bottle and several ingredients which included a number of the potions the Healer had left to supplement the baby formula. She quietly instructed Lolli in the mixing of the formula the same way Harry and Draco had been taught by the Healer before Lyra and Caelum had been born and then used a light heating charm to warm the bottle. When Lolli was finished, Dinki handed the baby to the new elf who quickly tested the temperature of the bottle on her wrist before placing the nipple to Silvana’s lips.

As soon as the baby latched onto it, Dinki nodded her approval and seeing that the new addition to the family was in good hands, the rest of the Malfoy elves bowed and curtsied on their way back to their own duties.

Sighing, Lucius took a seat on the edge of the bed beside his son and looked at both Harry and Draco. “I know I place a lot of importance on certain traditions…There’s a reason for that.”

“We understand that traditions are important, Father.” Draco cut in. “We won’t interfere that much with them. We just don’t see why they have to be taken so seriously. Surely the elves would understand that I’m tired or that the amount of visitors we received took a large slice of time from the day. I’m sure they didn’t care a whit that the other children attended the presentation even though they are underage.”

“Interference is also sometimes a good thing, Dragon.” Harry smirked at his husband. “I interfered with Riddle…the Ministry interfered with our lives…”

Draco snorted in amusement. “Yes, I suppose some types of interference are good, Harry but not if one makes it a habit.”

Lucius shook his head exasperatedly. He’d hoped to teach Harry something when he’d officially joined the family, but it seemed that Harry had taught the Malfoys a lot more. The most important thing he’d taught them was that life didn’t have to be rigidly controlled at all times. Love was more important than political maneuvers and family should be considered the most precious thing in life.

Harry and Narcissa helped the twins get ready for bed and then Lolli gently placed Silvana into her bassinet. The nursery was full and the rest of the house was empty. It was time for Lucius and Narcissa to take their leave and Draco’s droopy eyes were a clear signal.

“Good night, Dragon.” Narcissa said kissing her son’s cheek. “Don’t forget we’ll be here to visit this weekend but you’ve got a wonderful team of elves to help Harry take care of you and the children.”

Lucius took her hand. “Until then, we’ll be at the chateau, Draco. The elves can come to us at any time. You both know that. If Lolli isn’t enough to help while Dinki and Kreacher are…busy… I will have Polli standing by.”

Harry and Draco nodded. “See you soon. Thanks for everything, Lucius. Thank you, Cissa. You’ve both been such a help.”

Narcissa smiled at them while Lucius nodded regally in their direction and then they turned to quietly leave the room.

Once the door closed behind them, Harry took Draco in his arms again. “Love…? Are you awake?”

The sleepy blond chuckled lightly. “Yes, but not for much longer.”

“I just wanted to say…” Harry paused to kiss Draco’s shoulder. “You remember that night while you were pregnant with the twins…The night that guy ambushed us in Madam Malkin’s shop? I talked you into spilling your heart out to me and I’ve never mentioned it again until now but I want to tell you…You make me feel like…If Voldemort were still alive, I could go out and obliterate him just knowing you were here waiting for me.”

Draco fell quiet and just listened. If Harry thought he’d fallen asleep he might keep going with these lovely words.

“You help me keep a level head…Your sarcasm and snarkiness bring my tendency toward seriousness and tension up to a lighter level. You bring me down from my high horse as it were and I need that sometimes. All I’ve wanted since getting that letter in Eighth Year was you…happy and healthy and safe. I hope I still make you feel the way you said that night.”

Draco felt the arms that were wrapped around him tighten as Harry went on.

“Having you – and the children – in my life and in my arms…It means the world to me.” Harry whispered. “You four are my world…I love you…I treasure you…”

Draco couldn’t put it into words how much this confession meant to him. While Draco had a public side and a private side, the fact that Harry hadn’t split his feelings the way Draco recalled doing almost three years ago meant that he felt this way all the time. Harry also hadn’t questioned his own thoughts while speaking them which meant that he was confident in both the thoughts themselves and the way they’d be received.

“I know you’re not asleep…” Harry spoke softly in case he was wrong. “Say something…”

Draco smirked to himself and turned over to face his husband. “I still feel what I felt back then, Harry…but I also feel different. I don’t know how to explain it except to say that I used to compartmentalize what I felt when we got together and now I don’t. You have made me feel safe and loved when we’re alone just as much as when we’re with others. You’ve also made me feel your Dominant side while in a room full of people. The possessive fire that lights your eyes when you Dominate me is the same one that lets me know I’m safe and loved. I still love and want you…I adore our children…”

“You give me strength, Dragon.” Harry kissed him lightly. “Your support through everything with Andy and the Ministry nonsense gave me the confidence to follow it all through. Everything I wanted from a marriage, I got…did you?”

Draco thought back to the day he’d received his letter from the Ministry. “No, Harry…” Harry frowned letting his disappointment show and began to apologize but Draco cut him off with a hand over his mouth. “I got more than I ever hoped for.”

Harry’s eyes teared up as the hand fell away and Draco tipped his head back to let Harry’s lips connect with his own.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is the timeline of babies born during the story.


	51. timeline of births

Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter- November 1998 – July 26 1999 - Twins - Lyra Zinnia and Caelum Orion   
2nd Pregnancy (1 and ½ years later) December 2000 – September 18 2001 - Silvana Orchid Malfoy-Potter

Bill and Fleur Weasley- September 1998 – June 19 1999 - Victoria Adelaide   
2nd Pregnancy (6 months later) December 1999 – September 2000 - Louis Alexander

Charlie and Gustaf Weasley October 1998 – July 5 1999 - Corvus Fredrick  
2nd Pregnancy (11 months later) September 2000 – May 2001 - Edgar Fabian

Percy and Penelope Weasley - MISCARRIAGE (1st Christmas of MI 1998) - Adrielle Vega   
2nd Pregnancy (4 months after miscarriage) April 1999 – January 16 2000 - Herod Gideon (7 months younger than H&D’s twins)  
3rd Pregnancy (6 months later) (early) July 2000 – March 2001 - Amethyst Violet

George and Katie Weasley November 1998 – August 8 1999 - Twins - Florestine Aster and Guinevere Louise 

Ron and Hermione Weasley November 1998 – August 20 1999 - Angelica Rose   
2nd pregnancy (Less than 1 year later) (late) May 2000 – April 2001 - Hugo Gallard

Dean and Ginny Thomas November 1998 - August 15 1999 - Twins - Lucas Arthur and Lance Aldwyn

Marcus Flint – widower (Marion Heather)/1 child (Pre-MI) Mid-June 1996 - Stanislas Hermes Flint  
marries Pansy Parkinson – divorced (Cormac McLaggen) October 1998 - August 10 1999 - Ambrose Benedict Flint  
2nd pregnancy (Pansy and Marcus) December 2000 - September 4 2001 - Adalia Sage Flint

Blaise and Luna Zabini November 1998 – August 26 1999 - Lawrence Raymond Zabini  
2nd pregnancy September 2000 – June 4 2001 - Twins - Cadence Lily and Etamina Marie 

Theodore and Lavender Nott November 1998 – August 6 1999 - Eustace Theodore  
2nd pregnancy October 2000 – July 2001 - Violet Eden 

Neville and Seamus Longbottom November 1998 – August 4 1999 - Tavin Jude Finnin Stanley   
2nd Pregnancy August 2000 – May 2001 - Alison Maeve Augusta Merida

Gregory and Parvati Goyle November 1998– August 2 1999 - Bernadine Clair  
2nd Pregnancy August 2000 – May 2001 - Madeline Juno

Terry and Padma Boot November1998 - August 30 1999 -Twins - Rigel Wymund and Robin Polux  
2nd Pregnancy May 2000 - March 7 2001 - Yasmin Mary

Justin and Hannah Finch-Fletchley November 1998 - August 28 1999 - Shannon Josephine  
2nd pregnancy July 2000 – April 2001 - Cloe Melisse

Adrian and Daphne Pucey December 1998 - September 2 1999 - Florestine Blythe  
2nd pregnancy April 2000 – January 2001 - Nathan Scott

Oliver and Emerson Wood November 1998 - August 28 1999 - Dahlia Jade  
2nd Pregnancy - EXEMPT FOR HEALTH REASONS

Astoria and Carina Greengrass December1998 - August 7 1999 - Lorien Caleb  
2nd Pregnancy - EXEMPT FOR 2 YEARS DUE TO HEALTH REASONS

Susan Bones and Christopher Morgan November 1998 - July 18 1999 - Jackson Pace   
2nd Pregnancy November 2000 – August 2001 - Antoinette Elisabeth

Alicia Spinnet and Ernest(Ernie) Macmillan October 1998 - July 1 1999 - Jane Aster   
2nd Pregnancy July 2000 - April 2001 - Jonathon Aries

Angelina and Zachary Smith October 1998 - July 7 1999 - Eugene Ugolino  
2nd Pregnancy - EXEMPT FOR CAREER REASONS


End file.
